Nothing In Return
by SailorChibi
Summary: When an imperiused Ron destroys all bonds between the Potters and the Weasleys, Ginny is left with a terrible choice: disown herself and keep loving and supporting Harry from afar, or be forced to hate him against her will. Grey!Harry, eventual H/G Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything you might recognize from it. Nor do I own "You Owe Me Nothing In Return" by Alanis Morissette.  
**A/N:** Yes yes, here I am with another HP story. I just can't stay away, I guess. This one is fairly different from anything I've done before, but I'm quite excited by it. I encourage everyone to check out the song, because that was a major source of inspiration for me, and it really sums up Ginny's feeling towards Harry during the story. Rest assured that in the end it will be H/G, but not before some angst happens first! Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

**Warning 1:** There will be mild slash in this story between Remus and Sirius (and it's extremely mild), so if you absolutely can't abide slash in any way, shape or form, no matter how mild it is, I suggest you turn back right now because I'm sick to death of hearing complaints about it.

**Warning 2:** You may find the characters OOC or the plot unbelievable. No one is forcing you to read this story and it is, in fact, quite easy to click the Back button and pretend it doesn't exist. It's not going to change at this point so if you're not willing to give it a chance, please just leave.

"_You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give  
You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have  
I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege  
And you owe me nothing in return."  
_(Alanis Morissette – You Owe Me Nothing in Return)

* * *

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley stared down at her Ancient Runes textbook with glazed eyes, making a half-hearted struggle to focus. At some point in the past fifteen minutes, the runes in the book had all transformed into meaningless squiggles, and Hermione Granger's endlessly lecturing voice had faded into the background. She was supposed to be hard at work studying for her OWLs, which would be happening at the end of the school year, or in less than nine months, but after two solid hours of work, her mind refused to co-operate. After all, nine months seemed like plenty of time to Ginny, but she'd made the mistake of being at work in the library when Hermione walked in. The next thing she knew, it was over two hours later, and Hermione was _still _going strong.

"Ginny? Ginny! Are you listening to me?"

"No," Ginny said to her textbook, unable to keep the weariness out of her voice. "Hermione, it's only September. Can't I have a little bit of time before _you_ start freaking out over _my_ OWLs?"

Hermione paused and had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm only trying to help."

"I know, and I appreciate it. I guess I'm just really tired today." She finally glanced up and closed her textbook, then slid it into her bookbag just in case Hermione got any more ideas. "One of my roommates kept me up until two in the morning last night because she had a fight with her boyfriend."

"I know how that goes," Hermione muttered.

Frowning slightly, Ginny took the opportunity to really_ look_ at her friend, knowing that it wasn't just the dim light of the library that made her look so awful. Hermione's face was pale and there were dark circles under her puffy eyes. She looked completely exhausted, and Ginny had to wonder when Hermione had last eaten or slept. "Are you okay?" she asked gently. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should visit Madame Pomfrey."

"She can't help," said Hermione, smiling wearily. "Not unless she's going to magically find something wrong with that brother of yours this time around."

Knowing that Hermione had a point, Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. For the past few months, ever since the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Ron had been acting strangely, and it wasn't getting any better even though repeated visits to St. Mungos and the Hospital Wing proved that there was nothing wrong with him. But Ron's temper continued to be even worse than normal, causing him to lash out at random times towards innocent people, and he often refused to listen to reason. About a month ago, he'd picked a fight with Harry – one of the few people at Grimmauld Place who had still been willing to speak to him – and he and Harry hadn't been talking, except to fight in increasingly violet ways, since. The situation was placing a terrible strain on Hermione, who didn't know _what_ to do.

"It doesn't make any sense," the redhead said with frustration, propping her chin on her hand. "Ron can be an arse, but he's _never_ acted like this before. I know Harry's tried to make amends and Ron just gets even more angry with him. The Healers have all said that nothing is wrong, but..." She shook her head in despair. "I just don't understand what's wrong with him lately."

"You and me both," Hermione mumbled, tapping her quill against her parchment. Ink dribbled from the end of her quill onto the parchment, but amazingly, Hermione didn't seem to notice or care that her essay was being ruined. "I've even tried running a few tests on him myself, but everything has been coming back negative. I know that something is not right... but how can I prove it?" She exhaled, looking frustrated. "I've already done as much research in the library as I can."

"Maybe you could – " Ginny began. She was cut off when Lavender Brown burst into the library, her hair falling down around her shoulders in wild, windblown ringlets. Her eyes searched the library desperately, completely disregarding Madame Pince's disapproving glare, until she found Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione, thank Merlin. You have to come quickly. Ron and Harry are fighting down by the Greenhouse and this time it's really bad!" she cried. "Natalie Montgomery has gone for a teacher, but..."

Hermione didn't even wait to hear the last of Lavender's sentence. She jumped up and left the library at a dead run, not even bothering to collect her things. Lavender and Ginny ran after her, chasing her all the way through the castle and out the massive front doors. Even on the steps, it was plain to see what was going on. Just as Lavender had said, Ron and Harry were facing off near the greenhouses. Ron had his wand out and was pointing it in Harry's face. His other hand was wound around Harry's collar in a tight grip so that Harry couldn't escape. Harry's lips were moving urgently, and he had his hands curled around Ron's, trying to make the irate boy let go. The students that were gathered around them watched with varying expressions of horror, surprise, and amusement.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, sprinting across the grounds. "What are you _doing_?"

"Stay out of this, Hermione," Ron said, not even sparing a glance towards his girlfriend. "This is between me and the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Please, Ron," Harry rasped, his breathing strained. He grimaced as Ron's hold grew tighter, effectively cutting off his breathing, and lowered his head, managing to squeeze out one final protest. "_Stop_!"

Raw, golden magic flared around Harry's hands, and then a burst of wandless magic hurtled Ron backwards. He landed hard on his back a few feet away and remained still, stunned. Hermione gave a low cry and rushed to his side, while Ginny ran to Harry, who had slumped to his knees. She leaned over him and quickly pulled his robes and shirt away from his throat. Harry flashed her a look of gratitude as he took several deep, slow breaths and coughed.

"Thanks Gin," he whispered.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Get the hell away from my sister, Potter," Ron snarled before Harry could respond. Ginny glanced up to see that Ron was back on his feet and had somehow managed to hold onto his wand. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was pointing his wand at the two of them. "Ginny, get away from him! He's dangerous."

"Have you lost your mind?" Ginny said, astonished. "It's _Harry_. He would _never_ hurt me."

"You don't understand!" he yelled, blue eyes blazing with rage. "You can't trust a word he says. All he wants is glory. Bloody golden boy, always prancing around the castle, sucking up to the professors. He flaunts his fame and money in our faces, you know. It's always about him and that's exactly the way he likes it!"

"Ron!" Hermione was standing at his side, looking extremely upset. She reached out to touch his arm and kept her voice calm as she spoke. "Please, you know that Harry isn't like that at all. Why don't you give me your wand, and we can sit down and talk about why you feel like this."

For a minute, Ron hesitated, his face softening as he gazed into Hermione's worried face, and Ginny thought that perhaps he would do as Hermione had asked. Then his eyes narrowed, and he shoved Hermione away. She stumbled backwards and slipped on a loose stone, falling heavily into the arms of a rather startled Draco Malfoy (surprisingly enough, he didn't drop her). Ron ignored his girlfriend and kept his wand trained on Harry, who stood up slowly and reached for his own wand.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded.

"I can't let him do whatever he likes, Gin," Harry said. The torment was clear in his vivid green eyes as he faced off against his once best friend. "Ron, I was willing to forgive you up until now, but _no one_ pushes Hermione around like that. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you'd better get over it fast."

"The teachers are coming," one particularly brave student whispered, lifting his head. "Weasley, maybe you'd better – "

"Why, because Perfect Potter said so?" sneered Ron, lifting his wand and completely ignoring the student who had spoken. His blue were dazed, but all of a sudden, he focused and gave a cold smirk. "Don't think the professors are going to save you this time. I don't want you anywhere near my family, and I'm going to make sure you _stay away_."

Lifting his wand, he began speaking under his breath, too low for Harry or Ginny to make out. Hermione must have heard and understood what it meant, because she gasped and straightened, taking a step forward in an obvious effort to stop Ron. Her ankle gave way under her weight and she ended up right back where she had started, though this time Draco set her down on the ground with an uncustomary gentleness. Harry frowned as a misty golden light began to form around the end of Ron's wand. He didn't recognize the spell and wasn't sure how to counter it. A quick glance in Ginny's direction told him that the girl was just as puzzled as he was.

"I, Ronald Weasley, sixth son of Arthur Weasley and youngest son of the Weasley family, hereby invoke this unbreakable decree," Ron began. His voice sounded different when he spoke, older and more mature, with a heavy dullness. "In accordance with the ancient and honourable rule of familial bonds..." The glowing mist at the end of his wand began to turn into a brilliant shade of blood red. "Any and all bonds, past, present and future, between the Potters and the Weasleys are henceforth broken. _De vinculis scilicet olim numquam iterum. Sit Weasley et Potter invicem oderunt reliquis familiarum aeternum_!"

With the last word that Ron spoke, the deep red, almost black light exploded with a sound like shattering glass. Ginny felt a horrible wrenching sensation in her chest and fell to her knees, one hand grasping weakly at her heart. Harry and Ron collapsed at the same time. Hermione moaned low in her throat, a dreadful, keening sound, as Professor McGonagall finally arrived at the scene. She took one look at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione and sent students to fetch Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster, then began shooing the other students away from the scene. Once the rest of them had gone, she began attending to Ron and Harry, trying to make sure the two of them were both still breathing.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione called, her face pinched from the pain of her ankle.

Ginny didn't answer. Physically, she wasn't too bad off – already, the pain that had flared was fading – but her chest felt so heavy, like she was trying to breathe while being dragged through heavy mud. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore arrived at a dead run, and the mediwitch began conjuring stretchers for all four of the students while Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore conferred with Hermione in low whispers. The twinkle slowly disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes as he listened to Hermione.

"Minerva, I'm going to ask you to contact the rest of the Weasley family. Please have them meet me in the Hospital Wing," he said, just loud enough for Ginny to hear. "I recognize that Charlie and Bill are out of the country, but if at all possible, I'd like for them to be present as well. By now, they should be aware that something is not right, and will no doubt be curious. Also contact Kingsley and Amelia Bones. Ask her to bring her best specialist on bonds."

"Yes, Headmaster," McGonagall said, looking deeply shaken. She hastened to the castle ahead of the rest of them.

"I don't need a stretcher," Ginny mumbled to Madame Pomfrey. "I can walk." To prove it, she managed to get her feet underneath her. The world tilted dangerously, but she remained standing.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore exchanged long looks. "Very well, Miss Weasley, if you are certain you can make it to the Hospital Wing under your own power, please meet us there," said Pomfrey. With a simple wave of her wand, she levitated the three stretchers holding Ron, Harry and Hermione and began walking towards the castle.

"Headmaster... What happened? What did Ron do?" Ginny asked, looking up at the man. She hadn't been truly concerned until she saw the grave expression on his face, and now she was frightened. "Please, I need to know."

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Weasley, I would prefer to tell you at the same time as the rest of your family," he said gently. "I believe you should not hear this news alone."

"It's that bad?" she said, wanting to cry but somehow managing to hold it in.

"I'm afraid so."

It took every last bit of strength that she possessed for her to merely nod and start following Madame Pomfrey towards the castle. She sensed that the Headmaster had fallen into step behind her, but she didn't turn around to make sure. If she had, she was certain that she wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to ask him again. Ginny made it all the way to the Hospital Wing without saying a word to anyone, and when Madame Pomfrey directed her to sit down on a bed, she did so without protest. Something _really _bad had happened... and as soon as the rest of her family had arrived, she was pretty certain that her whole world was going to change forever.

* * *

Note: What Ron says, loosely translated, means, "The bonds that once were shall never be again. Let the Weasley and Potter families hate each other for the rest of eternity."

Please review (but remember, if you're reviewing just to comment on percieved OOC-ness or because you dislike the plot, please don't).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A couple of people expressed doubts about the story, but if you've stuck with me so far, I hope all of your questions will be answered with this chapter. I'm crossing my fingers that this will make sense to everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews! And now, please enjoy.

EDIT: Alright, since some people are unwilling to suspend disbelief until everything gets explained in the story, let me explain a few things. Most of this information would have come out in the story, but I see no harm in posting it ahead of time.

1. _So one person can arbitrarily force friends to no longer be friends, and this is not only legal but magic actually makes them follow that? And the fact that said person did not do it of their own will has no bearing on the matter? And there is NOTHING anyone can do about it?_

No, that is actually not how it works. You'll find that in the first chapter, I mentioned that Ron has been acting strangely since the Department of Mysteries. What happened to him in there? He was attacked by the_ brain of someone else_. This fact has a HUGE bearing on why exactly one particular student was able to imperio Ron and get him to break the bonds. I assure you that it was not random, it can't be done by just anyone, and this_ is_ something that will be covered during the story. Right now, no one is aware of the fact that Ron was under imperius. That will change soon.

2. _If it was that easy why didn't Sirius break the ties of the Blacks to rest of the dark families?_

What good would that have done? The Blacks are inherently evil, and no amount of breaking bonds is going to change that. All it would have caused is for the other dark families to hate the Blacks and vice versa... and seeing as how Sirius is the only living Black, he already hates those dark families and they hate him.

As an additional note... if you're going to post questions/comments/etc... you want me to respond to, please be signed in when you review. Otherwise I have no way of contacting you.

* * *

Amelia Bones, flanked by another witch and wizard, arrived through the fireplace in Madame Pomfrey's office before any of the Weasleys did. Ginny watched silently from her perch atop a hospital bed as Madame Pomfrey cast one final monitoring spell over Harry and moved to intercept the three of them. The group spoke quietly for a minute, and then the unknown witch and wizard followed Pomfrey towards the back of the Hospital Wing, where Ron had been placed. Amelia Bones gave Ginny a kind smile and left the infirmary, presumably to track down Professor Dumbledore. Moments later, Madame Pomfrey returned and inspected the results from her monitoring charms, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Is Harry alright?" Ginny asked nervously before Hermione could.

Pomfrey started and turned to face her quickly. "Oh, Miss Weasley, I'd nearly forgotten that you were here," she said. "Yes, I believe that Mr Potter will be fine. He'll be a bit sore tonight, but nothing that will require an overnight stay. At the moment, he's unconscious from the shock of what happened. Once the headmaster arrives, I'll revive him."

She cancelled all but one of the charms on Harry and walked over to attend to Hermione, who had already been given a pain relief potion. Pomfrey began waving her wand in a complicated motion over Hermione's swollen ankle as the door to the wing opened. Professor Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins, and Bill all entered the room in a swarm. Her parents gave her a perfunctory greeting; Mrs Weasley immediately hurried to the back of the room to check on her son, while Mr Weasley glanced at Harry and then began speaking to the headmaster in a hushed, worried voice. The twins and Bill came to sit in a cluster around Ginny, and she leaned against Bill's shoulder, grateful for the silent comfort.

Once Mrs Weasley and the witch who had arrived with Amelia Bones had emerged from behind the curtain, Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the attention of everyone. "Since Percy and Charlie will not be joining us, I believe that we should begin. Poppy, could you please awaken Harry?"

"_Rennervate_!" Pomfrey murmured with a flick of her wand. Harry opened his eyes and blinked, looking around the room slowly. He seemed quite confused to see everyone standing around and was about to ask a question when Madame Pomfrey handed him a couple of potions and directed him to drink from them.

"Welcome back, Harry," Dumbledore said with a faint smile. "Now, I understand that you have brought some help along to explain things to us, Amelia?"

"If you would?" said Amelia with a glance at the witch.

"My name is Kelley Moore," said the unidentified witch, tilting her head in greeting. "I work for the Department of Magical Heritage at the Ministry of Magic. Madam Bones requested that I come along with her today because she was told that you had a case of familial bonds being destroyed. I consulted the _Book of Familial Bonds_ before we left and discovered that you were indeed correct, Headmaster." She removed a piece of parchment from a pocket of her robe and unrolled it. "I figured that you would want proof and copied the page for you. As you can see, it clearly states that all of the bonds between the Potters and the Weasleys have been destroyed."

Professor Dumbledore looked grim as he took the parchment and examined it. "And there is no way to reinstate them?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Kelley said, shaking her head. "You'll notice that the Book has recorded a permanent seal, meaning that this is completely official and cannot be undone." She turned to face the rest of them with an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, in a case like this, Mr Ronald Weasley has been documented as an heir to his family. That gives him the right to break any bonds, save for disinheriting, if he so wishes."

"But Ron's only sixteen," said Bill, who seemed to be following the conversation with the most ease. "How can he be considered an heir already? You're not an adult in the wizarding world until you're seventeen."

"True," agreed Kelley, folding her arms. "An excellent point. But unfortunately, I'm afraid that the rules work a little differently when it comes to magical heritage itself. You see, it used to be that most witches and wizards would come into a magical inheritance from their family when they turned sixteen. With the dilution of blood, a full magical inheritance has become less common." She smiled sadly at Bill. "However, those that still receive a magical inheritance of any kind have one additional year of schooling to be trained in the use of those powers. The idea was that a witch or wizard would become an adult once he or she is fully trained in the use of whatever magical inheritance they might receive.

"Because the status of an heir is considered to be part of a magical inheritance, Mr Weasley was able to hold sway over the familial bonds of the Weasley family as soon as he turned sixteen years old." Kelley sighed and straightened the blue ribbon that held her dark red hair swept back. "In the past, most pureblood families only had one or two children, and generally only one male child, so the magical inheritance wasn't a big deal. It's a rare – and much more complicated – case when a wizarding family has this many male heirs."

"So, wait, what does that mean?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since he'd awoken. He sat up and looked directly at Kelley. "What _exactly_ did Ron do?"

"In essence, Mr Weasley destroyed any and all bonds that had formed between your family and his, and put a block in place to prevent any more from forming," Kelley said simply. "Simply put, any positive emotions, be it friendship, love, lust or affection, from here on out are going to be null and void. Within the next week or two, the magic involved will forcibly eradicate those feelings, and there's nothing you can do about it." She paused briefly. "From now on, the best you'll be able to hope for, Mr Potter, is a neutral feeling towards all Weasleys. However, I feel I should warn you that in these kinds of situations, it often evolves into dislike or outright hatred. To give you an idea, in 1607, the Book records a Malfoy breaking all ties with the Weasley family."

Harry's green eyes widened slightly in shock and Ginny gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. The depths of hatred between the Weasleys and the Malfoys were well known within the wizarding world, but she hadn't been aware that it resulted from a severance of familial bonds. A stunned silence fell over the room as everyone within contemplated the gravity of what Ron had done. Bill had clenched one fist loosely; the twins looked too shocked to respond. Mr Weasley was shaking his head and Mrs Weasley appeared to be devastated. Her tear-filled eyes were trained on Harry, the boy she had come to think of as a seventh son. Professor Dumbledore looked very old and tired, and Hermione's eyes had filled with tears.

"There's nothing we can do at all?" Mr Weasley said eventually, giving Kelley an imploring look. "I'm the current head of the family. Can't I reinstate the bonds between our families?"

"Unfortunately, no. You may be the head of the Weasley family, but as Ron is considered to be one of your magical heirs, this is not something that you can undo. When he received his magical inheritance and became an heir, the magic recognized him as having your permission to do as he wanted. There's nothing you can do unless you no longer want to be a part of the Weasley family," Kelley replied, looking sympathetic. "I've often considered it to be a problem that schools do not offer classes in magical heritage. Cases like this, while exceedingly rare, do happen. Boys fight, and sometimes the results can catastrophic." She glanced around. "I would like to let you know that we do offer a counselling service of sorts for those who have any questions or difficulty in adjusting to the situation... I realize that it can be a bit of a shock, and – "

"Harry!" Hermione cried suddenly, cutting off whatever else Kelley had been about to say. "Wait. Come back!" She stretched one arm out in vain after her friend as he jumped off of the bed and fled the room. The movement caused her ankle to twitch, and Hermione flinched, giving a low gasp of pain.

"Don't. I'll go, Hermione," Ginny said, wiggling her way out from between her brothers.

"Ginny, you should wait and hear the rest," said Mr Weasley, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Mrs Weasley sagged against her husband. "This is important."

"What else is there to hear?" asked Ginny bitterly, looking at her father. "Ron's ruined everything and there's no way to fix it. I'm going to grow to hate Harry against my will. If there's anything_ worse_ than that, thanks but no thanks. I want to comfort Harry while I still can." She turned and walked quickly out of the infirmary before her parents could stop her.

There was no sign of Harry when she was out in the hallway, and she wasn't quite sure where he might have gone. She knew that he would have wanted to be alone, but in a castle the size of Hogwarts, that wasn't really a hard thing to do. Deciding that she'd head for the Quidditch Patch first, she set off down the hallway, trying _not_ to think about the implications of everything that Kelley had just told them. In fact, she would have much rather preferred to pretend that the whole day had never happened, but that in itself was impossible. Clearly word had spread that something was wrong and the rest of the Weasley family had been summoned, because nearly every student she passed stopped and stared at her outright. Fortunately, no one was stupid enough to approach and ask questions, because she wasn't entirely sure she could have kept herself from hexing the first moron brave enough to do so.

Within about five minutes, she made it outside onto the pitch and began walking across the grass. The sun was so bright that she had to shield her eyes as she scanned the grounds. Sure enough, there was a lone rider with dark hair shooting around in the air, going so fast and performing such daring manoeuvres that it could only have been Harry. Ginny climbed up onto the Gryffindor bleachers and sat down in the first row to watch. She winced as he performed a particularly dangerous dive that could have easily killed him if he'd waited even a second longer to pull up. Even though she was too far away to make out his face, she could tell that he was definitely upset, and she didn't blame him.

The lone Gryffindor pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed to herself as she watched Harry fly. Why did things always have to happen to him? First he'd lost Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, then Ron had begun acting like an arse, and now this. Worst of all, there was absolutely nothing that she could do to help him this time, because in a week or so they would likely hate each other, and Harry would be even more alone than before. She dug her nails into her legs, biting her lip hard. Normally she loved her brothers, but she could honestly say that at that moment, she hated Ron.

"Why does it have to be this way?" she whispered out loud, feeling the beginnings of tears pricking at her eyes. As the only girl in a houseful of boys, she'd learned at a young age that crying didn't solve problems (though it did help to get her brothers into trouble). For that reason, Ginny rarely cried. But this time, she couldn't help it. A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on her hand. Predictably, Harry chose that minute to catch sight of her and begin flying in her direction. Once he was over the bleachers, he hopped off of his broom and, surprisingly, sat down beside her, breathing hard. Ginny stared out over the pitch, not daring to look at him in case she chased him away with the fact that she was crying. She couldn't believe that he had actually come to her instead of ignoring her presence entirely.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's just... so unfair," Ginny said, brushing at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. I feel foolish for sitting here and crying when you're the one who should be upset."

Harry sighed and set his Firebolt down on the seat in front of them. "You have every right to be upset too, Gin. This affects you and your family just as much as it does me." He stared out over the pitch, watching as the Slytherin Quidditch Team began preparing for a practice. At last, he said, "I just can't believe Ron would do something like this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't," he answered quietly, resting his chin on his hand. "I guess I'll have to go back to the Dursleys this summer, but Dumbledore would have probably sent me back there, anyway. Ron was being such an arse that I've already gotten used to that. It'll cause a bit more tension in the dorms, but it shouldn't be too bad. I just... it _really_ bothers me that magic could force me to hate you all. You were the first family..." His voice caught and he broke off, shaking his head. "I can't believe this is happening. There's something not quite right about this whole situation. I... I can't stand it."

Amazed that he'd shared so much, Ginny was silent for a minute. "You're lucky in a way," she said thoughtfully, attempting to lighten the mood a little. "No need to worry about siblings doing the same to you."

"Yeah," he muttered, shooting her a tiny smile. His expression became more serious. "Is that really how it works, Gin? I'm going to hate you?"

"I don't know very much about familial bonds, Harry. It's not really the sort of thing that girls tend to be taught, since we're not considered heirs as long as there is a son," Ginny replied. "But... there's nothing stopping us from doing research in the library, if you want. There_ have_ to be books about magical heritage somewhere. I don't think we should bother Hermione, though," she went on. "She's been really upset about how Ron is acting, and now that he's gone so far, I think she's going to be even more obsessed with finding out what's wrong with him. She won't have any spare time."

"As much as I can't believe I'm volunteering to spend time in the library, I'll do it," said Harry. "I know that witch said nothing could be done, but there _must_ be a way to reverse this." He sounded so desperate that fresh tears rose to Ginny's eyes, and she had to look away.

"Not unless we don't want to be Weasleys anymore," she said softly, more to herself than to Harry. She shivered, suddenly feeling chilled in spite of the warm autumn day.

A shadow fell over the two of them. "Scar-head, Weaselette. I know that it's difficult for you to understand that we're better, but I can't believe that you're lowering yourselves to spying on our team."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry said shortly. "I'm not in the mood."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Potter, _you're _the one intruding on a private practice," the blond said, looking deeply amused instead of offended. "Unless you're like us to fetch Professor Snape so that more points can be taken..."

With an aggrieved sigh, Harry stood up and slung his leg over his broom. He beckoned to Ginny, who, after a moment's pause, climbed on behind him and steadied herself as the Firebolt rose into the air. Harry glared at Malfoy one last time before the two of them took off, heading back towards the castle. Ginny held on tightly, her eyes pinned onto Harry's back as he concentrated on flying, and wondered what would happen when they had to face the realization that there was nothing they could do about the familial bonds. Would she begin to hate Harry before then? Her hands clenched into fists at the very thought. She would do anything to avoid that future.

**NIR**

Albus Dumbledore had a headache. No sooner was one thing resolved than his attention was needed elsewhere, and it was beginning to wear on him. The whole situation with the Weasleys and Harry was upsetting enough, but his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had unexpectedly resigned not two hours ago. He'd returned to his office and found an owl waiting patiently beside Fawkes with a letter of resignation tied to its leg. Professor Thyme hadn't even given a reason for why he was leaving just a few weeks after school had begun. Was the curse of the position kicking in already this year?

Fawkes chirped comfortingly, and Albus offered his familiar a weary smile. If need be, he was willing to cover the classes for a couple of days, but if a suitable replacement couldn't be found – and soon – then the Ministry would have the chance to put someone of their choosing forward. The thought of another Dolores Umbridge in the school was enough to make him shudder. No, he would have to find someone... but who would be able to take the position on such short notice?

As though in answer to his question, the flames in the fireplace turned bright green, and a low, warning whistle that was audible only to Albus and Fawkes sounded. A young man tumbled out of the fireplace and caught himself on a chair before he could fall. He straightened slowly, revealing warm brown eyes just visible beneath somewhat shaggy dark brown hair, and began dusting off his green robes. Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling the pressure of his headache increase. Of all the wizards who would choose that moment to visit...

"Hello, Headmaster," the man said brightly.

"Good day, Chance. Please, have a seat. Lemon drop?" Albus inquired, taking one of the candies for himself. They were imbued with a mild calming draught which would hopefully help to soothe the pounding in his temples.

"No thank you. I heard that you're in need of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well, look no further. Here I am, ready to offer my services," said Chance.

"We've gone over this before. It's not safe for you to be here," said Albus, dropping his genial act and frowning deeply. He gave a quick wave of his hand, ensuring that the wards surrounding the office would go up and prevent anyone from hearing a word of what went on. "Even just coming to Hogwarts for a visit is risky, Sirius."

Chance Astrum – also known as the late Sirius Black – scowled and folded his arms. "Albus, I don't care. I know that you feel things are better this way, and you know that I've agreed to this plan of yours as long as it's going to help keep Harry safe. But I can't just lie around on a beach somewhere and hope that you're taking good care of my godson! I've been absent in his life for far too long. I need to be here so that I can be sure he's okay."

"He can't even know that you're you." Albus sensed he was, for once, fighting a losing battle.

"That's fine. As long as I'm here, that's all that matters. Besides, I can be a professor. Merlin knows we used to listen to Remus lecture us all the bloody time. I'm sure I've picked up a thing or two. How hard can it be?"

"Alright, you can have the job just so long as you remember the need for absolute discretion. But, I am curious, how exactly did you know that we were in need of a new professor?" Albus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, realizing that he need not look any further to find the true perpetrator of the so-called "curse".

Smiling nervously, Chance stood up quickly and moved over to the fireplace. Albus kept a container of Floo Powder on the table beside it, and Chance took a small handful and tossed it into the fire as he spoke. "Word travels fast, you know. Well, Albus, I must be going. I'll be here by the weekend. Keep Harry safe until then! _The Atrium_!" He vanished into the flames.

Smiling in spite of himself, Albus picked up another candy and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

For those who may be curious, Chance Astrum loosely translates to "lucky star".

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm getting a little tired of reviews complaining that the story "makes no sense". If you're willing to stick with me, you'll find out that I have an explanation for everything. If you're not, well, you're not, and I'm sorry for that. Just know that I craft my stories carefully. Having said that, this chapter jumps around a little, but it introduces most of the main storylines except for one, which will happen in likely the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Madame Poppy Pomfrey carefully watched the expression on the headmaster's face as he perused the report that she had just handed him. It had gone from a cheerful smile, to apprehensive, to a slight frown, to outright disturbed. He reached the end and looked up, glancing between Poppy and the wizard who had been helping her to look after Ronald Weasley, one Darian Wells, who normally worked at St. Mungo's as a Healer. He was an old friend of hers, a Ravenclaw with a backbone of steel. Darian returned Dumbledore's gaze steadily, seemingly unaffected by the weight of those pale blue eyes, and nodded grimly even before the older man spoke.

"You're certain this is the case?" Dumbledore inquired anyway.

"I've performed the test a dozen times, just to be sure," said Darian, speaking in a hushed voice even though the Hospital Wing was largely empty. "I wouldn't have even thought to test for the unforgivables, but it's routine in a situation like this. After I kept getting the same result, even Poppy gave it a shot. Each test ended up with the exact same outcome. Ronald Weasley was subjected to the Imperious Curse at the time that he broke those bonds."

"But it's_ impossible_," Poppy repeated, straightening her hat. She was tired, having not gotten much sleep the night before. "Albus, there must be some sort of explanation for this. You know as well as I do that it is impossible to use magic to coerce someone into breaking familial bonds. The magic will not respond unless it is done of someone's own free will. If Mr Weasley was being subjected to the Imperious Curse, then the magic should have rebelled and refused to answer his command."

"You are quite correct, but for some reason, it didn't," said Dumbledore. He narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. "There is something more going on that we don't understand. Poppy, I do believe that Miss Granger has been most anxious about Mr Weasley during the past few months, citing that his personality has changed. I know that your tests and scans have not found anything, but I would still like you to run a full barrage of tests on Mr Weasley to see if anything comes up. Use every charm and spell that you are aware of. I'd also like you to speak to his parents in order to obtain a complete medical history. We are missing something, and sometimes magic has a way of hiding the most important clues."

Poppy nodded. "I can do that. I'll begin with the physical tests."

"I'll help you," said Darian. "I have to return to St. Mungos at the end of the day, but if I've got some samples from Mr Weasley, there are more extensive tests that I can perform there."

"Thank you, Darian," Poppy said, deeply relieved. It was distressing to have so much upheaval happening in Hogwarts, and she was grateful to have another experienced Healer to lean on. "We'll start right away, just as soon as I send an owl to Mrs Weasley. Headmaster, if we find out anything, I'll bring it to your attention immediately."

"Thank you, Poppy, Healer Wells." Dumbledore nodded to the both of them as he left the Hospital Wing. He was far more troubled than he had let on to Poppy or Darian. The Weasleys had always been a predominantly light-oriented family, which was one of the reasons that he had been so happy when Harry had become friends with them. Bad enough to think that Harry was now cut off from them completely, but to know that young Ronald might have been messing around with dark magic, to the point where this could have happened? All of the signs pointed to it, and even though he hoped the conclusion was wrong, he suspected it wasn't. It wouldn't be the first time a young wizard had gotten mixed up in something dangerous, and no doubt it wouldn't be the last. Albus closed his eyes and sighed. Where and when had everything gone so wrong?

**NIR**

Hermione Granger lay awake behind the curtain, her brown eyes staring at the ceiling as she considered the conversation she'd just heard. The sleeping potion that Madame Pomfrey had given to her was still on the nightstand, where it would remain until the Healer returned and scolded Hermione for not taking it already. Her mind was too busy to rest as she processed the ramifications of the fact that Ron had been under the Imperious Curse when he'd broken the bonds... and that it was _supposed_ to be impossible.

"Funny how magic makes everything possible," she muttered, gingerly changing position and wincing as a jolt of pain shot up her leg. It would have been easy to request a potion from Madame Pomfrey, but she didn't want to. She might have become used to being a witch after years of being at Hogwarts, but there were still some things about it she didn't care for, and that included potions for pain. They had the tendency to make her feel a bit loopy, and that was the last thing that she needed.

What she did need was to go to the library, but Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to be letting her out anytime soon. The last time her ankle had been examined, Madame Pomfrey had left muttering about the possibility of vanishing the bone entirely and re-growing it from scratch. Apparently, she'd twisted wrong when she went down. That would take time, which Hermione didn't feel like she had. Being stuck in bed when her friends needed her help was absolutely maddening. Enough so that she was actually contemplating using a method that she normally would have frowned on.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Using her pillow, she levered herself up and listened, realizing that the Hospital Wing was probably empty. "Dobby!"

There was a brief pause, and then a pop! as a small creature appeared. Dressed in a pair of pants that were too big, a skirt, two tops, and several of the hats she had knitted the year before, Dobby peered at her with big, round eyes. "What can Dobby be doing for Mr Harry Potter sir's friend?"

"I need you to go to the library for me when you have the time," Hermione said. "Every book that you can find about familial bonds, and the three unforgivable curses. Bring them here. Can you do that for me, please, Dobby? It's dreadfully important. Only, you can't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore."

Dobby squeaked an agreement and vanished without warning. Hermione reclined against the pillow and sighed, staring at the place where he had been and envying his ability to come and go so freely. Those weren't the only books she needed, but she didn't think that Dobby would agree to keep it a secret if a student was researching Dark Magic. No matter. Whatever the house elf managed to find would be a good start, and hopefully, by the time she got out of the Hospital Wing, she'd be in a far better position to know exactly what else she needed to research. She had a strong suspicion that Dumbledore was right, and that Ron's strange behaviour over the past few months had a lot more to do with the situation than anyone realized. So, in the meantime until Dobby returned, she knew her time could be well spent by creating a timeline that would show _how_ exactly Ron's actions had changed over the months, beginning with the Department of Mysteries. If she could pinpoint what was wrong with him overall, she knew that she would be ahead of the game.

Of course, she realized with a wince, that timeline would have to wait. Madame Pomfrey swept around the side of the curtain with a foreboding expression and gave her a stern look. Hermione smiled sheepishly as the woman pointed to the sleeping potion without saying a word. Knowing that there was no way to get out of it, Hermione took the vial and downed the pale yellow liquid, wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell. Almost immediately, exhaustion swept over her, fogging her mind. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly, not even aware of Madame Pomfrey prying the empty vial from her hand.

**NIR**

Nymphadora Tonks was a woman with a mission, and she didn't just mean her day job as an Auror. As she chewed her way through a massive pile of Mrs Weasley's pancakes, she watched the man across from her with bright eyes that didn't miss a thing. Remus Lupin appeared to be unaware of her close perusal as he flipped through the paper and took a sip from his morning cup of tea. Actually, make that completely unaware of _her_. Frowning slightly, she decided to force him to pay some attention to her.

"Are you going to contact Harry?" she asked bluntly.

Remus choked on his tea. "What?"

"Because I think it would be good for both of you," she went on, drumming her fingers on the table. "With this whole bond thing, I bet he's having a really hard time. It would make him feel better if he knew that you were still around."

"I'm _not _around," said Remus wearily, mopping up the spilled tea with his handkerchief. "You know that Dumbledore has me doing a lot of missions for the Order, Tonks, and often I can't speak to anyone while I'm away. It's not fair to Harry to be in contact with him one minute and then disappear the next."

"I can understand that, and I bet the kid would, too," she said quietly. She hadn't been lying when she'd said that it would be good for both of them. Ever since her cousin's death, it was as though the sun had fallen out of Remus Lupin's world. He seemed to have no idea how to cope with the loss of Sirius, and the fact that he was withdrawing from the world deeply concerned her. Where was the quiet but fun Remus, the one that she had fallen in love with? What could she do to convince him that just because Sirius had died, didn't mean that he had to as well?

Before she could say anything else to him, the kitchen door opened and Professor Dumbledore came in with Kingsley on his heels. Tonks stood up, recognizing the serious look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"You and I have research to do," Kingsley said, glancing at her. "We need to sort through some paperwork at the Underage Magic office."

"What? Why?" Tonks blinked.

"Ronald Weasley was placed under the Imperious Curse," said Dumbledore. Remus gasped. "I need you and Kingsley to find out if the use was recorded with the Ministry. If not, either the student is over the age of seventeen, or is likely a pureblood whose family knows how to remove the magical trace. It is imperative that we find out who is responsible."

"We can do that," she said, nodding and grabbing the last bite of her pancake. She stuffed it into her mouth and chewed quickly, aware of Kingsley's disapproving eye.

"What about me, Albus?" Remus asked.

"I need you to perform a special mission for me, Remus," the man answered. "It may take you some time."

"That's fine," Remus said, shooting Tonks a pointed look. She pretended not to notice. "Anything you need from me, Albus, you know I'll do the best I can."

"How long will you be gone for?" Unable to keep from asking, Tonks paused in the doorway to hear the answer.

"I would think that it would be no longer than a few weeks," Dumbledore said. "The information is all in this package, Remus. Please leave as soon as you can. Good luck." He handed a roll of parchment to Remus and proceeded past him into the kitchen. Tonks lingered, watching as Remus opened the roll and silently perused the parchment. His face remained neutral, preventing her from gleaning any details about the nature of the mission.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

Remus blinked, startled by the question, and gave her a brisk nod. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Tonks," he said absently, his mind clearly miles away. He brushed past her and headed up the stairs. Tonks watched him go and sighed, ignoring the way that Kinglsey impatiently called out her name.

"Good luck, Remus," she said softly.

**NIR**

"Bloody hell."

It was Friday morning, two days after Ron had ruined everything, and Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table staring morosely into a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with strawberry jam. Her stomach was empty, but she had no appetite. She and Harry had been researching hard for the past two days, but most of what they had come up with wasn't inspiring, and Harry seemed to be getting more depressed by the day. He hadn't even come down for breakfast that morning, and according to Neville, he was still holed up in the Dormitory with the curtains sealed tightly round his bed. The morning wasn't off to the best start, but as she glanced up at Seamus Finnegan's loud proclamation, she had the feeling things were about to get worse.

"What's wrong?" Dean Thomas asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"Look at what that Skeeter woman's written. Blimey, she's vicious."

"Ginny," Neville said softly, his face lined with concern. He beckoned her closer, sliding the paper over so that she would be able to see. "You should..."

Heart sinking, Ginny set her fork down and leaned over Neville Longbottom's copy of _The Daily Prophet_, staring at the damning article written by none other than Rita Skeeter. She hadn't even gotten all the way through the piece before she was trembling with anger. How the hell had Skeeter found out about the bond severance between the Potters and the Weasleys? In a flash, she realized that one of the students that had been in the crowd that day must have contacted the woman, and Rita had taken it from there. Furious, she stood up, not even bothering to read until the end.

"What a stupid, selfish cow!" she swore.

"You mean it's true?" Parvati Patil asked, staring at her in surprise. She had clearly been expecting that Ginny would deny the news. "The bonds really were broken?"

"Yes, but not because Harry's gone dark!" Ginny said hotly, sliding off of the bench. Parvati said something else, but Ginny wasn't around to hear it; she ran towards the doors of the Great Hall, knowing that she needed to get to Harry before someone else mentioned the article to him.

Most of the halls were empty, as the students were at breakfast, so she made good time. Ginny hurried up the steps towards Gryffindor Tower, keeping an eye out for Harry just in case he'd suddenly developed a desire to leave the dorms, and hastily gasped out the password when she got to the portrait. The Fat Lady obligingly swung inward, revealing a handful of students who, for whatever reason, had chosen not to attend breakfast. Ignoring all of them, Ginny strode over to the steps that led up to the boys dormitories and ascended, disregarding the prefect that called out her name.

"Harry? Are you in there?" she called out, knocking sharply on the Sixth Year door. There was no answer. After a couple of minutes, she decided that he'd had his chance and pushed the door open. All of the beds except for one were neatly made with open curtains. Only the one that was the furthest away had the curtains tightly closed, just as Neville had told her. Ginny frowned anxiously and went over to his bed, putting a hand on the curtain. "Harry, it's me. Please open up. We really need to talk."

"Is anyone else with you?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied.

He opened the curtains a bit and grabbed Ginny by the hand, quickly yanking her into the darkness of the bed. She hit the mattress with a muffled yelp as Harry pulled her legs up and closed the curtains again, muttering a spell to keep them shut. The only source of light was a small, round glass ball that gave off a faint blue light, through which she could just barely make out Harry. His face was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and he looked tired; obviously he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, either. Ginny gave him a small smile and felt a pang as he returned it. Harry's smile always used to make her heart flutter, but now she didn't feel anything. It was happening already and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"What's up?" he said, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Oh, right." Ginny shook her head to clear it and sighed, hating that she had to be the bearer of bad news. "_The Daily Prophet_ arrived at breakfast. Skeeter's heard."

"Fuck," he mumbled, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "Let's hear it, then. What's she said now?"

"That you're evil," she answered flatly, anger bubbling up inside of her at the memory of Rita's cruel words. "She says that you're turning dark and we found out and that's why Ron broke the bonds between our families. One of the students that were watching that day must have contacted the paper. I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's alright. Frankly, I'm surprised it took this long." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fabulous. Now everyone is going to be staring at me even more than they normally do."

Ginny stared at him and bit her lip, wishing desperately that there was a way to help him. "Can I do anything?"

"Can you turn Skeeter into a worm and step on her?" he asked with a grin. "No, I don't think so. Really, Gin, you just being here is enough. You're the only one who has stood with me through this. I... thank you."

"Harry..." She was glad for the dim light, because her eyes had suddenly filled with tears. Why did this have to be happening? It was so unfair. "I wish that there was a way to fix this."

"So do I," he said with a half-hearted laugh. "But you heard that Dumbledore summoned from the Ministry. The only way is if you're not a Weasley anymore... or if I'm not a Potter. I guess it'd work both ways, right?"

Harry kept talking, but she was no longer listening. A terrible, horrible idea had just occurred to her, and now she couldn't think about anything else. The only way to make it so that she wouldn't slowly grow to hate Harry was if she wasn't a Weasley. The bonds would re-establish themselves if she gave up her name. So maybe... she shouldn't be a Weasley anymore. Ginny shivered at the thought, amazed that she was even having it, and glanced at the boy who was sitting opposite her as he talked about one of the books that they'd been looking through the day before. As much as she loved Harry, not even _she_ would be willing to give up her family, her name, her everything for him... right?

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. You don't know how much they help me to write. I've been on a real writing kick this week to ensure that you all get your regularly scheduled chapter next week. I'm going on a trip for five days, and I knew that I wouldn't have time to write four chapters for four different stories, so I had to do double the work this week instead! Fortunately, I'm nearly caught up on everything. Enjoy!

* * *

_Even though Grimmauld Place looked even older and more frightening at night, Ginny Weasley had no problem easing the covers on her bed back and slowly standing up. After one last check to make sure that Hermione was truly asleep, she gently closed the door behind her and crept soundlessly down the hall, knowing that most - if not all - of her family would be in bed, considering it was almost two in the morning. She was the only one who tended to have difficulty sleeping, which was something that had plagued her since they'd gotten confirmation of Voldemort's return. Her dreams had turned into nightmares, partly about the Chamber and partly about Voldemort coming for her. When you woke up sweating and gasping for breath every time you fell asleep, it wasn't so much fun anymore. Fortunately, she had a partner in that respect._

_ He was already in the kitchen, pacing restlessly back and forth as he often did during the nights when Remus wasn't around. Sirius turned to look at her when she entered and smiled, his silvery blue eyes flashing in the darkness. She grinned back at him and moved to sit down at the table, where there was already a mug of warm butterbeer waiting for her. Ginny took a sip of the frothy liquid and shivered with pleasure as it warmed her from the inside out, and then looked up at Sirius expectantly. Taking his cue, the man began to speak, picking up where he'd left off the night before. The tales about his youth, about the Marauders, and the days of joy that he missed so much were stories that she adored listening to, and it helped to ground Sirius in reality by chasing away the darkest of the impressions that Azkaban had left on his mind._

_ "... and then, of course, Lily slapped James across the face and told him he was a great git," Sirius concluded half an hour later, taking a quick swig of Firewhiskey. He placed the bottle back on the table and sat down for the first time as Ginny chuckled to herself, imagining the scene. Sometimes, she could hardly believe that Lily Evans and James Potter had ever ended up married. "Of course, Prongs was so upset that he tried to follow her up into the girl's dormitory so that he could apologize. He was lucky that the staircase dumped him on his arse, or Lily would have _really _hexed him, and she wouldn't have taken it off for a week."_

_ "She sounds like a real firecracker," Ginny said, smiling. _

_ "Oh, she was." He stared into the bottle and heaved a sigh. "Ginny, I need to ask you something."_

_ "What is it?" she asked, discomfited by the way that he appeared to be so solemn. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Are you in love with Harry?"_

_ Ginny had just taken another drink of Butterbeer when her mind fully processed his question. She choked, slamming the bottle back down on the table and pounding on her chest to dislodge the liquid. Sirius waited patiently until she had gotten herself back under control and was able to look up at him. His pale blue eyes were intent on her face, looking so earnest that she couldn't even find it in herself to ask if he'd been joking. No, he was perfectly - pardon the pun - serious. Her cheeks turned pink and she ducked her head, playing self-consciously with the mug._

_ "I... I think I am," she admitted in a near whisper. "Why?"_

_ Sirius reached across the table and clasped her hands in his. "I need you to promise me something, Ginny. Promise me that you will always love him, no matter what. There are so few people that have been around for Harry, and it really worries me that anything could happen. I can accept whatever happens, but I need to know that there will be someone who will stick by him and love him no matter what. Promise me."_

_ "Sirius..." She stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Why... what's going to happen to you?"_

_ "I don't know," he said, which was a lie. She could see it in his face, and the realization hit her hard and heavy. Sirius didn't think that he was going to survive the war. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I had to."_

_ She didn't say anything for a long time, just looked down at the table and felt Sirius' gaze on her head. Just when he was about to ask her to forget that he had asked, she glanced up. Their eyes met, and she managed a crooked smile as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes," she said softly. "Yes, Sirius, I promise."_

**NIR**

Ginny Weasley's eyes snapped open and she stared up through the darkness at the canopy over her bed. The memories of her nights spent in the kitchen with Sirius were something she had often looked back on after his death, but she had done her best not to think of _that_ night... the night when Sirius had as much as admitted that he believed that he was going to die. She sat up and opened her curtains, allowing some fresh air into the stuffy bed. Now she couldn't get it out of her head, because her memory of Harry and how upset he had been while they spoke within the safety of his curtains kept haunting her. She had promised Sirius that she would love and stand by Harry forever, but surely not even Sirius would expect her to keep the promise under these circumstances... would he?

Swearing softly, she climbed out of her bed and glanced around, noticing that the curtains were all sealed tightly around the beds of her roommates. She was the only one who was awake that early. Pleased at the prospect of silence, she stripped out of her pyjamas and pulled on a tank top and a jean skirt she'd gotten from Hermione, and then shoved her feet into her shoes. Picking up a small stack of books, she stole out of the room and down the stairs to the Common Room. It was empty, not surprising as it was nearly four in the morning, but she was glad for it. The fires had burned low, but the room was still warm enough to be comfortable, and she settled down in a large, plush chair not too far away from the fireplace. A quick spell with her wand gave her enough light to read it.

She opened the book to where she'd marked, at a chapter about bonds in general. Harry had pretty much given up on researching the bonds after he'd found out about Skeeter's articles; every time he came to the library and so much as reached for a book on how bonds worked, the students watching him would gasp dramatically and dissolve into whispers. It annoyed him to no end and now he spent most of his free time out on the Quidditch Patch, training relentlessly in a way that would have made Oliver Wood weep with joy. Ginny refused to give up, but even she was starting to get pretty depressed. Every book that she said read the same thing. There was no other solution. The choice had to be made.

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head, allowing her hair to fall over her face as a kind of curtain. The only way for her to not be a Weasley anymore would be to willingly remove herself from the family. Breaking all of the bonds between herself and her family meant that, although they could still be friendly towards her, they wouldn't be able to love her the way that they did now. She would no longer be able to call herself a Weasley, and she would lose all chance of having a magical inheritance. Money would be even more of a concern than it was now. The thought of such a lonely existence terrified her to her very core. At the age of fifteen, she would be completely on her own, with no one but friends. Was that really worth one boy?

"But it's not just a boy. It's _Harry_," she whispered out loud, her voice sliding into the silence of the dark common room. She brushed at her damp eyes and blinked at the fire. It was the hardest choice she'd ever had to face. The boy she loved, or her family? What meant more to her? Which one could she not bear to live without? Whatever she ultimately chose, the choice couldn't be undone, and she had to decide soon, before it was too late. Either she had to disown herself before the bonds between herself and Harry were gone forever, or learn to let go of him. Pain, so sharp that she gasped out loud, lanced through her at the thought.

Let go of him? Of Harry? Of the baby that had lost his parents and become a legend before he'd known anything? Of the small boy who had entered the Chamber of Secrets to save her, not because he wasn't afraid, or because she was the little sister of his friend, but because he knew that it was right? Of the teenager who had lost his godfather and not known how to deal with the emotions, how to cry afterwards? How could she learn to let go of the one thing that had been constant in her life that had always meant the most?

"God, why does this have to be so hard?" she asked quietly, knowing that no one would – could – answer. It was tempting to seek out Hermione and ask her, because Hermione _always_ had an answer, but Ginny knew that this was a decision that she had to make on her own. Slowly, she flipped through the book until she found_ that_ page, the one that had been haunting her, the page that gave detailed instructions in how to disown yourself from your family. She ran her finger across the directions, realizing with a chill that it was stunningly easy to give up everything.

"Ginny, what are you doing down here at this hour?"

Jumping at the sudden question, she instinctively slammed the book shut and glanced up in alarm, half-fearing that someone had somehow discovered what she was contemplating. She relaxed when she realized who was intruding on her quiet time. Lavender Brown was standing on the stairs, looking rather tired, even though she was neatly attired in her school robes, with her hair and make-up already done. In one of her arms, she clutched a bag that had been jammed full of clothing that Ginny recognized as Hermione's.

"I was just... thinking," replied Ginny, tucking the book underneath her arm so that Lavender couldn't see the title. "Were you headed to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall caught me last night and asked me to fetch Hermione some clothing. Apparently she's in for rather a long stay," Lavender said, muffling her yawn with her hand. "Frankly, I'd be glad of it, but I know Hermione's going to be a right pill. Nothing bothers her more than missing school."

"I'll take them to her," Ginny volunteered, standing up. "I can't sleep, and there's no need for both of us to be up and about at this hour. You can go back to bed."

"Really?" Lavender's eyes lit up at the prospect of another few hours of sleep, and she gratefully handed Hermione's bag over to the redhead. As Ginny leaned forward to take the bag, Lavender frowned, realizing that the light of the fire had reflected off of the tear trails on Ginny's cheeks. Curiosity overwhelmed her, but she had the sensibility to say nothing about it. "Thanks a million, Ginny. It was so hard drag myself out of bed this morning. I was having the nicest dream about Seamus – "

"Stop," Ginny interrupted, holding her hand up. "I don't need to know any more than that. I can guess all of the details of your 'nice dream'. I hope you have luck getting back to it."

Lavender grinned and turned, disappearing back up into the dorms as Ginny hooked Hermione's bag over her shoulder. She crossed the room and went out the portrait, ignoring the Fat Lady's sleepy protests about students being out of bed so early, heading in the direction of the Hospital Wing. If she knew Hermione as well as she thought she did, she didn't have to worry about waking the other girl up. Even though it was just after five in the morning, Hermione would no doubt be hard at work.

As she encountered no one, the trip to the Hospital Wing didn't take very long, and within a few minutes, Ginny was pushing the door open quietly and stepping inside. The wing was silent, since most of the beds were unoccupied. She closed the door and glanced at the back of the room, where Ron's bed had been moved. His curtains were parted slightly, and she could just make out the movement of his body on the bed as he rolled over. Apparently, he'd woken up the day before and thrown something of a fit when he discovered that he wasn't allowed to leave, insisting that there 'was nothing wrong with him'. Professor McGonagall had told Ginny that she could visit if she wanted to, and that Ron had asked for her, but honestly, Ginny had no desire to.

Why should she take the time to visit someone who was not really her brother? Over the past few months, Ron had become a virtual stranger to her. She'd been on the receiving end of his temper one too many times to want to visit him; it would only cause another fight when Ron found out that she was still hanging around Harry, and she didn't think she had the patience to deal with it without snapping. Ginny glanced away from his bed and walked towards Hermione's bed, thinking that at least if she broke the ties to her family, she would no longer be Ron's sister. That, at least, would be some small consolation.

"Hermione?" She spoke in a whisper as she eased the curtains apart to reveal the older girl sitting up in bed, pouring over a book while scribbling madly on a piece of parchment. Realizing that Hermione must have charmed the curtains to not show any light, she quickly closed them behind her to avoid alerting Madame Pomfrey.

"Ginny? What are you doing here so early?" Hermione asked, looking surprised. Her gaze landed on the bag Ginny was carrying, and she let out a breath of relief. "You've brought me clothes. Thank goodness. I'm so tired of wearing these dreadful gowns. I'm not really one for fashion, but I hate these things."

"Lavender was on the way here, but I said I'd bring them instead. I didn't know if you'd want to see her. What are you doing?" Ginny set the bag down on the bed and sat down in the chair that had been pulled up next to Hermione's bed. Hermione was sitting with her wounded leg stretched out in front of her, propped up on several pillows. "How is your leg feeling?"

"It still aches an awful lot. Madame Pomfrey says it was a bad break," replied Hermione, setting her quill down and grabbing her bag. She began to rummage through it as she continued, "She could mend it, but she told me she's worried that repairing it could mean that I'll still suffer pain from time to time. I think I'm going to ask her to vanish the bone and start over with Skele-Grow, but that means another couple of days here."

Ginny had to smile at how exasperated her friend sounded. "I know it's hard to stay here. I remember how frustrated I was when I broke my ankle. But maybe it's for the best. You don't want to hurt yourself by moving around too soon."

"But I have so much research to do." Hermione leaned forward, beckoning Ginny closer, and whispered, "I overheard Madame Pomfrey and that Healer from St. Mungo's speaking to Professor Dumbledore. They say that the Healer ran some tests and found out that when Ron broke the bonds, he was under the Imperious Curse."

"He was?" Ginny's eyes widened with shock, and she suddenly felt a little guilty for her mean thoughts about her brother. Ron had been acting like a jackass, but perhaps it wasn't entirely his fault after all. "So... he didn't want to do it? Someone _made_ him?"

Hermione sighed and folded one of her sweaters. "No. That's what I thought at first, too. But Madame Pomfrey said that it's impossible to use magic to coerce someone into breaking bonds. It has to be done of their own free will, or the magic will rebel. I _know_ there's something deeper going on that we don't know about yet, but I think the only explanation that would make sense is that some part of Ron actually wanted the bonds to be broken. That's why it worked. The Imperious Curse just gave him some encouragement."

"Oh." Her excitement deflated, Ginny hunched her shoulders and frowned. "But you don't know why Ron has been acting so weird? Why he would even _want_ to break the bonds? He and Harry are... were best friends."

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Look, I made a timeline of everything I can remember about how strangely Ron has been acting, and it all begins after the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said, displaying the piece of parchment that she had been writing on. A long line had been drawn across the page, and Hermione had added dates and bits of information to it. "Something happened there. Either Ron was cursed, or...well, I think we need to get a pensieve from somewhere just to be sure."

"A pensieve? What for?"

"I can't remember everything that happened in detail. My memories of that day are kind of muddled," answered Hermione. "We all received basic treatment afterwards and Ron _appeared_ to be perfectly fine according to all of the tests, but we know that's when his behaviour began getting weird." She hesitated, and Ginny knew by the look on her face that Hermione had come up with a theory that she was uncertain about.

"What is it?" she asked. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I think it might have something to do with that brain that attacked Ron," Hermione said in a rush, looking concerned. "I've been researching, but none of the spells for behaviour modification or control sound anything similar to what Ron's been going through. It's like he's become a completely different person, and that worries me. But I can't be certain until we've got a pensieve. If we could examine the memories, maybe I could find out whom that brain belonged to. That might give us a point to start on."

"You're suggesting that the brain did longer lasting damage than we realized? That maybe whoever is belonged to is, what? _Changing_ my brother?" Ginny said, horrified by the implications. That brain could have struck any one of them. She shivered, realizing that if Hermione was right, Ron might not be able to be cured after all. Perhaps he would be stuck that way forever. "Hermione, where are we going to get a pensieve from?"

"I don't know. They're rather expensive," she said. "I had thought to ask... Harry got documentation from the Ministry this year about the Black vault. Sirius left pretty much everything to him. Maybe there's a pensieve we could use. I'll talk to him about it when he visits me again, and maybe he can ask Professor Dumbledore to arrange a trip to Gringotts to examine the vault."

"When I get back to the Tower, I'll ask him to drop by." Even though she had planned to visit with Hermione a while longer, Ginny stood up. She needed to be by herself for a while to think about what Hermione had just told her. "Where did you get all of those books from, anyway?"

"The library. Dobby brought them to me. I wanted more books on familial bonds, but he said that most of them had been checked out."

"Harry and I borrowed them," said Ginny, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She picked up the book that she'd taken with her from the tower and placed it in Hermione's lap. "We were just researching to see if there was a way to repair the bonds between our families. Here, you can have this one now, and I'll send the rest along with Harry."

"You couldn't find an answer?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Not unless Harry no longer wants to be a Potter, which I really doubt, seeing as how he's the only one left. Or unless I choose to disown myself so that I'm not a Weasley anymore."

She had meant for it to be a flippant comment, but Hermione sat up straight and looked at her closely, studying her in spite of the dim light. Ginny was uncomfortable by the level of scrutiny in those brown eyes and turned away, pretending that she needed to straighten her shirt as she wondered what to say. Hermione's level of intelligence was almost annoying sometimes; she could catch the slightest little thing and know that it meant something important.

"Ginny..." Hermione said slowly. "Are you...?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione studied her a moment longer before reluctantly nodding in agreement. "Alright, if you're sure. Just... think about it carefully. That's a dangerous topic to be getting into, and it can't be reversed."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said, forcing a smile. "Bye, Hermione. I hope that your ankle feels better."

"Thanks. Good luck."

Ginny pushed the curtain open and slipped through before Hermione could say anything else. She was upset with herself for letting Hermione have even the slightest inkling of what she'd been thinking about, but at least she knew that she could depend on Hermione not to say anything to anyone. Hermione had the tendency to be a stickler for the rules and a bit of a 'goody two shoes' at times, but she'd seen the unspoken consent in Hermione's eyes. Until Ginny had decided what she was going to do, Hermione would remain silent on the subject and allow her to make her own choice... whatever that might be.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews; I loved them! Just to let you know, I introduce Ginny's best friend in this chapter. I realize that according to the movie (possibly the books as well, I only read 6 and 7 once and like to pretend that they don't exist), Astoria Greengrass had white-blonde hair, like Draco. Personally, I've always imagined her with medium-brown hair, and so in this story, that's the color she has. Furthermore, I took liberties with Ginny's wand, since it seemed like no website could conclusively give me details on what the make was. I looked up wand woods/cores on the Harry Potter wiki and picked what seemed to fit Ginny, so many thanks to them as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Due to an unexpectedly long Quidditch practice (Katie Bell had apparently begun channelling Oliver Wood in her sleep) that ended only when Professor McGonagall threatened them with detention for missing curfew, Harry wasn't able to go and visit Hermione until the next day, after classes were finished. Ginny accompanied him down to the Hospital Wing, though she didn't plan on staying. She would have liked to have participated in the conversation between Harry and Hermione, but it was getting a lot harder to be around Harry. The magic was clearly hard at work, because every time she saw Harry, she felt..._ less_ for him. At that moment, she could look at him the way she would have looked at a complete stranger, and that was killing her inside. Time was running out... when the bonds were completely severed, she wouldn't be able to reinstate them even if she did disown herself. If she didn't do it soon, she wouldn't be able to do it at all, and that was all she could think about every time she met his eyes.

"Thanks for walking me down, Ginny," Harry said as they approached the Hospital Wing door. He shifted, balancing the books on familial bonding that Hermione had wanted on his hip, and held out his now free hand. "I can take those ones from here."

"Okay." She handed over the books that she had been carrying and wanted to cry when their eyes met and she saw the blank look in his eyes. It made her angry to think that after all of the time and effort that it had taken for Harry to see her as one of his friends instead of as "Ron's little sister", things were even worse than before. "Harry, have you considered..."

"Considered what?" he prompted when she trailed off.

"Well, the only way to get around this is if... well, if one of us is no longer a Potter or a Weasley," she said quietly, glancing around to make sure that no one was close enough to listen in on their conversation. Discussions about such serious magic probably would have warranted them a trip to the Headmaster's office if they were caught. "Have you thought about it?"

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't, and the idea is tempting, but I just don't think I can do it, Ginny. I'm the only Potter left, and if I disowned myself, that means the line would die. I couldn't do that. It's one of the only things I have left from my parents." His face twisted, and he turned his head away from her. "Besides, I don't know what that would do to the protection my mother gave me when she died. It might... might mess around with it, and I need that if I'm going to fight Voldemort again." His voice had gotten very quiet by the end of his sentence, so that she had to lean in closer to hear.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said softly, unsure of what to say; she'd never stopped to consider that if Harry disowned himself, he might also be severing Lily's last gift to him. She regarded him sympathetically, realizing that it really _was _up to her to solve this mess. There was no way Harry was going to be able to stop being a Potter, so it was on her shoulders. If anyone was going to disown themselves... well, she had a lot less to lose than Harry did, didn't she? That protection could be the one thing that might save his life some day.

"But I don't want you to do it, either," he added, straightening up to look at her. He offered her a tired smile. "It's not worth it, Ginny. We'll be okay. I'll still have Hermione, and you'll still have your family."

Ginny just nodded, and Harry clearly took this as an agreement because he turned and went into the Hospital Wing. She leaned against the door and felt her eyes fill with tears when she heard how warmly Harry and Hermione greeted each other before the sound was cut off by a silencing charm. Harry didn't think that it was worth it - that _he_ was worth it - but she disagreed. Harry was a good man, for all of his faults, and she had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. The thought that any magic or anyone could take that away from either of them wasn't right.

She knew that the two of them would probably want a level of privacy that not even a silencing charm could grant, so she pushed off of the door and headed back down the hall, her mind spinning. For all intents and purposes, it sounded as though she had made up her mind, and that terrified her to no end. Was she really ready to do something so permanent? What about her parents? Her brothers? As much as she loved Harry, she loved them, too, and she couldn't really imagine a life where she wasn't related to them anymore.

"I just can't keep thinking about this over and over," she whispered out loud, running her hands through her hair. Deciding that she needed some fresh air that didn't involve staying on a broom until her thighs were chafed, she headed towards the front doors. The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing, making it the perfect autumn day, but she didn't pay much attention as she stepped off of the stairs and wandered towards the lake. Her hand unconsciously gripped the edge of her wand, which had been shoved into her pocket after Transfigurations was over. She circled her fingers around the tip, feeling the worn, smooth wood that pulsed beneath her touch.

Should she just do it and get it over with? What would it be like to be alone in the world, knowing that her family still had each other? Would her parents be angry with her, or would they understand? Ginny sighed and sat down with her back braced against the trunk of an old tree, looking out over the lake. This had always been one of her favourite spots on the Hogwarts grounds because of the beautiful sight no matter what season it was, but the view no longer comforted her the way it once had. She dropped her head, looking at her knees, and clenched her hands into loose fists. No, she didn't _want_ to do this, but _would_ she do it? Was she willing to give everything up for Harry? To keep her promise to Sirius that she would care and stand by his godson forever?

"You look like you're having fun," said a voice right behind her.

"Would you stop trying to sneak up on me?" said Ginny, too depressed to even pretend that she'd been frightened. "It never works, Tori."

"As soon as you stop calling me 'Tori', I'll think about it," said Astoria Greengrass. She was seated on the other side of the trunk, where the tree's branches dipped towards the ground and hid her from any students that might be walking by. From where both of them were sitting, they could each see the lake or the castle. "What's up? The rumour mill is going crazy."

"You read the paper, didn't you?" she muttered. "It's mostly true. Ron broke the bonds between the Weasleys and the Potters, though it wasn't because we think Harry's gone dark. If I don't stop being a Weasley, then I can't be friends with Harry anymore." She swallowed hard to hold back the tears.

Astoria was quiet for a moment as she absorbed this. "I'm sorry, Ginevra."

That did it. First one tear slipped down her cheek, and then another. She sniffed and crawled around to the other side of the tree, so that she could be closer to her friend. Astoria's long, curly brown hair helped her to blend into the shadows, but her violet eyes were bright with concern. Ginny shifted closer to her and lay down, placing her head in Astoria's lap. Soon, she felt familiar hands fiddling with the clasp of her ponytail, and then fingers running soothingly through her hair. It was a comforting feeling, and she closed her eyes, at peace for the first time in nearly a week.

Most people in the castle would have been shocked to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin looking so cozy, but Ginny had been friends with Astoria ever since her second year at the school, when a lot of the other students had been nothing short of terrified of her. Professor Dumbledore had managed to keep the real story about the Chamber of Secrets under wraps, but sometimes the rumours were worse than the truth. Even the first years had been cautious and frightened when she passed by. She'd struggled a lot with making friends of her own, and had been crying out by the lake one morning when Astoria had discovered her and made fun of her for crying. Somehow, the two of them had gotten around to talking, and it hadn't taken twelve-year-old Ginny long to realize that she had found a similarly lonely soul in Astoria, who was often overlooked for her prettier, richer, and more sophisticated older sister.

It had taken some time for the two of them to become close and grow to trust each other. Neither one felt comfortable letting anyone else become aware of their friendship, which made it hard to slip away and meet. But being friends with Astoria had proved to be worth it: Ginny admired the way that Astoria was able to get what she wanted and needed without stepping on toes, and Astoria, although she would never admit it, liked how Ginny was more open and honest. For Ginny it was the first time that she'd had a female friend outside of Hermione... and she realized that she liked it. Her friendship with Astoria had eventually enabled her to make other friends, like Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Hannah Abbott, but she and Astoria had always remained closest.

The cessation of the stroking drew her back to reality. Ginny smiled a little and curled closer, brushing at the tears on her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do, to be honest," she said softly. "If I disown myself, then I won't have anything. My parents, my brothers, my inheritance, my money, even my name... But if I don't, then..." Ginny sighed deeply. "It's such a big mess. Hermione told me that the Healer from St. Mungo's thinks that Ron was under the Imperious Curse when he broke the bonds. She says that she thinks that what happened at the Department of Mysteries has something to do with it. Maybe she's right, but regardless, that doesn't change the fact that it's been almost a week and I can _feel_ the magic changing the way I feel about Harry. It's getting a lot worse."

"I guess the time has come for you to choose," Astoria remarked, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "How will you make up your mind?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to disown myself," Ginny replied, pushing herself into a sitting position. She glanced at Astoria and offered a weak smile. Saying it out loud was upsetting, but she didn't feel the amount of dread that she had expected. "At least this way, I won't hate anyone. I'll just feel neutral towards my family. My parents will probably be angry, but I'll just have to accept that. Maybe I could even be friends with the twins or Bill and Charlie. I... I believe this is best."

"Just don't do it for anyone but you," cautioned Astoria, dropping the hair tie into Ginny's hands. Her face was unusually serious. "If you do this just for Harry's sake, sooner or later you might come to hate him."

Ginny was visibly shocked by the comment. "I guess I hadn't thought about it like that," she admitted, glancing back out over the lake to avoid Astoria's keen violet eyes. She fell silent, thinking hard. Was she contemplating this just for the sake of Harry and the promise she had made to Sirius? Or was there another reason?

For most of her life, Ginny had only been known for two things: being the youngest of the Weasley family, and the younger sister of her older brothers. The only times she had ever stood out was after the Chamber, when people had been frightened of her, or when students wanted the "inside story" on Harry Potter and thought she would be willing to share private details. Ron had always thought that he had it difficult living in Harry's shadow, but he'd never even had a _taste_ of what it was like being the baby girl with six protective older brothers, particularly in the wizarding world, which still had the tendency to be fairly sexist. As much as she loved and adored her family, she'd resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never stand out in a good way a long time ago.

Was it worth losing practically everyone else that she cared about for Harry? For a chance to stand up on her own two feet and forge her own way in the world on her own terms? To not be a brother to Ron, who was rapidly becoming someone that she was ashamed to admit that she was related to, regardless of the Imperious Curse? Ginny wiped the fresh tears off of her cheeks and took a deep breath as she realized something very important for the first time. If she chose not to do this, if she stayed a Weasley, she had a good idea of how her life would turn out, and that wasn't the life that she wanted. Furthermore, she knew that she would _always_ wonder what might have happened if she had chosen to disown herself. She didn't want to spend the next two hundred years wishing that she had done things differently. Remus had once told her that regret was the most useless emotion, and she believed him.

"I've made up my mind," she announced, and was startled by how calm her voice was. She twisted, looking back at Astoria, searching for any sign that her friend felt that she was doing the wrong thing. "I'm going to do it. Not just for Harry, but for me too. I... What you said made me think. It occurred to me that I have to think about what's best for _me_, and part of that means that I need to be there for Harry, no matter what it costs."

"Now you're thinking like a Slytherin," Astoria said with a smile, her violet eyes twinkling. "Even if your actions are completely Gryffindor in terms of bravery and foolishness."

She laughed and was surprised by how good that it felt when Astoria joined in. They giggled together until, just outside the shield of branches, a group of chattering students passed by, speaking in loud voices about what they thought was going to be served for dessert that night. Ginny cut herself off immediately and ducked low to the ground, instinctively covering her bright, orangey-red hair just in case someone caught a glimpse of them through the branches. Astoria went very still and didn't move an inch until the voices had drifted away. Only once they were totally sure that the students were long gone did they relax.

"I guess it's time for dinner," observed Astoria, casting a spell with her wand. She peered at the already fading numbers and nodded. "It's just after six. Are you hungry? Do you want to think some more? Or maybe you'd prefer if we had a training session to help take your mind off of it for a little while?"

"No, I should do it now, before I lose my nerve," Ginny said, pulling her wand from her pocket. Looking thoughtful, she glanced at Astoria. "Tori... what would you do?"

Astoria considered the question and answered honestly. "Well, I don't love Draco the way you're in love with Harry... but we both want the same things in life, so I wouldn't mind standing by his side. Besides, I'm probably going to be disowned someday, anyway. I guess I would probably go ahead and do it myself. Better for it to be on your terms than for it to be done by your family." An apologetic smile graced her lips and she shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Ginevra, it's a hard question to answer. I don't know what it's like to be in love with someone like that."

"No, you helped," said Ginny, glancing down at her wand. The dark wood shone in the fading light, and she smiled sadly, running the tip of her finger down sleek handle of the wand. On the day that her family had purchased her wand from Ollivanders, after none of the older, family wands had worked for her, she had been so proud. 10 inches exactly, willow, with a phoenix feather for a core. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that four years later, she would be disowning herself with the help of this wand. "Will you stay here with me, Tori? I don't want to be alone."

"I won't leave, I promise."

Ginny shot her a grateful look as she stood up and dusted the leaves off of her pants and shirt. Fighting back a shiver, she took a couple of steps out from under the safety of the tree, holding her wand up in front of her while she pondered over what she was going to say. Although there had been details about the ritual in the books that she had read, none of them had given exact instructions for the words that she had to speak, mostly because there was no specific spell or charm for disowning oneself. Every single book had stated the same thing: her words had to come from her heart, and only if she was truly serious would the magic accept it. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I, Ginny Weasley, seventh child of Arthur and Molly Weasley and only daughter of the Weasley family, do henceforth renounce my name and all ties to the Weasley family," she said shakily. From the tip of her wand came a beautiful golden mist that surrounded her and turned white at the edges. She closed her eyes and felt her magic churning as it responded to the presence of the mist. "Let it be known that I do so willingly, of my own desire, and with full knowledge of all consequences. I am Ginevra, only." As a last step, as the books had instructed, she lifted her opposite hand and whispered a spell before slashing her wand across the soft skin of her palm. Blood welled up and began dribbling between her fingers, disappearing into the mist before it struck the ground. The mist turned an ugly, reddish black color as she spoke the final words. "_Vinculum ut quondam erant vadum nunquam exsisto iterum. Ego Ginevra sum volutarie infirmatio ut agnosco ego ut a secui of Weasley prosapia cetera of infinitio_!"

Pain, starting in the palm of her hand and searing its way across her arm, exploded throughout her body. She was vaguely aware of Astoria screaming her name behind her as the mist turned a bright shade of red, the color of fresh blood, and exploded around her in a burst of black light. Ginny collapsed, hitting the ground with the kind of force that made her whole body ache, and closed her eyes. Exhaustion, heavy and thick, ran over her. As she gave in to it, she had just enough time to think that there was a part of her that felt a whole lot lighter... and a whole lot more empty.

* * *

A very loose translation of what Ginny said in Latin is, "The bonds that once were shall never be again. I, Ginevra, am willingly refusing to recognize myself as a part of the Weasley family for the rest of eternity."

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I feel like there might be a bit of confusion as to what Ginny is experiencing now that the bonds are broken, so I'm going to try to clarify now. I took my inspiration from something called Capgras Syndrome – feel free to look it up if you're curious. Essentially, in Ginny's case, it would be like looking at your mother or father (or someone else you loved dearly) and feeling the way you would if you looked at a complete stranger. Ginny feels nothing positive for her family. She can't love them or feel affection of any kind towards them. She can remember what it was _like_ to love them in some cases, but the emotion itself is completely gone. Her brain has literally been changed by magic to forever regard the Weasley family as strangers. The best she can do is feel neutral towards them, but that neutrality can easily become hatred.

By the way, disowning is different in that it happens immediately, whereas breaking familial bonds occurs more gradually. It's the difference between cutting a rope with scissors or allowing it to fray slowly. And before anyone says "that sounds way too out there", please look up Capgras Syndrome and other affiliations. Our brains can do some seriously weird shit to us _without_ magic, so I don't think it's too out there to think that this could happen _with_ magic.

* * *

Hermione was awake when Professor Snape swept into the Hospital Wing, levitating Ginny's body behind him. Draco Malfoy was on his heels. Madame Pomfrey had just been getting ready to vanish the bone in Hermione's ankle, and she turned, irritated at having her concentration interrupted. When she saw Ginny, her face went pale and she hurried over to Professor Snape's side. The two of them held a quiet conversation that Hermione couldn't hear, and then Pomfrey directed Snape to place Ginny on one of the free beds near the back, on the opposite side of the room from Ron. She and Snape disappeared behind the curtains, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the main part of the room. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously glanced away, but not before Hermione noticed that Draco was clutching at his left arm in a strange way.

An awkward silence fell over the wing. After a minute, Draco sat down on one of the empty beds and gingerly eased himself back onto the pristine white covers. He grimaced when the movement jarred his arm and sat very still until the pain had passed. Hermione pretended that she hadn't been watching him and instead pulled one of the books that Harry had brought to her into her lap. She opened it to her bookmarker and stared down at the page without really processing what she was seeing. After her talk with Harry, she had hoped to speak to Ginny once more before the redhead did anything, but it appeared that she was too late. A depressed sigh escaped her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione turned her head and stared at him, hardly able to believe that Draco Malfoy, of all people, had just asked that question.

"You were sighing. I thought maybe your leg hurt. I'm going to get a pain potion for myself, so I could get you one as well." Draco looked uncomfortable as he spoke, though whether that was because of his arm or his offer, she wasn't sure.

"No, I'm fine," she said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around the development of Draco being nice. "My leg does hurt, but I don't like taking pain potions. They make me feel strange." Almost as soon as she'd spoken the words, she recoiled, amazed. What was wrong with her, sharing that kind of information with a Slytherin? Had she lost her mind?

"That's common. There are potions that don't do that." Carefully, he slid off of the bed and walked over to the cupboards where Pomfrey kept most of her potions. Hermione watched with interest as he opened the doors and scanned the rows of potions. Draco seemed to know exactly what he was looking for, even though most of the potions were labelled by their Latin names. He selected two vials at last and went back over to Hermione's bed. The one he dropped in her lap was a pale blue color, at distinct odds with the purple ones that she had been given earlier by Pomfrey. "That's a very low level numbing potion. It will take most of the pain away without making you feel like you've overdosed on medication."

"Thanks..." Without touching the vial, she watched him drink the dark blue potion that he'd retrieved from himself. It must have helped, because the lines of pain smoothed from his face, and he was able to rotate his left arm, though he winced at one point. Glancing down at her lap, she scooped the vial up and hesitated. Her mind was screaming at her that this was _Draco Malfoy_, and that he could hardly be trusted to give her something that wasn't poison, but her instincts told her that the potion was safe. Her ankle gave a particularly vicious twinge of pain, making the decision for her. There was no way she was going to sit around waiting for Pomfrey in pain if she didn't have to be. Hermione popped the cork off, placed the vial to her lips, and drank. The taste of blueberries mixed with a hint of something distinctly unpleasant spread across her tongue and she shuddered.

Draco had returned to his bed while she was making up her mind and was now perched on the edge, watching. Hermione set the vial on her nightstand and was surprised to feel that the potion was going to work already. The pain in her ankle was lessening to the point where she could twitch her toes without wanting to cry out in agony, which was a serious improvement. It was still there, but much more manageable, and she didn't feel like she was losing touch with the world, either. There was no doubt that Draco really knew what he was doing with potions. She shot a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"That helped," she stated quietly, her voice more sincere. "Thank you."

He nodded silently in response, his eyes fixed on the curtain where Snape and Pomfrey had gone. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. This Draco wasn't nearly as bad as the normal Malfoy, but she still wasn't going to be telling him any secrets. "I just hope it's nothing too serious."

"I was with Snape when Greengrass came running," Draco said absently. "She was really upset. Kept saying that..." His voice trailed off for a brief second before it came back. "... didn't look well." A puzzled frown crossed his face.

"Greengrass? You mean Daphne Greengrass?" said Hermione, shocked. As far as she knew, Daphne Greengrass was a cold, cruel girl who took delight in making other people unhappy. The day she helped anyone, much less a Gryffindor, was the day that the sun fell out of the sky. She ignored Draco's puzzled reaction to being unable to call Ginny a Weasley.

"No, her younger sister," he answered. "I think her name is Astoria."

Hermione wasn't familiar with Astoria Greengrass. The name struck a bell, but other than knowing that the girl was in Ginny's year and related to Daphne Greengrass, she was coming up empty. Silence fell over the Hospital Wing again. Draco was muttering to himself, his eyes narrowed in concentration, and Hermione glanced back down at her book. She hated to admit it, but for once, the prospect of more research was not exciting. Even Hermione Granger could only spend so much time with books before she lost it, and having the chance to talk to someone different was actually kind of nice.

She cast another glance at Draco and decided that she had to ask. "What happened to your arm?"

"Hmm?" Draco blinked and glanced over at her. "Oh, I got in the way of a slicing curse. Snape fixed me up but there was additional bruising to the muscles around the wound, and he didn't have any more of the potion that I needed. He said he's been way behind on his brewing lately."

"I see." Hermione's brow furrowed as she filed this information away for later perusal. She found it interesting that Draco had specifically _not_ said just whose slicing curse he'd gotten in front of. If it had been a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, he would have been shouting it from the rooftops. He was always gunning for the chance to play the injured victim. Did that mean it had been a Slytherin? It was tempting to ask, but she knew that he would never give her an answer. "Are you okay?"

A surprised look crossed his face. "I didn't think you'd care."

"Just because you're an arse doesn't mean I want you to be in pain," said Hermione, frowning. "Plus, you helped me with the pain potion."

"I'll be fine, Granger. That was the potion I needed, so there's no need for me to stick around here." He cast a glance at the curtains. "I _was_ going to wait for Professor Snape to be finished, but now I think that they might be a while. I'm going to go ahead to dinner. Would you..." Draco paused and frowned, as though asking her for anything hurt. "Would you tell him where I've gone if he asks?"

"Of course," she answered, a little pleased that he had asked. "Have a good dinner, Malfoy."

"Feel better, Granger," he muttered, a light flush spreading across his face. He walked hastily over to the door of the Hospital Wing and nearly ran right into Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Hermione half-expected him to complain about the slicing curse, but he didn't. If anything, he looked panicked at the sight of Dumbledore, and quickly rushed past the two professors before either of them could say anything. Dumbledore frowned deeply but allowed Draco to go. The fact that both of the professors hurried over to and disappeared behind the curtain where Ginny was worried Hermione even more and she desperately wished for some Expendable Ears so that she could hear what was going on. Not knowing was worse than anything, but she didn't have a choice at that moment.

**NIR**

Bright lights and the sound of soft voices woke Ginny. For a moment, she remained still, her eyes closed, and tried to remember what had happened. She could tell from the feel of the soft but stiff bedding beneath her fingers that she was in the Hospital Wing. Had a training session between her and her friends gotten out of hand? Sometimes Hannah had the tendency to let herself get a little out of control. But no – nothing on her body hurt anywhere, not even with that remembered, phantom pain that usually lingered for a day or two even after Madame Pomfrey had done her best. So what then?

She made an attempt to move and felt her hand come into contact with her wand, which had been resting on the bed beside her. Just like that, the memories swept over her in a rush, and she realized that she had _done_ it. Her name was no longer "Ginny Weasley"; she was just "Ginny". Amazed, she opened her eyes slowly and blinked up at the ceiling. White. Just as she had thought, she was in the Hospital Wing. Astoria must have either brought her there or alerted someone after she'd passed out. One of the more detailed books that she had read had noted that the ritual required a lot of magical energy, and that nine out of ten people fainted, which was actually merciful as some of the resulting changes could be rather painful. Ginny felt perfectly fine, though, except for the slight headache that was throbbing in her temples, and even that began to disappear as she levered her hands underneath her body and started to push herself into a sitting position. When she saw who was sitting there, however, she froze.

Arthur Weasley was seated in a chair pulled up right next to her bed. His face was tense and anxious, but he didn't appear overly surprised to see that she was awake. He made no move to help her sit up. She leaned back against her pillows and stared at him for a long moment, realizing for the first time that the ritual really_ had_ worked. Ginny felt nothing towards this man who had once been her father; she could clearly remember loving him and feeling safe around him, but those feelings were like stories she had once been told... distant and empty. Perhaps he felt the same way, for there was no warmth in his eyes when he glanced at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm okay," Ginny said, smoothing down her hair nervously. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight in the morning. Madame Pomfrey gave you a potion to make sure that you'd sleep all night. She thought you needed the rest. Your..." His voice dropped out on him. "And I..." Here, he paused, and his brow furrowed before he went on. "We were able to sense what you'd done as soon as it happened. _Molly_ was already on her way here when I arrived. Professor Dumbledore contacted that witch, Kelley Moore, from the Ministry of Magic in hopes that something could be done to reverse it, but she says that there's nothing we can do. You've legally disowned yourself and destroyed all of the bonds between us and you."

Even though she had already known that she'd been successful, it was still a rush, hearing someone actually say it out loud. Ginny smiled, not bothering to mention that she would have been furious if they had found a way to reverse it. "I know," she said at last, belatedly realizing that Arthur was waiting for her to say something.

"Why, Ginny?" Arthur leaned forward, pain flashing in his blue eyes. He could vividly remember the day that Ginny had been born. She'd been so beautiful and perfect, his little baby girl, the one he had thought he would never have the chance to meet. Looking at her now, sitting all by herself on the hospital bed, she looked so small and fragile. So alone. She was a complete stranger to him, as though his little girl had died and a new, different woman had taken her place. The only reason he was there to see her was because he knew he was_ supposed _to be, not because he felt any real desire to make sure she was okay. "Why did you do this?"

"I had to. You know what Ron did," Ginny said quietly, lifting her chin and gazing into his eyes. The magic had done its job well. She felt nothing. "I didn't want to do it, but... I couldn't bring myself to be okay with hating Harry."

There it was, the simple truth hanging in the air between them as he settled back in his chair. Arthur Weasley was normally an easy going man, but he couldn't keep himself from gritting his teeth in frustration. He and his wife had taken Harry Potter in with the intention of making him one of the family. But as it turned out, they had literally lost one of their children to him. Over the past week, he'd felt the subtle way that the magic was changing his feelings, but for the first time ever he felt an unexpected swell of hatred towards the Boy-Who-Lived for stealing his little girl away.

"I won't lie and say that I understand," he said finally, trying to control his emotions. If Ginny ever got wind of what he was feeling, she would be angry with him, and he didn't want to go through that. Not when things were already so bad between them. He didn't want to hate the woman who had once been his only daughter. "We're disappointed in your choice. I wish that you had spoken to us first."

Ginny didn't say anything. What could she tell him? She hadn't talked to her parents or to anyone besides Astoria because she'd been afraid that they would have tried to convince her otherwise. It had been_ her_ choice to make. Even now, sitting there in front of her father, she remained convinced that she had done the right thing, and that certainty in her eyes was all that Arthur Weasley needed to see. Abruptly, he shook his head and stood up, striding out of the curtained area without a word to her. Gazing after him in surprise, Ginny felt almost like she'd been slapped, even though he hadn't touched her. Was this how it would always be between her and her ex-family? Cold feelings and even colder looks because none of them could understand?

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered, tossing the covers on her bed back and getting to her feet. There was a mirror on her nightstand that she recognized as Luna's, meaning that her friends had been by to visit her. Pleased, Ginny picked it up and peered into the reflected glass. Instantly, she knew why Arthur had been so upset.

The books had all warned her that sometimes appearances could change when it came to a bond severance. According to one especially informed tome, it had something to do with the magical inheritance received by every wizarding child at birth, regardless of whether she or he was going to get another on their sixteenth birthday. Sirius' eyes had been gray when he was younger, but when he'd been disowned, his eyes had turned more of a silvery blue. Ginny had been expecting _some_ changes, but not what she was looking at. Her hair was no longer that shade of orangey-red that had distinguished the Weasley family for generations. Instead, it had turned a darker, almost auburn shade, which complimented her paler complexion much better and matched her gold-flecked brown eyes.

"Oh boy," she said under her breath, placing the mirror back on her bedside table. She stood up and shivered, realizing that without the additional warmth of her bed covers, it was actually pretty chilly. Someone – Astoria? – had brought in a change of clothing and left it piled on the chair on the opposite side of her bed. Ginny stripped off the flimsy hospital gown that she was wearing and donned the plain gray skirt and loose blue sweater. The clothing was Hannah's which meant it didn't fit very well - Hannah was larger in the breast and hip area than Ginny was - but it would do until she could return to Gryffindor Tower. Even the shoes, which she recognized as Luna's, were a size too large. As she finished dressing and tied her hair back with a green ribbon, she wondered what had happened to the clothing and shoes she'd been wearing when she'd passed out. Hopefully they had just been sent to the house elves for cleaning. With no money to her name except what little she had in her trunk, she'd need to make what she had last even longer than before.

Ready to face the world, she pulled open the curtains and peeked out, half-expecting to see a full Hospital Wing. She was relieved to note that the curtains around Ron's bed were drawn tightly shut and that the rest of the Wing was mostly empty. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, meaning she could have a quick escape. Ginny took a couple of steps out from behind the curtain and found herself staring at the one obstacle she hadn't counted on: Hermione, who had sat up the instant she heard Ginny make a sound. The two girls just stared at each for a moment, each taking the other one in.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Ginny asked finally, breaking the silence. Hermione's face was pale and pinched with pain. Her foot, still propped up on a few pillows, looked misshapen and curiously flat. Clearly Madame Pomfrey had begun the work of vanishing the bone. The next step, Skele-Grow, was unpleasant at best and painful at worst.

"Not too badly," Hermione said carefully. "All things considered, I mean. How are _you_?"

Ginny started to make a flippant remark, but stopped when she saw the obvious concern in Hermione's deep brown eyes. Instead, she moved across the floor and sat down in the chair. "I've been better," she admitted, not quite daring to look into Hermione's face. "..." Her voice dropped out on her when she attempted to call Arthur "Dad", and she sighed in frustration. "_Arthur_ was here earlier. He was angry with me, I think."

"I saw him storm out," she said softly, studying Ginny. "I like how your hair looks."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a tiny smile, fingering the end of her ponytail.

"Was it... weird?" asked Hermione after a beat of silence. She fiddled with the end of her quill, looking mildly embarrassed by her question. "Being around your..." Her voice died out and she rolled her eyes. "Around Arthur."

"It's kind of hard to explain," Ginny said after a moment. "I feel... lighter. When I was looking at Arthur, it was like I felt nothing towards him at all. Like he's a stranger. I can remember loving him as a father and all that, but it's like... like something I once dreamed about, or a story someone told me. Those emotions don't even feel real."

Hermione bit her lip. "Doesn't that upset you?"

She thought for a long minute, trying to analyze her feelings and put them into words someone else could understand. "Not at the moment," she said slowly. "I feel bad because he was upset with me. It panics me to know that I don't have any source of income, and to know that he won't provide for me anymore. But otherwise... I broke all of the bonds, so maybe the spell takes care of the missing them part, too." Ginny shrugged helplessly. "Maybe later, once I've had a chance to get used to things, I'll feel the worse for it. But honestly, I guess right now it's more overwhelming than anything else."

An awkward silence fell between the two of them and was broken only when Hermione shifted and sighed. "I was worried about you when Professor Snape brought you in," she said finally. "He was very upset."

"Do they _all_ know?" inquired Ginny, sounding dismayed. She hadn't stopped to think about what the public reaction might be in regards to the fact that she had disowned herself. It was widely considered to be a last resort and was practically unheard of. Now she found herself dreading what would happen when people like Rita Skeeter got a hold of the news. Ginny, the Weasleys, and Harry Potter would be the subject of gossip for days.

"I think so," Hermione said apologetically. "Professor Dumbledore, certainly, and likely Professor McGonagall. It's not the sort of thing that Snape would have kept from either one of them. But you know, you'll hardly be able to keep it quiet for long, Ginny. Someone will notice at some point, probably sooner rather than later. As it was, when Malfoy was in here earlier, he tried calling you "Weasley" and couldn't. I tried not to let on that I noticed, but I think that it made him wonder. I'm not sure he realizes that you're not a Weasley anymore, but that's the logical explanation that everyone will come to eventually."

"Spoken like you think a Slytherin could be logical," Ginny said with a weak smile, who knew just how intelligent Slytherins could be if Astoria was any indication. The enormity of what she had done was beginning to sink in, but she didn't want to show Hermione that she was becoming alarmed. She shifted in the seat and tried for a casual tone. "Has Ron found out? Or Harry?"

"Ron doesn't know. There will be an explosion when he does." Hermione grimaced at the thought. As much as she loved her boyfriend, his temper often got on her nerves, particularly as of late. She didn't appreciate being yelled at, and was pretty sure that Ron would be looking for a scapegoat once he found out what Ginny had done. There was no way Harry would let Ron anywhere near Ginny, which meant that she would be the obvious (and oh-so-lucky) target. "I don't think that Harry knows, either. I expect he'd have come to talk to me, or at least to visit you, and he hasn't been around." She glanced at Ginny. "Did you want to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to feel weird," she said uncertainly. "I did this partly for him, but that's not the only reason. I want him to still be my friend. He's one of the only things I have left."

"Oh, Ginny," said Hermione softly.

Ginny blinked at her, wondering why her friend sounded so compassionate and concerned, and belatedly realized that at some point, a single tear had slipped down her cheek without her notice. She quickly lifted a hand to brush it away and saw that her hands were actually shaking, even though she was no longer cold. Quite the opposite, actually. It now seemed to be quite hot in the room. A low, choked sound caught in her throat before it could escape, and she pressed her fingers to her lips to hold anything else in. Breaking down in front of Astoria was one thing, but she hadn't wanted Hermione to see her cry.

Looking sympathetic, Hermione scooted over, ignoring the flash of pain from her ankle, and patted the bed beside her. Ginny stood up and joined Hermione on the bed without much more urging, curling up into the brunette's side. Hermione drew the blankets over the two of them and held her younger friend, trying to hide how disturbed she was by how hard Ginny was trembling, though her friend wasn't crying. Her skin was icy cold, and although she had a fierce grip on Hermione's shoulders, her eyes showed that she was a million miles away. Deeply worried, Hermione rocked her until Ginny fell into a restless sleep, trying in vain to offer what little comfort she could give.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just a quick note, I hope that this doesn't bother anyone, but this story will contain Remus/Sirius slash. Nothing overly graphic, but I give fair warning. It's been up on my profile concerning this story for ages, but I doubt that everyone has actually visited my profile to check for things like that. I'm sorry for anyone who was hoping for Remus/Tonks shipping. There will be some, but it's definitely one-sided for Tonks. I adore R/S and I think it's practically canon; in my opinion, the only reason Tonks had a chance was because Sirius died. As you know, he's alive in this story, so that's just how it is. Enjoy!

* * *

The painful sensation of someone grabbing a hold of her shoulders and shaking her hard was what woke Ginny out of her fitful sleep. She'd been having the strangest dream about a green scarf that someone else was wearing and which she desperately wanted, and at first when she opened her eyes, she was puzzled by the fact that it was a man with red hair standing over her, not a blonde girl wearing a green scarf. Then her sleepy mind caught up with her eyes and she realized that the man was, in fact, a rather enraged Ronald Weasley, whose face was a deep shade of red bordering on purple that looked most unpleasant with his hair. His blue eyes were blazing and his fingers were digging into her shoulders so tightly that it actually hurt.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted somewhere behind them. "What do you think you're – "

"Mr Weasley!" Professor McGonagall thundered, racing into the room. "Unhand Miss Ginevra this instant!" She made a quick movement with her wand that jerked Ron backwards. Ginny flinched as his nails tore through her skin, leaving five bloody, stinging cuts on each shoulder. Ron was thrown into a chair across the Hospital Wing. Before he had the chance to get up, he found a furious professor looming over him. "Move from that seat before the Headmaster arrives, Mr Weasley, and I assure you that you will regret it."

Ron was breathing hard, almost gasping for air. He made an attempt to look around Professor McGonagall at Ginny, but the woman was pointedly blocking his way. Ginny took the chance to glance around quickly, trying to understand what was happening. Aside from Ron and Professor McGonagall, the only other person in the room was Hermione, who judging by the curiously misshapen look of her foot, was still confined to bed. That changed, however, when the Floo in the far corner of the Hospital Wing flared green, and Professor Dumbledore, accompanied by Arthur and Molly Weasley, emerged. Molly hurried over to her son immediately.

"I must ask that you not lose your temper again, Mr Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, looking deeply displeased with Ron's actions. "There was a reason that our conversation was taking place in my office, and I confess, I do not appreciate it when students leave before they are dismissed."

Normally, Dumbledore's ire would have been more than enough to take the wind out of Ron's sails. Not this time. "But she sided with _him_, sir!" he protested. "I know he's done something to her. That's got to be the only explanation for why a good girl like Ginny would chose a bastard like Potter. She's my sister. I _have_ to help her get free of his control!"

"Ginevra is no longer your sister," said Dumbledore calmly. "And Harry was not and is not controlling her. As I was trying to explain to you, there is no magic in this world that could force someone to break a bond that they did not want to break." He frowned faintly as he spoke, and Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. "Madame Pomfrey has run tests for every compulsion charm, spell, and potion that we know of, and every single one came up negative. It was done of her own free will, and that is something that you are going to have to learn to accept."

Ginny frowned slightly, unsure of what bothered her more: that Pomfrey had been running tests without permission while she was asleep, or the fact that she suspected Dumbledore still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Ron. Not that it mattered anymore, since Ron was no longer brother. She pushed the covers on her bed back and swung her legs over the side, attracting the attention of Molly, Arthur, and Ron, who tried to jump up again. Professor McGonagall had her wand out instantly, though it proved not to be required as Arthur placed a hand on Ron's shoulder in an effort to both calm and restrain him.

"How could you?" Ron demanded, glaring at Ginny. "How could you side with that bastard? How could you betray our family like that? He's evil, Ginny. Has he poisoned your mind? Or did he finally allow you to spread your legs for him and – "

"Mr Weasley!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Her face flushing with anger, Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Ron, how_ could_ I have chosen Harry when you're the epitome of a wonderful human being?" she said sarcastically. "You want to know the truth? I agonized over losing everyone in the family except for you. No longer being recognized as your sister was the best thing about this spell!"

"You little bitch," Ron spat, his hand instinctively flying to his pocket and drawing forth his wand. Only the fact that the four adults were still in the room kept him from casting a curse.

"Truth hurts," Ginny said coldly, and what she had spoken really was the truth: she missed the Ron she'd grown up with, the boy who had once been her dearest friend, but the man sitting in front of her and staring at her with such hatred had become a stranger long before she'd broken the bonds. Looking at him now, she couldn't even _remember_ what it was like to feel love or affection for him; the way she felt towards Ron was completely different from how she felt about Molly or Arthur or her other brothers. How could she feel even the memory of love for someone who could look at her with such pure venom and hatred? She was certain that if it weren't for the professors, Ron would have attacked her again.

"Disgusting," muttered Ron, shaking his head. "You've turned your back on the Light. I had thought better of you, but I guess _some _dark taints can never be washed off," he added meaningfully. Ginny turned pale at the reference to her second year as he continued, "But I hope you're happy with him, Ginevra. You've ruined your future. Someday, when he leaves you high and dry, don't come crawling back, understand?"

"Believe me, I don't want anything from you, now or ever," she replied, folding her arms. The movement pulled at the wounds on her shoulders and she grimaced in pain as fresh blood began to trickle down her back. "I would rather starve in the street than ask for anything from you, Ronald Weasley. I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but I'm sick of the way you're acting. It's like we don't even know you anymore! I was ashamed to be your sister, and quite frankly, I'm glad that I no longer have that title."

Ron turned white and then flushed red with rage. Before anyone else could say anything, he threw off Arthur's hand, rose to his feet, and stormed out of the room. Molly sighed and hurried after him without casting a single look at either her husband or her ex-daughter. Arthur sank down into the chair that his son had vacated and looked depressed. Hermione, who had been watching the scene in silence, was anxiously scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged concerned glances. Ginny sank down onto the edge of her bed, wishing that everyone else would leave so that she could do something about the deep scratches on her arms. She didn't know what Ron had been into, but the ten wounds burned like anything every time she so much as moved.

"Albus," said Arthur, breaking the silence. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I told you, I've already contacted Ms. Moore, Arthur. She tells me that the ritual was been officially recorded at the Ministry, which means that it was performed correctly. You know there is no way to break a disowning once it has been completed. Just like there was no way for us to undo what young Ronald did, there is no way to reverse this."

"I wouldn't want it to be reversed," interrupted Ginny, glancing between Arthur and Dumbledore. "I _chose_ to do this. I thought about what it would mean for a long time. I know it's probably hard for you to understand, but..." Her voice trailed off, because she could see from the way Arthur was looking at her that he_ didn't_ understand. Most likely, he never would. She swallowed hard and glanced down, unable to meet the condemnation in his eyes.

"Come, Arthur. I'm sure you're anxious to check on Ron and your wife," said Dumbledore, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Arthur nodded wordlessly and stood up, following the headmaster out of the room without so much as a glance back.

"How are you feeling, Miss..." Professor McGonagall's voice trailed off abruptly and she sighed. "Ginevra. I apologize. It will be some time before we remember that you are no longer a Weasley. For the time being, the fact that you can't be referred to as a Weasley will help, but I'm afraid that it means your secret will be out to the rest of the Wizarding World sooner rather than later." She studied her student for a moment, her keen eyes taking in every detail. "Do you feel well enough to leave the Hospital Wing? Madame Pomfrey says that there is nothing physically wrong with you, so you may leave, but if you wanted to stay here for an extra night that would be fine."

"No, I'm okay. I really just want to try and get back into a normal life," Ginny replied quietly. "I don't want to miss any more courses. If that's alright with you, Professor."

"Of course," said McGonagall, her expression softening slightly. "In spite of your desire to not fall behind, I must suggest that you not attend classes for the rest of the week. Madame Pomfrey is concerned that it would be too much for you. Furthermore, for the time being, I suggest that you do what you can to avoid Mr Weasley, until he has come to terms with your choice. If you find that you are having difficulties in any way, I urge you to come to me at any time."

"Thank you," said Ginny, inclining her head. She stood up and glanced at Hermione. "I'll come visit you later on, okay?"

Hermione nodded, realizing that Ginny didn't want to have a conversation in front of their professor. That was fine with her. "I'll be looking forward to it," she said with a half-smile. She wished more than anything that she could have been there to support Ginny during the next few hours, but even though her ankle was well on the way to being mended, it would be another day or so before Madame Pomfrey would even think about releasing her.

Totally aware of the two sets of eyes on her, Ginny straightened her shoulders and walked out of the Hospital Wing with her head held high, pretending like the scratches weren't bothering her at all. She would likely have at least a day or two before the rest of the world caught on to the fact that she had disowned herself, and in the meantime, she would need to put the best face forward that she could. The Weasley family name hadn't been regarded as particularly prestigious, but with no name at all, she would be regarded as even less than a muggleborn by any pureblood and even some half-blood students. It wouldn't be good if anyone outside of her circle of friends found out that she was the least bit upset by her decision.

Fortunately, classes were in, so Ginny didn't have to worry about running into anyone right away on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She was looking forward to a long, hot shower and putting on some clothes that actually fit as she spoke the password and climbed inside of the portrait, so she was completely unprepared for the strong set of arms that practically lifted her off of her feet. Ginny squeaked in surprise and pain as Bill Weasley hugged her so hard that it actually hurt. The instant her feet touched the ground, the twins were upon her, practically smothering her in an embrace. It took her a long moment to wriggle out of their grip, and then she backed away from the three of them, amazed.

"What..." she said, stunned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You honestly didn't think that we'd come visit after finding out what'd you done?" said Fred, giving her a cheeky smile. "Come now, baby sister, you know better than that."

Ginny felt a pang, though she tried to smother it. Bill, Charlie, and especially the twins had always been her favourite brothers. She could vividly remember running to Bill's and Charlie's room in the middle of the night when a bad dream awoke her, or giggling for hours with the twins when they'd cooked up some new prank to play on Ron or Percy. Standing in front of them knowing that she was no longer their sister hurt even worse than confronting Arthur and Molly, and she lowered her head, unable to look them in their eyes. They were strangers to her and she felt nothing for them, that was true, but remembering what she had once shared with them hurt.

"I'm not your sister anymore," she admitted softly.

George looped an arm around her shoulders. "If you think we're going to let some spell dictate whether or not you're our baby sister, you've obviously lost your mind along with your family status," he joked.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, glancing around at all three of them. She found herself smiling hopefully when all three of them nodded. Perhaps they would never share the love and affection that had once bond them together, but maybe a memory of that joy could be enough. "I'm glad. I thought for ages before I made the decision, but I guess it didn't really prepare me for how hard it would be."

"And Charlie feels the same way," added Fred, ruffling her hair.

"No word from Percy," continued George.

"But he's a big old git anyway," they concluded together.

Bill sat down on one of the plush scarlet couches and looked at her seriously. "I've heard some wild tales from Ron about Harry poisoning your mind and encouraging you to betray us, and Mum thinks you've gone off your rocker. Dad seems to be under the impression that Harry's stolen you away from us. I've come to hear the real story, Ginny. What made you decide to do this?"

"Do you want the real truth?" Ginny said, taking a seat across from him. She clenched her fists loosely in her lap as she spoke. "I just couldn't do it, Bill. You know that I've..." Her voice trailed off and she blushed faintly.

Fred decided to help. He grinned wickedly and said, "Been head over heels for Harry since the day you were born?"

"Yes, thank you," said Ginny, glaring at him. "I love Harry. You know that. We were some of the only supporters that he had in this world. I didn't think it was fair that he should lose us just because Ron's been acting barmy. I wanted to be with him more than I wanted to be a Weasley." She looked down at her hands, knowing that if there anyone she could be completely honest with, it was the three men sitting in front of her. "And... I knew what my life would be like if I stayed a part of the family. Always having to give in to Mum if I didn't want a massive argument and following Dad's path for me. I didn't want that for myself. I owe it to me to find out what else is out there."

"Agreed, but you didn't have to go so far," muttered Fred.

"Couldn't you have just moved to the other side of the world?" added George.

"Ginny, don't you realize what you've done? That's a long way to go for some independence," Bill said, ignoring the twins entirely. He was desperate for answers.

"It's not just about that, Bill," Ginny said, frustrated. "Didn't you hear me? I'm in love with Harry and I wanted to be with him even if he never wants to be with me. I know you've always thought that I just had a crush on him, but it's not like that. I couldn't bear the thought of hating him." She dropped her eyes. "Now when I know it's not supposed to be like that. If Ron had just kept his stupid mouth shut and never started this whole thing, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I guess that was just too hard for him!" Rising, she quickly walked over to one of the windows. As her back was to the three Weasley brothers, she didn't notice the looks of surprise that they exchanged at the anger in her voice. It was clear to all three of them that Ginny was well on her way to hating Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," said George, sounding unusually serious. "It's not right that you had to do this."

"We're sorry that Ron is such a prick," Fred told her.

She turned around and smiled weakly. "I know. I know that this affects all of us and that I should have talked to you first. I know that it's hard for you to understand. I know that maybe I made the wrong choice. But it's _my _choice, and I have to stick by it whether it's right or wrong. I hate the fact that it meant losing all of you, but..."

Bill stood up, headed over to her, and hugged her for a second time. "You could never lose us."

Ginny pressed her face into his chest and fought back tears. It was harder than she had expected, facing her brothers, and Charlie and Percy weren't even there. They had been such a big part of her life for so long that it was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that technically, she no longer had any right to be with them. The bonds between her and them had been severed, and would remain that way unless one of them chose to be disowned as well - which wasn't a likely scenario. She had to remind herself that the only reason Bill was hugging her was because he remembered a time when he had loved her, not because he loved her right then. It was enough to make what joy she would've gotten out of the embrace vanish, and she gently disentangled herself.

"Thanks for coming here to talk to me," she said quietly, refusing to look up at him as she dried her tears. "I was afraid that you would hate me."

"Just because we can't love you doesn't mean we would ever hate you," Bill told her, ruffling her hair in a way that he knew she hated. He grinned when she glared up at him. "Like the twins said, you're our baby sister no matter what the bonds or the Book say. That's never going to change, kiddo. I'm afraid that you're stuck with us."

"I can live with that," Ginny said, giving him a half-hearted smile. She couldn't help wondering how long that would be true for. What if they got sick of or began to hate her? How long could the memories of their childhood sustain such an awkward relationship for? Would there come a time when the fact that they couldn't love her matter more than what they had once shared? The knowledge that it wasn't enough, that it would never be enough, hit hard. A shiver passed through her body and she loosely wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly, she was chilled, and she knew it had nothing to do with the outside temperature.

**NIR**

Remus Lupin set aside the letter that he had been reading and leaned forward, resting his head upon his hand. He had a dreadful headache and the rather depressing news from Tonks wasn't doing anything to make it better. Although he had stopped reading before he got to the end, he knew what the last few paragraphs of her letter would say. She would encourage him to write to Harry and tactfully mention that it would be good for the both of them, even if Remus was often out of reach. No matter how many times he pointedly ignored her advice, she stubbornly saw fit to offer it over and over again. It was enough to make him wish that his mission for Dumbledore would go on for another couple of weeks at least, but unfortunately, he would be returning to London the next morning... and he would be empty-handed when he did.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he glanced at the letter again, quickly scanning the parchment for anything he might have missed the first time. The Death Eaters and Voldemort had been suspiciously quiet as of late. Rita Skeeter was still trying to fan the flames of the Potter and Weasley bond severance, but with nothing fresh to report, it was starting to become old news already. There was a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor starting at Hogwarts the very next day, after over a week of Dumbledore teaching the class whenever he had the time to spare. Remus smiled wryly, hoping that the new professor would have more luck than he'd had. Finally, she'd written that Severus Snape had been in even more of a bad mood than normal, and that she was trying to stay out of his way after he'd hexed her for tripping over the umbrella stand again. That made Remus roll his eyes. Whenever Severus was in a rotten mood, he had the tendency to take it out on whoever was around that he hated most. No doubt Harry and the rest of the students were having a _wonderful_ time at Hogwarts.

"Bloody Slytherins," he muttered with no real heat, shaking his head. He would have written Tonks back, but he was leaving in the next four or five hours, and he would arrive before the owl had a chance to give a letter to her. Instead, he folded the letter and tucked it carefully into his robes. Doing so dislodged the roll of parchment that Dumbledore had given him, and it fell to the floor. He glanced down at it, knowing that there was no use in keeping it, but reluctant to throw it out.

Lately, Dumbledore's missions had involved tracking down the rogue werewolf packs that existed in Europe and trying to convince them to side with the Light instead of the Dark. Remus had never realized just how many smaller werewolf packs had evaded the Ministry radar, and he had no idea how Dumbledore was finding them all. He had no problem in approaching them – most of people tended to be very welcoming when they realized he was a werewolf as well – but he rarely had success. What could the Light offer werewolves? When most of them saw Remus, who had been out of work for well over two years and whose best clothing was often in shoddy shape, they weren't exactly jumping at the bit to return with him. If anything, they usually tried to encourage _him_ to stay with _them_. Morality and ethics weren't exactly a huge selling point when parents had young children to feed and a dark wizard offering them wild, but long sought after promises.

The mission he had just been on had been especially difficult, as it was an entire family: father, mother, and three children: a teenager about Harry's age and two younger kids. Apparently, the teen had been bitten when he was only ten years old, and had infected his entire family on the first full moon when his parents didn't take the appropriate cautions. For nearly six years, the five of them had lived in the wild, after being cast out of the village where they had made their home when their lycanthropy had been discovered. Remus had never even had a chance in convincing them to return to London with him; the father had already been swayed by Voldemort's promises, and seeing Remus had really only pushed him into the dark side's embrace that much faster. He hadn't wanted to hear that Voldemort was a liar, and Remus had been forced to give up, knowing that his warnings were falling on deaf ears.

Swearing softly under his breath, Remus stood up and walked over to the window. It was nearing the date of the full moon, and his body was already beginning to feel the pull of the werewolf. By the time he returned to London, he would have just enough time to make his report to Dumbledore before he would have consume the Wolfsbane and rest up. Being overwhelmed or stressed had the tendency to make full moons that much more difficult on him; as it was, werewolves were not meant to be solitary creatures, and that made the transformations painful enough as it was. The wolf longed for its mate and couldn't understand where Sirius had gone. He leaned against the cold glass and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. More than ever, he would have given anything to be going home to Sirius. Things had been much simpler when, at the end of the day, he could retire to bed in Sirius's arms and feel completely safe. Now his nights were spent tossing and turning, with little to no actual sleep.

"Fucking hell," he said out loud, returning to his seat and slumping into the chair. He stared up at the ceiling, trying hard not to think about that poor family who was seeking safety in Voldemort, of all people, and wondered how it had all gone so wrong.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Several of the reviews made me laugh. You guys are just too funny! Don't worry. Here is exactly what you've all been waiting for. Harry's reaction! I thought about what he would act like for a long time before I wrote this chapter. It's important to me that my characters remain_ in_ character, and I hope that this chapter reflects that. Also, I've had a few questions popping up about Sirius and how he survived. That won't be explained in detail until later, sorry, but the circumstances are hinted at. I hope that will tide you over. This chapter is extra long, so enjoy!

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore glanced out over the staff room and waved his hand for silence once everyone had a cup of coffee or tea, causing the assembled professors to turn towards him with curious looks. It was rare for the Hogwarts staff to have a meeting before breakfast, as most of them had more free time after classes were finished for the day, but this was a special - and very important - occasion. He cast them all a broad smile and indicated the man that was standing beside him. Nearly a week after their original talk in Dumbledore's office, Chance Astrum was finally gracing Hogwarts with his presence. The slender young man grinned cockily and tossed the staff a genial wave that made Professor Snape scowl. Chance's smirk grew even wider, and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at the reaction.

"As you know, our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professor fled the building without giving us any warning," he explained. "I've had some difficulty procuring someone else for the position. Fortunately, one of my younger friends agreed to step in and teach for the remainder of the year so that the Ministry wouldn't have a chance to slip another Dolores Umbridge into our midst. I'd like to introduce you all to Professor Chance Astrum."

"I assume there is a reason that we are having this meeting so early beyond meeting a new professor, Headmaster? I do have delicate potions brewing that require a great deal of my care," said Severus, eyeing Chance with no small amount of distaste as scattered, welcoming applause filled the room. From what he could tell, Chance seemed like a Gryffindor, which meant that Severus had no use for him.

"Yes, Severus, there was," said Dumbledore patiently, used to the younger man's brisk demeanour. He took a sip from his cup of tea and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement regarding the situation between young Mr Potter and the Weasley family."

Severus and Minerva exchanged looks. Neither of them were surprised that Dumbledore was choosing to let the staff in ahead of time. It was only a matter of days, possibly hours, before word got out. There were a lot of hints that someone was bound to pick up on. However, since they weren't looking forward to the inevitable storm of chaos that would occur when news of Ginny's disowning flooded the wizarding world, they weren't sure they _wanted_ Dumbledore to share. The more people that knew, the bigger a risk that the truth would spread that much more quickly, and some of the staff members were gossips.

"What is it, Albus?" asked Filius curiously. "Have they found a way to repair the bonds?"

"You know that can't be done," said Severus, rolling his eyes. Honestly, he was convinced that he worked with idiots sometimes. "Once the bonds are broken, that's it."

"I'm afraid Severus is correct, Filius. The familial bond is still severed. However, what I have gathered you all here to tell you is that the bonds to one_ particular_ Weasley have not been broken. Or should I say, an ex-Weasley." Dumbledore watched Chance closely as he spoke, and saw the younger man's head snap up. "Young Miss Ginevra chose to disown herself from the Weasley family rather than allow the bonds between her and Mr Potter to be destroyed."

A stunned silence fell over the room. Chance's face went pale and he sank back against his chair heavily, a reaction that Severus noticed and filed away to ponder at a later time. Everyone else in the room simply looked stunned for a moment. Then, in the next instant, a babble of voices expressing amazement and shock spilled across the room. Dumbledore allowed this to go on for a few minutes as he listened calmly to the reactions. Most of the professors were merely surprised, but a few - most notably Rolanda Hooch and Aurora Sinistra - were horrified by what the disowning would mean for Ginny's future.

After several minutes, Dumbledore spoke up again. "The point to my sharing this vital information with you is so that we can be prepared for when the rest of the students find out. Miss Ginevra will need our help and possibly our protection in the face of the inquiries she is bound to face from both students and the outside world. I'm afraid some of her classmates in particular may receive the news less than favourably." A few professors glanced at Severus, and he sneered back at them as Dumbledore continued, "Being that it will only be a matter of time before the truth is found out, I have decided to announce it tonight at dinner."

"Albus!" Minerva protested immediately. "Did you ask Miss Ginevra if she would be okay with that?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Having reflected deeply on the topic, Minerva, I have decided that it best. Always get the jump on your enemy as opposed to waiting for the shoe to fall."

"Have you even told Harry yet?" she demanded.

"That is being taken care of as we speak," he replied calmly. "I believe that young Miss Granger is currently speaking to him in the Hospital Wing. Besides, Harry will not be present for dinner. He has requested permission to go to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts, and after some thought, I have agreed that it will be safe for him to go. He wants to look at the Black family vault, and since he didn't have a chance to visit Diagon Alley this summer, I find it only fair that he be allowed to do so. He will be well escorted," he added with a significant look at Severus and Minerva. Both of them nodded silently. "Minerva, if you wish to give Miss Ginevra advance warning of the announcement at dinner, I urge you to do so."

Minerva pressed her lips together, struggling to hide her disapproval. "I will."

"I just can't believe it," said Pomona after a moment, shaking her head. "That poor little girl. What about her future? She has nothing now. Not even a family name to fall back on."

"I'm sure she will get by just fine," Severus said coldly. There had been many times when his own name had worked against him, so he saw no reason why Ginny couldn't rise above the problems she had caused for herself. He had difficulty believing she had given up so much for a spoiled boy like Harry Potter, but then again, he'd never even _attempt_ to understand the mentality of a Gryffindor. They were just weird, and no doubt it would give him a headache.

"Yes, she will, but she will need what help we can give her." Dumbledore glanced out the window and then looked at his staff. "It is just about time for breakfast, so I suppose we shall adjourn. Please make it an effort to treat Miss Ginevra the same as you always have. Also, be aware that as per Poppy's orders she will not be attending her classes for the rest of the week."

The professors rose, murmuring amongst themselves, and left. Dumbledore cast strong privacy wards and turned back to Chance, who hadn't moved an inch since his announcement. He had purposely not told Chance about the problems between the Weasleys and the Potters, because he'd known that it would make Chance want to tell Harry who he really was - and that wouldn't work with Dumbledore's plans at all. Now that Chance knew that Harry had someone who was willing to stand by his side no matter what, he would be more willing to remain silent about the truth. It was all working out very well, and he was actually quite pleased with how things had turned out, though he made sure to hide that emotion from his face when Chance looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chance asked, distrust flickering in his eyes.

"You are not Harry's godfather anymore," Dumbledore told him calmly. "I considered telling you about the situation, but I was worried about your reaction. You know that it's imperative that Harry not know that you're alive. He and Voldemort still share a link, and if that information becomes available to Voldemort, it would eliminate our chance for a surprise attack."

An angry look flashed across Chance's face. "Fuck your surprise attack, Dumbledore. My godson just lost the only family that he had left. You had no right to keep that from me."

"Sirius, I apologize for not telling you, but I feel that it was best. Remember, it's for Harry's own safety that he believes you're dead. Or did you want Voldemort to be able to play the same trick on him a second time?" Dumbledore asked. When Chance winced at the comment, he softened. "I understand that you're having a hard time keeping this secret from Harry and Remus. Would it make you feel better to tell Remus the truth?"

Chance appeared to be surprised by the offer. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, though he was careful not to make eye contact with Dumbledore as he pondered his answer. Was this some kind of trap? You could never tell with Dumbledore. That's how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. Right after Dumbledore had saved his life, he'd been dazed enough to swear an Unbreakable Vow that as long as the man did his best to protect Harry, Sirius Black (or Chance Astrum) would abide by his decisions in regards to Harry Potter and the war in general. Unless he had proof that Dumbledore was deliberately putting Harry in danger, he would lose his magic if he told Harry or anyone else the truth if Dumbledore didn't give him permission to do so. Would telling Remus be playing into Dumbledore's plans?

"I'll think about it," he said at last.

"You do that," Dumbledore said pleasantly, finishing his cup of tea and rising to his feet. He took the wards down with a wave of his hand, not even bothering with his wand. It pleased him to watch the way Chance paled a little at the display of magic. "Come along. It's time for breakfast, and for the students to meet their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

**NIR**

Being that she had been granted the rest of the week off from classes, Ginny had decided that it was time to make an effort at catching up on her schoolwork. Falling behind had the tendency to be disastrous, as most of the later classes in the curriculum would build upon the earlier ones. Instead of going to breakfast, she remained behind and started doing some research for a potions essay. She'd gotten about halfway through before she was interrupted by the return of several Gryffindor students; her roommates had brought her a couple of hot rolls, and while she ate, they gushed about the handsome new professor that had been introduced and insisted on giving her a complete head to toe description. Only when the Common Room finally emptied out was she been able to get back to work, but by then Ginny found herself unable to focus. Her thoughts kept wandering, which made it difficult to concentrate on an already boring potions essay.

"Bloody potions. Who cares about the different kinds of hellebore?" she mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"I've often thought that myself."

"What the..." Ginny jumped, sending her parchment and book to the ground, and scrabbled for her wand at the same time, resulting in her nearly falling out of the chair. She heard the sound of familiar laughter and scowled, rolling her eyes as Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off of his shoulders. He was grinning, clearly amused by his little prank. "Very cute, Potter," she grumbled, straightening herself out. "I could've hexed you, you know."

"And just when did you plan to do that?" he teased. "Before or after you hit the floor?"

Ginny shot him a mock glare and tucked her wand into the waistband of her skirt. "Was there a reason you're pranking me, or were you just trying to have some fun at a poor girl's expense?" She knelt and began to collect her parchment, quill, and potions book. Thankfully, her research appeared to be mostly intact.

"I had a reason," Harry said, still smiling as he watched her. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about going to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts. I didn't tell him what I wanted to go for. I just said that I wanted to look at Sirius's vault, and he agreed. Hermione told me that you had the day off from classes, so I thought I would ask if you wanted to come along."

"You spoke to Hermione?" she asked nervously, shooting him a quick glance as she finished gathering her books together. He didn't_ look_ like he knew, and he didn't appear to have noticed that the flow of banter between them had returned to the way it had been before. Perhaps Hermione hadn't told him after all. Ginny brightened a little as she stood up, enjoying the thought of spending the day with him. "Sure, if you don't mind me seeing the Black Family Vault."

Harry shrugged. "Safety in numbers. Bellatrix was a Black, so you never know what might be in there."

"On second thought, maybe I'll stay here."

"You sure?" He removed the cloak, bringing the rest of his body into full view, and began folding it up neatly. As he tucked it into his bag, he added, "Then you have fun with those essays."

She looked at the stack of books and parchment, then after Harry, who was climbing out the portrait hole, and made up her mind. "Hang on, wait for me!"

"Changed your mind, did you?" he asked innocently with a grin, slowing down so that she could fall into step beside him. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and refused to speak to him the whole rest of the way down to the hall.

Much to their surprise, Nymphadora Tonks was the only one waiting for them. She was leaning against the wall beside the doors, her expression looking unusually pensive. For once, her hair was a surprisingly subdued shade of dark blonde that fell in waves down to her shoulders. Instead of the robes that would signify her as an Auror, she was wearing a simple violet robe over a plain black skirt and a white blouse. Paired with pale green eyes, her overall appearance made her look rather young. Her head rose as they approached, and a broad grin crossed her face when she caught sight of them. All signs of her bad mood vanished as she stepped forward.

"Wotcher, Harry, Ginny," she greeted brightly. "I heard that I'm escorting you to Diagon Alley? Sounds right fine by me. Kingsley's been in a state lately, and I welcome the chance to get away from the office. Are we going shopping?"

"We're going to Gringotts," said Harry quickly. "Err... Tonks..."

"I'll wait outside for you," Tonks told him, guessing what was on his mind. "You'll be alright going in there by yourself. Gringotts is one of the safest places in Britain. No dark wizard is going to be stupid enough to risk bringing the wrath of the goblins down on him by starting a fight in there."

"Thanks," he said, flashing her a smile.

"No problem. Come here, you two. I've got a portkey somewhere." Looking frazzled, Tonks patted her robes. She finally came up with the portkey, which looked like the wrapper from a piece of muggle candy. Harry and Ginny stepped closer to her and reached out to place a finger on the wrapper. Tonks whispered the activation word and the three of them vanished.

In spite of the rough ride, Ginny managed to land on her feet, but Harry stumbled when he came down and fell against her, sending them both to the ground. Tonks chuckled, making no move to hide her amusement as Harry turned a deep pink and scrambled off of Ginny. He looked so embarrassed that Ginny allowed him on a reprieve on being teased and instead looked up at the Gringotts Bank. It had been some time since she'd visited the enormous building, not since the last annual Weasley trip to Diagon Alley for school books and supplies. Just thinking about the trip was enough to make her happiness over the outing disappear. There was nothing in Gringotts for her now. She had no money to her name except for a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Maybe I'll wait out here, too," she said suddenly. "With Tonks."

"No way," Harry said before Tonks could speak. "You said you were coming, so let's go." In a surprising show of boldness, he took her by the hand and forcefully pulled her up the steps. Too shocked to fight back, Ginny allowed him to yank her into the bank. Several goblins turned to stare at them, but none of them approached. Harry didn't appear to be daunted by the glares and marched across the room, dragging Ginny along behind him. As he stepped up to the counter, she slipped her hand free and moved off to the side, aware that she was blushing because of how hot her face felt.

Some part of her had wondered whether that part of the ritual had worked, and there was no doubt in her mind that she had her answer. The feel of having Harry's hand around hers had been a complete rush that still left her feeling a bit dizzy. She fanned herself and waited patiently as the goblin spoke to Harry for a moment before hopping off of its stool and gesturing for Harry to follow it. He glanced back at Ginny and she nodded, indicating that she was willing to wait while the necessary paperwork was filed. Harry nodded back and went into the room with the goblin.

Alone, Ginny drummed her fingers on the edge of the counter, conscious of the occasional glare from a goblin. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that they somehow knew she didn't belong in a bank. She tried to ignore them and focused on watching a beautiful little girl who was clearly out on a shopping trip with her mum. A pang went through her as she watched the mother withdraw some money and walk out of the bank hand-in-hand with her daughter. That was what she'd given up, in return for a boy who could make her heart turn over. Ginny sighed and looked back as the door opened and Harry came back out. He spotted her and grinned, prompting a small smile in return. For better or worse, she'd made her choice.

"That was fast," she greeted him as he approached.

"It was only the first part," he replied, surprising her when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up. He pushed two things into the palm of her hand before letting go and watching her closely.

Ginny gave him a suspicious look before slowly opening her fingers. Her jaw dropped when she saw that there were two little keys in her hand, one inscribed with the number 687 and the other with the number 711. She glanced back up at him and tried to speak patiently. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Hermione told me what you did," Harry said quietly, his green eyes trained on her face. "She explained what it meant. No one has... _ever_ done anything like that for me, Ginny. I can't even begin to thank you." He straightened his glasses. "But this is a start. From now on, you officially have full access to everything that I own. What's mine is yours, including the property that I inherited from my parents and Sirius, as well as all of my gold. Those keys are for you, and if you come into the office, Griphook can perform the necessary paperwork so that you'll have legal access to everything and not just the vaults."

"Harry, I can't accept this," Ginny said, stunned. She tried to give the keys back to him and scowled when he refused. "Look, I appreciate that you want to thank me, but this is just way too much. You weren't my only reason for what I did. Besides, that's your legacy from Sirius and your parents. I couldn't possibly..."

"You can, and you will." He caught her hand and closed her fingers over the keys, preventing her from giving them back. "Please, Ginny. Regardless of whether I was your only reason, I was still _a _reason." A crooked smile crossed his face, and his eyes looked suspiciously damp. "You know that I've always felt guilty about having so much, but I never had anyone to really share it with. Between my parents and Sirius, they left me with enough gold that we could both spend a thousand galleons a day and there would still be a mountain left over. So please, take it, alright? And I don't want you to feel bad about using the gold, either," he added. "I want you to know that it's yours just as much as it is mine."

As touched and relieved as she was, she couldn't quite stop the tears from filling her eyes. Harry looked quite alarmed when he noticed that she was nearly crying and she burst out laughing instead, brushing away the tears with her free hand. All of her money troubles were apparently over before she'd even had the chance to really think about them. A wave of affection flooded through her, and she found herself smiling shyly. She had loved Harry long before he'd proven what kind of man he could be, but now she cared for him even more.

"Thank you," she said softly, holding the keys so tightly that she could feel an imprint being pressed into her skin. "Thank you so much, Harry."

"I should be the one thanking you," he pointed out. "Even if you_ did_ ignore me and go through with it when you shouldn't have."

"Like I said, it wasn't just for your sake, though that was a large part of it," she told him. "I did it for me, too. It hurts, and I know that I've lost a lot, but I'm actually glad that I did it." She hesitated briefly. "I feel... more free, somehow."

Harry looked troubled, but he smiled anyway. "I'm glad. Come on, Griphook is waiting."

"Alright." Ginny followed him across the room and entered the small office, then closed the door behind them. Griphook was sitting behind a desk with his hands folded, waiting patiently. Offering him a tentative smile, Ginny sat down in one of the chairs and folded her hands in her lap. Harry sat beside her.

"This is her," he said to Griphook. "I want her name to be on all of the paperwork, so that she has as much access to everything as I do."

Griphook sorted through a few of the pages on the desk, making two stacks. "Does that include the Potter Family Vault as well as the Black Family Vault?" he inquired. "According to our records, you haven't visited or returned the paperwork for those vaults."

"There's a difference?" Harry said in surprise. "I knew I hadn't seen Sirius's vault, but I've definitely been to mine."

Raising an eyebrow, Griphook opened a slender black book. "You have four vaults total, Mr Potter. The two vaults that you've mentioned are your own personal vault, started for you in January of 1980." He flipped to a new page. "And the personal vault of one Sirius Orion Black. What you seem to be unaware of is that since you have reached the age of sixteen and received your magical inheritance, you are permitted to have access to the remainder of your family vaults as well as the Black Family Vault. We sent you that documentation on July 31st of this year. Did you not receive it?" His piercing gaze rested on Harry.

"No, I didn't," Harry said slowly, looking confused. "I was at the Dursley home. I didn't get any letters all summer." He cast a bewildered glance at Ginny, who could only shrug in response. But it didn't take the he two of them long to come to the same conclusion. Ginny winced when Harry swore softly. "That bastard. He's been running interference with my mail!"

"Someone prevented you from getting your mail?" Griphook said sharply.

"I bet it was Dumbledore," raged Harry, not paying attention to Griphook at all.

"Albus Dumbledore?" the goblin said loudly. Harry stopped and glanced at him as Griphook continued, "According to my documentation, from the time that you were placed into a muggle home, Albus Dumbledore has been considered your magical guardian. That means that he has been the manager for your vaults, which allows him a certain amount of restricted access to gold and property. This includes the Black vaults that you became the owner of in late mid June. When we sent you the information about your family vaults, we included the papers for you to sign that would prevent your magical guardian from having entry to your vaults or property." His eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that your magical guardian deliberately kept those papers from you?"

Face like a storm cloud, Harry gritted his teeth. He couldn't openly accuse Dumbledore of having done that because he had no proof. "I will say that I didn't see those papers, so I would like a copy right now," he said as calmly as he could. "I don't want anyone to be able to access my vaults or property or anything that I own except for me or Ginny."

"Very good, Mr Potter. One moment." Griphook closed the book, slipped off of his chair, and disappeared through a door at the back of the room.

"That bastard," Harry burst out immediately, springing to his feet. "How dare he keep those papers away from me. Did he ever plan to tell me that I have more vaults here?" He began pacing back and forth. "I bet this was all just a ploy to be able to keep using Grimmauld Place without my permission. What the fuck else has he been keeping from me? Why would he do this, Ginny?"

"I don't know," Ginny said honestly. She'd known that they weren't supposed to write to Harry that summer, and indeed, the few times she'd attempted to get a message to him anyway, he'd never responded. At least now she understood why. Dumbledore had probably enacted new wards around the Dursley home that prevented any mail from getting in. "Harry, maybe you should get a copy of everything that pertains to your vaults. It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, dropping back into the chair. His expression was a mixture of anger and hurt, and she felt a swell of pity for him as he mumbled, "I just can't believe this... every time someone tells me to trust Dumbledore, something like this happens, and I don't understand how I'm supposed to be able to trust him when he keeps pulling this kind of crap with me." He gave a groan of frustration and buried his head in hands.

Unfortunately, Ginny had no answer for him. Albus Dumbledore was a mystery to more than one person, and she didn't think anyone would ever understand the games that the man loved to play. She sat in silence until Griphook finally returned carrying a folder, from which he removed several sheets of parchment. He slid the sheets across the desk and placed a quill on top of them. Lifting his head, Harry signed them without saying a word, and as soon as his signature was written, the papers disappeared. Griphook smiled widely, looking pleased, as Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Could I get a copy of all of the records for my vaults?" he asked, glancing at Ginny. "And is there a way to make sure that Albus Dumbledore can't make any more financial decisions for me at all?"

Griphook nodded. "Right now, Albus Dumbledore can no longer remove any money from your vault. The papers that you signed also mean that all wards to your properties have been re-set and keyed to you, so it will be necessary for _you_ to allow new people to enter, as the only person who will be allowed in is you. However, being that Dumbledore will be your magical guardian until you turn seventeen years old, he can still request information pertaining to your files. If you desire, we can file the appropriate paperwork to make sure that no one here will speak to Albus Dumbledore in regards to your property or vaults. He will have no jurisdiction as far as the Potter and Black vaults."

"That's what I want," Harry said firmly. "But I have one more request. I want Ginny to have exactly the same amount of power that I do in regards to everything that we own, both money and property. Is that possible?"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked. "No! It's more than enough that you've given me keys to the vaults, and that you're sharing so much with me. You can't just – "

"Yes, I can," Harry interrupted. "Ginny, look. I don't have any other family. If something happens to me, I want to know that you could take care of everything. There is no way that I want Dumbledore to be able to get his hands on my vault or my property again. The only way to prevent that is to have the name of someone I trust be given equal status."

Put like that, Ginny didn't know how to argue, even though she still didn't feel right about it. She frowned and remained quiet as Griphook removed more parchment from his folder and began directing both of them to sign at different spots. Reluctantly, she picked up a quill and signed wherever Griphook wanted her to. The goblin cast her a doubtful look when he learned that she had no last name, but allowed her to sign as merely "Ginevra". Once the two of them had signed everything, those papers vanished as well. Next, Griphook took out another piece of parchment that was somewhat different. It was quite thick, with a distinctly greenish cast, and covered with strange writing that Ginny didn't recognize. He placed it on the table and gestured to Harry.

"Hand," he said.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry extended his hand. Griphook carefully pricked the end of Harry's index finger with a small penknife and allowed a single drop of blood to fall on the parchment. Beside the drop of blood, Harry signed his name again in weird, bright green ink, and then, as per Griphook's instruction, took out his wand and tapped the parchment, leaving a bright gold spot. Blood, spot, and signature all glowed briefly before disappearing. Nodding in satisfaction, the goblin repeated the procedure with Ginny. She sucked on her wounded finger as Griphook carefully placed the green parchment inside of his folder and stood up. He walked over to a flat table in the corner of his office and placed the folder on top. The table lit up with an eerie yellow light, and when it disappeared, a second white folder had appeared next to the first.

"Your copy, Mr Potter," Griphook said, handing the white folder to Harry. "You and your partner now have the exact same status in regards to all four vaults and all property belongings to the Potter and Black families. Everything is in both your names."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, performing a quick shrinking charm. He tucked the folder safely into his pocket. "Out of curiosity, what were the blood and the spot from my wand for?"

"Sealing with blood and magical signature is a method of safety," Griphook informed him with a strange grin, heading over to a strange little box that was sitting atop a table behind him. "Particularly when one party possesses no last name. It helps to ensure that no one can pretend to be you. Our methods are extremely secure." He opened the top of the box and reached inside, then returned to the desk holding four more keys in his hand. Two he handed to Harry, and the other two went to Ginny, who examined them. Both were made out of a shiny black material. One was for Vault XI, and the other was Vault III.

"X-one?" Harry asked, looking blank.

"Roman numerals. It's the number eleven," said Ginny, carefully placing the four keys in the pocket of her skirt. "The family vaults must have a different numbering order than regular vaults do."

"Correct," said Griphook. "This concludes our business for the time being, Mr Potter, Miss Ginevra. If you would like, I can have a goblin take you down to visit your vaults."

"Yes please." Harry stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. She followed the two of them out of the office and over to the track, where Griphook spoke quietly to one of the goblins who was waiting to man a cart. Griphook nodded and gestured for the two of them to climb in. Once they were settled and holding on tightly, the goblin launched them down the track.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I had a few concerns that I was heading down the road of Dumbledore bashing. I hope that this chapter will clear things up. Even though this story will feature a more independent Harry and Ginny, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm trying to bash anyone. It may seem that way at first, but that's because the story is primarily from their point of view, and neither one of them is all-seeing. Please enjoy!

* * *

The cart took them deep underground, much further than either of them had ever been before. Ginny smoothed her hair back and glanced around, fascinated by the sight of the occasional dragon. She'd always known that Gringotts was well protected, but knowing was a lot different than seeing. No wonder Tonks had felt comfortable with letting her and Harry come down by themselves; the lower depths of the bank was a virtual maze, with tunnels going left and right everywhere she looked. It would take a goblin's near perfect memory to be able to remember what tunnel led to which place. As though sensing her thoughts, the goblin at the front of their cart cast a smirk over his shoulder and reached out towards the lever that controlled the cart's speed. He twisted the lever violently, bringing the cart to a screeching halt that nearly took both Harry and Ginny off of their feet.

"Vault III, the Black Family Vault," the goblin announced, nimbly clambering out of the cart without waiting for them. He hurried over to the surprisingly small, black stone door, which stood about the same height and twice the width of a normal door. There was a golden circle in the middle of the door, and he pointed to it as he spoke. "Please put your hands here so that the vault can decide if it wishes to accept you or not."

"Hang on, we did the necessary paperwork upstairs," Harry said, helping Ginny out of the cart. "So what do you mean,_ if_ the vault wants to accept us?"

An ugly smile was his response. "Many of these pureblood vaults are so old and have been exposed to so much magic that they have become somewhat sentient," answered the goblin, sounding far too pleased for Harry's liking. "The contents are legally yours and Gringotts has allowed you access to them. That is the extent of our involvement. Whether or not the vault_ itself_ accepts you as a master will depend, but the only way to find out is to place your hand on that circle. In this case, Mr Potter, you requested that someone else be your equal. That means both of you will have to do it, or the vault will not open."

Ginny was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity drove her to. "What happens if the vault decides not to accept us?"

"You will be sucked inside and the vault will do whatever it wants with you. Gringotts does not allow their goblins to intervene," he replied, smirking broadly. From the expression on his face, he was very much interested in having that outcome. "Now, if you please, the day is growing late."

"Come on, Ginny. It can't hurt us," Harry said. "Sirius left the contents to us." He stepped forward and placed a hand on the gold circle before Ginny had the chance to remind him that yes, the vault_ could_ hurt them. When nothing happened to him, he gave her an expectant look over his shoulder and she sighed, making a mental note to learn how to say no to those beautiful emerald green eyes as she reluctantly placed her hand next to his. For a moment, a silence fell over the three of them, broken only by a strange humming sound. She shivered violently, and suddenly realized that her hand was sealed to the wall, preventing her from breaking free no matter how hard she yanked – and pull she did, because a strange iciness was sliding up her hand and into her chest. Harry's sharp breath told her that he was experiencing the same bizarre feelings.

"What is this?" Ginny whispered, unable to keep herself from shivering again. She'd never experienced anything quite like it. A deep, profound cold... Like the whole world around them had turned to ice and snow, even though the goblin didn't look cold at all. Her knees buckled, and she would've fallen against the door had Harry's arm not shot out and grabbed her around the waist. He held her on her feet and glared at the door.

"We are the new masters of the Black family!" he shouted. "We _demand_ that you allow us into our vault."

An eerie silence fell as the humming began to gradually desist. Ginny found the strength to fight off the urge to fall asleep as she reached up with her free hand, remembering the blood that the two of them had been forced to give in Griphook's office. Grimly, her fingers shaking with cold, she dug her sharp nails into Harry's wrist and tore until his blood began to seep down his wrist and the door. Then she did the same to her own wrist. Her skin was so numb from the cold that she couldn't even feel it, even though it should have hurt a lot. That did it, though. The blood on the door turned a deep golden color, and all of a sudden, they were free. Harry practically leapt backwards, hauling Ginny with him, as the door vanished.

"You have been granted entrance," said the goblin, sounding almost disappointed. "You may enter and do as you wish."

Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded less than complimentary and hastened Ginny into the vault. The door reappeared as soon as they were inside, blocking them off from the goblin's view. It was blessedly warm inside the main part of the vault, and Ginny relished in the feeling as Harry gripped the bottom of his shirt in his teeth and pulled. She came back to herself in time to see him wrapping a long length of fabric around her wrist, covering up the bleeding scratches, which were beginning to ache fiercely. He did the same thing to his own wrist, grimacing as he attempted to tie the fabric.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly, realizing that the nails of her left hand were covered in blood. Her stomach churned as she pulled out her wand and performed a quick cleaning charm. She wished that she knew some healing charms as she watched Harry struggle. "You've ruined your shirt."

"Sorry? We'd still be out there if you hadn't thought so quickly," Harry replied, cursing softly. Ginny tucked her wand away and leaned over, quickly tying the knot for him. "Thanks. I never even considered that the vault might need blood to accept us... Though considering what Sirius always told me about his family, that fits in more ways than one. I should be thanking you. I don't even want to think about what the vault would have done to us if you hadn't been here."

Smiling shyly, she stepped back. "You were the one who kept me standing. It was a team effort."

He grinned and turned to look at the vault, his expression becoming more serious as they surveyed the Black Family Vault for the first time. Unlike most of the personal vaults, it was not just one room. There was actually a corridor with a series of doors on either side, and it appeared to go on for quite some distance. Ginny glanced at the first door, but there didn't seem to be any way of identifying what was actually inside. She found it hard to believe that the Blacks would have been patient enough to look through every room when they wanted a specific item, so there must have been some kind of an identification system. The question was, what kind of system was it and how were they supposed to activate it? She didn't realize she'd spoken out loud until Harry answered her.

"I think it's safe to assume that both of us have to be working together," he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "When I requested that we have equal power, it looks like the vault took me at my word. I know I wouldn't have gotten in here if your blood hadn't been on the door as well. It might have been different if I'd been alone, but..." He looked over into the fathomless darkness and frowned pensively. Clearly he didn't like the idea of an endless search either. "Do you have any ideas?"

Ginny thought for a minute but came up blank. "I don't really know too much about these kinds of vaults," she admitted. "It's not like the Weasley family ever had a need for a vault like this. Ours was just like a personal vault. I guess we should have asked the goblins before we came down."

"I doubt they would have told us," Harry muttered. "Oh, well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

So said, he walked over to the first door on the left side and put his hand on the doorknob. It refused to turn until Ginny stepped forward and put her hand on the knob as well. Only then did it open, revealing a fairly deep room that was piled high with knuts. Ginny knelt down and picked up one of the little brass coins. It was hard to believe that a pureblood family like the Blacks would have a room filled with the most common form of wizarding money. The doubtful look on Harry's face told her he was thinking the same thing. She tossed the coin down and they left the room, moving on to the next one, which was so filled with sickles that they couldn't even take a step inside. The one after that was so crammed full of galleons that a small mountain actually spilled out onto their feet when they opened the door.

"This family was insane," Ginny said, shaking her head with amazement. She'd never seen so much money in her life. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. No wonder Sirius was never concerned about money." Harry took something from his pocket and knelt. He shook it out, revealing that he was holding one of the bags that Gringotts gave to their more important customers. No matter how much money was put into it, the bag would always remain as light as though it was completely empty. She watched as he scooped several thousand galleons inside of it, and then repeated the motion with a second bag. Finally, he handed both bags to her and began scooping up the leftover galleons and tossing them back into the room so that they could get the door shut. It took some work. "There's enough money here to support everyone in Hogwarts," he grunted, leaning on the door with all of his strength.

"I guess that's the point," she said slowly, attempting to give the bags back. He took one but refused to take the other. Ginny scowled at him and reluctantly folded the bag so that she could put it in her own pocket. She didn't feel right about taking Harry's money, but he was clearly not going to take no for an answer. "The Blacks really got off on being richer and better than everyone else, even if they never actually did anything with that money. It's part of what Sirius hated about them."

Harry glanced at her, surprised. "Did he tell you that?"

She nodded as she trailed him to the next room and helped him to open it. Surprisingly, it appeared to be empty. "Sometimes, late at night after everyone was sleeping, we used to sit in the kitchen and talk," she confessed, feeling a bit embarrassed. No one knew about that, not even Astoria or Hermione. "He used to tell me about the Marauders and what it was like growing up with Remus and your parents." A small smile crossed her lips, and she brushed a few strands of hair over her shoulder. "He used to talk about his family a lot and how much he hated them and what they stood for."

They had come to the next door and Ginny reached out and put her hand on the knob, expecting Harry to do the same. When he didn't, she turned and saw that he was staring at her with the oddest expression on his face. She blinked at him, confused when he failed to respond even when she called his name several times. It looked as though he was a hundred miles away. His eyes were unfocused, and he acted like he didn't even notice when she tapped him on the shoulder. Finally, Ginny snapped her fingers in front of his face and jumped when he started.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name."

"What? Oh, sorry," he said, looking away from her. He frowned and shook his head. "I was just thinking... I wish I'd gotten the chance to talk to Sirius like that. I feel like there were so many opportunities that I should have taken advantage of, and I didn't. Now I'll never have them again."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said softly, feeling badly for him. "No one could have predicted something like this." Except that Sirius had. She had to look away. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Harry ran his hands through his hair, mussing the black curls even worse than usual. "But I can tell myself that until I'm blue in the face and I still won't believe it. No one is safe around me for long."

"Hey. I'm still here, you know," she said playfully, making an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and in your first year you were possessed by a psychopath," Harry said, biting his lip. "I wonder why that happened?"

"That wasn't your fault. Hey!" She grabbed his arm when he made to turn away and forced him to look at her. Ginny looked straight into his eyes, willing him to understand and agree with what she was telling him. "Harry, listen to me. Nothing is your fault when it comes to Voldemort. It's not because of you, got it? Voldemort is a monster and that has nothing to do with you. What happened to me in my first year was horrible, but it's not like _you_ handed me that book. Lucius Malfoy was quite capable of doing that on his own, and I was the one who chose to write in it. You had nothing to do with it, and don't ever let me hear you say that there is danger in being around you. That's not true."

Something flickered in his eyes, and he glanced away from her. His voice was low when he spoke. "That's nice of you to say, Gin, but you don't know the whole story. Sirius was targeted because he was my godfather - "

"Yeah, and also a well known defector from the Dark. Merlin, Harry, I would have been targeted because I was the daughter of a prominent light-minded wizard even if you hadn't been friends with Ron," she pointed out. "It had nothing to do with you, okay? I don't want you blaming yourself for anyone's deaths, Harry. That rests squarely on Voldemort's shoulders, not yours."

Even though he nodded silently, she got the feeling that he didn't necessarily believe her and was just going along with it, and that was frustrating. What else could she say to make Harry understand that he was just one fighter amongst many? That even though Voldemort had chosen to single him out, it still wasn't his fault? She sighed and helped him to open the fourth door, which proved to be a room filled with what looked like rolled up rugs. No sign of a pensieve, and Harry's previously cheerful demeanour had completely disappeared, making the search awkward and uncomfortable. He was sullen, though cooperative, and everything she said was received with either a brisk nod or a small, empty smile. Ginny felt like kicking him, if just to get more of a response than a blank stare, and as they kept going down the hall, she could feel herself getting more and more frustrated with both the vault and Harry.

"This is pointless," she declared finally, stopping. They'd opened up well over a dozen doors, and while every room was fascinating, none appeared to hold a pensieve. Worse yet, there was no end to the corridor in sight. From what she could see, they could be here for a full week opening doors and they might never get anywhere. She reluctantly put her hand on the next knob and sighed loudly. "I just wish we could find a pensieve!"

An electric jolt ran up both of their arms. Harry swore softly and Ginny gasped as the door swung inward to reveal a room that was completely empty except for a beautiful pensieve made out of some kind of white material. It was sitting in the middle of the room with a corked vial next to it. The two of them exchanged bewildered looks before they stepped into the room. He hefted the pensieve while she picked up the vial and examined it. There was some kind of slushy clear liquid inside, which she guessed was meant to go into the pensieve before memories were put in.

"Are you telling me that all we had to do to find this stupid thing was_ ask_?" Harry said incredulously, rapping on the pensieve with a knuckle.

"I guess so," Ginny said, realizing that she had a headache. How much time had they wasted? "I guess the goblin wasn't joking when he said that this place has a mind of its own. Maybe we should have tried that from the beginning." She had meant for the comment to sound like a joke, but actually, she was just really annoyed. Bloody Blacks. Figured that they would have such a simple system but not bother to explain it!

Harry muttered something less than complimentary and stormed back towards the entrance. Ginny sighed, closed the door of the room, shoved the bottle into her pocket, and jogged after him. She didn't bother trying to speak to Harry or to the goblin as they emerged from within the vault and got back into the cart. As per Harry's curt request, the goblin took them back up to the surface instead of making a stop at the other three vaults. That was fine with Ginny; they'd gotten what they had come for, and quite frankly, although the experience had been enlightening in many ways, she felt completely worn out. It was a relief when they reached the surface and she spotted Tonks waiting for them by the entrance.

"I thought maybe you'd tried to slip me," Tonks said with a smile. Only the nervous twitch of her jaw indicated that she really had been worried about them, and no wonder. Ginny could tell by the position of the sun that she and Harry had been down in the vault for _hours_. They needed to get back to Hogwarts before curfew.

"Sorry. It took a lot longer than we thought it would," Harry replied, looking weary.

Tonks glanced at the two of them and seemed to think better of whatever she had been about to say. Silently, the three of them walked down the stairs of Gringotts and moved off to the side, where Tonks held out another portkey, this time created from a muggle soda can. Harry and Ginny touched a finger to it and, seconds later, were set down right in front of the front doors of Hogwarts. Much to their combined surprise, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there waiting for them. The man glared at Tonks, who offered a sheepish smile and waved to Harry and Ginny as the two of them quickly slipped by Shacklebolt and into the castle. Their trip back to the Gryffindor Tower was made without speaking, but just before they would have separated, she reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her, then down at her hand, before covering it briefly with his. That was enough. Both of them were smiling as they went up the stairs to their dorms.

**NIR**

The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts was not a very large place, but at that moment, it felt like it was over a mile wide. Hermione gritted her teeth as she very slowly eased herself into a sitting position and, for the first time in well over a week, placed both of her feet on the ground. One of her legs was fine, if a bit weak, but the other one... she winced as pain shot up her leg. Madame Pomfrey hovered behind her, clicking her tongue anxiously as Hermione took her first step. She hadn't been in bed long enough for her muscles to weaken too much, but the tendons and muscles in her ankle had been severely bruised when she'd fallen. The bone was finally healthy and whole, meaning that now attention could be focused on healing the rest. In the meantime... Hermione took another step and grimaced as most of her weight came down on a simple black cane that Pomfrey had given her.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" the woman asked.

"I'm alright. It hurts a bit, but it also feels good," Hermione replied. She wasn't just saying that because she wanted to be out of bed, either. It felt wonderful to be in an upright position. As much as she loved books, she wasn't used to being so inactive, and it was taking a toll on her mental health. "I can feel the muscles in my ankle hurting, though."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, her eyes fixed to Hermione's foot. "I suspected that you might. The tendons and muscles were healing well until I vanished the bone and they collapsed in on each other. Then the growth of the bone would have forced them back into place, injuring them further." She crossed the wing and stood beside Hermione in case the girl needed additional help. "Fortunately, that kind of damage can be fixed with a special salve and a potion. Professor Snape should be bringing it by soon."

"I'll be glad to get out of here," she admitted as she turned, starting the short walk back to her bed. Her breathing was becoming heavier, and she felt sweat beading up on her forehead. She leaned more heavily on the cane until she reached the bed and was able to sit down. Even with her weight off of her feet, her ankle continued to give little spasms of pain. "I never would have imagined that so much damage could come from just tripping over a rock."

"The smallest of things can cause big injuries," Pomfrey told her, chuckling. "You lay down, Miss Granger. I think you've had enough for the time being. I've seen how your ankle is healing and it's doing well, but I don't want you to cause more damage by walking around before you're ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione shifted her weight until she was seated more fully on the bed. Satisfied, Madame Pomfrey bustled into her office and closed the door behind her, leaving Hermione alone. But she wasn't for very long. The Hospital Wing door opened and a rather sheepish looking Ronald Weasley stuck his head in.

"Can I come in, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, glad that he'd had the sense to not just barge in. They hadn't really spoken since the whole disaster, and she hadn't seen him at all since his confrontation with Ginny, but they were still officially boyfriend and girlfriend. She inclined her head. "You may."

Ron pushed the door open further and entered the room. He held a bouquet of red roses in one arm and a wide, almost flat box in the other. Hermione took the bouquet somewhat reluctantly, hoping that her pleasure didn't show on her face. She was a complete sucker when it came to roses; the beautiful color and warm fragrance always reminded her of happy days spent in the garden with her father, and Ron knew it. No doubt he was hoping to use the flowers to get on her good side. With that thought in mind, she made an attempt to school her face into a more severe expression, though she very nearly lost it when she caught sight of what he had in the box: sugar quills, one of her guilty pleasures.

"Thanks," she said softly, placing the box on her nightstand. Ron had the ability to be such a sweetheart when he wanted to be. He knew things about her that no one else did, and she loved that about him.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, sounding awkward and more than a little guilty as he shifted his weight on the seat. "I thought that you'd be out of here by now."

"There's still a little damage to my ankle, but they're working on it, and I should be okay soon. But magic isn't a point and fix cure all the time," Hermione answered, realizing that she sounded more peeved than she'd wanted to only after Ron flinched. She made an effort to soften her voice. "Madame Pomfrey is concerned about the long term damage to the joint, tendons, and muscles. She doesn't want me to have pain in my ankle down the road, and that's what will happen if she's not careful to heal it properly the first time around."

He nodded like that made sense to him. "I hope you'll be able to come back soon. I miss you."

"Ron..." Hermione set the bouquet down on her lap and sighed. "I miss you too, but if you came here expecting me to choose between you and Harry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're my boyfriend and Harry's my brother. I love you both. I can't pick one of you over the other."

"I know," he muttered, looking cross. He'd been expecting that reaction, but he'd hoped for a different one. "I just wish you could see him the way I see him, Hermione. He's a dangerous bastard and you can't trust him, but he has everyone convinced that he's an angel. I just feel so dirty when he's around me." Ron shuddered. "It's disgusting, like a black, oily slime I can't get rid of. And it worries me, that Harry has everyone so fooled. I can't stop thinking about what he could do to you when he's already convinced Ginny to go over to his side."

A chill ran down Hermione's spine, and she glanced away to hide her discomfort. On the one hand, Ron sounded so worried that she actually felt sorry for him. But on the other, she couldn't imagine a world where Harry acted anything like what Ron was describing. Harry wasn't like that at all, and he never had been. Fear and pity rose inside of her as she lightly stroked one vibrant red petal. She couldn't turn Ron away when he was only trying to look out for everyone, could she? As long as he promised not to try to make her pick a side, she could be friends with both of them, right? No matter what horrible things that Ron had done, he was still Ron, and she still loved him.

"I understand. We're going to try to help you," she told him gently, giving him a warm smile.

"You still think something's wrong with me?" Ron said, looking upset.

She chose her words carefully, as she didn't want to make him even more angry. "I think that maybe you're not thinking clearly, and I'd like to make sure that no one is influencing your thoughts."

A frown crossed his face, and he shot her a suspicious look, like he wasn't quite sure whether her comment was meant to be an insult or not. "I'm fine, Hermione, and I really wish you'd drop this already. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly healthy. Just because I've had my eyes opened to a truth that I should've seen a long time ago doesn't mean I'm sick."

Hermione's heart twisted. "I know, Ron. Just... humour me, okay?"

He was silent for another few moments before nodding. "Okay." Hesitantly, he stood up and leaned forward, giving her plenty of time to jerk away. Hermione kept perfectly still and allowed the soft kiss, which was really nothing more than a fleeting brush of his lips before he straightened and backed away, seemingly understand that she would allow no more than that. Ron graced her with one last smile before he turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing with so much as a goodbye, leaving her alone with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and plenty to think about.

**NIR**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore closed the door of his office gently and gave a motion of his hand, causing privacy wards to flash into place. He had just returned from one of the longest dinners that he could ever remember attending, during which he had eaten very little and suffered dearly from Minerva's accusing looks. She had been greatly against him sharing the news with the students, especially since she had been unable to find Ginny anywhere in the castle. Apparently Harry had invited her to go along with him to Diagon Alley. An unexpected move, but one that had worked in his favour. The announcement had been made without either of the teens around, and now the whole school was buzzing with the news.

In spite of what Minerva and Severus believed, he hadn't enjoyed making that announcement. It would make Ginny's life a lot more difficult, but he felt it had to be done. The wizarding world's belief in Harry Potter was tentative at best, particularly with the inflammatory articles that Rita Skeeter had been producing on a daily basis. Dumbledore had been in contact with one of his private sources, a young wizard who had graduated the year before, and given him first hand information that put the best possible spin on the situation. No doubt the _real_ story would be in tomorrow's edition of _The Daily Prophet_, giving people the opportunity to be swayed to Harry's side.

Wincing as he settled down into his chair, he gazed down at the parchment on his desk and sighed, momentarily distracted from thoughts of Ginny. Just before supper, Gringotts had taken a certain amount of pleasure in informing him that he no longer had access to the Potter or Black vaults or property. He and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix would require Harry's permission to get inside of Grimmauld Place, and what's more, the fidelius charm that had been protecting the property had officially been dispersed in lieu of the fact that he did not have the current master's authorization to cast it. A heavy weight settled over Dumbledore's shoulders as he folded the parchment and placed it inside of a warded drawer. It had not been unexpected, but Harry's distrust in him – no doubt made worse by the discovery at Gringotts – still hurt.

He could have made an attempt to explain. The wards surrounding the Dursley household had been designed to protect Harry, as he would not have put it past an enterprising Death Eater to attach a locator charm or worse, a portkey, to a piece of mail. But that would bring up the question of why he had not given Harry what little mail he'd received that summer, and the answer was that Dumbledore had forced himself to be strong. Looking into Harry's angry green eyes and remembering that it was all because of his own actions was hard and painful, especially when he knew what was coming. His plans were not always easy, but he knew that this was right.

The facts were simple. Sirius Black's death had nearly killed Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore did not expect to survive the second war. He was old, and he was well aware of the fact that his time was coming to an end. Voldemort was a worthy adversary, and the difference in age and energy between the two of them would, at some point, be too great to overcome. Harry needed to be strong; all of his power and strength would be required to bring Voldemort down for good. Another death, particularly of someone he cared deeply about, could shatter him irreparably. It was much better for Dumbledore to soften the blow by driving wedges between he and the boy he loved as a grandson, than to allow Harry to suffer the pain of another death that he believed to be on his hands. The separation from Dumbledore, plus the fact that Sirius was actually alive, would be enough to give Harry what he needed.

It was for the greater good, for Harry. He just hoped he could remember that when it came time to face those accusing, emerald green eyes.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you all for the much appreciated reviews. They really encourage me to write more! I've had this posted on my profile for a while, but I'll re-post it here. This week marks the beginning of National Novel Writing Month, which means that there is a chance my updates may temporarily become sporadic. I'm going to try to keep working on my fanfiction on the side, and barring any unforeseen circumstances I should be able to do that, but if I miss an update you all know what happened. Having said that, I hope that this chapter doesn't become confusing to anyone. I tried to make it as clear as possible. Enjoy the story!

**Important Note:** The last part of this chapter is based off of Luna's description of the events that occurred in the Space Room. I tried to match it up as closely as possible, but she didn't give a lot of detail. In addition, I know that my personal description of how a pensieve works is likely not right... but I'm claiming artistic license.

Memoria Amotio = Memory Removal

* * *

_BOY-WHO-LIVED LEADING OTHERS TO DARKNESS?  
__By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is supposedly the paragon of good when it comes to our society. But is he really? His record is less than stellar, and even though Mr Potter was ultimately proven to be correct about the return of You-Know-Who, the _Prophet_ has heard from many sources who wish to report that Potter's grasp on reality is tenuous at best. Not only is he a Parselmouth (a trait that is well known for being evil), he is also now being rejected by prominent light families. For those readers who have yet to be informed, the familial bonds between the Potters and the Weasleys, who are well known supporters for the light, were recently severed by one Ronald Weasley._

_Potter and Weasley have fought before, most noticeably during the Triwizard Tournament, but were reportedly close friends until this year, when they began arguing more heatedly than ever. "You would just see them going at it all the time," says Michael Corner, a seventh year Ravenclaw student. "It got so that you could hardly turn a corner without finding the two of them at each other's throats. Weasley would tell anyone who listened that Potter's gone dark. And he knows Potter best, doesn't he? You have to wonder if maybe it's actually true and Weasley has just gotten tired of covering for him."_

_Many students of Hogwarts Academy have grown wary around Potter, who is reported to have a volatile temper. One inside source who wishes to remain anonymous reports that Potter is frequently in detention for talking back to professors and picking fights with other students. She adds that Potter "has an inflated ego, and he honestly believes that he can get away with anything and not get into trouble for it. There's no use trying to argue with him because he knows that he's got everyone wrapped around his wand." _

_But this is all news that we have kept you informed of as we become aware of it, so what brings this story to the front page? Well, we have a very interesting piece of news that needs to be shared immediately. This reporter is certain that all readers recall the trouble that occurred at Hogwarts four years ago, when a fearsome, evil basilisk was unleashed on the castle and many students were petrified. Although Headmaster Albus Dumbledore did his best to keep the real story a secret, sources at the school have reported that young Ginevra Weasley was at the middle of the problem, culminating in her disappearance, which Potter just so happened to save her from. Efforts to interview Ginevra have always been rebuffed by her parents, but this reporter is forced to believe that the fact that Dumbledore has kept the truth from the public is a red flag. If Ginevra was not the cause of the basilisk, why not tell the honest truth? What does Dumbledore have to hide?_

_Could it be, dear readers, that Ginevra has already gone dark? Only a dark witch or wizard would willingly consort with a basilisk. An informant close to her tells the Prophet that Ginevra has always carried a torch for Potter, and that it would be easy for Potter to sway her away from the light. This fits in with the news that the staff of the Prophet received last night. Ginevra disowned herself from the Weasley family in support of Potter._

_Yes, readers, you read that correctly. What sort of light oriented young witch would willingly disown herself just to be with a boy who may already be dark? Did she seduce Potter to the dark side, or perhaps it was the other way around? It is impossible to know. Pictured left, you can see that Ginevra and Potter have already begun planning against the general public. Merlin knows what Potter collected from Gringotts, but we can only hope that it is nothing with which to terrorize us further. The Weasley family should count themselves fortunate that this bad egg willingly detached herself from their ranks._

Ginny stared down at the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that had just been handed to her by one of her dorm mates, unsure of whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the absurd headline and accompanying story that Rita Skeeter had come up with. The outrageous article was complete with a black and white photo of her and Harry leaving Gringotts, walking close enough together so that it almost appeared as though the two of them were holding hands. Harry was carrying the pensieve under his arm, though from the angle that the photo had been taken, no one could tell what he was holding. Tonks was nowhere to be seen, perhaps having been edited out so that Skeeter could get the picture she wanted.

Was there anyone who could make a wilder story than Rita Skeeter? How had she even found out about Harry's and Ginny's visit to Gringotts the day before? And how _dare_ she bring up the Chamber of Secrets, and insinuate that both she and Harry were dark? Nothing could be further from the truth, but it wasn't like the wizarding public would know that. Ginny had never really been slandered before in a newspaper article – Dumbledore's intervention in her first year had stopped Skeeter from writing anything too outrageous – and she didn't like her. Her cheeks were pink with outrage when she slammed the paper down on the table and fought back the urge to cast a good old-fashioned Incendio. All that would accomplish was drawing extra attention to herself, and enough students were staring at her already.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," said one of her dorm mates, casting her an uncertain glance. "You know, when Dumbledore made the announcement last night about you disowning yourself, I could hardly believe it."

"He _what_?" Ginny's eyes went with astonishment. She shifted uncomfortably, regretting her outburst when even more eyes turned her way. It was like they were expecting her to jump up and start casting the killing curse left and right. She made an attempt to swallow her rage as she leaned forward and glanced down the table to see how Harry was coping. He had a deep scowl on his face as he spoke heatedly to Neville, Seamus, and Dean, probably explaining that the article was a complete lie. Had he found out that Dumbledore had apparently outed them last night? No wonder Rita had come out with the article. A dozen seats further down from Harry, Ron was reading the article with a great big smirk on his face, leaving no doubt in Ginny's mind as to just who the anonymous source was in Rita's article.

"Bastard," she said softly, wishing that she could hex her brother. Her eyes connected with Astoria's, and the sympathy that she saw there helped to soothe the sting a little. She _really_ hadn't wanted the news of her disowning to spread through the wizarding world so quickly, and she hadn't told anyone for that reason. Only a select few, including her friends, had known about it. Obviously she should have known better than to trust the information to Dumbledore, who had chosen to out her to the school and the wizarding world. Twisting, she cast a severe glare in the direction of the head table.

Severus Snape met her gaze without flinching or glancing away. His deep, dark eyes held neither sympathy nor condemnation, and there was a suspicious looking burn mark on the table in front of the man that indicated he might have given in to the very urge she was suppressing. She flicked her eyes away from him and moved on to Professor McGonagall, who was holding a copy of _The Daily Prophet _and outright glowering at Dumbledore, who was frowning down at the paper. The man didn't look very happy, which meant that something had not gone according to plan, and now he was getting yelled at for it. There were few things that could cause Minerva McGonagall to lose composure and scold the headmaster in public, and the health and safety of her lions was one of them.

Before she had the chance to really contemplate what might have gone wrong, the man glanced up. Blue eyes connected with golden brown, and Ginny rocked backwards as an intense pain surged into her head, sliding across her temples. Immediately, she slammed her mental shields up, throwing Dumbledore out so hard that the headmaster jerked back as though he'd been slapped. Professor Snape glanced back and forth between the two of them and began to rise as Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he caught her gaze again. His magic slammed against her shields, aiming to break them down by overwhelming her. Ginny struggled, but it was an intense battle; even for all of her practice, she was not quite at the level where she could defend against a full out attack from someone with that kind of power. What was he looking for? Evidence to prove that she was dark?

A second before her shields would have broken completely, a body slid in between her and Dumbledore, physically breaking the spell. She came back to herself with a start and tried to gasp quietly as an ugly headache formed at the base of her neck, realizing that Harry had stepped in front of her and Snape had distracted the headmaster, snapping the spell from both ends. Hands gripped her arms and pulled her out of her seat, half carrying her out of the room and away from the gossiping students. Ginny regained the ability to walk a moment later, though she was still grateful for Harry's and Astoria's help as the two of them led her outside and down the hill. They sat her down on one of the benches around the lake, and she caught Harry flashing Astoria a suspicious look as he handed Ginny a small bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. With hands that shook, she unwrapped it and popped half into her mouth. The intense sweetness helped to break the pain and anger lashing through her head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his face a mask of concern. "I saw what he was doing. Does your head hurt? Do you need a headache potion? I can run to the Hospital Wing..."

"I'm okay," Ginny said, her face still pale. It was a good thing she didn't have classes that day. "Bloody Dumbledore. One of my dorm mates told me that he announced the disowning to the whole fucking castle last night."

"He _what_?" Harry's mouth dropped open and he sat down beside her.

"I wanted to tell you about it, but I didn't get the chance," said Astoria quietly. "You came to breakfast late this morning. He made the announcement at dinner last night. I suspect that he was trying to spin the news in a way that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. Judging by the newspaper this morning, that plan failed."

Harry shook his head slowly, green eyes flashing in silence as he and Ginny exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing. Just what was going on with Dumbledore? "I can't believe he did that," he muttered, upset. "I never thought that Dumbledore would do something like that. He knew that you wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. And then he tried to use fucking Legilimency on you? I'm pretty sure that's illegal." He dropped his head into his hands. "I swear, I'm beginning to really think the man's lost it. I hope he didn't get anything private from you, Ginny."

"He didn't get anything," she replied with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"You mean he didn't get through?" Harry looked surprised.

"My shields aren't quite up to that level, but they're not that bad," she said, a little miffed at the implication. She finished the last of the chocolate and sighed with relief as Astoria began to gently massage the nape of her neck, soothing away the pain.

"I just didn't know you knew Occlumency," he said slowly, glancing at her with more respect. Clearly the news had distracted him from Dumbledore's latest betrayal. "Snape tried to teach me so that I could learn to keep Voldemort out, but he's a crap teacher. Who taught you?"

"No one. I taught myself. I wanted to learn after my first year," she replied quietly. "Mum and Dad thought that the best way for me to get over the Chamber of Secrets was to completely ignore what happened. But I started doing research into possession, and most of the books I found suggested that Occlumency was one of the best methods for preventing it. I didn't want anyone to be able to possess me like Tom Riddle did." It had been one of the things that she and Astoria had begun learning together in their second year, starting with more simple tasks, like meditation, and then slowly working their way up.

Harry frowned slightly and cast a curious glance between the two of them. "I didn't realize you two were friends."

"No offence, Potter, but you're not exactly the kind of person who keeps tabs on anything that's not right in front of you," said Astoria, rolling her eyes. She looked at Ginny. "Are your shields okay? Need help?"

Ginny considered the offer and then nodded as she held her hand up. "Hang on a moment, would you, Harry?" she asked as Astoria intertwined their fingers together and looked deeply into Ginny's eyes. The connection between them sprang up instantly the second their eyes met. It needed no encouragement, for it was a well traveled path, and Ginny welcomed the soothing brush of Astoria's magic against her mental shields. There was no need for them to venture further into her mindscape, as Dumbledore hadn't had the time to broach more than the first couple of layers, and the repair was not a difficult or time consuming one to make. She blinked, breaking the link, to find Harry staring at the two of them with outright fascination.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" he asked immediately.

"It's usually better if you have an actual teacher," Ginny said hesitantly. She could remember many hours spent with a painful headache that potions did nothing to help because she and Astoria had overdone it, and she didn't wish that on Harry. "It took us a long time to learn, and we're still not Masters even now."

"You've got to be better than Snape was," Harry said wryly. "All he would do is use Legilimency to attack me after telling me to clear my mind."

Astoria frowned, her violet eyes flashing. "That is not how you teach Occlumency," she said, looking angry. Like most Slytherins, she usually liked how Professor Snape treated the Gryffindors. But Ginny's affection for Harry Potter had always made him off limits, and even she could tell that Occlumency was a magic that Harry desperately needed to learn. When it came to the safety of the wizarding world, she knew that hatred and old grudges should not have a place. "If you really want to learn, Potter, I can lend you books that will help more than the ones you would find in the library."

"Thanks," he said shyly, clearly surprised by the offer. "I'd appreciate that."

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I could try to help," said Ginny doubtfully. "But it will take a while."

"I have lots of time. I was thinking about asking Dumbledore if he would be willing to teach me since he's no longer avoiding me," said Harry. "But after the way he's been acting, I don't trust him. I don't feel like going to classes today, so I could help you back to the Tower if you want?"

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement," she suggested, standing up. "I'd rather not talk to anyone right now. I know my dorm mates will be dying to ask me questions about the disowning, and I don't feel like discussing it." The world threatened to tilt and she staggered. Harry grabbed her arm and steadied her before she could fall.

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked.

"I'm fine. You go ahead," Ginny said, flashing her a smile. Astoria nodded back to her before she turned and headed back up to the castle. Ginny watched her, feeling warm all over. She knew that she was fortunate to have a partner like Astoria, who was willing to stand beside her even though it would garner questions from people like Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. No doubt Astoria would have a lot to answer to by the time she got back to her dorms that evening, but that hadn't stopped the other girl from helping Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"She seems like a good friend to you," Harry observed, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders and helping her to walk. The two of them began making their way up to the castle at a slower pace than Astoria, since they weren't concerned about classes. "I'm surprised that you're friends with a Slytherin."

"Tori has been good to me," she replied hesitantly. "Not all Slytherins are bad, Harry."

He shot her a half smile. "Yeah, I know. Just like not all Gryffindors are good."

That comment was enough to cast a silence over the two of them as they made their way up the seventh floor. The occasional student that spotted them stopped short and stared openly until Harry glared back, which generally sent them running in the opposite direction. Hiding her smile, Ginny realized that she felt well enough to pull away from him by the time they reached the seventh floor. She leaned against the opposite wall as Harry paced back and forth in front of the wall with a serious look on his face. The door appeared and, much to Ginny's surprise, opened from the inside to reveal Hermione waiting for them.

"Hermione! You were released from the hospital!" Ginny exclaimed, moving in to hug the older girl. Hermione smiled and returned the embrace quickly before ushering the two of them into the room.

"Madame Pomfrey let me go about half an hour ago," she said happily, closing the door behind them. "I just have to take it easy for a day or two. She recommended that I take today off so that I wouldn't have to walk all over the castle, and she said that tomorrow she'll write me a pass so that if I'm a little late to each class, it's not the end of the world. I'll even be able to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday if I want to." She beamed.

"That's awesome," said Ginny, smiling. "It's good to see you up and around. I was starting to think that you were going to be down there forever. And you!" Turning, she glared at Harry. "You knew she'd been released and you didn't tell me!"

Harry laughed. "I was trying to surprise you," he said with his best innocent look. "I thought you could use a bit of cheer after this morning." He took a small package from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"What happened this morning?" asked Hermione with a frown.

Harry scowled. "We found out that Dumbledore told the whole school about Ginny disowning herself," he said, his voice shaking with anger. "And not only that, the _Prophet _had a huge, slanderous article about it, so now it's safe to assume that everyone in the wizarding world knows."

"Merlin, Ginny, I'm sorry," Hermione said, her face pale. She had picked up a book but held it loosely as she looked between them. "That's awful. Why would Professor Dumbledore do something like that?"

"Good question," he muttered grimly. A quick wave of his wand returned the package on the table to normal size. As the bindings fell away, Ginny recognized the pensieve that they had taken from the Black Family Vault, along with the vial.

"I thought you wanted to learn Occlumency?" she asked, confused and grateful for a change of subject.

"You know Occlumency?" Hermione exclaimed.

At the same time, Harry said, "I figured that you would be too tired after what Dumbledore did to you. I know that a few sessions with Snape always did me in, and Dumbledore's got to be more powerful. Besides, I had already planned to meet Hermione here with the pensieve so that we could look at the battle together."

"Wait, wait, what happened to Ginny? What else did Dumbledore do?" Hermione interrupted, holding her hands out. She looked distressed as the realization that one of her favourite authority figures had been acting so unscrupulously. "And just when did you learn Occlumency?"

She let Harry explain what little they knew about the situation while she glanced around the room. Hermione had conjured up a large but cozy sitting room with two plush couches decorated in lively tones of red, gold, and white, clustered around a dark wooden table. There was a large fireplace on the far wall, and best of all, no one would be able to interrupt them. Ginny sat down on one of the couches and rested against the back as Harry concluded. A thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face as she contemplated what she had been told.

"I wonder what he was trying to find?" she said slowly. "Did you do or say something to him, Ginny?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I've been barely spoken to him during the last few days," Ginny replied. She rubbed her head. "The only thing I could think of was that maybe he really does suspect that I'm dark, but that's stupid. Just because I disowned myself doesn't mean I've switched sides."

"Maybe he thinks that Harry told you something," Hermione suggested. "Or he found out more details about your trip to Gringotts than we realized." There was a sly smile playing about her lips that indicated that she had heard every detail, and Ginny found herself blushing for some reason she couldn't identify. "No doubt Gringotts has already told him that he's no longer got access to the vaults, but they might have also told him that you do, Ginny."

"It's none of his business why Ginny has access," Harry snapped, picking up the vial. Talking about Dumbledore's actions seemed to make him edgy and uncomfortable. "Come on, Hermione, let's begin."

"Alright, Harry." She flashed Ginny a look that said they would finish their discussion later and sat down beside Harry, across from Ginny. Placing the book she'd been holding on the table, she opened it. "It says here that to use a pensieve, you place the Memory Potion inside and then add your memories to it. Now, you _can_ just add your memories to a pensieve without a potion, which is what most people do, but the use of a Memory Potion makes the transitions smoother and gives you more versatility when it comes to controlling the memory. It also requires less power and energy from the caster." Her eyes rose. "Normally they're quite expensive so we wouldn't worry about it, but since you guys found one in the vault, I think we should use it."

"That makes sense. What do I do with it?" he asked, popping the cork.

Hermione frowned down at the page. "Pour it into the pensieve," she said, flipping to the next page. "Then need to think of the memory you want to put into the pensieve. I'll put my wand to your temple, say the incantation, and your memory will be pulled right out of your mind. There are two different incantations we can use." She looked up at them. "One will remove the memory from your mind entirely and is more risky. The other creates a copy, but it takes longer and the quality won't be as good, so we might miss details."

"Use the first one," Harry said immediately. "We might only get one chance at this, Hermione. I don't want to mess it up." He glanced at Ginny. "Are you okay with that? There was a time when Neville, Hermione and I were separated from you and Ron and Luna. Ron was acting a bit funny when we found him again and Luna told us that he'd been cursed. Maybe this whole situation is because of whatever they hit him with..."

"That's fine with me," Ginny replied, smiling at him. The battle at the Department of Mysteries was mostly a blur to her, but now that Harry had mentioned it, she did remember being separated from the others while the Death Eaters were chasing them. "You can put the memories from more than one person in at a time?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Hermione said doubtfully. "Alright, Ginny, we'll do you first, and then we'll look at Harry's memories if we have to. Alright, Harry, go ahead, then." The two of them watched as Harry upended the vial. A clear, filmy liquid that looked something like water flowed out into the pensieve, filling it halfway. Ginny leaned over and looked into it doubtfully.

"Are you sure that's right? Isn't it supposed to be silver?"

"It changes colors when you add the memory. Ginny, think of that night, okay?" Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione took out her wand, checked the book one last time, and then placed the tip against her temple. Ginny closed her eyes and frowned in concentration for a moment before giving a tense nod. "_Memoria Amotio_!"

At the same time as she spoke, Hermione smoothly pulled the wand away from Ginny's temple. Dancing tendrils of wispy silver magic followed her wand as she lowered it into the pensieve. The memories were sucked into the liquid when her wand was about a foot away, causing it to turn a beautiful silvery color. All three of them bent over the pensieve and exchanged hesitant glances. Then Harry squared his shoulders and leaned down far enough to touch his face to the liquid. He was sucked in immediately. Hermione followed, and then Ginny, until the room was empty except for the fire and a bowl of churning liquid that had turned a vivid shade of red.

**NIR**

Ginny had the distinct impression of falling, even though she knew that she wasn't. Feeling dizzy, she opened her eyes when it stopped, and felt a chill go down her spine when she saw that they were standing in the Space Room of the Department of Mysteries. Her past self, Ron, and Luna were huddled against the closed door. Ron was swearing loudly under his breath. Hermione made an odd, horizontal movement with her wand that froze the memory, giving her and Harry the chance to look around. The room was a fathomless dark space that seemed to stretch on for infinity. Spaced apart on a smaller but still accurate scale were the nine planets, including a small moon that was orbiting around the Earth.

"Fascinating," Hermione breathed, looking truly impressed as she turned in a circle. The lack of gravity didn't seem to affect the three of them this time around, a fact that Ginny was grateful for. "You can tell how much work has been put into it. The Unspeakables must have been working on this place for months."

"Yeah, it's great," Harry said impatiently. "You mind, Hermione? Let's get on with it."

Hermione shot him a look but chose not to comment. Instead, she flipped her wand, causing the memory to re-start. The door burst open right away, revealing four masked Death Eaters. Ginny watched with a critical eye as a short battle ensued, before Ron accidentally wandered too close to the end of the platform and ended up rising off into space. His startled cry as his feet left the ground made Harry snicker. Luna and past Ginny quickly followed him, but the Death Eaters were right behind them. All seven of them were still firing spells, but a lack of gravity appeared to have an effect on spells and curses as well. Many of them were going off course for no reason at all. Ron just barely managed to stupefy one of the Death Eaters, but a second one turned and caught him with a bolt of orange light.

"Hmm, orange light," Hermione murmured over the sound of past Ginny and Luna screaming for Ron. "I've heard of a few spells that show up with that color, but nothing that would do whatever it is happened to Ron..."

A funny look came over Ron's face, and he began to giggle and play with his wand, creating a bunch of little bubbles that amused him to no end. Past Ginny stared at her brother and then she and Luna began casting a volley of curses at the Death Eaters. The one who had cursed Ron made a desperate grab for past Ginny and managed to get a hold of her ankle. He clung desperately even though past Ginny tried her best to shake him off. By that point, the group was floating past Pluto. Luna scowled deeply and twisted, pointing her wand at the planet. She used the Reductor curse and blew the planet up before swiftly casting a shield charm to protect her and Ginny. One of the pieces struck the Death Eater in the face, and past Ginny cried out as his hand was forcibly wrenched off of her ankle. The sickening crack that resulted was enough to make everyone, even Harry, Hermione and present Ginny, flinch.

"That didn't sound pleasant," said Harry.

"It wasn't," Ginny replied, grimacing. Her own ankle was aching a bit in sympathy, even though Madame Pomfrey had successfully healed the damage done in a couple of days.

Luna hooked her arm around past Ginny's waist and began trying to get them back to the path by using her wand to create a small burst of wind that pushed them in the direction of the door. The other two Death Eaters were floundering, giving them a chance to escape. Ron, unfortunately, didn't seem to be in agreement with that plan. His face was chalk white and a thin ribbon of blood had dribbled down his cheek, and he giggled inanely when Luna attempted to coax him into following them back to the path. He seemed to have a great deal of fun exaggeratedly kicking his arms and legs in a swimming motion as Luna hauled him to safety.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves physically pulled along as the past three dashed out of the room and met up with past Harry, Neville, and past Hermione. Present Hermione was taking close notes as the group of four (past Ginny wasn't much interested in speaking, and past Hermione was unconscious) chattered anxiously to each other. Ron continued to act strangely, grabbing onto past Harry's robes and nearly dragging the black-haired boy to the ground with him. Suddenly, Death Eaters burst into the room, causing their past selves to flee into the nearest room, which turned out to be the Brain Room. While past Harry, Luna and Neville were trying to deal with the danger, Ron turned and cast the summoning charm on the tank of brains.

Ginny's jaw dropped as one of the brains impacted Ron, wondering how she could have forgotten his foolish actions. Her brother began screaming and writhing, trying to get free. Past Ginny was knocked unconscious as past Harry tried to help, but the Death Eaters were fast approaching, and there were too many of them to fight. Hermione froze the memory for a second time just as past Harry made a run for it with Bellatrix Lestrange on his heels. She stepped over to the inert form of Ron and bent over him, examining him quickly and trying not to pay attention to the look of agony that was on his face. When she glanced up at Harry and Ginny, her eyes were glittering with excitement.

"I think this is it," she said. "It's a combination of that curse he was struck with and this... this brain. I bet the curse lowered his body's natural defences, allowing either the curse itself or the brain itself to do something to him."

"Ew," Ginny mumbled. She didn't know whether to be grossed out or pissed. That brain could have hit any one of them, including Harry, and then they all would have been completely screwed. It wasn't completely Ron's fault, considering that he'd been hit by some weird spell, but still. "Do you know whose brain it was?"

Frowning pensively, Hermione turned and looked at the tank. It had shattered with Ron's spell, and the liquid had been soaking into the floor while the brains flopped about, looking suspiciously harmless. The plaque in front of the tank, however, was still intact. She tried to walk over towards the tank, but the memory grew fuzzier and filmier the further away she got from the group. By the time she was standing in front of it, she could barely make out the brains, much less any writing that might have been on the plaque. At last she was forced to give up and shook her head.

"Pensieves work by showing you a third person objective to what you saw. The magic builds a world based on what you've seen but might not have consciously noticed," she said, looking disappointed. "Ginny, you never got close enough to read what it said on the tank. From what I saw, none of us did."

Harry frowned. "So all we have to do is find out what spell was used and whose brain hit Ron, and we have a place to start from?" he asked, sounding less than enthused.

She sighed. "That about sums it up."

"On the plus side, I think we're a step ahead of the professors," Ginny volunteered. "None of them know exactly what we do. We didn't give them pensieve memories of the event."

"I wish that filled me with more cheer," Hermione muttered, giving a snap of her wand. That disorienting feeling began again, except this time it was of rising instead of falling. As the three of them were expelled from the pensieve and back into the Room of Requirement, she added, "Ginny, could I keep your memory for a bit? I'd like to do a more intensive study of that Death Eater's wand movement when he cursed Ron. He cast it wordlessly, so that's all we've got to go on. I'm hoping that if I watch it again, I might remember a little more about it."

"Sure, Hermione, keep it as long as you like. I have no interest in putting that back into my head anytime soon," Ginny replied. Right now, there was a noticeable gap where her memory of those events should be. It was kind of nice. She could see why wizards used a pensieve to deal with bad memories. "If you need our help, just let us know."

Looking distracted, Hermione nodded absently, clearly already miles away. Harry and Ginny exchanged grins, knowing that it was likely Hermione wouldn't bother to ask unless she absolutely had to. She had a very specific system when it came to research, and after six years of perfecting said system and having little confidence in the research abilities of Harry and Ron, she had the tendency to live by the saying, 'if you want something done right, do it yourself'. For that reason, the two of them quietly left the Room of Requirement after a huge stack of books appeared beside Hermione and she began to flip through them, mumbling to herself under her breath. Hermione didn't even notice that they were leaving.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Thanks so much for the reviews! I did have one complaint, which is that this story handles Occlumency differently from how it was described in the books. I haven't decided yet whether I'm leaving it up to Artistic License or whether I'll try to come up with some explanation for it... but in the meantime, I'm sorry if it bothers anyone. You'll notice some things in the story are definitely AU, including a new branch of magic I introduce at the end of this chapter that obviously wasn't in the books. I don't mind hearing complaints and I'm always appreciative of (constructive) criticism, but some things just can't be changed as per the nature of the story. So sometimes you'll just have to deal with it or stop reading. Having said that, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

In spite of her best efforts, Ginny found herself being ushered down to the Great Hall the next morning by her dorm mates under order of Hermione Granger. Surprisingly, the fact that she had disowned herself hadn't seemed to bother any of her classmates for the most part (excluding a few pureblood enthusiasts), but Rita Skeeter's mention of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny's possible involvement had set the rumour mill flying all over again. She was right back to where she had been four years ago, with students staring at her fearfully when she walked past and backing away nervously if she made an attempt to approach. It was both frustrating and annoying, because in this case, she wasn't entirely sure that the truth was better than the rumours.

The thought made her sigh, and Harper Vance, who had been placidly walking beside her up to that point, practically leapt backwards at the sound. Ginny rolled her eyes, straightened her jumper, and sailed past the small, anxious group with her chin in the air, trying to pretend that the staring and whispered comments had no bearing on her. It helped to see that an angry Hannah was surrounded by several sheepish looking Hufflepuffs, and Luna slipped her a copy of _The Quibbler_ on her way to her seat. She took a quick peek at the cover and was gratified to see that it already contained an article questioning _The Daily Prophet_'s integrity. One could always count on Luna Lovegood; the rest of Hogwarts didn't know what they were missing by not being friends with her.

There was a spare seat beside Hermione and across from Harry, one that would have normally been occupied by Ron. Ginny couldn't help but notice that her ex-brother was at the other end of the table, looking at Hermione was nothing short of longing in his eyes. His expression turned colder when he noticed Ginny sliding into what had once been _his_ seat beside his girlfriend. He openly scowled, but Ginny ignored him in favour of spooning some scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate. As far as she was concerned, it was too early to begin a fight at the table, and she was still too highly aware of all of the less than subtle glances in her direction to risk doing anything that might attract even more unwelcome attention.

"How is your ankle today, Hermione?" she asked, smearing strawberry jam across a piece of toast. Across from them, Harry's nose was buried in a Potions textbook, and he was sending off the kind of alarmed vibes that meant someone had a practical exam and had forgotten to study. She smothered a smile.

"No pain at all, finally," said Hermione, dabbing at her lips with her napkin. "I still have to take it easy, of course. I have to admit that magic is much faster than the muggle way, but then you can't really compare the two."

"What's the muggle way?" a third year girl asked with interest.

Hermione's brown eyes lit up, and she began eagerly explaining the concept of a cast and several weeks of recuperation to a horrified set of children. Smiling, Ginny turned back to her toast, only to see that a letter had been dropped in front of her when she wasn't looking. Her name was written across the front in simple script that she didn't recognize. A frown touched her lips as she opened the envelope and shook out the parchment that was inside. Much to her surprise, it appeared to be blank at first. Only after she'd examined it for a few minutes did words finally fade into view. She read the letter quickly, her face growing pale, and quickly crumpled it into a ball when she was finished. Harry chose that moment to look up, and his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled. He grew more concerned when she still failed to respond, and he was conscious of the fact that a few other students had begun to look at them. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny didn't answer at first. She was too busy trying to squeeze the parchment into an even smaller ball. Harry finally reached out and took the bit of parchment from her. He gently unwrapped it and smoothed it out so that he could read what it said. His eyes widened and then narrowed, rage burning behind the vivid green as he read an extremely detailed account of what the letter writer thought should be done to dark witches who were corrupting the Boy-Who-Lived. By the time he was halfway through, his magic couldn't take it anymore. The letter burst into green flames and many of the children surrounding them gave high-pitched yelps of fright.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, startled by the reaction. She took one look at the faces of her friends and frowned deeply, the fascinated third years instantly forgotten. "What's the matter?"

Harry just shook his head and stood up, storming away from the table without a word. Ginny looked too queasy to go after him, so Hermione took it upon herself to rise and follow after her friend as fast as she could. As they left the Great Hall, Ginny still didn't move. Her eyes were still focused on the table, and she couldn't stop thinking about that letter. It was the only she'd gotten so far, which was surprising, and no doubt the professors had probably put measures into place to hold back the majority of the hate mail. That letter had been delivered after the normal Owl Post, which was likely why it had slipped through. What she couldn't believe was the depths of cruelty and hatred that someone could hold towards a person that they had never even met. Or maybe she could – if Ginny ever had the fortune to meet Rita Skeeter, she was going to kill the woman with her bare hands, wand be damned.

A sudden, small commotion up at the staff table distracted her from her thoughts momentarily. She glanced up in time to see the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor brush Dumbledore's gently restraining hand away and finish standing up. The man – Chance Astrum, she thought his name was – came around the far end of the table and began walking down the middle aisle. Their eyes met briefly, and his hand twitched in a subtle 'come hither' motion that most people would have missed. Ginny looked back to the head table in time to see Dumbledore's annoyed expression. That was enough. Without a word to anyone at the table, she got to her feet and followed.

**NIR**

"Harry Potter, would you wait up?" Hermione called, deeply exasperated. In spite of her words towards Ginny, her ankle definitely wasn't prepared for a sprint through Hogwarts, and Harry could move bloody well fast when he really wanted to. At her words, Harry stopped suddenly and turned, a guilty look on his face. She shuffled the last few steps towards him and swung her bag off of her shoulder. "Now, what's this all about?" she asked once she could breathe normally.

"That letter..." he muttered, his hands convulsively closing into fists. "Some utter bastard sent it to Ginny. You should have read it, Hermione. No, I wouldn't have wanted you to have read it. I'm ashamed that Ginny had to read it. He said... he said that she was no better than a common muggle, and that she should be immediately expelled, thrown into Azkaban, and made into a toy for the Aurors that guard the prison for daring to lead the Boy-Who-Lived off of the path of light." His face grew even darker with rage than before, and he whirled, punching the wall hard. Hermione flinched as he spat, "It was disgusting. How could they hate her so much for something that's not even true? If I ever get my hands on Rita Skeeter, I swear to Merlin..."

Hermione was pale, and suddenly she was quite glad that Harry had burnt the letter before anyone else had a chance to read it. "You know that people are rarely reasonable," she said quietly, wondering how Ginny was coping with the contents of the letter. "It's horrible that one disturbed person got the chance to write Ginny a letter like that. Worse still that she read it. But you can't let it get to you like this. Harry!" She reached out and caught his fist before he could strike the wall again. "Stop. Damaging yourself won't do any good."

"Then what will?" he asked, sounding almost desperate. His hands gripped her shoulders, holding onto her tightly. "I don't know what to do, Hermione. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Ginny told me that I wasn't the only reason, but I..." He trailed off, confusion blooming across his face. "How can I make it up to her? What do I do?"

"Sometimes you can't do anything," she answered, knowing that wasn't the response that he wanted. "Harry, it was Ginny's choice to disown herself. As cruel as it sounds, she has to live with the consequences, even if this wasn't one that anyone could have foreseen. No one could have known that Rita Skeeter was going to bring up the Chamber of Secrets." Her jaw tightened. "I'm sorry. There's nothing that you can do for her. It's not as though you can go back in time and prevent her from disowning herself to keep her out of the public eye. I'm afraid that this time around, you'll just have to content yourself with being a good friend."

Harry covered his face and groaned loudly as he slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. "But that doesn't seem like enough," he said heavily, dropping his hands to his lap.

"It's going to have be," she said softly, causing a heavy silence to fall between the two of them. Hermione leaned against the wall and looked down at one of her best friends with a thoughtful expression. She wanted to help Harry, but for quite possibly the first time in her life, she honestly didn't know what to say to him. Sometimes it just wasn't possible for magic to fix things. That was a fact of life that most wizards had the tendency to forget. But he looked so miserable that not having an answer was making her feel guilty.

"What if she had a family name?" he asked suddenly, turning to look up at her with impossibly bright emerald eyes. "I remember the goblins at the bank looked at her strangely when they realized that she only had her first name, but I never realized that it would cause such an issue in the wizarding world. That letter she got... it was like the writer thought she could be guilty of being a dark witch just because she didn't have a family."

"I don't think that would help," Hermione said, hating to see his face fall, but she didn't want him suggesting something like that to Ginny. "It's all about having a past, Harry, and a family and a status to support you, not necessarily a family name. Ginny could easily make up a family name and have it registered through the Ministry, but it wouldn't make a difference. People would still see her as the witch who willingly disowned herself. That's not a good thing in the wizarding world, and it wouldn't change the fact that people have probably always wondered about her connection to the Chamber of Secrets." She sighed, disgusted. "Plus, I don't really think it would make her feel better about herself."

There was a thoughtful look on Harry's face that suggested he was contemplating something entirely different, and Hermione's eyes narrowed as she began to understand how his question could be interpreted in a different way. She opened her mouth, intending to caution him, but closed it when she caught sight of the determination in his eyes. It wouldn't make a difference, she realized, even if she explained that what he was thinking about might only make the public angrier. When Harry got his mind set on an idea, he wouldn't allow anyone to dissuade him from it. He had come up with an idea that might help to protect Ginny, and he was no doubt dead set on seeing it through no matter what the personal cost or how someone else might see it. Hermione swallowed her protests, appreciating all over again what a hero complex he possessed, and sighed.

"Just be careful, okay?" she said reluctantly. "Familial bonds can be dangerous, Harry. There are many kinds and each one means something different. Don't do anything rash."

He shot her a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, Hermione. I wouldn't do anything without taking a page from your book and doing tons of research. Besides, I don't even know if it can be done." As he spoke, Harry got to his feet, as though having a plan had given him extra strength. "I won't even ask for your help, since I know you're busy trying to catch up with classes and researching for Ron."

"You must really feel bad," she said in amazement, staring at him.

A flush spread up his neck and into his cheeks, and he looked away, embarrassed. "I told you, I just don't really think it's fair," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Ginny deserves more. I know what it's like to be ostracized and criticized for things beyond your control. She's worth more than that."

A speculative gleam flashed into Hermione's eyes, and a slow smile curved her lips. "Of course she is, Harry. I think it's very sweet of you to want to make Ginny's life better."

"Err, we should go to, err, class," he muttered hastily, blushing an even darker shade of red. Hermione muffled her laugh with her hand, pleased in spite of herself as she watched him hasten down the hall. He was moving too quickly again, but this time it didn't bother her as much. She'd seen something _very_ promising in the last few minutes, and as much as it would kill her to take a step back and remain quiet no matter how badly things went, she made a silent vow to do just that.

**NIR**

Chance Astrum leaned back in his chair and surveyed the girl sitting across from him, taking careful note of the auburn hair and gold-flecked eyes. It was a complete change to the orangey-red hair and plain brown eyes that he'd seen before, but it suited her far better. Ginny was sipping from a cup of hot chocolate and didn't appear to have noticed his close level of scrutiny, but there was no doubt in his mind that she was fully aware of him and his office and was calmly waiting for him to make his move. She had been, after all, the sister of the twins, and that meant she had both patience and a devious mind in spades. As guilty as he felt for having forced her to make that promise, he was relieved that she had chosen to follow through with it. Harry would need those qualities during the war. He just wished that he could tell her as much.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here," he said at last, smoothly breaking the silence that had fallen. "Do you prefer to be called Miss Ginevra, or is there another name...?"

"You can call me Ginny," she said with a tiny smile. "Just Ginny."

"Ginny." He nodded. "Professor Dumbledore explained to me that you would be absent this week. I gave all of my students a rough quiz to gain a better understanding of where their level of defence is at. I'd like you to make an appointment with me to take the same quiz before class on Monday so that you won't be too far behind." It wasn't the way that he would have liked to have begun his classes, but he'd figured that it was important knowledge to have on file. Most of the students were clearly suffering from a basic lack of defence knowledge, and that would only serve to hurt them when it came time to fight in the war if he didn't fill the gaps.

"I'm available at any point," said Ginny, shrugging. "I could take the quiz now if you like."

"I have strict orders to let you rest," Chance told her. "Otherwise, I wouldn't mind at all." Actually, he would have preferred it. Out of all the people that had known Sirius Black, he firmly believed that Ginny had the second best chance of figuring out his real identity. Remus, of course, would have had the best chance, but everyone knew how close that the two of them had been, and for that reason, their interactions would be heavily monitored by Dumbledore. However, only Remus was aware of the fact that Sirius and Ginny had become quite close during the summer, having spent several nights together in the kitchen. He couldn't quite let go of the hope that Ginny might recognize the truth if she were to spend enough time around him.

Unfortunately, the same really couldn't be said for Harry. As much as Chance loved his godson, he wasn't all that close to Harry, as their time together had been short at best. It was something he wanted to be sure to rectify as soon as possible... and that meant he had to find some way to get out from under the wizard's oath that Dumbledore had asked him to give. He couldn't run the risk of _telling _anyone that he was Sirius Black, but if someone else just happened to figure it out, well, that was a whole different story. With that thought in mind, he leaned forward and looked intently at Ginny, who raised her eyebrows and shot him a curious glance.

"I've heard from several of the professors that you're a rather proficient young witch, Ginny. They've told me that you helped Harry Potter to run a defence club last year?" he asked.

"Harry did most of the work," she said immediately, without missing a beat. "Actually, he did all of the work. Him and Hermione Granger. I was just a student, that's all."

"A_ good_ student," he pointed out. There hadn't really been a need for him to ask the other professors about her progress. He already knew that Ginny was one powerful witch. Her presence would be invaluable for a defence club, and it was the perfect excuse for them to be around each other a fair amount. "I've been thinking that the club was actually a really good idea and I'd like to start it up again. It gives students the chance to practice duelling with different ages and power levels, and, since there's only so much that can be taught in a couple hours a week, more education." A wry smile spread over his face. "I think that it would be beneficial for a lot of students to join up. I was hoping that you, Miss Granger, and Mr Potter would be able to give me a hand with it."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes widened slightly with interest. "Wow... Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Ron Weasley's help?" Her lip curled at the name, but she pressed on. "He helped Harry and Hermione more than I did, last year."

"I'm sure," Chance said firmly. Even if he had been unaware of the problems between the Golden Trio, he wasn't sure he would have wanted Ron to be in a position that would require him to teach other students. The boy was a brilliant strategist, but he had a quick and explosive temper. Not the best of qualifications when it came to being a good or reliable teacher. "If you're concerned about the demand on your time, it would be minimal. You'd be required to show up at every meeting, which would probably be a couple of nights a week, but you'd get extra credit, and I might have the occasional opportunity to teach you an extra hex or curse."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Maybe I could think about it," she concluded. "If you really think that my quiz score will be good enough, then I'd love to help. The D.A. was a huge help last year, when our professor wasn't... well, she wasn't very good." She spoke the words with a certain amount of tact that Dolores Umbridge hadn't deserved.

"I've heard," Chance said with a shake of his head. "That's one of the reasons that Professor Dumbledore decided to allow me to teach at the school in the first place. He was concerned that the Ministry would try to send someone like the toad over." He grinned when Ginny choked on her hot chocolate. "And for good reason. Most of the students I've spoken to have memorized last year's textbook, but their practical skills are suffering. That's where I'm hoping the defence club can come in."

"Well, just let me know what Harry and Hermione say," said Ginny, placing her cup on the corner of his desk. She folded her hands in her lap. "When would you like me to come in and take the quiz?"

He pretended to consider the question. "How does Sunday afternoon sound? That gives you time to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday if you want. I remember how important that trip is. You can come in around three. The quiz shouldn't take more than half an hour, but I'd also like the opportunity to test your duelling skills before the club. I might ask Mr Potter and Miss Granger to join us."

"Sure, that sounds great. Thank you, Professor." Ginny stood up.

"No, thank you," Chance answered, rising to see her out of the room. Once he was sure she had gone, he sat back down and gazed thoughtfully at the desk. The talk about the defence club seemed to have temporarily smoothed over whatever had been making her so upset, and he was glad for that. Her depression weighed heavily on his conscience. One thing that he had never had the chance to talk to Ginny about was the fact that no one except for his immediate friends had taken it well when he'd been disowned – and he hadn't even been slandered by the press nor had an event like the Chamber of Secrets hanging over him. He had the feeling that trouble was only just beginning, and that she, along with his godson, was going to be in the thick of it.

A small silver orb on his desk began to whistle, distracting him from his thoughts. Realizing that it was nearly time for his first class to begin, Chance sighed and began to gather his things together, knowing that it wouldn't look right if the professor was late. The meeting with Ginny had gone as well as he could have hoped; the basis had been set both of the defence club and for her to realize that he was truly Sirius Black in disguise. All he could do now was sit back and wait for things to take their natural course. Too bad that waiting was the one thing that he had always sucked at the most.

**NIR**

The small clearing on the far side of the lake, away from where the usual Hogwarts student would choose to go, offered privacy and a little shelter from less appealing weather. Loosely encircled by trees and shrubbery that kept anyone walking by from seeing what they might have been doing, the clearing had gradually been warded with the strongest silencing and privacy spells that they could think of, keyed only to their own personal magical signatures. Every year, as the four girls learned more, new spells were added on, until it was a place that even an exceptionally strong witch or wizard would have had difficulty breaking into. In short, it had become something of a sanctuary, a place where no one else could get to them.

Ginny couldn't help giving a soft sigh of relief as she strode through the barrier and just stood still for a moment, relishing in the fact that she didn't have to worry about prying stares or owls from the disapproving wizarding world. Since that morning, she'd received nearly a dozen more letters, each no doubt worse than the last, and she'd learned to burn anything, including packages, that came from a person she didn't know. It had gotten so bad that Professor McGonagall had stopped her in the hall after she'd left Professor Astrum's office and told her that from that moment on, spells had been set in place to insure that all of her mail would be directed to the woman's office so that she could personally check for dangerous hexes, curses, or anything else that might be an attempt to hurt Ginny before passing it along. Apparently the house elves had been charged with the task before, but there had been so many letters that the tiny creatures had been unable to get them all.

"Bloody wizarding world," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. If it weren't for Rita Skeeter, the news likely would have been accepted with a lot less outcry. But considering what had happened at the end of last year, when Harry's claims about Voldemort's return had been proven right, the public was in need of a new person to take the fall. Apparently her decision to disown herself had come around at the perfect time.

"Don't blame the wizarding world for one obnoxious bitch," came a voice behind her. Ginny turned slightly and saw that Astoria, Luna, and Hannah had arrived in a group. Astoria pulled her scarf loose and frowned in Ginny's direction. "You know that if Rita Skeeter weren't blowing things out of proportion and mentioning the Chamber, most people wouldn't really care."

"Maybe your father could do an issue in _The Quibbler_, Luna," said Hannah, dropping her bag on the ground. She arched her back in a stretch, wincing. "In addition to the one he did today. You know, get the truth out there?"

Luna swept her long blonde hair over her shoulder and considered this. "Perhaps. But only if Ginny would be alright sharing an issue about fluxies. My father has been waiting a long time to do an article about them and they really only come out during the first weeks of Autumn. But they're very bad luck and even just being written about in the same magazine could make it spread. That's why he planned to devote a whole issue to them."

"I'll have to think about it, then," Ginny said, trying not to laugh. It was amazing how much better the presence of her friends made her feel. "I feel like I've already had bad luck in spades. Not sure I want to do anything else to attract more."

"Oh, I don't know. If the bad luck you've had resulted in that picture of you and Harry coming out of Gringotts together, I wouldn't mind a little of it," Hannah teased, tying her shorter, dark blonde hair into two pigtails to help keep it out of the way. She grinned when Ginny blushed. "I thought you two looked very cozy."

"Do shut up, Hannah," Ginny mumbled, pulling her robes off. Underneath she was wearing a simple jean skirt and a white blouse. Her friends were dressed similarly. "Did we come here to train or not?"

Hannah smirked. "We'll drop it... for now." She turned towards Luna. "What do we want to begin with?"

"I know we were supposed to duel today, but I could really use some time to just connect and get back into tune," Ginny said hesitantly. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not. You and Astoria go ahead," said Luna, her voice unusually gentle. "Hannah and I can duel. I picked up some new spells the other day from the library that I'd like to try before we connect."

"Leave me to be the guinea pig," Hannah muttered, drawing her wand out of her pocket.

"I thought that's what Hufflepuffs were for?" Astoria said innocently. She dodged the stinging hex that Hannah aimed at her and beckoned to Ginny, leading the other girl over to a corner of the clearing. While Luna and Hannah waited in the center, she drew a quick ward around herself and Ginny that would prevent them from being struck by any stray spells or hexes. With a quick nod to her friends to let them know that they could begin, she glanced at Ginny. "You want to mediate alone or connect?"

"I need to connect. I feel so rattled lately," she confessed, taking a seat on the ground and folding her legs. Astoria sat down in front of her, so close that their knees were touching. Ginny reached out with her left hand and took Astoria's right hand, twining their fingers together, and held her wand up with her right. A small smile playing around her lips, Astoria lifted her wand with her left hand and touched the end to Ginny's so that the tips crossed. Both girls closed their eyes at the same time and summoned their magic. Both wands began to shimmer, one with a golden glow and the other with a silvery sheen, both of which turned a pure white where the wands crossed.

Two sets of lungs inhaled together, holding for the same count of seven before releasing. Ginny shivered slightly as their magic met and twined together in a familiar dance. She would never get tired of the feeling of their combined magic. It was extremely dangerous, what they were doing: it would have been easy for her to cripple Astoria's magic irreparably or vice versa. At that point, a single thought was all that it would take. That was why the ancient practice of partner magic, while not forbidden, was severely frowned upon in spite of how much more powerful two people were when their magic was combined. Complete trust was required between the two partners for a connection to even be formed, and it had taken both Ginny and Astoria a great deal of work to be able to get to the point where their connection could be formed almost instantly with just a touch or their eyes meeting.

The disowning meant that Ginny's magic had changed a bit, and she could feel a strange fizzing as Astoria's magic investigated and adapted to accept the differences. She could sense that Astoria was smiling and felt her own lips curving in response. For the first time in over two weeks, she dropped all of her shields, allowing her partner to feel the full range of her emotions. Astoria reciprocated an act which had always been difficult for the reserved Slytherin. Feelings that weren't her own bombarded Ginny in a rush, and it took her a moment to work through all of them. Fear, surprise, concern, happiness... she drew them into herself and sighed, contented.

It took several minutes for their physical, emotional, and spiritual states to come together and blend. At that point, Ginny became aware of the duel that was going on just outside of their own comfortable sphere. She cracked an eye and watched Hannah and Luna duelling, both of them using spells well beyond what an average fifth or sixth year student would use. Neither of them had connected yet, she could tell, which was surprising. Unlike she and Astoria, who challenged each other separately first, Luna and Hannah usually preferred to connect first before duelling to put them on more even grounds.

"Shall we?" Astoria whispered, both inside Ginny's head and out.

"Let's," the redhead agreed with a giggle.

"_Aguamenti_!" they said together.

A waterfall of water exploded out of the ends of their crossed wands and scored a direct hit on the unsuspecting Hannah and Luna. Poor Hannah got the brunt of it, as she'd been closest. She was completely saturated by the time the spell had ended. Ginny and Astoria burst into laughter as the Hufflepuff gasped and shoved her sopping hair out of her face, glaring at the both of them. Even Luna was having difficulty keeping her amused smile off of her face. Even though she had been hit as well, her clothing and hair was just damp in comparison to Hannah, who was actually dripping.

"Very funny!" Hannah complained, a small smile breaking across her face in spite of herself. "The two of you are connected. That gives you an unfair advantage!"

"So connect and let's get to it," Ginny proposed, a wicked glint in her eyes as Astoria grinned. As she had hoped, connecting with Astoria had soothed her in a way that few other things could. She felt calm, confident, and ready for a duel, no longer ready to fly off the handle at the next problem that popped up. Hannah and Luna exchanged exasperated but fond looks when they heard her tone. They were in for an interesting fight.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. It really does encourage me to write! You guys don't even realize how close you came to not having a chapter this week. I beat NaNo on November 16, and that took just about everything I had. I had about two days to write four different chapters of fanfiction, and that's a lot to ask even for me! Now that I'm done, please enjoy while I go fall into a writing induced coma...

* * *

Early the next morning, Ginny got out of bed long before the rest of her dorm mates and went to take a shower. She normally liked showering at night, but Hogwarts had communal showers, and it wasn't fun to bathe with people who were afraid of you. The knowledge that her fifth year was turning out to be exactly like her second year weighed heavily on her shoulder as she stripped off her pyjamas and switched the water on as hot as she could bear. At first, it had been kind of funny to walk down the hall and see people stop talking, but that had only lasted for about ten minutes. Now it was just getting frustrating. Her friends at Hogwarts had always been few and far between, but she had dared to hope that joining the Quidditch team and being an active participant in the D.A. the year before would have made some sort of difference. Apparently not.

She made quick work of washing her hair and body and emerged from the shower about fifteen minutes later, feeling much better. Her day was planned already, as Hermione had cornered her the night before and asked her to go to Hogsmeade along with her and Harry, so that they could make a stop at the bookstore and search for some extra research material on Ron. Harry had been oddly receptive to the idea of going to the bookstore, which was a place he normally avoided at all costs, and since Ginny didn't have any other plans, she'd agreed. Luna was working on homework, Hannah had a special day planned out with her crush/boyfriend, and she and Astoria couldn't be seen together in public. It was better than spending the day alone, even if she didn't relish the thought of trying to pry Hermione out of the bookstore when they were done.

After drying her hair with a quick charm, she got dressed in a blouse and jeans and slipped on a pair of shoes before she went downstairs to the Common Room. As it was still fairly early, she figured that she would be alone. A low moan told her differently. Expecting to see a pair of students breaking the rules by snogging, she was surprised and dismayed to see Harry sprawled over the couch closest to the fireplace. He groaned again and grabbed at his forehead as Ginny rushed to his side, raking his blunt nails over the tender skin. Worried, she brushed a black curl off of his face and saw that his scar was a deep, ugly shade of red. It seemed to be paining him quite a bit, and she found herself torn between running for Hermione, summoning Professor McGonagall, and staying by his side.

"Harry, I'm here," she whispered, sliding her hand into his after a brief moment of hesitation. The contact seemed to help a little, as Harry's soft cries stopped, though his face remained twisted in some unidentifiable emotion. His hand tightened around hers until her fingers began to ache, but she didn't try to make him let go. She sat tensely, whispering comforting words to him, until his grip loosened without her prompting. "Harry, can you hear me? It's Ginny. Wake up."

Slowly, emerald green eyes fluttered open. Harry looked at her blankly for a moment before recognition dawned and he sighed, placing his free hand against his scar and rubbing gently. "I have such a headache."

"Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" she asked.

"No. She usually can't do anything to help," he muttered, making an attempt to sit up. He fell back against the cushion when she made no move to help him, uttering a frustrated and exhausted growl. "Fuck, I am so bloody sick of this!"

"What happened?" Ginny asked, though she had a pretty good guess.

"Voldemort. I had another vision." He looked off into the distance and his brow furrowed, his grip on her hand tightening briefly. "I can't remember what it was about. He said something about a plan working out perfectly... And he wanted his Death Eaters to do something..." Grimacing, he rubbed fiercely at his scar and shook his head. His voice was haunted when he added, "I think he was pleased. That's never a good sign."

"No, I suppose not," she said softly, feeling worried. Harry looked absolutely haggard. His face was pale, and deep circles lined the flesh under his eyes. "Do you... want to tell the Headmaster?"

Harry shot her a wry look. "Tell him what? That I had a vision I can't remember? That I can't really tell him anything at all? What good would that do?" Abruptly, he realized that he was holding onto her hand like a lifeline. A blush spread across his cheeks and he dropped it rather hastily, instead fisting his hands on his lap. Ginny hid a smile as she stood up and sat down beside him on the couch. It seemed to make him more comfortable than when she was kneeling in front of him.

"It couldn't hurt to let _someone_ know," she ventured. "Though I don't know who you would go to." That pretty much summed up the whole problem, didn't it? No one ever wanted to listen to them, especially Harry, even though they were at the center of the whole bloody war. She curled a strand of hair around her finger and watched anxiously as Harry rested his face in his hands with a weary sigh. The fact that there was nothing else she could do for him was driving her crazy, and that made her remember his desire to learn. "Harry, why don't we begin your lessons in Occlumency tonight, after we come home from Hogsmeade?"

"I guess that would be a good idea," he agreed, looking pleased that she had remembered. "I don't know if it will be enough to keep that bastard out of my head, but I've got to try something."

"Have you been having visions often?" she asked.

"Pretty much every night," he admitted. "But I don't... I never remember them when I wake up. I just can't go back to sleep afterwards because I keep getting this feeling that he's happy about something. I've been watching the paper, but I haven't seen a reason for it yet." A distressed look crossed his face. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Ginny chewed on her lip, hoping to mask the concern that she was pretty sure showed on her face anyway. Harry hadn't been sleeping well, that much was obvious, and it wasn't good. The more exhausted he got, the easier it would be for Voldemort to break through his defences. But from the sound of it, every time he made an attempt to sleep, the visions were there, tormenting him. It was a vicious circle. Her heart swelled with pity, and she instinctively reached out and brushed her fingers along his cheek. He lifted his head and turned to look at her with a startled expression. A shy smile broke out across her lips and she cleared her throat before she spoke.

"You can come to me if you want," she said quietly. When he opened his mouth to protest, she covered his lips with her index finger so that she could finish speaking before he got wound up. "I know you don't have anyone else. Remus is off doing things for the order. Sirius is..." She swallowed hard, not quite able to say those terrible words in relation to someone who had always been as in love with life as Sirius Black. "And Dumbledore... I don't think either of us can trust him right now. Even Hermione is busy trying to handle the research with Ron. So whenever you have a nightmare, I want you to wake me up, okay? You can send Hedwig, or we'll find some method in Hogsmeade for us to communicate, since boys can't get into the girl's dormitories. But I want you to promise me that you'll wake me up so that we can talk about it. This isn't something you should have to go through alone."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. His emerald green eyes were searching her face intently, looking for something. Whether he found it or not, she wasn't sure, but he nodded. "Alright," he said finally, surprising the both of them. "I'll do it, if you're sure that you don't mind."

"I don't," Ginny said calmly, inwardly thrilled. She couldn't believe that Harry had agreed to confide in her. His visions had always been something that he suffered through on his own. During her fourth year, Ron had spent hours bitching about the fact that Harry always wanted to keep his visions a secret, so she knew how much of an honour that she had just been granted. It immediately became her first priority to find something that would allow the two of them to communicate at night. "You should go and get dressed, Harry. If you're not down here when Hermione is, I have no doubt she'll be up there to fetch you."

He grimaced. "The sad thing is, that's not an exaggeration." he said wryly. Rising to his feet, he stopped and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Thank you, Ginny. I don't have very many people I can trust right now."

The implied "but you are one of them" made a brilliant smile cross her face. Harry smiled back before he headed up the stairs, leaving Ginny alone in the Common Room, though not for long. Hogsmeade weekends were one of those few times that most students didn't bother sleeping in until the last possible minute. For once, she took no notice of the soft whispers and stares that she was granted to. Instead, she gazed into the fire and thought, quite dreamily, about Harry Potter and how much she loved him. At one time, she'd felt nothing more for him than a silly crush, but it had solidified into something so intense and real and warm that she couldn't help shivering. How was it possible to love one person so much?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Hermione's presence until a quill tickled her nose. Ginny yelped and batted the offending feather away. Hermione laughed and sat down beside her, pointedly placing her pack at the end so that no one else would have the nerve to try to sit down as well. There was an annoyingly knowing look on her face that made Ginny feel instantly wary, washing away the previous warmth that she had been enshrouded in. If there was one negative point to having Hermione as a friend, it was the fact that the older girl did _not_ know how to mind her own business.

"You look very happy," Hermione said slyly, a twinkle in her brown eyes. "Was that Harry I saw heading up to his dormitory?"

"We were just talking," Ginny replied, realizing too late that she sounded kind of defensive. She looked away and huffed, a little embarrassed. Outside of her quartet, Hermione and Sirius (and possibly Remus, since there were next to no secrets between mates) were the only ones who had known that she was so deeply in love with Harry. Hermione had taken an odd stance on the subject; although she encouraged Ginny not to give up, she had often reminded the younger girl of the fact that Harry didn't see her as anything more than a friend, and not a close one at that. Even though she knew that Hermione had been trying to keep her from getting her hopes up, it still made her wary to share any developments. And yet, who knew Harry better than Hermione? Reluctantly, she said, "I think we're getting a little closer."

"I don't doubt it," answered the brunette, flipping open a book and reclining on the couch. "You did something for Harry that no one else has ever done. He doesn't have very many people who care about him the way you do, and on some level, I think he's starting to understand that."

Ginny pondered this. She had no doubt that Hermione was right, but... "I don't want him to know I'm in love with him just yet," she said softly, making sure that no one else would be able to overhear. "He's not ready. Harry was so embarrassed by it back then, and he thought it was just a silly schoolgirl crush even when it wasn't. I... I don't want him to treat it that way again. My feelings..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked down, unable to put it into words. Her feelings were fragile, yet so strong that sometimes she thought she would suffocate under the force of them. "Merlin. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much."

"I envy you," Hermione said quietly, not looking up from her book.

"You _what_? _Why_?" Ginny blinked in astonishment, wondering if all of those books had finally made Hermione lose her mind. There was nothing enviable about her situation.

"Because you love him." At last giving into the urge to raise her head, Hermione gave a painful smile as she gazed at the fire. "I see the way you look at him, Ginny. It's like Harry is everything to you. You love him so much and that just... it absolutely amazes me. I mean, I love Ron, but I don't think I could give up my family, my whole _identity_, just to be with him. What exists between you and Harry is something special, and I don't think I could ever have that with Ron."

"Hermione..." Staring at her friend, Ginny fell silent for a moment, wondering what her reaction should be. Choosing her words carefully, she whispered, "It's not a good place to be, where I am. If Harry fell in love with someone else, I would be happy for him, but it would kill me inside. I don't think there would ever be someone else. It will always be him." She wanted to look away from the sympathy in Hermione's eyes, but she forced herself to keep staring, willing Hermione to understand. "What you have with Ron might not be as strong, but I do believe that he loves you, even if he is an arse. If you two work together, I know you have the chance to make something wonderful that would last forever."

"Maybe..." Looking thoughtful, Hermione broke their staring contest to glance back down at her book and make a quick note with her quill. "Ginny... I don't want you to give up on Harry. Keep loving him, okay?"

She gave a soft laugh in response. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure I'm in for the long haul." It had been meant as a joking comment, but there was an underlying tinge of bitterness that made both of them wince. Fortunately, before Hermione could comment on it, Harry came back down the stairs, this time dressed in a pair of casual pants, a green t-shirt, and a warm black cloak that had been a gift from the twins.

"You ready?" he asked, looking at them.

"Yes!" Ginny shot to her feet, relieved that the conversation was over. Hermione wouldn't pry when Harry was around. The boy was blessed with excellent timing. "Let's skip breakfast and head straight to Hogsmeade. I'm not in the mood to deal with everyone in the Great Hall today."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione tucked her book and quill back into her bag and got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can search the bookstores."

"Ugh, I forgot about that part of it," Ginny groaned. Harry muffled a snort with his hand as Hermione rolled her eyes.

The three of them headed out the portrait and made their way down to the entrance hall, where Argus Filch was already standing guard against any of the younger children who might want to make an attempt at slipping out. Being that it was still quite early, there wasn't much of a wait. Argus ticked off their names and scowled at them as they walked by. Harry was seriously contemplating casting a hex on him and actually pulled his wand out of his pocket, but Hermione firmly grabbed his arm and hauled him down the path, leaving Ginny to trail behind, laughing helplessly as Hermione began to scold him about pulling pranks on people who were 'practically professors'.

"I wasn't really going to do, okay?" Harry said, sounding exasperated. When Hermione huffed and turned away, he winked at Ginny and mouthed, "Yes I was."

"I saw that, Harry Potter," Hermione said sharply, unable to keep her mouth from twitching with mirth. "Like you haven't had enough trouble this year? You really need to cause more?"

"Yes, Mum," came the mischievous response. Hermione rolled her eyes and strode ahead of the two of them, shaking her head. Grinning, Harry fell into step beside Ginny. She tilted her head and studied him when he wasn't paying attention, wondering if he was truly feeling better or if he was putting on an act of some kind. Judging by the joy she could see in his eyes, she figured it was the former, and looked away, fighting back her own smile. How many times had she wished that she would be going to Hogsmeade by his side?

"Just for that, we really are going to the bookstore first," Hermione called back, smirking when she heard the sound of two groans. She entered the town first and looked around with an appreciative gaze. No matter how many times she saw Hogsmeade, it never failed to enchant her. The little town was positively picturesque in every season. Knowing better than to get too far ahead, she paused to wait for her two friends and then ushered them down the street, ignoring the longing looks sent towards Zonko's and Honeydukes. There was something far more important than chocolate and jokes at stake, and she was determined to have her time in the shop.

_Tomes & Scrolls_ was one of Hermione's favourite stores. Like most of the Hogsmeade shops, it was larger on the inside than the outer appearance would indicate, and it had an old-fashioned, homey feel that appealed to her on every level. Walking inside made her feel like she had found a place where she belonged. Hermione took a deep, happy breath as she pushed the door open, enjoying the sound of the twinkling bell. Harry and Ginny exchanged fond but exasperated looks as Hermione immediately took off into the depths of the store, disappearing almost instantly between two tall, towering stacks of books. No doubt the girl had the entire store mapped out and knew exactly where to look for what she wanted.

"Well, since there's no use in even trying to help Hermione, is there anything you're looking for?" she asked, turning to look at Harry. He was glancing the shop, obviously trying to figure out if there was a method to the way that it had been laid out.

"I just thought I'd look for a few books on Occlumency," he answered. "And maybe a few on Defence and animagus training."

Ginny's eyes lit up at the mention of animagi. "Are you interested in trying to learn?" she inquired, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. Sirius had once offered to teach her, but before they could get very far, the summer had ended and she'd gone back to school. She'd never gotten the chance to pick it back up with him. "I've always wanted to see if I have the aptitude for it."

"Why don't you go look for those books?" Harry suggested. "I wouldn't have the slightest idea of what I was looking for. I'll track down the other ones I'm looking for and meet you there. Then we can find a couple on Occlumency. I'm sure we'll have time, as it's going to take hours to pry Hermione away from this place."

"Alright." Ginny twisted and glanced at a small piece of parchment that had been fastened to the wall beside the door. She touched a finger to the center of it and said, "Point Me Animagus."

A dull red shimmer passed over the parchment before a map of the store formed, with a clear trail written out in vivid blue ink for her to follow. She was supposed to head right, then left, straight for a couple of aisles, then left again. Ginny followed the directions perfectly and passed right by Hermione, who was so involved in the book she was working her way through that she didn't even notice Ginny, and found herself standing in front of a small shelf of books that detailed the process of becoming an animagus. Some of the books were fairly old, so she picked up one of the newer ones - _The Animal Within: Rewritten_ by Josephine Stanz - and flipped through it slowly.

Becoming an animagus was rare if only because not every witch or wizard had the ability to do so. Certain charms or spells, accidents as a child, or even a magical inheritance could destroy the ability even if it had been present. She knew from Sirius's stories that it had taken him, James, and Peter several years to learn how to do it properly, but that was partly because the three of them hadn't had access to the proper channels and equipments. There were potions that could be created to help speed up the process, and in 1990, a potions master by the name of Archibald Prince had actually created a particularly important potion that would force the transformation for the first time, giving the drinker time to absorb the way a transformation should feel. The ingredients, however, looked kind of expensive and were no doubt difficult to get.

She tucked that book underneath her arm and moved on to the next one, which gave a lot more detail about that animagus potion. It was complicated, requiring either two weeks or a month to brew depending on whether one started on the full moon, and there were lots of smaller stages that added up to the larger one. At least a NEWT-level potion, if not higher, but she suspected that Hermione would be able to do it no problem. Harry and she, on the other hand... Potions was a very exacting science, and while her grades were usually alright, she was no master. That might present a problem.

"How are you doing?" she heard someone ask. Ginny turned, expecting to see Harry behind her, but there was no one there. Frowning, she leaned around the corner and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the bookshelf and looking down at Hermione, who had actually turned her attention away from her book.

"I hardly see how that's any of your business, Granger," Malfoy said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked tired, and in the dim shop lighting, his face was pale and tired. Ginny felt a quick flash of sympathy, something that startled her so much that she almost dropped her books on the floor. She rested her weight against the shelf for support, realizing that she hadn't stopped to consider that the fact that she was no longer a Weasley meant that she could form bonds with people like the Malfoys. It was an entirely disturbing yet enlightening thought.

"You're the one who came over to me. I was trying to make polite conversation," Hermione said, seemingly not bothered by the cold tone. She closed the book that she had balanced on her knee and sighed. Her voice, when she spoke, came out small and somewhat depressed. "Malfoy, do you know of any spells that are manifested in orange light?"

"Orange light?" His eyebrows arched in confusion, and he shot her a doubtful look, clearly wondering why she would be after something like that. "That's a dangerous color to be messing around with."

"I know. Ron was hit by a spell that color during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries," she answered, looking rather helplessly at the books around her. "I think that might be partly what's wrong with him. But nothing I've searched so far has a conclusive answer, and I'm running out of texts to look through."

Ginny blinked and shook her head slowly, wondering if she was hearing correctly. Was Hermione actually confiding in Draco Malfoy? And... was he actually bending down to help her? Shocked and amazed, she backed out of sight before retreating into the main part of the shop. Astoria had always tried to convince her that Malfoy had the ability to be a nice person when he wanted to be, but because of the lack of familial bonds, Ginny had never been able to see it. The best she had been able to do was remain neutral, which, while not exactly fair to Astoria, had been acceptable. Now she was only just beginning to understand that maybe... just maybe... Malfoy wasn't a complete snake in the grass, and the thought was completely unsettling.

"Hey, watch it!" Hands reached out to grab her shoulders just before she tripped over a stack of books. Ginny found herself looking up at Harry. "Are you okay, Gin?" he asked, frowning. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, just the end of the world as we know it," she muttered in reply, rubbing her forehead. "Or hell freezing over. One of those two."

"What?" Harry looked at her uncertainly. He was carrying a couple of books in his hands that he shifted under his opposite arm. "Have you seen Hermione? I'd like to see what she thinks of these before I buy them."

"No!" she burst out, thinking that Hermione's favourite store would be no more if Harry and Malfoy got into a fight. "I mean... She looked really busy, Harry. With how hard she's been working to figure this stuff out about Ron, I think you should just let her be. What are the books? Can I help?"

Green eyes widened slightly, and Harry turned slightly, keeping the books away from her as he said, "I don't think it's something you have a lot of experience in, Gin, so I'm not sure you can help. It's for Herbology. We have to write an essay on a plant of our choice, but it has to be at a sixth year level."

"Oh, I see," she said slowly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. It would have been an ideal time to explain that with a close friend like Hannah, she had advanced Herbology information shoved down her throat nearly every day, but it was obvious that Harry didn't want to share the books with her for some reason. Even though she was more than willing to give him his privacy, that stung, a little. Okay, more than a little. She had thought that they were becoming closer than that, but maybe she was wrong. Clearing her throat, she handed him the animagus books. "Here, I found these. I think they'll be a good starting point."

"Thanks." Without glancing at them, he tucked them under his arm with the rest of the books. "Should we look for ones about Occlumency? I think they're over there somewhere..."

"Are you sure you need me for that?" Ginny asked, half tempted to make some kind of excuse about meeting with one of her other friends. Even though she didn't want him to know about her feelings quite yet, Harry was sometimes so hard to be around when he had such an effect on her, yet remained completely oblivious to it.

He shot her a crooked grin. "Of course I do. What I don't know about Occlumency could fill every book in this shop and then some. I have no idea what books I should be looking into. I somehow doubt they make an "Occlumency for Dummies" book."

Her lips twitched, and in spite of herself, she wanted to smile. "Well, no, but there are books for beginners that should be – " She stopped, suddenly, at the sound of crashing and screaming and... laughter. Their eyes connected as twin expressions of shock and horror dawned at the realization of what Voldemort had been so pleased about. Death Eaters were attacking Hogsmeade.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Seems I managed to surprise quite a few people with the attack at the end of the previous chapter... Good~! Can't have you all being on the same page with me. That's just no fun at all. Thanks for the reviews, though you should know that in spite of how many people want it to happen, it will be some time before the H/G relationship gets serious. I'm a fan of developing relationships slowly (one reason I like to ignore the sixth book, thank you JKR) and so I'm afraid Harry isn't just going to fall into Ginny's arms any time soon. But in the meantime... enjoy anyway.

**Note:** To my knowledge (and I did a bit of research on it), we're never told what color robes Aurors wear in the books. But they must have official uniforms, so I decided to go with purple. If anyone can point me to a confirmed source – an interview, for example – with more detail, I'd be much obliged and willing to change it.

* * *

Harry snapped out of his shocked daze first, his face growing determined. As the crashing, screams and fearful cries from outside grew louder, he thrust the books that he had been holding into Ginny's arms and took two steps towards the door, pulling his wand from his pocket in one smooth motion. Ginny leapt after him, grabbing his arm with her free hand, and pulled back sharply, holding on with all of her weight. She knew that if Harry went out there, he would likely be hurt, captured, or outright killed. Not only was he tired from lack of sleep, he hadn't yet, and that was not the ideal condition in which to fight a war. For her trouble, she received a look of annoyed frustration and Harry trying to yank his arm free as he opened his mouth to scold her. But before he could say anything, the little bell above the shop door twinkled, and they heard voices at the front.

"I'm sure there's nothing in here. Why aren't we out there having fun?" a male voice whined. "I've always wanted to have some fun with that uppity Rosmerta bitch. I bet she'd scream so nicely..."

"Shut your mouth. You heard the orders from our lord. Spread out and search!" a woman ordered.

Wand still in hand, Harry changed objectives. He wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and steered her quickly towards the back of the shop, moving as silently as possible. Ginny went with him willingly, relieved that he wasn't going to do something stupid like confront the Death Eaters. In such a small, confined space, that would be suicide. She spared a thought for Hermione and Malfoy and hoped that the two of them would be able to find somewhere to hide as they reached the back wall. Harry ushered her down the last aisle to the very end, where the shadows made it difficult to see. The two of them crouched down facing the open end, wands held at the ready, in case one of the Death Eaters got too close for comfort.

"Do you know how to cast the Disillusionment Charm?" Harry whispered, keeping his voice soft.

"No, sorry," Ginny mumbled back. It was one of those spells that she had always meant to learn, but other offensive spells had seemed more important. She made a mental note to rectify that when she got back to the castle and shifted, wincing as the corner of a book dug into her hip. The position she was in wasn't exactly comfortable, as she was jammed into the corner where two bookcases met. For some reason, she was still holding on to those damn books that Harry had shoved into her hands, but now trying to see the titles had totally lost her interest. Harry was down on one knee beside her, and their bodies were pretty so close that she could actually feel him shaking. Whether it was from nerves or the desire to go out and face the Death Eaters, she wasn't sure.

Footsteps coming in their direction caused both of them to tense. Harry's wand whipped up, but before he could cast a spell, he recognized Hermione and Malfoy, both of whom had their wands out. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he looked at Hermione like she had lost her mind as the older girl forcibly yanked Malfoy into the aisle and pulled him down beside Harry and Ginny. Hermione flashed Harry a warning look that_ dared_ him to say anything while they were under attack. A frown crossed Harry's face, and he shot Malfoy a glare, causing the blond to reciprocate, but both of them remained silent. The four teens huddled together and listened to the Death Eaters walking around the shop, openly swearing and setting things on fire at every turn.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked softly, cupping a hand over her mouth. There was smoke in the shop, and while they were temporarily spared because it was rising towards the ceiling, it would be a big problem all too soon. "I know the Disillusionment Charm, but it's too dangerous to try to sneak by them even if we use that. If one of them caught sight of us..." She trailed off, the meaning of her words clear. Perfect Disillusionment Charms, ones that would make a person invisible and not just blend into the surroundings, required a lot of power to cast, and none of them had that much to spare.

"I could distract them," said Harry, thinking it over. "You and Ginny could try to escape – "

"You're not going out there," Ginny hissed, more sharply than she'd intended. She had never released his arm, but now she tightened her grip to re-affirm her words. "You don't know how many of them there are, and they've got tons of back-up right outside. They could kill you or worse, kidnap you and take you to Voldemort."

"But..." Frustration flashed in his eyes and he gritted his teeth. There was nothing that killed Harry more than when he couldn't be a part of whatever battle was going on. Listening to the Death Eaters and knowing that they were so close when he couldn't do anything about it was pure torture.

"Listen!" Malfoy only spoke the one word, but it was enough to silence all of them. Ginny tilted her head, listening hard, and could just barely make out the sound of the Death Eaters yelling in frustrating and annoyance. Familiar voices began shouting curses, and she heard the Death Eaters in the shop swearing about their fun being over with. Relief made her dizzy, and if she hadn't been clutching Harry's arm, she might've toppled over. Either the Aurors, or members of the Order of the Phoenix, or both, had arrived, and were fighting back.

"Thank Merlin," breathed Hermione. Seconds later, she burst into a flurry of harsh, ragged coughs. Three sets of eyes widened, and then Malfoy leaned over Hermione, clasping his free hand over her mouth. Hermione's body continued to shake with the force her coughing, but at least the sound was more muffled than it had been.

"Did you hear that?" It was the male, and he was much closer than before. Harry shrank back, unintentionally pinning Ginny against the wall. "Oi, Yonin, I could have sworn that I heard something back there. I don't think that old bastard was the only one here. I wonder if there are some little Hogwarts students running around?" Footsteps began to walk in their direction. Everyone tensed.

A figure rounded the corner. Ginny had just enough time to make out a dark cloak and a white mask before Malfoy's wand snapped up and he mouthed a spell. The jet of blue light leapt from the end of his wand, and the man went down into a heap before he had a chance to understand what he was looking at. Malfoy released Hermione and leaned forward, grabbing the man's wand. With one quick motion, he snapped it in two and then tossed the jagged pieces down beside the body. Even if the man awoke, he would be unable to attack them. In spite of the gravity of the situation, Ginny couldn't help being amused at the sight of a look of grudging respect on Harry's face as Malfoy returned to his position beside Hermione.

"Simmons! We're getting the summons to retreat!" yelled the woman. "Come on, you wanker, let's get out of here!"

The familiar crack of disapparition made all four of them slump in relief, but they didn't have much time to relax. Smoke was rapidly filling the small shop, and Ginny could feel her body beginning to ache as she fought to inhale clean air. Harry stood up swiftly, pulling her up beside him. Without speaking, he motioned for Ginny to help the coughing Hermione out of the shop, and then pointed at Malfoy before gesturing to the unconscious man. Face set in a grimace, Malfoy nodded and leaned down, helping Harry out by grabbing the man's legs. Ginny took Hermione's hand and stepped forward, making sure that no one was in sight, before she started down the aisles. Their journey to the door caused them to pass by more than one roaring fire that was greedily consuming every book it came across. Hermione gave a low moan at the sight, but knew better than to think that the books could be saved.

Nearer to the exit, they came across the shopkeeper's body. His eyes were closed and he was just lying there on the floor, arms sprawled amongst a pile of books. Ginny knelt beside him and pressed her fingers to the side of his neck to feel for a pulse. Hannah had shown her that once. Much to her dismay, she felt nothing, not even when she placed a hand on his chest to chest for movement. There were no markings on his body and he looked oddly at peace, so she suspected that he had probably died from the killing curse, likely before he knew that there was even someone in the shop with him. Shaking her head, she rose to her feet, took hold of Hermione again, and shoved the door to the shop open.

Cool, sweet blessed air slapped her in the face as they emerged from the burning shop. Harry and Malfoy stumbled out just in time. The extra air flooding into the shop caused the flames to virtually explode into a firestorm that engulfed the path they'd just walked. Ginny let go of the door in a hurry as the two boys tossed the still unconscious man down on the ground. All four of them backed away as _Tomes & Scrolls_ began to burn in earnest. No one would be able to save the store now; even the most potent water spells in the world wouldn't have been able to help. It was too far gone. A thought struck her and she glanced down, realizing that she was still holding onto the books that Harry had given her. They were the only relics of the once beautiful and prosperous shop.

"Harry! Hermione!" a female voice made them all jump. Ginny turned to see Tonks and Remus Lupin rushing towards them. Remus stopped a fair distance from Harry, breathing heavily, and looked the teen over with a worried expression. He gradually relaxed when he saw that Harry was in one piece.

"I'm fine," said Harry, looking uncomfortable with the level of scrutiny. "Hermione's not. We were in the shop when the Death Eaters were setting it on fire, and she inhaled some of the smoke. She can't stop coughing."

Tonks immediately wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and helped to support the younger girl. "Poor thing. Come on, Hermione. Professor Dumbledore has given us emergency portkeys that will take us straight to the Hospital Wing. I'll take you there right now. Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix you up in no time, okay?"

"Thanks Tonks," Hermione said raggedly, giving a pained smile. Tonks winked at her and then touched something that was hanging around her neck. She and Hermione vanished instantly.

"You sure you're okay?" Remus demanded, staring at Harry. "What were you _doing_ in there?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's a book shop, Remus. Or at least, it was. What do you think I was in there for?"

Remus colored, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Ginny clutched the books to her chest and moved off to the side to give them some privacy. She was surprised when Malfoy joined her and shot the blond a quick, subtle glance. He was gazing off into the distance and frowning deeply. Like her, he was also clutching some books in his arms, though whether he had just forgotten he had them or had picked them up on purpose, she didn't know. It was tempting to ask, but not even she had that much courage, even if Malfoy _had_ knocked out that Death Eater and helped them to get out of the shop. Instead, she turned her attention to the village.

On the whole, Hogsmeade didn't look too badly off. Many of the shops were burning, most of them were missing doors and windows, and a few had been blown completely to bits, with only rubble left to attest to where they had once stood. It seemed that the main point of the attack had been to cause as much panic and destruction as possible. Wounded witches and wizards were now being seen to by Mediwizards and Healers from St. Mungos. All of the Hogwarts students were gone – most likely, the vast majority of them had taken off for the castle at the first sign of the attack, and those that had remained behind would have been taken up to safety by Order members or Aurors. Speaking of Aurors, she could see the familiar, purple-robed figures helping to put out fires or interviewing witnesses. A couple of them hurried over to the unconscious man in front of the shop and began putting him in custody.

Harry stepped up next to Ginny, his expression tight. "Let's go," he said shortly, ignoring the fact that Remus was still staring after him liked a kicked puppy.

Biting back her instinctive questions, she turned to follow. A hand fell on her shoulder and she glanced back. Malfoy wordlessly held out the books he'd been clutching and pressed them into her hands. Wondering why he was handing them over, Ginny shot them a quick look and realized that they were all books on dark curses and the ministry... exactly what Hermione had been looking for. Her eyes widened, and she took them from him eagerly. He stepped back as soon as she was holding them, like he was afraid that she might try to touch him. Normally that would have annoyed her, but for some reason, this time it didn't.

"Thanks," she said, so quietly that only he would hear. Then she ran after Harry, not stopping to see whether Malfoy would accept the sentiments or not.

The walk back to Hogwarts was a silent one. Harry was tense, and one look at the expression on his face told her that it was better to remain silent. He was itching to blow up at someone, and she had no interest in being a target. She clutched the stack of books to her chest and fell into step beside him without saying a word, mourning the fact that their happy day had turned into such a nightmare. Not only had they not had the chance to visit _Honeydukes_, _Zonko's_, or _The Three Broomsticks_, but she hadn't had the opportunity to search for something with which she and Harry could communicate at night... and it was extremely likely that any future Hogsmeade visits were going to be cancelled because it was getting to be too dangerous.

Ginny pouted and tightened her grip on the books. This _sucked_! Just when she thought she was finally getting closer to Harry, the Death Eaters had to intervene and screw everything up. Not only that, but the cancellation of Hogsmeade visits meant that the whole school would be even worse than normal if they couldn't get rid of some pent-up energy. Bored students were a disaster waiting to happen. The thought of even _more_ gossip and rumours flying around was enough to put her into just as bad of a mood as Harry. Any students who were lingering around the entryway when the two of them stormed in got out of the way quickly.

"Mr Potter! Miss Ginevra!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice stopped them before they reached the staircase. Harry gave an irritated sigh and reluctantly turned to face the woman. Ginny only just resisted jumping in surprise when his hand came up to rest on her shoulder. "Auror Tonks explained to me what happened. I must insist that the two of you report to the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey can check you over."

"I'm fine," Harry said, not moving. The weight of his hand kept Ginny in her place as well. "We both are."

"That's not your decision to make, Potter. Hospital Wing _now_," the professor ordered. "I'd rather not give you a detention or take points away, but if that's what it comes to..."

"Oh, let's just go," Ginny said, exasperated. She was completely fed up and wanted nothing more than to bury herself under the covers with a container of _Honeydukes_ finest chocolate. "Come on, Harry. It will be a quick trip."

Apparently realizing that there was no way around it, Harry sighed and headed back across the floor with Ginny at his side. They passed Professor McGonagall, who was no longer paying attention to them now that she had gotten their agreement, and headed up the opposite staircase. Harry's footsteps grew slower the closer they got to the Wing, and because his hand was still on her shoulder, she was forced to slow down as well. She flashed him a concerned look, her previous ire dying away, as they finally reached the door and she pushed it open. The acrid scent of smoke rushed out to meet them and she forgot all about worrying over Harry when she got a good look at what was going on inside the Hospital Wing.

Nearly every bed was occupied with either injured students or Order members, with wounds ranging from mild to severe burns, to cuts, scrapes and bruises, to more serious gashes and curses. Ginny stared in a kind of horrified fascination, allowing Harry to gently steer her through the room. She saw one third-year Ravenclaw who was missing three fingers on his left hand, a fifth-year Slytherin who was bleeding heavily from a deep cut on her stomach, and Lavender Brown unconscious on a bed before the two of them were ushered into a curtained-off space by the Healer who had been assigned to help Madame Pomfrey with Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, snapping Ginny out of her shock. He lurched forward, his eyes widening at the sight of his best friend. Hermione opened her eyes and managed to smile, but to say that she looked awful was an understatement. Her face was ashen, nearly the same color as the white sheets she was lying on, and her clothing was covered in ashes and soot. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when a series of wracking coughs began to shake her whole body.

"S-sor-rry," she stuttered between gasps for breath, cupping her hands over her mouth. "H-heal-lers a-are b-bus-ee."

"You sound awful," Ginny said, going quickly to the other side of the bed and placing the books down on a chair. She spotted a pitcher of water and hastily poured a glass for the older girl. "Here, drink this. It will help soothe your throat."

Once the coughing fit had eased, Hermione took the glass with a grateful smile and sipped from it quickly. "It's not too bad," she said hoarsely, not even sounding like herself. "I just can't stop coughing."

"No one has seen to you yet?" asked Harry, looking upset. "What if you're dying?"

Hermione chuckled and then froze, one hand flying nervously to her chest. When she didn't burst into coughs, she relaxed. "Harry, I'm not dying, I promise you. It's common for people who have inhaled too much smoke to have trouble breathing. Madame Pomfrey cast a status spell on me as soon as Tonks and I arrived. If anything happened, she would be over here in a flash, but right now she has more important cases to worry about." She shivered. "I've already seen a bunch of students and Order members being taken to St. Mungos, and believe me, they were in need of a lot more help than I am."

Harry paled slightly and sat down hard on the edge of the bed, looking regretful. It wasn't hard to tell what was going through his mind. "I should have done something," he began.

"There was nothing you could have done," Ginny told him gently, wishing that she could remove that look of utter self-loathing from his eyes. Even as she spoke the words, she knew that Harry wouldn't believe her. He took every death on his shoulders as surely as though he had been the one to hold the wand that had cast the spells. "You did the best possible thing by making sure that you stayed out of the fight and got out of there safely. Who knows what might have happened to me and Hermione if you hadn't been there?"

"I know damn well you two aren't exactly damsels in distress," he retorted sharply, though she was relieved to note that his expression had lightened a little. "I'm sure you would have been fine, particularly since Malfoy was there."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Harry?"

"Well, he did seem like he was trying to help," the boy muttered, looking embarrassed. "He's still a prick, and I wouldn't trust the bastard further than I could throw him, but..." He trailed off and shrugged one shoulder.

"That reminds me," said Ginny, wanting to give Harry a chance to change the subject. She picked up the two books that Malfoy had given her and set them on the corner of Hermione's bed. "Malfoy gave me these to give to you, Hermione. He must have picked them up and taken them with home out of the shop. And Harry, here, these ones are yours. You'll have to send some money to whoever takes over _Tomes & Scrolls_. I held onto them without thinking." As she handed them over, she deliberately kept her eyes facing forward so that she wouldn't see the titles of the bottom two books. Harry's jaw tightened and he sighed, visibly curling in on himself as he took and held the books on his lap.

"Oh!" Looking happier than Ginny had seen her since they walked in, Hermione reached for the books from Malfoy with eager fingers and either didn't notice or ignored the brief exchange between Harry and Ginny. She flipped one open and began perusing it with a fascinated look. "I've never even heard of these before, but maybe they'll have information - " Her voice was cut off abruptly when she doubled over and began coughing hard, her whole body shaking with the force of it. When she didn't stop within a minute or two, Ginny stood up and hovered over her, fear visible in her face. Hermione began to gasp for breath and gag as small bits of black slime flew from her mouth and covered her hands.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry was just starting to jump to his feet when the curtains blew back and the woman rushed in, her face lined with fatigue. She wasted no time in hurrying over to Hermione and casting a spell on the girl's chest. They watched anxiously as a deep, soothing blue color washed over Hermione's body and sank beneath her skin. Almost immediately, Hermione's furious coughing slowed, and she fell back against the pillows, her breathing weak and unsteady.

"I apologize for making you wait. Miss Granger," Pomfrey said, briskly reaching into the pocket of her white robes. She pulled out a vial filled with an orange potion and murmured something. The vial transformed into a mask-like object that had the potion in a clear container attached to the front. "Put this over your face. You need to breathe in the potion instead of drinking it. That's the only way to dissolve the phlegm in your chest." Her lips crooked into half a smile. "Unless you'd prefer to do it the muggle way by coughing all of it up. It's most unpleasant, I assure you."

"No thanks," Hermione rasped, reaching for the mask. When she placed it over her mouth and nose, the mask shimmered and instantly formed a tight seal to her face so that it wouldn't fall off. She took a deep breath, inhaling some of the orange potion, and closed her eyes. Her face was pale.

"Will she be alright?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Yes, she'll be fine in a few hours. I expect one dose will do it, but I'll keep her here overnight to make sure that it does the job." With a quick wave of her wand, she cast a couple of spells over Hermione's body, then nodded with approval. "That potion will help to repair the damage done to her lungs by the smoke, and she'll be feeling in top shape by tomorrow morning. Now, as for the two of you..." She turned towards Harry, who backed away. "No use in running, Mr Potter. I only need to do a simple scan to make sure that neither of you were injured. Smoke inhalation and fire are nothing to play with. Do hold still."

She repeated the same scan over Harry that she'd done to Hermione. It resulted in a gentle violet light that made the woman smile. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as she turned on Ginny and performed the same spell. For the most part, it came out a deep blue. The only part that shone black was a section on Ginny's right arm. Madame Pomfrey examined it quickly and discovered that there was a small but nasty-looking burn on the back of her right arm, a few inches above her wrist. Both Harry and Hermione frowned at the sight, but Madame Pomfrey didn't appear to be too concerned.

"That's common when you're dealing with this sort of situation, and you're fortunate that it wasn't anything more serious," she said. "But stay here, Ginny. I have a cream that I'll give you to rub on for the pain and to make sure that it doesn't become infected."

"Yes, Madame," Ginny said, looking at the burn with some fascination. She didn't remember having received it, though it had obviously happened in the shop. It didn't hurt, but she knew from experience that it would probably throb like hell later. What little experience that she'd had in the kitchen with Molly Weasley had proven that much.

"I didn't know you were hurt," said Harry.

"You and me both. I suppose I was too caught up in trying to get out of there to notice," she answered, brushing her fingers over the reddened skin. Pain flared up her arm and she flinched. Okay, that had been stupid. "Don't worry. It's just a small burn. Madame Pomfrey will have it healed up in no time."

"Ginny!" Pomfrey called from somewhere outside the curtain.

"I think you're being summoned," Hermione said. Her voice sounded muffled and distant, but she was easy enough to understand. "Harry, you stay here."

Harry grimaced, and Ginny shot them both curious looks as she stood up slowly. It had hit her quite suddenly, but she felt completely exhausted, like there were heavy weights attached to her limbs. A bed in the Hospital Wing had never looked as tempting as it did right then. But Harry and Hermione were both watching her closely, so she pasted a fake smile on as she turned and pushed the curtain open, slipping out. The room had emptied out considerably, as most of the more seriously injured students had already been moved to St. Mungos. That Healer was still moving around the room with a tray of Potions, and Madame Pomfrey was standing by her office, rummaging through a cupboard. Ginny headed over to her, ready to get some of the cream so that she could go collapse somewhere.

**NIR**

As soon as Ginny was gone, Hermione switched her attention to Harry and narrowed her eyes. After so many years of being close friends, it was easy for her to interpret what he was feeling. Guilt. Self-loathing. Anger. Fear. His green eyes were stormy and miserable. She softened and, without thinking, took a deep breath of the potion. It didn't taste too badly in vapour form, but it left a gritty feeling at the back of her throat that was annoying when she tried to talk. Not that it really mattered – experience had taught her that Harry would feel the same way no matter what she said – but she had to try anyway.

"Harry," she said softly. "Ginny's right. It's not your fault. You made the best decision."

"People died, Hermione," he said, sounding upset. "The Death Eaters were treating the town like it was some sort of... of toy. I heard them laughing while people were screaming in pain, and I didn't do anything to stop them."

"It wasn't your responsibility," she answered patiently. "Harry, you are just _one_ person. Regardless of what the prophecy says, you don't have to fight this battle alone." He went to open his mouth and she pushed on hastily before he could speak. "I mean it. Yes, you might be the one who has to deal with Voldemort, but the prophecy said nothing about you having to deal with the Death Eaters, and you know it. There's no reason that you have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let the rest of us support you, and part of that means keeping you safe until you're ready to face Voldemort. So please, stop doing this to yourself. It kills me to watch you torture yourself like this."

His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just can't help it. I keep thinking that I should be able to do something. I should stop this before it goes any further and any more people die."

Hermione ached for him. She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his, wishing that she could do more to offer him comfort. "No one can stop this war single-handedly, Harry, especially not a sixteen-year-old boy. Prophecy or no prophecy. We're here to help you. You're not alone in this, and you never will be. Neither Ginny nor I would ever let that happen, and you know it."

He stilled at the mention of the fiery redhead, and then he moved his hand, turning it over so that he could intertwine their fingers. "I never should have told you about the prophecy. You're the only one I know who could find a way to make it seem as though it proves I _don't_ have to do this alone."

She laughed, relieved that there was a small smile playing around his lips. "It's just part of my charm," she joked, absently rubbing her chest. With every breath she took through the little mask apparatus, she could feel the painful grip on her chest that had made her cough so hard loosening. "Seriously, Harry. Try to understand that by staying with us, you made the best choice that you could have. You won't be able to help any of us if you lose your life in a fight with a Death Eater. I know you know I'm right."

"That doesn't mean I have to admit it," he pointed out, shifting the books on his lap. Hermione's gaze fell to them. They were sitting in such a way that she couldn't make out the titles, and she couldn't help the intense surge of curiosity that blazed through her. Harry saw the look on her face and smirked. "Something wrong, 'Mione?"

"Don't call me that," she said automatically. "What are you up to, Harry Potter?"

"Nothing dangerous, I promise," he replied, standing up and letting go of her hand. She was surprised when he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Stay safe, okay, Hermione? I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears, but she tried to hide it. "Don't worry. Nothing much could happen to me when I'm in here," she said, waving a hand to indicate the Hospital Wing. "Unless you count being smothered to death by Madame Pomfrey. I can't believe I'm back here already. Usually_ you're_ the one who spends so much time in here that you've got a private bed."

"I guess it was time for a change," Harry answered. Though the comment had been made lightly, there was a thoughtful light in his eyes as he turned to leave that made her nervous. Just what kind of a change was he looking for?

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Such nice reviews, I really love reading each and every one. A bunch of people are asking me why Draco seems so nice, and about whether I'm planning a Draco/Hermione pairing. To the first, you'll find out eventually. As to the second, I'm not sure. It could go three different ways at this point and I still haven't decided which way I prefer. You're free to give me ideas in reviews as to who you'd like Hermione to be paired with, but I'm not making promises. The story will decide for itself. In the meantime, please enjoy the beginning of some good old-fashioned H/G goodness.

Note: I apologize to anyone who received two notifications about this story. For some reason, either the site or my internet screwed up when I was uploading this chapter and another one of my stories, and the chapters refused to show. I had to re-upload. Here's hoping it works this time.

* * *

Ginny was resting on her bed, flipping lazily through the copy of _The Quibbler_ that Luna had given her, when the tapping at the window came. Harper Vance climbed off of her bed and walked over the window with a happy expression, clearly expecting something from her latest boyfriend. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the snowy owl that was waiting to be let in. Out of everyone in the castle, Harry Potter was one of the few who owned a white owl. She opened it excitedly, hoping that the letter attached would be for her, even though she had never spoken to Harry before. Hedwig hooted disdainfully when she reached for the letter and, with a massive flap of her wings, soared into the room and straight over to Ginny. The redhead jumped when she felt the claws gently gripping her knees and looked up at Hedwig curiously.

"Is that for me?" she asked, smiling when Hedwig stuck her leg out with another impatient hoot. "From Harry? Thank you, Hedwig." Carefully, she un-tied the parchment and set it on her bed. She grabbed her bag, which had been tossed on the floor beside her bed, and rummaged through it until she came up with half a gingerbread cookie that had been leftover from lunch the day before. Hedwig made an approving sound as she broke the cookie into tiny pieces and scattered them across the bedspread. As the owl dipped her head to eat, Ginny opened the envelope and unrolled the parchment inside.

As expected, it was from Harry. The note was short and to the point, asking her to come to the Room of Requirement at just past five. She glanced at the clock on their wall and saw that it was nearly time. Making sure that she didn't disrupt Hedwig, she rolled off of her bed and knelt to look underneath. Astoria had never gotten around to giving her the Occlumency books, but Ginny had a few books of her own that she thought might go a long way towards helping Harry. It wasn't exactly Occlumency, but it would give him something to start with. She carefully sorted through them until she'd found the very basic ones. By that time, Hedwig had finished, and with one last affectionate nip to Ginny's fingers, the owl flew out the windows. Ginny cast privacy charms around her bed - it had become a necessary thing, when she lived with roommates who weren't afraid to snoop - and walked out the door.

For once, no one in the common room gave her a second look as she headed through. Most of the students were either recuperating from the attack or trying to find out the sordid details. It seemed that a few of the students had actually participated in the fight, most notably Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They'd succeeded in holding off a few of the Death Eaters until the Aurors came to help, and that made them all something of a hero. Poor Neville looked mortified by the attention, but Seamus and Dean were hamming it up, telling stories that were most assuredly exaggerated and acting out the fight for the fascinated lower years. Ginny smiled to herself as she slipped out the doors and began the trip to the Room of Requirement. It was partly Harry's tutoring that had enabled them to defend themselves, but no one would remember or say anything.

That made her think of the new defence teacher and his desire to start the club back up. She thought it was a good idea, though she wasn't so sure about helping him; she had been telling him the truth when she said that she hadn't really done too much to help Harry and Hermione the year before. She found herself wondering if Professor Astrum had spoken to either of them about it, since they hadn't mentioned it. Perhaps he had and he hadn't told them that he had also asked Ginny to be a part of it? It wasn't so long ago that Ginny had been a complete outsider to the Golden Trio, stuck looking in. Even now that things had changed a bit, there were still many secrets that existed solely between Harry and Hermione. It made for a somewhat lonely experience when she was hanging around with them, and she just hoped that the club wouldn't have to be one of them.

Harry was waiting for her by the entrance to the room when she got to the seventh floor. He smiled a greeting, and she noticed that he was carrying two packages in his arms as he turned and began pacing back and forth in front of the wall. The door appeared and he opened it, revealing a room similar to what Hermione had created before. There was a roaring fireplace, but only two comfortable chairs this time that faced each other, with a small coffee table in between them. Much to her surprise, there was already a plate of sandwiches and two goblets along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice waiting for them. Ginny set her books down and walked over to investigate. Sure enough, the food and drink were real.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, watching her.

"I didn't think that the Room could create food or drink," she said thoughtfully. "Did you wish for it?"

"I'm hungry," he admitted. "Mostly I wanted a private spot where the two of us could talk and work and yes, I guess, eat. Maybe the Room is connected to the kitchens and summoned food from the elves." He shrugged. "I don't care. I'm starving."

Ginny laughed and sat down on one of the chairs. She picked up a sandwich as Harry sat down across from her and bit into it. The taste of bacon, tomato, and cheese was delicious, and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day. "I brought some books along," she said, nodding in the direction of the table as she quickly polished off her sandwich. "Harry, I'm afraid Astoria and I mislead you a little."

"What do you mean?" He shot her a curious look as he poured the two goblets full of juice and set the pitcher down on the table. "You mean, you don't know Occlumency?"

"Well, yes," Ginny admitted. Her heart was pounding hard, and her hands shook a little as she picked up her goblet. It was always hard to talk about the things that she and Astoria did. They were so very private. "Occlumency is the act of pushing certain memories behind others, so that people only see what you want them to see. I was telling you the truth when I said that it was good protection against possession, but what I found was better yet." She absently swirled the juice around and looked up at him. "What Astoria and I have been practicing... what we can do... it works a little differently. It's more difficult, a nearly constant drain, and relies more on the strength of your own personal magic. It also requires years of practice to be any good at it. That's probably why Dumbledore never suggested that you try to learn."

He tilted his head, curious. "I certainly haven't had any luck with Occlumency," he pointed out. "Do you think it could it help me against Voldemort?"

"I don't know. Your link is different from anything I've ever heard about," she admitted. She couldn't see why the shields wouldn't work, but she didn't want to get his hopes up. "But it certainly couldn't hurt to try. It does work to block out Legilimency, if that's what you're asking. I was able to protect myself from Dumbledore."

"Then I'm interested in learning," Harry said firmly. "The only people available to teach me Occlumency are Snape and Dumbledore. I don't trust Snape. There's just too much between us for him to be able to teach me anything. The lessons I was having with him last year were a disaster." Something flickered in his eyes, and he looked away. "And I'm not sure I trust Dumbledore anymore, either. I think he sent me this."

"What is it?" she asked, looking intently at the package he had held out to her.

"Last year, Sirius gave me a two-way mirror," he said reluctantly. "He told me to use it if I ever needed to contact him, but I forgot all about it. I didn't want to be the one who... who called him away from Grimmauld Place." Pain flashed through his eyes and he took a deep breath. "Besides, I've been wary of using magical things ever since... well... you know." He glanced up at her and she repressed a shiver. Yes, she did. "After he died, I was so angry that I broke it. It's been at the bottom of my trunk ever since, and I never thought about it again. Then, when I got back to my dorm this morning, this package was waiting on my bed. I opened it up and saw that it was the mirror that Sirius must have kept." His hands worked to unwrap the package, and then he handed the contents to her. Ginny ran her fingers over the smooth, cold surface as she accepted it from him. "I don't know how he ended up with it, but I can't think of who else would have sent it to me."

"But... I don't understand why Dumbledore would have given it to you," Ginny said, bewildered. "If yours is broken..."

"I thought it could be repaired," he explained. "Then we'd have a way to contact each other."

"Oh." The light dawned, and Ginny looked down at the small mirror with new respect. "But... this was a way for you to keep in contact with Sirius. Are you sure you want to give it to me, Harry? We could look for something else."

"It doesn't do me any good to keep both of them," Harry said quietly, unwrapping the second bundle and revealing the mess of shards in his lap. There was also a small silver square, which he picked up and tapped against his knee. "I used a Summoning Charm on them, so I think I've got all the pieces here. I thought we could cast a Mending Charm together. I don't know whether the connection's been affected, but we could give it a shot."

"Sure. Like you said, it's worth a try." Ginny pulled her wand out and stood up, stepping around the coffee table to lean down beside him. Harry tensed slightly as he shifted in her direction, giving her access to the shards.

"Ready?" he asked, sounding tense. "One... two..."

"_Reparo_!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then all of the shards leapt back into the silver square that he was holding formed and formed a whole, the cracks disappearing to leave the mirror smooth. Harry set his wand down and touched the surface, examining the mirror briefly for any cracks. His emerald eyes were distant, like his mind was elsewhere. Ginny backed off and sat on her chair, watching him, wondering what he was thinking about. The night he'd broken it? Sirius? All of the above? The look on his face... it was like he was trying and failing to find something in his reflection. Her heart broke for him, and at that moment, she would have given anything to have the ability to bring Sirius Black back to life.

"Harry?" she said softly, leaning forward slightly. "Do you want to test the mirror out?"

He jumped and blinked, coming back to himself with a start. "I – alright, sure. Sirius told me that I had to look into it and say his name. It was keyed to him and my dad, so..." Holding the mirror close to his face, he said, "Sirius Black!"

She glanced down at the mirror on her lap with an expectant look on her face. Nothing happened. "Do you think that connection is broken?" she asked after a moment.

"Maybe..." he muttered. "Just let me – Padfoot!" He spoke the word sharply. Ginny gasped as the mirror in her lap grew warm to the point of where it was just a shade shy of being painful.

"You did it!" she exclaimed, surprised, and picked up the mirror. Her fingers tingled with pain. "How do I answer?"

"Sirius didn't really explain that part," Harry said thoughtfully. "But try 'Prongs'."

"Prongs," Ginny repeated obediently, staring into the depths of the mirror. Slowly, her reflection faded away to reveal a close-up of emerald green eyes and she laughed with delight. "It works! How marvellous. I should have guessed that Sirius would use their Marauders names instead of their real ones. How do you cancel it?"

"How else? Mischief Managed," he recited, holding the mirror up. Instantly, the charm ended, leaving both of them staring at their own reflections. Harry sat back in chair and sighed before he glanced at her. "Will this do, you think? You'll have to keep it close when you go to bed, but..."

"It's perfect, Harry. Thank you," she said quietly, knowing that there was no way she could explain how much it meant to her. Not only had he given her something that was very precious, he was making an effort to keep his promise. Sensing that he had grown awkward and that he'd probably like a change of subject, she spoke cautiously. "Would you like to start on the lessons now?"

"Yes please," Harry said eagerly, setting the mirror down on the table. He took the book that she handed to him and glanced at it.

"You can read that tonight before you go to bed," she explained. "It's important to begin to learn how to meditate first. Your mind has to be organized before you can start work on your magic. It will also probably help you sleep better at night. Actually, now that I think of it, it will probably seem familiar to you, since Occlumency starts in a similar way." She watched him flip through the pages and smiled. "It might seem hard, but just go with it, alright?"

"I will. Is this how you began?" He continued to look through the book and was pleased to see that it offered more detail on what to do than just "clear your mind". If he had to hear that one more time, he might punch someone.

"Yes. Astoria and I learned it together." She purposely omitted any mention of Hannah and Luna. That was their private business and Harry didn't have to know. "Meditation was important for many of the things that we wanted to do together. It's the focal point for a lot of magic. Even before a duel, it's best if you meditate for a moment if you have the time. It can really help you focus."

"I'll remember that the next time I face Voldemort," he said dryly, and she grinned.

The two of them fell into silence after that, both consumed by their own individual books. Ginny was reading a book about more advanced partner magic - she and Astoria were thinking about moving onto the next step, which was maintaining a connection for longer periods of times - when she glanced up and saw that Harry had fallen asleep. She had to smile. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, like a little boy. It wasn't surprising that he was tired, considering the events of the day. With a wince, she stood up and twisted. Her back cracked and she sighed, relishing the feeling as her muscles relaxed, as she pondered her new problem. How was she going to get Harry back to Gryffindor Tower without waking him up?

"I need a bed," she said out loud. Nothing appeared to happen, but when she turned around, there was indeed a large bed tucked into the far corner of the room. Ginny cast a lightening charm on Harry and then grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling his limp body up. Without the charm's help, she never would have managed to drag him across the room and into the bed, but magic was a wonderful thing. She was still panting by the time he was actually under the covers, and she thought that it might not be such a bad thing to sit down for a moment herself. Famous last words. Within less than two minutes, she was out.

**NIR**

Harry woke slowly, forcing his tired eyes open, making himself leave the best night's sleep he had gotten in... forever. His body was begging for more of that wonderful, undisturbed sleep, but he had the strange feeling that more time had passed than he'd realized, and... wasn't there somewhere he was supposed to be? Frowning, he raised a hand to rub weakly at his eyes and then squinted, peering around the room, puzzled as to why there were no sounds of anyone else getting up for the day. At first, he didn't recognize where he was, and he made to sit up, alarmed at the thought that he was somewhere other than Gryffindor Tower. A heavy weight on his shoulder and a soft moan told him he wasn't alone.

Ginny. The sight of the ends of her auburn hair, just barely visible under the heavy covers, brought memories rushing back, and he remembered speaking with her in the Room of Requirement. He didn't remember leaving, and as he glanced around with more familiarity, he realized that was because they hadn't. Somehow, he'd ended up in the world's most comfortable bed, and Ginny was tucked in securely beside him. Harry looked back down at her as she sighed and scooted closer to him with an unintelligible murmur. Surprisingly, his movement hadn't woken her up, and he felt himself softening as he eased himself back down and let her continue to sleep.

The firelight danced against her hair, and he realized for the first time that there were threads of gold mixed in with the deep red. It was a good color for her. Even he could tell that much, and he knew next to nothing about that kind of thing. His left hand was resting on top of her hair, and he found himself gently stroking the long curls, enjoying the feeling of the silky tendrils underneath his fingers. Ginny seemed to like the feeling as well, for she gave another contented sigh and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. Harry grinned and took his eyes away from her, looking up at the ceiling.

Three months ago, if someone had suggested to him that he would one day be lying in bed with Ginny at his side, he would've called them crazy. He had never been that close to the girl, even though he had known her since he was eleven years old. Her crush had been a big factor in keeping them apart. Well, that and the fact that Harry had been perfectly content with only Ron and Hermione as his best friends. When he was younger, he'd never had the opportunity to have _any_ friends. Dudley had the tendency to drive away anyone who had expressed even the slightest bit of interest in befriending his cousin. So Ron and Hermione had been precious commodities to him, and he'd guarded what existed between the three of them carefully, particularly when he noticed that other people were actually envious of the friendship that existed between them. Foolishly, he had begun to believe that nothing would ever be able to drive them apart.

Until the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Harry closed his eyes at the memories and sighed. Having had some experience with the way Ron could act, he hadn't thought much of it when his friend began picking fights earlier in the summer. Like most of the Order members, he'd dismissed it. Only Hermione had persisted with the notion that something was seriously wrong with Ron. By the end of the summer, Harry had to agree. Ron had developed an unhealthy obsession with Harry, and not in a good way. He had been so hurt that he hadn't wanted to understand what could make his best friend act in such a manner, and at the same time, it had made him a hell of a lot less inclined to ever trust anyone. So how had Ginny wormed her way in so easily?

There was just something about her that Harry didn't really understand. He liked being with her and had gradually come to realize that she was much more intelligent, interesting, and surprising than he could have guessed. It made him wish that he hadn't dismissed her in his earlier years just because she'd had such a voracious crush on him. No one would ever be able to fill the hole Ron had left in his life, but Ginny was beginning to carve out a new spot for herself. Much to his shock, he actually enjoyed spending time with her, and he was pleased that Hermione appeared to have been right. Her crush had disappeared and she looked at Harry like he was a friend. A good friend, judging by the fact that she had been willing to give up so much for him. With anyone else, except for possibly Hermione, Harry might have wondered if it had been just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. But with Ginny, he didn't. He knew that she had done it for_ him_, and that meant more than he could have ever put into words.

That brought him back to Ron, though. Could the damage to his red-haired friend be repaired? If it was, would their friendship ever be the same? Harry couldn't help the way he felt around Ron, like he always had to be on guard for the boy's next cutting comment or argument. Ron wasn't someone he could trust anymore, and he didn't even like the thought of him being around Hermione, even though it had been Harry who had helped them get together in the first place. How could he trust Ron? But then again, how could he not, since the situation wasn't really Ron's fault? There was just no good answer and he groaned, feeling exhausted even though he'd slept well. The urge to go back to sleep so that he didn't have to think about Ron was all too tempting.

Beside him, Ginny stirred, having been awakened by the sound of his groan. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked, looking somewhat confused. The thought flashed through his mind that she looked pretty cute, but it disappeared as soon as she focused on him. Her mouth dropped open. "Harry?" she squeaked, glancing quickly around the room. Understanding seemed to hit her must faster and she turned an interesting shade of pink that clashed with her hair. When she tried to sit up, his hand tightened just enough to keep her in place. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep beside you."

"It's okay," he said, and was surprised to realize that he wasn't just saying that. He meant it. Harry had never slept in the same bed as someone else, but it was actually rather comforting, and he could understand why people did. Her weight was solid against his side, and the warmth her body produced was reassuring. "I slept well. Didn't you?"

Ginny's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded and gave up, allowing her head to still rest against his shoulder. "Yes, I did. I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"So was I." Harry looked away and tucked his free hand behind his head, propping himself up a little. "I was just... thinking about Ron." The second the words were out of his mouth, he felt a little silly. She wouldn't want to hear about the brother who had treated her so badly. What was it about Ginny that made him want to open up to her about things that he usually never told anyone? It still amazed him to think that he had actually agreed to tell her about his nightmares whenever he woke up from one. Normally he did everything possible to downplay them. But he had to admit that a large part of it was how Ginny reacted. Though she was sympathetic and concerned, she didn't fawn over him like Hermione did, and nor did she act like he was going to attack like Ron did sometimes.

"You were? What were you thinking?" she asked hesitantly. Her uncertainty made him relax further. It was good to know that she felt the same way he did. Like their friendship was still tentative, and they didn't know how far they could go before things would get awkward. He decided to be honest.

"Just... I hate that none of this is really his fault," Harry told her, shifting slightly. Belatedly, he noticed that his hand had never stopped the rhythmic stroking that seemed to be soothing for both of them. He kept it up while he spoke. "I mean, consciously, I know he didn't do or say those things because he wanted to. The brain, that curse, and then the Imperious... all of them combined to make a mockery of the person I call my friend. I know that. It's not his fault. But when I try to think about being friends with Ron... It makes me feel sick. I can't handle the thought of trying to trust him again."

She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she sighed. "I'm not sure I'm the best one to talk about this with, Harry. I can't feel anything positive towards Ron. Even if Hermione did find a cure... if she could reverse some of what happened... It wouldn't change anything between us."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling a wave of guilt that was almost sickening. "Ginny, I – "

"Oh, stop. Don't start feeling guilty on me now, Harry. It's not your fault. I chose to do it and I don't want you to feel badly about my choice, got it? Look, Ron was your friend for a long time, and you went through a lot together. I don't think you should give up on him if you don't want to. Things will never be the same between you, that's true. With the bonds between the families broken, you'll probably never be close again. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't at least be a little friendly towards each other if Hermione manages to fix him. And you know that's a big if. As it stands, Ron doesn't want anything to do with you, so you should stop worrying about it." Her voice was firm, accepting no protests.

"You're pretty bossy," he observed, amusement winning out over the guilt for the time being.

"Just one of the great things about being my friend," she said lightly. There was a touch of anxiety in her eyes, but it vanished when he smiled at her comment. His smile grew broader when he realized that he had the power to comfort her.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it, then," he said, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Both of them fell silent after that, but it didn't feel awkward. Actually, Harry found himself thinking that he could have easily lain there with her for several more hours, with no sounds but the soft crackling of the fire and their combined breathing. When Ginny spoke again, he was almost disappointed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I've got no idea," Harry replied. Frankly, he didn't really care.

"I wish I could see." Almost before the words were out of her mouth, a night table with a clock on top of it popped into existence. Curious in spite of himself, Harry tilted his head and saw that it was half past three on... Sunday afternoon? Ginny swore when she saw what time it was and hastily rolled off of the bed. Harry sat up and watched her hurry around, smoothing her hair back with her fingers and grabbing for her wand and books. He wasn't sure why she was panicking, and although he wouldn't have admitted it, he was sorry that he hadn't taken the chance to go back to sleep with her when he'd had it.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally.

"I was supposed to meet Professor Astrum at three," she explained, tucking her wand into her pocket. "I'm supposed to take some sort of quiz to see how advanced I am."

In an instant, Harry remembered why he'd felt that niggling sense of having forgotten something. "That's right. I agreed to drop by at half past four to see about starting up the D.A. again."

"You agreed?" Ginny paused and peered at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'd hoped you would."

He turned away, flushing. "He made it sound like a reasonable idea, and it's not as though I'd have to be the teacher this time. We wouldn't have to sneak around." There was no need to add that he wouldn't have liked being a part of Dumbledore's Army anymore, anyway – he suspected that she already knew.

"I'll see you in an hour, then," she said, her eyes soft. She granted him one last smile and then practically flew out the door.

Without Ginny, the room seemed strangely empty. Harry sighed and stood up, straightening his pants and smoothing his wrinkled shirt as the bed vanished behind him. His stomach growled and it occurred to him that his last meal had been eaten several hours ago. He could have called for Dobby and ordered more food, but he decided to go visit Hermione instead and see if she had been freed from the clutches of Madame Pomfrey. Quickly, he collected the books that Ginny had brought for him and picked up his mirror. He couldn't help noticing that Ginny's mirror was gone, and realized that she must have remembered to take it with her. The thought made him oddly cheerful as he left the Room and headed for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me happy. I'm sorry if the pace of the story seems a little slow. I'm trying to keep a healthy balance between information and action, but if I'm not doing that, then please let me know? Right now I'm setting some groundwork for important things that will happen later on, so try to pay attention! Seriously, there are some big hints of things to come in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Notice:** To give you advance warning, I received a job offer today. I don't start until January 9th, but that means I won't have my days empty to write at my leisure (I miss it already). I'm going to do my best to try to keep up with one chapter a week, though.

* * *

By the time she made it to Professor Astrum's office, Ginny was nearly an hour late. She paused just outside the man's door and took a slow, deep breath to help center herself before taking a moment to smooth down her hair and straighten out her clothing. The t-shirt and jeans that she was wearing were both badly wrinkled from having been slept in, but she definitely didn't have the time to go back to Gryffindor Tower and change. It was unfortunate, because she could have used a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts. Just when she thought she was under control, she would remember that she had spent the night in the same bed as Harry Potter and woken up to find his arm around her as he stroked her hair, and her heart would give a strange little flip that made her feel quite breathless.

"Alright, Ginny, it's time to let it go," she mumbled, pressing the backs of her hands against her flushed cheeks. There was no time to think about Harry. After one last deep breath, she reached up and knocked on the door before pushing it open and poking her head in. Chance Astrum was seated behind his desk, his feet up on top of it, a cup of tea in his hands. He smiled broadly when he saw her and quickly put his feet down on the floor as he leaned forward.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ginny," he greeted, eyes twinkling. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten our meeting in lieu of yesterday's excitement. I'd heard you were at Hogsmeade. You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I just overslept," Ginny said apologetically, easing her way into the room. She sat down on the chair across from him and folded her hands in her lap. "I hope I'm not too late to take the test?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about it. After yesterday, I had thought that maybe I should suggest we re-schedule," he said, looking somewhat concerned. He poured her some tea and slid the cup across the desk towards her. "Minerva told me that you were caught in one of the shops by some Death Eaters. If you're feeling too upset or stressed to take the quiz today, it's not a big deal to postpone it until tomorrow. I'd like you to take it when you're feeling up to it."

"I feel fine," she replied, taking the cup gratefully. The soothing scent of the tea calmed her as she took a careful sip and mentally reviewed her status just to be certain that she was being honest. Her arm ached a bit, but it was nothing that another application of the cream wouldn't cure. Overall, she felt well-rested and more stable than she had thought she would. "I had a really good night's sleep and I'm ready to do it now."

"Alright, then." Astrum opened up one of the drawers on his desk and began rummaging through, muttering to himself. He finally pulled out a few pieces of parchment and an automatic-inking quill, which he set before her. "This is part one of the written portion. You may begin now and take as long as you need. If you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." Nodding, she glanced down at the top piece of parchment. As she'd expected, it was a long list of questions requiring anything from a few words to several paragraphs on a wide range of topics from first year to fourth. She set her quill to the parchment and began to write, and for a long time, that was the only sound that could be heard in the small office. Professor Astrum involved himself with a thin book, though she couldn't help noticing with a jolt of curiosity that the cover was blank, leaving her no chance of figuring out what he was reading. Every time she glanced up, the man looked up from his book and gave her a friendly smile that invited her to ask questions. Ginny merely smiled in response and turned her attention back to the paper. It took her about forty-five minutes to finish, and she shook her hand out, wishing that the mild cramps would stop as she slid the parchment across the desk. Astrum gathered them together and placed them back into the drawer.

"That was easy enough, right?" he asked. He didn't wait for her to respond before he continued, "There's another part to the quiz before we begin the practical portion. In class, I asked the students to write an essay, but I'm guessing we're growing short on time, so I'd just like to ask you a couple of questions, if that's alright."

"Sure," she said slowly, wondering just what the essay topic for the class had been. She regarded him silently, wary as to what his questions might be. Her years at Hogwarts had been filled with people who had tried to get her to give up information on the Boy-Who-Lived, and that included that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart in her first year, so she wouldn't put it past any professor to act the exact same way. "Just so you know, I do want to make sure that these questions pertain to schoolwork and not to other students."

Astrum grinned, seemingly pleased with her answer. "Of course," he confirmed. "Actually, my questions relate to the field of Defence itself. Can you perform the Patronus charm?"

"Yes, I can." She spared a moment to think gratefully of Harry and his persistent determination to make all of them master the difficult charm that even many adult wizards were unable to perform.

"Really?" In spite of his comment, Astrum didn't look overly surprised. "Could you do it for me?"

Ginny stood up and drew out her wand. During the club last year, she had used the memory of connecting with Astoria for the first time to cast the charm, but this time, she had only to think of that morning, and the wonderful sensation of waking up in Harry Potter's arms. She shivered with glee and called out, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

The silvery white shape leapt from the end of her wand and flew once around the room. Ginny frowned in bewilderment as her patronus turned and made an easy landing on the top of Professor Astrum's desk. At first, she had thought that her horse patronus had become a winged-horse, but closer observation revealed that she now had the patronus of some sort of winged-cat. It was about twice the size of Crookshanks and sleek, with short fur and a long, slender tail. Upon seeing that there were no Dementors for it to chase away, the patronus hopped off of the desk, stalked over to Ginny, twined once about her legs, and then faded away.

"Not what you were expecting?" Astrum glanced at her.

"It was a horse before," she said dazedly, looking rather shell-shocked.

"Sometimes your patronus can change if you go through an event that is severely traumatizing or emotionally trying," he said gently, guiding her back over to the chair. He urged her to sit down and then pressed a fresh cup of tea into her hands as he smiled wryly. "It's not uncommon. Even falling in love can change a patronus. I know that from personal experience."

"You do?" Ginny blinked up at him. The tea was helping, and now she felt a little silly for her reaction. It was just such a shock to see that the patronus she had worked so hard for had changed into a creature that she didn't even recognize.

He chuckled, his eyes taking on a far-away look. "Oh, yes. It took me some time to learn the patronus charm, as I had learned a great deal of dark magic as a child, and that meant light-based charms were rather difficult for me. My first patronus was a large dog. Later, it changed to resemble my mate." His expression grew wistful.

"Your mate?" Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked up at the professor with a bewildered smile. Although 'mate' was a common term between friends, she sensed that Professor Astrum meant it in the more traditional way, which was surprising. It was rare to find a witch or wizard that was willing to refer to a husband, wife, or partner as their 'mate' because it generally referred to a lifetime bond between inhuman mortals. Realizing that it was likely he was tied to a creature of some sort, she found herself studying the man with new respect. "Who is – "

A knock came at the door, cutting off her question. Ginny's frown grew deeper when Astrum's face fell, and he gave a heavy, almost disappointed sigh as he moved away to open the door. She absently greeted Harry and Hermione as her two friends entered the office, all the while struggling to put her finger on something that was bothering her. Annoyingly enough, it refused to come to mind. Eventually, she gave up, knowing that it would come to her if she stopped thinking about it. At the very least, she could be assured that Professor Astrum was nothing like Umbridge, who had lobbied hard for the reduction of the rights of all creatures.

"Hermione, you're out of the Hospital Wing," she said instead, looking up at her friend happily. "Do you feel better?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded. It was Harry who answered, though. "Madame Pomfrey found that the smoke had done a bit of damage to her throat. Hermione isn't supposed to talk for the rest of today to give it a chance to heal, and she has to go back to the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning before classes to see if she's allowed to talk again."

Ginny's lips twitched, and she had to fight the urge to laugh when the image of a Hermione who couldn't speak trying to make her way through classes popped into her head. The professors probably wouldn't know what to do without Hermione's hand jumping into the air to answer every question. She met Harry's eyes and, by the grin on his face, knew that he was thinking exactly the same thing. They had to turn away from each other to keep from breaking out into laughter. Hermione scowled, clearly aware of just what the two of them were thinking, and stuck her nose into the air as she huffily walked over to the seat that Professor Astrum had conjured for her. That left Harry to take the seat beside Ginny and try his best to stifle his laughter.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?" Astrum asked with a hastily stifled chuckle. "Mr Potter?"

"I'm alright," Harry said, having successfully stemmed his amusement. Hermione nodded and accepted the cup she was handed. Madame Pomfrey had told her that warm liquids would be soothing for her throat.

"Now, I've asked you here because I'm interested in starting up a version of the defence club that you had running last year," said Astrum, taking a seat behind his desk. "I've asked a few of the other students, and I'm told that you and Miss Granger were the ones who had the most decisions in the process. You were actually the teacher, Mr Potter?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Harry nodded slowly. "I was, but it was actually Hermione's and Ron's idea. Our professor last year was... Well, she wasn't a very good teacher, and she seemed to think that reading the textbook was enough. She didn't want to teach us any practical magic because she didn't want to have anything to do with the idea that Voldemort was back." When their teacher failed to flinch at the name, Harry warmed to the subject and began speaking more quickly. "Those of us who believed that he had returned decided to make a club so that we could practice magic, like the Reductor Curse and the Stunning Spell, which would help us fight against Death Eaters if we ever met up with them. Hermione decided that since I was the one with the most experience in fighting, I should be the one to help teach the others." His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "So... I did."

"And you were a very good one, too," said Ginny. Hermione nodded vigorously. "You taught all of us a lot, Harry."

Harry blushed. "Well, we all learned from each other," he said awkwardly. "The practice was good for me, too. We had people from all different houses and levels and it was going well. Eventually, though, we were found out by Umbridge, so we had to shut it down... and since we had competent professors this year, I didn't think..." He trailed off.

"As flattered as I am to hear that you think I'm competent, I think that a defence club is an excellent idea, and I'm very eager to get it up and running," said Astrum. "It would be very beneficial to all of the students, and I'd like to get everyone involved this time instead of just a handful of those who are interested. After all, it will be officially sanctioned this time." He grinned.

Hermione leaned over and picked up one of the pieces of parchment still lying on Astrum's desk. After stealing the quill Ginny had written her quiz with, she began scribbling away. Astrum took the parchment when she handed it to him and read it silently. At one point, he stopped and asked to see one of the coins that Hermione had created. She dug it out of her pocket and handed it to him, allowing the clearly fascinated man to examine it before he continued reading while Hermione sat back and folded her arms with a satisfied smile. She had initially broached the idea of continuing the D.A. with Harry at the beginning of the year, only to be rebuked. Now there would be no way for Harry to get out of it.

"Interesting, very interesting," the man mused. "I see here that all of the students were learning the same spells as once in a large group. I've been doing some preliminary outlining, and I was thinking that the best way for this club to be run is if there were three different groups. Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. Depending on where the students are in their strength and knowledge, they'll be assigned to a group. That way no one will be left behind. Students from the Intermediate and Advanced groups can help supervise the group below them for extra credit. Does that sound acceptable?"

It did to Ginny. She could already tell that it would resolve a fundamental problem with the D.A., which had been that some students were more advanced than others. There had been times when Harry had been forced to keep some students from moving on too far ahead of those who didn't learn as quickly or easily. From the sound of it, Professor Astrum would be the head of each group, but now she could see what he meant about having students who would help him. As Hermione began to write on more parchment, she tried to imagine herself helping some of the younger students to learn spells and quickly decided that it sounded fun. It will also serve to help keep Harry out of the spotlight, which he would no doubt appreciate immensely.

"How often will the groups meet?" Astrum read from the parchment. "I figured that each group would meet once a week with additional practice days here and there. The meetings will be mandatory, extra practice won't. I know some students have more demanding schedules, or other responsibilities, like the Quidditch team." He shot a glance at Harry and Ginny and winked. "We'll work that out."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, leaning back in his chair and stretching. His casual movement jarred his pocket, and the mirror inside slipped out and fell to the ground with a loud clatter. He jumped up with a curse, heedless of the fact that a professor was in the room, and stooped to retrieve it. Fortunately, the glass was still intact, and he shot a relieved look at Ginny. "Sorry."

"What's that?" Astrum asked, his voice entirely casual as he set aside the parchment Hermione had given him. "One of those two-way mirrors? They're quite rare, you know."

"I know," Harry and Ginny said together before looking at each other.

"Can I ask where you - " Whatever else the professor had been about to say was cut off by another knock. Astrum tensed slightly before he stood up and went over to the door. He opened it to reveal Albus Dumbledore, dressed in yellow robes that had a pattern of butterflies and bumblebees flying around. "Good evening, Headmaster."

"Ah, Professor, I didn't realize you had visitors," Dumbledore said, glancing at the three students. Harry took the opportunity to slide the mirror back into his pocket, but not before Ginny noticed Dumbledore's keen gaze on it. The pleasure in his eyes was visible only for a moment, but it was enough. She made a mental note to have both mirrors checked for tracking and listening charms; she didn't know what was going on with Dumbledore lately, but she wouldn't have put it past him to use the mirrors as a way to know what was going on with Harry, and that wasn't what she had intended at all.

"We were just discussing the Defence Association," Astrum explained coolly. He shot a glance at his desk, as though he would have liked to have retreated behind it, but didn't move. Ginny realized with a start that his position effectively placed him between Dumbledore and the three teenagers. "I've had many reports that it was quite successful last year. Implementing something similar for the whole school could be quite beneficial when it comes to teaching the kids to defend themselves."

"Quite a wonderful idea," Dumbledore approved, blue eyes twinkling. "Very useful, but I'm afraid I must ask that you postpone the rest of your meeting. I have something urgent to discuss with you."

"We'll go," Harry said hastily, standing up.

Astrum scowled. "Mr Potter, I'd like a list of all the spells the D.A. went through, if that's possible."

Harry nodded as Hermione got to her feet. Ginny frowned and reluctantly joined her friends as Professor Astrum bid the three of them good-bye and saw them out of his office. She was the last one out, and she just barely caught a glimpse of their teacher glaring at the headmaster before the door closed behind them. Then Harry took her wrist and pulled her and Hermione down the hallway and around the corner, then up a flight of stairs. He stopped suddenly and pushed aside a tapestry to reveal that there was actually a hidden corridor where they could speak without worrying about someone overhearing.

"I wish we could overhear what they're talking about," Ginny said the moment they were out of sight, keeping her voice soft.

"So do I." Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe this time around Dumbledore is actually keeping a closer eye on a D.A.D.A professor. It would be nice to get through a year without being hated, humiliated, or stalked..."

Hermione tapped him on the arm and shot him an amused look. "Professor Astrum seems like a good guy," she rasped. "He has good ideas when it comes to the new defence club and his teaching methods are actually sound. Don't judge him yet; he hasn't done anything that proves he's good or bad."

"She has a point," said Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "I don't trust any of them," he muttered, but refused to elaborate anymore. Whether he meant the D.A.D.A. professors or the professors at Hogwarts as a whole, Ginny wasn't sure. She exchanged a worried look with Hermione but couldn't think of any way to approach the subject with him. True, she and Harry were gradually growing closer, but she didn't think that they were at the point where she felt comfortable challenging him like that. From the look on Hermione's face, she appeared to be feeling the same way.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione told them finally, one hand unconsciously massaging her neck.

"I'll come, too," Harry said. "Ginny?"

"No. Thanks." She watched the two of them head down the passage way before she leaned against the wall and sighed. There was something about Chance Astrum that was throwing her off-balance, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Really, Harry had every reason to be distrustful of the man, so why did her instincts tell her that he could be trusted? They didn't know the slightest thing about him! Ginny put a hand to her head and pushed off of the wall, deciding that she would track Astoria down and connect. At the very least, it might help to slow her spinning mind down so that she could try and make some sense out of everything that had happened.

**NIR**

Once the children were gone, Chance's cheerful smile slowly slipped into a surprisingly cold mask. He finally moved, sliding behind his desk and taking a seat in his chair as Dumbledore sat down in the seat that Ginny had vacated. The older man's movements were calm, almost absent, and he didn't appear to be phased by the glare that was being directed at him. If anything, he seemed rather pleased with the situation as he called for a house elf. One appeared instantly bearing a tray with two fresh cups of teas and a platter of biscuits. Chance ignored the offering and folded his arms, wondering what Dumbledore was up to.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Headmaster?" he asked bluntly.

"I had noticed that you were visiting with Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Ginevra," said Dumbledore, blue eyes suddenly frosty. "I suppose I wanted to make sure that Mr Potter would not leave this room with more information than he should."

Chance gritted his teeth, though he made an effort to suppress the surge of annoyance. That was, after all, precisely what he wanted Dumbledore to think. It would be much easier if the man believed that Chance was trying to spend time with Harry, since that would make him less inclined to wonder about any meetings that he scheduled with Ginny. But that didn't mean it wasn't also incredibly aggravating to be spied upon like he was a child. Grimly, he met the pale eyes of his former mentor and, even though it was a drain on his magic, deliberately raised his shields so that Dumbledore couldn't work his little tricks.

"As I recall, Headmaster, I couldn't tell Harry the truth even if I wanted to," Chance replied, making no effort to inject even a bit of warmth into his voice. "I told you. We were talking about the D.A. and how we could create a school-wide version. I'd had a few ideas on implementing it but thought that it would be wise to get the opinion of the people who ran it last year."

"It's unlike you to be so cautious," Dumbledore remarked steadily. If he realized that Chance had summoned shields, he gave no indication. "Why Miss Ginevra's presence?"

Recognizing that the older man wasn't even trying to be sneaky in his questions, Chance dropped his shoulders and sighed. "I couldn't exactly ask Ron, could I?" he said, keeping his voice level. "That would've been asking for a fight. Ginny's a strong witch. Has a lot of talent in charms. Any of the professors here could tell you that. I want her to be part of my Advanced group so that she can help tutor the other students. It only makes sense."

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment. Instead, he took a long sip of his tea and made a thoughtful sound as he completely switched subjects. "My offer stills stands, Sirius. You may tell Remus that you are alive if it's what you wish. I understand that the wolf is having quite a difficult time without its mate." His knowing gaze froze Chance on the spot. "There was, after all, a moment when you died. The connection between you and Remus hasn't been repaired, so the wolf is mourning. I'm not sure how much longer Remus can survive."

_Bastard_. Chance swallowed hard, feeling absolutely sick. Why hadn't he stopped to consider that before? Werewolves mated for life. It was a common fact, but what most people didn't know was the strength of the connection that formed between mates. He'd known that Remus would be suffering without him, but some part of him had hoped – prayed – that the wolf would instinctively know that Sirius was still alive. But Dumbledore, damn the man, was right, and if Remus really thought he was dead... It took every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from physically shuddering at the thought of the pain that Remus must be enduring. His every instinct screamed against putting his lover in any more danger, but what choice did he have?

"Maybe I'll make a visit to Grimmauld Place next weekend," he said heavily, loathing the thought that he would have to wait another week to make sure that Remus would be alright. At least their meeting would happen before the next full moon... He cringed inwardly at the thought of the one that had just passed. Suddenly, his night spent curled up in the middle of his bed, crying out helplessly at the phantom pains coming from the agonized wolf, seemed like nothing.

A satisfied look on his face, Dumbledore nodded. "In the meantime, I would ask that you refrain from being in close quarters with Harry. I wouldn't want him to notice anything unusual."

"Yes sir," he muttered. What _was_ the man playing at? Chance eyed him, his mind racing but getting nowhere as he tried to work out Dumbledore's game. Was he pleased that Chance was going to tell Remus the truth? Or was he unhappy? It was impossible to know. Dumbledore had one of the best poker faces that he'd ever come across. Automatically, he rose when the headmaster did, setting his untouched cup of tea down on his desk. Was he making the right decision to tell Remus? Would that be putting the man in even more danger? Inwardly, he swore, hoping that his face didn't reveal any of his inner confusion. It was nearly impossible to play this kind of game with Dumbledore when the man was so practiced at it.

"I quite enjoyed our conversation, Chance," Dumbledore said pleasantly, as though they had just been discussing the weather. He opened the door of the office and stepped just outside before turning to face Chase, who paused in the doorway. The younger man was in need of some serious time alone to think, and his office was one of the few safe spaces in which he could do it.

"Yes, as did I," Chance muttered. The words were a sour lie and he suspected that Dumbledore likely not only knew it, but took pleasure in it. "Please feel free to stop by any time, Headmaster. Though next time," he couldn't resist adding, "I'd appreciate it if you could make sure that I wasn't having a meeting with some students beforehand."

"I'll make an attempt to do that," the headmaster agreed. His head twisted sharply, and Chance followed his gaze to the end of the corridor, where he was surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy and a seventh-year Ravenclaw standing in the shadows. The face of the Ravenclaw rang a bell, but he couldn't quite place the boy. As the two men watched, the Ravenclaw reached out and placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, speaking softly but intently. Malfoy shook his head and hunched his shoulders, looking upset. After a moment, he shrugged off the other boy's hand and took a step backwards, his arm coming up defensively, like he was expecting a blow to the face. Chance frowned, half tempted to intervene. Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder kept him in place as Malfoy shook his head again before turning and walking away. The Ravenclaw scowled after him, anger in his face, before he stormed off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" he asked flatly. There was no doubt in his mind that the man had wanted to see him the interaction. The question was, why?

"A friendly dispute between friends, I'm sure," came the reply. "Well, Professor, I'll take my leave. I have a pressing appointment with the Ministry to attend. Good day."

Without another word, the headmaster left, sweeping down the hall and leaving an utterly bemused Chance behind. He stared after the older man for several minutes before he finally shook his head and retreated back into his office. His head was spinning with many questions and a noticeable lack of answers, and it was giving him a bad headache. Sighing, he dropped back into his office chair, not yet at the point where he needed to succumb to the headache potion in his drawer. Telling Remus was not what he wanted to do, but there was always a chance that his lover could fill in some of the blanks. Perhaps together, they would be able to figure out a way to keep Harry safe from both Voldemort and Dumbledore.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm not sure why the **MILD SLASH** in this story came as such a shock, being that there was a clear warning posted in chapter seven. So I'm going to say it one last time, and from now on, I'm completely ignoring everyone who complains about it. This story will contain **extremely** **MILD SLASH**. If you can't abide by the **MILD SLASH** that will be in the story, please turn around and leave. There. Honestly, I don't know how much more obvious I can make it, seriously. For everyone who did not ignore the warning and still wants to stay with me... please enjoy.

* * *

Surprisingly, going back to classes wasn't as hard as Ginny had thought that it might be. For the most part, her professors appeared to sympathise with her situation, and all of them except for Professor Snape went out of their way to make life as easy for her as possible. She was able to catch up on the work she had missed within a couple of days, and no one penalized her for late assignments. Professor Astrum never made any attempt to approach them about the defence club again, but when she came down to breakfast Thursday morning, there was a bulletin posted in the Gryffindor Common Room about a meeting taking place after dinner. It was mandatory for all students, including the few sixth and seventh years who had opted out of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and would be taking place in the Great Hall that night. Rumours were abuzz the whole day about what the professor was planning.

Ginny found herself looking forward to the chance to learn more about defence. After her encounter with Tom Riddle in her first year, it had occurred to her that she might one day again face the Dark Lord, and she wanted to be ready. The meeting wasn't until eight, but she entered the Great Hall a good fifteen minutes ahead of time. Some students had already arrived, most notably a sulking Slytherin Quidditch Team who had had their practice postponed in lieu of the meeting, and she spotted Harry, Hermione, and a few other students gathered at the front of the room near Astrum. He looked up when she entered and beckoned for her to join them. Ron, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, glowered at her as she walked up the aisle.

"Good evening, Ginny," Astrum said cheerfully. "How are you doing? Ready to learn?"

"I'm ready for something," she agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Astrum had never gotten around to giving her the practical portion of the exam, but he had appeared to be pleased with her performance in class. They were learning about the differences between offensive and defensive magic, and what each could potentially offer in the middle of a battle.

"Excellent. I believe everyone is here, then. _Sonorous_." He tapped his wand against his throat, and when he spoke again, his voice was loud enough for the students to hear. "Good evening, students. I suspect you're all wondering why I've gathered you here. The truth is, it's time for us all to face the fact that the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned." Gasps of fear interrupted whatever he had been about to say next, and Astrum waited patiently for the students to settle down before he continued. "Even though I would like nothing better than to be able to shield you all from the battles, it's likely that most of you will have to fight at some point in the near future. It's my job to prepare for you that as best I can. That's why I've decided to create a defence club that will help you all to hone your skills and become better at magic in general. This is non-negotiable," he added, glancing in the direction of some scowling students. With another wave of his wand, thick pieces of parchment popped into view before every student.

Ginny took the parchment and scanned it, reading silently. It basically outlined what they'd already been told about the club, which was that there would be three different levels. Astrum had assigned most of the students to a level based on their performance in his class, but students would be able to ascend to a higher level if he felt that they had improved. On the other hand, a student that was seen to be struggling could be placed at a lower level to receive extra help. The parchment strongly suggested that all students attend as many of the meetings as possible, as the practice could one day save their lives. She lowered the parchment and looked out across the Great Hall. Her eyes immediately sought out Astoria's and they shared a tiny smile.

"I'll now assign you to your levels," said Astrum. "Number ones will be Beginners, number two will be Intermediates, and number threes will be Advanced." As he spoke, he began moving his wand in a complicated manoeuvre. A ball of yellow light formed at the tip of his wand and leapt free, exploding into a thousand different streaks of light that show towards every Hogwarts student. Ginny jumped when one of the streaks struck her wrist and formed a silver chain bracelet with a little metal plate that had the number 3 deeply engraved into it. All over the hall, students began cheering or groaning when they discovered their level.

"For now, I'd like to meet with my Advanced group. The rest of you, please be sure to show up at next the designated time. The next meeting will show up on your bracelet at all times," Astrum explained, sparing a moment to flash Hermione a broad smile. The girl flushed and stiffened with pride over the implied compliment. "If I ever need you to assemble quickly, your bracelet will grow warm, and the time and meeting place with all appear on the silver plate below your number. I suggest you do not ignore it." His voice held a distinct warning. "Everyone except the Advanced group may leave."

Most of the students stood up and left, leaving behind a handful of children. It took a few minutes for the Great Hall to empty, and in that time Ginny spotted Astoria, Luna, and Hannah, as well as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Katie Bell, and Cho Chang. The others she didn't recognize, as they were mostly sixth and seventh years from other houses. All of them possessed a silver plate bearing the number 3. Astrum surveyed the small group and appeared to be satisfied as he checked their names against a short list he was holding.

"Very good," he said at last, folding the parchment and putting it away. "Now, as I was saying, as the Advanced group, you'll be learning more difficult offensive and defensive spells. To start with, we'll be doing group work, but as we progress I may split you up into smaller groups or two or three to focus on different spells once I learn more about your individual strengths and weaknesses. The quizzes you took in class were an excellent starting point, but unfortunately, they didn't tell me everything I needed to know." He wore a small grin as he surveyed the group. "Just to give you fair warning, because you're Advanced, I expect every one of you to give me 100% of your focus and power. We're here to work hard, not look pretty."

"Great," Draco Malfoy muttered, looking less than enthusiastic. Several other students, including Cho Chang, seemed to feel the same way. "Is there a reason why we were volunteered for this group?"

"Your power level and experience got you here. If you don't want to work hard, feel free to leave, but it could mean your neck someday," Astrum told him calmly. "When Voldemort or a Death Eater comes after you, having the extra practice could mean the difference between walking away and not living to tell the tale. Now, Mr Malfoy, which would you rather?"

Draco swallowed hard, his face unusually pale. He didn't say anything, and that seemed to be enough for Astrum, who began dividing the group into pairs of twos. Ginny was paired with Astoria, and she noticed that Harry was paired with Susan Bones, while Hermione was paired up with Luna Lovegood. Hannah ended up with a Slytherin seventh-year she didn't recognize. It didn't escape her notice that no one was paired with someone from the same house. Apparently Professor Astrum was making it a goal to promote inner house unity, though she didn't think it was a good idea for the man to have put Ron and Draco together. That was just asking for trouble.

"Who here knows the Patronus charm?" Astrum asked. About half the students raised their hands, including Draco. "Those that don't, I want you to start on that. Have your partner help you to begin with. We'll move on in a little while to something no one is familiar with, but even those of you who can cast a patronus could do with some practice. That charm could very well save your life someday. It's your only protection against the Dementors." He performed the movements of the charm, though he didn't cast it.

"Do you know it?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Astoria.

"No, but you do. That should help," Astoria said. But she didn't sound very enthusiastic, and Ginny knew why. Like most pureblood children, Astoria's early magical education had mostly consisted of darker spells in an effort to make her magic in general more susceptible to the dark. That would make it more difficult for her to learn such a light-based charm. But in spite of that, she didn't suggest that they connect. Although they could learn spells through each other, it sometimes made their grasp or comprehension of spells looser and weaker than if they learned it the normal way. The Patronus Charm was something that Astoria needed to be able to create on her own.

"Here," she said instead. "I'll cast it. Watch me. _Expecto Patronum_!" Her wand moved in the appropriate way, and instantly, the little cat-like creature leapt from the end of her wand in a blaze of misty silver. Ginny watched it, smiling a little. Now that she wasn't so surprised, she had the time to appreciate that her patronus was actually kind of cute. She made a mental note to go to the library and see if she could find out what kind of cat it was.

"I think I got it. _Expecto Patronum_!" Astoria called out sharply, waving her wand. Nothing happened, not even the slightest little bit of mist, and her face fell.

"Sometimes that happens," Ginny said honestly. "Try again. Think about something really happy." She spoke the words with a certain amount of caution. Astoria's life hadn't been filled with much happiness, and it wasn't likely she had many memories to pick from. "If it helps, I used to use the memory of us connecting when I created mine."

Astoria smirked. "And when do you use now?"

"None of your business," came the hasty reply and Ginny twisted away, flushing. She hung back, watching as Astoria screwed her face up and tried for a second time. The results were the same, but she kept on trying. If there was one thing Ginny could say for the girl, it was that the word "stubborn" didn't even come close to describing her. By the end of a half hour, she was able to produce a thin, misty vapour that disappeared quickly, but at least it was a start.

Finally, Astrum called a halt to things. "I'm pleased with your progress," he told the group. "I'd like you to continue practicing on your own. Now, I'd like us to move on to the anti-gravity charm. Please watch closely. _Verto Turbatio_!" He twisted his wand sideways, then snapped it straight up. Instantly, a pale mist that looked something like the Patronus charm began spewing out of the tip of his wand. "Anyone like to have a go of it?"

"I'll do it," Harry volunteered. He left Susan and walked determinedly towards the mist. To the rest of them, it looked as though he had merely stepped into a fine cloud. His body was still visible, including the disoriented expression that spread across his face as he stopped walking. Ginny looked on with interest as Harry looked from side to side and then closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"As you can see, the mist causes the victim to experience the sensation of the world having flipped upside down. Right now Mr Potter feels as though he is walking on the ceiling," Astrum explained. "You can imagine how it would feel to be outside. _Finite Incantatem_," he added, ending the charm. "Thank you, Potter. I want one of you to practice the spell and the other to give it a shot. Remember to really snap your wand when you're saying the last part of _Turbatio_. It's particularly important."

"I bloody well hate that charm," Harry muttered as he stumbled by Ginny. "I had to face it in the maze during the Fourth Task, and it's as annoying now as it was then."

Ginny hid her smile by looking as Astoria. "Do you want me to try? You've been casting for quite a while."

"I guess I can be the guinea pig for a while," Astoria said, looking less than enthused by the offer.

"_Verto Turbatio_!" Ginny called out with about half the other students in the class. She did her best to mimic the sharp movements, but nothing came from the tip of her wand.

"Try a harder snap," Astoria suggested, flicking her wand up. "Like that."

"Got it." Ginny frowned and narrowed her eyes, putting all of her focus on learning the charm. Although she liked charms and usually had good luck with them, they could be tricky for even the best witch or wizard to get a grasp of. She was so focused on her work that she stopped paying attention to what was going on with the rest of the class. So she didn't notice that after a student approached Ron Weasley and spoke to him in a low voice, he suddenly stopped laughing at Draco and stiffened, a blank look in his blue eyes. It soon vanished to be replaced with malicious glee as the redheaded boy turned and began walking towards Harry, who was in the middle of giving Susan's charm a try. The instant Harry stepped into the mist, Ron's wand snapped up and he hissed a spell under his breath.

Harry's cry of pain drew the attention of everyone in the room. He collapsed on the floor, one hand clasped to his shoulder. Blood gushed through his fingers and streamed down his legs, soaking his robes. Susan gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and fell to her knees beside him as Hermione rushed to Harry's side. Both of them began trying to assess the damage down as Astrum quickly joined them, looking alarmed. Ron stood back from the small group, a broad smirk on his face. He didn't make the slightest effort to hide the fact that his wand was in his hand, nor that he was immensely pleased.

"Zabini, run for Madame Pomfrey!" Astrum barked, kneeling next to Harry and taking a hold of his wrist. Hermione leaned back to allow her professor room to manoeuvre and caught of Ron. Her eyes flashed.

"Ron! What is _wrong_ with you?" she shouted, rising to her feet and glaring at him.

"He deserved it, Hermione," Ron protested, seemingly genuinely surprised that she could be so angry. "Look, it's not like I did that much damage. The spell nearly missed, you know..."

"You.." Hermione just stared at him, speechless.

"Alright, no one move," Astrum commanded before Ron could say anything else. "I want all of you to line up over there this instant. Don't speak and do not, under any circumstances, cast a spell."

With little grumbling, the students did as their professor had commanded. Ginny looked on, worried, as Susan scooted up behind Harry so that he could lean against her when Astrum placed his hands on Harry's arm and drew down the collar of his robe. She fought back a little surge of jealousy as Harry did just that, reclining his head against Susan's shoulder. His face was pale, and she could tell that he was in pain just from the look on his face. The blood hadn't stopped or slowed, and Astrum didn't seem to know how to stop it. Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room and made a beeline for the three of them, effectively blocking Harry from view. The woman performed a few hasty spells with her wand and then conjured a stretcher before she effortlessly levitated Harry onto it.

"Wands out," the professor ordered as soon as Madame Pomfrey was gone. Susan walked back over to them, looking stunned. Her robes were just as soaked with blood as Harry's had been, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"What for?" a fifth-year Hufflepuff whined. "I have Astronomy in fifteen minutes. I'm going to be late!"

Astrum whirled on her, looking furious. "Then – you – will – be – late!" he hissed, eyes flashing. "No one is leaving until I find out for sure who was behind that."

"It was Weasley," said Draco. "I watched him _and _he confessed."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Astrum said coldly. "I won't bother to ask why you didn't stop Mr Weasley when you saw what he was going to do. No, I know a way to find out for certain, and when I do, that person is going to be in a great deal of trouble. So all of you, right now, hold your wands out in front of you. Someone in this room is responsible and I want to know who."

Grimly, he began moving down the row, taking each wand and casting the _Prior Incantato_ spell. Most of the wands came up with the anti-gravity spell, which emerged as a fine mist that disappeared quickly. Astrum always cancelled the spell immediately after the last five spells each wand had performed, so that the spell searched no further. Ginny glanced up into his face as he took her wand and resisted the urge to squirm at the dark expression on his face. He looked totally pissed, and she almost felt sorry for whoever had actually cast the spell, because he or she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Shortly before he would've gotten to Ron, Astrum came to a seventh-year Ravenclaw who didn't look especially happy as he handed his wand over to the man and took a step backwards. Astrum ignored the dirty look he was receiving as he held the wand up and performed the spell again. The first image to emerge was that of the anti-gravity spell. But the second one made several people gasp in shock as the faint image of Ron Weasley's blank face drifted out of the tip of the wand. Ginny's eyes widened, recognizing the Imperious Spell. She couldn't believe it.

"Mr Worrac, would you care to explain?" Astrum asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You've been using one of the Unforgivables on your classmates? Even if you hadn't ordered Mr Weasley to attack Mr Potter, that could earn you several years in Azkaban."

Worrac paled slightly but squared his shoulders. He was a small boy, about the same height as Ginny, but stocky, and well-muscled in his upper torso. He sported shoulder-length dark hair tied back in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes that bordered on black. His face looked somewhat familiar to Ginny, but she couldn't place him. Instinctively, she took a slight step back from him, hoping that Astrum would take care. The boy didn't look happy that he was being challenged, and wand or no wand, he looked like he would have the strength to give Astrum a run for his money.

"Y'can't prove I ordered that," he said finally. His voice was raspy, like he hadn't used it for some time.

"Considering that none of the other students in this room cast the spell, I think we can guess," Astrum replied coldly.

"How d'you know that someone else didn't curse him a long time ago?"

"I've been watching you," Astrum answered simply. "You've cast the anti-gravity spell at least a dozen times since you entered this room. The Imperious Curse was the second to last spell you cast. Since one person can only be under the influence of one Imperious at a time, that means you cursed Mr Weasley within the past ten minutes. I'm certain you can see where I'm going with this."

Apparently, Worrac could, because he muttered a few words under his breath and threw something into Astrum's face. The professor screamed and staggered backwards, hands covering his face as Worrac turned sharply. Ginny yanked her wand out, intending to stun him, but before she could, Worrac disappeared. A few spells struck the place where he had been and bounced off harmlessly, striking different targets. Cho Chang went down, Stunned, and so did Seamus. Ropes grabbed onto Blaise Zabini and Hannah Abbott, snapping the two of them together. Swearing under her breath, Ginny ignored her classmates and rushed to Astrum's side, worried for the man.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked urgently, grabbing his wrists. He had collapsed to the ground and was groaning faintly. When he pulled his hands away, she saw that his face was covered with huge boils. She couldn't help recoiling from the sight. "Someone go get Madame Pomfrey!"

A couple of students left the room at a run. Astoria appeared at Ginny's side and helped her to lay Astrum down on the ground. He was barely conscious by that point, and she hoped that it was just from the pain and not from a more sinister reaction or side-effect to the potion. Madame Pomfrey arrived minutes later and hurried over. She frowned when she saw the state of her colleague and didn't even bother giving him an examination. With a flick of her wand, she conjured another stretcher and quickly pushed the ailing professor out of the room. Professor McGonagall swept in just as Pomfrey was leaving. A hard look crossed her face when she saw Astrum, and she turned to face the remaining students with an expression that made most of them wince.

"What happened?" she said, her voice clipped and promising a severe retribution for the one who had caused so much panic. The remaining students exchanged nervous looks, no one wanting to be the one who risked pissing Professor McGonagall off. Eventually, Hermione cleared her throat and spoke.

"We were having a meeting for the Advanced group of the defence club," she said softly. "Professor Astrum was instructing us in the use of the anti-gravity charm when Ron suddenly attacked Harry." She glanced at Ron and then looked away, pain in her brown eyes. "Harry went down and we summoned Madame Pomfrey. Once he'd been taken away, Professor Astrum said he wanted to know who had cast the spell. He took our wands and started using the _Prior Incantato_ spell." Professor McGonagall's lips thinned at that, but she nodded for Hermione to continue. "When he got to a Ravenclaw by the name of Worrac, he found out that Worrac was the one who cast the Imperious curse on Ron and made him attack Harry."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Where is Worrac now?" she demanded.

"He disappeared. I suppose he must have had a portkey, because it's impossible for anyone to apparate inside of Hogwarts." Hermione bit her lip. "Before he escaped, he threw some sort of potion into Professor Astrum's face to distract him. It caused boils to spring up all over his face, and he collapsed shortly before Madame Pomfrey came back."

"Mr Weasley, I want you to come with me," said the woman, looking pale. "We're going to visit the Headmaster. The rest of you return to your Common Rooms. Don't speak a word of what happened to anyone, understand?"

Without waiting to see if her orders were carried out, she beckoned to Ron and turned, striding from the room. Ron trailed after her, his wand still dangling from his hand, a somewhat vacant look on his face. Ginny watched the rest of the students leave and shook her head silently at Astoria when her friend paused with an inquiring look. There was no way she was going back to her dormitory when Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she joined Ginny once the rest of the Great Hall had emptied and, without discussing it, the two of them turned in that direction.

"We're spending far too much time at this place," Hermione muttered as they neared. Ginny snorted and pushed the door open, entering silently. Madame Pomfrey didn't notice them; she was busily working over Harry, stemming the flow of blood. Professor Astrum was lying on the bed next to him with a bright yellow cloth over his face. He wasn't moving, and she wondered if he'd passed out from the pain. Harry glanced up at them over Pomfrey's shoulder and offered a weak, pained smile.

The two girls sat down on one of the far beds, well out of Madame Pomfrey's way, and watched as she bustled around forcing potions down Harry's throat and doing her best to heal the gash across his shoulder. There was a worried look on her face as she worked, and finally, she turned to Harry with a grim look. "You've really done it this time, Potter," she observed, wrapping a bandage loosely around the wound. "It will be a few days before you regain the mobility of your arm back, and you know what that means."

A look of dawning horror made Harry's emerald eyes go wide. "No! But Madame Pomfrey, the first Quidditch match of the year is tomorrow. I have to - "

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. There's no way you'll be able to fly a broom right now. Your arm isn't strong enough to hold on with the kind of stunts you pull, and you could do a lot of damage if you tried, to the point where you could suffer problems with it for the rest of your life. I've done what I can, but there's only so much I can do." She shook her head. "It doesn't help that you've been healed so often that your body is becoming immune to many of the most basic spells and potions. I'm having to use stronger magic that aren't necessarily good for you."

Harry looked crushed. "But... but..."

"No buts, Potter." A brief look of sympathy flashed across her face. "Don't worry. There will be other matches and this year, with any luck, you'll be able to participate in all of them."

That didn't seem to offer much comfort to Harry. Ginny and Hermione slipped off of the bed and went over to him as Madame Pomfrey went to attend to Professor Astrum. Hermione sat down in the chair on the other side of his bed, while Ginny perched herself at the end, far enough away from his wounded shoulder to avoid hurting him if she shifted. Harry stared down as his lap with his hands clenched tightly in his lap. He had so been looking forward to the first game of the season after the ban that had been imposed on him by Umbridge. Hearing that he couldn't be a part of the team again was like torture.

Hermione looked rather lost. She had never quite been able to understand the fascination (obsession) that Harry and Ron had with Quidditch, but she gave comforting her best shot. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure that the team will be able to win without you. I mean, it would be wonderful if you could play, and obviously they'd have a much easier time if you could, but they've got an excellent team this year. Gryffindor will still be ahead, and at least we're only playing against Hufflepuff..."

"Thanks," Harry said. Her words didn't really make him feel any better, but he appreciated the fact that she tried. "I know it shouldn't matter. It's just... it's the first game..."

Ginny didn't say anything. It wasn't that she couldn't think of anything, but rather that she knew nothing would help. She didn't love Quidditch the way that Harry did – it was fun, and she'd enjoyed playing as a child because it gave her and her brothers a common game to bond over – but she could understand how hard it was to be left out of the first game of the season after Harry had been practicing so hard. Silently, she reached out and placed a hand over Harry's. After a moment, he twisted his hand so that he could lace their fingers together. The movement made her heart skip a beat, but Harry didn't seem to notice, as he turned to Hermione and asked what he had missed after Madame Pomfrey had ushered him out of the room. Hermione began to fill him in, and Ginny was only too happy to sit there beside the boy she loved, holding his hand and comforting him.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews. It's nice to see that some people are willing to stick with me and see the story through. Someone did mention the dreaded "H" word, though. Horcruxes. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone brought the damn things up. I'm not sure how much they'll enter into the story, because honestly I happen to think that they're a pain to deal with. This story is already AU in that it doesn't follow canon (obviously) and it will probably become even more AU when we get to that. Fortunately, that won't be for a while. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone. Please enjoy!

* * *

Who was Alexander Worrac? Hermione flipped through a couple of books and paused to rest her chin on her hand with a thoughtful look. It was the morning after the disastrous meeting of the defence club, and D.A.D.A classes had been cancelled for the day since Professor Astrum was still in the Hospital Wing. She'd taken the opportunity to head for the library, as she had no interest whatsoever in talking to any of the curious students who hadn't been around to witness what had happened Worrac and Astrum. For the past hour, she'd been trying to do some research about the Worrac family, but she wasn't coming up with anything.

"God, how did this get so screwed up?" she whispered, dropping her disgusted gaze to one of the utterly useless books. There was a connection here, but she was missing it. She just knew that if she could get her hands on that list from the Ministry, it would answer a hell of a lot of questions. But how was she supposed to procure anything from the Ministry, especially information that was no doubt kept under lock and key, when she had no clearance? That wasn't the kind of thing the Ministry would be willing to just hand over to anyone, much less a student from Hogwarts.

Sighing deeply, she closed her books and drummed her fingers on the table, thinking hard. She didn't know many older witches and wizards. There was Tonks, who might be willing to help, but she didn't know if Tonks had that kind of sway, and she was reluctant to do anything that might put the woman's job in danger. But Hermione wasn't close to any of the other Order members. That left Percy Weasley, but she doubted that he would want to do her any favours. Percy still hadn't made any move to speak to his family, and even if he had, Hermione wasn't as close to the Weasleys as she had been even a year ago. The thought made her smile grimly. Somehow, her wizarding world family had narrowed to just Harry and Ginny in such a short amount of time.

With a sharp shake of her head, Hermione forced herself to stop thinking about such depressing things and decided that she would owl Tonks. The young Auror was her only chance, and she would have to hope that the woman would be able and willing to put herself out on the line for the sake of helping Harry. She fetched a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and began contemplating how she would word her letter. It would have to be short, but she'd need to make sure that Tonks understood how important this was. Finally, she dipped the quill into a bottle of ink and started writing.

"_Tonks, I need to ask you for a favour. Down in the Department of Mysteries there was a room where there was a container filled with brains. I need the list of whose brains were in that tank. Ron was attacked by one of them during the Battle, and I think that has something to do with everything that has been happening. I know it's a lot to ask, but I NEED to have that list. Please answer as soon as you can, and don't tell anyone about this letter or the contents. Thanks, Hermione._"

It wasn't the best of letters, but it would do. Hermione folded it neatly and stood up, gathering the books on the table together. She put a few of them into her bag and tucked it over her shoulder as she quickly left the library, heading for the Owlery. Harry had once told her that she could borrow Hedwig whenever she liked, and even though she knew that he'd been expecting her to send letters home to her parents, she also knew that he wouldn't mind if she borrowed Hedwig for this one task. If Tonks could get them that list, it would answer a heck of a lot of questions about just how someone had been able to use the Imperious Curse to get Ron to break a family bond. Not all of their questions would be answered, but it'd be a start, and that was more than they had now.

She didn't see any other students on her way up to the Owlery, much to her relief. Her mind had been spinning all night as she tried to figure out what to do about Ron, and it didn't help that Lavender had kept asking every two seconds whether or not she and Ron were breaking up. On the one hand, Ron had clearly been under the curse from Worrac, and so he hadn't actually chosen to attack Harry. But on the other hand, he'd been pleased with his actions when the curse wore off. He hadn't shown any regret or remorse that his ex-best friend was bleeding to death on the floor in front of him. Not even the concern of a basic human being! No matter what she did, she'd never forget the little smile on his face, or the callous way he'd talked about how his spell hadn't "done much damage".

"Even a little damage was too much," she whispered, wiping eyes that smarted on the sleeve of her robe. A week or ago, she had foolishly convinced herself that she wouldn't have to choose between Ron and Harry, but now she was beginning to realize that was little more than a pipe dream. If the circumstances didn't force her to chose, Ron would. How was she supposed to pick between her boyfriend and the boy she'd come to love as a brother? It was impossible.

Hermione pushed the door of the Owlery open and stepped inside. "Hedwig," she called out softly, a little hitch in her voice. Soft hooting alerted her to Hedwig's presence seconds before the white owl alighted on her arm. Golden eyes peered into Hermione's face, and she could have sworn that Hedwig was absorbing the sight of her swollen eyes and tearstained cheeks. Then the owl leaned forward and carefully took hold of a strand of her hair, tugging it gently. She hiccupped and fought the urge to burst into tears.

"T-thanks Hedwig," she whispered with a shaky smile. Hermione didn't have many friends in the castle, so it was hard for her to confide in anyone about the situation. Harry and Ginny were both too close to what had happened for her to be able to talk with them objectively, especially when both of them had broken bonds with Ron, and she wasn't close to Lavender or Parvati. She sighed, running a hand that trembled a little through her hair. "I just wish this wasn't so hard, you know? I never thought that I would have to choose between Ron and Harry, and honestly, I don't know what to do," she confided to the owl. "I don't have anyone to talk to and I can't stop thinking about it. It's keeping me up at night so I'm so exhausted that my head actually hurts!"

Hedwig gave a sympathetic hoot around the tendril of hair in her mouth and tugged again. Then she released Hermione's hair and stuck her leg out. Hermione chuckled softly and tied the parchment around Hedwig's leg as carefully as she could. She spent a moment stroking Hedwig's soft feathers and whispering compliments as the owl preened under the attention before she carried Hedwig over to the window. "This has to go to Tonks as soon as you can find her, alright? Please wait for an answer."

With an affirming hoot, Hedwig launched herself into the air and made a couple of loops in front of the window before she soared into the air. Hermione leaned against the window frame and watched until she couldn't the beautiful white owl any longer. Much as she adored Crookshanks, sometimes she thought she had made a mistake in not getting an owl. There was a deep bond between Hedwig and Harry that she often felt envious of. But then again, Hedwig was truly one of a kind. She smiled faintly and turned away from the window, not even bothered by the fact that her robes were now streaked with owl dung. Until Tonks came back, she wouldn't be able to go any further, and in the meantime, she thought she might stop by Gryffindor Tower to change and then keep Harry company at the match.

**NIR**

Tonks was sitting behind her small desk at the Ministry of Magic when Hedwig arrived. Although there was a stack of parchment in front of her several inches high, she was thinking about Remus instead of working on the reports. He'd been distant ever since he returned from his mission with bad news, and she knew that the last full moon had been particularly rough on him. Every night he went to bed a little earlier, and every day he got up a little later, but she didn't think he was sleeping well. On the few occasions she'd slept at Grimmauld Place, she'd paused outside of his door on the way to her bed, and heard the whines and restless cries coming from within. Sometimes she'd been tempted to go in and wake him up, but she always lost her nerve at the last minute.

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling with a wistful expression. She liked Remus a lot, and she'd had no qualms about letting everyone know. He was quiet and gentle, but still passionate about everything he did. The fact that he was a werewolf had never bothered her. His polite demeanour had attracted her from day one, as he'd been one of the few people not to laugh at her when she tripped over that damn umbrella stand. But she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that there would probably never be anything between her and Remus. Molly Weasley had sat her down two days ago and delicately explained that werewolves mated for life. The Weasley matron had said no more, but Tonks could take a hint. Remus already had a mate, though Molly hadn't said who it was, and that meant there wasn't room for Tonks.

"Life sucks," she said to the ceiling, pouting a little. In the next instant, she yelped and flailed as her chair tipped over backwards and sent her sprawling across the floor. Fortunately, her co-workers were so used to the sounds of crashing coming from her office that no one came to check. She wouldn't have wanted anyone to wonder at the fact that Harry Potter's owl was sitting on her desk, calmly grooming herself and peering down at Tonks with an expression that, on a human, would have been vaguely amused.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked, hauling herself to her feet with a grunt. She righted her chair and then patted the pockets of her robe, realizing that at some point during the fall, she'd lost her wand. It only took a moment to spot the gleaming length of polished wood against the far wall. With a sigh, she retrieved it and sat back down in her chair, absently polishing the dust away with the hem of her robe as she looked at Hedwig. There was a small piece of parchment attached to Hedwig's leg, and obviously it was meant for her. Why in Merlin's name would Harry be sending a note to _her_?

Puzzled, Tonks set her wand down and un-tied the note. She cast a quick spell with her wand, creating a little dish for Hedwig and filling it with water. The owl made an appreciative sound as she drank noisily while Tonks skimmed the letter. Her lips drew into a frown as she absently reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a little package of owl treats, which she kept especially for the few owls that would accept treats from her. Hedwig daintily plucked a treat from her outstretched fingers and gulped it down. Tonks continued to feed her, her eyes still locked on the letter, mind working furiously.

In spite of the image she gave off, Nymphadora Tonks was not a stupid girl. Clumsy, yes, but she'd graduated at the top of her Auror classes, and not just because of her unique ability. She had the tendency to notice things that normal people missed, and she wasn't above going out of her way to keep herself informed on the important things that were happening in the wizarding community. Things like Ronald Weasley's recent behaviour, and everything that mess had since caused. If Hermione Granger was writing to her for information on the Room of Thought, then there had to be a reason for it, and she highly suspected that Ron was the reason.

"Hmm... interesting," she mused to herself, tapping her fingers on the desk. She'd been there when the students had given their account of what happened at the Department of Mysteries, but their tale had been flimsy and full of holes. Shock and exhaustion had set in, preventing Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville from correctly remembering most of the events of the night. Much of what they had said had later been proven false due to evidence collected from the Ministry. Certainly, there had been no mention of the Room of Thought, though she recalled hearing a report about how the brains had escaped. And Ron Weasley had been hustled off to Madame Pomfrey awfully quickly after the fight...

A slow smile crossed Tonks's face, and she picked up a quill to write a quick response to Hermione. She fed one last treat to Hedwig before tying the parchment around the owl's slender leg and sending her on her way. It would be difficult to procure that kind of information - Aurors, particularly beginning Aurors like herself, didn't really have that much clearance in the Ministry, and if anyone found her snooping around the Department of Mysteries, it could easily get her fired. The Unspeakables had been extremely touchy about their space since the Battle, and they were still working on getting things back to normal after all of the destruction. If Hermione's request had gone to anyone else, they probably would have said no and advised the girl to stop looking before she got into trouble.

But Tonks was not a regular witch; she had a few extra abilities at her disposal that could go a long way towards procuring what Hermione wanted. Plus, it would get her out of the boring paperwork, and that made the trip a worthy one right there. Grinning, she stood up, slipped her wand into the regulation holder, and sauntered over to the door. She pushed it open hard, allowing it to bounce off of the opposite wall with a resounding crash. What a lot of people didn't seem to understand about stealth work was that the more unnoticeable people tried to become, the more attention other people would pay to them. But on the other hand, the more normal a person acted... That's why she didn't try to hide her departure from her office, and she called out many cheerful greetings to colleagues and friends as she sailed down the hallway.

Inside the nearest bathroom, Tonks looked into the mirror and summoned up the power that always fizzled right under her skin. She watched her features morph into a more non-descript witch with short black hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones. Marigold Turner, one of the Unspeakables who actually had permission to be in the Department of Mysteries. She'd called in sick for most of that week, but everyone knew that Marigold was a notorious gossip who couldn't stand to be away from work for that long. It would surprise no one if they saw her snooping around after hours, and most people would chalk it up to her trying to find out news after the work day was over. With a flick of her wand, she changed her plain Auror robes into one of the periwinkle blue robes that Marigold generally wore. Perfect.

Casually, Tonks strolled out of the bathroom and made her way to the elevator, ignoring those who stopped long enough to greet her. Marigold was also a well-known snob, who considered herself to be above the Aurors because she was an Unspeakable, and her work was generally classified; she wouldn't return a greeting from a lowly Auror. That was what most people never understood about being a Metamorphmagus. It wasn't just as simple as making herself_ look_ like other people. It required real talent to be able to act the part as well so that no one grew suspicious. She'd gotten good at watching people and unconsciously picking up on their mannerisms, and after so many years of practice, she was an excellent impersonator. Not a single person looked at her strangely as she rode the elevator all the way down to her destination: the floor beneath the Department of Mysteries, where the Unspeakables kept their classified records.

Smirking broadly at how easy this was, she was in and out within less than five minutes, a fresh copy of those names tucked securely into the waistband of her underwear. She knew that Hermione would be eagerly awaiting her letter, but she was going to hold off on sending it for a little while, yet. That list of names had to be important for a reason, and she wanted some time to study it before she sent it off to Hermione. It was no fun being left out in the dark of things, and because she was just an Auror, that was often exactly what happened. There was no way she was going to let her chance to find out more slip by.

**NIR**

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing at the very last minute, about half an hour before the game would begin. Madame Pomfrey had been seriously contemplating trying to keep the boy there, but one look at his determined face had her giving in. She knew that it was asking a lot for Harry to keep from playing in the game, so preventing him from going to watch would have been like asking Voldemort to stop trying to kill muggles. Impossible. So when Hermione showed up at the doors to escort Harry to the patch, she watched to make sure that Harry swallowed his last pain potion and then allowed the two of them to leave without protest.

"Finally!" Harry said the second they were both outside. "Quick, let's run, before she changes her mind."

Hermione laughed and allowed him to enthusiastically drag her down to the pitch, where the stands were filling up quickly. They found a spot at the very top of the Gryffindor side, where they would have an excellent view of the whole pitch. Harry fidgeted, watching the pitch with keen eyes. Katie Bell had come to visit him in the Hospital Wing and explained that Ginny would be filling in as a Seeker. It was easier to find a Reserve Chaser than a Seeker, and Ginny was the one with the most experience. He had every confidence that Ginny would perform wonderfully. She was highly skilled, after all – most of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were. But it was harder to just sit there and watch as the game began than he'd guessed it would be. Sitting there watching, knowing there was nothing really stopping him from joining in except for the gash on his arm, felt so completely wrong that he wanted to scream.

"Harry, please," Hermione whispered at one point. "I can't concentrate."

"Sorry," he muttered, doing his best to sit still. It didn't help that Ron was participating in a game for the first time. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to join in the cheering from the Slytherin section as Ron allowed the Quaffle to go by him for about the twentieth time. Even from their position, he could see his formerly best friend's face turning bright red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. "Bloody hell. I don't think it would make a difference if I were out there. What's Weasley _doing_?"

"He's nervous," said Hermione, sounding mortified. She groaned and leaned over, pressing her face into Harry's shoulder. "I can't watch anymore. Let me know when it's over."

She didn't have a long wait. The game was over within the first hour, after Ginny caught the snitch just to end things before it got too embarrassing. Harry grimaced at the sight of the score. Even after Gryffindor caught the snitch, they still lost, 170 to 300. He couldn't help scowling as Ron landed on the ground and stalked off towards the locker rooms without so much as a word to his team. Looking miffed, Ginny glanced their way and signalled for Harry and Hermione to wait there for her before she followed, with the rest of the team in tow. Katie in particular was looking furious. Hermione sat up and sighed, combing her fingers through her frizzy hair.

"That was not pleasant to watch."

"It'll be even more unpleasant to live through," Harry said unhappily, imagining the next game. If they'd fared this well against Hufflepuff, he shuddered to imagine Ron playing against Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hopefully Katie would come to her senses and replace Ron before then, because he couldn't see Gryffindor's chances of winning being very good otherwise.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and was cut off by a soft hoot. Hedwig made a neat circle around them before landing on Harry's knee. She gently nipped at his fingers when he reached for the parchment tied around her leg and he smiled, switching to stroking her head affectionately when Hermione practically pushed him aside in her haste to get to the letter. Unfolding it quickly, she scanned the sheet and frowned, looking disappointed. Harry gave her a curious look as she crumpled the parchment and set it on fire. It burned to ashes that were swept away on the wind before she spoke.

"I had hoped Tonks might have the list of whose brains they were, but she said she'd get back to me," she sighed. "I'm going to go in, Harry. Maybe I can do a bit more research on the spell that Ron was struck with. I have the feeling I'm missing something, and if I can only think of it, I might be able to understand."

"Are you sure you wouldn't wait here with me?" he asked tactfully, unsure of how to tell her that she looked perfectly awful. Her face was pale, and circles were beginning to line the flesh under her eyes. He was pretty sure she'd drifted off once or twice after she'd leaned against his shoulder during the match. "The fresh air would probably do you good."

"No, I have a Potions essay due tomorrow I have to work on anyway," she said absently. "Good-bye, Harry."

"Bye," he said to her back, frowning deeply. He couldn't remember the last time that Hermione had left work unfinished until the day before, possibly because that had never happened in his memory. She was definitely working too hard, but focusing too much on the research with Ron. Unfortunately, he knew that she would only get angry if he tried to point that out to her. Few things bothered Hermione more than a problem she couldn't successfully work out, and she would only continue to agonize over the situation until she either figured it out or couldn't work on it anymore. Nothing he or anyone else said to her would change that. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, careful not to jostle Hedwig off of his knee. How had life gotten so complicated?

Hedwig hooted, distracting him from worrying about Hermione, and took off into the air as a shadow fell over them. Harry glanced up to see Ginny hovering above him, her hair damp and curling around her shoulders, dressed in jeans and a jumper instead of her Quidditch uniform. She was smiling, but he could see the fatigue in her eyes. The fact that he noticed startled him. When had the two of them gotten close enough for him to be able to notice small details like that? He smiled wryly to himself as he stood up and greeted her, thinking that at least some of the changes in his life were good ones.

"That was fast," he commented, looking up at her and squinting in the late afternoon light.

"I didn't want to stick around. Ron and Katie are having it out," she replied, guiding the broom a bit lower, so that she was more or less on the same level as he was. "She's furious about the match, and Ron's humiliated, so he's lashing out. The whole team took the world's fastest shower and escaped before either one of them could pull us into it. I figure they'll be at it for another ten minutes, at least."

"Smart." He nodded. "What do you want to do now?"

Ginny patted her broom. "I feel like flying. Want to join me?"

He gestured to his arm, trying to control the pang of longing that flashed through him. "Can't," he said with a shrug, concealing a wince. Even that small gesture made his shoulder throb, and fully convinced him that even a short flight would probably be a massively bad idea. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be impressed if he wound back up in the Hospital Wing so soon.

"Sure you can. Climb on behind me. I'll go slow. You won't have to hold on too tight that way," she suggested.

Harry eyed her, wondering if the broom could help their combined weight, wondering if he really wanted to go flying with someone else, wondering what Madame Pomfrey would do if she caught him. He'd never flown on the same broom with someone else before, but... why not? He and Ginny were friends, weren't they? "Alright, sure," he said before he could talk himself out of it. "Let's go."

He stepped forward as she brought the broom down and closer and slung a leg over the back. As it turned out, the broom bore their weight easily, though it was noticeably slower and more sluggish in responding as Ginny slowly urged it back up into the air. It was awkward trying to hold onto the broom with one hand, Harry discovered. Madame Pomfrey, much as he hated to admit it, had been right about his not being ready to fly. There was no way he would've been able to fly alone, much less play Quidditch. Being a seeker usually required having at least one hand off of the broom at all times, and he still couldn't close the fingers of his wounded arm without strong twinges of pain radiating through his shoulder.

"Alright?" Ginny called back to him, her voice just barely audible over the wind.

"Almost," he answered, projecting to make sure she heard. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny stiffened and she breathed in sharply. Harry leaned forward and spoke directly into her ear. "Is this okay? Sorry, but it's kind of hard to hold on with just one hand."

"No, it's fine." She shook her head and leaned forward. Her cheeks were pink from the wind as she readjusted her grip on the broom. "Do you want to fly out over the lake?"

"Sure." It didn't really matter to him where they went, as long as he was flying. He rested his head against the back of her shoulder, realizing that her hair smelled nice. Like vanilla and... something spicier. The wind felt good against his body, and it occurred to him for the first time how much he had missed flying for the sake of it. Ginny's body was warm against him, keeping him from getting too chilled, and her control of the broom was excellent. Hermione had once told him that she hated flying with other people, but Harry was discovering that he actually rather liked it.

They flew out over the lake, and Ginny dipped the broom, bringing them down close enough to the water for the tips of their shoes to skim the surface. Harry spotted a couple of mer-people darting away in fright and chuckled, pleased to see the creatures running away from him. He'd never quite forgotten their rough treatment during the Tournament. Ginny smiled and began making large circles, lazily allowing the broom to pretty much go wherever it wanted. She kept a light hand on the wood and leaned back against him, sending a surge of warmth through his core. Harry frowned slightly, a bit puzzled by the reaction, and chalked it up to the fact that she was wearing a heavier sweater than he was. He must have been a bit colder than he'd realized.

"Thanks, Gin," he said, knowing she'd be able to hear him easily now that they weren't flying so fast and the wind wasn't so loud. He looked out over the lake. The water had turned a myriad of colors ranging from deep red to a pale pink to a golden yellow and orange as the sun began to set. "I think I really needed this."

"Anytime," she replied, sounding a bit breathless. "It's nice to relax after that disaster of a game."

"You did the best you could," Harry pointed out. "I said to Hermione, I don't think it would've made a difference if I had been playing. Do you think Katie will replace Ron?"

Ginny considered the question. "Ron's a good Quidditch player, honestly. He was always pretty good at being a Keeper when we were younger. Blocked way more shots than he ever let in. If he can get over being so self-conscious, I think he'd be okay. Whether or not he'll be able to get over it before Katie gets fed up remains to be seen."

"I suppose," he muttered, wondering which would come first. At first, he'd been pleased to hear that Ron had gotten onto the team. He had hoped that it would be the thing they needed to bring their friendship back, but a few practices had made it clear that wouldn't be the case. Harry wouldn't have been disappointed to hear that Katie had kicked Ron off of the team. Quidditch was one of the few things he still enjoyed, and Ron's presence wasn't helping.

"It's almost dinner time," Ginny remarked wistfully. Harry looked up and blinked, startled to realize that at some point, the sun had finished setting. The moon had risen, turning the water a beautiful silvery color. "Actually, I think it's probably past. D'you want to go in or stay out for a little while longer?"

Harry didn't even have to think about it. "Let's stay. We'll go down to the kitchens later," he said into her hair. For the first time in what felt like weeks, he was actually feeling pretty peaceful, and he didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to stay there with Ginny, making slow circles around the lake, forever.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. They brought up a point about something that I want to clarify, since a few people have asked me. This story is taking place during Harry's sixth year and Ginny's fifth year, meaning the summer has already gone by. Unlike a lot of HP authors, I chose to skip it. I hope that brings everyone to the same page, since some people seemed to think that this was taking place before the summer. Now that we're all clear, enjoy the last chapter of 2011. Happy New Year!

* * *

Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower had once been something of a sanctuary to him. It was one of the few places in the world where he'd rarely been tormented, or looked down upon, or felt anything but completely safe. That had only changed a few notable times. Once, in his third year, when Sirius Black had attempted to break into the dormitories. A few times in his fifth year, when the _Prophet _had managed to turn some of his housemates against him. And now, when the person who occupied the bed next to his hated Harry's presence, but could be perfectly charming and friendly with the rest of the boys who shared their room.

He sat on his bed, legs crossed, with the curtains drawn firmly closed. He'd cast a shielding and silencing charm so often that the fabric had begun to absorb the spells. On his lap was one of the books that Ginny had given him, detailing how to meditate and what advantages it could bring to even the common witch or wizard. Over the past several nights, he'd spent a few minutes before going to sleep trying to meditate, and slowly but surely, he was beginning to see how helpful it could be. At the very least, it was beneficial in calming his mind before he made an attempt at sleeping, and usually afforded him a couple of hours of restful sleep before nightmares converged and kept him awake for the rest of the night.

Not visions, mind you. He firmly believed that there had been no reason to wake Ginny because he hadn't had a vision since that day before Hogsmeade. No, these were regular, run-of-the-mill nightmares that focused on the more terrifying things that he'd been forced to do over the years, like Voldemort's resurrection or fighting the man at the Department of Mysteries. More recently, ever since he and Ginny had begun growing closer, he'd started dreaming about the Chamber of Secrets. Sometimes he wasn't able to save Ginny, and she would die in his arms, and he'd wake up with her name on his lips and his throat aching from holding back the tears. On those nights, he had to sit on his hands to keep from grabbing the mirror just to make sure that she was still alive.

"Bloody nightmares," he muttered to himself, too exhausted to feel any real malice. The last really good night of sleep he'd gotten had been the one he'd shared with Ginny in the Room of Requirement. He was half-tempted to go back to the Room and see if he could re-create it. Perhaps the chance of scenery had done him good, since he no longer felt safe in the Tower.

Almost as if in agreement with the thought, his scar throbbed, prompting a headache. Harry sighed and opened his eyes, giving up on meditating for the night. He didn't know how good he would have to be before Ginny would agree to move on to the next step, but he didn't think he was quite there yet. Wearily, he shoved the books down to one corner of his bed and then stretched out, allowing his body to sink into the soft sheets that had been changed by the house elves just that morning. There was so much to do that he almost hated the thought of spending time sleeping... and then he grimaced, realizing that he sounded exactly like Hermione.

His research wasn't going all that well. Harry didn't know much about the wizarding world, but he figured that if there were spells to disown people, there must have been spells to make people part of a family. That was what he planned to offer Ginny: the opportunity to become a Potter, and possibly a Black, in name, along with everything that came with it. He'd thought long and hard about it over the past several days, but every encounter with Ginny just made him that much more determined. Ginny was sweet but strong, confident but shy, hot-tempered but intelligent, and fast turning into one of his dearest friends. He wanted to do this for her, and not just because he was partly the reason that she had disowned herself in the first place.

She was... an enigma. Just when he thought he was starting to figure her out, she went and did something that completely surprised him. Furthermore, she understood him, having been one of the few people in the world to personally go up against Voldemort and live to speak about it afterwards. The fact that she was suffering because she didn't have a family supporting her bothered him to no end, and he wanted to rectify that. But not only that... he actually wanted Ginny to become a part of the Potter and Black families, at least until she got married and took her husband's name. He thought that his parents and Sirius would have liked that.

But Merlin... that was harder to do than he'd expected. How did Hermione deal with doing so much endless research? It made Harry's head hurt, wading through all of those books. More than once, he'd nearly dropped the idea altogether. It was only the thought of having Ginny become a Potter that made him keep looking. He'd grown used to the idea now and he refused to give up on it, but he was slowly realizing that the research was more than he could handle on his own. Hermione had no time for it, not when she was driving herself crazy trying to find a cure or explanation for Ron's actions. There was really only one person he trusted with this sort of thing, and that meant he had to tell Ginny what he was planning.

Harry grimaced at the thought, wondering what she would think of it. Would she want to? What if she laughed at him or turned him down? He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Some part of him knew that he was probably just being foolish, and that Ginny would likely be very appreciative that he wanted to offer her something so precious, but he still couldn't help but worry. His scar throbbed again and he winced, rubbing at the spot with his fingers. Without thinking, he stretched, then jumped as one of his feet hit the books at the bottom of his bed and several of them slipped off.

Because of the silencing charm, he couldn't hear the loud thump. But moments later, his curtains opened to reveal Neville looking down at him. "Alright, Harry?" he asked.

"Sorry, Nev," Harry muttered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is your scar hurting?" Acting as though he hadn't heard the brief apology, Neville stared anxiously at Harry's fingers as the boy unconsciously massaged the spot.

"No. Well, a little," he allowed, rolling onto his side. He caught sight of blue eyes and froze, amazed to see that Ron was watching him with a look that could have been considered concern had it been directed towards anyone else. Hardly daring to breath, he watched Ron realize that he'd been seen. The redhead scowled and snapped his curtains shut with a flick of his wrist when Neville started to turn to see what Harry was looking at. Harry let his breath out in a rush. Had Ron been... worried about him?

"Shall I call Professor McGonagall?"

"What?" Harry blinked and looked away from Ron's bed. "Oh, no, I'm fine. It always aches a little at night. I'll be alright. I think I just need a good night's sleep." He gave the other boy a crooked smile. Neville smiled back and wished him a good night before scooping up Harry's books. After gently placing them at the end of the bed, he closed the curtains and, presumably, went back to his bed, leaving Harry alone.

"Yeah, a good night's sleep," he muttered with a sigh, wondering if he'd really seen what he thought he had. Closing his eyes, he lay back down, wishing that just once, he'd be able to sleep without worrying about a nightmare. Somehow, he didn't think that was going to happen. He was right.

**NIR**

Ginny folded her arms and stared with no small amount of amazed amusement at Harry Potter. He was sitting at one of the tables in the library, flipping through a book with a frustrated expression on his face. This was a situation that she would never have expected to run into. Harry was in the library, and Hermione was down on the Quidditch Pitch helping Ron with his training. Would wonders never cease? Highly entertained, and deeply curious as to what could have caused him to willingly be in the room he normally avoided at all costs, she slipped into the room and walked over to Harry, who was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice her even after she'd sat down across from him. She eventually reached out and yanked the book down, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed before hastily lowering his voice when Madame Pince's head popped up. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you. I hardly expected to find you here, of all places," she said, giving him a curious look. "What's up, Harry? Normally you hate coming in here. Hermione practically had to hide your Firebolt to get you to do some research the last time you had an essay due. But now every time I turn around, you're in here with your nose stuck in a book. Don't tell me you're turning into a female Hermione. I'm not sure Hogwarts can take two of them."

Harry's mouth twitched. He set the book down and leaned back, throwing his arms over his head in a full-body stretch before he rubbed his eyes and blinked tiredly. "I'm not researching for school. This is more of a private project."

She watched him expectantly. "About...?"

"Well..." He ducked his head, embarrassed, and self-consciously pulled the book towards him, tilting the cover so that she couldn't read the title. He mumbled something nearly unintelligible. Ginny's eyes opened wide and she stared at him.

"What?" she said breathlessly. "I think I heard you wrong. Did you just - "

"I'm trying to figure out a way to make you a Potter," Harry repeated more slowly, slowly turning a pale shade of red at her scrutiny. "I thought... I feel so bad, Gin. I know that you said you didn't make this choice just because of me, but I also know that it was at least _partly_ about me. It doesn't seem right that you should be suffering like this, and giving you access to my accounts at Gringotts doesn't seem like enough. Especially when I know that you're reluctant to use them, no matter what I say," he added with a wry smile.

"Harry..." Ginny just stared, uncertain of whether she should be happy, angry, or just sad. On the one hand, she was thrilled that Harry was going through so much effort on her behalf, and that he actually wanted her to be a Potter. After all, that had been her dream for years, though this wasn't exactly how she had intended it to happen. But on the other hand, she didn't want to become a Potter out of pity, and she hated the thought that Harry was only doing this because he felt like he needed to make up for her choice in some way. Leaning forward, she put her hand on his. "Thank you, but – "

"Why does there have to be a but?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Because I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this, that's why," she replied, hiding her smile. "Harry, please believe me when I say that I'm honoured that you would even consider making me a Potter. I know what your family means to you. But... I'll be fine on my own. I can't help but feel like you're only doing this because you pity me."

Emerald green eyes rolled. "You're just like Ron, Gin, honestly."

"What?" Ginny sat back, startled.

"You are! Every time I used to try to do something for him, he would get all bent out of shape because he thought that I pitied him for not having any money or something stupid like that. I can't count how many fights that his pride caused between us, and you're now acting the same way." Harry looked distinctly unhappy. He pulled his hand free and fiddled with his glasses. "Gin, I'm not doing this out of pity. Yes, I feel guilty about what you did for me, but no, I don't feel like I _have_ to do this or that you ever expected me to. You're my friend. I want to help you. Please, let me do this for you."

The breath had frozen in her lungs, and for a moment, Ginny had no response while she tried to remember how to breathe. _You're my friend_. Had Harry Potter really said those three precious words to her? "I..." she started and then had to stop so that she could swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them back, knowing how uncomfortable Harry got around crying girls. "Harry... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," he said instantly, pushing the book across the table. "I've been researching, and I think there's a way to do it. Unfortunately, all of these bloody books are written in some weird old language that I don't recognize. I was hoping that you could help me do some research."

_Say yes_. Like it was really that simple. Ginny searched his eyes, wishing that she had a way to know whether or not he was offering this for the right reasons. Merlin, she _wanted _to say yes. It was on the tip of her tongue to agree. But could she really be so close to him and know at the same time that he only thought of her as a friend? That would be a new, special kind of agony, worse even then what she was presently going through. She'd had a taste of it while the two of them were flying around the lake together, when Harry was holding her like a lover, yet thinking of her in the same way that he would Hermione. Was she willing to live with that if it meant that she would have a family again... that Harry would be her family?

He was still staring at her, and the longer she went without speaking, the more upset he became, though he did his best to hide it. Ginny watched the brilliant emerald green eyes cloud and felt lower than a snake. She knew that Harry had really put himself out there to offer this to her, and that, more than anything, was what finally prompted her to say it. "Yes."

"What?" His eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Ginny... you don't have to – "

"You offered and I'm accepting," she said stubbornly, pushing her lower lip out in a firm pout. It had always worked with her brothers and she could see that it had an effect on him as well. No matter how hard it would be, she would do anything to be a part of Harry's life. And if this was the only way she could be close to him... At least she would have a family again, and she'd have the chance to be there to support Harry no matter what. Besides, who knew? Perhaps this would be the way for her to get what she wanted the most.

Harry smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure? You were so uncertain before. I don't want you to feel like you have to accept. I understand if you don't."

Hearing him say the exact same words back to her solidified her decision. Just like that, her indecision and uncertainty melted away to be replaced with the knowledge that she made the right choice. No matter what happened, this could only be good, right? The two of them would grow closer and she would definitely be able to keep her promise to Sirius. She'd have a family name to support her, and Harry would have the benefit of having a family member who actually loved him. Ginny offered him a shy smile, suddenly feeling a bit nervous around him in a way that she hadn't in years, and looked down at the book. Her hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her face, and that helped.

"I'm sure," she said softly. "You... startled me, that's all. I wasn't expecting you to offer something like that. If you're really certain, then I would be touched and honoured to accept."

His smile became into a grin; the shadows disappearing like they had never existed. "Then I think we should begin researching together," he declared, flipping the book around to show her. "Do you recognize this language?"

A single glance at the book confirmed that she didn't. "No, sorry," she said, watching his face fall. "It doesn't look familiar at all. Have you tried any translation charms?"

"Yeah, but all of them have come up empty. Most of them require you to know what language you're translating," he replied, looking somewhat disgusted. "Those that don't require that can't recognize it. Parts of it are written in Latin, and that's how I know that I think it would help us. But the rest of it..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I wanted to ask Hermione, because I was pretty sure she'd know, or at least know some charm that would work, but when she would want to know why. She's been so busy trying to help Ron that I feel guilty for bringing her into this."

"I know what you mean," she admitted, feeling worried for their friend. She'd seen the dark rings that steadily increased under Hermione's eyes, but she hadn't been sure how to approach the girl. Hermione would either find out what was going on or collapse. "Well, maybe we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

He looked at her askance and she concealed a smile as she stood up and went over to one of the shelves at the back of the library. Most of the students were unaware, but Madame Pince did have a few magical tome translators. All a witch or wizard had to do was write the word down in the book and it would be instantly translated into any language selected. The problem was, of course, that it was much slower than simply using a translation charm, but it was the best that they would get. She found one of the small, thick books at the very end of a rarely used shelf and picked it up, wrinkling her nose at all of the dust. It clearly hadn't been used in quite some time.

"What's that?" Harry looked doubtfully at the book as she set it down in front of him.

"It's a magical translator," she explained, sliding into her seat. Reaching over, she dragged the book he'd been looking at closer and flipped open the translator. A long list of languages showed up. She selected English and then carefully wrote down one of the unfamiliar words from the first book. The ink slowly faded away and was almost immediately replaced by the English equivalent, which turned out to be "family", "relatives", or "blood-related". "See? It's a lot slower than using a charm, but I think it's going to be the best we'll get right now. Just be careful. Sometimes a word can have more than one meaning, and because we're translating it word by word, we might have to stop and figure out what makes the most sense."

"I so wish we could just ask Hermione," he grumbled, shaking his head. "I just know that she'd know a translation charm..."

Ginny suppressed a laugh. "We can start with this and I'll owl my..." Her throat seized and she coughed, grimacing, before she corrected herself. "I'll contact Bill and Charlie to see if they might know of a charm that will help. Bill's traveled to loads of different places, and I'm sure his work as a curse breaker causes him to face problems like this all the time."

Sympathy flashed over his face briefly before he glanced away. "I'll work on the translator for a while. You can start looking through those books if you want."

Grateful that he hadn't pushed the issue, Ginny reached out and picked up one of the books that he'd indicated. In spite of the visit from the twins and Bill, she hadn't heard from any of them since that day, and she couldn't deny that she was beginning to think that the severance of the bond might have had a larger impact than they had wanted to realize. No matter how much they might have wanted to remain close to her, it was difficult to care about someone when you couldn't really feel anything towards them. She lowered her head and opened the book in front of her to the first page with a quiet sigh. No matter how wonderful it would be to have a family again, it wouldn't be a replacement for everything that she had already lost.

For several minutes, the two of them worked in silence. Minutes became hours as the small patch of sunlight on their table gradually migrated from one side to the other. Ginny felt her eyes getting tired and had to stop, rubbing them hard with the palms of her hands. Her back was beginning to ache, and her butt had gone completely numb. She'd worked her way through three different books, and she hadn't found anything that sounded even slightly like it would work. Part of her was beginning to think that she didn't need to worry about whether Harry was doing this out of pity, because there didn't seem to be a way to do it, period.

"Harry, maybe we should – " She stopped abruptly, her expression softening when she saw Harry. At some point, his head had fallen to the table, and she could see that his eyes were firmly closed. A small puddle of drool had formed on the translator. Ginny held back a giggle and reached over, gently sliding the book out from under his head before she shook him by the shoulder. "Harry, wake up before you get us kicked out. Harry?"

The boy muttered some unintelligible and tried to shake off her hand, but she persisted until he opened his eyes and stared at her blankly. She smiled back and started gathering their books together, taking only the ones that seemed as though they would actually help. Harry sat up and blinked blearily as she took the books over to Madame Pince's desk and signed them out. Madame Pince gave her a few suspicious looks, clearly wondering why they were taking out books about adoption and bonds, but said nothing. By the time Ginny returned to the table, Harry's face was red and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"That's alright. You seemed tired," she said gently. "Haven't you been sleeping well at night, Harry?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nightmares," he mumbled, pulling his glasses off and cleaning them with a quick flick of his wand. "Wakes me up every night."

Ginny frowned. "I thought I told you to wake me up with the mirror!"

"You said for visions and I agreed," Harry corrected her, sliding his glasses back onto his nose. "If I woke you up for every nightmare that I had, you'd never sleep."

He probably had a point, but she still didn't like it. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"About three or four hours a night," he responded, massaging the back of his neck and grimacing. Sleeping on a table wasn't the most comfortable of positions. "It's no big deal, Gin. I catch a few hours here and there during the day, so it all works out."

"I'm not sure that's how it really works," she muttered, but decided to let it go for the time being. Harry didn't seem to want to discuss it anymore, and she didn't know what to do to help him, anyway. Sleeping potions could be difficult and costly to brew, and she wasn't sure if Harry would be open to taking them, anyway. She sighed as he took half of the books from her. There were so many things going on that she didn't know how to solve! "How is your meditating going? Does that help?"

"I'm trying. I think it's helping a little," he answered, falling into step beside her as they walked out of the library. "You know, I've been looking into those books about animagus that you got from the bookstore, and it says meditation is one of the first steps to learning. Aside from the revealing potion, that is."

"The revealing potion?" she repeated curiously.

He nodded. "It's the potion you take that indicates whether or not you have an animal," he explained, lowering his voice when a couple of students walked by. "If you don't have an animal, it doesn't matter how hard you try. You lack the ability to become an animagus." Harry frowned at the thought. "Anyway, I thought that we could start making the potion and see what happens. A couple of nights ago, I wrote down a list of what we would need, and Neville gave me this Potions magazine where we can buy the ingredients. Some of them are kind of expensive, but that doesn't matter."

"You mean you're not going to use Snape's cupboard as your personal store?" she teased.

Harry's ears reddened. "Hermione told you about my fourth year, didn't she?"

Ginny laughed. "She might have mentioned a couple of interesting things, yes."

He shook his head and made a face at her. "Are you interested?"

"In becoming an animagus? Totally!" Ginny said with enthusiasm. Sirius had been so excited about the prospect of Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself becoming an animagus, and she'd been crushed when his death meant that he wouldn't have the opportunity to teach them. Just talking about it made her feel closer to the man, and she hugged her books tighter, smiling. "Order the ingredients and we'll start the potion. Between the two of us, we should be able to do it. Are you going to tell Hermione?"

"Not right yet. I don't want to put anymore on her plate," Harry said quietly. "I'm kind of worried about her to be honest. She's going to drive herself crazy with this whole Ron thing. I know she wants to find the answer, but it's getting to be at the expense of her health."

"I know. Lavender told me that Hermione goes to sleep quite late now. Most nights, she falls asleep on top of a pile of books," Ginny told him. Part of her had wanted to keep the information to herself, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Harry was Hermione's brother in everything but blood, and he needed to know. "I think she needs to slow down, but every time I try to tell her that, she insists that she's just a few minutes away from a breakthrough. I don't know what to do."

"I don't think there's anything you can do," he said with a sad smile. The two of them walked through the doors of the Great Hall without pausing. Harry ignored the looks that swung his way. Ginny tried to do the same, but it still hurt when she caught the cold look that Ron shot her. It was clear that he still considered her to be something of a traitor for siding with Harry. They found seats at the far end of the table, almost directly in front of the professor's table, and far away from Ron. He sat down and placed his books beside him, making it clear that he didn't want anyone to sit there, and gestured for Ginny to sit beside him. That way, they could place their heads together and talk without worry of being overhead.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked, turning her head towards him. It probably looked like they were discussing secret things. She felt her cheeks warm at some of the speculative expressions from other, curious students. "She won't... run herself into the ground or anything?"

"I don't know. Hermione's never been faced with something that she doesn't know how to solve," Harry said honestly. He picked up his fork and put a few slices of roasted chicken on both their plates. "Every time she tries to tackle something, she's managed to figure it out in one way or another. I guess we'll just have to hope that this time around, she can do the same."

She didn't like the sound of that, but Harry had a point. It wasn't like Hermione would allow them to help. The two of them fell into silence after that as they began eating their meal, but almost unconsciously, she continued to lean against him, their shoulders brushing every time she reached for something with her right hand or Harry his left. Harry, for his part, didn't seem to mind their closeness. He appeared to be unaware of the questioning glances that the other students were giving them. Both of them were oblivious to the purely dark look that they were receiving from the Hufflepuff table. But neither of them could ignore the shadow that fell over the plates, or the blonde girl that was standing right behind them when they looked up. Ginny's eyes fell on the green scarf around her neck as she spoke.

"Hello, Harry," Susan Bones said with a sweet smile. "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me."

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Well, I was a little concerned about the reception that this story was getting, but after the two death threats from last chapter, I think I'm okay. Obviously I just wasn't providing the right incentive! Don't worry so much. I'm a big fan of happy endings, you know? I'm quite pleased with this chapter... It turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I just hope that everything is easily understandable; though I'm sure you guys will let me know if it's confusing. Enjoy!

**Important Note:** On Monday, I start work full-time. I know, this announcement thrills none of us, believe me. I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure I don't fall behind on updates, but consider this your second (and final) warning.

* * *

A heavy silence fell over the Great Hall. Or at least, that's what Ginny felt the reaction should have been. In reality, Susan's presence at the Gryffindor table had attracted very little attention, being that the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors actually had the tendency to get on quite well together, so no one had really been looking their way when she asked Harry out on a date. Ginny, for her part, just stared up at her, taking in the long, dark blonde hair that bordered on light brown, the big caramel brown eyes, and that tidy little green scarf that had been tied neatly around her throat. Bizarrely, the only thing that went through her mind was that the Greengrass family had once been known for having Seers in the bloodline, and apparently the ability had not only manifested in Astoria, but was starting to leak.

Susan locked her hands behinds her back, but surprisingly, she didn't seem nervous even though Harry had yet to answer her. She waited patiently, looking down at him and paying not the slightest bit of attention to Ginny. "I thought we could go for a walk around the lake," she added hopefully, giving Harry her best smile. "Since we're not allowed to visit Hogsmeade anymore. You seem like such a nice guy. I want to get to know you better."

As tempting as it was to just let Harry sit there in a stunned silence, Ginny eventually sighed and jabbed the boy in the ribs. He jumped and burst out, "Yes."

Fuck. _That_ hurt. Ginny winced as Susan's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked excitedly, looking like all of her dreams had come true at once. "Wow. I never expected that you would say yes."

Harry blushed and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't seem to know what to say. His experience when it came to dating was extremely limited, considering that he only had the Triwizard Tournament's dance and the brief time with Cho to fall back on. "I don't mind going for a walk with you," he said at last.

"Great!" Susan smiled brilliantly. "How about tomorrow? One of my friends had to visit the Hospital Wing today, and she heard that Professor Astrum has to cancel the defence club meeting because he's not ready to be released. Apparently he had an allergic reaction to whatever that potion was. We could meet right after classes are done at four. Maybe by the front doors?"

"Sure." Harry nodded. "I'll see you then... Susan."

She nodded, her cheeks flushed with happiness. Ginny caught her eye as she turned to walk away and knew that she wasn't imagining the triumphant look that Susan shot in her direction. It was more than enough to make her fume silently as she swung back to her meal and started violently sawing at the piece of roasted chicken that Harry had put on her plate. He turned back as well, poking at his food with a weird look on his face. A look that, if she hadn't known better, she would have guessed meant he was a bit infatuated. Shit! Her dream of becoming anything more than just a friend or family member to Harry was going up in smoke, and it was all thanks to a particularly brave Hufflepuff. Figures the only brave one would be the one who had her eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I didn't know you and Susan were friends," she said at last, forcing herself to keep her voice light.

"We're not. I don't really know her that well at all. She was a member of the D.A. last year, but other than that, I've only really seen her in classes," Harry replied, lifting a forkful of potatoes to his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before adding, "I've never thought about her in that way before, to be honest. I wonder why she wants to go out with me?"

Ginny stared at him, wondering how it was possible for someone so intelligent to be so utterly clueless. It never ceased to amaze her how Harry really couldn't see the wonderful qualities that he possessed. Even if he was just a regular person, without the fame and a ton of money, he was warm, caring, and so sweet that it was a miracle that girls weren't throwing themselves at him left and right. Of course, the reality of the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing would be a deterrent for a lot of girls, but she suspected that Susan wasn't one of them. Anyone who joined the D.A. had to have at least some nerve.

"Harry, you're bloody well perfect," she said finally. He looked over at her, startled. Ginny fought the urge to look away and forced herself to look straight into his emerald eyes. Maybe nothing would come of the date between he and Susan; Harry might not even like her. "I can't imagine a reason why a girl wouldn't want to go out with you."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I just can't imagine why someone wouldn't be interested in a boy like me," he said sarcastically. "Between the temper, the hero complex Hermione insists I have, my crap grades, the fact that I've apparently gone dark... and oh, did I forget to mention the evil dark lord out for my blood?"

"Now you're just putting yourself down for no reason," Ginny said, grabbing a roll and buttering it with angry strokes. "Forget Voldemort. He's out to kill everyone and someday he won't even be a problem. There is so much to you that you can't even see. Any girl would be bloody lucky to have you. Frankly, I can't believe no one has asked you out before. For Merlin's sake, you asked me to be a part of your family! You gave me access to your vaults! Do you know how many guys would never _think_ to do something like that? You're different than the others, Harry. You're so much better."

"Ginny?" He was staring at her, surprised.

Realizing that she was starting to speak a little_ too_ loudly, Ginny turned away from him and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I hope you have a fun time with Susan," she mumbled, rising to her feet. "But I have to go. I forgot that I have to... do something." She scooped up the books she'd borrowed from the library and escaped from the table, ignoring the sound of Harry calling after her. He sounded completely confused and she didn't want to risk talking to him anymore, not when she desperately needed to be alone for a little while.

"Hey. Ginny. Wait!" Footsteps rushed after her as she left the Great Hall, stopping her before she got the main staircase. Ginny sighed, turned, and saw Hannah walking towards her. "Please, wait. I'm sorry. I tried to talk Susan out of it. She doesn't understand. She said that Harry isn't with anyone so he's up for grabs."

"It's okay. How could she know? And she's right, after all. It's not like Harry belongs to me or anything." Ginny made an effort to sound light-hearted, but she suspected that Hannah wasn't fooled, judging by the look on the girl's face.

"God, Ginny. I'm sorry. I didn't think..." Hannah reached out instinctively and then paused, seemingly realizing that her comfort would not be welcomed, before her hand dropped back to her side. "Maybe the two of them won't get together. Susan hasn't dated anyone for a long time. She's still kind of hung up on this guy she met over the summer. It might not go anywhere... You've still got a chance, you know." The sympathy in her face was hard to take.

"Thanks, Hannah. Look, I have to go, okay?" She turned away, tears stinging her eyes, and hurried up the stairs before she broke down. Hannah was one of her closest friends, but she didn't like crying in front of anyone. She knew that she should go back into the Great Hall and apologize to Harry, because no doubt he was confused as to why she had basically run away from him. It wasn't really his fault that he couldn't see himself the way other people could. He had no idea why a girl would be interested in him. But that's exactly what made it so damn frustrating!

"Ouch!"

"Oof!" Ginny gasped as she was thrown back against the wall and her head smacked against the bricks. Stars burst painfully in front of her eyes. She'd been moving so quickly that she hadn't noticed someone else was rounding the corner at exactly the same time that she was. Gingerly rubbing the back of her head, she looked across the hall and spotted Hermione sitting on the ground a few feet away. Books and parchment littered the floor around her. "Hermione? Are you alright? Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Ginny?" Hermione looked up in surprise. Her expression quickly became one of concern when she saw the absolute misery on Ginny's face. "What's wrong?"

Ginny sighed. Eyes like a hawk, that one. "Susan Bones asked Harry out and he accepted."

Hermione's jaw literally dropped. It was kind of amusing to watch. "She_ what_? _When_?"

"At dinner, just now." Kneeling, Ginny began collecting and sorting through the mess. She felt a bit calmer now, like the collision had jolted her emotions back into place. The urge to find somewhere quiet to cry was no longer overwhelming. "I think it surprised him more than anything. No one has asked him out since Cho last year."

"And for good reason," Hermione said, sounding kind of upset. "I don't know that Harry is ready for that sort of thing yet. He has so much on his plate. I can't believe he said yes." She began to help, piling the books beside her.

"Can you blame him? A pretty girl asked him out. Why would he say no?" Ginny said, glancing at a few of the papers. It was all research detailing different kinds of spells that showed up as an orange light when emitted from a wand. She wondered if Hermione was any closer to finding the right one. "Anyway... I was just heading back to the Tower. Where were you going? Dinner?"

"I was going to stop by the kitchen, actually," Hermione replied, climbing to her feet. She winced briefly, placing a hand on her lower back. "Ouch, that hurts."

"Need a visit to the Hospital Wing?"

"No!" Hermione's reply was immediate and vehement. "Merlin, no. I've had enough of that place to last me the rest of my time here. I'll be fine. Will you be okay?" She cast a searching look at Ginny. "It must be upsetting to have someone ask Harry out just when the two of you are starting to get closer. If Harry is dating someone, he won't be looking at you like that."

Ginny grimaced. Talk about hitting the nail on the head! Hermione might have been researching herself into exhaustion, but clearly her brain was still at full function. "I think I blew it out of proportion, to be honest. I was really angry at first and I left him sitting there in the Great Hall without explaining things. He must think I'm crazy." She stared down at her hands, feeling guilty. Except... it had been so easy to think that something might happen between her and Harry. For a little while, she'd had more hope than she'd had in years. A lot of that hope had just died a painful death. It hurt. A lot. And she couldn't explain that to Hermione, because then her friend would want to help them do the research for the family spell, and neither she nor Harry wanted to put that on Hermione's shoulders.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I'm not sure that it will last. Susan is a very nice girl, but I don't know that she has what it takes to stand beside Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully, picking up her bag.

"She could. She was a member of the D.A. and her aunt is in the Ministry. I've heard she's very politically-minded," said Ginny, who was beginning to feel a little silly. Was she really standing in the middle of the hallway, discussing the merits of a possible girlfriend for the boy she was in love with? This situation was just too bizarre, and she shook her head. "I'm going up to the Tower."

"I'll come up and join you as soon as I get something to eat. I think I might be on to something." A slow, satisfied smile spread across Hermione's lips, though she didn't look overly happy. "I don't want to talk about it too much here, but I think that the spell had a bigger effect on Ron than we realized. If it's the one I'm thinking of."

"Change of plans, then. We'll go to the Room of Requirement," she suggested. "There's not really anywhere we can go in the Tower to talk. Harry can't get to the girl's dormitory, and he shares a room with too many guys, including Ron, for us to be able to talk there. You get Harry and I'll wait for you guys up there."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. And Ginny?" she added when the redhead turned to leave. Ginny paused and looked back at her."Look, I know that this is upsetting you more than you want to admit. That's understandable and I hope you'll come talk to me if it ever gets to be too much. I'll always be here to listen, no matter what else is going on. But I also just want you to know that it could all be over with if you would just tell Harry the truth. Something tells me that Harry might react a lot more favourably than you think."

Ginny just looked at her without saying anything for a long moment. Hermione had a point. Of course she did. Harry was under the impression that Ginny didn't see him as anything other than a friend thanks to Hermione telling him that Ginny had 'given up on him'. He was just dense enough about matters of the heart to not realize that giving up on someone was not the same as not loving them. It would be easy to go back down to the Great Hall, sit Harry down, and explain to him that she was in love with him and could he please not date Susan right in front of her? It would also be nothing short of terrifying. She was finally becoming closer to Harry, which was something she had longed for since she was ten years old. Even if it was just as friends. If her confession changed things between them for the worse... if things were to become awkward or distanced between herself and Harry... she didn't know what she'd do. That was a risk that she couldn't afford to take.

"I can't..." she said softly, her golden eyes wide. "Hermione... I... I'm not... I'm not that brave."

"I think you are," Hermione replied just as quietly. "But if you really want me to not say anything, I won't. Just as long as you realize what might happen. If you think you can live with the consequences..."

"I do." Without giving Hermione a chance to say anything else, Ginny spun on her heel and continued hurrying down the hall towards the stairs. She didn't want to hear a lecture on how foolish she was being when it came to Harry. Hermione didn't understand, especially now that she didn't know about Ginny becoming a part of the Potter family. That was not something she was willing to risk giving up... even if it meant that Harry would keep dating other people.

**NIR**

Moments after leaving Ginny, Hermione entered the Great Hall to find that Harry's date with Susan was the furthest thing from anyone's mind. Nearly everyone in the Hall, professors included, was staring openly at the Slytherin table, above which a large, sleek black owl was flying in a tight circle. She squinted at the owl, only vaguely recognizing it, but knowing instantly what the bulging red letter that was clutched in its talons meant. Someone was going to be getting a Howler, and a nasty one judging by the darkness of the red. That was unusual for Slytherin students. Most of them were purebloods who received their scoldings in private out of consideration for the family name. No wonder everyone was watching.

The bird made one last large circle before swooping down closer to the table and dropping the letter... right in front of Draco Malfoy. Hermione's jaw dropped, and it took her a moment or two to close it. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't appear to be all that shocked as he gazed down at the letter. If she hadn't known better, she would have said that he might have been expecting the missive. She watched as he reached out and started to rise, clearly intending to leave the Great Hall and listen to the Howler in a more private setting. He never got the chance. The instant that his fingers made contact with the stiff red paper, the Howler burst into motion, rising above his head and speaking in Lucius Malfoy's cold, commanding, and eerily calm voice.

"DRACO. IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU NO LONGER WISH TO SUPPORT THE MALFOY FAMILY IN ALL OF OUR ENDEAVOURS. WE HAVE GIVEN YOU NUMEROUS CHANCES TO CHANGE YOUR MIND AND FALL IN, BUT YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO GO AGAINST OUR WISHES EVERY TIME. WE ARE UNABLE TO IGNORE YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR ANY LONGER. YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU AND HAVE MADE OUR FINAL DECISION. YOU ARE NO LONGER OUR SON. YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED AND DISINHERITED, AND YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE RIGHT TO REFER TO YOURSELF AS A MALFOY. DO NOT CONTACT US FROM HERE ON IN."

With the last word of that painfully short message, the Howler promptly tore itself to pieces, right in front of Draco's white face. He stared down at the remains of the crimson paper without saying a thing, looking shell-shocked. Astoria Greengrass rose hastily to her feet and came down the table, elbowing the other Slytherins out of the way. Without saying a word, she reached out and gripped Draco's arm, gently pulling the stunned boy over the bench and out of the Great Hall. The instant that the two of them were gone, shocked whispers broke out amongst the rest of the students. Up at the staff table, Hermione noticed that Professor Dumbledore suddenly looked very cheerful and pleased, while Professor Snape had a perfectly blank look on his face that could only mean trouble.

"Merlin," a voice breathed at Hermione's elbow. She jumped and twisted to see Harry standing right next to her. His face was pale as well. "I can't believe M - Draco's," He made a face at being forced to call the other boy by his first name, "father did that. What was he thinking?"

"Obviously there were some inner conflicts going on," Hermione said quietly. Her ears were still ringing a little from the force of the Howler. "Listen, Harry, are you done eating? I want you to come up to the Room of Requirement with Ginny and me. We need to talk about the curse that hit Ron. I think I might have figured it out."

Harry smiled wryly. "You sure Ginny wants me there? She seemed to be pretty upset with me."

Hermione eyed him for a moment without comment, longing to slap him upside the head and explain slowly and carefully that giving up on someone was_ not_ the same as not loving them. But Ginny had asked her to keep silent, and she would abide by the redhead's wishes, even if she thought – no, make that _knew_ that her friend was making a huge mistake. Harry and Ginny would be perfect together, and they would complement each other in ways that no other girl could hope to match. The two of them were just so stubborn! There was no way Harry would ever make the first move. He had never even thought about Ginny in that way. And if Ginny didn't stop being so afraid, he never would.

"Hermione?" Harry was looking at her curiously, obviously confused by her continuing silence.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Harry. I guess I spaced out on you there for a sec," she lied, hefting the load of books in her arms. "You ready to go?"

"Did you eat?" he asked instead.

"I'll get something later," she said dismissively. She'd been hungry when she'd left the library, but between Harry's date with Susan, the new information on Ron, and Draco's disinheritance, food was currently the furthest thing from her mind. Hermione glanced around at all of the students who were gossiping and sighed. "I really don't feel like being right now. Can we just go?"

"Sure," he said, pausing just long enough to grab a few sandwiches. He made her take them even though she didn't want to, and only agreed to come along when he was carrying the books and she was nibbling on a chicken sandwich that tasted surprisingly good. Harry knew better than to make a comment about how much she was enjoying the meal and instead led the way up to the Room of Requirement in silence, where they found Ginny waiting for them.

"Hey," she greeted, sounding a little shy.

"Hi," Harry said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry," Ginny said, tugging the sleeves of her shirt down over her hands. "I didn't mean to get upset with you. I just hate how you put yourself down, and you don't even realize that you're doing it. Just trust me when I say that you're a great catch, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I'll take your word for it," he answered, sitting down on the couch. Hermione cast a subtle glance between the two of them, wondering if either of them had even noticed that Ginny's voice had shook during the last few words she'd spoken. Probably not. Heaving a sigh, she motioned for Ginny to take a seat beside him and then stood in front of her two completely dense, oblivious friends with her hands on her hips. For just a moment, she was tempted to give in and read them both a stunning lecture on how stupid they were being. It was only the slight pleading in Ginny's wide, golden eyes that kept a lid on her temper.

"Okay, like I said, I've been doing research on that curse," she announced, deciding to let the matter go for the time being. "Those books we got from Hogsmeade turned out to be just what I needed, and I'm pretty sure I know what that Death Eater hit Ron with. It's actually been used before during raids, but never with this sort of effect."

"What spell is it, then?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"It's very old, dark magic. The spell is used to turn a person's organs inside out," Hermione told them, frowning. She hadn't been too pleased when she found out what the curse was supposed to do, and judging by the horrified looks on Harry's and Ginny's faces, the two of them felt the same way. "Yes, we're fortunate that it didn't work the way the Death Eater intended, or Ron probably would have died. From what I can tell, he both pronounced the spell wrong and performed the movements incorrectly. It's supposed to have more of a downward slash, you know..." Her hand twitched with the desire to show off.

"But that's not what it did, right?" Harry said. Hermione blinked and looked at him. "I mean, Madame Pomfrey said Ron had a bit of internal damage... That's why he was bleeding..." He touched the side of his mouth and shuddered.

"Correct. Some spells just don't work when you don't do them right. But others have the tendency to mess up, and bad," she said, pressing her lips into a thin line. Ron had told her once that the expression made her look like Professor McGonagall. The notion made her feel absurdly better. "In this case, and I'm only guessing here since there's no real information when it comes to screwed up curses, I suspect that it lowered all of Ron's natural defences and inhibitions. Kind of like he was really, really drunk, but even worse. That's why the brain was able to have such an effect on him. Normally, his body and his magic probably would have been able to fight it off... Or at least make it so that he wasn't quite so badly affected. But if what I'm thinking is right, thanks to the curse, his mind has been completely poisoned with the mind of the brain that touched him." She sighed. "We need to get that list from Tonks. I have to know whose brain that was. I'm absolutely certain that's the key."

Harry pondered the new information in silence for a moment before he asked, "What are the chances that Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey could have figured this out?"

She thought about it. "Likely not high. Madame Pomfrey knew about the brain and the fact that Ron had been hit by a curse, but I don't believe she would have had sufficient information to figure out what the curse was. As it was, _I _barely had enough information to find it. But it's probable that they've come to the same conclusions about the brain as me."

"Which is...?" Ginny urged.

"I think that the owner of the brain and the person who cast the Imperious Curse on Ron were related," she said bluntly. "And a close relation, at that. The magical signatures between members of an individual family are usually similar because you inherit aspects of your signature from your parents. So if, for example, the brain had belonged to Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father, and it had infected Ron's mind, Lucius or Draco could have come along and cast the Imperious... and because Ron's mind was no longer solely his own, they would have been able to force him to do things like breaking family bonds with no problems. The normal laws surrounding the Imperious wouldn't exist or apply. And because Ron's mind has been twisted and poisoned, some part of him probably did really want to break those bonds... and that's why the magic wouldn't have protested." Exhausted, she sank down on the chair that was behind her and rubbed the bridge of her nose in an effort to relieve the headache thrumming at her temples.

"Oh my god..." Ginny muttered. Her face had gone pale and there was a distinctly green tinge around her lips. She swallowed hard, pressing the tips of her fingers to her mouth. "No wonder Ron's been acting strangely. He's not really Ron anymore."

Hermione nodded faintly. "That's correct. It's likely that he didn't even notice it happening, and a medical scan wouldn't pick up on it because technically, nothing's physically wrong with him. Everything is mental." She tapped one side of her head and shuddered, glad that she was finally able to share the horror with someone else. "All of the scans that I were doing... None of them would have picked up on something like this."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione looked discouraged. "That would probably be a job for the Unspeakables at the Ministry, and it might take them years. At the very least, separating the other mind from Ron is probably impossible at this point, because they've been joined for long. But they might be able to teach him how to identify the changes and deal with them in a more constructive manner." She stopped speaking, hoping that neither of her friends had noticed that her voice was quivering just a little. For once, figuring out what was going on hadn't helped. They were no closer to a cure, and it was a crushing disappointment.

Harry was watching her closely, but if he noticed that she was close to tears, he didn't mention it. "Maybe I'll write to Tonks and ask her to hurry up with that list," he said finally.

"I think that would be a good idea," she managed to get out as a tear slipped down her cheek. A bit horrified, she bit her lip hard and made to stand up. A soft touch on her hand made her pause when she would have otherwise fled the room. Ginny silently pulled her over and forced her to sit down between her and Harry. With all four of their arms around her, offering her more comfort and warmth than she'd felt in months, Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down and wept.

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I have had some complaints about the Harry/Susan thing from people who have said they dislike the whole jealousy aspect. Harry is _not _trying to make Ginny jealous. He got asked out on a date by a nice girl and accepted – he is a teenage boy, after all! I can tell you right now that his relationship with Susan will not last for very long. I'm hoping that I haven't caused too many people to give up on me, because that wasn't my intent in the slightest. I like to build my H/G relationships slowly, but it is coming. In the meantime, enjoy!

**Important Note:** Since I'm working now, updates may not always be on Friday. Occasionally they may be on Saturday instead, depending on how busy I am. As always, check my profile for updates, because I do post there regularly, and you will see information there if an update is late/cancelled for the week.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass perched on the edge of the bed and stared down at her hands, resisting the urge to look up. It was only polite to look away when a friend was trying to collect themselves. She knew that she wouldn't have been too happy if she had been crying, or even on the verge of it, and someone was hovering, so she made an effort to extend the same courtesy to others. Unfortunately, ninety percent of the students in Slytherin lacked those same manners. Several people had knocked on the door already, and she'd heard the whispered rumours slipping through the cracks until she lost her temper and cast a silencing charm. Had her partner been there, she would have been teased about acting like a hot-headed Gryffindor. The thought caused a small, pleased smile teased her lips as she finally glanced back up at Draco.

He was seated on the middle of his bed, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that he was likely doing damage to his palms. The unexpected missive from his parents had shocked him into a dazed silence that was only_ just_ beginning to wear off. It was likely the only reason that she was sitting inside the room with him, instead of locked on the other side with the rest of his so-called friends. She and Draco had never been overly close, and although she thought of him as a friend, she suspected that he probably didn't feel the same way. Not yet, anyway. Malfoys were not supposed to have friends. Only those who were beneath them. Fortunately, Draco was no longer a Malfoy.

"Are you going to sulk forever?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. She spun her wand between her palms, enjoying the feel of the wood underneath her fingertips, and rolled her shoulders to loosen the tension that had been growing between them. It had been a while since she and Ginny connected – they'd have to find some way to do that over the next couple of days.

Draco growled low in his throat and glared at her, silvery eyes flashing. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded, like he'd only just realized her presence. "Get out."

"No." Astoria raised her chin slightly, daring him to order her to do something else. Taking orders, doing things the way others wanted... she'd never been good at obeying authority. Daphne had once told her that it was a damned good thing that she wasn't the oldest child. It was probably the smartest thing that had ever come out of her sister's mouth. "You're being foolish, Draco. Hiding in your bedroom is only going to make them think that this hurt you."

"That's because it did!" he all but shouted. He was fortunate she'd erected the silencing charm already. "I have no parents, no money, no family. I have nothing!"

Violet eyes flashed. Astoria found herself standing and looming over him before she'd even registered that she was moving. "Nothing?" she hissed, biting the words out. "Are you_ dead_, Draco? Do you have no pulse, no future? Because as long as you have those things, you have _something_, even if it's not what you had originally intended. Stop being so melodramatic for Merlin's sake! You're acting like a Gryffindor! No, worse..." She eyed him with poorly disguised disgust. "A Hufflepuff!"

His head snapped backwards like she'd reached out and slapped him. "What... You... How _dare_ you..."

"How dare you?" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Draco, you've been so involved with playing the Daddy's Boy that you've never actually stopped to look at what's going on around you. You're lucky that Lucius and Narcissa care enough about you to disinherit you instead of forcing you to take the Dark Mark. You've seen what the Dark Lord is capable of, and you know what you would have had to do under his command. That life would have killed you. The decision to free you may very well have killed your parents. This is your chance to take the freedom that they've given you into your own hands and mould your future to whatever you want it to be. Yes, it will be hard. But sitting here moping is not going to help!"

For several seconds, he just stared at her, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he struggled to understand her words. Astoria waited patiently, retreating a little and folding her arms across her chest. She was glad to be in Slytherin, but the house had become twisted over the years, and sometimes that meant she had to act more like a Gryffindor to get her point across. It was now Voldemort's plaything, a den for his little snakes that were just waiting for the chance to grow up and devour the world. Between herself and Draco, she was relatively confident that they could take Slytherin back and possibly even integrate it with the other houses – but it was going to require some work on both their parts. He had to be up to the task.

"Look," she said, purposely softening her tone. She sat down on the bed again, close enough to put a hand on his foot if she so desired. "I know this is hard. It's shameful and disgusting and makes you feel like you're not worth anything. But if you stay in here, then they're all going to know that you feel this way. They'll eat you alive."

"Why do you care?" he asked, a strange look on his face.

"Because you're my friend," Astoria answered honestly. "That word never meant anything to me until I found my best friend." Unwillingly, she smiled at the thought of Ginny and the fun that they'd had together. The redhead was both intriguing and vexing. "But now, knowing what it means, I will stand by you, Draco."

"Even if it means suffering the same fate?" Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting her to say no.

"Yes." She knew that her answer shocked him. Family was extremely important to purebloods, possibly the most important thing of all. It was hard for her to say out loud that she would be willing to give that up, even if it was the truth. "I'm not going to follow Voldemort down that path, and you know that the Greengrasses support him wholeheartedly. I knew that this was coming, though I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, and I've been preparing myself for this for some time."

He looked almost dazed. "I need to think. It's too much."

She could understand that, but... "You can't spend your time in here, Draco, I'm sorry. Why don't you go for a flight?" It was obvious that he would have liked nothing better than to curl up under the covers and spend the rest of the day there, but she was being honest when she said that the Slytherins would hold this against him. Draco had been the undisputed Prince of Slytherin for a long time because of his family. The fact that he had been disinherited did not bode well for his future, particularly if people caught on to the fact that it bothered him. "It's a gorgeous evening. I bet the patch is empty."

Draco blinked at her for a moment and then rolled off of his bed. Without a word, he retrieved his broom, put on his cloak, scarf, gloves and hat, and opened the door. Several younger members of the house looked up at him with startled expressions before scattering at the sight of his glower. Rolling his eyes, the boy stalked down the stairs and through the Common Room with his head held high, like he hadn't a care in the world. Astoria trailed behind him and found herself smiling as the passage slid closed behind him, causing the room to break out into soft whispers. If nothing else, the boy had a future as an actor.

"I just can't believe this. Thank Circe he and I were never married," Pansy Parkinson said with a shake of her head. "It would reflect dreadfully on my family."

"Imagine, not wanting to follow the Dark Lord. What_ is_ he thinking?" Daphne wondered, peering into her little compact mirror. She fluffed up her blonde curls before snapping the mirror shut and scowling. "No wonder Mr and Mrs Malfoy decided to disinherit him. Someone who can't even bring themselves to be a good child doesn't deserve the prestige of a family like that." Her comment had been delivered with a pointed look in Astoria's direction; she wouldn't bring up Astoria's actions in front of the whole house, but felt that the subtle dig was appropriate.

"Draco's always been a bit of a pansy," a seventh-year observed. "Bet he wussed out on the honour."

"Good!" declared a fifth-year. "He doesn't deserve it, then."

It took a considerable amount of effort to avoid rolling her eyes as Astoria turned her back on the room and climbed the stairs to her dormitory. Fortunately, her roommates were gone, meaning that she had the place to herself. After deliberately closing and locking the door, she moved over to the large window and gazed out. Though the Slytherin Dorm was located in the dungeon, all of their windows had excellent views of the Hogwarts grounds, as though they were actually in one of the Towers. Another wonderful use for magic, she thought, feeling pleased when she caught sight of a green-clad form crossing the grounds towards the Quidditch Patch.

In all honesty, it probably surprised few of the Slytherins that the Malfoys had disinherited Draco. Rumours had been going around since the beginning of the year that the Malfoy heir had refused to bow down to Lord Voldemort in place of his father. Voldemort had tortured and nearly killed Narcissa as a result of it. The woman had been left badly wounded and nearly in a comatose state for many weeks, until Lucius had been broken out of Azkaban. Her husband's presence had apparently given Narcissa the required strength to break out of the coma, but she had been a different woman since that time. No doubt it had been Lucius who had made the decision to disown Draco, not Narcissa, and whether or not he had really done it to protect Draco or because he was disgusted with his son was something that only Lucius Malfoy himself could answer. Astoria believed it was the former, but she knew most would assume the latter.

A quiet knock came at the door behind her, and then with the help of a few spells it opened, allowing the tall, curvaceous form to slip inside. "I wondered where you had gone," Daphne said, moving further into the room. She cast a distasteful look around, as though the neat state of the room somehow offended her delicate senses. "Astoria, really. This has gone on for long enough. Mother and Father are beginning to grow concerned. We are all weary with your actions. When will you agree to fall in line with the Dark Lord?"

"Never," Astoria said simply, turning back to the view. It was dangerous to turn your back on a Slytherin, but as long as they were family, Daphne would not harm her. "I told you that already, Daph. I'm never going to follow Voldemort."

Daphne winced at the sound of the name. "Do not call him by name! That kind of disrespect has gotten many older, more powerful wizards killed," she hissed. "Honestly, Astoria. I don't know what's gotten into you, but ever since we came to Hogwarts, you've become a totally different person. I was so happy when you got into Slytherin, because I thought for certain that it meant you would be following our family's ways. But it's like you've become a stranger to me. Where did my little sister go?"

"Who? The vapid, spoiled, arrogant little twit?" she asked wryly, flipping her dark brown hair over one slender shoulder. Recalling how she had been as a child made her cringe, and it wasn't something she enjoyed being reminded of. Slytherins stuck together outside of the dungeon because of the animosity from the other three houses, but inside and in privacy was a completely different story. Her "pureblood" attitude might have been right according to her family, but it had also made her desperately lonely. What she'd disliked in herself, she'd hated even more in others. That was one of the reasons that had driven her to find friends in other houses. "She's gone, Daphne, and she's never coming back. Let it go."

Abruptly, Daphne approached and grabbed Astoria's wrist. "It's all because of that little bitch, isn't it?" she hissed. "I knew it was a mistake to keep letting you hang around with her, but I thought you'd grow out of it. I'm warning you, Astoria. Stay away from that redheaded cow or I swear, I'll tell Mother and Father everything. You'll regret it."

"If you're done threatening me, you can leave," she replied coldly, not letting on that Daphne's threat had affected her in the slightest. She and Ginny had kept their secret friendship from everyone except for Luna and Hannah, who were also a part of their little group. Not once had Astoria let on that in her second year, she had foolishly confided in her sister that she'd finally made a friend. She vividly remembered being utterly crushed when Daphne had reacted with scorn instead of happiness.

"Fall into line," Daphne said softly, her expression menacing. She was squeezing Astoria's wrist so hard that some of the bones had begun to creak in an alarming manner. "This is your last warning, understand?"

Astoria waited until Daphne had flounced out before she said bitterly, "Yeah, I understand too well." Gingerly, she rubbed her bruised arm, wincing at the feeling of the bones settling back into place. It had taken her a while to be prepared for the eventuality of being disowned and disinherited, but she thought she had finally come to terms with it some time ago. She wasn't looking forward to being alone in the world, but there was no way she was going to lower herself to serving Voldemort. No matter what, Astoria Greengrass would never become a Death Eater.

**NIR**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sorting through some files, when the fireplace flared green, indicating that someone was coming through. He glanced up calmly and smiled in greeting as a rather dazed-looking Remus Lupin stumbled out and just barely caught himself on a nearby chair before he tripped and fell. His expression flickered slightly as he took in the dusty and torn clothes that were practically hanging off of the werewolf's too-thin body, but by the time Remus had recovered his balance and looked up, Albus was back to the genial smile that made people want to trust him. Swiftly, he rose and came around the desk with a hand stretched out in greeting.

"Remus, how have you been?" he asked softly, mindful of the fact that Molly had told him that Remus was suffering a headache nearly constantly now.

"I've been better, Albus," said the younger man with a weak grin. Even the little effort that it took to Floo appeared to have exhausted him, for he sank down into one of the chairs and allowed his shoulders to slump in a way that he normally would have abhorred. Albus felt a flicker of pity and, for the first time, regretted having not let Remus in on the truth sooner. He hadn't fully realized that the wolf's morning would have progressed so far.

"I'm sorry to have called you out of the house when you're recuperating from the mission," he said, acting like he was unaware of why Remus was suffering so much. "But this matter was urgent."

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Amber eyes widened as Remus sat up straight, looking alarmed.

"No, no, I assure you that Harry is fine," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. "He has been handling this situation with young Ronald admirably. Although I do believe that he is both curious and disappointed that you have not been in contact with him this year. I had told him that you were out on a mission for the Order, but..."

"Oh, well..." Slumping back, Remus avoided the keen blue eyes in front of him. "It seemed pointless to try to get closer to him... when I didn't know how much longer I'd be here."

It would have been easy to press for the _real_ reason, but tactfully, Dumbledore didn't bother. "Well, my reason for asking you to meet with me is in regards to that very detail," he said with an air of cheerfulness. "I have someone that I would like you to see."

"It's not a Healer, is it?" Remus asked nervously. "Because, you know, they won't be able to do anything for me."

"You may see Poppy, but that's not why you're here," he replied, even though partly, it was. Madame Pomfrey had been pestering him about Remus for the last few weeks, ever since she'd gotten to talking to Molly Weasley while the woman was at the castle to deal with Ginny's disowning herself, and Molly had gone into detail over what Remus was going through. Having cared for the boy while he was younger, Poppy had developed something of an overprotective tendency towards him, and she was incensed to hear that Remus was suffering so much. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could do, but that didn't stop her from wanting to check him over.

"Then why am I here?"

"Come along with me, and I'll show you." Dumbledore rose to his feet and swept out from behind the desk. He didn't need to glance behind to know that Remus was following obediently as he led the way down towards the Hospital Wing. It was late in the day, the time when most of the students were enjoying their free time at leisure after dinner, so the two of them met few people as they walked towards their destination. Those that they did pass didn't seem to associate the pale, lean man with the werewolf who had taught them a few years ago.

Madame Poppy Pomfrey was hovering over Professor Astrum when they walked in, her lips pursed. Astrum was awake and wearing an annoyed expression, just barely visible behind the sickly tinge that graced his skin. "You're not well enough to leave yet," she was saying sharply, her hands on her hips. "You had a violent reaction to that potion, and it nearly killed you. I insist that you stay here until I can be sure that all traces have left your system. Have you any idea of how dangerous it could be if you ingested the wrong food or drink in the next few days? A reaction could still kill you – "

"Bloody hell, woman, I didn't come here to laze about. I came to teach," Astrum said, exasperated and swatting at Poppy as though she was a particularly aggravating fly. "I'm allergic to dragon liver. I've known that since I was five years old. It hasn't killed me yet and I very much doubt that it will."

"When you became a professor here, you agreed to trust your health to my hands!" Poppy practically spat, drawing herself up. Two spots of pink bloomed on her cheeks as she directed a lethal glare towards her patient.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said politely before she could continue ranting. The woman started and turned in their direction, blinking. Astrum went pale and sank back against the pillows. "I must ask for a moment alone with Professor Astrum, if you don't mind. I promise to keep him from getting out of bed."

"If you can do that, Headmaster, you may talk with him for as long as you like," she said with a long-suffering sigh, rolling her eyes. Muttering less than kind comments under her breath, she bustled off, heading into her office. The door closed behind her with a slam. Dumbledore cast a couple of charms at it, most notably for privacy, silencing, and distracting. That way, she would completely forget that they were even out there until he chose to remove the spells.

"What are you doing?" Astrum demanded the instant Dumbledore lowered his wand. "I didn't... I never said..."

"I am taking the decision out of your hands," came the calm reply. Dumbledore ushered the confused Remus into one of the seats beside the bed. "Since you are unable to leave the Hospital Wing, I have brought Remus to you so that you could tell him. I have already made the necessary changes to the debt you have sworn to me." A glitter of satisfaction shot through him when Astrum jerked back at the news. It took an extremely powerful wizard to be able to make a change like that, particularly in a case like this, so that Astrum would be able to speak freely about the events of that night to Remus. He'd altered the restrictions to include Remus, not only out of pity, but also because it never hurt to have people be reminded of how strong he truly was.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Remus said with honest confusion, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "Tell me what? Who are you? I don't believe we've met before."

Astrum's jaw worked silently for a few moments. It seemed as though he had lost the ability to speak – quite possibly a first. Finally, he leaned forward and placed a hand on top of Remus's. Remus frowned and started to say something before he stopped. His eyes widened slightly at what must have been a reaction from the wolf, and then his head snapped around to face Astrum with a look that was a cross between shock and disbelief. Dumbledore chose that moment to make his exit, knowing that neither of the two young men would notice him leaving. He wore a largely self-satisfied smile as he strode down the hall, heading back towards his office. Sometimes, there was just nothing like young love to make the world and his never-ending work seem worthwhile.

**NIR**

_ One moment he's in the Chamber of Secrets, kneeling over Ginny's small, slender and broken body, watching with horror as her breathing gradually slows until he can't hear it anymore. The next, the world twists and flips. Ginny disappears, and he finds himself watching the destruction of a small muggle village. There are black-robed figures everywhere, cruel shadows that blend into the dark night perfectly, with the only sign of their humanity being the white skull masks hiding their identities. Men, women, children, even pets: no one is safe. Everyone screams with pain, horror, and the oncoming death that they can't escape. Fire rages, destroying the carefully tended houses and gardens, and flashes of light sparkle through the air._

_ And in the middle of it, a madman stands, his pale skin gleaming in the dancing light. Crimson eyes look out over the village with unrestrained glee. Long, slender fingers clutch a familiar yew wand, and once in a while, when someone in particular strikes his fancy, he casts a spell that makes anyone sane who may be watching want to vomit. He particularly enjoys torturing the young children, who scream and cry the loudest when presented with something straight out of their nightmares, and seeing the way the parents fall apart when they've watched the bodies of their beloved children hit the ground so lifelessly._

_ After what feels like hours, though it may have only been minutes, there is no life left in that small village. Bodies and random parts are strewn everywhere. Blood covers the saturated ground and runs freely into the sewers. The fires burn harder, brighter, hotter, consuming the damage. He smiles coldly, cruelly, taking delight in the carnage that has been brought. Without waiting for the command, one of the robed figures lifts his wand and casts a familiar spell. A jolt of green light flashes from the end of the wand, but it is not the killing curse. Instead, as he begins to laugh, the green light forms a well-known and feared symbol in the sky... _

Harry jerked awake, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. His whole body trembled as he sat up, staring sightlessly into the dark. The images of the vision played across the back of his eyes. So many innocent people who had never done anything wrong, dying in such unimaginable pain. His stomach cramped, and he felt a thick feeling rising in his throat. Quickly, he thrust the curtains aside and leapt out into the darkness of the room, fumbling for his glasses. None of the other boys stirred as he ran into the bathroom and threw himself at the nearest toilet, just in time for everything he'd eaten that day to come up violently. He hung over the porcelain and wretched, shaking so hard he had to hold on to avoid missing, until he was only spitting up water and bile.

"Fuck," he whispered, his throat aching as he spoke the single word. The grinning green skull was emblazoned in his mind, and he knew he'd never forget the way those poor victims had looked beneath the eerie emerald light. His stomach churned again at the memory and he groaned, struggling to his feet. There was a disgusting taste in his mouth, but he didn't stop long enough to brush his teeth. Instead, he staggered back into the dorm room and over to his bed, where he groped about for the mirror. A small voice in the back of his head was suggesting that maybe he shouldn't wake Ginny up, but he ignored it as he finally located the small silver disc under his pillow.

"Padfoot," he said clearly. His hands were trembling so badly that he had to brace them on his knees to be able to look into the reflective surface. Nothing happened for several minutes, during which his shivering intensified, but finally the mirror warmed beneath his fingers and then a sleepy Ginny was staring back at him. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of him. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to want to come out. It didn't matter.

"Common Room, now," Ginny ordered. The mirror went dead in the next instant. He dragged himself up and stumbled towards the door and down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom, a light appeared from the girl's side of the stairs, and Ginny ran out. Her hair was a mess, and she was had thrown on a white cotton robe over her nightgown, though she wasn't wearing slippers. She rushed over to him, her eyes examining him quickly, a worried frown tugging at her lips when she saw his state. Gently but firmly, she ushered him over to the couch and urged him to sit, then took a seat next to him.

"It was a vision," he said without waiting for her to ask. "He was... There was a village... So many people, Gin." His voice failed him, and he knew he couldn't say anymore right then. Ginny reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, clearly uncertain as to whether he'd want any contact. But he did. He was so _cold_, and so _frightened_, that he reacted without thinking, wrapping his arms around her desperately and pulling her close. Her body was warm, and that helped, especially when she twisted to the point where she was able to hug him in return. The feel of her hands running comfortingly through his hair and down his neck to rub his back was wonderfully soothing.

"They were laughing," he whispered into her red hair. The scent of vanilla and spice hit his nose and he sighed, clutching her even tighter. It must have hurt, but she didn't protest. "Voldemort took so much amusement out of it. He was enjoying himself. I could tell that every time he caused a little more pain, it was just that much more exciting. He's such a monster."

"I know," she murmured. She was actually sitting in his lap now, having been dragged there when he'd grabbed her, and her weight was solid, comforting, letting him know that the horrors of the vision were far behind him. "Don't worry, Harry. Someday soon we're going to find a way to bring him down for good."

"But what if we can't?" he asked, a hint of desperation evident in his voice. "What if I'm not strong enough? What if he does... that... to the whole world? To Hogwarts?" That familiar feeling of wanting to be sick began to creep back up on him.

"He won't," Ginny said firmly. Placing a hand on his cheek, she forced him to meet her eyes. Slowly, the fog cleared, until he was able to look back at her with clarity. "Harry, listen to me. You're not alone in this, do you understand me? We are all here to help you. I won't let you face him by yourself. I will be with you every step of the way."

Harry shivered again, though he was no longer actually as cold as he had been. Thoughts of the prophecy drifted over him like freezing mist. He'd done his best to avoid thinking about it, and he'd managed to push it to the back of his mind for the most part. There had never been a safe time during the summer to share it with Ron and Hermione, so he and Professor Dumbledore were the only ones that still knew. Ginny had no idea that she was wrong; he _did _have to face Voldemort alone, because he was the only who could. It was his destiny. He knew then that the time had come to share that terrible secret.

"Ginny... I have to tell you something."

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Well, I thought a lot about this chapter, let me tell you that first. I really did not know whether I should include a part with Remus and Sirius. So many people have complained about the slash in this story that I really hesitated. Finally, thought, I decided to put one in. I don't consider it to be slash at all (it could easily be taken as just two close friends in my opinion) but if it makes you truly uncomfortable, you can feel free to skip the first scene. I just don't want to hear any complaints about it. Everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

Long after Professor Dumbledore had left, Remus just sat there in his chair and stared at the man on the bed. Physically, Astrum didn't look even remotely familiar. He had very nice dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, and if he had just been a stranger on the street, he would have said that the man was fairly attractive. Not as handsome as Sirius Black, certainly, but cute enough to attract more than a few girls (or boys). He didn't understand why Dumbledore had called him all the way to Hogwarts just for the purpose of meeting this man. Although it was relatively easy to Floo, the short journey had exhausted him, and he'd been dragging with fatigue until Astrum reached out and put a hand on his arm.

The wolf had responded instantly. That prickly feeling just under his skin had actually lessened for the first time since Sirius's death. Even the pervasive exhaustion, the feeling that he just wanted to lay down and sleep forever, had been swept aside by a small but powerful jolt of energy. Remus narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering who the man was and why he'd been able to have that effect on him. No one should have been able to do that - except for Sirius, of course. Which meant there was one very obvious conclusion to be drawn. But that was impossible, and Remus didn't even want to let his mind go there. Because he'd already lost Sirius twice, and he knew that losing the man for a third time would break him completely. There would be no coming back or hanging on. So he stood up... or tried to.

"Let go of me," he ordered when the man's hand tightened on his arm. The words came out much shakier than he would have liked, and he frowned slightly, frustrated, as the wolf fought him as well, demanding that he sit back down.

"I can't," said Astrum sadly, a look of regret flashing into his eyes. "You're dying, Remus. Oh Merlin - I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. I'm so sorry. I should have come to you months ago, no matter what the cost was. It never even occurred to me since I wasn't really..." He trailed off and shook his head, seemingly unable to finish speaking. Instead, he sat up and reached for a wand that was sitting on the nightstand. Remus watched him pick it up, feeling like he was a distant observer as the man pointed the wand at himself and uttered a long string of unfamiliar Latin words. Light fizzled over his skin, causing Remus to squint. His jaw dropped when the light finally died away and Sirius Black looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Sirius?" he whispered, truly stunned. His legs gave out from underneath me and he fell back onto the chair, staring at his oldest friend and mate in awe-struck silence. "But... what... how... you can't be. This can't be happening." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically. "Oh my god, this is it. I've finally lost it."

"It _is_ happening. Remus, look at me," Sirius commanded.

Slowly, Remus did. He drank in the sight of his friend, his mate, taking in the healthy tanned skin and the long black hair tied neatly into a loose ponytail at the nape of Sirius's neck. The taller man looked healthier than he had since his escape from Azkaban. His body had filled out a little more after several months' worth of good food and proper rest, and the deep lines in his face had smoothed out considerably, those his silvery blue eyes still held a look of someone that had been both haunted and hunted. A hesitant smile quirked his lips, and he reached out gently to cup Remus's cheek. The wolf howled in triumph at the reaffirming touch of its mate. Remus froze in the action of pulling back.

"It's really me," Sirius repeated. "I can prove it to you. We met in first year on the train, but you didn't become friends with James and me until you hexed Dorothy Dumspin and we got blamed for it. I fucked everything up in sixth year when I sent Snape after you." He cast around. "My… My animagus form is a grim. I can transform if you want. Just - I'm so sorry, Moony. I wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore made me promise that I wouldn't. He had me swear a wizard's oath that I would never do or say anything that would allow people to know that Chance Astrum is really Sirius Black."

"How..." Remus said through numb lips, feeling faint. "I don't..."

"The portkey," said Sirius, still wearing that sad, wistful smile.

Remus jerked backwards like he'd been slapped. Amber eyes widened as the full implications of those two words settled into his mind. After Arthur Weasley's attack the year before, Albus Dumbledore had issued every member of the Order of the Phoenix a special portkey. It could be activated by either the wearer or the person who had created it - i.e., Dumbledore. The portkey had been designed to take the wearer to a safe, undisclosed location where they could stay until someone, likely Dumbledore or another trusted member of the Order, could come help them. However, the portkey was also special in that there was no physical sign to indicate that it was being used, nor was there residual magic left over. Very powerful, very rare, and it had never once occurred to him that Sirius might have used it to escape his fate.

"But... you fell..." he said dumbly. "I saw you."

"I started to," Sirius agreed, grabbing his hand again. "At the very last second, I managed to spit out the word to activate the portkey. It took me to this house on the other side of the world. The veil, or maybe the spell Bellatrix hit me with, or both, left me feeling sick, dazed, and disoriented. I was half dead by the time Dumbledore came along and found me. While I was still out of it, he had me swear an Oath to make sure that I wouldn't let anyone know that I was alive as long as he kept acting in Harry's best interests." He studied Remus's expression and shook his head. "Here, Moony, look."

He set his wand down and closed his eyes. In the time it took to blink, a large, familiar dog with shaggy black fur had replaced Sirius Black. With a joyful yelp, the pup bounded forward and licked Remus's face from chin to forehead before backing off with what could only be described as a smug smile. Seconds later, he was back to Sirius Black. Remus stared for a few moments, mind processing the information at an extremely slow pace, before he realized that it was true. Sirius was alive.

"You've been alive all this time..." Remus whispered. It was kind of like there had been a curtain around his thoughts all that time, and now suddenly, he could see and think clearly. Rage swept through him, pushing aside the shocked numbness. "That bastard!"

"Moony, stop!" When he would have jumped up and stormed out, Sirius stopped him. "That won't do you any good. Dumbledore only accept you into the Oath because you were dying, but I know he's going to come back to make you swear an Oath before he'll let you go." He clenched his free hand into a fist. "I'll loose my magic if I tell anyone."

"I won't do it," he said instantly. "He can't make me."

Sirius glanced up and regarded him with longing. "If you don't, then he'll _Obliviate_ you," he said quietly. "The wolf won't forget that I'm alive, but you will. You'll suffer even more horribly than before because you won't understand what the wolf wants, and it will think you're actively denying yourself. Is that what you really want?"

"No, what I really want is for none of this to have ever happened!" Unable to sit any longer, he jumped to his feet and strode across the Hospital Wing to the door. Without even bothering to reach for his wand, he drew his fist back and punched the door hard. It barely made a dent, and his fingers began to ache almost immediately, but he didn't care about the pain.

"Remus!" Suddenly, Sirius was there, wrapping his arms around him from the back. Remus struggled against him for a moment, seething with the desire to find Dumbledore and make him pay. "Remus, please. Don't do this. You don't understand how strong Dumbledore is. He could destroy you. I don't want you to die. I need you. Please."

The obvious misery in his mate's voice was what got through to him. Remus stopped and took a deep breath, his whole body shuddering, before he twisted to face Sirius. There were actual tears in Sirius's eyes, which shocked him. He could count on one hand the amount of times in his life that he'd seen Sirius cry. For the first time, it really hit him that he and the wolf weren't the only ones that had suffered. Silently, he reached out, bringing his arms up around Sirius's waist and clinging to him almost desperately. This time, there was no keeping the tears of his own back as Sirius embraced him in return. How many times he had dreamt about this happening? And now that it was, he could hardly believe it.

"You're really here, aren't you?" he mumbled, shivering slightly.

"I'm really here," Sirius promised, rocking him gently back and forth. "I'm really here, Moony, and I swear to you that this time, I'm not going anywhere."

**NIR**

Long after Harry stopped speaking, Ginny sat on his lap and stared off into space at nothing in particular. The words of the prophecy rang through her mind, reverberating around her head until she thought she'd scream. Harry was tense beneath her, though he no longer appeared to be on the verge of tears. His hands were now clutching onto her hips so tightly that it had actually started to hurt, but she didn't really mind. Her hand was still absently rubbing his back in a motion meant to be soothing, but she'd lost all of her focus when it came to making him feel better. Nothing could be done about something like _this_.

Ginny didn't know a lot about prophecies, but she did know that a lot of witches and wizards held them in high esteem. Dumbledore had obviously believed in this one, and so had Voldemort, to the point where the two of them had been willing to fight over it while placing poor Harry in the middle. She could feel herself beginning to get angry, and it was an actual struggle to keep herself from climbing off of Harry's lap and going to find Albus Dumbledore so that she could shake him and demand to know what he'd been thinking. How could he have kept something like that from Harry for so long? And how _dare_ he tell the boy on the night that Sirius had died? What kind of cruelty was that?

"Gin? You okay?" Harry asked, sounding a bit uncertain.

"What?" She turned and looked at him in surprise, then blinked and nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said. It took a concentrated effort to keep the venom from surfacing in her voice. "I was just wondering why Dumbledore never bothered to tell you about the prophecy before. Surely it would have been better for you to have known why Voldemort kept coming after you."

"He wanted to give me a normal childhood," he answered bitterly. "That's what he said... when I asked him once."

The rage built until she was grinding her teeth and her fingers actually spasmed in the desire to reach for her wand. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard who was held in esteem by many, but sometimes she couldn't even begin to fathom what went through the man's mind. "A _normal childhood_?" she repeated, the words a complete mockery in light of what Harry had lived through growing up. "After you grew up with the _Dursleys_?"

His lips twitched with the parody of a smile. "Somehow I don't think he ever quite grasped the concept that the Dursleys were a less than loving family. He seemed to think that putting me with them was still the best decision."

She switched to chewing her lip, the pain helping to keep the lid on her fury, as she searched Harry's jade green eyes, wondering what he was thinking. Speaking of Dumbledore no longer appeared to make him angry, but wearier. It didn't help that he was clearly exhausted from a poor night's sleep. With effort, she forced herself to let go of the anger for the time being and instead began running her fingers through Harry's curly black hair. His eyes closed and he gave a soft sigh as his head tilted unconsciously into the touch, like a kitten seeking more contact. Ginny smiled to herself, realizing that he looked a bit like a little boy.

"You're not alone, Harry," she said softly into his ear. "As long as I'm here... I promise that you'll never be alone. Don't forget about me and Hermione. We're both standing behind you."

"Don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled into her shoulder, sounding exhausted. "Voldemort... he's been hunting me because he believes that I'm the one who can bring him down. That's the whole point of that bloody prophecy. Anyone who associates me is putting themselves into the line of danger, especially you and Hermione. I want you two to be safe. Dunno what I'd do if something happened to either of you..." He trailed off as a blush lit Ginny's cheeks. She drew back hesitantly, wondering if she really heard that tone of caring in his voice, or if she had just imagined it.

"I can't promise you that we won't get hurt," she replied at last. "But I _can _promise that I'll do my best to keep safe, and to do the same for Hermione. As long as you promise that you won't try to drive us away. You can't keep us out of this war, Harry. This is our home, too, and it's our right to fight for it, regardless of whether you are Voldemort's specific target. This prophecy... It might mean that the end of it will be up to you, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I'm with you every step of the way."

Harry's grip on her tightened even further, if that was possible, and he sighed in agreement before relaxing his arms ever so slightly. She could feel him beginning to drift back into a hazy sleep, no doubt brought on by exhaustion. The way the two of them were positioned meant that it was nearly impossible for her to climb out of his lap without waking him up; he had his arms wound around her waist, and she was sitting with her back to the arm of the couch, her side against his chest, and her legs drawn up underneath the warmth of Harry's robe. Not that she really minded cuddling on the coach with him, particularly after seeing the state he'd been in when he'd called her on the mirror. Merlin but he'd nearly given her a heart attack! The last time Harry had looked so upset had been the night that Sirius died, and she'd been petrified someone else had died.

"You idiot. What am I going to do with you?" she murmured, her voice filled with affection. Gently, she brushed a strand of hair away from his scar and tenderly kissed the inflamed mark, just lightly brushing her lips across the heated skin. Dumbledore and Voldemort were both such bastards, she thought, pulling back a bit. How could they put so much onto the shoulders of one sixteen-year-old boy? It hardly seemed fair that Harry had to walk around with the fate of the world on his shoulders.

But no, he wouldn't be alone, not if she had anything to say about it. Just saying the prophecy out loud to someone else appeared to have taken a huge weight off of Harry's shoulders. Ginny sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, watching his chest rise and fall. In some ways, Hermione was really very right about Harry's hero complex: he seemed to not only have the desire to save everyone, but felt the need to take everything on himself even though it wasn't necessary. Hopefully, it would be a habit that she'd be able to break him of. There was no need for Harry to carry so much stress around. It would kill him long before Voldemort got the chance to.

At some point, she was vaguely aware of drifting off into a light doze. Harry made a surprisingly warm and comfortable pillow, and she was tired from everything that had been going on. She was never very sure of how long they slept, but eventually, she became aware of soft whispers and stifled giggles. Prying open eyes that burned, she realized that Hermione was sitting beside them on the couch, very pointedly not looking in their direction as she scribbled on a piece of ivory parchment. There were also other students in the Tower who were doing a much worse job of pretending not to watch. Many were outright staring. Ginny blinked heavily and flushed when it occurred to her how the two of them must have looked.

"Harry, wake up," she hissed into his ear, rubbing her eyes. Harry stirred slowly, coming back to the world with a faintly puzzled look. He looked up at Ginny and gave her a slow, private smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"I guess we fell asleep, huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we did," Ginny said, wishing that the sweet, innocent look could remain in his eyes. It killed her to watch Harry come back to himself. He visibly shut down as he caught on to the fact that they had a whole host of observers. His hands quickly withdrew from around her waist, allowing her to prop herself up on the arm of the couch instead of leaning against him. She sighed, missing his warmth, and tried to smile. "Did you... sleep better? No..."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not this time around."

Hermione's head rose, and she glanced at the two of them for the first time. "Did you have a vision last night?" she asked quickly, sounding more alert than she had in weeks.

"I think so. It was a bit too gruesome to just be a regular nightmare," he muttered, conscious of the fact that several Gryffindors were straining to hear their every word. A well-aimed glare scattered the majority of them, but being that they were a group known for being brave, a few stuck around just for the hell of some extra gossip. He dropped his voice. "It was Voldemort. He was destroying a muggle village."

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" A cross look shot across her face when Harry shook his head. "Oh, Harry. I know you're having problems with him right now, but that's no excuse to avoid telling him something like this. All those people..."

Harry stared at her, looking insulted. "Do you think I just let them die? Merlin, Hermione. There no point in telling Dumbledore because they were all dead by the time I woke up. Voldemort made sure of that." He stood up so quickly that he nearly flipped Ginny over the side of the couch. She caught herself just in time. "I'm going to go get ready for class."

"Shit. I guess I buggered that up," Hermione mumbled as their friend stormed away.

Ginny shot the girl a surprised look, unable to remember the last time she'd heard Hermione swear. "I'm afraid to say that you did," she said wryly, watching Harry's retreating form. Running a hand through her messy and tangled hair, she sighed and stretched. It felt like it was way too early to get up, and she really wished that all of the Gryffindors would have pissed off for another couple of hours. Sleeping in Harry's arms always left her feeling safe and content, and those weren't emotions that she had the chance to experience all that often.

Hermione sighed as well. "I guess I'll go try to smooth it over. I didn't mean it like it sounded." Grimacing, she rubbed her nose, leaving behind a smear of ink. "I just meant… I know that Harry's been having so much trouble with Dumbledore lately, and you know how he can be about his visions…"

"I know. I think Harry's just a bit tired. That vision really rattled him," she confessed, sliding down into the spot of warmth that Harry had left behind. He hadn't actually told her much about the vision, but what she'd heard had been enough to know that it must have been terrifying. "I'm fairly certain that by the time Voldemort let him go, it was too late."

"God." Hermione looked sick. "I'm going to go make sure he's okay."

She swept her roll of parchment into her bag and stood up, swinging it over her shoulder before she headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Ginny watched her go with a raised eyebrow, realizing that Hermione must have been truly worried to have not considered that she might run into Ron up there. Gradually, she became conscious of the weight of several stares on her back, and glanced around in time to see most of the students in the room looking away. Rolling her eyes, she got off of the couch and walked back up to her own room. Her roommates were all gone, and apparently a house elf had already been through, because the mess her bed had been in earlier that morning had been neatened.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get dressed in a skirt and a top before she slipped her robes on. A quick run through her hair with a brush and she was ready; she was too worried about Harry to put much effort into her appearance for a regular school day. That reminded her, however, of just what would be happening that night: Harry's date with Susan. Slowly, she placed the brush back on her nightstand and sat down hard on the bed. Somehow the date had completely sipped her mind, but now there was no way to avoid thinking about it.

"I don't _want_ to think about it," she muttered out loud, scrubbing her face with the palms of her hands. She was tired and hungry and had a bad headache from lack of sleep, and the last thing she wanted to think about was Harry possibly finding a girlfriend. Why couldn't she be happy with the friendship that she had with him? Why did she have to want something more?

"Ginny?" Hermione pushed her head into the room. "Are you - what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, standing up and forcing a bright tone. "How's Harry?"

"He's alright. We're going down to breakfast," Hermione replied, frowning slightly. Her eyes studied Ginny closely, but she made no more comment, for which Ginny was grateful as she followed the older girl out of the bedroom. Harry was waiting for them downstairs in the Common Room, and the three of them left together. Once or twice, she glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye, wishing that she could determine whether or not he'd been thinking about Susan. But Harry's face was pretty much blank, with no clues.

Professor McGonagall stopped them at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Mr Potter, I'd like it if you could go visit Professor Dumbledore," she said briskly. "There was a small... incident... last night, and he wants to know if you know anything about it. He's going to be waiting for you in the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey can check your scar." She glanced at Harry's forehead, where the red, inflamed scar tissue was standing out starkly against the paleness of his skin.

"I'll come with you," Ginny said, instantly forgoing the thought of breakfast, even though her stomach was growling. She inwardly cursed herself for not having taught Harry a little more about mental shielding before they met with Dumbledore. His mind would be open to the man. That would have to be rectified and soon.

"That's not necessary, Miss Ginevra," Professor McGonagall replied. "You and Miss Granger – "

"I want her to come." Harry looked up at the professor and frowned. "I won't go unless Ginny comes with me."

For a brief moment, Professor McGonagall and Hermione both looked astonished. "Mr Potter, you are hardly in a position to be making such demands," she said slowly, glancing back and forth between Harry and Ginny. "But I suppose as long as Miss Ginevra is willing to make up the class time that she might miss, it would be alright if she goes with you just this once."

"Thanks. Come on, Ginny." Squaring his shoulders, he turned away from the doors and started walking towards the Hospital Wing. Ginny ran after him and fell in beside him a couple of steps later. She waited until they'd turned a corner before she cast a subtle glance in his direction. He was staring at the ground, looking tired. It was clear that the last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone, especially Professor Dumbledore, about the vision that he'd had. Her heart squeezed painfully, and before she'd registered the movement, her hand had reached out and slipped into his. Harry started at the touch and turned to her with a surprised look.

"Don't worry, Harry. Remember what I told you this morning," she said softly. "I'm here with you. It will be okay."

Anxiety and worry melted away into an affectionate look, and Harry tightened his grip, not letting her drop her hand. "Thanks, Gin," he said quietly, not seeming to mind that they were walking through the castle holding hands.

"Anytime," she replied breathlessly as they reached the Hospital Wing. The first thing they saw when they walked into the room was Professor Dumbledore standing beside Remus Lupin and Chance Astrum. Dumbledore was holding his wand out, and Ginny had just enough time to see a glowing ball of bluish-colored magic twine around his hand and Remus's before it vanished. At nearly the same moment, Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office and went straight over to Astrum with a foreboding look.

"You _will _drink this, and I'll hear _no more_ of your protests," she said threateningly.

Astrum scowled in reply but obediently took the vial that she was holding out. He downed the glowing green liquid without a word, but made a disgusted face as he handed it back. "There, it's gone. Happy?"

Madame Pomfrey arched an eyebrow. "I will be happy when I see the back of you exiting my Wing," she replied. "Now, hold still." Her eyes narrowed in focus as she performed a couple of spells over his body. Ginny recognized the one that glowed a soft blue when it settled over the man's skin, like dust. Astrum grinned smugly when he saw the blue color.

"See? All healed. Now can I go?" he demanded.

"Honestly, you're worse than a child!" Pomfrey muttered, though there was a touch of fondness in her eyes. "I'll have one more potion for you to take, and then yes, you may go." It was hard to tell who sounded happier about that fact. She turned to Remus. "And you, Mr Lupin. What's this I hear about you not eating and sleeping properly?"

Remus winced, looking fairly sheepish. "I'm sorry, Poppy," he said, somehow managing to sound a bit like a boy who was being chastened by his mother. "I've been having a rough go of it for the past few weeks. But I'm feeling much better now." His arm moved unconsciously, and Ginny noticed for the first time that he was clinging to Professor Astrum. She frowned, curious, wondering why Remus had never mentioned Astrum before if they were such good friends. But then again, surely the man had had friends outside of the Marauders?

"I'm going to give you some potions as well," she said in a tone of voice that dared him to argue. "And you. Mr Potter!"

Harry jumped and his hand tightened even more around Ginny's. It was obvious that he hadn't realized that Pomfrey had noticed them. "Err... yes?" he asked weakly.

"Come here and sit down on the bed. I've purchased a salve for your scar that will help with the pain and swelling," she said, bustling over to one of the cupboards at the other end of the room. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then Harry walked over to the bed the furthest away from Remus, Astrum, and Dumbledore, dragging Ginny along behind him. He perched on the very end, looking uncomfortable and like he'd love nothing more than to run away. Ginny leaned against the bed and his shoulder, trying not to look at the three men in the room. It was easier said than done. She felt awkward ignoring their presence, but soon it didn't matter, because Dumbledore grew tired of the game.

"Harry," he said, walking over to the two of them. Harry tensed slightly but lifted his head, though he didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. He stared at a point somewhere over the man's right shoulder. "I'm told that you had a vision last night. Is that true?"

"Yes, though I have to wonder how you found out," the boy said flatly.

"That is neither here nor there," the headmaster replied easily. "What's important is that you tell me exactly what happened."

"You want to know?" Harry asked, a note of cold bitterness ringing strong through his voice. "Voldemort and his precious Death Eaters slowly and surely killed every last one of those people. They laughed when the children cried and thoroughly enjoyed it when the parents couldn't deal with the deaths of their babies." He was actually shaking, and his grip had grown so tight on Ginny's hand that it had become painful. "Not a fucking one of them stopped or even had the human decency to care. Only when they were absolutely certain that they'd squeezed every last drop of blood out of the town did they set everything on fire, like it didn't even matter. And through it all, that fucking murderous_ bastard_ just stood there and laughed, and he held me there so I had to watch." Finally, he met Dumbledore's eyes. The usually warm emerald orbs were like cold stone. "That's what happened, Dumbledore. Forgive me for not running to your door so that you could drop a bunch of fucking _useless_ platitudes on my head."

Dumbledore's jaw firmed. "I understand you're upset by what you saw, Harry, but I must ask that you do not blame me. Voldemort's actions are nearly impossible to predict, even with the _aid_ that's open to us." He gave the boy a significant look. "We're doing the best that we can."

Rage flashed in Harry's eyes, and seconds before he would have really let go, Professor McGonagall appeared at the door of the Hospital Wing like an unknowing angel of mercy. "Headmaster, the Minister of Magic has arrived. He wants to speak to you," she said, sounding rather strained.

"Of course, Minerva. Harry, I do hope that if you have any other visions you'll come speak to me," he added, blue eyes stern. Ginny dropped her free hand onto Harry's shoulder and squeezed warningly. Harry remained silent as Dumbledore turned away and strode towards the door of the Wing. The second that he was out of sight, Harry twisted and brought his arm up around Ginny's waist, pulling her body towards the front of the bed, so that his head was pressed into her waist, like the world was too hard to face anymore.

Ginny looked down at the top of his head and felt a wave of unbearable sadness mingled with anger. She moved her free hand from his shoulder to his neck, wishing that there was something she could do or say to make him feel better. But she was highly conscious of the presence of both Astrum and Remus, and she didn't dare say anything with the two of them around. Remus had always been an avid supporter of Dumbledore, and Astrum was a wild card; no one really knew who he would follow, but it was safe to say that it was not a student that he barely knew. No, in this they were alone.

* * *

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! It was brought to my attention that Susan is a redhead, not a blonde. Oops, my mistake. Since she won't be in the story for much longer, I'm not going to bother correcting it, but chalk that one up to a research issue (because I actually did go look, and I could have sworn she was blonde... this is why I got out of school). Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because there are a couple of different advancements... I can hear everyone going "FINALLY" already.

* * *

"How have you been, Harry?"

Surprisingly, it was Remus who broke the silence. Ginny had been doing her best to not even look at the two men who were both openly staring at them, but that was easier said than done. Astrum was making no effort to hide his curiosity, and Remus had a kicked puppy look on his face. Harry stiffened as soon as the werewolf spoke, and for just a moment, he pressed his face harder into Ginny's midsection, like there was a chance that the world would just disappear if he held onto her for long enough. She kept her arm around his shoulders as he finally pulled his face away and looked over one shoulder with a distrustful look. His grip prevented her from moving away, like she was a teddy bear and he was a child determined to keep her close for safety.

"How have I _been_?" he repeated incredulously. "I sincerely hope that's a joke, Professor Lupin." Even though he spoke the name with a modicum of respect, it was still spat out like a slur. Remus flinched, and Astrum's hand tightened on his arm.

"I'm afraid not," Remus replied eventually. There was a weariness in his amber eyes that made Ginny wince. No matter how angry or hurt Harry was with the man's actions, it was impossible to avoid noticing that he looked like he'd been through hell and back again. "I… I'd heard that you were coping admirably with what's been going on this year."

"You'd know for certain if you'd bothered to write me," Harry said, his words clipped with ice. "Come on, Ginny." He made as if he were going to rise to leave, but Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to re-enter the room. Her eyes landed on Harry and her nostrils flared.

"Sit. Down. Potter," she grated out.

Startled by the poorly repressed annoyance in her voice, Harry sat. His tight hold yanked Ginny down with him, so that she landed half in his lap. Madame Pomfrey stalked over to them before Ginny had the chance to move, bringing with her a small jar. She hovered over Harry and unscrewed the top, then deftly pushed his fringe off of his forehead so that she could examine his scar. Her tongue clucked with disapproval as she scooped a generous amount of pale green balm up with her fingers and gently began smearing it over the inflamed skin. Only once a large portion of his forehead was covered did she stop, fetch her wand, and murmur a spell under her breath. The balm turned to a creamy color and Harry sighed, relaxing so quickly that Ginny was nearly pushed over, catching them just in time as he sagged against her in relief.

"Really, you should be coming to me the instant that you're feeling pain," said Pomfrey, softening ever so slightly in the face of his clear gratitude. "There's no need for that. I know that I didn't have this balm before, but I could have done _something_. And now that I have got it, you should know that it's not good for your skin when I have to put so much on. Coming to me sooner would eliminate that problem."

"Right away next time," Harry mumbled in agreement. His fingers fluttered uselessly in the air for a moment, as though he wanted to feel his forehead, before his hand dropped back down to his side.

Madame Pomfrey screwed the top back on, tucked the jar into a pocket of her robe, and turned towards Remus and Astrum. She levitated a couple of vials from the cabinet on the far side of the room and ordered the men to drink them. Ginny glanced down at Harry, wondering if the boy would want to make his escape while they were distracted, but he didn't seem inclined to move anytime soon. His eyes were closed and he was resting his head against her shoulder, looking like he was halfway to falling asleep. Not that she really minded his presence, even if she was being used as a pillow, but she didn't think Remus was going to let this go anytime soon.

"Will you be staying at the castle long, Remus?" she asked, never moving her gaze away from Harry.

Remus glanced at her, surprised by the fact that there was no ire present in her voice. "Yes, I will," he said after a moment's thoughtful pause, glancing at Astrum. "Or at least... I think I will. At the very least, I'll be around a lot more often."

Ginny nodded without saying anything in response and sighed, rubbing her forehead. If all of the tension floating around was starting to get to her, she could only imagine how Harry was feeling. "Harry, come on," she said, purposely tilting her head so that her hair swept across his face. He scowled as the strands tickled his skin, and she smirked. "I don't know about you, but I can't really afford to miss Potions. Snape hates me enough as it is."

"Snape hates everyone," Harry muttered, reluctantly opening his eyes. He stood up, pointedly not looking in the direction of Remus or Astrum, and pulled Ginny up with him.

"Harry!" Remus called out, rising. "Wait. Can't we... I'd like to... talk."

"Save it." Harry didn't even glance back as he walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Ginny to hurry after him. Her last glimpse of Remus was of the man slumping back into his chair with his hands over his face, and Astrum leaning forward in an attempt to comfort him. She frowned slightly as she caught up with Harry, her mind working furiously. Something about the two men seemed..._ off_. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was, and anyway, she had more important things to think about.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him," she huffed out.

"Rude? You think I was _rude_?" His derisive laughter was short and mocking. "Gin, I wrote Remus tons of letters over the summer, and he didn't respond to 90% of them. The ones that he_ did_ answer to had some generic answer that anyone could have written. And don't give me that bull about the owls being monitored. One actual letter would've - " He stopped abruptly and looked at her, revealing old pain. "Why should he only get to be there when it's convenient for him? He wasn't the only one who lost someone. I lost Sirius, too..."

"Oh, Harry." Softening, Ginny reached out impulsively and threw her arms around his neck. Harry hesitated a moment before his arms came up to wrap around her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I know that Remus wasn't the only one who lost someone, but... It was very hard on him, losing Sirius. Werewolves mate for life, you know."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

It took a moment for his words to catch up to her. Then she pulled back far enough to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Harry, you do know that Sirius and Remus were... _together_, right?"

"Together...?" he echoed blankly.

"Oh my god, you didn't know," she muttered, wondering how she'd missed that. She'd found out during one of her midnight talks with Sirius. The man wasn't exactly the sort to watch what he said when he really got going, particularly when alcohol was involved, and a lot of his stories seemed to end in him and Remus sneaking off. It had been so endearing to watch the two of them interact that it had never occurred to her that Harry might not have known. Hermione had worked it out within a week of staying at Grimmauld Place, and she'd assumed that the older girl had passed the revelation along to her two friends. Apparently not.

"Didn't know what?" Harry looked frustrated now.

"Sirius and Remus were dating," she said bluntly.

Harry froze. It was interesting to watch his expression change as he processed that bit of information. First he looked shocked, then he frowned, and then he scowled. For a moment, she thought that he was going to deny what she'd said, and she readied herself for a confrontation. But then – slowly – his expression progressed to understanding and awareness, and she knew that the proverbial light had dawned. No doubt he was doing exactly what she had done when she first found out, which was to mentally reassess every time she'd seen them together. It had resulted in having a bunch of little puzzle pieces that had never quite made sense before suddenly snap into place.

"They're _together_," he said finally, and shook his head. "I feel so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see that before."

"They were very good at hiding it," Ginny replied honestly, remembering how long it had taken Remus to feel comfortable in showing any kind of affection towards Sirius in her presence. "My point is, werewolves mate for life. Sirius was everything to him. It was bad enough when Remus thought that Sirius had betrayed him, but at least Sirius was still alive. This time around... Remus is dying, Harry. He can't survive without..." She trailed off before her voice became too quivery to continue, as it often did when she thought about Remus and Sirius. The two of them had been doomed from the start, and that was so unfair that it physically hurt.

"Oh." Harry didn't say anything for a moment. He was frowning thoughtfully. "I have to... to think."

Ginny just nodded and pulled back. "Take your time," she advised quietly, slipping her fingers around his elbow. Harry kept moving and she was content to walk down the hall beside him in silence, knowing that he would need time to fully process the information and to weigh the revelation against the fact that Remus had virtually ignored him for the whole summer. She didn't know for certain what he would decide, but she had the feeling that Harry and Remus would come through it alright.

**NIR**

In the privacy of her small apartment, Auror Nymphadora Tonks bent over the list that she had 'borrowed' from the Unspeakables with narrowed eyes. Most of the names on the list meant little to her. Most of the brains had belonged to wizards and witches who were just perpetually afraid of death. They had been so desperate to continue living that they had been willing to donate their brains for study. According to the rumours she'd heard about the _Room of Thought_, the result was that they lived half-lives, never truly aware of their fate. She tried to imagine a life spent in a little glass tank and shuddered.

"People are bloody mad," she muttered, not the first time she'd come to that sort of conclusion. About half a dozen names had been circled on her list. They were all either high-profile Death Eaters from Voldemort's reign of terror, or purebloods from families with strong ties to the Dark. There didn't appear to be a record of just whose brain had struck Ron Weasley - either the Unspeakables weren't entirely certain or that information had been classified in a place she didn't dare risk going into - and that meant she had gone as far as she could on her own. It was time to take things to the one who started it all.

Rising to her feet, she threw her arms over her head in a stretch, then grabbed the list and left her room. Admittedly, she was deeply curious about the whole situation, and she intended to see it through. Her Auror work had been less than fascinating lately, as the majority of the more interesting tasks tended to go the Aurors with more experience (or money, as was the case with the often corrupted Ministry). As soon as she was outside of the wards, she gave a quick turn of her heel and disappeared with a faint pop -

- only to reappear at the gates of Hogwarts. Tonks pushed the gate open and lazily strolled up to the castle. Several students looked at her curiously, but she paid them no mind as she entered the school. Coming back to Hogwarts always felt a bit like coming home, and she felt the weight drop from her shoulders as she turned in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Even after a few years, nothing about the castle had changed, including the Fat Lady's refusal to allow even an Auror into the Tower without the correct password. She could have used her abilities to get inside with no problem, but instead, she opted for grabbing a little first year and asking him to fetch Hermione Granger. Tonks didn't have to wait long. Hermione scrambled out through the portal moments later.

"Do you have it?" she asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed from her mad dash down the stairs.

"I do," Tonks said with a nod, discreetly patting one of her pockets. The hallway was not the place to talk about it, though, and she glanced around, keenly aware of the many paintings that were observing her with less than subtle fascination. No doubt the Headmaster would be aware of her presence within the next five minutes, and he'd want to know what she was doing in the castle. She'd have to work fast. "Come on, Hermione, let's go somewhere that we can talk in private."

Hermione nodded and, without saying a word, led Tonks up to the Room of Requirement. Up until that point, it had been largely the secret of the Hogwarts students and professors, but she and Tonks were in need of a place where Dumbledore had no spies, and she couldn't think of anywhere else that wasn't outside where they would run the risk of being overheard or seen. She paced the required three times and watched Tonks's eyes widen as the door appeared. With a small smile, Hermione pulled the door open to reveal the, by now, familiar study with the bed tucked away in the corner. Tonks glanced at it as they walked in, but she had the decency not to ask. Instead, she got right down to business.

"As I said, I got the list," she stated briskly. "I've circled a few names that were Death Eaters or families with known ties to the Dark Lord. What exactly is it that you're looking for?"

There was a moment's pause in which Hermione just looked at her for a long moment as she tried to decide whether or not it would be alright to bring Tonks into their confidence. She hadn't exactly discussed the matter with Harry or Ginny, but then again, the two of them had been pretty much leaving all of the decisions surrounding Ron up to her. It would be nice to have someone else to lean on, especially if that someone could look at things in an un-biased manner, the way that neither Harry nor Ginny could. And from what she knew of Tonks, the girl might have been a bit of a klutz, but she was a good fighter with a serious streak of stubborn... and she was Sirius's niece, and _he'd_ trusted her.

"How loyal are you to Dumbledore?" she asked after a long silence.

Now it was Tonks's turn to be quiet as she sat down on one of the chairs and looked thoughtfully at Hermione, wondering what had prompted that question. "I trust him to take care of Voldemort," she said carefully, realizing that she was walking a very thin line. One wrong word and Hermione would clamp up tighter than some of the suspects she'd had to interrogate - and somehow, she suspected that it would be _much_ more difficult to make Hermione talk. "I think that he's tried to do the best he can in the position that he's in."

It was a good answer for a cryptic question, Hermione realized, brushing a strand of bushy hair behind her ear. She hadn't meant to make it sound like she wasn't loyal to Dumbledore, though really, with every day that went by... "I meant, if I tell you some things, I have to trust that you're not going to repeat them. What I tell you is only known by three people. Me, Harry, and Ginny. That's as far as it can go."

"I'll keep it to myself," Tonks promised without skipping a beat. She was so damn sick of being given the little, unimportant jobs in the Order. The only time she felt like her presence was valued was when there was an attack and they needed manpower, or when Harry needed to be guarded. There were things that she could offer the war, and if Dumbledore wasn't going to recognize that, then she would go to the next best thing. "As long as no one ends up hurt or killed because of what you're telling me."

Finally, Hermione's lips pressed into a thin smirk. "Then I really don't think I should tell you. Harry has a bad habit of getting himself into some kind of scrape every single year. Madame Pomfrey practically has a hospital bed dedicated to him."

The Auror laughed. "Come on, Hermione, tell me what's going on," she urged. "Maybe I can help you out a little more. Like I said, I've already picked out a few names for you to examine, and I know this has to do with Ron. You said that he was attacked by one of the brains from the _Room of Thought_ down in the Department of Mysteries, right?" She leaned back, purposely hoping to incite Hermione into talking by leading her in. "I don't understand how that could be. I mean... they're just brains. Sure, some of them have been experimented on, but they're not supposed to be dangerous."

"Key words would be "supposed to be"," said Hermione wryly. For better or worse, she'd made up her mind to trust Tonks. "During the battle, Ron was struck with a spell," she began. Quickly, she told Tonks everything that she had figured out about the spell so far, including how it had lowered Ron's natural and magical defences to the point where the brain could infect his mind. Tonks looked fairly sick at that announcement.

"Gross," she muttered, unknowingly echoing Ginny. "Remind me to _never_ to go down there again."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I think that brain actually possessed Ron, sort of. It changed his thought processes, making him want things he didn't want before. He started hating Harry. Then someone... I don't know who... was able to use the Imperious Curse to make him break the bonds between the Weasleys and Potters. And later, a boy by the name of Alexander Worrac used the Imperious Curse to make Ron attack Harry." Hermione sighed and rubbed her aching head. "I don't know if Worrac was the one who originally cursed Ron or not."

"He could have been," Tonks said after thinking for a moment. "It doesn't take a lot of strength or skill to use the Imperious Curse. If you want it badly enough, even a sixth or seventh year could probably do it with no problem."

"I know." She looked disturbed by that prospect. "But I've been looking into it, and I think it would've taken an enormous amount of power to Imperio Ron that first time. Even if the brain had infected him to make it possible, the power it would have taken to make it _happen_ is way beyond the strength of the average student at Hogwarts. I mean, Harry could do it, but he's a lot more powerful than most of us."

Tonks nodded absently, thinking hard. Worrac. There was something about that name that was ringing faintly to her, but what? She dug the list of names out of her pocket and looked at it, aware that Hermione had gone silent and was staring at the sheet with an eager, almost desperate light in her eyes. For the time being, Tonks ignored her as she perused the circled names, looking for the link, knowing that she was missing something... and then she saw it. A gasp slipped out before she could smother it, nearly sending Hermione climbing over the coffee table.

"What? What is it?" the girl cried.

"I thought something about the name seemed off, but it didn't hit me until now," Tonks said hoarsely, a dread of fear sinking into her stomach. Tossing the list down, she pointed to a very specific name. She watched the horrified understanding dawn in Hermione's face, but felt compelled to say it out loud anyway. "Worrac. It's Carrow spelled backwards."

**NIR**

Later that night, Harry walked slowly down to the front doors. It felt almost odd to be in the castle without Ginny at his side; she had somehow become his constant companion whenever Hermione wasn't around. But even he, who knew next to nothing about dating, knew that asking another girl along on a date was a big no-no, and besides, she'd mentioned having plans with Neville and Luna that night. So he swallowed his nerves, dressed in his nicest pair of jeans and a warm jumper, and went down to meet Susan by himself. His stomach was churning with anxiety when he rounded the corner and saw that she was waiting for him. Harry wiped his damp palms on his jeans and went down the stairs, fighting the urge to turn and run back to Gryffindor Tower. He was in the middle of contemplating just such an escape when Susan spotted him.

"Harry!" she said happily, her eyes lighting up. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"I thought we had a date?" Harry said uncertainly. Had she not wanted him to show up after all? Maybe he should have risked a retreat while she had been staring off into space.

Susan smiled and took a step towards him. "Yes, of course we do. I just didn't know if... Well, you know what? It doesn't matter. Come on. I thought we would take a walk around the lake and talk for a little while. Does that sound good?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

The two of them headed out the doors in silence, emerging from the warmth of the castle into the cool, misty evening air. Susan pulled her sweater around her shoulders and shivered. Harry glanced at her, then pulled out his wand and cast a quick warming charm on both of them. He felt uncomfortable with the resulting smile that she flashed and pretended not to notice as he tucked his wand back into his jeans and started walking towards the lake. She fell into step beside him without saying a word, and that was how it continued until they were nearly a quarter of the way around. By that time, he'd realized that it was either continue on in silence or be the one to break it, and the lack of talk was starting to make him feel edgy.

"So... how was your day?" he asked lamely.

"Huh? Oh, it was pretty good. I had a double Potions class this morning and I actually managed to get through a whole class without getting yelled at once. Can you believe it?" she replied with a wry look. She'd tied her hair into two braids, and she fiddled with one as she added, "Though it was a close call. I think the only reason he ignored me was because Avery Fisher burned a hole in the floor."

Harry snorted, unable to avoid the grin that spread across his face. "I bet Snape was pissed."

"That's one word for it. He turned a very unbecoming shade of Gryffindor red," Susan said, chuckling. "I haven't heard him yell that much in a long time."

That seemed to end the conversation. Desperately, he cast around for something else to say, wondering why she was so hard to talk to. What could they talk about? Quidditch? As far as he knew, Susan didn't have a vested interest in the game. He didn't even know if she attended the matches. Some students didn't, after all. There was no point in asking about her plans for the weekend; with Hogsmeade closed, most of the students were reduced to hanging around the castle. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then hurriedly looked away, wishing he'd thought to ask Hermione or Ginny what you were supposed to talk about on a date.

"So..." he began again, though he really had no idea what he was going to add to that.

"Harry, may I ask you something?" Susan said suddenly.

"Of course," he said eagerly, relieved that she appeared to be willing to meet him halfway. Had he known what she was about to ask, he wouldn't have been quite so pleased.

"Are you in love with Ginny?"

His foot chose that moment to catch at a dip in the ground. Harry landed hard on the grass, which was actually very fortunate – he'd stopped breathing when Susan asked her question, and the jolt of landing was harsh enough to start his lungs up again. He found himself gasping for breath as Susan fretted above him and retrieved his glasses, apologies spilling out left and right. After hastily cleaning his glasses and sliding them back onto his nose, her worried face came into focus, and he was able to get back to his feet, no worse for the wear than a pair of stiff knees and slightly skinned palms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that." Susan tugged lightly on her hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry muttered. "What did you..._ Why_ would you... I just... _What_?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she glanced away. "Well, I just... I had to ask. I don't want to get into a relationship with anyone that's already hung up on someone else. That happened to me once this summer, and it was dreadful. Really not an experience that I would fancy repeating anytime soon, if ever. So I just thought I would ask before anything happened."

Harry rubbed his head, which had begun to ache. "Why Ginny?"

"What?" She blinked, looking startled.

"Why Ginny? Why not Hermione? That's who everyone always seems to think that I like." He adjusted his glasses, remembering with a sour expression his fourth year.

"I've been hearing rumours about you two," Susan said quietly. "_Everyone_ knows what she did. I mean, she chose you over her own family. And you two were found sleeping together in the Gryffindor Common Room... then Zacharias told me that he saw you walking through the halls together holding hands... and really, I never see you anymore without her beside you. I don't know what that sounds like to you, but to me, it sounds like you're together. Or at the very least, like you_ like_ her. Am I right?"

"No!" Harry said immediately, unable to explain why the very notion of him and Ginny together in... that way... made him feel so strange. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Really," Susan said in a disbelieving tone, shooting him a doubtful look. "You don't know that Ginny – "

"That Ginny what?" he pressed when she fell silent.

Susan looked at him for a long time. "Never mind," she said with a sigh, shaking her head. She turned away and started walking again, muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "The good ones are always taken."

"What did you say?" Harry asked suspiciously, easily catching up to her.

"Nothing," Susan said brightly, flipping a braid over one slender shoulder. There was a weird smile on her face. "I didn't say anything at all."

Harry frowned slightly, but agreed to let the subject matter drop. He no longer felt like making an effort to speak to her, and the end result of it was that neither of the two said a single word during the rest of their jaunt around the lake. Susan kept sending him suspicious looks when she thought he wasn't looking, and it was driving him mad. It was clear that she hadn't quite believed his furious denial, and short of dragging her over to Ginny and prompting the redhead to reaffirm his thoughts, he didn't know what else to do. Him and Ginny? The very idea was laughable. Sure, the girl had had a crush on him when they were younger, but she'd grown up and moved on. Hermione had said so.

And of course, Hermione was always right. A familiar flash of red-gold made Harry's head snap around so fast his neck began to ache. His eyes narrowed slightly at seeing Ginny and Neville emerging from one of the Greenhouses near the edge of the lake. There was no sign of Luna, and Ginny was laughing and saying something to Neville, who was nodding enthusiastically. After a moment, he reached out to put a hand on something she was holding in her hands - or at least, he _hoped_ it was something she was holding, because otherwise, Neville had just grabbed her hand. The sight was making him feel strange and he didn't understand why, but it was not a pleasant feeling.

"Oh, look at that," Susan breathed, coming to a stop as she followed Harry's gaze. "Hmm, maybe you were being honest after all. I'm sorry for being so quiet, Harry. What do you say we..." Her voice trailed off when she turned to look at him, and she quickly took a step or two away. "You know what, I'm chilled. I think we should go inside."

"You do that," Harry muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wavered, torn between approaching the two of them – because they were his friends, and there was nothing wrong with that, right? – and turning away. Ginny made the decision for him when she turned to head back into the castle and spotted the two of them. Her hand rose in an excited wave. Susan responded somewhat less enthusiastically, but it was still enough to prompt Neville and Ginny to walk over to them.

"Hey, how is it going?" Ginny asked pleasantly.

"Fine," Harry muttered, eyeing her silently. She shot him a puzzled look that he didn't really know how to respond to. Finally, he pretended not to notice and looked at Neville, forcing a smile. "Heard you got a new plant. It was nice of you to invite Luna and Ginny to see it."

Neville brightened. "Yeah, I did. Luna couldn't come because she got detention, but Ginny did." He shot Ginny a look that Harry didn't know how to interpret. "One of my aunts sent it to me as a late birthday present. I asked Professor Sprout if I could keep it in the Greenhouse because Gillyweed needs special soil to grow. If you don't have the right environment, it spoils."

"Gillyweed?" Susan exclaimed. "You've got _Gillyweed_? Can I see?"

"You want to?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow. He well remembered Gillyweed from the Tournament. It had been slimy and disgusting and left a noxious smell on his fingers that had taken hours to get off. His hands had resembled over-large prunes by the time he was finished, and the smell had still lingered for another week or so.

Susan shot him an incredulous look. "Of course I do. Gillyweed is incredibly rare. I've never seen a potted one before. You don't mind, do you?"

Shaking his head, Harry motioned for her to go, hoping that the relief he felt in watching Susan walk away arm in arm with Neville didn't show on his face. She was a perfectly nice girl, but it had been clear from the moment that they met in the castle that nothing was going to happen between them, especially after she started making such ridiculous accusations about him and Ginny. Really. He and Ginny? The very idea was laughable. Yes, that's what it was. Harry nodded to himself and glanced at Ginny, who watching Susan and Neville walk away with a half-smile curving her lips. The fading light caught her hair just so, turning it into a cascade of golden fire that made her eyes sparkle. He swallowed hard. Laughable. Yes. That's right.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** You're all so funny. I've had many requests to beat Harry over the head with a stick. I know, but at least Harry has moved past completely oblivious into denial territory - we're slowly but surely getting there. A couple of people inquired about the possibility of a Susan/Neville pairing. I'm not sure whether they'll become official or not, but hey, feel free to dream about what the two of them actually went to the Greenhouse for! Enjoy!

* * *

Harry had been avoiding Ginny. Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers, silently asking whatever gods that might be listening to give her strength. No, wait. Strength was a bad idea when she wanted to beat her best friend into the floor. Patience was better. Merlin knew she'd be sorely in need of some by the time she was done speaking to Harry. Not only had he been purposely avoiding Ginny for the past two days, but he'd also been dodging Hermione in the process. Well, that was certainly enough of _that_. Frowning slightly, she leaned against the wall and waited patiently, knowing that sooner or later, Harry would sneak by on his way down to Potions, hoping to arrive just in time for Snape to begin the class.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, she heard the tell-tale squeak of Harry's trainers on the floor. Hermione smiled a little. Men. They were so predictable sometimes. "_Impedimenta_!"

"Fuck!" Harry swore loudly as ropes appeared out of no where and snapped around his wrists, ankles, and upper body, sending him crashing to the floor face first. Hermione edged out from the alcove where she had been hiding and fought down the slightly vindictive sense that flashed through her when he yelped with pain. Okay, he deserved that, but she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to derive so much pleasure from it.

"Alright?" she asked casually, like there was nothing out of the ordinary about her ambushing him in the hall.

"Hermione!" Harry sounded both shocked and relieved, a curious combination that was quite out of sorts with the deadly glare he shot at her when he lifted his head off of the ground. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were a Death Eater or someone like that."

"Sorry," she said breezily. "I needed to speak to you, and I couldn't help noticing that you've been avoiding me."

He froze. That, in hindsight, was pretty damn hard to do when you're trussed up on the floor like a chicken, so she gave him props for effort. "I... Well, that is... I've been... busy. With homework."

"Good to see that you still suck at lying," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, giving a casual flick of her wand. He rose up off of the floor and hovered in place behind her. She sauntered down the hall with her cursing best friend right behind her, and made it all the way up to the Room of Requirement without running into a single student. Normally, the thought of missing a class would have sent her into a tailspin of worry, but she had the feeling that this was going to end up being way more important. And besides, it was _Potions_. No Gryffindor could ever feel too badly about missing that.

"What are you doing? Un-tie me!" he was hissing as she opened the door and entered. "I'll talk to you."

"I know you will." She pointed her wand at the couch and released it when he was hovering over the surface. He landed with a thump and another curse. Hermione shut the door and then moved over so that she was looming over him. "But first, you're going to _listen to me_, Harry Potter. I don't know what's wrong with you lately. Really, I'd be willing to just let it go and hope you'd figure it out on your own. But Ginny has been trying to be your friend for the past five years. She has made sacrifices for you that you can't even _begin _to imagine. So you had better have a damned good excuse for why you've been ignoring her for the past two days, or I'm going to have a little target practice with some of the meaner spells I found while looking up information on Ron!"

Green eyes widened with alarm. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione sighed and sat down beside him, all of her anger draining out of her in a flash. "Harry, what's going on? You used to tell me everything, but now every time I turn around, you and Ginny have some new secret." She held up her hand to forestall the protest and argument she knew was coming. "Don't even bother to deny it. Really, I don't even mind. I was happy that the two of you were getting closer, and if you prefer to confide in her as opposed to me, well... I won't say that it doesn't hurt because it does, but I always knew that it was something I'd have to get used to eventually. But for the past two days, you haven't talked to me _or _Ginny, and I don't like it. I'm worried about you."

"I can't tell you," he mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Why not?" Purposely, she softened her voice, knowing that one of Harry's greatest weaknesses was an innate desire for comfort, borne from years of being ignored and outright neglected as a child. She patted his hand and said, "Harry, you know that you can tell me anything. Maybe I can help. At the very least, it will make you feel better to talk."

Stubbornly, he still refused. "I _really_ don't want to talk about it. Please, could you un-tie me? If I miss another Potions class, Snape might just follow through on his threat to kick me out of it."

"No." Lips pressing together, Hermione frowned at him. "You can tell me now or we can sit here until you decide to talk, but one way or another, you're going to explain before you leave this room. You're upsetting Ginny and I want to know why."

Harry stiffened slightly and turned to look back at her. "Ginny's upset?"

Hmm. Hermione filed that response away and nodded. "Yes, of course she is. Merlin, Harry, did you think that you two could become friends and then you could just start ignoring her out of the blue with no explanation without her becoming worried? She thinks that she's done something wrong to make you angry. It would be like if I got up tomorrow and decided that I wanted nothing to do with you but didn't want to tell you why, and every time you tried to ask, I avoided you." She studied him for a long moment. "Does this have anything to do with your date with Susan?"

"No!" His shoulders tensed. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you started acting weird right after," Hermione answered calmly, knowing that she'd hit the nail with the proverbial hammer. Clearly the date had not gone the way Harry and Susan had intended. Something had gone wrong. The question was, what? "Did you two not have a good time? What did you do?"

"We just walked around the lake a bit, that's all," Harry said warily, willing to talk so long as she didn't mention the redhead. "We met up with Neville and when Susan heard that he had some Gillyweed in Professor Sprout's greenhouse, she got all excited and decided that she'd rather go see it instead of walking back to the castle with me. I haven't spoken to her since that, so I'm guessing we're not going out again." He didn't sound overly disappointed about that fact.

"Didn't Ginny say that she was going to see Neville's new plant with him?" she asked causally, eyes narrowing further when he shifted away from her slightly. Bingo. Her mind raced, putting all of the facts together and coming up with what she had suspected from the very beginning. There had been rumours spreading throughout the castle about the_ true_ nature of the relationship between Harry and Ginny. The date hadn't gone well. Susan had ditched Harry to go off with Neville when they met up with Neville and Ginny. Harry had been avoiding Ginny. A slow smile curved her lips, but she made an effort to keep the amusement from surfacing in her voice when she said, "Harry, did Susan by any chance ask you about your relationship with Ginny?"

He practically choked. "What? W-Why would you ask that?"

"Because the whole school has been talking about it at every opportunity," Hermione said wryly, releasing his bonds with a flick of her wand. Instead of taking off for the door, his shoulders slumped in dismay.

"Great," he muttered. "That's just what I need. You know, Susan asked me if I was in love with Ginny." He sounded so bitter about that statement that Hermione couldn't help shooting him a surprised look. "I told her she was crazy but she didn't believe me. Then we met up with Neville and Ginny, and I..."

"You what?" she prompted.

"I felt..." Harry trailed off again and shook his head wildly. He leapt to his feet and started pacing back and forth rapidly. "This makes no sense, Hermione. I didn't even think about her like – like that – until Susan mentioned it. But now every time I see her, that's _all _I can think about."

The urge to break down into laughter seized Hermione quite unexpectedly. She couldn't quite stop it and a giggle escaped before she could clap a hand to her mouth. Harry whirled around to stare at her suspiciously. Quickly, she put on a straight face and said, "Harry, are you telling me that you actually like Ginny that way?"

"No! Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe. No." With that confusing array of answers in place, he flopped back down onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling, looking lost. "Ginny always used to be Ron's vaguely annoying little sister. Then she became a friend, last year, but not like you or Ron. But this year, she's become the kind of friend that only you and Ron used to be. Only now I don't think of her the way I think of you. You're like my sister and she's... Well... she's _Ginny_." Harry looked quite miserable.

"Harry," Hermione said gently, making an effort to sound as kind as possible. "There's really nothing wrong with liking Ginny in a romantic way. You two are very close friends, and she understands you in a way that most other girls wouldn't, considering that she had a close-up encounter with Tom Riddle in her first year. Look," she twisted towards him and put a hand on his, "it's fine if you don't know how you're feeling yet, but you absolutely can_not_ ignore Ginny just because you're confused. It's not fair to either of you. How do you expect to figure out what you feel for her if you avoid her?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment. Then he sighed. "I guess I can't. Ginny probably hates me now."

"I don't think she could hate you if she wanted to, though by now, it's probably not for lack of trying," she replied frankly. "Do me a favour, Harry. Leave this room, go down to the Charms classroom, and wait for Ginny. When you see her, apologize for being such a prat and make up with her. Regardless of whether you decide you like her or not, don't let this ruin your friendship. You need her more than you realize."

A sheepish smile spread over Harry's face as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I guess I've been a bit of an idiot," he admitted sheepishly. "It just... freaked me out. I'm not used to thinking of Ginny as anything other than a friend. Every time I see her, my stomach feels like it's tied up in knots. Kind of what I felt for Cho, but... different."

"You don't have to figure it out right away," she said placidly, hoping that her calm expression hid the excitement that had flashed through her. "Go on. Make me proud."

Harry stood up and looked at her a little awkwardly before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Hermione," he said quietly.

Hermione smiled to herself as he left the room, pleased that she had finally gotten an opportunity to speak to him. Imagine! Harry Potter was falling for Ginny – had, quite possibly, fallen for her already from the sound of it – and she was one of the first people to know. She hugged the delicious information to herself and took a few minutes to imagine Ginny's reaction if Harry ever got up the nerve to tell her. Shock and disbelief, most likely. As far as Hermione knew, Ginny had never really imagined what might happen if Harry actually grew to love her back. The redhead probably wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Lucky Ginny," she sighed, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail. Shaking off all thoughts of their blooming relationship, she reached for the stack of books on the table. Harry hadn't noticed their titles in his confused state, and she was glad for it. She didn't want to tell him about the possibility of the Carrows being involved quite yet. It would only make him that much more distracted, and neither she nor Tonks could be completely sure about Alexander Worrac. The whole Worrac/Carrow thing seemed to be too much of a coincidence, but more research would be required before they could be completely sure.

"Carrow... Carrow..." Flipping open one of her notebooks, Hermione looked down at the neatly scrawled lists. One of the more interesting parts of being a Prefect, at least as far as she was concerned, was the opportunity to have access to the official student list of Hogwarts. The name 'Carrow' had been familiar for more than one reason. Flora and Hestia Carrow were students in Ginny's year, though they were both Slytherins. Not for the first time, she wondered if the two of them were related to the Dark part of the Carrow family that had supported Voldemort during his reign of terror.

A little research into the Carrow family had given Hermione more than enough reason to worry. According to what she'd found, the Carrow family was primarily halfbloods who had been split straight down the middle in terms of supporting Voldemort. Alecto and Amycus Carrow in particular had been desperate, cruel Death Eaters that had delighted in causing pain and havoc. They had avoided Azkaban after Voldemort's original fall by being two of many who had claimed to have been controlled by the Imperious Curse. There was also some speculation that the two of them had blackmailed Lucius Malfoy into paying for their Ministry fees, as apparently the Dark side of the Carrow family had been nearly ruined by Voldemort's defeat. Interestingly enough, Ulric Carrow, their brother, had been one of the biggest supporters when it came to the imprisonment of his siblings, and there had been documentation stating that he'd claimed that the "Ministry would regret letting them go free".

Hestia and Flora were Ulric's daughters, so it was likely that they followed after his (strong) opinions, but there was always the smallest chance that they were Voldemort supporters. She jotted down a note to speak to them at the soonest possible convenience and turned her attention back to Alexander Worrac. If he _was_ a Carrow, why had he made his name so obvious? Anyone could make the connection, though it appeared that Hermione and Tonks were the first ones to have done so. Polyjuice could make so many things possible... There was no way of even telling whether Worrac had really _been_ Worrac or someone posing as him. Perhaps that was something that Hestia or Flora could confirm for her...?

"Like a Slytherin would willingly confirm something for me," she muttered out loud, a small smile playing about her lips. "Maybe I'd better ask Ginny." Once or twice, she'd noticed the redhead talking to a couple of the snakes in the halls. They didn't seem overly friendly, but Ginny might have a better chance at talking to them than she would.

Basically, she'd hit another dead end until she spoke to some people, and she couldn't go any further by herself. It was immensely frustrating to hold so many loose ends in her hands and not know how to tie them together. Stretching her hands over her head, she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I need a way to find out whether or not Alexander Worrac was actually a Carrow."

Witch or not, Hermione still jumped when the book magically shimmered into place before her. She blinked down at the book and picked it up slowly, her eyes flitting over the title. _Genetics + DNA = Magic?_ "Oh my god, I love this room," she breathed, flipping it open immediately. Her eyes darted across the pages, and as soon as she had found what she was looking for, she leapt to her feet and shot out of the room. Dinner wasn't that far off, and there was no way that she could wait to cast her spell until the meal was over with.

**NIR**

Charms had always been one of Ginny's best and favourite subjects, but on that day, she couldn't have said what the lesson was about for a million galleons. Her mind was a hundred miles away, and focused completely on none other than Harry Potter. His avoidance of her stung, especially after Ron and a couple of other Gryffindors had noticed and taken to teasing her for falling out of grace with the Saviour. She didn't understand what she had done to make Harry angry with her. Was it the date with Susan? Had something gone wrong and now he was blaming her for it? Or maybe...

A cold feeling gripped her stomach and she squirmed. Surely Harry hadn't discovered that she was in love with him, right? There was no possible way for him to know that. Yet it had been niggling at the back of her mind ever since he had started avoiding her. The possibility that Harry might have found out and didn't know how to turn her down gently was mortifying. She didn't think he'd be disgusted, but afraid of hurting her feelings and destroying their friendship? Yes, that was exactly the sort of thing that Harry would feel. Ginny tapped her wand on the desk anxiously, paying no attention to the resulting jet of sparks that Astoria had to put out with a thin burst of water. The second the class was released, she was out of there like a shot before Astoria could corner her.

She was not expecting to run into Harry just outside of the class. Literally. Ginny stumbled backwards and would have fallen on her arse were it not for the fact that, at the very last second, Harry's hands shot out and grabbed her elbows. The combined force of her weight and the fall caused Harry to stumble forward. He very nearly lost his balance as well, and only just managed to catch himself at the last instant by jamming his shoulder into a crack in the stone wall. After a moment of frozen staring at each other, he carefully straightened and set her back on her feet.

"Sorry about that, Gin," he muttered.

"You're sorry? For avoiding me or making me trip?" Ginny said. The caustic comment had slipped out without her permission, and she felt a tiny bit guilty when he flinched, but she ruthlessly pushed the feeling down. Considering how he'd been acting towards her the past few days, she was shocked that he hadn't yet taken off down the hall.

"About both," Harry said, looking down into her face intently. He still hadn't released her, and he didn't look like he was planning to anytime soon, even though a couple of students who were leaving had given them odd looks. No doubt rumours of their position and what it meant would be all over the castle in a few minutes. "Look, Ginny, I've been a real prat during the past couple of days. I was trying to figure some things out and... Well, I guess I have no real excuse. I'm just hoping you'll forgive me."

Ginny knew she shouldn't. What she _should _do was slap him, or quite possibly give him a knee where it would really hurt, and then walk away until he told her why. But she could see the sincerity in his eyes, and he did seem to feel badly. She couldn't quite bring herself to walk away, though she wasn't entirely ready to forgive him, either. "I guess I can understand that," she said reluctantly. "But one day, Harry Potter, I want to know just what it was you were trying to figure out."

Harry winced and finally let go of her so that he could straighten his glasses. "Honestly, even though you deserve to know, I hope you never find out."

That was an interesting comment. Ginny raised her eyebrows, truly curious, but knew better than to push. "I've been trying to track you down to tell you that we should move on to the next step of your shield lessons. Unlike you like having Dumbledore root around in your mind at every opportunity," she added wryly.

"No, not particularly," he said. "Room of Requirement?"

Shaking her head, Ginny stepped around him and started down the hall. "We'll go outside," she said. She didn't want to go back to a room where she had slept in his arms. It would make her forgive him too easily.

Disregarding the fact that they were missing another set of classes, the two of them made their way down to the front doors and out onto the grounds. It was a surprisingly warm day for late October, as the sun was shining quite brightly. Ginny threw her head back with a happy sigh, luxuriating in the feel of the warmth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry stare at her for a long moment before he suddenly looked away and swallowed hard. She frowned inwardly, wondering what that was about. Merlin but Harry was frustrating to be around sometimes. The boy was a mass of contradictions and a complete mystery no matter how close the two of them got. Would she ever figure him out?

"How about over there?"

"Huh?" Ginny blinked, snapping out of her reverie, and followed his finger down to a small patch of grass near the edge of the lake. It wasn't far from the tree where she and Astoria often went to sit. "Sure, that will work."

Once the two of them had sat down and Harry had cast a couple of warming and drying charms, he turned to Ginny expectantly. "Well?"

"Um..." She smiled weakly and thought furiously, trying to remember how she and Astoria had begun. Their shields had been partly built through partner magic, but she knew that wouldn't work for Harry. It would be too dangerous for him to depend on someone else's magic, no matter what kind of power boost he would get from it. " Basically, you're going to be creating shields for your mind. It's different from Occlumency in that you're shielding _everything _instead of just specific thoughts. Now, shielding can work in conjunction with Occlumency, but it's quite dangerous. And anyway, I can't teach that to you because I don't know how to use it." Fidgeting a little, she combined her fingers through her hair and added, "True masters have several layers of shields, but that takes years of practice. I only have a few layers, and some of them aren't very strong."

"Anything you can teach me is better than what I've got," he pointed out. "Right now, I'm an open book to anyone who wants to attack me."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, well, I guess maybe I should show you one of my shields. I can't really help you create them, but I can give you an idea of what one could look like. Start with meditation, okay? And when you're ready, I'll pull you in."

Although he seemed to be puzzled by her choice of words, Harry nodded and obediently closed his eyes. Ginny watched him for a moment longer, pleased with how quickly his breathing slowed and deepened into a regular pattern. He had clearly been practicing. She then faced forward, her eyes on the lake, and felt herself fall into that quiet state of peace in the span of a few heartbeats. Unconsciously, she began breathing in tune with Harry as her hand reached out and their fingers intertwined. Magically, she gave a gentle pull, and heard Harry's sharper intake of air shortly before the world blurred away.

They were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a beach. Harry looked around, awed by the realistic sight. "What - ?"

She took one look at his bewildered face and burst out laughing. "This is the first layer of my shield," she said, eyes twinkling with amusement. Spreading her arms, she indicated the vast space and added, "Anyone who is inexperienced with prying at shields will be pulled in here. If they keep pressing their luck, the ocean, which is one of my defences, will swallow them. The fortunate ones just get spat back into their bodies. Those that aren't… well…" A slow, evil smirk hinted at what would happen to the others.

"What about those who are experienced? Like Dumbledore or Snape?" Harry asked, fascinated. This was nothing like Occlumency had been.

"Those two would be able to bypass this defence without getting sucked in here," she answered. "When Dumbledore was using Occlumency on me, he tore through this shield easily. After all, this is only my first shield and it's not necessarily the best one. There are flaws if you know what to look for. But then again, sometimes having this kind of shield makes people think you don't know what you're doing. Leaves them open to for a retaliation." Ginny started walking away from the ocean. Harry tried to follow, but discovered that with every step, his feet sank so deeply into the sand that he couldn't move. When she saw his problem, Ginny laughed again. "Sorry. The sand is a defence of mine, too."

Shaking his head in amusement, he knelt and plunged a hand into the sand, intending to try and work his feet free. The second his fingers touched the granules, he froze, his expression becoming vacant. Ginny waited patiently until he came to again. Then she walked over and held her hand out to him. She wasn't worried about the memory that Harry had seen. Rudimentary users of Occlumency or shielding would think that they had found her store of memories embedded in the scenery, but she'd used only the basic, more trivial memories to throw them off, like ones from her childhood. The important ones were hidden.

"What… what was that?" Harry sounded shaky as he slid his hand into hers and stood up again. Now that Ginny was holding onto him, he was able to move around easily.

"Something else for distraction," she replied. "You should know that this is all just an example, Harry. You can form your shields however you want. Your magic will listen to you once you know how to shape it, and you're only limited by your imagination. Some of the books I gave you will warn against using these kinds of metaphysical shields because it can be a drain on your magic to create it, but I found it useful when I was just starting out to have something more concrete to focus on. The abstract can be hard to wrap your mind around at first. I'll lend you a few more books that will give you a few more details how to create them. I started out working to shield against possession. But you're looking to shield from Occlumency, which is a little different."

"It's amazing, even if it's not exactly what I have to do," Harry told her. Seeing the awe in his eyes was a thrill. "I don't understand why Dumbledore never told me about this kind of thing. Shields make so much more _sense _than Occlumency."

"I don't know," Ginny replied honestly. She wanted to give him an explanation, but really, she couldn't think of one that made sense. Shielding was difficult, but it would be no big issue for someone like Harry. "A shield like this won't faze someone like Voldemort. He'll see it as a thin layer and won't get drawn in. But at least now you know what a shield _can _look like."

"And it was a lot more fun than "clear your mind" followed by an attack," he said wryly, turning to look at her. She caught her breath at the excitement gleaming in his emerald eyes. "Thank you, Ginny. Maybe now I'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep when you're not around."

Ginny swallowed hard, hoping that he couldn't feel the way she'd just shivered. "I'm always available as a teddy bear if required," she joked.

His eyes widened briefly, and then his head tilted to the side. An almost assessing look spread over his face for a moment, but it vanished so quickly that Ginny was left wondering if she had imagined it. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied. "Now, how do we get out of here? For the first time in my life, I'm interested in reading a book that's not about Quidditch or familial bonds, and Merlin knows how long the feeling will last for."

She was still laughing when the beautiful scenery of the beach faded around them. Part of it was from giddiness borne from the relief that Harry had not asked to see any more of her shields. They were intensely private – of course, they were shields – and she didn't want to risk him finding out what lay beneath them. His hand was warm in hers as she felt reality settling in around them. Ginny opened her eyes and looked out at the lake, realizing that an hour or two had passed while the two of them meditated together. Harry released her hand and stretched, working the kinks out of his back by rolling his shoulders.

"Want to go raid the kitchens for something to eat?" he asked. His emerald eyes were dancing in the late afternoon sunlight. She felt herself smiling back before she could stop it.

"Sure," she agreed, accepting his offered hand. He pulled her to her feet and started walking back towards the castle. Ginny fell into step beside him, wondering if he realized that their hands were still connected. If he didn't, she wasn't going to mention it, because this was her version of bliss – and she was afraid that it was as close as she was ever going to get.

* * *

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone. I'm glad that you guys liked Ginny's first shield. I had a heck of a time with that scene, let me tell you. This chapter gave me similar problems. I thought for a long time about whether or not I would introduce this concept, and I wavered a lot, let me tell you. But the story seemed to naturally lead in this direction, so I decided to run with it. Let me know what you think. This would have been posted last night, but the crash prevented me from doing so (and it just about killed me). Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter crossed his legs and leaned forward intently as he flipped through one of the books that Ginny had lent him. She'd given them to him with endless warnings about how she didn't know whether it would work against the link he had with Voldemort. At this point, Harry didn't care. He was desperate for something - _anything _- that would give him an edge against Voldemort and, more and more lately, Dumbledore. He was willing to give shielding a shot if it had even a slight chance of working.

The books were more informative than he'd expected. A few of them, which he had paid special attention to, went into a lot of depth about the different kinds of shields that people could create. It was fascinating to read about the different shields witches and wizards had created over the centuries. Essentially, your imagination was the limit as long as your magical and mental powers were strong enough, and shields could be comprised of anything, even a solid set of memories, or emotions, or... the possibilities were truly endless.

Even though the subject as a whole was fascinating, Harry had been attracted to one idea in particular: the concept of elemental shields. Ginny hadn't mentioned them, but one of the books had touched briefly on the topic and explained that they were one of the more difficult shields to create, but extremely powerful and handy. Most people tended to have control over one element that was an innate part of their magic, and the tricky part was drawing that element out in order to form a shield. Harry touched the page that described them with wistful fingers, wondering which of the elements would have been his. He allowed himself a few moments to daydream about having that kind of power before he snapped himself out of it. That was some time away, maybe never if Snape's belief about his abilities were to be believed, and he didn't have the time to sit there mooning over it.

"Okay, let's get down to this," he muttered nervously. Part of what was so difficult about shields was the lack of incantations. There were no spells, no wands, and no potions like he was used to; it all depended on an individual witch's or wizard's power. He closed his eyes and began to regulate his breathing. It was much easier now that he was used to it, and his mind cleared quickly. Just like the books had directed, he fell into that space deep inside himself that no one, not even Voldemort, could touch. That was where his magic blazed like an unstoppable inferno, always ready at his back and call.

Cautiously, he reached out and cupped the ball, wincing at the crackling strength that washed over him. He'd never felt like he was a particularly powerful wizard, and indeed, he'd always felt average when being compared to the rest of his classmates. But now, looking at the source of his power, he wondered if he'd been unconsciously selling himself short. Engrained lessons from childhood were hard to let go, and he'd been taught at a young age that standing out meant pain and humiliation once his relatives found out about it. With these kinds of resources, Harry should have been able to achieve most spells a lot more easily than he did. If he could have smiled, he would have; apparently, now he was even working against himself.

Gently, taking care not to grab too much, he teased out a strand of power and pulled it along. Part of meditation was clearing and sorting the mind, and he'd already noticed a difference in being able to think more clearly; his head no longer felt like balls of cotton had been stuffed inside. Now the next step was to form a shield around his mind and prevent anyone else from gaining access to it unless he wanted them to. Gingerly, feeling like he was spinning a web of some kind, Harry started to form the power with his 'hands'... and stopped. A _web_, he thought excitedly, remembering the hours he'd spent as a child watching the kind spiders in his cupboard. How many flies had he watched being captured? _Of course_. It made so much more sense than just blindly draping power here and there and hoping it would keep Voldemort out, which was all he'd felt capable of.

His power stung a little as he began the process of weaving, but Harry was oblivious to the pain. He wove quickly and expertly considering that he'd never done it before, using the hours of memories of watching the spiders to fuel the strength in his shield. The web began to form gradually. It was thin, and probably wouldn't do much good against a master Occlumens like Dumbledore or Voldemort, but it was a beginning. Harry laid it gently around his mind, knowing that if anyone so much as tugged at one of the slender, gossamer-like strands, he would be alerted. He'd watched spiders catch dozens of flies that way, and just like a spider, he would have to patiently re-make his web every night until it was strong enough to work for him.

By the time he opened his eyes hours later, it was morning. His back was cramping fiercely from sitting in one place all night, his eyes throbbed with pain, and his stomach was growling fiercely for food. But none of that mattered; Harry was far too pleased with himself, and it showed in his broad smile as he climbed off of his bed and quickly changed into a fresh uniform. It was only when his hands stung as he pulled his pants on that he noticed the vivid stripes of red that had burned across the palms of his hands, like he'd been holding something extremely hot. Raising an eyebrow, Harry examined the welts closely, realizing that they felt similar to the burns he'd received as a child whenever he was careless and accidentally touched the stove. Perhaps what he did with his mental self was replicated on his physical self? That was something interesting to be examined at a later date, but not when he was so excited and bursting to share the news of his success.

He practically bounced down to the Great Hall, which seemed to be unusually empty until he realized what time it was. It was just barely half past six, and most of the students would still be in bed for a while yet. Fortunately, the one student he was interested in seeing was sitting at the table, staring moodily down at a book. Harry paid no attention to Ginny's pissed expression as he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he grabbed her, lifted her off of the bench, and spun her around, heedless of the pain it caused in his hands. Ginny yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck for extra support, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked breathlessly, startled into laughing as he stopped and put her back down.

"That was a thank you for the progress I made last night," he whispered in return, glad that the few professors and students who were around weren't paying much attention to the two of them. He was eager to share his other news as well, but for now he settled on watching realization dawn.

Her eyes lit up. "You made a shield!"

It was a strange feeling to know that someone was proud of him, and that there were no strings attached. Harry basked in it as he sat down beside her and began eagerly piling food onto his plate. For the past few weeks, nothing had looked appetizing, but now everything he did. He was utterly ravenous and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into a pile of scrambled eyes and sausage. "I spent all night on it," he said, finally answering her question when he could hold off no longer. "I didn't create a metaphysical shield like yours. I used some of my raw magic to _weave_ a shield, like a spider would."

She got it right away. He could see it in her eyes. That was one of the things that he liked the most about Ginny. There was never any need to stop and explain things to her, like he had to with some of his other friends. It was like their minds were always working on the same level at the same time. Harry blushed slightly as those thoughts went through his mind, and he turned away, busily scooping up a piece of toast and cramming it into his mouth in a display worthy of Ron. As long as he didn't have to look at her, he could function normally, and he didn't have to think about... those thoughts.

"That's brilliant, Harry," Ginny said enthusiastically, seemingly not noticing his odd actions. "I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you were able to create your first shield in one night. It took Tori and I _ages _to learn how to do it the first time around."

Harry couldn't help preening a little. "I think it helped that you showed me your shield," he said modestly. "And I'm older than you were at the time."

"No doubt that has a part in it, but still, you're doing a wonderful job." She smiled broadly and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice. "How does your magic feel?"

For the first time since he'd managed to create his shield, Harry turned his attention inward again. He was always aware of the presence of his magic now, and hr couldn't figure out how he had been able to spend years ignoring it. Meditation had taught him to become much more in tune with both his body and his magic. Cautiously, he prodded his magic, and was surprised when, instead of the normal sparks that the action would have brought on, he received only a sluggish pulse. The feeling made him so tired that he very nearly dropped forward into his breakfast. Blinking heavily, he pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes.

"I think it wants a break," he said, muffling a yawn with his hand.

"I expected as much. Shielding is difficult work when you're noticed used to it. Here, make sure you eat some fruit. It will help," Ginny told him, shifting one of the baskets a bit closer.

Obligingly, he took an apple out of the basket and bit into it. He chewed the mouthful of fruit and swallowed, then looked at her pensively, wondering how she would take his next bit of news. "Hey, Gin. I've been looking into those books we borrowed from the library," he said hesitantly. "You know... the ones about the bonds?" It was the honest truth. When he wasn't working on meditation, schoolwork, or Quidditch, he'd been pouring through the books non-stop ever since he'd let Ginny in on his idea. The two days he'd been avoiding her, he'd had his nose buried in those books, scanning every page with the sort of frantic energy that was usually attributed to Hermione.

"Oh, yeah," she said, looking down at the table. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. Harry stared, forgetting where he was, until her head rose and she blinked at him curiously. "What about them?"

"Huh? Oh." Harry shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "I think I might have found a spell that would work. If you're still interested in becoming a part of the Potter family, I mean." He dropped his voice, speaking barely louder than a whisper. "If you don't, I think we could twist it so that you could become a Black instead. Either one would work." It was hard to avoid watching her closely. Part of him was still worried that she would decide that she didn't want to become a member of his family after all. Years of conditioning from the Dursleys was still proving hard to get rid of.

"Harry." Ginny smiled and reached over, patting his hand. It was both frightening and exhilarating to feel his heart pound beneath her soft touch. "Either one would be an honour, really. Whichever you're more comfortable with is fine with me. But… are you sure about this? It's a big step, asking someone else to become a part of your family. How do you know I won't bring shame to your name?"

He snorted, unable to imagine her ever doing anything that could bring shame to anyone. "Somehow that's the least of my concerns," he said wryly, rubbing his free hand across the back of his neck. Between the achievement of having created his first shield and his triumph at having found a spell that would work, he felt flushed with success. "When do you want to... you know."

"I don't know." Looking surprisingly self-conscious, she fiddled with her fork. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eyes and refused to admit to himself that he thought it was adorable. "I don't have a lot to do this weekend – "

"Now." The word had slipped out without his permission, and he didn't blame Ginny for looking astonished. Now? It was completely sudden, and he wouldn't have blamed her for turning him down. She hadn't even looked at the spell, and he knew that it was a little foolhardy of them to cast anything that they didn't completely understand. It would have been smarter to have had Hermione look the spell over first. But he didn't want to. With everything that she had done for him, all that she had given him, he wanted to do this one thing for her more than anything else, and he wanted them to do it by themselves. "Are you free?"

"Um, yes. I suppose," Ginny said, her eyes still wide with surprise. "Harry. Are you certain? We only just started discussing this last week. There's no need to jump right into it just because you found the spell. I mean, I don't mind going without a family for a little while longer."

"I'm okay with doing it now," he replied. "But if you're not..."

"No!" she said quickly. "I'm... I'm looking forward to it. It will be nice... to have a family again, I mean."

Some small part of him warmed with the force of her shy smile, and he suddenly felt a little guilty for his ulterior motive. He couldn't help hoping that his changing feelings towards Ginny might disappear, or at least return to the way they'd been before, when she was a part of his family. Surely then he would start thinking of her the way he thought of Hermione, like she was his sister? It was awkward, and a little frightening, to sit there and want nothing more than to lean over and kiss her. This was so much _more_ than he'd ever felt for anyone, even Cho, and Harry wasn't used to that; he didn't think he'd ever be able to get used to it, and he had to do something about it before he gave in. Gryffindors were known for being impulsive and he was worried that part of him might take over and do something that he couldn't take back. Ginny was only just becoming his friend and he didn't want to lose her.

"Let's go, then," he said, rising to his feet and setting the core of the apple down on his plate. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. "We need a few things, but maybe the Room of Requirement can help supply some of them."

Ginny stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall. With only a brief detour to the Gryffindor Tower so that Harry could pick up the book and his Potions equipment, they proceeded to the Room of Requirement. His heart was pounding, and he wondered, briefly, if the two of them were making a foolish mistake by acting with such haste. But why wait any longer? He wasn't going to change his mind, and neither was Ginny. Both of them _wanted _this to happen. It was with that thought in mind that he pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and stepped aside to let Ginny enter first. There was no anxiety in her face that he could see, only excitement, and that calmed him a little.

"This is it," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch. He opened the book to the correct page and handed her the translator that he'd also picked up. Like most of the books they'd borrowed, it was written in that strange old language that he didn't recognize. She smoothed the book open in her lap and looked down at the page with curiosity, her eyes scanning the lines he'd indicated, as well as what he had translated. After a moment or two, she did a few translations of her own and compared to them what he had found, her lips moving silently as she read. Finally, she looked up at him and nodded.

"I think it will work," she agreed, tucking a strand of fiery hair behind her ear. "From what I can tell, it sounds about right. This looks like a spell that will allow the Head of the Family – which would be you in both the Potter _and_ Black families – to bring someone into the family." She rested her chin on her hand and frowned pensively. "The only part I'm not sure about is this line here. D'you see?" Ginny shifted the book so that he could watch as well.

Harry looked down at the spot that she was indicating. He'd read the spell so many times that he didn't even need to look at the page to know what it said, but he obliged her by reading the line regardless. "I noticed that, too. I wasn't sure what it meant, but when I put that word through the translator, it came up with 'magic' or 'soul'. The one right before it means 'friend' or 'mate'. Any guesses?"

"Not really, but if you put it in conjunction with this part..." Her finger swept across the page to highlight another line. "According to the translator, that means 'family' and 'blood', and that bit over here means 'name' and 'belonging'. I think maybe the Head of the family has to have some sort of bond with the person?" Ginny sounded doubtful as she spoke, and Harry didn't blame her. Working with the old, unfamiliar language was much harder than it had originally appeared to be. It was so hard to know whether or not they were translating things properly, and the smallest mistake could be dangerous.

"So basically, the Head is the only person who could make someone a part of the family," he suggested.

She nodded, slowly at first, and then with more confidence. "Yes, I believe so. It makes sense when you think about it. They wouldn't have wanted just_ anyone_ to be able to do this... though apparently the opposite isn't a big deal." Ginny sat back, looking frustrated, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just wish we had a version of this book we could read!" There was a beat of silence, and then - out of nowhere - a book fell into her lap. She jumped and looked down at the book in amazement before she reached down and picked it up. Upon seeing the title, her eyebrows rose. "Sometimes this room makes me feel like an idiot."

"Well, it_ is_ the Room of Requirement, I guess," said Harry sheepishly, unable to believe that asking the Room for the books that they needed had never occurred to him. He scooted a bit closer as Ginny opened the book to the page that they had been looking at. Sure enough, the spell and potion had been written out in plain English, including a detailed explanation for what the spell would do. It made him feel a bit better when he realized that the spell he'd found really was the one that they were looking for.

"Where are we going to get some of this stuff?" Ginny asked despairingly, flipping the page. "Like… powdered root of Asphodel? Honeywater? Unicorn horn? _Dragon blood_?" Her voice rang out with incredulity as she glanced at him. "Either you've been stocking up on Potions ingredients without telling me, or we've got some shopping to do before we can do this."

"Maybe not." He stood up and, holding the book out, said, "I need a place where can find all of these ingredients."

There was a moment's pause during which he thought it might not work - after all, there was only so much one could ask from even a Hogwarts room - but then, over on the far wall across from the bed, a door began to form. Harry grinned and walked over to it, pulling the door open. Inside was a space just large enough for he and Ginny to fit into, lined with shelves of Potions ingredients from the common to the extremely rare. He slotted himself inside and peered at the shelves, searching for the ingredients on his list. It didn't take him long to recognize the thin, spidery writing that covered each label, and his smirk became distinctly smugger as he handed each item to Ginny, who was waiting at the door take them. She shot him a suspicious look when she noticed his obvious pleasure.

"What?" she asked warily.

"The Room of Requirement just gave us a door to Snape's private potions cupboard," Harry replied. He restrained himself - just barely - from leaving a 'surprise' behind for the surly man. It wouldn't do to put either of them under suspicion, and when something went wrong for Severus Snape, Harry was always the one he turned on regardless of whether he had evidence or not.

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? Oh wow. He'd be furious if he knew. Thank Merlin the twins never figured out that the Room of Requirement had this ability."

"A pity, if you ask me," he muttered in return, picking up a small vial of Dragon's Blood. Snape would know that some of his ingredients had gone missing, but Harry didn't really care. After the man's treatment of him last year, particularly his role in Sirius's death, Harry didn't feel the least bit bad about borrowing the ingredients. If Snape had been a nicer person, he might have left some gold behind to compensate, but instead he just slammed the door and watched it disappear. "Right, well, I think we've got everything now."

Ginny had placed the items down on the table, along with Harry's standard potions kit for the sixth year. She bent over the book. "Almost. We're missing a phoenix feather. Where are we going to get one of_ those_? I doubt Snape has them in his stores."

Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth, the air beside them exploded. Ginny yelped and went for her wand as Harry jumped. He was stunned to see that the intruder was none other than Fawkes the phoenix. His mouth literally hung open as Fawkes voiced an inquisitive chirp and looked around the room calmly, seemingly totally okay with having been summoned without warning. The phoenix glided smoothly through the air and landed on the table beside the book. Both of them watched in shocked silence as Fawkes leaned over the page and cocked his head. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Fawkes was actually _reading _the page. But that was impossible… right?

"Ginny," he said, sounding slightly strangled. "Phoenixes can't read, can they?"

"I dunno," Ginny answered, slowly lowering her wand and staring at Fawkes in fascination. "I wouldn't think so, but... Frankly I don't think anyone has ever gotten close enough to be able to tell."

Fawkes made a soft clucking noise in the back of his throat and glanced up, looking between the two of them. With a motion that could quite possibly have a nod of satisfaction, he hopped a bit closer to Ginny and turned. She just stared until Fawkes grew impatient and nudged her hand towards his tail feathers. Hesitantly, looking like she expected the phoenix to snap at her, she reached out and gingerly took hold of one of the feathers between her index finger and thumb. Before she had the chance to pull, Fawkes leapt into the air, leaving her holding a single phoenix feather that appeared to burn with an inner fire as it caught the light in the room.

"Right," Harry said after a long, flabbergasted pause, hoping his voice didn't sound as high as he thought it did. "Right. Well. I think the rest of the ingredients are, um, pretty normal."

Ginny just nodded and carefully set the feather down on the table with a kind of reverence that made Fawkes preen. He continued to watch over the two teens as they set about making the potion according to the instructions, which were - thankfully - also written out in clear English. Harry started slicing the materials while Ginny presided over the cauldron, adding things with careful fingers and stirring just the right amount of times. It occurred to him, once or twice, that she looked stunning when she was concentrating on something, but he forced those thoughts away again. Not once did it occur to him to wonder why Fawkes was staring at them with a look that could only be described as satisfaction.

"Okay, it needs to simmer for a bit," Ginny announced finally, adding the phoenix feather. The potion gleamed and turned a brilliant shade of white as soon as the feather hit the surface. She tapped her wand to the fire to lower the heat, then leaned back and stretched. Harry's eyes landed on her exposed midsection briefly before darting away. "Maybe we should look at the book again to make sure we've got this right."

Both of them turned to the book, and neither one noticed Fawkes hovering over the cauldron. The phoenix landed on the rim, claws gently gripping the pewter surface, and tilted his head. First he leaned over and breathed on the fire, causing the flames to burn brighter and hotter. Then he bent over the potion. Slowly, two pearly tears slipped from his eyes and dropped into the potion one after the other. A brilliant shimmer passed over the surface before the potion took on more of a luminous shine as opposed to the dull shade of ivory that it had been before. Fawkes chirped softly to himself as he quickly took flight, leaving the cauldron alone before either of the two teens could notice his strange actions. He flew in a tight circle around their heads until Ginny took notice and glanced over at the cauldron. Realizing that the appearance had changed, she stood up quickly and walked over.

"How's it looking?" Harry asked.

"It hasn't been simmering for as long as the book said, but that's what the description said to watch for," she said, lifting it off of the fire.

"At least it doesn't look disgusting," Harry said. He felt better about the prospect of the spell now, and he noticed that Ginny looked a little more cheerful, too. "Look, here's the part that you have to read. Then we have to drink the potion. Good thing I'm the Head of the family, or I don't think this would work."

He held the book out again and both of them read the spell silently, memorizing their parts. It wasn't very complicated or long, but every word had a great deal of meaning and would need to be absolutely perfect. Once she thought that she had it down, Ginny poured exactly one goblet full of potion for both of them and handed Harry his portion. He took it with a hand that shook slightly, realizing that in a matter of minutes, he'd have an actual member of his family. Something he had been dreaming about since he was small. What would that be like? Having someone who would stick by through anything? Thoughtfully, he glanced at Ginny. It occurred to him that he already had that in both Hermione and Ginny, and this spell was merely a way of reaffirming it. The thought made him feel warm from the inside out as he raised his wand and started to speak.

The spell was surprisingly simple, and the unfamiliar words flowed from his lips easily , asking their combined magic to accept Ginny as a part of the Potter and Black families, to make them one, because it was what both of them wanted. Ginny smiled at him before she began to recite her own part in the spell, accepting the offer, re-iterating the plea to become one, and adding her own, personal plea to the magic to accept her presence. Their wand tips touched, activating the spell, as both of them lifted the glasses to their lips at the same time and drank. For once, the taste was not entirely unpleasant - like honey, with a hint of something just a bit more bitter. When his glass was empty, he lowered it and blinked at Ginny. Nothing had happened, and he didn't feel any different. Had the spell gone wrong? Had they missed an ingredient in the potion?

"Maybe - " Ginny got no further. Her eyes glazed over. Harry felt a rush of dizziness and the world started to spin. The two of them slumped silently to the ground.

**NIR**

Hermione Granger was feeling pretty pleased with herself. She cradled what looked like a moderately sized bubble in her hands, and within the bubble were about a hundred little specs of differently coloured light. Her spell had gone perfectly, and she felt a little silly for not having thought of it earlier. Although she'd always known that magical signatures worked something like DNA - every single one was unique to specific person, but families did tend to have common threads that linked magical signatures together - it had never occurred to her that she might be able to use them to track down Worrac.

Every time a witch or wizard cast any kind of magic, they left small bits of their magical signature behind. There were protective measures that could be taken against that, of course, but she was hoping that Worrac would have been too concerned about fitting in with a castle full of teenagers to risk using them. The spell she'd found in the book from the Room of Requirement had enabled her to collect every 'fresh' magical signature from the Great Hall. Since magical signatures could and did linger for up to a month, she'd been able to get the ones from their class, where Worrac had been casting, and since magic wasn't often cast in the Great Hall, she only had about a hundred or samples to sort through.

"Now all I have to do is create that potion," she muttered to herself. _That_ might be a problem. The ingredients were rare and costly, and she wondered if Tonks might be able to help with that aspect if Hermione agreed to do the actual brewing. Either way, she'd soon know whether Worrac had been a Carrow or not. She was expecting at least two Carrow signatures to show up - Flora and Hestia - but if three did, then she'd be ahead of the game. On the other hand, if only two appeared, she'd be back to square one in figuring out who Worrac really was.

Hoping that wouldn't be the case, she paced the required amount of times in front of the wall and waited for the door to show up. When it did, she pushed inside and froze, horrified at the sight of Harry and Ginny sprawled on the floor, unconscious. "Oh my god!" Carefully, she set her bubble on the nearest chair and ran over to the two of them. "What happened? Harry, can you hear me?" She knelt beside him and quickly checked for a pulse. It fluttered beneath her fingertips and she breathed a quick sigh of relief at finding Ginny's to be the same. At least they weren't dead, but what the hell had happened to them?

Sitting back on her heels, Hermione looked around, taking in the cauldron and the little bit of potion that remained in the bottom, the shattered glasses, and the book, which was still open on the table. She stood up and looked at the page, her eyes widening as she took the spell in. "So_ that's_ what Harry had been up to lately! Oh Harry," she whispered to herself, turning to look back at her two friends. Obviously something had gone wrong, but what? Considering what the spell did, it was not complicated, and both spell and potion were definitely within the abilities of a fifth or sixth year Hogwarts student.

"I have to get help," she muttered. "Dobby!"

The house elf popped in seconds later. "What can Dobby do?"

"Fetch Madame Pomfrey. No, wait, tell her I'm coming to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said, changing her mind at the last instant. Most of the professors knew about the Room of Requirement, but she didn't want to invite more trouble. Harry had clearly been trying to keep things a secret if he hadn't even told her. She tried not to feel hurt about that as she added, "And don't tell her that we were in the Room of Requirement, okay?"

Dobby nodded furiously and vanished. Before she did anything else, Hermione picked up the cauldron and placed a stasis spell on the potion inside to keep it from spoiling. She'd need what remained in order to figure out what was wrong. It was one more thing on her plate that she really didn't need the added stress of, but she didn't feel right in handing the matter over to Snape unless she absolutely had to. Though she didn't like to admit it, Harry's increasing mistrust of the adults at Hogwarts was starting to spread, and she couldn't look at Dumbledore without wondering why the man had been acting so strangely. No, she would try to investigate the potion herself, and only go to the professors if she absolutely had to.

With grim determination, she ignored her increasing fatigue and pulled her wand out so that she could levitate Harry and Ginny. Back when she had created this room for the three of them, she had purposely asked the Room to make it a place that no one except for the three of them would be able to find, so she wasn't overly concerned about someone stumbling in on the evidence before she had a chance to investigate. She closed the door behind her and started hurrying towards the Hospital Wing, the unconscious bodies of her two best friends in the world floating silently behind her.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm happy to say that everyone seemed to understand where the story is headed and I didn't hear any complaints about it - always a good thing. Now I've had a couple of requests for some action. Be careful what you wish for, yeah? The Christmas holidays will be coming up in the next handful of chapters (yep, there may be a bit of a time skip) and if what I'm planning goes well, it'll be _interesting_. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's head hurt. She sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and bent over her food, wearily lifting one spoonful of mashed potatoes to her mouth after another. The students around her were still buzzing with the news of Harry and Ginny, who were both in the Hospital Wing. It had been a solid two weeks since Hermione had rushed them into Madame Pomfrey's care, and neither of them had woken up since. They'd even missed the Halloween feast, which had taken place the night after she found them. Hermione barely remembered it. Every time she visited her friends and sat beside their silent bodies, she felt torn between feeling worried and frustrated. Part of her was very tempted to shake the both of them until they had no choice but to wake up and feel her wrath for being so completely, utterly _stupid_.

"Idiots," she whispered to herself, unconsciously tightening her grip on her spoon until her fingers ached. She still hadn't told anyone what Harry and Ginny had been up to. Professor McGonagall had questioned her endlessly, and all Hermione had told her was that she'd come across the two of them already unconscious on the fifth floor, with nothing around their bodies to indicate what might have happened. It had pained her to lie to her favourite professor, particularly because she felt that Professor McGonagall was trustworthy, but it couldn't be helped. Fortunately, the headmaster had not seen fit to ask her himself, as she would have little protection from his Occlumency. _Why_ he hadn't asked her, she didn't dare think about too closely.

The Hogwarts rumour mill was going crazy. Stories ranging from close to the truth (a spell or potion incident gone wrong) to crazy (Harry had succumbed to the dark and, when Ginny refused to join him, attempted to kill her) to downright bizarre (Harry and Ginny were involved in a suicide pact that neither one had been able to go through with) to frightening (Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts and attacked the Boy-Who-Lived and his lover – that one had several first years in tears). No one had come close to actually figuring it out, which was both a blessing and a curse as far as she was concerned.

Phoenix tears. Just thinking about that one extra ingredient in the potion made Hermione lose her appetite. Her first step towards figuring things out had been learning the spell that Professor Snape sometimes cast when a student had done a potion poorly. It gave a list of everything that had been added to the potion; more difficult and comprehensive versions could list the quantity of ingredients and the order in which they'd been added, or give exact detail about what had happened during the brewing. Hermione hadn't tried to learn the harder versions once she'd found out about the phoenix tears. There was no doubt in her mind that they were the root of everything that had gone wrong.

Potions was an exacting science. The slightest little thing could change a potion completely. Who knew what kind of potion Harry and Ginny had actually ingested? The only thing that had kept her from running to Dumbledore was that the two of them couldn't be poisoned, because phoenix tears would have counteracted any damage being done to their bodies. They were _physically_ fine... they just wouldn't – or couldn't – wake up. Hermione sighed and rubbed her head, wishing that she had someone she trusted to talk this whole disaster through with. She was not prepared for the letter that was dropped on her head right as that thought was going through her mind, and she was so distracted that it took her a moment to register the envelope. By that point, it had sunk into her glass of pumpkin juice, and she had to fish it out and mutter a drying spell.

"Granger," she read silently, her eyes darting over the line. "Astronomy Tower, tonight, at eleven. Be there."

That was it. No signature, no identifying details, no nothing. Hermione flipped the parchment over, but saw nothing that would give her any hint as to who the writer – or writers – could be. What, she was just supposed to go up to the Astronomy Tower by herself? Blindly trusting that whoever was waiting wouldn't kill her? She might have been a Gryffindor, but she wasn't stupid. She probably would have disregarded the parchment entirely were it not for the fact that she glanced up at that moment and found herself staring at the Slytherin table, and in particular, Draco. Draco met her eyes squarely and then deliberately dropped his gaze to the parchment before darting back up to her face. He raised an eyebrow, as though to say 'get it?' and she suddenly felt her interest in the midnight meeting skyrocket. One quick nod later, and both of them turned away like the brief exchange had never happened.

"Hermione, here you are." The clattering of a dish landing beside her made her jump. Ron's arm came around her shoulders as he dropped down into the seat at her side. "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked in surprise, amazed that he'd approached her. They hadn't really spoken during the past two weeks, and once or twice, she'd seen him sitting awfully close to Lavender Brown in the Common Room. It had hurt, that Ron had apparently moved on (or was close to it, if the way Lavender sometimes eyed him was any indication) but she hadn't confronted him yet.

"You look tired," Ron said, frowning. "Your face is pale, and you haven't been eating properly. Is this about – " his face twisted into a slight grimace – "Harry and Ginny?"

"Partly," Hermione admitted. It was as good an excuse as anything. "I'm really worried about them, Ron. It's been _two weeks_ and no one is any closer to figuring out how to wake them up."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Potter always come out on his feet, doesn't he?" He turned away slightly and stabbed a roasted potato with his fork. "I heard that you were the one who found them. That must have been upsetting."

The memory was almost enough to make her cry. "Yeah, I was. They were so... so quiet and still."

Ron sighed. "Can I help?"

"You'd want to?" She couldn't help the look of shock that spread across her face. Guilt made her squirm when Ron scowled, offended by her surprise.

"I don't like either of them anymore, but I know they're still important to you, Hermione. If I can help, then I would do it for you," he replied.

His honesty and sweetness touched her, and she felt even worse for having ignored him for so long. "Oh, Ron, you're an angel to ask, but this is something I have to take care of on my own," Hermione replied. She felt horrible for having turned him down when his arm dropped away from her shoulders; she could tell that he felt that she was hiding things from him, and it wasn't as though she could deny it because that was actually true. "Please, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, Hermione, I'm... frustrated," Ron answered honestly. "I feel like you and I have drifted apart in spite of my best efforts to remain close to you. I still wanted you to be my girlfriend, but... I get the feeling that you don't want me to be your boyfriend."

Hermione licked her lips. Oh Merlin, she was not prepared for this to happen. "Ron, I..."

"Just save it, alright? I guess I always figured that you would choose Harry in the end, but I honestly thought you would have a little more sense than that." The comment wasn't made with any amount of anger, just unhappiness and wistfulness for what could have been.

"I'm not choosing Harry," she said, wishing that there was some way to make him understand. If she could only find an answer for everything that had happened! But she was gradually beginning to realize that, even if there was some way to get rid of the brain's impact on Ron, things would never go back to the way they had been before. Ron and Harry would never be friends, and Ginny would never be a Weasley. She'd always be caught between the two of them. "Ron, please. I know you don't believe me when I say that there's something wrong with you, but the brain from the Department of Mysteries – "

"This again?" His expression switched immediately to annoyance, and he sighed, rising to his feet and attracting the attention of a few other students. "Hermione, please, would you just let it go already? I know it's difficult for you to understand that I don't like Potter anymore. I can see something wrong with him that no one else seems to be able to see. But there is_ nothing_ wrong with me. And as far as I'm concerned, as long as you continue to believe that there is, we can't be anything but classmates."

"Ron, wait!" Hermione cried. It hurt more than she'd expected to watch him walk away; Ron had been one of her best friends, and she'd often entertained dreams of the two of them getting married. He didn't stop, though; he continued on down to the other end of the table and sat beside Seamus and Dean, and he didn't look at her again. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, Hermione stood up, grabbed her bag, and left the Great Hall in a hurry. She wanted to believe that someday the two of them would be friends again, but that hope grew more flimsy every day, and she was almost certain that it had just been snapped entirely.

**NIR**

Chance Astrum sat beside the still body of his godson and looked the boy over with a worried, critical eye. Harry's face was pale, and dark circles lined the flesh beneath his eyes, even though he'd been sleeping for the past two weeks. Occasionally, he was prone to fits of nightmares, and he would thrash about frantically as moans and half-formed names fell from his lips. It hurt him to hear Harry call out his name and know that his godson didn't realize that he was close. He would have gladly given up his magic at that moment to be able to tell Harry the truth, but unfortunately, no amount of spells or potions seemed to be enough to get the boy to come back to consciousness. Madame Pomfrey was at her wits end, and she was seriously considering petitioning the Headmaster to have both Harry and Ginny moved to St. Mungos. The only reason they hadn't been moved there already was the concern that the Ministry might try to interfere with their care once the two teens were outside of Hogwarts,

"C'mon, Harry, you can pull through this. Whoever did this to you, you can beat him," Chance muttered, holding Harry's limp hand against his check. Pomfrey had given him a few strange looks the first few times she'd caught him at Harry's side, but she seemed willing to delay asking questions when she spotted the look of utter torment in his eyes. He left only to teach his classes and attend the defence club meetings, but even those had lost their appeal. The whole point behind them had been spending more time with Ginny so she would find out the truth, and there was no point in hoping Hermione would do it instead, not when Hermione had too much on her shoulders already. Realistically, he knew it was still important to teach the other students, but that was the furthest thing from his mind when his godson was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Padfoot," Remus said quietly, placing a hand on Chance's shoulder. He was staying at the castle now, living with Chance in the professor's rooms he'd been given by Dumbledore. Few of the students even realized that he was there, as he made a conscious effort to avoid being seen. "We should go before someone comes in."

"I can't leave him yet. I keep thinking that there's something I'm missing," he remarked with a sigh, squeezing his godson's hand tightly. He hoped that Harry would squeeze back, but there was no reaction. "I just don't get it, Remus. Harry is an excellent duelist, and so is Ginny. No one should have been able to get the jump on these two. Madame Pomfrey said she detected a foreign potion in both of them, and they're way too smart to ingest just anything. Something about this whole situation doesn't feel right."

Remus sighed, looking equally frustrated. "I don't know. Even intelligent people can be taken in. You and I both know that first hand."

"I guess." Reluctantly, he placed Harry's hand back on the bed and smoothed his godson's hair back. In the other bed just beside Harry, Ginny stirred briefly and released a contented sigh. Chance held his breath, looking at her hopefully, and was crushed when she merely settled back down into a steady sleep. Still, it was something at least, and more of a reaction than any of them had seen since the two teens had been brought into the Hospital Wing.

"Odd," said Remus suddenly.

"What's odd, Rem?" Chance rubbed a hand over his face, feeling totally drained when he thought about his next class, which were the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Fantastic.

"It's just – did you notice that when you were touching Harry, Ginny was the one who reacted?" Glancing back and forth between the boy and girl, Remus frowned. It was something simple that he normally would have ignored, but that sort of thing had happened more than once during the past couple of days while he'd been around. There had been a niggling suspicion growing in the back of his mind as it got closer to the next full moon; his senses were growing stronger and it allowed him to notice things that he might otherwise miss, like scents that were getting more similar. "Sirius, help me for a moment, would you? I want to put the two of them into the same bed."

Chance arched an eyebrow and gave his mate a strange look. "You want to put them in the same _bed_? Remmy, are you feeling alright? I know Poppy has a thing for you, but that won't stop her from strangling you with her bare hands."

A flush spread across the bridge of Remus's cheeks. "Cease calling me that immediately," he ordered, glaring at his sniggering partner. "I bloody well hate that name and you know it. And for your information, Poppy does _not_ have a "thing" for me. We were colleagues _and_ she cared for me when I was younger after the full moon. Just because we have a slightly closer relationship that the normal student and Healer does not mean that - "

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Chance said, chuckling softly. "If you promise to protect me if she catches us, I'll help you."

Remus just snorted in reply and stood back as Chance walked over to Ginny. He pushed the covers back, revealing the blue cotton pyjamas that Hermione had brought to the Hospital Wing for her to wear, and slipped his arms underneath her body. It was a lot easier to lift her than it had been during their nightly talks in the summer, when Ginny used to fall asleep at the table and he would carry her to bed afterwards. Remus pulled Harry's covers back and helped Chance to slide the girl in beside his godson. Immediately, Harry's hands reached out unconsciously for Ginny as she curled up against his chest. Chance watched the two of them, feeling breathless with hope. That was the most movement he'd seen from either one.

"What d'you think it means?" he asked quietly, the teasing edge having fallen from his voice. _Something_ was going on, that much was obvious, but he wasn't quite sure where Remus was headed with this.

"If I'm right, it means that your godson has been messing around with dangerous, complex magic," Remus said wryly. "So basically, he's been acting just like his godfather."

"Oi!" A wounded look came over Chance's face. "When did I ever...?"

"I'm sorry, I believed I was talking to the man who became an illegal Animagus at the age of fifteen," he replied, eyes wide with mock surprise. "Have I mistaken you for someone else?"

"Err..."

"That's what I thought." Shaking his head, Remus looked back at the two of them. "I'm going to go talk to Hermione. I think she knows more about what's going on than she's admitted, and she may be more willing to share with someone she trusts. You stay here and guard those two. Try to keep Pomfrey from separating them. The contact seems to have done them good."

"Alright," Chance said, nodding. He sat down in his chair with a determined expression, and, glancing at him, Remus decided that he had better stop by the headmaster's office first to let the man know that someone else would need to the teach the fourth year D.A.D.A. class. From the looks of it, Chance wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, not until Harry and Ginny woke up. Hiding his grin – it felt like, for the first time, Sirius was actually_ back_ – he headed out of the room.

Left to entertain himself, Chance leaned forward and looked down at the two students. Harry was his godson and he loved him, but he cared a great deal for Ginny as well. She had been the only one willing to listen to his stories about the Marauders, and even after she had returned to Hogwarts last year, she had responded to his often long, rambling letters with interested missives that posed thoughtful questions. Oddly enough, by allowing him to live in the past, she had grounded him to the present and kept him from going completely stir crazy when Dumbledore had insisted that he remain locked up in Grimmauld Place. He owed her a lot, and he didn't see any way of ever making it up to her.

"Somehow, I will," he promised. "I'll make it up to both of you, I promise." As he spoke, he noticed that Ginny was stirring. Chance leapt to his feet and leaned over her, watching her face intently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed up at him blankly, with no sign of any recognition. "Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

"I can hear you," she said slowly, looking like she was having a difficult time stringing words together. "You're..."

"I'm your professor," he told her when she trailed off. "Professor Astrum. Remember?"

Her eyebrows came together, and she squinted up at him. "Professor... No... That's not right."

Chance frowned, worried at her behaviour. Was there something seriously wrong with her? More so than any of them had realized? Cold fear began to creep up on him. "Yes, it is. It's me."

"I know. It's you," she echoed, a tiny smile curving her lips. "Sirius..."

Fear gave way to shock as her eyes fell closed. She was out instantly, giving him no time to question her further, and even when he shook her frantically by the shoulder, she failed to respond. Chance was left standing over the two of them, his heart pounding. Had Ginny really said his name, or had he simply imagined it? If she had, did she know the truth, or had she been half asleep, dreaming, and only thought that she'd seen Sirius Black in place of Chance Astrum? The fact that he didn't know was unbearable, but there was no way for him to find out. All he could do was sit helplessly beside them and wait.

**NIR**

It was late, nearly eleven, by the time that Hermione Granger managed to extricate herself from the clutches of Lavender and Parvati and sneak out of the Common Room. She wasn't scheduled to patrol the castle that night, so technically, she wasn't supposed to be outside of her dorm, but five years as Harry Potter's best friend had given her new appreciation for the occasional breaking of the rules. As a prefect, she knew the castle almost as well as the twins had. The only thing that really concerned her as she hurried through the halls was the fact that the students who had sent the note - if it really was Malfoy - might have left already. Lavender and Parvati had stayed up for hours talking about Ron, and it was only a sneaky sleeping spell shot from underneath the covers that allowed Hermione to finally leave.

"Please still be there," she whispered to herself, panting a little as she scurried up yet another flight of stairs. She was completely unprepared for the body that she crashed into at the top, and the resulting collision nearly sent her falling backwards. At the last second, hands gripped her shoulders and yanked her to safety. Once she'd regained her balance, Hermione looked up into amber eyes. "Professor _Lupin_?"

"Hello, Hermione," Remus greeted. He'd been waiting to track her down for some time, ever since he'd gotten detained at the Headmaster's office and tricked into using Polyjuice Potion to teach the classes in place of Chance, but he hadn't wanted to risk going into Gryffindor Tower to find her. "I've been looking for you."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione stepped back until there was a proper distance between them and looked at him curiously.

"Harry didn't you tell you?" He raised an eyebrow at that fact.

Hermione bit her lip, a little put out at the fact that there was even more going on that she hadn't known about than she'd realized. By now, though, she could no longer put all of the blame Harry alone for that fact. She was starting to realize just how wrapped up in her desperate search for a cure for Ron that she had been. "I've been really busy these past few weeks," she offered by way of explanation. "And Harry's been spending a lot of time with Ginny."

Remus nodded. "I know. That's actually what I came to speak with you about. I know they're both in the Hospital Wing."

"Is that why Professor Dumbledore called you?" She sighed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Remus, I'm pretty sure that they'll both be fine. I know it's been two weeks, but they'll wake up soon, hopefully. There was no need for you to come all the way here."

The man hesitated slightly. "I wanted to be here just in case," he said at last, looking her square in the eyes. "Hermione, tell me the truth. Do you know what's going on with them? If you know, please tell me. Harry is like my own cub. I'd do anything to help him." His eyes were filled with pleading.

It was Hermione's turn to hesitate. Remus was different from the other adults in the castle. No matter how angry Harry was with him for ignoring him during the summer, she truly believed that Remus had her friend's best interests at heart, but at the same time, Remus was extremely loyal to Dumbledore for the chances that the Headmaster had granted to him in his youth. Could he be trusted? What choice did she have? She had reached a dead end on her own, and the alternative was seeking help from Dumbledore or Snape.

"Remus, there are things going on that we can't exactly share Professor Dumbledore," she said slowly, casting a quick glance around for any paintings that might have been eavesdropping. Fortunately, Remus had stopped her in a hall where there were none. "If I told you... I mean, I do want your help, but you'd have to promise..."

"To keep him out of it?" he asked. "I can do that."

"You can?" Hermione blinked at him, startled by his easy agreement. "I thought..."

"You thought I was completely loyal to Dumbledore? I thought I was, too." Remus smiled bitterly. Those feelings had pretty much disappeared once he discovered that Sirius had been alive for so long and Dumbledore had forced the man to keep himself under wraps. The wolf could have easily killed Remus if he hadn't held on for so long from sheer determination. Both he and Harry had been suffering needlessly for months because of Dumbledore's manipulations. He no longer believed the headmaster was interested in doing anything except winning the war with Voldemort no matter what it took. Glancing down at Hermione, he nodded firmly. "You can tell me, Hermione. I swear that I won't tell Dumbledore. I'll swear on my magic if you want me to."

"No, that's alright. I trust you." It felt good to say that. There were so few people that she could trust. Hermione stepped closer and reached into her robes, pulling out a vial of a milky-looking liquid. "You know that Ginny disinherited herself from the Weasley family for Harry, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, Harry wanted to do something for her in return. He decided to make her a part of his family."

Remus's eyes widened. "He did?"

She nodded. "I believe they were searching for a ritual or spell that was capable of doing so, and they must have found one. I found the two of them in the Room of Requirement, unconscious, with a book open to a very specific ritual. A cauldron was nearby with this potion in it." Hermione held up the vial. "The Room of Requirement gave me the spell necessary to analyze it on a basic level. I know that there were extra ingredients put in that weren't supposed to be there. But I don't know what to do with that information." To her horror, her voice quivered a little as she finished speaking.

"The pressure's probably not helping," he said gently, watching her with sympathetic eyes. "I know the spells you're talking about, Hermione. Why don't you give me the vial and let me help you look into it? I've cast the more in-depth analyzation spells before. They may give us more insight."

Her fingers closed around the vial protectively. "I..." Hermione trailed off. She knew that Remus was just trying to help, but this was her _only way_ of finding out what had happened. If it disappeared, or if Remus couldn't be trusted after all, Harry and Ginny might _never_ wake up. Remus said nothing and waited patiently, his hand extended, allowing her to make up her mind. Finally, Hermione summoned her courage, reached out, and placed it in his hand. "Please be careful."

"I will, I promise. Listen, why don't you come to the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning and we can look at it together?" he suggested. "Bring that book with you. I'll write you an excuse for your classes."

"Alright. I have to go, Remus. I'll see you then." Tucking her wand back into her robes, Hermione walked past him. She had missed more classes in her sixth year than in all of the other years combined, but with everything that had been going on, she was finding it hard to care, and if it meant finding out what was going on with Harry and Ginny, it was worth it.

It didn't take her long to walk the rest of the way to the Astronomy Tower. Draco was sitting on one of the windowsills waiting for her, but she was surprised to see the young girl sitting next to him. Hermione struggled to place her as she pushed the door closed and walked across the room. Only when the girl turned around, revealing deep violet eyes framed by long, dark brown hair, did she recognize her. Astoria Greengrass. She glanced between the two of them curiously, wondering what Astoria was doing with Draco in the middle of the night. Was there something going on between them? The resulting flash of jealously that lit through her at the thought was not appreciated, and she tried hard to ignore it.

"Hullo," she said lamely.

"You're late, Granger," Draco said without glancing back at her.

"I had to curse my dorm mates before I could slip out," Hermione replied, not sorry in the least. "What did you send me that note for, anyway?"

"He didn't. I did," said Astoria, curling one of her legs underneath her. "I didn't think you would meet me unless you knew Draco was coming as well. I was... I wanted... Ginny. Is she... alright?"

Hermione blinked at her, surprised. "What does it matter to you?"

Astoria frowned. No, it was more of a pout. "It doesn't."

Understanding hit Hermione so hard that she rocked backwards on her heels. "You're _friends_," she breathed. A lot of Ginny's odd behaviour over the past few years made sense. Mysterious letters that she refused to share. The Slytherin students she occasionally spoke to in the hallways. Times when she had gone off to visit people, but avoided mentioning _who_ she was visiting. She watched Astoria's cheeks turn a light pink color and knew that she was correct.

"We're acquaintances. Snape partners us up in Potions class sometimes. It's not like I care or anything," she said quickly. "I was just wondering how she was doing, that's all."

"Ginny will be fine," Hermione told her, warming slightly towards the younger girl at the obvious look of relief on Astoria's face. "She hasn't woken up yet, but Remus and I are going to be working on figuring out what happened."

"So the werewolf is back in the castle, is he?" Draco drawled, finally twisting around.

"Yes, he's back, and Remus is more than just a werewolf," she sighed. "He's a good man, Draco." The sound of his given name still sounded odd on her lips, but the magic invoked by Lucius's disowning would not allow anyone to refer to him by 'Malfoy' any longer. "You'd know that if you stopped being so concerned with your damned pureblood prejudice."

Draco just snorted.

"Was that the only reason you called me up here?" Hermione asked tiredly, her gaze focusing more on Astoria then Draco.

"Yes," said Draco.

"No," Astoria corrected, jabbing him in the side with a well-placed elbow. "Granger, I'm sure you've researching what happened to Ginny and Potter. Research faster. You have to wake them up and soon."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

Astoria looked uncomfortable. "Does it matter?"

Folding her arms, Hermione frowned. "I have a bunch of other things on the go at the same time," she said dismissively. It wasn't exactly a lie if she was only making it sound like something else might be more important, right? "Unless you can give me a good reason, at least I know that Harry and Ginny can't be touched by Dumbledore or Voldemort like this."

Draco looked up at her sharply, but it was Astoria who spoke. "Have you ever heard of partner magic?"

"Partner magic?" The slightly unfamiliar term forced her to stop and think for a few moments. Gradually, she remembered reading a little bit about it in one of her Ancient Runes texts. "Isn't that where two wizards join their magic together? It's illegal."

"It's not illegal. It's just… frowned upon," said Astoria hastily.

The pieces came together, slotting perfectly into place, and Hermione felt like hitting her head against the wall. "You and Ginny?" she guessed wearily.

Slowly, Astoria nodded. "We found out about it in our second year," she said haltingly. "Ginny saw it as a way to guard against another possession attempt. We've been… training our magic together for the past four years. I've always been able to feel her, even when we're not actually connected. I could tell where she was and something of what she was feeling." Her words came in a jumbled rush. "But now I can't. Ever since she and Harry did whatever they did, the place where she used to be is a total _blank_. And I snuck into the Hospital Wing last night to see her, and my magic didn't recognize hers at all. She's changed. There was no place for me anymore." She stopped abruptly and bit her lip, like she was afraid she had said too much.

The words were slow to process, but once they had, Hermione felt herself pale. Partner magic, once it was built up between two people - particularly for as log as Astoria and Ginny had apparently been at it - was supposed to last forever. Nothing should have been able to destroy that kind of bond… and yet, something had. Her mind whirled, struggling to figure out what could have possibly gone so wrong with the spell that Harry and Ginny had been casting. Bringing Ginny into the Potter/Black family shouldn't have disrupted her ties to Astoria. She'd known that something had gone _seriously_ wrong, but this just brought the matter home.

"I'll find out," she said breathlessly. "I promise you, Astoria. I'll find out."

"Thank you," Astoria mumbled, folding her hands in her lap. "Will you let me know what you find out?"

"I will," Hermione promised. Astoria looked unbearably young at that moment. Both she and Draco did. It hurt to see. She had to look away. "I have Remus to help. Werewolf or not, I know that he can be trusted. Don't worry. Between the two of us, we'll be able to wake Harry and Ginny up. And soon." Her voice rang out with authority, hiding what she was truly feeling. Fear.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Quite a few people were curious about what happened between Harry and Ginny… wonder no more. A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope that the end is clear, but as always, if it's not just leave me a (logged in) review and I'll try to answer any questions you might have. Enjoy!

Note: I apologize for anyone who got more than one alert for this chapter. I think everyone has a love/hate relationship with this site and lately it's been more hate than love, at least for me.

* * *

To say that Severus Snape was not pleased when he received an early morning summons from the headmaster was an understatement. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from his latest invention and placed a stasis charm so that it wouldn't be ruined in his absence. There was no point in continuing; he knew from previous experience that if he ignored the call, Dumbledore would show up on his doorstep, and that was the_ last_ thing he wanted. Once the headmaster was inside his chambers, he wouldn't leave for hours, not until Severus had his first class. That was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his morning.

Wearing a sour look that sent more than one student hurrying out of his way, he swept through the halls and up to the Headmaster's office, where the guardian leapt aside for him after a muttered "Lemon drops". Surprisingly, he was not greeted with a jovial smile and greeting as he entered the room, which immediately set his inner alarm off, though his face remained calm and composed. A pensive Dumbledore was never a good thing. It was with a fair amount of trepidation that he took his normal seat in front of the Headmaster's desk and waved off the absent offer of a lemon drop.

"You've not heard anything from Voldemort lately, have you?" Dumbledore asked, setting the tin back down on the desk.

"No. He hasn't called a meeting in some time," Severus admitted uneasily. The Dark Lord had never been silent for so long, and he was starting to get worried. His only saving grace was that other Death Eaters hadn't heard from him either, meaning that Severus's delicate position as spy probably hadn't been discovered. On the other hand, it likely meant that Voldemort was planning something truly heinous. He wasn't sure which would be worse.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, looking preoccupied, and moved on to the real reason for the meeting. "I've just been to visit young Mr Potter and Ginevra in the Hospital Wing," he said.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Unlike the others professors, who all seemed to think that the two children had been the targets of an unfortunate attack, he strongly suspected that whatever had afflicted Potter and Ginevra had been done by their own hands. Several ingredients had gone missing from his potions cabinet, and the theft had Potter written all over it. He had done some research into their affliction at Dumbledore's request, but with no actual potion to analyze, there wasn't much that Severus could do. The traditional methods of awakening them hadn't worked, and as far as Madame Pomfrey could tell, they were merely sleeping, which wasn't necessarily cause for alarm in his opinion. Any vacation from Potter's obnoxiousness was alright with him.

"I suppose they've finally awakened, then?" he asked, already dreading the next sixth year Potions class. How that boy had gotten an O for his OWLs, he'd never know.

"Not yet, actually, though there are signs that they are close to it," answered the headmaster. He tapped his fingers together, frowning. "Truth be told, Severus, I was somewhat pleased by Ronald Weasley's brash actions this year. I made the decision some time ago that it wouldn't be good for Harry to be too attached to anyone. The death of Sirius Black nearly killed Harry as well. I wanted him to become more secluded. It's good for him to have friends that he is willing fight for, but no one close enough that he would not be willing to give up his life to defeat the Dark Lord if necessary. I'm afraid Ginevra has made that infinitely more difficult."

"Why's that?" Severus muttered, making an effort to hide the queasiness that Dumbledore's words had invoked. The old man could pretend all he liked that he cared about Harry, but sometimes it seemed like his true intent was to end the war and sacrifices like Potter and Severus himself be damned.

"I believe they have formed a soul bond."

Those eight simple words changed everything. Suddenly Potter, whom Severus had never seen as more than an annoying child who would have a better chance of being adopted by Severus than of beating Voldemort, actually looked like he had a decent chance at winning the war. He shifted his weight slightly. "They're soul mates," he guessed.

"Yes." Dumbledore sighed. "You see my dilemma. I believe Harry may need to die to fully defeat Voldemort, but he will never agree to die if he has bonded with Ginevra."

"You can't break the bond," Severus said immediately, hoping against hope that Dumbledore wouldn't even conceive of such cruelty. Even if it could be done, Severus knew that he would do everything in his power to stop him. He didn't like the Potter boy, but he would never allow that to happen to Lily's child.

"I will do what is necessary, Severus." There was a cold glint in those pale blue eyes that Severus had never seen before. "I will not let Voldemort win this war."

"Potter will be stronger this way," Severus pointed out. Much as he hated to extol the virtues of any Gryffindor… "Ginevra is an exceptionally strong young witch as it is. Bonded together, even the Dark Lord would have difficulty defeating the two of them."

Dumbledore merely nodded and settled back in his chair. "In any case, I would like you to help me watch them, Severus. Keep an eye out for anything strange or unusual. There are different levels of bonding, even between soul mates, and I need to know what level they have reached."

"Very well," he murmured. Realizing that their meeting was over, he stood up and nodded to Fawkes when the phoenix let loose with an approving trill. Silently, he turned and swept from the office, his mind spinning. He would do as the headmaster had asked, but that didn't mean he would report _everything _he learned back to the man. Severus was used to telling one of his masters only what the man wanted to hear. It would be no different if he were to do the same thing with the other, as long as it was in the name of Lily and protecting the only living link to her that mattered.

**NIR**

The next morning after a sleepless night, Hermione joined Remus in the Hospital Wing bright and early, not even bothering to bring her class books along. She wasn't leaving until they had figured out what the problem was. To her surprise, Chance Astrum was seated beside the bed, but although he smiled and nodded in her direction, she didn't even notice. Her eyes had gone straight to the sight of Harry and Ginny curled up in the same bed together. Harry was lying on his side with his right arm draped over Ginny's hip. Ginny was on her side as well, with her right hand clutching Harry's pyjama top. Their left hands were intertwined and draped across the pillow in between their faces. It was adorable and made Hermione instantly wish she had a camera. Where was Colin Creevey when you needed him?

"Cute, isn't it?" Astrum said behind her, his eyes twinkling at her reaction. "They switched positions sometime late last night, but they haven't let go of each other since we moved them into the same bed. Poppy tried to pry them apart without success this morning. I think they're staying like that come hell or high water."

With effort, Hermione tore her eyes away and twisted to look at him. "Why did she try to separate them?" she asked, upset in spite of herself. Obviously it was breaking the rules for two students to share a bed, but Harry and Ginny looked so comfortable together. If she were only just meeting them for the first time, she would have sworn that they had some relationship beyond that of just friends. She'd never seen Harry hold onto someone as tightly as he was holding onto Ginny.

"Protocol, knowing Poppy, but then Dumbledore came in, and he just wanted to see what would happen." There was a dangerous edge to Astrum's voice that was familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. He continued, "When physical methods didn't work, he decided to try doing it by magic. I don't think he was entirely prepared for the backlash of magic that threw him against the wall."

Hermione gasped. "Harry and Ginny did that?" she said, awed and a little amused.

"It was excellent to watch," Astrum assured her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I don't think Dumbledore knew what hit him. He gave up after that."

"But… why would they attack Dumbledore?" Placing her bag on one of the empty beds, Hermione approached her unconscious friends cautiously, half afraid that the same thing would happen to her. When nothing did, she paused beside the bed and reached out to gently brush a few strands of hair out of Ginny's face.

"It's a natural reaction, Hermione," Remus said as he emerged from the Hospital Wing's bathroom. "Harry and Ginny didn't do it on purpose. Their magic was trying to protect them. You should feel fortunate that you were able to get so close. Since Dumbledore tried using magic to separate them, no one except for Professor Astrum and me has been able to approach. A shield forms to stop the progress of anyone else. Harry must trust you very deeply to allow you to get so close."

"I'm his best friend," Hermione said sadly, hoping that the jealousy she was feeling wasn't evident in her face or voice. She had convinced herself that she was ready for Harry and Ginny to become a couple, but she was realizing that she wasn't as prepared as she'd thought. Behind her, Remus and Astrum exchanged compassionate glances before Remus stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of a soul bond, Hermione?" he asked gently.

"A soul bond?" she echoed, searching the vast recesses of her mind for the unfamiliar term. At last, she was forced to shake her head. Her temporary bout of jealousy was swept aside in a wave of burning curiosity. "What is it?"

"Illegal, for one thing," said Astrum, leaning back in his chair. "The Ministry outlawed the practice years ago because it was seen as being too dangerous."

"It sounds right up Harry's alley, then," she said with a half-hearted smile, figuring that was why Astrum was there. "Is that what happened to Harry and Ginny? It's not going to hurt them, will it?"

"No, though it will probably cause a few problems when they first wake up. A soul bond, Hermione, is essentially exactly what it sounds like. It's when the actual souls of two people become bound together. You have heard of the concept of soul mates, correct?"

The world threatened to tilt under Hermione's feet. "Yes…"

"Originally, a soul bond could only be formed between soul mates," Remus explained. "All soul mates have a natural bond, but it can be made more powerful by ritual magic. Eventually, people grew so jealous of that bond that a process was created to ensure that it could happen between _any_ two individuals as long as there was a pre-existing bond between them. They didn't even have to be lovers. So soul bonds could be created between siblings or even friends. However, a soul bond between soul mates has always been the strongest kind of bond. It's completely unbreakable."

Hermione put a hand to her head. "Let me get this straight. You think that Harry and Ginny are soul mates and that they've created a soul bond between them?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "I'm afraid so. Do you have that book that you mentioned finding with the two of them?"

"It's in my bag." Hermione turned away and went back to the bed. She was slower than normal at pulling it out of her bag because she was glad for the chance to be able to compose herself before she faced the two men again. A soul bond? Soul mates? It was like something out of a fairy tale, but not, because it was happening to her two best friends. Swiping a hand quickly over her eyes, she picked up the book and opened it to the correct page before handing it over to Remus.

He glanced down at the page, his lips moving silently as he read. At last, he nodded, an expression of weariness passing over his face. "Yes, it's as we expected," he said tiredly. "I recognize the spell they were trying to use. It really _was _designed to bring someone into a family, though it's supposed to be done under Ministry supervision. The two of them got that much right. But what they _didn't_ know was that they were soul mates, which changed everything. Thanks to the additional ingredients added to the potion, the ritual was modified and brought their bond into full effect instead."

"Wait. Additional _ingredients_?" Hermione said sharply, focusing on that while her mind fought to process everything she'd just been told. "The spell I cast only found one!"

"I used the more advanced version," Remus told her. "The one that catalogues every step taken with the potion. Harry and Ginny made the potion correctly up until the point when it was left to simmer. That's when someone - I doubt it was either of them - changed the fire to _phoenix fire_ and then added phoenix tears to the potion. It changed the potion to something we've never seen before, and that activated a soul bond."

"Phoenix fire." She sank down onto the bed, staring up at him in a daze. Of course the spell she had cast wouldn't have picked up on that. It was designed to analyze the ingredients in the potion and nothing else. Once she'd heard about the phoenix tears, she had stopped looking for any other answers. Hermione shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So what does this mean for Harry and Ginny?"

"That's the thing about soul bonds. They're different for everyone," Astrum said, rising to his feet. "No documented case is exactly the same. We won't know what's going to happen until those two wake up."

"And when will that be?"

The two men exchanged worried looks. "By all rights, they should have already. We don't know why they're still unconscious," Remus admitted. "It's normal for newly bonded mates to sleep while the bond forms, but it should have done so within the first twenty-four to forty-eight hours. This is unprecedented."

"So we're no closer to finding an answer." Her shoulders slumped.

"Having them in the same bed seems to have put us a step closer. Ginny actually woke up for a moment yesterday, and both of them having been showing more signs of life in the past day than they have in weeks." Remus looked at Astrum for a moment, and then focused back on Hermione. "You know as it gets closer to... that time of the month... my senses get stronger. I can smell that their scents are starting to become similar, and allowing them physical contact appears to have sped the process up."

Hermione sighed to herself and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, do you know if Harry accomplished his goal or not?" she asked finally. She wanted to be able to do research, or concoct a potion, or do _something_ other than just sit there and feel helpless.

Astrum's mouth twitched. "I'll say he did."

"Chance." Remus gave the other man a look that silenced him. "Hermione, perhaps I didn't make it clear enough. Soul bonds between soul mates are unbreakable. Permanent. Even if they choose not to consummate the bond." He blushed faintly and cleared his throat. "In the eyes of the wizarding world, Harry and Ginny are legally married now."

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered, overwhelmed. They'd fucked up even more than she had expected. On the one hand, it was good news. Ginny was desperately in love with Harry and always would be, and Harry was starting to fall for her, too. But on the other hand, they were just fifteen and sixteen years old, and that was young for that kind of commitment. She propped her chin on her hands and stared at them speculatively, wondering if this would be for the better, or if things would go downhill. "Who added the phoenix tears and fire to the potion? Where would you even_ get_ those kinds of ingredients?"

"We don't know that either," Remus admitted. "Both of those items are exceedingly rare. In fact, the only way you could get phoenix fire was if - " He stopped speaking suddenly as understanding dawned. Astrum appeared to be on the same wavelength, for the man nodded at Remus before he turned and strode out of the Hospital Wing. Remus looked back at Hermione and said, "Only a phoenix could conjure up phoenix fire. And as far as I know, there's only one phoenix around Hogwarts."

"Fawkes," Hermione breathed. She'd never met the phoenix before, but Harry had told her the story of his battle in the Chamber of Secrets many times. Quickly, she began trying to remember everything she had ever read about phoenixes. Many people considered them to be creatures of rebirth due to the fact that they possessed burning days. They were generally attracted to people who were starting over, both literally and metaphorically. Dumbledore was rumoured to have first been seen with Fawkes not long after the final battle with Grindlewald, when the wizarding world had been granted a new lease on life. As far as she knew, Fawkes had remained with him since that time, though the phoenix was free to leave at any time: no one had the power to keep a phoenix that did not want to be kept, not even Albus Dumbledore. But in the meantime, the two of them had formed a partnership of sorts. So had Fawkes acted on his own, or had Dumbledore asked him to interfere?

Her head was starting to ache with all of the information she had just been told, but now that they were alone, Hermione knew there was one more question she had to ask. "Remus, why is Dumbledore acting like this?" she asked tiredly. "He hasn't talked to Harry at all this year as far as I know. He tried to use Occlumency on Ginny. Harry told me that he visited Gringotts, and Dumbledore had hidden a bunch of information from him. And he hasn't even made an attempt to advise Harry on what to do with the whole bond situation, which is partly what led to this." She gestured to Ginny and Harry.

"I wish I could tell you," Remus said quietly. There was so much sympathy in his warm amber eyes that Hermione swallowed hard. "Professor Dumbledore was a very strong, wise man when he was younger, but that much stress, combined with old age, is enough to make anyone choose the wrong path." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "It pains me to say it, but honestly, I can no longer believe that he has Harry's best interests at heart. He seems bent on winning the war no matter what the cost. Admirable until you realize that it could end up meaning that we lose Harry."

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms loosely around her stomach. She would have liked nothing more at that moment than to lay her head on Remus's shoulder and cry until she fell asleep, but she stayed where she was sitting. "He was supposed to be the one person we could trust," she said dully.

"Come here, Hermione." A hand came around her elbow and urged her to stand. Hermione obediently rose and allowed Remus to lead her over to one of the beds. He helped her to sit down and then put something into her hands. She drank the potion and, seconds later, felt exhaustion sweeping over her in a blinding wave. Remus took the vial from her limp fingers and gently pushed her down so that her head was on the pillow. He remained standing beside her until she sank into a deep sleep.

**NIR**

_Every muscle in her body ached unbearably. It felt like she - no, like _they_ had been fighting for so long, but they were only losing ground. She'd known that he was there on the other side of the pearly white river, fighting just as hard as she was, but there was no way to get to him. Every time she even thought about stopping the battle so that she could find some way to reach him, the shadows would threaten to converge on her, driving her back towards the river. Something in her rebelled at the thought of the river. However peaceful it might like, it was dangerous, and she knew that if she stepped inside, she would disappear forever. Better to stay where she was and battle the shadows no matter how exhausted it left her or how much she wanted to be by his side._

_Then something changed. The misty, pearly river separating them changed, growing thinner and smaller. She could actually_ see_ him now, and she imagined that he could see her in return. They were close enough to reach out and touch if she had been willing to plunge a hand into the depths of the river. Once in a while, he would glance over at her, and she would see his emerald eyes flash with determination and heartbreak, because he felt the same way; they were trapped in an endless fight that they couldn't lose, but the outcome felt inevitable. His lips would part in a small smile - only for her, she knew - before he would turn back to face the shadow that was even larger than the one that she was facing. How he had been able to keep a shadow of that magnitude at bay, she had no idea. Her own strength was threatening to give way beneath the never-ending onslaught._

_Another foot lost. She stumbled backwards and the edges of her hair caught in the gently flowing river. Panic laced through her and she staggered forward, nearly ending up in the shadow. Caught between a rock and a hard place, she wavered, her magic falling in useless tatters around her feet. Which fate would ultimately be worse? Would it be easier to end it all by giving herself over to the shadow that was threatening to engulf everything already? Or should she trust her life to the river and plunge herself into its depths? She felt frozen, like the shadows had seeped inside and turned her heart to ice, and she couldn't turn to face _him_ no matter how much she wanted to see his face at that moment._

_Suddenly, a soft, soothing sound echoed through the air. The song wove a spell around her, holding the shadows at bay and thawing the ice that had overwhelmed her heart. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling like the sun - yes, she remembered the sun now - had come through. Behind her, his knees hit the ground as he, too, was affected by the sweet sounds. Unexpectedly, she felt like there was hope - she could remember that, now, too - and she twisted, looking into his eyes. She knew him, though she couldn't recall his name. _

_"I love you," she realized, looking through the river at him._

_He looked back and didn't speak, but it was all there in his eyes as he picked himself up off of the ground. The song grew brighter and stronger as they stepped forward as one, willingly throwing their bodies into the river. Whether through the current or the force of their own desires, she didn't know, but their bodies came together, and she clung to his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Even though she'd spent hours (days? weeks?) being afraid of the pearly river, she was no longer frightened. It wrapped around them like a cocoon, shielding them from the subdued shadows. It sank into their skin, leaving them with a feeling like they had just drunk pure, untainted sunlight; it was a glorious warmth from within that couldn't be contained._

_The world exploded and the shadows screamed in agony as they were destroyed. She wanted to scream, too, as they were both torn apart, but there was no chance. And by the time they were forged as one-in-two, she couldn't remember why she wanted to._

**NIR**

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she took in a quick, sharp breath that hurt. Her whole body stung with pain, like she'd been running for hours. No, not running - _fighting_. Vague memories of her time spent fighting against that shadow flitted through her mind at a pace too fast for her to understand. She tried to put a hand to her head, but something was holding it down. Feeling weak, she forced her eyes open and turned her head to see that familiar emerald green eyes were staring back at her. Harry managed a faint smile that was accompanied by a grimace, like it hurt him to smile just as much as it had hurt her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tiredly.

"I've been better," Ginny replied, allowing her head to fall back down against the pillow. She probably should have been a little concerned about the fact that she was in bed with Harry Potter again, but she hurt too much for that. "What happened?"

"We were fighting..." His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I remember... that shadow. It felt like..."

"Voldemort," they said together. Ginny shivered as she recalled her first year and how it had felt when Tom Riddle cast the spell to drain her life force, like a cold, slimy darkness creeping up on her. It had been a struggle to keep her head above it, and that was exactly how the shadows had been in her dream, except that Harry had been there to fight with her. She tilted her head to look at him.

"I don't think we did the spell right," she said.

Harry didn't say anything. He was staring at her with wide eyes. "Say that again," he instructed quickly.

"Say what?" But even as she said it, Ginny understood what he'd been getting at. She'd been speaking... without moving her mouth. And then she realized that she hadn't been _speaking_ at all, but that she'd been_ thinking_ and the words had been received by Harry anyway. Her eyes went wide with shock and she sat up. Pain shot through her instantly and she groaned, doubling over with a silent curse.

"Lay down," Harry commanded out loud, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back down. "It hurts." The two of them shifted gingerly on the bed until they had found a comfortable enough position. Ginny was flat on her back and Harry was on his side, facing her. Almost automatically, their hands laced together as she tilted her head to look up into his green eyes.

"_Can you hear this?_" she thought.

Slowly, he nodded. "_**Yes, I can,**_" he thought back, and it was the weirdest experience in the world to _hear_ someone speaking, but not see their lips move.

"_Harry, what happened to us?_" she asked anxiously.

Harry shook his head and then grimaced at the resulting pain that shot through his head and down his neck. Ginny felt phantom pain sliding down her neck and shivered as he thought, "_**I don't know. I remember performing the spell and drinking the potion... and then the next thing I knew, I was fighting that bloody shadow.**_" He gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, and she felt her own pain ease at the steady motion, like he was rubbing her neck instead. "_**You were there, too, weren't you?**_"

"_Yes._" Dismissing her neck for the moment, she recalled her fear of the misty river and how convinced she had been that it would change everything if she dared get too close. Well, that had definitely been true. "_Obviously something went wrong._"

"_**Obviously,**_" he answered, making a face. But he squeezed her hand gently to take the sting out of his comment and gave her a tentative smile. The moment was ruined when both of them looked up at the sound of footsteps outside the Hospital Wing door. By unspoken, mutual agreement, they closed their eyes and pretended like they were still sleeping as the door opened and the footsteps proceeded inside.

Someone sighed. "They moved position, but otherwise, it looks like there's no change."

"_Remus!_" she thought, startled, and felt a wave of shock that was most definitely not her own. Ginny clenched her hands into fists and fought back panic that she wasn't even sure belonged to her. Too much was happening at once.

"Nothing at all?" someone else asked, sounding disappointed. More footsteps approached their bed.  
"I was sure that Fawkes would have an effect on them."

That was Professor Astrum. Something niggled at her mind, something important, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was something about Astrum, though. "_Come on, what is it?_" she thought impatiently.

"_**What's what?**_" Harry thought back.

"Don't worry, alright? Harry and Ginny will both be fine. We'll bring Fawkes back in the morning and if that doesn't work, we'll try something else, Padfoot."

Harry went stiff.

Ginny's eyes flew open as a memory crashed over her. "_That's _what."

* * *

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. I'm glad that everyone likes the direction the story is taking. There's no confrontation between Harry and Dumbledore yet... but rest assured, it's coming. Harry has such a temper that there's no way it could be avoided! Now, I did have a reviewer who complained about the fact that I had made a point of distinguishing whether it was Harry or Ginny thinking through their bond. Well, I'm sorry, but I've come up with a way to tell them apart and I'm keeping it. I think it's easier for both me and the readers so there's no chance of confusion. See below:

"Normal speech"  
\_Harry's thoughts to Ginny_\  
/_Ginny's thoughts to Harry_/

* * *

Charlie Weasley folded his arms and stared silently at the young woman that was sitting across from him. Nymphadora Tonks raised an eyebrow and smiled back at him with perfect innocence, but there was no way she could hide the hope shining in her eyes. It was giving him a headache. "Explain to me again why you want a dragon's heartstring?" he said slowly, hoping that a second time around would make a little more sense than the first.

Tonks sighed, her face falling. "I already went through the whole story," she complained. "Come on, Charlie. It's going to take me ages to beg forgiveness from Hermione for even telling you in the first place. She'll be furious that I didn't discuss it with her before I did, even though she put me in charge of collecting the ingredients for the potion." She muttered something less than flattering before looking back up at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me go through it again!" Leaning forward, she gave him her best pout and purposely turned her hair an attractive shade of chestnut brown with red and gold highlights. It fell around her face in a cascade of silk. "I know you heard me the first time. A second run won't change things."

"I did hear you; I just don't really want to believe it." Charlie rubbed his head and sighed. What had happened to the Hogwarts he remembered? Merlin, when he'd attended the school, the worst thing he'd faced was that time that Slytherin won the Cup over Gryffindor. He couldn't believe what Tonks had suggested - that a Death Eater from the infamous Carrow family had broken into the school and used an Unforgiveable on his little brother. Yet at the same time, he was scared to realize that it made a lot of sense. Ron might have been stubborn, and sometimes he wasn't overly bright, but he was not the kind of person who would act as cruelly and blindly as he had been without outside interference.

"I didn't want to at first either," Tonks admitted, sitting back in her chair. She crossed one of her legs over the other and bounced a little, like it was hard to sit still. "I think the war is getting a lot worse than Dumbledore wants to let on."

Unfortunately, Charlie could believe_ that_ with no problems. It was hard being stuck in Romania and having to hear everything second hand. He couldn't always believe everything he was told because news often became distorted through people's personal opinions, and often, he felt like an afterthought. Living so far away meant that he couldn't really help or offer support, as Romania was mostly removed from the war that was consuming Britain. When Bill had told him about Ginny and Ron, he'd been absolutely staggered, hardly able to believe that things could have gone so wrong between the youngest Weasley siblings. More and more, he was beginning to wonder whether his dream job was worth being left out of the loop.

"I can get you the dragon's heartstring," he said finally, glancing back at her. "One of the dragons in the keep passed away not too long ago. He was an old boy, but it shouldn't make a difference for the potion you need it for. There's a spell that can preserve the heartstring to keep it fresh. It has to be cast every hour, though."

"Can you teach it to me?" Tonks asked, looking a little worried. She had talents in many (often underappreciated) areas, but picking up spells quickly had never been her strongest point. Dragon heartstrings were extremely rare, and it was nearly impossible for anyone who wasn't a wand maker or a dragon handler to get their hands on one unless you had a fortune in gold to pay out. She didn't want to ruin their only chance by screwing up the spell; this was too important.

"No need." Charlie stood up and reached out a hand to help her do the same. Tonks took his hand and rose, blushing when she tripped on the edge of the table. He just smiled and tightened his grip, keeping her from falling. "I can keep the spell active myself. I'm going to return with you."

"But what about your job?" Tonks asked, startled. She was delighted by the thought of Charlie returning with her – it would be nice to have someone else on their side, and she could tell that Charlie was unbiased enough to be that person – but she hadn't come with the intention of asking him to leave his job.

Charlie sighed. He did hate to give up his job working with the dragons, but he knew that it was past time he returned to the war. There was no way he would be able to hide out here forever, not with the way things had been going. "I need to start doing my share of the work," he told her with a crooked, half-hearted smile. "From the sound of things, you guys could use some more support. Besides, I'm sure that my job will still be open to me if I ever want to come back."

Tonks looked at him thoughtfully for a minute before she smiled. "You're a good man, Charlie Weasley," she said softly.

He blushed and looked away, hoping that she hadn't caught the color flooding into his cheeks. It was the curse of his family to blush easily, and it was something he had never been able to overcome. "Come on. We'll go talk to Droven and he'll be able to get the heartstring ready for us while I pack," he mumbled, wondering why her presence was affecting him so much. Normally he didn't mind being around women. After all, his brother was marrying a part-veela, and there was no doubt that Fleur Delacour was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever had the fortune of seeing. But there was just something about Tonks that was appealing on a more basic level; maybe the way that she had never tried to be anything except what she was. She had been honest with him from the moment she stepped into his tent, and that was a rare trait to find in someone.

"You have a beautiful place here," she said admiringly, distracting him from his thoughts. Charlie glanced up and around with an expression of pride. Their group was one of the largest and most skilled in the world when it came to dragons. It had taken a lot of work to get to where he was now. Everywhere he looked he saw the intelligent creatures he loved so much, and that was something that he would sorely miss.

"We do what we can for the dragons," he answered. "They're really delicate creatures even though they're so large. People are destroying them because they don't understand, you know. I've enjoyed being able to protect them." He stared for a long time at one of his favourite dragons. She was of an unidentified species, possibly a crossbreed, with golden scales and intelligent sky blue eyes. Charlie had always been one of her preferred Handlers, and she would give in to him when no one else could even get close to her. Her name was Sky, and she was undoubtedly the one he would miss the most. Almost as though she knew what he was thinking, Sky's head swung around and she blinked at him lazily.

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder, and when he glanced down at Tonks, she was looking up at him with compassion in her eyes. She looked past him towards Sky and said, "We have a few minutes before we have to go. Would you - could you introduce me to her?"

Charlie grinned, pleased by the thought that she was willing to approach a creature that so many considered dangerous. "Of course. Right this way." He took her hand and led her across the enclosure towards Sky's pen. Tonks came willingly, and as they approached, her hair turned a brilliant shade of gold and her eyes a stunning sky blue. Sky snorted and leaned down to eye Tonks warily. After a moment, she huffed and looked at Charlie as though to say, who is this strange human that is copying me?

"Tonks, this is Sky. Sky, this is one of my friends from back home," Charlie told the dragon. "Be nice, okay?"

Tonks chuckled when Sky snorted again. "I can already tell you have a wonderful relationship," she teased.

"The best." Smile softening, Charlie reached out and patted the golden scales, relishing the feel of it beneath his fingertips. It would be hard to leave Sky and all of the dragons, no matter how much he knew it was for the best. Tonks sidled closer and reached out to place her hand on Sky's hide. Their fingers brushed and their eyes met, and the understanding present in her face made him feel a little better. At least he wouldn't be alone when he returned.

**NIR**

"Harry! You're awake!" Astrum leapt backwards, his eyes wide with horror and shock. He just barely avoided crashing into the chair that was right behind him. Remus grabbed his arm and quickly shushed him before he woke up Hermione, who was still sleeping in the bed beside Harry's and Ginny's. Giving them all warning looks, Remus pulled the curtains around the bed and cast the strongest privacy and silencing charms that he knew of. If Dumbledore or Pomfrey had planted spells to watch over the unconscious students, he didn't want them knowing any more than was absolutely necessary.

"Remus, what's going on?" Ginny fought to push herself into a sitting position, only both she and Harry were still wincing with pain. Remus finally conjured several spare pillows for the two of them to lean back against, and that appeared to help.

"You've been asleep for over two weeks now," he told them. "It's almost the end of November."

"Two _weeks_?" Her eyes widening, Ginny's face turned pale as she thought about the implications of her OWLs. "Oh my god. I'm never going to catch up."

\_Yes you will. I'll help you,_\ Harry told her silently. Out loud, he said, "Before you get into that, what did you mean when you called him Padfoot?"

Astrum took a deep breath. His expression was strained when he lifted his wand and pointed it at himself, muttering a few unfamiliar words under his breath. Ginny held her breath as his body began to change, becoming a few inches taller and a little more slender, though still well muscled. Brown hair changed to sleek black locks, and brown eyes became familiar grey that flashed pure silver when angered. Sirius Black ducked his head and looked at both of them, looking more like a little boy awaiting a scolding than like an escaped convict hiding right under the nose of the Ministry. Harry's grip on her hand became slack as he stared at his godfather, and she felt waves of shock and disbelief radiating off of him.

"Sirius?" Ginny was the one who ventured to speak his name out loud. It rolled off of her lips and into her heart, warming her from the inside out as tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered seeing him standing over her earlier but she'd been so certain that it had been a part of her strange dreams that she'd dismissed the idea. "Oh my god, it wasn't a dream. You really are alive!"

He nodded and smiled hesitantly. "I am."

"How?" she asked, darting a worried look at Harry. He had yet to say or do anything but stare.

"Dumbledore." Sirius practically spat the name as rage flashed in his eyes. "Every member of the Order of the Phoenix was given a special portkey that was designed to carry them to safety if anything went wrong. It could be activated by either us or by Dumbledore himself. Right after Bellatrix's curse hit me, but before I fell into the veil, Dumbledore activated my portkey. I was transported to a small house on the other side of the world, and he left me there for days while he sorted through things here. By the time he found me, I was half-dead. While I was semi-conscious, he forced me to swear an Oath that I wouldn't tell Harry or anyone else that I was alive for as long as he was acting in your best interests." He directed a pleading look at Harry. "I would have lost my magic if I had told you."

_\So your magic was more important than me?\_The stray thought flashed through Harry's mind and slid right into hers. Ginny couldn't help but wince. She knew that Harry hadn't meant to share it with her; there was far too much pain accompanying the thought for that.

"I wanted to be there for you," Sirius went on. "I couldn't stand staying away from you or Moony any longer. I had to come back. Dumbledore had set me up in a new life, but..." A small smirk slid over his face "after the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor mysteriously decided that he had to leave, I seized my chance and put myself up for the position. It wasn't like Dumbledore could risk turning me down. If he had, I would have told you and damned the consequences."

"You've been alive all this time," Harry said. He didn't sound quite right. His voice was flat. "And you never told me."

Sirius looked nervous. "I wanted to, Harry," he whispered. "Oh Merlin, you had no idea how hard it was keeping this from you. I created the defence club so that we would spend more time together." He glanced at Ginny. "I thought that Ginny might recognize me and put two and two together. I knew she'd tell you straight away. It was the only thing I could think of."

"So that's why you asked me to help you teach the club!" Ginny said, understanding dawning. It was accompanied by a faint sting of hurt that it wasn't really because of her own talents, but she tried to ignore it.

"No," Sirius denied. "Ginny, I would have wanted your help either way. You're a very powerful young witch and I knew you'd be standing by Harry's side during the war." He swallowed hard, something unidentifiable flashing through his eyes before he looked away. "I wanted to prepare you by teaching you everything I could to help, since this is partly my fault."

"I don't believe this," Harry said hoarsely. He wanted to ask what Sirius meant by that, but he couldn't get his mind to move past the fact that his godfather was alive. \_It can't be true. It just can't!_\

Ginny fought back her tears at the overwhelming _pain_ that was coming off of Harry. "Sirius, could you… I'm sorry, we need…"

Understanding sparked in Sirius's face, and he nodded. A second later, there was a large black dog standing where he'd been. The grim barked and made a low whimpering sound. Harry just stared at him for several seconds before he closed his eyes. There was just too much going through his mind for him to be able to absorb it all at once. Sirius was _alive_. All of those days he'd spent at Privet Drive privately morning his godfather and the life they could have had together had all been for nothing because Sirius wasn't dead. And it was all Dumbledore's fault. His hands fisted unconsciously in the blanket as he felt a familiar swell of rage beginning in his chest. It was stronger than it had ever been before, and he knew he couldn't control it. Ginny gasped breathlessly beside him, and Sirius changed back quickly when he noticed that the vials on the nightstand were trembling. His eyes widened and he grabbed his wand.

"_Protego_!" he shouted seconds before the vials burst. Glass shot in every direction, but bounced harmlessly off of the shield that he had conjured. "Harry, are you alright? Harry?" He stepped forward uncertainly. Harry's eyes were still clenched tightly shut and he was shaking all over.

"Remus, could you help me?" Ginny said, wincing as she turned towards him. Her hands were shaking. "I think Harry and Sirius could use some time alone."

Nodding, Remus stepped closer and reached out, intending to help her off of the bed. When it became clear that even a little bit of movement was exceedingly painful for her, he gently scooped the young witch up in his arms and physically carried her out into the Hospital Wing, leaving Sirius alone with Harry. The man quickly took a seat next to his overwhelmed godson and reached out, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders. He began to speak in a low voice, letting random stories about him and the Marauders spill forth in the hopes that the sound of his voice would be enough to pull Harry back from wherever the boy had gone. Gradually, Harry's shaking stopped, and his body began to relax. After a long few minutes, his eyes flickered open to fixate on Sirius's face.

"You're really here?" he asked in a whisper. "Sirius. You came back."

"I never died, Harry," Sirius said, his eyes full of pain. He cupped Harry's cheek with his free hand, wishing with all of his might that he had the power to erase the desperate hope in Harry's face. His godson should never have to look like that. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to remain by your side from now on. I love you, Harry, and not just because you're James's son. I love _you_."

Unexpectedly, Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was to have someone comfort him when he cried the way that a parent would, and there was no need to feel awkward or childish about it. Unlike the Dursleys, Sirius did not scold him for crying; he took the younger boy into his arms and soothed Harry by gently stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort. Not once did he tell Harry to stop crying or that he should act more like a man. Harry clung to him, burying his face in Sirius's shirt, and finally found a way to let go.

Outside of the curtains, Ginny finally allowed the tears that she'd been fighting to keep back to stream freely down her face as Remus set her down on one of the spare beds. She could hardly breathe through the torrent of pain flowing through her, and she knew that nearly every bit of it belonged to Harry. /_Merlin, Harry, how did you bear it?_/ she asked silently, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking back and forth. The physical pain of moving was nothing compared to what Harry had been holding back for so many months.

She was only vaguely aware of someone tilting her head up. A vial was pressed to her lips and she drank willingly. The bitter taste of lavender and ginger spread across her tongue as a soothing wave of calm washed through her body, stemming the flood of emotion from Harry until she could think again. Ginny found herself blinking up at Remus, who was leaning over her with a worried expression. As soon as he saw that she was back with him, he smiled and looked relieved, but he didn't allow her to pull the vial of Calming Draught away until she had drunk the rest of it.

"Alright?" he asked once it was empty.

Ginny nodded, licking her lips and grimacing at the bitterness of the residual taste. "Yes, sorry," she said breathlessly. "I… I could feel everything Harry was feeling. It was…"

"Overwhelming," Remus filled in, and she nodded. "That's to be expected. Harry's never been the kind of person to deal with his emotions. He bottles them up until he explodes." A wry smile tugged at his lips. "Sometimes literally, as you saw. For someone like you who's not used to that, it would be overpowering. Is the Calming Draught helping?"

"Yes," she said after a moment's pause. "I can still feel his emotions, but it's like there's been a barrier dropped between us, so it's not as sharp."

"That's good. Are you in pain? I noticed you were wincing. I believe Madame Pomfrey has some mild healing potions. I'd ask her, but she's been summoned by the Headmaster. Good timing if you ask me. We'll help ourselves and she'll never know the difference." Quietly, Remus crossed the room to where the Healer kept most of her potions and began searching through the enormous stores. It took him a moment to find the correct vial, but he returned in due time. "Ginny, do you know what happened to you and Harry?" he asked as he handed her the tiny bottle.

"Yes and no," she said carefully, tipping the bottle and allowing the potion to slide straight down her throat. Instantly, the pain in her body eased, and she could tell that it had for Harry as well, though he likely hadn't noticed. "We were trying to... Well, Harry wanted to make me a member of his family." Suddenly embarrassed, she self-consciously dropped her gaze to the ground. "We looked for a spell that we thought would work and the Room of Requirement even gave us a translation, so we thought it was okay. Is that what went wrong? Did we pick the wrong spell?"

"It wasn't your fault," Remus told her, his voice oddly gentle. He took the vial and set it down next to the other empty one before he sat down beside her on the bed. "The spell was fine, and you couldn't have known about the changes to the potion, nor could you have known what it would result in."

"Hang on... changes to the potion?" She looked up and shook several strands of hair out of her face as she frowned at Remus. "What do you mean? Harry and I followed the instructions to the letter. I checked about half a dozen times. I wouldn't have let us just consume anything that was - "

"I know," he interrupted, holding up a hand to stem the flow of protests. "Like I said, it wasn't your fault. There was someone else there who changed the potion without your knowledge."

"Someone else - " Ginny cut herself off abruptly as she remembered the only other person, or rather, creature that had been in the room at the time, as well as the odd way that Fawkes had looked at the spell book, almost like he was reading it. Her heart sank. "Fawkes?" she said incredulously. "I don't understand. Why would he do something like that? Don't tell me - did Dumbledore put him up to this?"

"I don't believe so. I think the headmaster suspected what's happened between you two, and he didn't seem pleased about it when he last visited," answered Remus. That was an understatement. Dumbledore had returned that morning, and after finding out that the barrier would let him get no closer than it had the day before, had stormed out in as close to a temper tantrum as Remus had ever seen the old man in. "Fawkes was likely acting on his own. Phoenixes are very intelligent creatures, you know. They can sense things that the ordinary witch or wizard wouldn't be able to. Things like the connections between soul mates."

For a very long minute, Ginny didn't respond to the hint. Then her head snapped up and she turned to look at Remus with an expression of utter shock. "Soul mates?" she breathed. The words were completely foreign to her tongue. All witches and wizards heard about soul mates while they were growing up. It was the favourite fantasy game of many young witches to fantasize about meeting their soul mate and being swept off of their feet. Ginny had played that game, too, and she used to imagine that her soul mate would be the Boy-Who-Lived, but she'd grown out of that after she fell in love with the real Harry. Now, she desperately hoped that Remus wasn't trying to imply what she thought he was. Her hopes were dashed when Remus gave her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid so. You and Harry are soul mates, Ginny, and when you drank that altered potion it brought a soul bond into existence between the two of you."

Ginny just stared at him. "But… soul bonds are illegal," she squeaked finally. It was the only denial that she could think of. She knew very little about soul bonds, but what else could explain the way she could hear Harry's thoughts and feel what he was feeling and vice versa?

"Yes, they are. Don't worry; that ritual was never designed to create a soul bond, so the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be able to prosecute you for it even if they knew. Fawkes is the one who changed the potion and that, plus the fact that you two are soul mates, will be enough to keep you both safe should the wizarding world find out," he explained. "All the same, it's probably best if we keep this under wraps." He hesitated. "Are you okay with that?"

She nodded so quickly her head ached. Soul mates? Soul bonds? Just the thought of it was enough to make her need another Calming Draught, though she didn't ask for it. Harry had calmed down a fair amount, and she was glad for that, because she didn't think that she would have been capable of handling both their reactions at the same time. As it was, Remus made her put her head down between her knees and breath slowly and deeply for several minutes when she start hyperventilating. Only once her breathing had slowed and she was able to think straight again did Ginny risk lifting her head. The world spun a little, but she was able to focus on Remus's face.

"We can't change this, can we?" she asked wearily.

Sympathy written all over his face, Remus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Soul bonds are permanent, especially between soul mates. You and Harry are legally married in the eyes of the wizarding world, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Sweet Merlin. Harry was going to have a heart attack. Ginny closed her eyes, realizing that it was all way too much for her to absorb. "Remus, do you think I could have a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" she requested weakly, praying that the man hadn't wouldn't say no. She could sense that Harry had drifted off into sleep after his outburst and all she wanted was to do the same. Even fighting with the shadow didn't sound so bad after hearing what reality had in store for them.

Fortunately, Remus didn't deny her. He retrieved the potion immediately from Madame Pomfrey's cabinet and stood beside her while she drank it, then helped her to lay down on the bed when her body threatened to slump over into an uncomfortable position. Moments after Ginny passed out, the curtains parted and Sirius came through. One look at his mate's face had Remus setting the vial down and crossing to Sirius's side, where he immediately enveloped the taller man in a hug. Sirius sobbed once as he buried his face in Remus's shoulder, his body shaking with the force of his tears. Remus rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Shh, Padfoot," he whispered soothingly. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. Merlin, Moony, I should have told you both before." There was pure agony in Sirius's pale eyes as he pulled back from Remus's reassuring grip. "I've never seen Harry cry like that, Remus. Never."

"He's probably been holding it back for a long time." Remus stood by and felt helpless as Sirius sank down onto the edge of Ginny's bed and put his head in his hands. He was shaking, and Remus couldn't deny himself the desire to approach his mate and offer comfort however he could. "Be glad that you were here this time, Sirius. Thanks to you, Harry doesn't have to go through this alone. Just… don't do that to us ever again."

Sirius shot him a bitter smile. "No need to worry about that," he muttered. "The next time I die, I'll make sure I'm actually dead."

"Not quite what I meant, but good to know." The quiet sound of footsteps approaching the Hospital Wing made them both stiffen. Remus glanced back just in time to see Sirius grab his wand and mutter the charms that would turn him back into Chance Astrum. He sighed to himself as the door opened, wondering if there would ever again come a time when he and Sirius would be able to walk around freely, without disguise, and prepared to lie to whoever was coming in.

**NIR**

In an old, little used part of the Ministry, a young witch by the name of Amanda Boot sulked to herself as she dutifully used her wand to pick up stacks of books and move them to the other side of the room, where an old desk and a rickety chair were waiting for her. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when her mother suggested she go work at the Ministry of Magic for experience. Even though she was a recent Hogwarts graduate, she had imagined herself making important decisions, not updating old, musty records that no one cared about!

"Bloody hell I hate this job," she muttered, dragging herself across the room. She wrinkled her nose at the amount of dust on the books and wondered why no one had ever bothered to charm the mass record list to update itself if the table of contents in the books could do the same thing. At first, it had been interesting looking through each tome and reading about the archaic rituals and laws, but after hours of bending over books and squinting in the dim light, it wasn't so much fun anymore. Her back ached and her eyes stung from the strain.

Heaving a deep sigh, she sat down, picked up the first book, and opened it to the first page. She compared what it said to the mass record list and found that the dates matched, as was the case with most of the books that she'd been looking at. It was a tedious process made even worse by the fact that it would be a good few months before she was done looking through them all, and by that time, she'd have to turn around and start from the beginning because protocol stated the books needed to be checked every three months. Provided, that is, that she didn't go insane first. The job had a high turn-over rate, and she understood why.

Reluctantly, she moved on to the next book in the stack and frowned once she had flipped open the cover to check the table of contents. Unlike the other books she had been checking, this one was reporting a new entry in fresh purple ink. Surprised and a little excited to have found something out of the ordinary, she quickly flipped to the end of the book and ran her finger down the page to see whether the table of contents was reporting correctly. Her jaw dropped at the names and information written on the page and she gasped out loud, which sent a cloud of thick dust into the air.

"Holy fucking Merlin," she whispered, waving the dust aside. She double-checked the title of the book - yes, it was as she'd thought. A brilliant smile spread slowly across her face as she wondered what the newspapers would pay for the opportunity of being the first to have information like _this_. With a quick glance around to make sure no one had come in while she was concentrating, she pulled out her wand and mumbled a quick duplication charm. Then she carefully folded the page and slipped it into her pocket before placing the book at the bottom of the stack without updating the mass record list. Her knee bounced with suppressed agitation as she glanced at her watch. Two hours and she would be _rich_.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has given this story a chance. It means a lot to me! I know a lot of you thought that this chapter would be about Harry and Ginny, but guess it again! I just had to do the reactions of a lot of people to the revelation about the soul bond… and honestly, I haven't even gotten to all of the ones I wanted to do. There will likely be more next chapter. There're just too many characters in this story, I tell you. Enjoy!

**Note:** A couple of people have mentioned to me that there's a theory floating around that Tonks and Charlie dated when they were in Hogwarts. If anyone could point me to canon proof (meaning it's from the books or the mouth of JKR herself) of this, I'd be much obliged, as I haven't been able to find any.

* * *

BOY-WHO-LIVED SOUL BONDED?  
By Rita Skeeter

_In a shocking twist to the story of the Boy-Who-Lived, reporters at_ The Daily Prophet _were amazed when nineteen-year-old Amanda Boot brought us proof that Harry Potter and Ginevra (formerly of the Weasley family) had been soul bonded. Boot, who is a recent Hogwarts graduate and a former Slytherin, says that her job at the Ministry of Magic requires her to look through old records and make sure that they haven't been updated without anyone's notice._

_ "It's a time consuming job and, to be frank, not very interesting," says Boot. "Days can go by without me finding anything, so when I saw this, I just about fell out of my chair. I knew it was my duty to bring this to the attention of the wizarding world. It's huge!"_

_Soul bonds were made illegal in the late eighteen hundreds because they were deemed to be too dangerous. Reports of unprepared witches and wizards entering into soul bonds forced Grogran Stump, who was the Minister of Magic at the time, to prepare a law effectively banning their usage, which remains in effect today. Use of the ritual that creates a soul bond can be punishable with a five year sentence in Azkaban._

_ This reporter visited St. Mungos to find out more about soul bonds, which are rarely talked about in modern wizarding society._

_ "Soul bonds are just too dangerous," says Lancelot Dupoint, a Healer. "The Ministry of Magic was smart to ban them. If the bond is strong enough, it can really cause a lot of damage, and most people don't think about that. I mean, think about it… would you really want… someone to be able to see all of your thoughts or feelings? There are even reports of soul bonds that transfer pain or even death across the bond. We just don't understand enough about mind or soul magic to make the use of them safe, and that goes double for when they're used in younger wizards or witches who don't have fully developed cores yet."_

_ He went on to add, "If what you say about those two children is true, then I don't think either of them knew what they were doing. That's just so typical of kids. We see it all the time. They do dangerous things without thinking about the consequences. I would say that Harry Potter has really gotten himself into trouble this time."_

_ Well said, Healer Dupoint. For more details on soul bonds, please turn to page 2A…_

_[CONTINUED FROM FRONT PAGE]  
__According to Mind Healer Artemisia Bagman, soul bonds are permanent and cannot be broken. "That was one of the major problems with them," she told _The Daily Prophet_. "People would cast them… and then they'd end up stuck. You don't want to be bonded to someone you might come to hate, and generally, that was what ended up happening. The only difference was usually when a pair is soul mates to begin with, but those were rare enough back then. The odds of finding your soul mate now are slim to none."_

_ By Ministry Law, soul bond means that the Boy-Who-Lived and his consort are legally married, meaning that Harry and Ginny Potter are now considered Lord and Lady Potter in the eyes of the wizarding world. While it does mean a step up for them both in terms of class, one has to wonder if these foolish children have considered the implications of their decisions. Many wonder whether Harry Potter, who was raised with muggles, was even aware of the ramifications of the spell. Considering her long-standing crush on Potter, did Ginny Potter trick him into casting the ritual in order to trap him into a soul bond? _

_ Whatever the case, _The Daily Prophet_ will be around to keep its loyal readers updated. Be sure to write in and vote on our poll: SHOULD THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND HIS CONSORT BE CHARGED FOR USING THE SOUL BOND RITUAL? One lucky voter will be selected to win a $100 galleon shopping spree at Twilfitt and Tatting's!_

**NIR**

The minute he saw the headline of _The Daily Prophet_, Arthur Weasley had opted to take a day off work. With only Ron living at home now, their budget could easily afford for him to take the occasional sick day, and he didn't even want to consider facing his curious co-workers until the sensational buzz generated by Skeeter's article had had a chance to die down a little. Instead of getting ready for work, he sat down at their overly large kitchen table and read the article slowly and methodically, drinking in the ugly words over and over, until they were burned into his head. Much as he hated to see anything from a woman like Skeeter, this small hint of what was going on in his ex-daughter's life was a precious blessing.

Even though Ginny had willingly disowned herself and cut the bonds between them in the process, he still missed her. He missed the daughter he'd once had, the little girl who used to run to him with such excitement after the end of a long day. She'd always known just how to bring a smile to his face even when everything seemed like it was falling apart around him. But then, Arthur reflected bitterly, he had lost that little girl a long time ago. Ginny's first year at Hogwarts had permanently erased that carefree smile. Now, even when she smiled, she always looked a little bit haunted.

And Harry… Arthur dropped his head into his hands and sighed at the thought of the boy. He did not - _could_ not - approve of what Ron had foolishly done; if ever there was someone who needed a family behind him, it was Harry Potter. Yet how could he and Molly do anything except chose to support their son? It was not a decision that Arthur felt good about, but he didn't know how to make things right. The power had been taken from his control by Ron's foolish actions, and things had snowballed from there until he felt helplessly ensnared.

"Ginny…" he muttered almost silently, touching the picture in the paper with trembling fingers. It was a reprint of the photo taken of the two students on the steps of Gringotts. Considering the accompanying article, it had all new implications that were no doubt sending the wizarding world into a chaotic frenzy. "Harry… I'm so sorry." His broken voice shook as he traced the gentle lines of Ginny's body.

"Arthur?" His wife's voice preceded the sound of her footsteps as Molly Weasley walked over to him. She'd visibly lost weight during the past few months, and there were new lines around her eyes and mouth. Even her infamous temper seemed to have left along with Ginny. "Are you looking at that awful article again?"

"Yes," he admitted, turning to look at her. "I can't seem to stop."

Molly sighed and leaned against his shoulder as she, too, looked down at the paper. Truth be told, she was proud of Ginny for having the courage to stand by Harry. She just wished that it didn't mean losing her only daughter. "I'm sure they're both fine," she stated with a confidence she didn't really feel. "Harry will take care of her, Arthur, you know that. He's always been a good boy." Her voice caught, and she took a deep breath in an effort to keep from crying. It didn't work. Fresh tears began sliding down her cheeks. Arthur rose silently and took his wife into his arms as he lost the battle to stop his own tears from falling.

**NIR**

Ronald Weasley gritted his teeth in an effort to suppress his annoyance as he listened to the surprised reactions of his classmates. Some of them were casting less than subtle glance sat him, but if they were waiting for a reaction, they were too late. Lavender had been all too eager to show him _The Daily Prophet_ as soon as he walked into the Great Hall. He was pretty sure that he hadn't had the reaction she was waiting for. She'd been waiting for an explosion - and she'd gotten one, only it was in_ her_ direction. Even now, she was sitting on the other side of Dean and darting the occasional confused, kicked-puppy-dog look at anyone who was willing to give her the time of the day.

He knew everyone was expecting him to be angry, and yes, in a way he was. Potter had stolen his sister out from underneath his nose, and according to _The Daily Prophet_, he'd gone a step further by binding Ginny to him. She would never be free of him now and Ron couldn't stand that fact. But more than just anger, he was also very _tired_. Ginny was no longer his responsibility, and while it hurt that she'd chosen Potter over him, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He had to keep reminding himself that the foolish girl had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it.

No one else seemed to understand that Potter was dangerous. Ginny had acted like_ he_ was the bad guy when he was just trying to protect his family, and even Hermione had chosen Potter over him. Hermione! The smartest witch in their year! Ron stabbed angrily at his sausage and hacked a piece off. Shoving it in his mouth, he reflected on the five years that the trio had been best friends. The hints, he knew, had always been there. Potter and Hermione had always seemed to share a special bond and no matter what he did, he'd never been able to get in between them. It was a bloody miracle that Hermione hadn't told him to shove off before.

'_That's right,_' a small, familiar voice in the back of his mind whispered. '_The three of them never cared about you, Ron. You're so much better than they are. They were all holding you back, especially Potter. Jealous bastards, the lot of them. Without them, you can go so much further._'

'_I _am _better than all of them,_' Ron agreed silently. A cold, satisfied smile crossed his lips as he brandished the knife over his remaining sausages. Dean, who was sitting next to him, stopped talking mid-sentence and, eyeing the knife warily, edged away. Ron didn't even notice. He was too busy imagining what would happen when he was finally able to expose Harry Potter to the world.

**NIR**

Sirius Black knew a lot of curse words, and he was putting every single one to good use as he paced back and forth in front of the fire. He'd wondered why Remus had refused to allow him to leave the little space of rooms that the two of them shared that morning, and only once the werewolf had reluctantly shown him the article in the _Prophet_ had he understood. That had been a good ten minutes ago and Sirius was still going strong, only now he had moved on to cursing Rita Skeeter and the day she had been born. Remus, who was sitting behind him in the couch, merely shook his head and waited for Sirius to wear himself out.

"We knew it was coming sooner or later, Pads," he remarked wearily when Sirius showed no signs of stopping. "I was just hoping that it would be later. Harry and Ginny are going to be upset when they find out."

"With good reason," Sirius hissed, spinning around to face the other man. His eyes were blazing with fury, and his hand kept twitching towards the wand holster he wore around his wrist. He didn't have his wand, though; Remus had confiscated the weapon before allowing Sirius to see the article. There was no doubt in his mind that Skeeter would be missing a limb or two if he hadn't.

"I forgot all about those old records," Remus muttered. "I should have remembered."

"It's not your fault, Moony." Momentarily distracted from his rage, Sirius plopped down onto the couch beside his mate and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Merlin. Harry just can't catch a break, can he? If it's not one thing, it's another. Why can't that bloody witch leave him alone?"

Remus folded the paper so that he wouldn't have to look at the article anymore. In spite of what Sirius said, he still felt guilty for not having seen this coming. But then, not even he could have imagined that it would happen so _soon_. It felt like fate was playing a cosmic joke on them. What were the chances that a Ministry worker would be looking at that record so soon after Harry and Ginny had awoken? He snorted to himself, realizing that they were probably fortunate that the news hadn't broken _before_ the two of them woke up. As unpleasant as this situation was, that would have been far worse.

"Moony?" Sirius's concerned voice drew him out of his thoughts. Remus blinked at him.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking… I hate the fact that Harry's life makes for such good news." Sighing, he leaned against the back of the couch and let his head fall against Sirius's shoulder. The position wasn't exactly comfortable, but it helped. "I told Ginny that we would have to keep this secret for a while and she looked so… so _relieved_. I hate the thought of telling _either_ of them that's not going to happen."

Sirius sighed as well and wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulders. "I swear it would almost be worth getting thrown in Azkaban to have five minutes alone with that nosey bitch."

"_Padfoot_!" Unable to keep the horror from his voice, Remus sat up straight.

"What?" The Animagus winced when he saw the look on Remus's face, and he hastily tried to make amendments for his distasteful comment. "Right, you're right. It was just an expression, Rem. I wouldn't actually go hex Rita Skeeter no matter how much she deserves it. My first priority is being here for you and Harry. You know that."

Remus eyed him suspiciously for a moment longer. "Don't even think about it," he said warningly. "If something happened to you, I don't know what we would do."

"I know." Sirius nodded, his hand massaging the back of Remus's neck in a comforting way. "I just hate feeling so helpless. She shouldn't be allowed to get away with slander like this."

"Actually, I think it would be considered libel, since she wrote it down," Remus murmured, easily understanding how his frustrated partner was feeling. Against his better judgment, he picked up the paper and opened it back up. He felt a familiar swell of anger as his eyes raced over the words again. Skeeter was never happier than she was sharing malicious gossip and making life miserable for someone else, and that was evident in every word that she had written. Sirius was right; she _should_ have to face some sort of ramifications for her actions, but what?

The appearance of a slow, evil smile nearly had Sirius jumping up and down. "You have a plan!" he said excitedly, looking at Remus like a little puppy. "What is it?"

"Down boy," Remus said with a chuckle. "I was just thinking that, for once, you're absolutely right."

Sirius stopped, looking amazed. "Did _you _just say that _I _was _right_?"

"It's been a good fifteen years since the last time it happened, so you were due. Now, listen." With a sharp snap of the paper, Remus smirked. "You absolutely can not go about hexing or hurting Skeeter in public. But it's time she learned that she can't publish everything she wants without worrying about the consequences. What would Mr Padfoot say to a few pranks for old time's sake? All in the name of protecting our godson and future goddaughter-in-law, of course."

An answering, equally devilish smile spread over Sirius's face as his pale eyes gleamed blue. "I think that's an _excellent_ idea, Mr Moony. And I know just where to start…"

**NIR**

Petunia Dursley was just sitting down to a breakfast with her husband and son when she heard the sound of the mail falling to the floor. With a sigh, which was covered swiftly with a benevolent doting smile for Vernon's benefit, she rose to her feet and started to leave the room. She couldn't help pausing by Dudley. "Do eat some more bacon, sweetums," she urged. "You're looking dreadfully small."

"I'm fine, Mum." Dudley ducked his head as she clucked her tongue worriedly and continued into their entryway. She knelt and began to collect the half a dozen envelopes that had been pushed through the slot, but she paused when she got to the last one in the pile. The envelope was made of a thick, heavy paper that was at odds with the thin paper she was used to. When she turned it over, she gritted her teeth at the sight of the writing on the front. It was far too smooth to have been written with an ordinary pen.

"Vernon!" she hissed, retreating into the kitchen. Her hand shook as she dropped the envelope in front of him and disregarded the other mail on the counter. Usually, the only times they received letters from… those people… was when they were being threatened in some way. She supposed it was too much to hope for that the letter might contain the good news that her sister's little brat had died. Perhaps he'd had the nerve to complain about the excellent care they'd given him? It would be just like the Potters…

With a low grunt, Vernon dropped his knife and grabbed the letter. He muttered under his breath as he flipped it over and ran a dirty fingernail beneath the edge to break the seal. The letter inside had been written on creamy parchment that bore an official, though unfamiliar, seal for a place by the name of Gringotts. Petunia furrowed her brow as she sat down and tried to place the name. Dudley leaned forward with obvious interest as Vernon unfolded the letter and started to read. In short time, his face began to turn an alarming shade of red that bordered on a deep purple.

"What is it?" Alarmed, Petunia leaned forward, though she made sure not to get too close in case he was suffering from sort of curse. "Vernon? What's wrong?"

"That… that…" Vernon sputtered.

Dudley and Petunia exchanged looks, and then Dudley reached over and plucked the letter from his father's hand. He glanced down at it and read, "Dear Mr Dursley, due to a change in Mr Harry Potter's marital status, he has been legally declared an adult in the wizarding world. Your monthly stipulation of four hundred pounds for the care of Mr Potter, afforded to you by one Albus Dumbledore in November of 1981, will henceforth cease immediately…" His voice trailed off.

"He got _married_?" Petunia said, scandalized by the thought. The boy was only sixteen years old! Her mind immediately jumped to the worse case scenario and she sat back with a haughty sniff. "I imagine he got some freak pregnant and had no choice but to do the honorable thing."

"Mum!" Dudley gave her a sharp look before turning back to his father. "Dad, breathe. You're going to suffocate at this rate."

"How dare he!" Vernon burst out, making them both jump. "That little brat… after all we've done for him… canceling our money and leaving us in the bloody poorhouse…"

"Look at it this way," said Dudley. "You won't have to deal with him next summer. If they've canceled the money you were to use to care for him, that must mean he's not coming back, right?"

Vernon paused mid-rant, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. He turned a beaming smile on Dudley. "That's my boy. Always able to see the silver lining."

"Yeah," Dudley muttered, staring glumly down at the letter. A moment later, there was a thoughtful look on his face when he looked out the window in the direction of the neighbor's house. Petunia watched him with narrowed eyes, wondering what her son was thinking. He had changed during the past year, though she hadn't been able to figure out why.

"We'll just forget he ever existed," she said firmly. "Vernon, call someone to take the furniture out of Dudley's second bedroom today. I'll scrub the room down later on and make sure that none of his freak germs remain." She was so busy making plans that neither of them noticed when Dudley slipped out of the room with the letter in hand.

**NIR**

Hannah Abbott stared incredulously down at her copy of _The Daily Prophet_, only vaguely aware of the fierce whispering that was going on around her. About half of the students got the paper, and those who didn't were eagerly leaning over their neighbor's shoulders to see what the fuss was about. Personally, she had already read the article about a half a dozen times, and she still couldn't believe the sheer audacity of Rita Skeeter. How dare the woman imply that Ginny was some kind of gold digger? Whatever had happened between her and Harry was completely private, and that woman had no business in broadcasting it to everyone! She clenched her fists and tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm herself down, but that was easier said than done.

A few students seemed to be under the impression that Skeeter had been lying about the soul bond, but Hannah knew that - unfortunately - she wasn't. She'd had the opportunity to catch up to Astoria the day before, and the stricken Slytherin had confided in her about the broken partner bond between her and Ginny. It would take something massive to break partnership magic, and a soul bond was exactly the sort of thing that would be capable of doing it. Her lips twitched as she re-read the part of the article that was on page A2. Especially, she thought grimly, if Harry and Ginny really were soul mates. There was something too true about this for it to be false, and it seemed like most of the students had caught onto that as well. Especially… she looked up with narrowed eyes.

"I just can't believe it," Ernie Macmillan was saying loudly as he sloshed more pumpkin juice into his goblet. He tossed most of it back and smiled broadly, looking very pleased to have most of the attention on him. "I _thought_ something was a bit fishy when I went into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey tried to usher me out, of course, but it was so obvious that the two of them were in the same bed for Merlin's sake. I ask you, why would the professors allow that kind of thing inside the castle walls if the paper wasn't telling the truth? Potter's gone too far this time, I say. He'll be locked up for sure."

"You don't even know what happened!" Hannah snapped, losing her temper as she glared at him. The hat had been right to put her in Hufflepuff, as she valued loyalty above all else, but she'd always had difficulty with the people who thought her loyalty should be to the house itself instead of to her individual friends. Ernie happened to be one of those people. He glared back at her, clearly not pleased that she was challenging his position.

"Neither do you," he retorted. "You have to admit, it seems a bit odd, Hannah. Everyone knows that Ginny's always been after Potter ever since she was a kid. Her family was poor to begin with, and now she's got nothing. It makes even more sense than before."

She was very tempted to tip his goblet of pumpkin juice over his head. "It makes no sense at all," she said through gritted teeth. "Ginny is in _love_ with Harry, you absolute prat. If this rubbish about the soul bond is really true, you can guarantee that Skeeter is blowing it out of proportion just like always. That woman couldn't tell the straight truth if her life depended on it."

Ernie scoffed at her. "Like you would know," he jeered. "You spend all of your time with that weird Ravenclaw, Loony Lovegood. I bet you've gone just as batty as she is!"

Her vision actually turned red with rage, and she might have done a lot more than tip Ernie's goblet over his head were it not for the soft, dreamy voice that entered their conversation and stopped Hannah cold. "Actually, goldenrod bats only approach people in the spring," Luna said. Ernie stiffened as the blonde girl stepped up behind him. "And they would never be attracted to someone like Hannah. She's much too sweet for that. Now, someone like you, Macmillan… Well, goldenrod bats tend to love people who are jealous. I suppose that you'd be right up their alley."

The people around them sputtered with laughter, and Hannah felt herself relaxing as Ernie's face turned dark with anger. "Isn't that right?" she said innocently. "I'd forgotten. You tried to ask Ginny out to Hogsmeade when we were in third year, didn't you? Only she turned you down." She made a 'tsking' sound. "Still bitter, hmm?"

"I didn't – I never – that wasn't – " Ernie fumbled, clearly unsure of how to respond. He'd made his rejection well known to the rest of the Hufflepuffs at the time because he'd sought soothing words for his bruised pride from anyone who would stop for more than two minutes.

"Right," Hannah said scathingly. "You just keep trying to make excuses. In the meantime, _some_ of us have more important things to do than sit around and gossip about other people's misfortunes." She folded her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with sharp movements and thrust it under her arm as she stood up. Unable to resist a parting shot, she added, "But if I were you, Ernie, I'd consider a future as a reporter. From the sound of it, you and Skeeter would get along famously."

Luna fell into step beside her and they walked out of the Great Hall together to the sound of laughter. Hannah held back her smirk until they were out in the hall, and then she couldn't repress the giggles that burst out. "Did you see his face?" she hissed, her eyes glowing. "Thank you, Luna. You always know just how to throw people off."

"It's really very easy," said Luna with a small smile. She'd been sitting at the Ravenclaw table flipping through the latest copy of _The Quibbler_ when Hannah's anger and annoyance had drifted across their bond, and she'd done what she could to diffuse the situation before it turned into something more dangerous. Honestly, would Macmillan never learn to keep his mouth shut? He was a danger to everyone around him when he spouted off like that, because in Hogwarts, you never knew who could be listening.

"You just make it look easy," Hannah said appreciatively, impulsively grabbing Luna's hand and squeezing it gently. Several students who were already done with breakfast looked at them oddly, but Hannah ignored them. Like Ginny and Astoria, she and Luna had kept their friendship quiet for the past several years. Now, though, in light of recent events, she no longer cared. She would have gladly hung out with Astoria in public if the Slytherin would have been willing to allow it.

"I have had some practice," Luna concurred, shifting her books. Her earrings, which today were shaped like carrots, bumped against her cheeks as they walked. "Where are we going, Hannah? It's not time for class."

"No, it's not. Let's go to the Hospital Wing," she suggested. "If I hear one more person gossiping about Ginny and poor Harry… I want to see if we can find out what's going on."

Luna nodded obligingly and the two of them set off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. She didn't say what she was thinking, which was that there was little chance that they would be allowed inside. There was no need, as unfortunately, she was correct. They showed up just in time to see Madame Pomfrey ordering Astoria Greengrass out of the Hospital Wing. Astoria had a small bandage around her left hand and a decidedly sour look in her violet eyes. Recognizing the expression, Hannah stopped. Ginny was usually the only one who coax Astoria out of a true rage, and she didn't want to be the one on the receiving end in Ginny's absence.

"I said, Miss Greengrass, out!" Pomfrey said sternly, not noticing their small audience. "You are well enough to attend classes. The balm I've put on your cut will heal it in no time. _Out_."

Astoria scowled but backed away so that the door could be closed. She didn't seem surprised to see Luna and Hannah standing there. "Barmy old witch," she muttered. "I only just got to see a glimpse of Ginny."

"One would almost think you're worried," Hannah remarked carelessly.

Blazing violet eyes turned on her. "One had better keep her mouth shut or I'll be happy to shut it for her!"

"Why don't we go outside," Luna suggested calmly as Hannah winced and took a step back. "It's a lovely November day. We could visit the Giant Squid one last time before the lake freezes over. You do know the only company the poor thing has in winter are blundering baxies and merpeople? I feel sorry for it. How dreadful to have to listen to them carrying on all season with no relief."

The tension eased from Astoria's shoulders, and she sighed. "Sure, why not?" she said with a half-smile. "Pomfrey's certainly not going to let us back in, not unless we're dying." She cast a contemplating look back at the door. Hannah quickly looped her arm through Astoria's and tugged the Slytherin girl back down the hallway with Luna trailing sedately behind them. Whatever was going on with Ginny, they would have to wait to find out.

**NIR**

_SHOULD THE BOY-WHO-LIVED BE CHARGED FOR USING THE SOUL BOND RITUAL?_

"_Absolutely! Potter's gone too far this time. I wonder what the world is coming to when a sixteen-year-old child is allowed to get away with using dangerous and illegal magic. He's clearly unstable and should be treated as such, and that girl should be ashamed of herself. Merlin knows if a witch used a spell to trap my son into a marriage, she'd get what was coming to her._"  
Florence Taylor, mother of 2

"_I disagree. The poor child had to grow up without parents. Anyone knows that has a damaging effect on the mind. What he needs is for someone to take him in hand._"  
Antonia Edwards, editor at Witch Weekly

"_Yes. If my children were caught doing something like that, I'd tan their hides before I handed them over to the Ministry. You do the crime, prepare to pay the time. Not only should Potter get in trouble, but so should his consort. Illegal magic is no joke. Both of them need a sentence in Azkaban to straighten them out!_"  
Mordred Powell, Auror

"_I've been calling for Potter's incarceration since he started these defaming lies about You-Know-Who's return. He's just looking for attention and this is one more way to get it. I say we give him the attention he deserves by putting him somewhere he can't hurt anyone._"  
Daniel Bell, Host for WWN

"_I'm telling you, Potter's lost his mind. It shouldn't surprise anyone. What that kid's been through would kill most people. We should just put him out of his misery already. I'm not saying he deserves Azkaban but something's got to be done. He can't be allowed to just run wild, y'know? Could really hurt someone._"  
Kirley Duke of the _Weird Sisters_

* * *

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** More reactions! Let me tell you… some parts of this chapter were hard to write. I'm so not a Slytherin, haha, so I find it hard to write them sometimes. I can only hope that I did them justice. I'll also say that I'm not entirely happy with the last part of this chapter, but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly was bothering me. It's just been one of those weeks. Enjoy!

* * *

Lord Voldemort was pleased. His Death Eaters visibly cowered as a cruel smile split the pale, sunken face of the world's most feared dark wizard, and he gave a laugh that was more of a high-pitched cackle than anything else. Every single one of them shuddered, and several exchanged worried looks. Lucius Malfoy in particular was concerned, though he managed to hide the emotion behind a smooth mask that belied none of what he was truly feeling. He knew exactly why his master was so pleased; everyone did. The_ Prophet_ article could not have come at a better time, for the more the wizarding world worked to discredit Harry Potter the easier that Voldemort would be able to work in secret.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, casting the paper aside. His scarlet eyes were lit with an inhuman glitter that would chill even the most practiced of men. "Report."

"My lord." Lucius bowed his head, his mind racing. He had fallen from Voldemort's graces after Azkaban and fallen even further when Draco refused to take the dark mark; he and Narcissa were playing a dangerous game and one misstep would end their lives. There were days he hoped that would happen, and other days where he feared it so strongly that it disgusted him. His mouth dry, he swallowed hard and said, "I have been monitoring Fudge and the Ministry. At this time, I do not believe that they intend to bring an investigation or press charges against the boy or his consort, even though the records would be enough evidence. It seems that they believe there would be a public outcry over the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was being charged. One of my sources at the _Prophet_ tells me that there were still witches and wizards who wrote in support of the boy, though the _Prophet_ chose not to print their letters."

The dark lord nodded slowly, seemingly unsurprised by the news. "Continue to watch Fudge closely, Lucius," he commanded. "I want to know the second that he decides to do anything about Potter. Assure him that he will have your back should he chose to press charges. I also want you to encourage the _Daily Prophet_ to write more articles about Potter and his consort." His lip curled with contempt. "The wizarding world must not believe anything that Potter has to say. I want everyone against him."

"Yes, my lord." Relieved, Lucius stepped backwards into the crowd as Voldemort turned to his next minion.

"Severus, report."

"The rumors about the soul bond are indeed true," said Severus, inclining his head slightly. "Potter and his consort woke up shortly before the news hit the _Prophet_. To date, they remain sequestered inside of the Hospital Wing, away from the rest of the school, and no one except for the headmaster and the school nurse have been allowed to see them. Dumbledore has told me that he plans to try and find a way to break the bond. He believes that it will be a hindrance towards your defeat, my lord. I believe that he has already begun to research soul bonds and their effects."

"Really." Voldemort looked amused as he idly tapped his yew wand against his throne. "I find myself beginning to question the old fool's intelligence. It seems that he is losing his touch with age. You will help him to find a way to break that infernal bond between the two of them, Severus. I dislike the effect that the bond has had on Potter. I want it broken by Christmas, or you will pay the price."

"As you wish," the man muttered. Lucius watched him out of the corner of his eye as Lord Voldemort moved on to the next Death Eater. He tortured several who reported news that displeased him, but miraculously, Lucius and Severus both managed to escape the meeting unscathed. Stealthily, keeping to the shadows, he followed Severus as the man made his way through the winding halls of the Riddle Mansion. It was impossible to apparate or disapparate inside, which meant that he would have an opportunity to corner the potions master when they were away from all of the others. His plan proved to be unnecessary as Severus stopped walking the second he sensed that they were alone.

"What do you want, Lucius?" he asked, not bothering to turn around. "Hurry up and ask your questions so that I can return to Hogwarts."

Lucius took a few steps closer to lower the risk of them being heard. Lifting his wand, he muttered, "_Muffiliato_!" in a low voice before he glanced at Severus. "You're playing a dangerous game, my friend."

"Aren't we all?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow as he finally looked back at Lucius. "I truly believed that he would torture you today. Has he finally forgiven you for disinheriting Draco instead of forcing him to take the Dark Mark?"

"You of all people should realize the Dark Lord never forgives or forgets," Lucius replied. He would pay for that move for years to come, but it was worth it. The Malfoy lineage would officially die with Lucius and Narcissa, but the knowledge that his child would still have a chance at survival made it all worthwhile. "More likely he was so pleased by what the_ Prophet_ was writing about Potter that he decided to be slightly lenient. He needs me in top shape if I'm to continue turning the wizarding world's favor against the boy."

Severus nodded, his obsidian eyes flashing in the dim light. "It won't take much convincing judging by the responses that are being written back into the _Prophet_," he said sourly.

"No." Lucius sighed softly, disgusted that the public could be so fickle. As though Harry Potter would ever even _consider _turning to the dark side. The boy was a bloody paragon of everything that was good and just in the world. Sometimes he thought the wizarding world was collectively a few sickles short of a full galleon. "Will you be working hard at your task?" he asked carefully.

"I have many things to take care of," the shorter man answered mildly. "But as always I will be doing my best to turn the bulk of my attention to the wishes of our lord and the headmaster."

Translation: no. Lucius was only able to hide his smile due to the years of practice that he had garnered. He knew that Severus's first loyalty was to Lily Potter, and anything that would truly harm her son would not be carried out by the potions master. Severus could have been a Hufflepuff in that respect, though the man would undoubtedly used the killing curse on Lucius if he ever heard Lucius say as much. After more than a century of dancing between the light and dark, Severus was an excellent spy and more than capable of making his two lords believe that he was hard at work when really his goal was sabotage. Still, he worried. Was his friend in over his head this time? This was the first time that Voldemort and Dumbledore had ever agreed on a task, which made it that much more dangerous.

"Severus, be careful," he said frankly, causing a surprised look to swing in his direction. "Draco needs your guidance now that he has no one else. I don't expect that Narcissa or I will survive this war. I need you to be there for him."

"Do not worry, Lucius," Severus replied, an uncustomary amount of gentleness in his voice. "Plans for Draco's future have already been set in motion. He will be well cared for regardless of whether any of us survive the coming war. I would never take a gamble with Draco; he is too important to both of us for that."

A weight felt like it had been lifted off of Lucius's shoulders and he inclined his head. "Thank you, my friend," he said quietly. Severus had been good to both him and Narcissa over the years. He owed the man a great deal that he would likely never have the chance to repay. "Good luck, Severus. You know where to find us if you ever require my help. Please pass along my good wishes to Draco." As always, thoughts of his once-child made his throat ache. The bonds had been severed between him and Draco, preventing him from loving the boy, but he would always be proud of the young man that Draco had become, and he would do anything to ensure that he survived.

"I will," Severus promised. "I have to go. I'm sure that the headmaster is waiting up to see what news I'll bring back to him." He rolled his eyes slightly, not looking forward to the meeting, and nodded once more to Lucius before he drew his wand. A quick half-turn later and he was gone.

Lucius sighed to himself as he pulled out his own wand. Normally, he kept it safely within his serpent cane, but for the Death Eater meetings he kept it by his side, as it wasn't safe to be around these people without protection at his side. Part of him ached to go with Severus, to renounce the Dark Lord and enjoy another taste of the freedom that his family had experienced during those fleeting years when the demon had been dead. But that was a pipe dream; Voldemort only kept them alive because Lucius still had ways in which he could be helpful, and he and his wife would both be killed within minutes if they were foolish enough to try turning their backs on the man. His only saving grace was that Draco would not suffer the same fate. With a grim smile, he twisted and vanished.

**NIR**

Cornelius Fudge rocked backwards on his heels as he stared apprehensively at the door to his office. He dreaded the thought of entering, as he knew exactly what would be waiting for him. The minute the news about Potter and his consort had broken in the _Daily Prophet_, the Ministry of Magic - and in particular his office - had been inundated with dozens of letters from the wizarding public. A few were in support of Potter, most were against him, and all of them made Fudge want to bang his head against the wall. Hard. Sometimes there was just no way to please everyone, and he was quickly finding himself smack dab in another one of those scenarios… literally.

"What will you do, Minister?" Amelia Bones inquired, a hard glint in her eye as she folded her arms across her chest. She was one of the few Ministry workers who were in support of Potter, and unsurprisingly, she was against any charges being brought against the boy no matter how many of the wizarding public were demanding it. Fudge jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm not sure," he said, mopping his brow with a rag. Sometimes it was terribly difficult being the Minister. "I suppose... I'll just let things go for now."

"You're going to allow the _Daily Prophet_ to keep saying these things?" she demanded.

"I have no control over them, Amelia, as you well know," Fudge pointed out. Technically, it was true. Officially he didn't have a say in what the _Prophet_ chose to publish. Unofficially, there was no way he was going to call in favours to protect Harry Potter of all people. "You know that unless Potter wants to bring charges against them, it's not my place to step in." He straightened his shoulders. "And even then, he has to be able to prove that what they've written is slanderous. Until that time, as far as I'm concerned Rita Skeeter has done nothing wrong and I won't try to punish her. We'll only end up looking like fools."

"And you do a nice job of that all on your own," she muttered sourly, a frown crossing her lips. "Very well. But I warn you, I'm going to be monitoring those papers closely, and if I see even the slightest hint that Skeeter is crossing the line, I won't hesitate to alert the Aurors and bring charges against her." She paused briefly. "What will you do about Potter?"

Fudge wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard the question, but he doubted Amelia would let it go until she got an answer. "I will be sending Aurors in to examine the matter more closely. At that time, we will decide if charges need to be pressed," he answered after some careful thought. He felt a flash of satisfaction, as he knew that there was no way she would be able to argue with an answer like that.

Amelia paused. "Can I choose the Aurors?"

"Yes, yes, as you will. Good day, Amelia." Waving an absentminded hand, Fudge hurried into his office before she could respond, deciding that dealing with the wizarding public was the lesser of two evils. He closed the door in Amelia's face and leaned against it with a heavy sigh before he turned to regard the room. As expected, his desk was nearly buried in the piles of envelopes that had come for him. Two vaguely familiar Ministry employees were already hard at work trying to keep up with the constantly rising pile.

"There's just too many of them," the girl gulped.

"Keep trying," the boy snapped. "If the Minister returns - " He cut himself off upon realizing that it had already happened. His face paled slightly, but he thrust his lower chin out. "Good day, Minister."

"Weatherby," Fudge muttered, wondering if Amelia had gone yet. "What are you doing with those letters?"

"We were going to sort them," he replied. "And then I was going to return the most important ones for your perusal."

"No, that's quite alright. In fact… why don't you open and read them for me?" Fudge suggested. He was gratified to see the boy's face brighten and his chest puff out proudly. The two of them finished collecting the letters in due time and left, leaving him alone. Feeling weary, he sank down into his chair and put his face in his hands, wondering when the antics of that blasted Potter child would end.

**NIR**

Pale blue eyes stared hard at a set of golden eyes. Blue eyes narrowed; golden eyes danced with amusement. Albus Dumbledore frowned. Fawkes the Phoenix chirped a sound that could have only been a laugh and spun, flipping his tail feathers up into Dumbledore's face before he took off from the perch and sailed out the window. Scowling and muttering under his breath about ungrateful familiars, the headmaster followed and watched as Fawkes spiraled down towards the grounds below. The phoenix clearly had a specific destination in mind, though Albus couldn't tell where he was headed. Probably off to visit one of the students, he thought, not knowing how right he was.

With a heavy sigh, he turned back to his desk and sat down in his old, rickety chair. The brand new copy of the _Daily Prophet_ stared up at him, taunting him with the words that had been spread all over the wizarding world. Exactly what he _didn't_ want; now that everyone knew about the soul bond, it would be that much more difficult to break it. He rubbed his forehead, realizing that his plan to leave Harry alone so that he would become stronger had come back to bite him in the ass, and supposed that he should have remembered that Gryffindors who were left to their own devices tended to seek out (or create) trouble. After all, he need only look at what the Marauders had done to know the truth of that. A lesson hard learned in this case.

He flipped the paper over so that he would no longer have to look at the headlines and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. It was too late to try and contain the matter; it was everywhere and the records of the Ministry couldn't be altered, anyway. They were, for all intents and purposes, proof that the soul bond between Harry and Ginny was real, though they were so old that he doubted anyone would actually accept them as such. No, if the Ministry chose to do something about this, they would send Aurors out to do a magical test for the presence of a soul bond.

The only question was would the Ministry be foolish enough to send Aurors to investigate the matter? What would he do if they attempted to bring charges against the two teens for their actions? That could result in Azkaban. It might have been beneficial, even, in breaking the bond between the two of them, but he could not allow Harry to spend even a day there. Once more, he shot a frustrated look out the window as he wondered why Fawkes was blatantly refusing to help him settle the matter. There was no doubt in his mind that the phoenix knew more than it was letting on.

"That's the problem with Gryffindors. Don't know what to do when their plan blows up in their face."

Albus twitched and resisted the urge to pull out his wand and cast a quick _Incendio_. Surely someone would notice and wonder why there was a notable absence of Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait and a suspicious black mark where it used to be. "Thank you for your comment," he replied sourly. "But I'm handling things just fine. I have plenty of back up plans."

Phineas Nigellus scoffed. "Sure you do," he mocked. "I'll just bet that this Potter kid hasn't thrown you for a loop. I could almost begin to like the boy at this rate."

"You would," he muttered under his breath. The urge to cast a spell on_ something_ was growing too large to ignore. Swiftly, he drew his wand and watched the _Prophet_ burn to ashes. It didn't help.

**NIR**

Hermione was feeling a thousand times better until she saw the article in the_ Prophet_ when she got back to the Gryffindor dorms. She'd woken early that morning in the Hospital Wing feeling rested for the first time in months. After a perfunctory examination, Madame Pomfrey had ushered her out of the room, and because Chance and Remus weren't around, Hermione had gone as opposed to fighting with the healer. However, had she known what Parvati and Lavender were going to thrust into her face as soon as she had a shower and was getting dressed, she might have chosen to remain in the Hospital Wing. In the aftermath of a heated tongue lashing, the two girls retreated from the dorm in stricken silence while Hermione fumed.

"That vile witch," she seethed to herself, flopping down onto her bed. She couldn't believe that Rita Skeeter was up to her old tricks! Again! The witch had actually been behaving herself for a short while, but apparently the lure of gossip was too delicious to ignore. Obviously it was time to write another threatening letter. Hermione got up and went to the end of her bed, where she knelt before her trunk. Placing a finger against the keyhole, she murmured the words that would allow her to open the top without getting a nasty surprise. The protections were unfortunately necessary, after one of her roommates (she still wasn't sure who, though she suspected Lavender) had poured owl urine inside of her trunk during their first year.

Pushing the top up, she wrinkled her nose at the mess. "When was the last time I sat down and organized this thing?" she wondered, plunging a hand inside in search of a quill. Her fingers brushed against something warm and she jumped, pulling her hand out quickly to see that the coin she had charmed for the D.A. was flashing and radiating heat. Puzzled, Hermione examined it, realizing that the numbers across the top had been set for today at half past ten. Which was - she checked the clock - thirty minutes ago.

"Who would…?" Hermione trailed off and frowned. Harry certainly hadn't posted the meeting, which left a surprisingly small amount of people who could - or would - have done it. She grabbed her wand and stood up, hurrying out of the room and forgetting all about the letter to Rita Skeeter in her rush to get to the Room of Requirement.

**NIR**

After leaning forward just enough so that he could nudge the curtains fully shut, Harry relaxed against the pillows that had been fluffed up behind him. He'd awoken to the sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice as she sternly ushered a few students out of the Hospital Wing. She didn't appear to have noticed that he was awake yet, and for that, he was grateful. He needed a few minutes to himself to think about everything that had happened the last time he'd woken up.

Beside him, Ginny stirred briefly and curled up tighter against Harry's chest before she released a soft sigh and fell back into a deep slumber. Absently, he stroked her hair; he didn't remember Sirius leaving him, nor did he remember when someone had put Ginny back into bed with him. He knew that it should have alarmed him that he was lying in bed holding her again, but it felt so _right_ that he couldn't help it. She fit perfectly against him, and when she was gone, a small part of him ached for her return. It had been noticeable even the day before when he'd been crying in Sirius's arms, and Ginny hadn't even been that far away.

He found himself blushing uncomfortably at the thought of Sirius and his meltdown. It had been ages since he'd broken down and cried, not since Uncle Vernon had caught him after a particularly bad nightmare at the beginning of the summer and given him a thrashing to "give him a real reason to cry like a baby". Harry felt the better for having released the pent-up stress, though it was mortifying to remember now. His head felt a little clearer and he was calmer, more able to think the situation through instead of panicking, the way he'd wanted to do yesterday. Shifting, he looked up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing and continued to stroke Ginny's soft hair as he thought.

Fact 1: he and Ginny could hear each other's thoughts and feel what each other was feeling. He'd felt the sorrow and grief emanating from her while he cried, and then he'd felt the effects of the Calming Draught she had been given. It had leeched over to him somehow, stemming the frantic flow of his emotions to the point where exhaustion had taken over. Fact 2: in spite of the fact that he'd been otherwise occupied the night before, he'd still caught the odd word or two of Ginny's and Remus's conversation – enough to make him realize that something had gone seriously wrong. Fact 3: he was the Boy-Who-Lived and nothing he did ever turned out the way he wanted it to. The made a rueful smirk tug at his lips even as he felt Ginny moving around on his chest.

/_Do you mind?_/ she asked sleepily, pushing her hair out of her face. /_I'm trying to sleep and you're thinking really loudly./_

\_Sorry, you should know I can't turn my mind off,_\ he quipped in return. He could feel the exact moment that she realized she was essentially laying half on top of him. Waves of embarrassment that did not belong to him flooded through his body as Ginny scrambled to sit up. Immediately, he felt that strange aching feeling return when he lost contact with her. It was an odd sensation because he could not put his finger on exactly _what_ was hurting. Even more upsetting was the fact that, as soon as he reached out and touched her hand, it stopped. Ginny stared down at their connected hands before she looked up at him and sighed.

/_Harry, have you ever heard of soul bonds?_/ she asked, her thoughts sounding resigned. Harry shook his head, unable to keep from feeling excited. For once, he was actually going to find out what was going on without having to snoop around. It was a bloody miracle. Ginny's lips twitched at that, and she ducked her head to hide her grin. /_Soul bonds happen when parts of two different souls are meshed together,_/ she explained delicately. /_The souls don't become one, but they _do_ come together. It's supposed to be permanent._/

\_That's what happened to us?_\ he asked, questions flooding through his mind at an alarming rate. Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, frowning.

\_Hang on,_\ she thought, furrowing her brow in concentration.

Moments later, images were flashing in front of Harry's eyes. He recoiled back against the pillows as he watched her conversation with Remus. When it was over and he'd had a moment or two to accept what he'd seen, he turned to her with a look of amazement. \_How did you do that?_\

Her cheeks turned pink at his admiration. /_Astoria and I… we had a bond that was kind of similar to this, only it was through something called partner magic,_/ she replied. /_It allowed us to connect, which meant we could share magic. It made us both stronger. That's how we were able to learn how to shield together._ _We didn't have a mind link, but sometimes we could push thoughts and impressions and feelings through our magic. I just did the same thing to you._/ She paused for a moment before smiling. /_It was quite handy._/

\_I bet._\ Harry shook his head, still too busy reeling from the information that had just been given to him to even think about the possible implications of what she'd been able to do. Soul bonds? Soul mates? It was like something of a muggle fairy tale, except it was happening in real life. \_Ginny… what does this mean? Will we always… be like this? We can't do_ something_ to reverse it?_\ He gestured weakly between the two of them. Remus had already said as much, but he needed to hear it from someone face to face before he could believe it.

Ginny bit her lip. /_I don't really know_ that_ much about soul bonds,_/ she said. /_Maybe there's a chance we could find a way to break it. We could do some research… There's always a hope…_/

Harry frowned at the resulting feeling of wrongness that crept down their bond. It was a feeling of pure discord, like a lone instrument that was out of tune with the rest of the orchestra: unmistakable and impossible to ignore. He looked down at her with an incredulous expression. \_Are you_ lying _to me?_\ he asked, torn between amusement and amazement that the feeling should leak to him so clearly.

/_Bloody bond._/ With a faint scowl, Ginny rolled off of the bed and stood with her back to him. It didn't do anything to prevent the flow of emotions down their bond, which had turned to reluctance mingled with embarrassment and fear, all combined with that same discord that was making Harry feel on edge. She stayed like that for a long moment before she turned back around and met his eyes reluctantly. /_Yes, Harry, just like Remus said, we're stuck like this. Soul bonds, unlike partner magic, are completely permanent and irreversible._/

It was jarring to hear it confirmed out loud (well, sort of). Harry's gaze fell to the bed as he felt that odd aching feeling swell. Ginny gasped softly when she felt it, too, but before either of them could say or think anything, the curtain was swept aside and Madame Pomfrey bustled in. She clearly wasn't expecting either of them to be awake, because she jumped and gave a little shriek, and the tray she was carrying slipped from her fingers. His hand shot out automatically, but it was useless, as he was too far away to stop it from falling… Or was he? Like something invisible had caught it, the downward movement of the tray slowed, giving Ginny ample time to step forward and put her hands out. The tray dropped easily into her fingers just as Madame Pomfrey recovered and glanced up.

"Good heavens, you frightened me. Nice catch, dear," she added to Ginny, who smiled weakly. "I didn't realize you two were awake already. That sleeping potion should have kept you out for another few hours."

"I didn't have a sleeping potion," said Harry, noticing that it felt odd to be speaking out loud after spending so much time communicating silently with Ginny. She glanced over Madame Pomfrey's head and winked at him in reply.

"Yes, of course_ you_ didn't, but Mrs Potter did," the woman replied, setting the tray down on the nightstand. "It would have leaked across… Good thing you didn't have one, Mr Potter, or the combined effect would've knocked you both out for a day or two. And I think you've had quite enough of sleeping, don't you?" She gave a little laugh, seemingly not noticing that her words had frozen the two students stiff.

_Married_. Though Remus had mentioned something about that during his conversation with Ginny, it hadn't really had the chance to sink in because of everything else that had been going on until Madame Pomfrey called her by that name. Harry stared at Ginny with wide eyes, realizing that their spell had worked a little too well. She was a member of his family alright, but not as a sister. As his _wife_. Belatedly, he realized that his lungs were aching with the need to breathe, and he inhaled sharply… then promptly burst into a flurry of coughs that made Pomfrey jump for a second time.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?" she asked, alarmed.

"Fine," Harry rasped, sliding off of the bed. "Just have to… I have to…" Without a further word to either of them, he turned and ran, fleeing through the door of the Hospital Wing and completely heedless to the way that Madame Pomfrey was shouting after him.

"Well, I never!" the woman huffed. "Was it wrong with that boy?"

Ginny's mouth was painfully dry. The panic and fear oozing off of Harry in waves was making her feel sick, and she had the urge to run away, too, though she fought it. "I'm not sure," she managed, sinking back down onto the bed. She wanted to reach out mentally and say something comforting to Harry, but she knew that her presence would only make the situation that much worse. And it was just too much. Her mind spinning, she stood up, walked past the healer, and headed for the door.

"Mrs Potter, come back here!" Pomfrey shouted as Ginny rushed out of the Hospital Wing. She didn't stop, especially not at the sound of_ that_ name, instead hurrying up the stairs towards Professor Astrum's office in the hopes that he would be there. Most of the students that she passed by stopped and stared at her, but she paid them no attention as she reached his door and started banging on it frantically.

"Where's the fire?" The door swung open to reveal a slightly panicked looking Chance Astrum. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Ginny, but before he could say a word, she threw herself into his arms and burst into tears.

* * *

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews. I realize that a few of you are getting kind of frustrated with the situation between Harry and Ginny, but I said that they would be getting together slowly and I meant it. We've come a long way and there's not too much further to go... At least I hope not. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione was apprehensive about going to the Room of Requirement alone - she knew all too well that someone could be lying in wait - but as she didn't know who else she could trust to come along, she decided to be the ever brave Gryffindor and risk going by herself. The door was already present on the wall when she got there, which could be taken as either a very good sign or a very bad sign. Just in case it was the latter, she had her wand in hand as she approached the door and reached out to open it. To her surprise, it swung open on its own. Suspicious, she lifted her wand up in front of her, a half cast stunning spell on her lips as she edged inside. What she saw was not at all what she was expecting.

Several students were sitting in the middle of the floor, waiting patiently. All of them turned to look at her when she entered, some greeting her with smiles, others with blank expressions. Hermione stood very still, bewildered, as she swept her gaze over them. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Draco, Astoria Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini all stared back at her in silence. When none of them spoke, she slowly reached back and caught the edge of the door before it could close, though she allowed the flaring red light at the tip of her wand to vanish.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. Never in her life had she seen a mix of all four houses in one place without a professor's supervision, yet seemingly getting along - or at the very least, with no signs of curses, hexes or bloodshed. Perhaps she was still dreaming?

"We've been waiting for you," said Neville. "Close the door, Hermione. We don't want anyone else to come in."

Because it was Neville who had asked, Hermione obediently let the heavy door go. It swung shut as Neville beckoned to her. Reluctantly, she walked across the room and sat down in the only free space left between him and Astoria Greengrass. The Slytherin girl graced her with a small, stiff smile before she looked away, leaving Hermione to look for answers from the others. Some of them, like Luna, Hannah and Justin, met her eyes evenly. Others, like Draco, Dean and Susan, looked away. Her interest piqued, Hermione finally glanced back at Neville, who – surprisingly enough – seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Okay, I'm hooked. Let's hear it," she said. "I got the message on my coin, but I'm a little confused. This doesn't seem like a meeting of the D.A. to me." Her eyes flicked briefly towards the Slytherins.

"That's because it's not," said Hannah before Neville had the chance to speak. "Granger, we're here because we support Potter." She said it flatly, with no hesitation whatsoever. Hermione shot her an astonished look as the girl went on, "This bullshit that the _Daily Prophet_ has been sprouting is all wrong. I know that Ginny would never do anything like that. If they're really soul bonded, there has to be a real reason behind it. It's ridiculous the way they try to tear Potter down at every opportunity."

"All of you support him?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow, disregarding the latter half of what she had said in order to glance pointedly at Draco and Blaise, and, to a lesser degree, Terry Boot. The Ravenclaw flushed under her gaze.

"I know my sister was the one who went to the _Daily Prophet_ with that information, but I don't think she was right in doing so," he mumbled, looking down at the floor self-consciously. "If she was smart, she would have kept that information to herself. It wasn't her place to share it with the wizarding world. I just hope that when Harry finds out, he won't be too angry."

Hermione smiled kindly, realizing that he did appear to feel genuinely remorseful. "I'm sure he won't," she said, not bothering to add that it wasn't Harry that Terry would have to worry about. "And what about you?" She looked straight at Draco. Astoria's presence was easily explained, considering her friendship with Ginny, and she had questions for Blaise, but she most curious about Draco's presence. Never in her life would she have thought that _Draco_ would be willingly associating with a group of people that claimed to support Harry Potter.

"Not that it's any of your business," Draco said stiffly, "but anyone can see that Potter has been right all along. The Dark Lord has definitely returned." He shuddered in a way that made most of the group stare at him worriedly, Hermione included.

"And I," Blaise added, "wanted to remain neutral during the war, but certain events have transpired that have forced me to choose a side. The_ winning_ side." He looked at Hermione squarely, daring her to challenge him. Astoria caught Hermione's eye and gave the tiniest shake of her head, silently warning Hermione to say nothing. The Gryffindor pressed her lips together before turning back to Neville.

"So you're here to support Harry," she said slowly. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"By doing what's necessary," said Dean Thomas firmly. "You should hear the things some of the other students are saying about Harry and Ginny." His expression grew troubled. "_No one_ believes in Harry. At best, most of them think he's doing everything for the attention and they disregard everything he says. But I've heard from a lot of students that think he should be charged if the rumours about the soul bond are true."

"It's true," Hermione confirmed with an air of calm that she didn't really feel. There was no sense in hiding the truth of the matter from them; it was only a matter of time before those suspicions were confirmed, and then everyone would know. "And while it's very nice that you've all gathered here with the intent of supporting him" she sent a doubtful look at Blaise and Draco "I'm not sure what you can do. Harry doesn't have the time or energy to run the D.A. anymore."

"Starting up the D.A. again wasn't our intention. Professor Astrum is doing a good job with the defence club. We just wanted you to know that when Harry needs help, we're here," said Katie. "I, for one, am here because Harry's been like my little brother. I'll do whatever it takes to help him live through this and win." Her brown eyes were blazing with determination. "Angelina and Alicia feel the same way. Whatever you need us to do, Hermione, we'll be there. You just say the word."

"My aunt agrees that Harry is right about the dark lord and she knows some other Ministry workers who do as well," said Susan. "Whatever she passes along to me from the Ministry… I'll try to let you know what's coming before it happens."

"I'm good at spying," Colin offered shyly. "People are so used to having me around that they don't even notice when I'm there. I've heard loads of things that way. If it's for Harry, I could try to keep an eye on anyone around Hogwarts that you're suspicious of. Dennis isn't here because he got detention with Professor Snape but he can help me."

"I don't know what I can do, but if you tell me, I'll do what I can," said Justin, and Hannah and Luna nodded. "I want to help bring the dark lord down before he does any more damage, and I think Harry is the one who can do that."

Astoria pushed her dark curls back over one slender shoulder. "You know why I'm here," she said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "Ginny is my best friend." From the sound of it, it was hard for her to admit that out loud in the company of so many others, but she managed it. "She's been in love with Potter for as long as I've known her, so I guess that means I have to support Potter, too." Even though she made a big deal out of rolling her eyes, the half smile curving her lips told the truth about how she was feeling.

"I want to make it up to Harry," Cho said quietly, looking down at her hands when she realized it was her turn to speak. She didn't seem to have the nerve to meet Hermione's stern gaze. "There were times last year when I didn't... I didn't treat him very well, and he deserves better than that. We might not have worked out as a couple, but I know that he is a better man than the _Prophet_ says. I want to help if you'll let me."

Feeling oddly touched by the show of support, Hermione met Cho's eyes for a split second before she looked around at the others, realizing that maybe there_ were_ ways that the other students could help. Her mind clicked into gear, whirling away as she began to plan. Harry no longer trusted Dumbledore, and by extension, that meant he was rapidly losing faith in many members of the Order of the Phoenix. He would need people that he could depend on when it came time for the battle. Ginny and Hermione, however much they loved and would stand always by him, were not really enough to help Harry win against the dark lord and his legions of loyal Death Eaters. Even Sirius, Remus and Tonks could only help so much. If this was the beginning of a team that could help Harry survive the war, then who was she to turn them away?

"Alright," she said at last, a challenging glint appearing in her eyes. "I trust some of you." She glanced at Luna and Neville and Astoria. "But how do I know that the rest of you aren't planning to go to Dumbledore or Voldemort with this information?" The name rolled off of her lips with surprising ease, and she was perturbed to see that about half the students in the room flinched at the sound of it. That would be the first thing to go, she promised herself silently. They couldn't fight the man if they were unable to say his name.

"Can't you create another list?" Colin asked her. "Like the one you used for the D.A.?"

"Couldn't you just trust us?" Draco said before she could reply, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Granger, if you think I want it spread around to _anyone_ outside of this room that I agreed to support Potter..."

Her lips twitched as she fought back a smile. "Trusting the wrong people is exactly how we got into this situation in the first place," she replied, hoping that the fact that she was forcing levity into her voice wasn't evident to everyone else in the room. "Colin, you have a good idea there. I'm going to come up with something that will make sure we _all _remain quiet about what goes on in this room... Something better than what the D.A. had." She scowled at the reminder of Marietta's betrayal and Cho shifted uncomfortably. "But it won't hurt, and it won't be anything like the Dark Mark," she added, remembering that there were a few people present who had nearly been subjected to it. "And in return...?"

"What makes you think we want anything in return?" Blaise asked, dark eyes amused.

"You're Slytherins," Hermione said frankly. "And the rest of you are humans. It's wonderful that you want to be there for Harry so that you can help him destroy the dark lord, but something tells me that you're not just looking to throw your lot in with our side for nothing."

Blaise looked her over carefully. Whatever he saw must have met his approval, because he said, "Protection, Granger."

"From the war? Not even we could guarantee you that," she replied. "You're in the wrong place if that's what you're after, Zabini. Voldemort - oh honestly, it's just a name - has a target out on Harry, and if you're going to be part of his team, then that means there's a target on you. It may come from both sides, depending on what happens."

"Not that sort," Astoria said carefully, her face blank. "There's more threat than just that of the dark lord, particularly here."

Astoria had a point, one which Hermione paused to consider carefully. That was the problem with living at a school; you were surrounded by the same people for nine months of the year, meaning that there was no way to get away from them if things went wrong. It was one of the biggest reasons that she had missed home so much during her first few months at Hogwarts. There was a definite clear benefit to having trusted teammates, if not friends, to fall back on, especially for the Slytherins. Wasn't that what they were trying to build for Harry? Obviously it would have to work both ways, and okay, she could work with that.

"Done," she said with a nod. "The best that we can give considering the circumstances."

"You think Harry will agree?" Neville asked her.

Hermione smiled wearily. "I don't think he's going to have a choice," she replied, already foreseeing the argument that lay ahead of her. Harry would no doubt be angry that she had agreed to this without consulting him, but she knew that his hero complex would never allow him to willingly accept others into the fight. It had taken her and Ron _ages_ to beat the idea that he had to do everything himself out of him, and even now, he persisted in trying to handle things alone. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were one thing, but the others... especially the Slytherins... she'd have her work cut out for her if she didn't want Harry trying to have her committed to the psychiatry ward in St. Mungos for agreeing to trust them.

"Good luck," said Dean doubtfully.

She paused and considered trying to convince him of this now, when he had no doubt just been informed about the soul bond and what it meant, including the fact that Rita Skeeter was up to her old tricks.

"Anyone know where I can buy several dozen pounds of treacle fudge?"

A little bribe wouldn't hurt.

**TLYM**

Less than ten minutes after Ginny first arrived in Astrum's office, she found herself being seated on a small brown couch in the sitting room of the small set of rooms that Remus and Sirius now shared. Sirius, having disregarded his disguise once the two of them were alone, was bustling around looking completely overwhelmed; he'd never been that great at handling girls when they cried and Remus wasn't around to help. The man had gone to contact Severus Snape earlier that morning to get another dose of Wolfsbane for the upcoming moon and he likely wouldn't be back for a few hours yet. That meant he was on his own. Swallowing hard at the thought, he fetched two mugs from the kitchen and handed one to Ginny along with a clean handkerchief.

"Thanks," she whispered, wiping her face and blowing her nose before she turned her attention to the mug. The honey-coloured liquid and the sweet smell rising from the mug told her what she was in for, but the taste of spicy butterscotch still melted her insides and caused a tiny smile to form on her lips. Butterbeer, but not just plain butterbeer. It had been spiced with honey and cinnamon, just the way Sirius had always prepared it back when they used to have their midnight meetings in the kitchen. She glanced up at him, eyes sparkling. "You remembered."

Sirius grinned and settled down across from her with his own mug, which contained a healthy portion of Firewhiskey. "It's hard to forget one of the only things that actually kept me sane last summer," he replied wryly. "I always meant to thank you for that, Ginny, and I never got the chance to. I'm sorry you had to sit there and listen to me prattle on about the Marauders night after night. I doubt that's how you wanted to spend your summer."

"It was the best part," Ginny said frankly, hoping that he would understand that she wasn't merely saying that to be kind. She'd enjoyed talking to Sirius because it made Grimmauld Place and the coming war seem like it was a hundred miles away. Her eyes fell to her mug again and she absently swirled the drink inside. No one made it quite like Sirius did. "Sirius, I... I really missed you. We all did."

"I know," he said gently, "and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that I was alive earlier. I wanted to, but..." He shook his head. "What kind of help would I have been to Harry if I couldn't perform even the most basic of magic? I regret that I allowed Dumbledore to make me swear that oath, but once it was done, there was nothing I could do about it. Sometimes I still can't believe that Dumbledore even allowed me to come here and teach. He must have realized that I would find some way to let Harry know that I was still alive."

Ginny shrugged, having long since given up on trying to figure out how Dumbledore's mind worked. "I'm just relieved that he did. You know, I always thought that something seemed strangely familiar about Chance Astrum." Her golden eyes danced with amusement, remembering the times that she'd struggled to put her finger on what it was. She regretted not taking the time to examine the situation more closely earlier. "It bothered me that I couldn't figure it out. And then when Remus showed up, I didn't understand why he was acting like he was so close to Astrum. I should have put it together before."

"I was hoping that you would eventually, but don't feel bad for not having caught on before now. I wasn't exactly going out of my way to leave you clues," he pointed out. "I wanted to test the boundaries of the oath as best I could, but with everything that happened, I never got the chance." He paused, watching her face closely, and took a long swig of the Firewhiskey for courage before he spoke again. "Ginny, I want to say thank you."

She looked at him in confusion. "Thank you?" she repeated curiously.

"Yes. Thank you for keeping your promise to me." Sirius forced himself to keep looking at her even though he really wanted to let his eyes slide away. It would have been easier to say this without gazing at her face but she deserved that much after what she had given up. "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no right to ask you to make that promise. I haven't told anyone, but if Moony knew there's no doubt in my mind that he'd slap me upside the head. I bound you to something that wasn't concrete and could have easily changed. I mean, you're young, you might have found someone else that you were interested in, and I – "

"I'm going to stop you right there before you insult me," Ginny interrupted him, a tiny smile curving her lips. All traces of her earlier tears and upset had vanished as she leaned forward to stare at him intently. "Sirius, listen to me. I love Harry. I've loved him since I was ten years old. Sometimes I think I've loved him even before that. And I will continue to love him until the day I die... and possibly even beyond that. There will never be anyone else for me, even if this hadn't happened. Even if Harry got married to someone else. That's just the way it is. I accepted that last year." Her finger idly traced the rim of her mug. "By asking me to give you that promise, you didn't really bind me into anything, so don't torture yourself. I wouldn't have given you my word unless I was sure. Yes, I admit that our promise was a factor in my decision, but it was not the sole reason that I decided to disown myself and stand by Harry."

He took another long drink from his mug to save himself from having to speak before he was ready. The honesty in her words had chilled him, though he didn't want to admit as much. "I'm still sorry," he said at length, though this time, he wasn't really what exactly he was sorry for.

Ginny smiled sadly. "Yeah, I am, too." She was the one who took a sip from her mug this time, savouring the warm, frothy taste before she gently placed it down on the table and stood up. "I shouldn't have barged in on you like this. I can tell that you were busy doing other things. I should go."

"No!" Sirius leapt to his feet. He was willing to accept that maybe their promise hadn't been the sole factor, but it had still been_ a_ factor, and that meant he had a lot to make up for. Now that she had been disowned he was painfully aware of the fact that she didn't have anyone else to turn to. "Sit down, Ginny. You came here for a reason and I'm not letting you leave until I know what it is. Was it the article in the _Prophet_? Don't worry about Skeeter. Bloody bimbo, that one. Wait until you see what Moony and I have planned…" He trailed off, his excitement dying an abrupt death when he noticed how pale she had gotten. "What's wrong?"

"What article in the _Prophet_?" Ginny said, sounding strangled.

"You…" Sirius stared at her. "You're not here because of that?"

Slowly, she shook her head, and in almost perfect synchronisation, two sets of eyes landed on the paper, which Remus had carelessly tossed upon their small table on his way out that morning. It was an out of character move for Remus, who usually tried to be neat as possible after a lifetime of living with shabby things, but the man had been so frustrated and annoyed that he hadn't wanted to deal with it any longer. Now it lay out in plain sight, just waiting to be read. Sirius instantly leapt towards the table at the same time that Ginny did. Ginny was closer, but he had been already standing, so they reached it at the same time. Their hands each closed around an end and for a moment they had a brief tug-of-war.

"Sirius, let go!" she ordered breathlessly. "I want to see."

"No, you don't!" he said, thinking of the cruel things that Rita Skeeter had written. It was inevitable, though, so he reluctantly let go, allowing her to unfold the paper and look at the article. Her expression went from shock, to dismay, to rage, to mild amusement, before back to fury. By the time she flipped to the second half, it had settled on an eerie blankness that made him wonder whether Skeeter was going to survive long enough for him and Remus to set up their pranks. Finally, she folded the paper back up and looked at him.

"So I guess the secret's out, huh?" she said finally. "That didn't last long."

"We never considered that someone might find out from the Hall of Records," he replied guiltily. "I knew that there were people who regularly checked them, but…"

"It was inevitable," she concluded, grip tightening until her fingers had turned white. Suddenly, she hurtled the paper at the wall. The sheets struck with an unsatisfying _thump_ and burst apart, sending paper flying in every direction. "How dare that woman trivialize what we're going through! Does she think that Harry and I are enjoying this? Does she think it's fun to watch the man you love _totally freak out_ because someone called you his wife? Or to have a bond forced on you that means you can't hide a bloody thing from him?" She was shouting by that last part as she picked up a small ornament that had been on the counter and pitched that as well, scattering fragments of china across the floor.

Sirius winced, hoping that she was exaggerating but strongly suspecting that she wasn't. Okay, so he had one godson running around the castle like a spooked kitten and one goddaughter-in-law on a rampage. He spared a thought to pray that Remus would return soon and quickly stepped forward to seize a plate from Ginny's hands before she could throw that too. "Whoa! I know you're upset but if you need to break something, let's go up to the Room of Requirement and break things that Remus won't kill me over."

She stared at him for a few seconds before she burst into laughter. Sirius just stood there awkwardly for several minutes, still holding the plate, as her hands fell to her sides and her laughter slowly trickled to a stop. "Sorry," she whispered after a long pause, her chin falling to her chest. Hesitantly, he reached out and tilted her head up so that he could see her expression. The utter despair in her eyes made him drop the plate as he impulsively swept her into a tight hug. Ginny clung to him, burying her face in his shirt as her shoulders trembled with sobs. "You broke your plate," she wept.

"I never liked that pattern anyway," he replied lightly, his hand unconsciously rubbing soothing circles into her back. It was something he had once watched Remus do to Lily after she'd had a fight with James, and it seemed to help. "So my godson is being an utter prat, huh?"

A weak laugh escaped her. "It's not his fault. He's losing it and I'm pretty sure I've already lost it and it's just a big mess. We never intended for this to happen, Sirius."

"I know." It would have been the perfect time for a lecture about how the use of dangerous or illegal magic often resulted in unforeseen consequences, but he stopped himself. For one thing, he had never been and would never be the lecturing sort, and for another, he knew that she'd already experienced the ramifications of that kind of magic. Nothing he could say would make the lesson stick any better than what she and Harry already dealing with. He sighed and dropped his head onto her hair. "Remus and I will talk to Harry."

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling back slightly. He silently conjured up another handkerchief and pressed it into her fingers. She wiped her face and gave him a tiny smile. "I'm really sorry about acting so weird, Sirius. I didn't mean to put this on you."

Sirius just shrugged and grinned. "I'm told it's all part of having teenagers around," he joked. "I remember that Prongs and I certainly gave the Potters a headache sometimes. Don't worry about it. Now, where did you say that Harry is?"

Ginny toyed absently with the handkerchief as she closed her eyes. Harry's presence was like a fiery sensation in her mind, one that burned so hot that it actually felt cold when she brushed against it. She knew exactly where he was without even trying; he was out on the Quidditch Patch, and she could tell that he had gotten a broom from somewhere and was flying hard. It seemed to be doing a good job of getting rid of his tension, as his emotions weren't running as high and he felt a great deal calmer. She retreated before he realized that she was there and opened her eyes to look up at Sirius.

"Out on the Quidditch Patch," she said. "Maybe you should let him alone for now. He seems to be doing alright."

Sirius seemed doubtful, but he decided to take her word for it. He wasn't looking forward to trying to handle Harry alone and he would have much preferred to have waited until Remus was around. "Why don't we have a refill?" he suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her back over to the couch. "Did I ever tell you about the time that James and I charmed the brooms of the Slytherin Quidditch Team to never fly more than ten feet above the ground?"

She grinned. "No, but let's hear all about it."

**NIR**

Hundreds of feet above the Quidditch Patch, Harry bent low over his Firebolt and urged it to fly ever faster. The wind was whipping his hair straight back and he could feel his eyes blurring with tears. His lungs ached with the effort of trying to breathe when he was flying at full speed, but it was all worthwhile. Finally, _finally_, the confusing thoughts spinning relentlessly through his mind had quieted, giving him the chance to do nothing but enjoy a little bit of peace for what felt like the first time in months.

He'd been running blind when he left the Hospital Wing and somehow he had ended up outdoors, but there were too many students around for him to be properly alone, like he wanted. It had seemed like a natural reaction to summon his broom; it had been a long time - too long - since he'd had the chance to fly just for the joy of it. In fact, he was pretty sure that the last time he had was after the Quidditch game when he and Ginny had flown together over the lake. The memory of it made his cheeks burn and a pleasant fizzle spread through his body, especially when he recalled how she'd made him feel at the time. Her sweet smell, her silky hair, her soft skin, the feel of her body pressed against his...

The broom dropped a couple of feet, jerking him out of his thoughts. Harry wrapped his fingers more firmly around the handle and sighed, slowing his pace just a little. Ginny was a sweet, fiery and interesting person and he was definitely interested in her in _that_ way. He realized now that hoping the spell would turn those feelings into those of a more brotherly nature had been foolish. She'd gone from being a stranger to a friend to the possibility of something more, but never once had he looked at her like he looked at Hermione. There was no way she would ever be a sister to him.

But he didn't think that he was ready to be _married_ to her. Things were happening way too fast. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to have happen after Voldemort's defeat, but he had often dreamed about being able to date different women without fear of repercussions. The thought that his future had been decided for him _again_ was not sitting well with him. Yes, he liked Ginny and had a small crush on her, but he had no idea if she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"So much for that," he muttered, recalling Remus's comment about how the marriage, the bond, was permanent. As long as he was a target of Voldemort, he couldn't be with anyone and that included Ginny. She would be in too much danger. It was bad enough that the whole wizarding world now knew about their bond; she'd be an instant target for anyone who wanted to get to Harry. But then it wasn't like they could make the whole world forget about the allegations, so what could he do?

Feeling like he'd only succeeded in further confusing himself, he guided the broom a little lower again and sighed, distantly wondering if it was time to go in for supper. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something flashing in the bright light as it shot towards him. Yelping in surprise, Harry only just barely managed to grab the broom with his thighs before he slipped. His head snapped around, searching for the source of the distraction, and he realized that there was a beautiful bird hovering in the air about ten feet away from him. The sun danced off of his wings, making them glow and flash like golden fire.

Harry blinked, puzzled, and said, "Hullo, Fawkes."

Fawkes chirped a greeting and flew a little closer. Gingerly, the phoenix settled on the end of the broom handle, his claws gently gripping the wood as he folded his wings against his body. The broom was easily able to maintain the weight of the two of them. Harry reached out, intending to stroke the feathers at the phoenix's neck, and jumped when Fawkes turned and snapped at him. He cried out in pain as that razor sharp beak caught the tip of his index finger and clutched at it, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but in warning. He didn't let go, either, even when Harry tried to make him.

"Fawkes," he began, frustrated, and howled when the phoenix deliberately bit down. Fresh blood began seeping around the golden beak, and in their minds, Harry and Ginny heard –

/\_Hello, young ones._/\

* * *

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** So this chapter is going to be a little different, and to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure about it. I'm still not. I think this is where the story needs to go, though, so bear with me. At the very least, hopefully it will reinforce that old lesson that you can't always trust something that glitters... Enjoy!

/_Ginny_/  
\_Harry_\  
/\_Fawkes_/\

* * *

In the midst of listening to Sirius's fascinating story, Ginny nearly dropped her third mug of butterbeer when she heard the unfamiliar voice blazing across Harry's mind and straight into her own. Instantly, she stopped paying attention to Sirius and turned her concentration inward. That voice had been accompanied by a sense of blazing warmth that made her body tingle. It was familiar in a way that she couldn't really describe, and it called to something deep inside of her. Fortunately, Sirius didn't seem to notice that she was no longer paying attention, as he kept describing his and James's attempts to hide from Professor McGonagall when she was on the warpath. Though the story was interesting, it had lost all meaning, and she closed her eyes.

/_Fawkes?_/ Ginny asked silently, a note of wonder threading through her mental voice. /_Fawkes, is that you? What's going on?_/

/\_I need to speak with both of you in person,_/\ the phoenix replied calmly, sounding for all the world like it was perfectly normal for him to be speaking to them mentally. /\_Please give your excuses to the loyal dog and come to the field, my lady. And please know that it's very important that you get here as soon as possible._/\

"I have to go," she said instantly, interrupting Sirius mid-sentence. At his confused look, she flushed slightly and drained the rest of her butterbeer before she stood up. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I don't mean to rush out after you've been so kind, and I know that you were planning on telling me more stories. I really do want to hear them, but Harry just spoke to me" well, it was kind of true "and I think he's ready to talk. I want to go before he changes his mind."

Sirius smiled in understanding. "Alright. I think it's a good idea for the two of you to clear the air, but I want you to know that you can always come back if you need a place to get away. We're here for you, Ginny."

Touched, she stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick hug. Sirius patted her gently on the back before she pulled away and headed out of the apartment at a run, passing Remus who just barely managed to jump out of her way. Ginny called an apology over her shoulder as she turned the corner and hurried down towards the Quidditch Patch as fast as her feet could take her. She was burning with curiosity and dying to know_ how_ Fawkes was talking to them and_ why_ the phoenix was interested in speaking to them at all. Harry hadn't spoken to her at all, and because she didn't know if that was because Fawkes had asked him to or if he was still too worried about what was happening between them, she didn't reach out to him mentally.

Bright sunlight and a cold wind greeted her when she burst out the front doors. Even at a distance, it was easy to make out the figures of Harry and Fawkes, both of whom were hovering about a hundred feet above the grass. Harry's black robes and Fawkes's fiery feathers stood out like a beacon that called to her. Ginny answered eagerly, striding across the grass towards the two of them. As she approached, the broom began to lower, until finally Harry's feet had touched the ground again. He continued to hold the broom up, though, because Fawkes showed no signs of wanting to move from his seemingly comfortable perch on the wood.

"Harry," she said softly, looking to him first. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said honestly, touched by the genuine concern that he could feel flowing across their bond. He knew that he'd acted poorly by running out on her and he wanted to make it up to her somehow, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing that. Unsettled, he looked back at Fawkes. "Alright, well, she's here. What did you want to talk to us about?"

/\_Not here,_/\ Fawkes said. His voice sounded distant to Ginny, and it didn't come through nearly as clearly as Harry's voice. She strained to listen as he added, /\_It's too visible. Someone will notice the fact that I'm out here with you and I do not want this getting back to Albus before I'm ready for him to know. What we have to speak of is private and for your ears only. Come along, young ones._/\ The phoenix took off from the broom, rising up into the air in front of them with powerful strokes of his wings. He looked back at them with an expression that could only be described as impatient. /\_We're going into the Forbidden Forest, so you may want to join the young lord on his broom. It would still be unsafe for you to walk._/\

"Oh. Okay." Her cheeks turning a becoming shade of pink, Ginny cast a hesitant glance at Harry. When he nodded his agreement, she stepped closer to him and swung her leg over the broom. There was a moment of awkwardness as she stared down at the small space between their bodies. Not really enough room for her to hold onto the handle unless she wanted to risk her hands touching Harry, but she didn't know how she felt about wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. It had been one thing for him to do it to her, but so much had changed since then.

\_It's fine,_\ Harry said. The sudden sound of his 'voice' made her jump. \_I don't want you to fall off. You can hold onto me._\ His words were followed by a faint wave of embarrassment and something that she couldn't identify, but it was enough. Ginny inched forward until she could comfortably place her hands on his hips, highly aware that Fawkes had been watching them intently.

/_Let's go,_/ she said. By unspoken agreement, the two of them kicked off of the ground at the same time. The broom rose steadily into the air, bearing their combined weight easily. Fawkes let out a sharp trill of approval and coasted on the wind ahead in the direction of the forest. Harry followed without hesitation, guiding the broom after the phoenix and leaving the castle behind.

Even in the middle of the day, the Forbidden Forest looked dark and imposing, and it was easy to see why the students had been prohibited from entering. Most of the trees grew so closely together that there were places that the sun had never touched. Strange, angry howls and sharp cries echoed from within. Ginny shivered and unconsciously pressed herself closer to Harry. She could sense that he wasn't overly pleased to be heading over the forest, either. Neither of them had had good experiences with the place, but Fawkes wasn't showing any sign of slowing down.

/_Where are we going?_/ she called out, wondering if Fawkes would hear her.

/\_Not much further,_/\ the phoenix responded, deliberately avoiding her question. As if sensing their dual unease, he began to sing a sweet, melodious song that struck a chord inside of Ginny. Her eyes fluttered closed as she recalled the last time she'd heard that agonizingly beautiful song - when she and Harry had been fighting those dark shadows, right before they fell into the river. The soothing melody made her feel drowsy, and not even the alarm that flashed through her when she felt her grip on Harry loosening could pierce through the sleepiness. She didn't know who slipped from the broom first, her or Harry, but somehow they were both falling – and then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a flash of gold, followed by a sharp jolt of pain that sliced across her arm. Whether she cried or not, she didn't know, as Fawkes gave a particularly loud and satisfied warble and darkness took over completely...

_They weren't falling anymore. It took Ginny a few seconds to realize that. Slowly, wondering if Harry had actually been conscious and saved them, or if perhaps someone else had been nearby and acted quickly, she opened her eyes and glanced around. Immediately she realized that, while they were certainly no longer falling, things were not entirely right either. Because she was floating. Or more accurately, she was_ flying_. Her eyes traveled slowly over her body in a sick combination of horror and fascination, noting the long white gown that had mysteriously replaced the jeans and sweater that she had been wearing earlier. On her back were a pair of enormous wings that looked like they were made out of phoenix feathers, and coming out of her stomach was a long golden cord that went straight into the stomach of none other than a rather dazed-looking Harry Potter who was flying about a foot away from her._

_"Okay, I must be dreaming," Ginny muttered, closing her eyes again quickly. She lifted her hand and gave herself a sharp pinch on the arm, hoping that it would wake her up from the bizarre dream that she had landed in. But although she could feel her fingers closing around and squeezing quite firmly, there was no pain. "I_ am _dreaming," she realized with a sense of relief._

_ "No, you're not, my lady. This is quite real, but no pain can be felt when you're merely a spirit. Even if you were to fold your wings and let yourself fall, you would land without harming yourself, even if it was ungracefully. I suggest that you don't, though. We're going to need to move quickly and if you're afraid of flying, it will be most unhelpful."_

_Ginny squeaked and jumped backwards, or at least, she tried to. Her wings fluttered and she moved backwards about an inch before she froze, too freaked out to even consider trying to move. Fawkes was fluttering in front of her looking extremely amused by her actions. She vaguely noted that his wings and her wings really were identical before she gave her head a firm shake. "Wait, what do you mean, a spirit?" she demanded. "Fawkes, what did you_ do_?"_

_ "I needed to show you some things," the phoenix replied. Though his beak did not move, it occurred to her that she was hearing his voice as though he was speaking out loud and not into her mind like he had been before, and that his voice was now perfectly clear. "Humans are always so literal. Can't believe a thing unless they've got physical proof. I knew it would be easier for you to accept what's going on if you had the opportunity to see for yourself, so to speak." Fawkes turned his head slightly and looked at Harry, who was patting his body and the wings attached to his shoulders with an expression of complete disbelief. "We already had a bond existing between the three of us. When I bit you, I just completed it. You drank of my tears and fire and I tasted your blood."_

_"Is that why you bit me?" Harry asked suddenly, speaking for the first time. Now it was his voice that had a strange, echo-ey quality to it that was unnerving, like she was hearing him from a great distance. He ran his hands over his chest, examining the plain white shirt and pants that he was now wearing. _

_"Yes. It's certainly not because I've developed a taste for human blood," Fawkes said, sounding mildly disgusted. "Though I'll admit that your blood tasted a sight better than most."_

_ "This is just too weird," mumbled Ginny. Things had been fairly strange during the past few months, but this was taking the cake. Without thinking about it, she looked down, wondering if they were in the Forbidden Forest - and screamed. Far below them, she could just make out their bodies lying on the ground. Her body -_ her body!_ - was sprawled a short distance away from Harry's, with only their hands touching. Apparently as they fell she'd reached out and grabbed his hand. How sweet. Her stomach churned and she honestly thought she might be sick._

_"Fawkes! What's going on?" demanded Harry as he followed her gaze, his face taking on a distinctly panicked look. The feeling rang down their bond and only increased Ginny's anxiety, which in turn made Harry feel that much worse. He swallowed hard in an effort to control himself and choked out, "W-what did you d-do?"_

_"Calm yourselves, young ones. I already told you. When I bit you, I completed the connection that already existed between the three of us between us. It enabled me to pull your spirits out of your physical bodies," Fawkes explained impatiently. "This is the spiritual plane that exists between the world of the living and the world of the dead, where ghosts come from. However, you're not dead if that's what you're wondering, and nor are you ghosts. Both of you have too much left to do for that to happen. As soon as our business is complete, you'll be able to return to your bodies."_

_ "Oh, well, that's wonderful to know," Ginny said, feeling like she was just one shock away from giving in to true hysteria. "And what's this?" She plucked at the golden cord that stretched from her to Harry and felt the reverberation all the way down into her magical core. Harry shivered._

_"That's your soul bond." He eyed the cord with an air of proprietary satisfaction. "One of my better plans if I do say so myself. Albus was furious when it happened but I knew that it would ultimately be for the better. Anyone who had taken the time to really look could have seen the connection that existed between the two of you. Soul mates are quite rare in this day and age, you know, but they always possess some kind of bond." The piercing gold eyes landed on Harry. "I knew you would require the extra power that came from having bonded with your soul mate to defeat the dark lord. That's why I altered your ritual. I suspect that had I not, it likely would have brought your bond into full effect regardless, but now your bond has been blessed by a phoenix." Fawkes preened._

_Harry raised an eyebrow and moved over to wrap an arm around Ginny's shoulders, having noticed that she was shaking. "And that's a good thing?"_

_ Fawkes nodded. "Of course. Now, are you ready to come along?"_

_"Err, give us a minute," he requested. Moving with wings was a little more awkward than he would have imagined. Muscles that he didn't even know existed contracted when he tried to move, causing his wings to flutter like a breeze had blown through them. Slowly, holding onto Ginny's upper arms for balance, he felt the two of them drifting backwards until they were a good ten feet away from Fawkes. It also put them directly over their bodies on the ground below. Ginny couldn't seem to stop staring down at their unconscious forms, and in particular, the thin stream of blood that was still sliding down her physical body's arm. To keep her from looking any more, Harry reached out and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Look at me, not them," he told her quietly, uncertain as to whether or not Fawkes was still listening. "It will make you feel better."_

_ "I'm not sure anything could do that at this point, but thanks for trying. I mean, look at us! We have wings! Phoenix wings!" Ginny twitched hers for emphasis. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe we just crashed and this is some strange dream we happen to be sharing because of the bond..."_

_Harry's lips twitched, but before he could say anything, Fawkes began to sing again. It was a different song this time, one that soothed his anxiety and made him feel relaxed. He shook his head, forcing himself to push past the addictive melody. "Knock it off, Fawkes," he called out without removing his eyes from Ginny's face. "If it's all the same to you, we'd appreciate it if you kept your songs to yourself for the time being."_

_ The phoenix huffed and could be heard muttering things about 'ungrateful mortals' under his breath. Harry ignored him and said, "I don't think we're dreaming, so maybe we should go along with it for now, Ginny. Listen to what he wants to tell us and make a decision after we know what's really going on. I'll admit that there's a lot about the wizarding world that I don't know. I wasn't even aware that a phoenix was real until I met Fawkes. Maybe this is normal behaviour for them."_

_"It's not," she said flatly, though she seemed a little calmer than she had been before. "I can't think of why Fawkes is really doing this. Most phoenixes tend to chose one person to bond with and they remain loyal until that person is dead. I thought Fawkes had bonded to Dumbledore and he's still alive, so why..." Her gaze flicked briefly in the direction of Fawkes before she looked back at Harry. Her confusion flowed down the bond and was returned by a wave of understanding. She took a deep breath and sighed before giving him a rueful smile. "Every time I think that you couldn't possibly attract anything weirder, Harry, it happens. I'm starting to think that a lifetime as your friend will be more than my nerves can take."_

_ He smiled. "I think you'll do fine," he replied, very carefully suppressing any thoughts that had to do with how he'd like her to be much more than just a friend. "Do you want to go with him?"_

_ "I don't think we have a choice." She couldn't imagine Fawkes allowing them to leave just like that after the phoenix had taken the time to lure them out here and bite them. "Fawkes, what will happen to our bodies? We're in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. What if something attacks us?"_

_"You'll be fine. Any creature that comes close will recognize that you now have some phoenix running through you. Nothing in this forest would be stupid enough to dare attack you," Fawkes said, running his beak over his feathers. He plucked one out, allowed it to drop, and added, "Do come on. It won't be long before one of the professors catches onto the fact that you younglings have left the safety of the castle and panics. I don't want Albus connecting your disappearance with me. It will bring undue suspicion my way and severely limit our future actions."_

_"It worries me to hear him say_ our_ future actions," Harry muttered. He'd gained an appreciation for Fawkes from the moment he'd first met the beautiful bird, but now he was wondering if he'd just been taken in by the phoenix's enchanting appearance. Any creature or person that spent so long with Albus Dumbledore had to have picked up a few unholy tricks when it came to manipulating people. Could Fawkes be trusted? Yet what did it hurt to go along with him and find out what he wanted? It wasn't like they really had much choice. "Alright, we'll go with you, but I want your word that nothing will happen to us and that we'll return to our bodies safely."_

_ "You're spirits, you can't be harmed, but very well. You have my word. Now, come along!" the bossy bird ordered, spreading his wings. With one powerful flap, he located a gust of wind that tossed him up into the air. He was flying back towards the castle grounds, Ginny noticed. She looked at Harry and saw that he was holding his hand out to her in invitation. With a nearly silent sigh, she took it. _

_It was easier to fly than Ginny could have ever imagined. Her body felt curiously light, as though she was a mere breath on the wind, and her wings seemed to have no trouble supporting her weight. Whatever direction she wanted to go in was the one her body instinctively turned towards, and it was as though her muscles automatically knew what to do even though consciously, she didn't have a clue what to do. Even more curious, the cord that stretched between her and Harry expanded or retracted as necessary, and physical objects passed through it as harmlessly as though the golden cord wasn't even there._

_Fawkes coasted on the winds until Hogwarts came back into view. Folding his wings, he arched downwards and sped towards the castle – then soared past it, heading for the far side of the lake in a blur of golden fire. They were headed to the far side of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny didn't understand why until she caught sight of the cloaked figure waiting there, just barely hidden behind a few bushes. Clearly male, the man was tall and dressed entirely in black. A familiar white skull mask covered his face, hiding his identity from then. Harry tensed as Fawkes came to a stop and landed gracefully on the ground. The two of them set down a moment later. And even though they were less than five feet away, the man acted like they weren't even there._

_ "He can't see us," Harry realized, wishing that he had his wand. Any Death Eater that had ventured this close to Hogwarts couldn't be there with good intentions, and posed a danger to any student that happened to be wandering around the lake. He wondered if it was possible to cast wandless magic when you were a spirit. _

_ "I brought you here to observe, not to interfere," Fawkes told them. "Now be quiet and listen!" The sharpness of his voice silenced both of them. Seconds later, someone stepped out from behind the trees and began walking towards the Death Eater – a student, judging from the Hogwarts uniform just barely visible beneath the shabby black cloak, and a Gryffindor at that. Ginny's eyes locked onto the scarlet patch and her heart began to pound._

_ "Hello, Ronald," the Death Eater said, holding his wand up. There was a luminescent blue glow shining at the end of it, lighting every detail in the small clearing with perfect clarity. The student obediently walked closer and as he moved, his hood fell down around his shoulders, revealing bright red hair that framed a familiar face. Ginny gasped and Harry swore at the sight of Ron Weasley._

_"Master," Ron said in greeting, nodding his head. His blue eyes looked kind of glassy, Ginny noticed, like he wasn't altogether there. Was he under some sort of curse? Merlin, she hoped so._

_ "Have you been doing as I asked?" the man inquired. His face hardened. "I would hate to have to punish you."_

_ Ron winced. "No, I have, Master," he replied eagerly. "I've done everything you asked and more, I swear."_

_ "Good." Tucking his wand under his arm, the man reached up and pushed back his hood. Dark hair fell into equally dark eyes that glittered with a hint of insanity. "Give me your full report, and if you have pleased me, you will walk away in one piece."_

_ "Hang on a minute. What's going on?" Unable to watch this go on in silence any longer, Ginny whirled on Fawkes as Ron began to speak in a hushed tone. The only way to hear would be to get right up next to them and she had no desire to get any closer than absolutely necessary. She glared at the phoenix and said heatedly, "Ron would never consort with Death Eaters! I don't care how he's been acting. This is all wrong. Is this some kind of illusion? A joke?"_

_"I'm afraid not," said Fawkes, eyeing the scene in front of him. "What I have brought you here to prove to you is that this boy can no longer be trusted. He is beyond your help and has been for some time. The Ronald Weasley you knew died last May at the Department of Mysteries when his mind was infected with the brain of a Carrow." He looked grave. It was an unusual look for a phoenix. "Regrettably, one of Voldemort's loyal supporters is an Unspeakable and reported the incident to his master, including the identity of the brain that attacked Ronald. What happened next is purely speculation on my part, put together by what I've observed, the evidence Hogwarts has given me, and what young Miss Granger has discovered."_

_ At the sound of Hermione, Harry stirred. "She's been working on trying to figure this out for months," he said shakily. "Was she close?"_

_"Oh yes. Do either of you know who Alecto and Amycus Carrow are?"_

_ The names struck a chord in Ginny and she nodded slowly. It easier to look at Fawkes than Ron and she stared hard at a single burning feather. "I heard my parents talk about them sometimes when they think I'm not listening. Alecto and Amycus Carrow were some of Voldemort's most loyal supporters in the first war, but so many, they avoided going to Azkaban by claiming they were under the Imperious Curse. After the trials were over with, they disappeared."_

_ Harry felt a flash of anger at the thought that the two of them had gotten a trial when his own godfather hadn't, but he pushed it aside, knowing that now wasn't the time. "Let me guess. They didn't go far."_

_Fawkes nodded approvingly. "We believe that Alecto and Amycus infiltrated the school. Alecto, who was always impeccably skilled at spells that deal with the mind, was posing as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Ethan Thyme. She was the one who originally used the Imperious Curse on Ronald in order to make the seeds the brain had planted grow. When she was forced to flee the school a few weeks into term, Amycus Carrow returned posing as Alexander Worrac and continued her work."_

_ "And what happened to Worrac?" Harry asked, wondering if he really wanted to know._

_"Worrac was the child of a man who did not want to be associated with the Carrow family and all that the name implies." Fawkes paused briefly. "Alecto and Amycus do not take kindly to those who chose to turn their backs on family."_

_ "Bloody hell," he muttered. No more needed to said, but he suddenly felt like he needed to sit down. His eyes flickered briefly over to Ron and the Death Eater before he turned back to Fawkes. "Go on."_

_ "From the moment that brain infected Ron Weasley's mind, he was lost to you. It was a gradual process that was dramatically sped up by Alecto's and Amycus's interference. What was left of young Ronald fought them at first, but gradually even his powerful defences were worn down to nothing. It is impossible to ignore a voice that whispers constantly into your ear, as I'm sure you both know." Fawkes sighed. "The boy standing before you has become nothing more than a mindless puppet that is fully controlled by the Carrow family. He has no free will, no ability to make decisions for himself, and he is beyond saving."_

_Ginny just stared at him, speechless, as Fawkes stopped talking and waited for one of them to respond. Hermione had suspected that Ron's mind had been poisoned by the brain from the Department of Mysteries, but none of them had expected that it could have gone so far so quickly. Her legs grew weak and she slumped to her knees, no longer able to stand up under her own power. "Do you mean to tell me that all this time we've been pretty much living with a Death Eater in the castle?" she asked shakily, not wanting to believe it. "And that they've been… all this time…" Her throat locked and she shook her head helplessly._

_"It all makes sense," Harry said hoarsely, echoing her thoughts. His face had gone pale and he was staring at Ron and the man like he couldn't look away from the unfolding disaster even though he wanted to. "I didn't understand why Ron was acting that way towards me all summer. Even Hermione's explanation only made sense to a certain point. I couldn't believe that Ron would ever say or do those things even if his mind was being influenced to think a certain way. But if you say that it wasn't him... That the Ron we knew is... Are you sure..." He looked at Fawkes desperately. "Isn't there something we can do? Why didn't you tell us before? We could have done something sooner!"_

_"Ronald Weasley was dead the moment that brain wrapped around him," Fawkes answered patiently. "It was a foregone conclusion. There is nothing that you could have done and nothing that you can do. What you see before you is nothing more than a puppet for the Carrow family that wears his face. Ron may believe that he is functioning normally, but in reality they are controlling his every decision. It goes far beyond the merits of the Imperious Curse and that kind of influence cannot be removed. He is lost to you and I suggest that if you want to survive this war, you two stay far away from him. If the Carrows order him to kill you, he will do it without hesitation, and he will not stop until you are both dead."_

_"No. Oh dear Merlin, please no." Shaking her head in denial of the cold hard facts, Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth and whimpered. It didn't seem to be possible for spirits to be physically ill, but that didn't stop her from feeling like she wanted to throw up. No wonder Ron had been acting so strangely. He was dead. He was dead! "Oh Ron. Oh God."_

_"Why did you bring us here?" Harry demanded. "Why...?" His voice broke off into a sob and he covered his face with his hands._

"_I brought you so that you would be forced to face the truth." There was a hard glint in Fawkes's golden eyes. "You claim, Harry Potter, that you are tired of having people protect and shield you from the reality of the world. You want to be treated like an adult. Well, now you know the truth before anyone else. What will you do with it?"_

_Harry looked from Fawkes to Ron and the Death Eater, whom he now strongly suspected was actually Amycus Carrow. The urge to kill the man was even more overpowering than before now that he knew what they had done to Ron. Every mean thought that he'd ever directed towards his ex-friend flooded over him, making him feel guiltier than ever. He'd been quick to dismiss Ron's actions as jealousy or an act of his temper, and all this time Ron had been sliding further away from them while no one paid any attention. Regardless of Fawkes's claim that no one could have saved him, it didn't change the fact that he should have known, should have done something._

"_You…" he started and then stopped abruptly. What could he say? His heart heavy, he turned to Ginny and reached down, gripping her shoulders and hauling her effortlessly to her feet. The golden cord danced with light as their bodies came together, and although it was beautiful to look at, it brought Harry no joy to see. "Take us back, Fawkes," he ordered, his voice quivering. It was an effort to hold himself together, but he did not want to break down where the callous phoenix could see. He noticed that Ron and Amycus had finished their business, and Ron was now heading back towards Hogwarts while Amycus travelled deeper into the forest. Harry took a deep, shuddering breath, fighting with the urge to interfere, knowing it was useless but yearning to try._

"_No," said the phoenix simply, startling them both. "You have yet more things to learn, young lord, and you will only return to your physical form when you have learned them." Fawkes spread his wings wide and pumped, lifting him up into the air. He flew in a circle around their heads before soaring into the sky. "Good day."_

"_Fawkes!" Harry shouted furiously, lurching forward. Although he tried to follow, their wings refused to respond, and the two teens were forced to watch as Fawkes soared away, leaving him and Ginny alone._

* * *

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Yay, it seems like no one was scared off by the last chapter! That's always a good sign. You'll notice this chapter is shorter than normal and that's because I got really sick this week. I missed several days of writing and the length of my chapters, though hopefully not the quality, had suffered for it. Illness, I tell you, what a waste of time (and money). Enjoy!

* * *

Bemused by Ginny's sudden departure, Remus looked after the girl for a moment before he continued on into the small set of rooms. "What was that about?" he asked, pushing the door shut and glancing at Sirius curiously. He stepped towards the kitchen table and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the newspaper, which was still scattered all over the room, and the shattered cups and plates on the floor. "Never mind, I think I can guess." Setting his package on the table, he stooped and began to gather the largest pieces of broken porcelain together into a small pile.

"Yes, she wasn't too terribly impressed by the article," said Sirius, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "That, on top of the fact that she's having a few marital problems with our godson, sent her over the edge. Sorry about the dishes, Rem."

"It's alright. I can't really blame her. Considering everything that she's gone through, I'm surprised it didn't happen years ago." Remus pulled out his wand and cast a quick vanishing charm that got rid of the pieces he'd collected. A simple cleaning charm took care of the rest. He straightened slowly and winced, placing a hand on his left hip as he added, "But next time please try to break the news away from my mother's dishes."

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Moony. I thought that she knew and that's why she'd come here. Then I, err, found out she didn't know when I accidentally told her."

"When _you_ told her? I guess I should count myself lucky that this was all that was broken."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted. "I happen to be very good at giving people upsetting news. With just one flash of my devastating smile, they forget why they were even upset." He just grinned when Remus sent him a look of absolute disbelief and turned back into the living room. "Did you get the potion?"

"Yes. Severus was as charming as ever." Getting the Wolfsbane potion never came without a fight, as Snape openly disapproved of the fact that Remus was living at the castle again and he hadn't bothered trying to hide it. He would never actually keep the possibly life-saving potion away from Remus, but that didn't mean he felt the need to temper his acidic comments while giving it out. Remus rubbed his head and sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Dealing with Snape was something he disliked on even the days when the moon_ wasn't_ tugging at his bones; the man required the patience of an absolute saint.

"Bloody bat." Picking up the mugs he and Ginny had been using, Sirius shot his partner a concerned look, noting the pale face and subtle shaking in Remus's hands. The full moon was close and it was evidently going to be a hard one judging by the fact that Remus looked done in already. "Why don't you go have a nap? I'll do some marking and then call for dinner."

Remus raised an eyebrow and half-smiled. "It must be true love," he joked lightly. "Sirius Black is actually offering to do the marking?"

"Of all the things for you to doubt about me, don't _ever_ doubt that," Sirius said, his pale eyes intent and lacking any sign of humour. They looked each other for a long moment before Remus's smile became true and his tawny eyes softened. Silently, he reached out and squeezed Sirius's hand.

"I know. I'm only teasing. I've never doubted that," he said softly. It was the truth. Even when doubts and indecisions and the war had driven the Marauders apart, even when Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, Remus had always known that Sirius loved him. It hadn't been a comfort during those long twelve years when he'd been alone, but he'd known it nevertheless. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable with remembering that painful time, and made an attempt to change the subject. "Don't you think we should go talk to Harry and Ginny?"

"They need some time to work things out for themselves," Sirius replied, looking thoughtful. He wanted to press the issue but knew to let it go for the moment. "Harry might be having a hard time with this but I think he really likes Ginny, and I know she's in love with him. She could be really good for Harry. This may not turn out to be such a bad thing. After all, if they're going to be married for the rest of their lives, they have to learn to how to communicate." He made a face when he saw Remus grinning and added, "And besides, I saw you wincing when you stood up. Your hip is bothering you again."

"Never thought_ you_ would be the worry-wart, or the one dispensing relationship tips," Remus muttered, unconsciously rubbing his left hip again. It pained him sometimes, a remnant from a particularly bad moon as a young child, before he'd come under the care of Madame Pomfrey. "Okay, you win. I'll go lay down for a while. I just hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Sirius smirked as he watched Remus roll his eyes and head into the bedroom. His confident smirk vanished as soon as his mate had turned away and he sighed, more uneasy than he wanted to admit. In truth, he was more concerned about Harry and Ginny then he had let on, but he didn't want to worry Remus unnecessarily. He really did believe that the two of them needed to work things out on their own; he just wasn't sure if they would be able to do it without killing each other. But until they came and asked him and Remus to intercede, Sirius was going to stay out of it and make sure that Remus focused on taking care of himself. He tried to dismiss thoughts of his godson and goddaughter-in-law from his mind as he sat down at the table with some marking.

**NIR**

In all honesty (or as honest as a Slytherin could ever bring himself to be), Draco was not pleased with the situation that had developed. He did not like asking for Potter's help or protection, and he really didn't like having to go through Granger in order to do so. Part of him was convinced that the nosy brunette had seen straight through him. After all, as far as plans went, it was one of his worst and he was well aware of that. His status in Slytherin had plummeted after he was disinherited; no longer did the Malfoy name provide him with the kind of prestige, honour and _protection_ that he was used to. It didn't make him feel good to ally himself with the light, but he'd caught more than a few Slytherins - and even a couple of students from the other houses - eyeing him with frankly speculative looks that did not bode well for his future otherwise.

Astoria was in essentially the same boat, though she had not yet been disinherited. It was coming, though, and that was getting more obvious by the day. Daphne Greengrass had begun making it a point to openly ignore her sister; on the rare occasions that Astoria spoke to her, she would refuse to respond. Even though Astoria claimed that it didn't bother her, Draco could tell that it did. Of course it did. She was a pureblood and she knew what it meant to be without a family. Hell, she was getting first-hand knowledge just by continuing to hang around Draco. He never would have had the guts to do it, but Astoria determinedly carried on with her plan of supporting the Potters. She wanted nothing to do with the dark lord and she didn't care what it took to make that happen.

"Are you sure you're meant to be a Slytherin?" The question slipped out that night when the two of them were in the library just a few hours after the meeting that changed everything. Both of them were working separately on homework, Draco on Transfigurations and Astoria on Charms, and although he had expected her to pepper him with questions for help, she never asked once. _Offer_ her help, though? Yes, she did that, and he halfway suspected it was more to show off that she knew and understood upper level coursework than because she knew he needed the help.

"How do you mean?" Astoria flipped through one of her books. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, suggesting that she knew exactly what he was referring to but was not inclined to let him off so easily.

"You're just so..." Draco trailed off, recognizing the danger zone when her head lifted and she blinked across the table at him. He fumbled briefly and came out with, "You're... brave." It sounded a lot mushier when he said it out loud than when he'd spoken the word in his head and he huffed down at his papers, annoyed at himself, but the fact remained that it was true. Astoria had a core of steel and the courage to match, something he didn't entirely understand.

Astoria looked mildly amused at that. She brushed a dark curl out of her eyes and leaned back, causing her robes to tug against her body in an appealing manner. "Suppose it comes from having a Gryffindor for a best friend," she mused.

"Some best friend. Hasn't contacted you since she woke up," he muttered. Her violet eyes sharpened and he jumped, just barely holding in a pained yelp when a very hard, very pointed shoe connected with his shins underneath the table. His knees struck the bottom of the table, causing a clatter that made Madame Pince's head appear around the bookcase almost instantly. She glared them into silence before stalking away. When she was gone, he looked over at Astoria and snapped, "That hurt!"

"Good," she said sweetly. "Don't talk like that about Ginny, got it? She has a lot on her mind right now. It's normal that I wasn't the first thing she thought about after she woke up."

Excessive loyalty. Another reason he had to wonder about her true house. "Has she even noticed that you're not… you know…" He was suddenly highly conscious of the fact that in an open and public place like the library, anyone could be listening. Partner magic was not necessarily illegal, but Astoria and Ginny could still get in trouble for practicing it, particularly since they were underage at the time.

"No." Astoria fiddled with her quill and sighed. "I think it's because of the bond with Potter. He took my place." She likely didn't mean to make that sound as bitter as it did.

Draco frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"It's not supposed to be, but when have you ever known Harry Potter to do anything but?" With another rueful sigh, Astoria leaned back and crossed one of her legs over the other. "I don't even think they've been released from the Hospital Wing yet. I'm not going to talk to her until they have been."

It was probably a wise decision, he realized, glancing back down at the remainder of his essay. Gryffindors and Slytherins who went out of their way to speak to each other attracted a lot of scrutiny as it was. Potter was constantly in the spotlight and now that, for all intent and purposes, Ginny was married to him, she would be in the same boat; her actions would be monitored at all times. That was exactly the kind of thing that Astoria and Draco were endeavouring to avoid. Both of them were trying to stick to the shadows until they were done assessing the other students to see what side they supported.

"So were you really meant to be a Slytherin?" he repeated to his parchment, genuinely curious now that she had sidestepped his question. It wasn't unheard of for the Sorting Hat to struggle with the placement of students; most people were not entirely one House or another. The Hat usually chose the House that it believed would serve someone best, but there were times that it had been wrong… and it could also be influenced into being wrong. In a desperate bid to impress his father, Draco had desired Slytherin so strongly that the Hat had automatically given in without even looking deeply into his mind. Some days he wished the bloody thing had fought a bit harder.

"Yes, I really was. I didn't ask to be put there, if that's what you're asking," said Astoria. "Daphne never told me the Hat's decision could be swayed." She looked off into the distance for a moment and he wondered if she would have asked for a different House if she'd known. "It thought for a long time about putting me in Ravenclaw but eventually decided that Slytherin House would be better off if I went there instead."

Interesting. He contemplated her unusual phrasing as he made an absent note on his essay. From the sound of it, the Hat had neglected to sort her based on_ her_ best interests and had instead sorted her for the good of everyone around them. That wasn't the purpose of the Sorting Hat at all. "You could have complained," he pointed out. It was doubtful that it would have done any good considering that it would have been coming from a Slytherin, and a Greengrass at that, but still.

Astoria smiled wearily and flipped a page in her book, though he suspected that she wasn't actually reading. "I hardly doubt I'm the first person it's done that to. The Sorting Hat wanted me there for a reason. Besides, you know that would have caused a lot of friction with my family. Daphne was so thrilled I got Slytherin she never bothered to ask whether it was what I really wanted."

Ah, yes, Draco could easily understand that; he was, of course, no stranger to the pressure of a family. Even though he was no longer the Malfoy heir, he still felt the desire to somehow make Lucius and Narcissa happy. "Are you ready for it?" he asked her, wondering not for the first time how she could be so bloody calm about something that would have had most pureblooded – and even some halfblooded – children crying in terror. The actions his own parents had taken had hit him hard and even though he knew that they'd done it for his own good, it still stung. Astoria's family would have no such reasoning to act upon.

"I think so," she said, looking thoughtful. "I mean, how much can you really prepare for something like that? At least I won't have to put up with Daphne trying to boss me around anymore." Her smile was quick and furtive, uncertain, and Draco searched for something else, a topic that felt safer than something that was bordering on more personal territory than he was comfortable with.

"You'd have made an impressive Ravenclaw," he said finally, falling back on the old Slytherin rules – #12, when in doubt, compliment.

Her lips quirked for real this time. "Thank you. But then maybe you'd be alone right now."

It wasn't an appealing idea. Draco could take care of himself, yes, but Astoria had been the one who'd practically marched him into the Room of Requirement when he might have otherwise turned and ran. Both of them had been surprised to see Blaise Zabini show up. "I'm glad I'm not," he replied with a good deal more honesty than he really wanted. "I probably wouldn't know what to do with myself."

She smirked. "If you're at a loose end, I have plenty of students you can check out," she said, pulling a scroll out of her bag. It contained the name of every student in Hogwarts, courtesy of Luna Lovegood, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Their as of yet unnamed group had decided to begin by finding out where the loyalty of every student lay, and it was up to Astoria, Draco and Blaise to take care of Slytherin House. Blaise had taken the other sixth and seventh years, leaving Astoria and Draco with years one through five. Draco took the list now and glanced through it, knowing that it would require every bit of their cunning to find out while still being subtle. He wondered how the Gryffindors would make out at a task that was so completely foreign to their very natures and smirked.

"Let's go, then. I've had enough homework for the day." He closed his book, rolled up his essay and stood up, gathering everything together. Astoria slipped her books, parchment and quills into her bag and joined him. They walked out of the library together and that made it easier to ignore the students who openly stared.

**NIR**

_Harry Potter was _not _impressed. Not in the slightest. It had taken a bit of work to figure out how to get him and Ginny back to the castle when their wings didn't want to work anymore. Apparently they were only able to fly when Fawkes was around, either that, or they had mysteriously forgotten how during the whole appalling scene with Ron. He and Ginny settled on the old fashioned way, which involved taking the long way around the lake on foot. They actually caught up to Ron before they had gone very far and ended up trailing him all the way back. Ron acted like he didn't even know that they were behind him, which was both disturbing and a relief. Harry wasn't quite sure what he would have done had his ex-best friend tried to attack him so soon after they'd learned the truth._

_Ginny was being extremely quiet, as in, she hadn't said a single word since Fawkes had taken off and left them behind. Though he wanted to speak to her and try to offer some form of comfort, Harry didn't have the slightest clue of what to say. No doubt she could feel that, as their bond seemed to be even more open when they were spirits and he could feel the absolute misery that was pouring off of her. It was suffocating and they weren't even his emotions! He sighed to himself and reached out to gently snag her arm when she would have kept walking, preventing her from following Ron right up to the doors._

_"I don't think we should go inside quite yet," he explained at her questioning look. "Fawkes mentioned something about ghosts when he was talking about the spirit plane. I thought that might mean ghosts could see us, and if that's the case, most of the ghosts in the castle are loyal to Dumbledore. They'd report this" he waved a hand between their bodies "to him immediately."_

_"Oh." Her face cleared and she nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Where do you think we should go, then? What else did Fawkes want us to learn?"_

_"Fuck knows," Harry muttered, thinking that neither of them would be able to handle many more revelations that day. He was exhausted and Ginny was quickly reaching her breaking point but there was no end in sight. Frustrated, he struck out at the wall with his fist, only to have his hand impact with absolutely no pain whatsoever. It was like punching a pillow. "Oh for Merlin's sake! This is going to drive me insane."_

_A small smile appeared on Ginny's lips and for a moment he thought she was going to laugh. Then he saw that her eyes were actually filled with tears. She must have realized that he'd noticed because she twisted away quickly, one hand rising to cover her face. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know you can't stand it when girls cry. I don't mean to break down on you when it's so important that we both be strong. I just... I keep..."_

_"Hey," Harry said, torn between concern for her and anger at himself. He'd been so absorbed in thinking about how he didn't know what to say that he hadn't even tried. The emotions pouring down their bond were dizzying - anger, self loathing, frustration, embarrassment, pity - that for a moment he almost felt overwhelmed, and they weren't even his emotions. Briefly, he closed his eyes and shook his head in an effort to get a better handle on things before he reached out, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. It caused the cord connecting them to fizz with a sweet, tingly golden light that made them both shiver. Ginny looked down at the cord and laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound._

_"All this time," she said softly, dropping her hands into her sides and balling them into fists. "I was so upset, so angry. I couldn't understand why Ron was acting the way that he was. I thought for sure at first that he'd just gotten carried away... that it was the Triwizard Tournament all over again, you know? He was such an idiot then and I thought, why not the same now? It happens." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as a tear slipped down her cheek. "He was driving me crazy over the summer, telling me that there was something wrong with you but that no one could see it because you'd worked so hard to blind us all. I should have known that there was no way Ron would ever think that, but…"_

_"Ginny…" He looked at her helplessly, wishing that he knew what to say. Comforting people had never been his strong point. No one had ever made the effort to comfort him, so beyond gently squeezing her shoulder to let her know that he was there and listening, he had no idea what to do._

_Her breath was ragged when she continued, "When Hermione told us what she had figured out about the spell and the brain, I felt so bloody guilty, but I tried to keep myself from succumbing to it. I told myself that it was still Ron thinking and feeling this way and that the brain had only emphasized it a little. But this..." A raw gasp of agony spilled out of her mouth and she started to crumble. Just in time, moving automatically, Harry reached out and caught her, bearing her weight to the grass at a safer pace. Even though he knew it wouldn't have hurt her to hit the ground since they were spirits, he didn't want that for her._

_"We said such awful things to each other," Ginny cried, clutching onto his shoulders. "He felt like I had betrayed him by choosing to disown myself to be with you. Merlin, he was so mad at me that he actually attacked me, and again, I dismissed it. I told him that no longer having to be his sister was the best part about having done the spell! How could I have said that? It wasn't his fault and I threw it back in his face."_

_"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry." Sympathy burning away at the anger and frustration that had been consuming him, Harry dropped a hand onto her head and stroked her hair. He felt genuinely sick at the thought of what had happened to his once best friend. Ron had been _dead _all that time... and none of them had even known. What if there had been a chance that they could have done something? They would have wasted it by being angry. Shuddering, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "It's as much my fault as it is yours," he said into her hair. "He was my best friend. I should've asked more questions, forced him to talk to me, or... or done something other than just accepted it."_

_Ginny just shook her head and held onto him tighter, her nails digging into his shirt, and Harry realized that he was only too happy to let her. It was an unusual feeling to be sharing grief with someone, to let himself feel the grief at all. Normally, he focused on the anger because it was so much easier to deal with, but having Ginny break down was forcing him to face the fact that Ron was actually gone. His best friend was dead and wouldn't be coming back. The first tear had fallen down his cheek and onto Ginny's hair before he could stop it. His shoulders started to shake and he took in a ragged breath in an effort to control himself._

_"It's okay, Harry," she whispered, and he jumped, wondering how she could know until he remembered the cord and the link that bound them together so effectively, forcing them to share everything, keeping nothing secret. It created a continuous loop of grief and pain that was agonizing to contend with, but at the same time, he'd never in his life felt as strongly that he was not alone as he did right then. He buried his face in Ginny's hair and held her while she cried, and if he let a few more tears slip in the process, he knew she would keep that secret for him._

* * *

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews and for putting up with a short chapter. I made this one extra exciting just to make up for it. I have to be honest and say that what happens actually surprised me; though I knew it would be coming soon, I wasn't expecting it to happen when it did… but you know, it fits and I'm ultimately pleased. Enjoy!

**Note:** Apparently I confused some people last chapter. Harry and Ginny are still in the spirit plane; I just forgot to italicize that part before posting it. I've changed and will do my best to remember from now on. In addition, they still have their wings, they just can't fly.

* * *

_Someone was staring at them._

_ Harry wasn't really sure how long he and Ginny had been sitting on the ground clinging to each other before he noticed, but he was fairly certain that a substantial amount of time had passed. Spirits may not have been able to feel pain, but apparently their muscles could - and did - cramp. His knees and arms had gone numb and he had shifted, trying to stretch the muscles without disturbing Ginny, when he caught sight of the young girl standing about ten feet away from them. She couldn't have been more than ten or eleven years old, so she had to have been a first year. Her mud-stained black robes had a yellow crest, signifying her as a Hufflepuff, and she had long black hair tied up into two pigtails. Several of her friends or classmates milled around her, naturally paying Harry and Ginny no mind, but she was staring straight at them._

_ "Harry? What's - " Ginny broke off sharply as his thoughts slid into her mind and processed. She had been leaning quite comfortably against his chest, but now she straightened and twisted to look. The young girl blinked and gasped when she realized that she had been noticed. _

_ "Do you see?" she said loudly, cutting off one of her friends. She lifted a hand that shook and pointed a finger in their direction. "Do you see them? Look! There are two angels with wings of fire. They're sitting right there!"_

_ "What are you on about?" One of the boys looked at the spot where Harry and Ginny were, but his eyes were unfocused and it was obvious that he didn't see anything there._

_ "Can't you see them?" Her voice was filled with urgency and she took a step forward, practically dancing on the spot. "They're so beautiful but they've been crying."_

_ "Angels don't cry," said one of the other girls. "My mum said so."_

_ "Well these ones are!"_

_"Right, time to go, I think," said Harry, snapping out of his shocked daze when the little girl took another few steps towards them. Seeing them was one thing; he didn't want to stick around to see if she could touch them as well. He stood up on legs that didn't want to work anymore and helped Ginny to her feet. They began backing away, never taking their eyes off of the girl, who stopped chasing after them when she realized that they were retreating. She looked disappointed, but merely lifted a hand and waved. Ginny waved back before, in silent agreement, she and Harry turned and ran in the opposite direction, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch where their whole nightmare had begun. Before long, the sounds of the children behind them had faded entirely, though they didn't stop until the crisp grass beneath their feet was that of the patch._

_ "What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny gasped out, running a hand through her tangled hair. Her wings fluttered in the breeze as she stopped, panting. The sun caught her hair and wings and made them look like they were on fire. It crossed Harry's mind that she looked stunningly beautiful. Ginny's head rose and she looked over at him, stunned. He turned pink and glanced hastily away._

_ "I don't know what it was," he said quickly, hoping to distract her. "But... Fawkes did say something about how anyone could see the bond between us if they were looking right. Maybe that girl has some Seer blood in her family and that's why she was able to see us." He paused for a moment. "I guess that means we'd be alright around Trelawney."_

_ Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Like we'd have to worry about that, anyway. I can't remember the last time I actually saw that woman leave her tower." She smoothed her hands down the front of her bodice and sighed, staring at the ground. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to go down, and she really didn't like the idea of leaving their bodies out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest during the night, no matter how convinced Fawkes had been that nothing would happen to them. The phoenix hadn't exactly proven to be a stunning example of character. "Harry? What do we do now?"_

_ Harry wished he had an answer to give her. His mind spun uselessly, searching for an avenue that was available to them, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a reasonable answer. No one would be able to see them even if they tried, which meant that going to Hermione, Sirius, or Remus was out of the question. They couldn't trust a ghost to pass their message on because most of the ghosts in the castle were unquestionably loyal to Dumbledore, and those that weren't - like Peeves - were loyal to no one and probably wouldn't do anything but make their situation that much worse. Fawkes had abandoned them and hadn't shown any sign of coming back any time soon, and anyone else who could see them probably wouldn't be in a position to help._

_Unless... His mind seized on the one person who might be able to help. The name ran from his mind into Ginny's like water seeping down a window pane and her eyes widened as she smiled brilliantly. "Marvellous idea, Harry," she breathed. "Of_ course_. We should have gone straight to Luna from the start. If anyone's got enough Seer blood to help us out, it would be her."_

_"Do you know where she would be at this time of the night?" Harry asked, feeling oddly proud that he had been able to come up with an idea that made sense. Normally he left that kind of thing to Hermione and he was just the person who acted on whatever she came up with. It was a good feeling to be the one who was stringing things together. "I still don't think it would be a good idea for us to go into the castle. If that little girl could see us then I don't know who else might be able to. Maybe even Dumbledore." The two of them winced together at the idea. There was a chance that the Headmaster might be willing to help them, but Fawkes had seemed very against Dumbledore finding out about this and, abandonment or not, that had to count for something._

_"What time is it?" Ginny looked round at the setting sun and frowned, thinking about Luna's schedule. "She's hasn't got Astronomy tonight, and usually on the nights that she doesn't she and Hannah visit the greenhouses to check on this project that Hannah's doing for Professor Sprout. We might wait around there to see if they'll come tonight. Otherwise we might be stuck waiting until the next time she has Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures, and that's not until tomorrow."_

_ The thought of waiting for so long was unappealing. By then someone would have likely noticed that the two of them were missing, and he dreaded the thought of the panic that would arise if word spread that they were gone,_ especially _if the professors didn't take care to hide it from the students. Rita Skeeter would have a field day. No doubt she would write masses of articles talking about how the two of them had slipped off for a "honeymoon" that involved the dark lord in some way. Harry cringed and saw Ginny mimic the action out of the corner of his eye when she caught on to what he was thinking. He flashed her a sheepish smile when she turned a glare on him, already knowing what she was about to say._

_"Merlin, Harry, do you mind? My imagination is already bad enough with you helping," she said, looking unnerved. Her cheeks had grown pink and he knew that the thought of honeymoon was not unappealing to her. He swallowed hard._

_ "I guess we should go down to the greenhouse, then," he said awkwardly._

_"Yes, lets," Ginny muttered, deliberately glancing away from him. Without a word, mental or not, they started walking, taking the long way down towards the greenhouses. Instead of heading back towards the castle, they skirted around the Pitch and along the edge of the lake to bring them out near Hagrid's cabin. The friendly half-giant was tending to his massive pumpkins while Fang bounded excitedly around his feet. Pausing for a split second to watch the two of them, Harry felt a pang and wished that Hagrid would look up and beckon to them. But like almost everyone else, Hagrid didn't even know that they were there. It caused an almost unbearable feeling of loneliness to be so ignored by a good friend. He shook his head and forced himself to keep going._

_The greenhouses were empty of even Professor Sprout. Not surprising, considering that it was dinnertime, but disappointing nevertheless. Harry rubbed his stomach absently as Ginny prowled back and forth, looking torn between exasperation and annoyance. He wasn't hungry in the physical sense - another thing, it seemed, that spirits couldn't do - but he felt like he_ should _have been eating supper and it was throwing his internal sense of time off. Heaving a deep sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face and then stretched his arms over his head, unconsciously flexing his wings at the same time._

_Ginny spun around and stared at him. "Hey, you were able to move them!"_

_"Hmm?" Harry blinked at her and then looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, his wings had stretched to their full wingspan without his conscious attention. As he watched, they slowly retracted back into their former position, nestled snugly against his back. "I didn't even mean to do that. I don't know how I did it."_

_She walked a circle around him, her expression thoughtful. "Maybe instead of waiting for Luna, we should try to get back to our bodies," she said after a pause. "We could actually get there if we can fly. Fawkes said we would return once we've learned whatever it is that he wanted us to learn... Perhaps the only way to do so is to make it back to that clearing."_

_ "Or maybe we've learned it already," Harry said hopefully, though honestly he couldn't think of what that lesson might be. Bloody phoenix. That would be the last time he trusted something that came to them and claimed to want to 'talk'. _

_Lips twitching with the effort it took to repress her smile, Ginny stepped away from the side of the greenhouse she had been leaning against and closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she tried to locate the muscles that would control her wings. She remembered how it had felt to fly after Fawkes when he led them Ron and tried to replicate that feeling. Slowly, her wings twitched, fluttered, and then flapped. It happened just once, but it felt like a major success, and she beamed as she opened her eyes and glanced at Harry. It was more than they'd gotten by trying before, and focusing on something else as opposed to Ron made her feel better._

_ "I think we can do it," she informed him. "It'll be slow and we'll be clumsy... Thank Merlin we can't hurt ourselves like this if we fall out of the air. I'd be a lot more hesitant to try it otherwise."_

_The fact that she wasn't made Harry like her even more, though he tried to keep that thought from fully forming less it slip away from him. "It'll probably be hard for us to get off of the ground. Maybe we should climb the Quidditch stands and jump off. I watched a baby bird learn to fly once – that's how the mother did it. She pushed it out of the nest."_

_"Now I'm really glad we can't get hurt," Ginny murmured, looking apprehensively at the stands, which rose up out of the darkness like a looming tower. She flapped her wings a few times more, testing the muscles, learning how they worked. It was... bizarre, for lack of a better word, to feel her wings respond. When they'd been flying before it had felt like her wings were being controlled by an outside source... likely Fawkes, as their wings had moved in tandem with his. Now they were on their own and it was sort of like learning to walk all over again._

_"Where's your sense of bravery?" Harry asked teasingly, already setting off towards the stands at a brisk pace and feeling the better for having a solid plan. He was getting tired of walking back and forth across the grounds, even though he sensed that spirits couldn't really get physically tired. Flying would make things a hell of a lot easier even if he and Ginny couldn't return to their bodies right away. She tagged along behind him as he climbed his way up into the top of the stands. It was disorienting to stand against the rail and know that you were about to jump off without a broom or wand to protect you._

_ "Astoria once told me there was a difference between bravery and stupidity, but that when it came to Gryffindors, it was such a thin line as to be invisible," Ginny mused, folding her arms. Her wings were still flapping up and down, but lazily, as though they had a mind of their own. "I never believed her until now."_

_Harry smirked at her in response and swung a leg over the railing. He felt a private thrill of delight when he silently told his wings to move and they did, responding to his every command. Now that he knew where the muscles were located and how they worked, it seemed easy. The only thing that concerned him was the question of why they hadn't been working before. Had it been because he and Ginny had been so overwrought, or was this flying thing something that came and went at a moment's notice? Spirit or not, he didn't really fancy the idea of plummeting fifty feet out of the air. It might not hurt but he had enough nightmares to worry about without adding more the mix. Suddenly, staring at the long way down, his bright idea of jumping off the stands didn't seem like such a brilliant one after all._

_"Harry," she began, and he didn't need the bond between them to know what she was about to say. No, she wasn't going to offer him an out, because Ginny knew him better than that; he wouldn't take it. She was going to suggest that the two of them take the plunge together, because it would be altogether easier to jump off if Ginny was doing the same thing, and they both knew it. That fact – the understanding that for the first time ever he actually _wanted_ someone at his side and it wasn't being forced on him – hit him hard. He blamed his resulting actions on the rush of mingled fear, panic, and awe that went through him._

_Harry Potter turned, put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, and kissed her on the mouth._

_ Then he jumped off the side._

**NIR**

Luna Lovegood wasn't completely happy, but over all, she would have said that she was fairly content with the world if anyone had chosen to ask her. Not that anyone ever did, but the fact remained that it was still true. She had her partner, the one person who meant the world to her, at her side, she had her father and he had his beloved newspaper, and she had solid, powerful leaders in a war that was threatening to tear the whole world apart. Considering that many witches and wizards were still floundering in their struggle to chose a side, most not even realizing that a third side had emerged, she figured that she was doing pretty well.

It was the burning desire to keep that third side a viable option that made her stop Hannah on the way down to Greenhouse 4 and distract her partner by making up some odd little comment about the stars. She didn't even know what she'd said, but it was enough to keep Hannah's attention focused on the sky for a couple of minutes: just the right amount of time for Harry and Ginny Potter to wander away from the greenhouses and back towards the Quidditch Pitch. Luna took the chance to fully absorb the angelic sight before she looked away, pretending that nothing was amiss as Hannah lost interest in the emerging stars and kept walking. Just in time, too, as Harry and Ginny disappeared into the shadows mere seconds before Hannah might have caught sight of them.

As Hannah continued on into the greenhouse to hover protectively over the plant she was growing for additional credit, Luna leaned against the outside wall – where, unbeknownst to her, Ginny had been moments earlier – and looked up at the stars. It had been a shock to see the spiritual forms of her friends instead of their physical bodies, and she suspected that something momentous was happening that she was probably not meant to be a part of. Her mother had always cautioned her about using her gift in a way that would interrupt the destinies or fates of others, and this was shaping up to be one of those times. She knew, though, that she would never forget the sight of Harry and Ginny with wings of fire. It was like seeing ahead to the end of the war. A small smile formed on her lips and she gave a contented sigh.

"Why're you so happy?" Hannah asked, poking her head outside. The rest of her body swiftly followed, revealing that she was clutching a small handful of the African Honey Violets that Professor Sprout had recently planted. An innocent-looking flower, to be sure, with silky soft petals the color of the lake on a clear spring day, but dangerous, capable of producing a toxin that could kill a giant under the right conditions. Luna took one gladly and tucked it behind her ear before she answered.

"I was just thinking about my mother," she said. Hannah stilled briefly at the comment. However close the two girls may be, there were still some topics that were off limits and Artemis Lovegood happened to be one of them.

"Oh?" she said with an air of uncertainty, grabbing the end of Luna's braid and sliding another violet into top of the weave. "What were you thinking?"

"She loved nights like this," Luna said simply, face tilted up into the wind. It was a little chilly – winter was definitely on the way – and she could almost feel the world around them beginning to settle into a long winter's sleep. Her mother's favourite times of the year had always been autumn and spring. "The stars are so clear. I can almost see things."

"I'm sure you could if you tried hard enough," said Hannah with a smile. She had no idea how right she was. Luna had never shared the truth about her abilities with her partner; sometimes, she suspected that Hannah had worked out a fair amount of the truth on her own, as Luna hadn't necessarily gone out of the way to hide it. That would have been impossible considering that her abilities were leeching across their bond and had been ever since they became partners. The Abbott family had never had a Seer in their bloodlines, yet if Hannah were to be tested right now, she would show the right signs.

"Where would the point be in that? If you can see the future that takes all the fun out of it." Luna's smile was quick and mischievous, with none of the usual flightiness that so unnerved the other students. Hannah laughed a little and shook her head as she tucked the rest of the violets along Luna's braid, creating a long strand of blonde-and-violet that would have attracted the attention of any eye. She patted the braid approvingly and let go, keeping the last two violets for herself.

"I suppose you have a point about that, though considering where the war is headed I wouldn't say no to knowing what the future is going to hold," she remarked with a sigh. Her hair had been tied into two pigtails, and Luna reached over, took the two remaining violets and slipped them into her hair, one on each side. "I think the meeting today went well, but I'm worried about Harry and Ginny."

Luna nodded silently. She felt a little guilty for having distracted Hannah on purpose. It had done her good to see her two friends looking so wild and powerful, and she knew that the same could have done wonders for Hannah as well. But all the same, she didn't mention the sighting as they began walking back towards the castle. Seeing was a tricky topic at the best of times and while some witches and wizards would view it as a blessing, there were many others who would take it as a curse. Hannah had never outright mentioned what she thought one way or the other and telling her now that she had some latent Seer abilities... well, it didn't seem like the right way to broach the topic.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said belatedly, realizing that Hannah was still waiting for her to respond. "Harry is very strong, you know. He wouldn't let anything happen to Ginny if he could help it."

"Yeah..." Hannah trailed off and stretched her arms over her head with a long sigh. There was no need for her to point out that not even Harry Potter was infallible; the knowledge hung over the two of them like an ominous storm cloud. Things could and did happen that were outside anyone's control. "I just wish that this war could be over with already. It's making everyone so edgy and when I think about how it could all go down..." She shivered. Much as she loved Ginny, there were days when she was relieved that she was partnered with Luna and not her. The dark lord's presence had left a seed of darkness in the redhead that Hannah wasn't sure she could deal with. Astoria and now Harry seemed to have no problem with it, but Hannah's light magic would have struggled with it.

"We'll be alright." In a display of affection that she showed very rarely, Luna reached out and took Hannah's hand, setting it on the curve of her elbow. Hannah smiled and obligingly stepped closer so that their shoulders were brushing as they walked. She glanced briefly up at the sky before she said, "Hannah, do you still think about Neville?"

If Hannah was surprised by the question, she didn't show it. "Sometimes. He's gotten very wise for someone so young," she observed. "Only Susan and he seemed to be getting pretty close last time I checked."

Luna nodded again. There had been a time when she had seen a future for herself and Neville, but it had faded away at the beginning of the new school year after all of the trouble had begun and she and Hannah had started spending more time together than ever. Hannah's hand was a blazing spot of warmth on her elbow and she had discovered that she very much liked having it there. Her magic reached out lazily, twining around Hannah's in a slow move that was not unlike a sleepy cat stretching after a long nap. Giggling, Hannah magically returned the caress, her eyes twinkling in the early darkness.

"I think she and Neville will do quite well together," she concluded, a small smile quirking her lips. "Certainly it will go a long way towards helping Susan to get over her ridiculous crush on Harry. I mean, honestly, sometimes I wonder what goes through that girl's head. She really thought that she might get somewhere with him." Hannah tossed her head. "In light of that, maybe this whole soul bond thing isn't such a bad idea after all. It stopped all of the girls in this school in their tracks."

Another silent nod, though this one was a good deal more indulgent. Luna didn't really pay much attention to gossip, but she was always willing to listen to Hannah when she wanted to talk about it. Sometimes it was even a little interesting, if it included the right people, and often it was nice to just listen to the sound of Hannah's voice. Hannah cast her a sideways look and smiled again, squeezing Luna's arm gently, before letting the topic go. The two of them walked back to the castle in quiet, companionable silence, exchanging no more words. With a partner bond like theirs, nothing else needed to be said.

**NIR**

Harry and Ginny had not shown up to dinner. Hermione Granger frowned pensively as she chewed slowly on a bit of chicken, her sharp eyes wandering the Great Hall and checking for the other students from their little meeting. Luna and Hannah were also missing, but that wasn't really surprising as the two of them hadn't shown up for most meals ever since Hannah's encounter with Ernie MacMillan. Astoria and Draco were both there, sitting a fair distance away from Blaise, who acted like he didn't even realize the three of them were sharing the same table. She spotted also Justin and Susan sitting together. Neville, Dean, Colin and Dennis were seated in a little cluster at the end of the Gryffindor table, and across from them at the Ravenclaw table Cho and Terry sat across from each other, though Cho appeared to be most ignoring whatever Terry was saying.

With everyone else accounted for, she tapped her foot on the ground restlessly and ate some of her mashed potatoes, even though she wasn't really all that hungry. The fact that she was starting to get dizzy if she stood up too fast told her that she had to eat whether she wanted to or not, so she was forcing herself to work through a small helping of roasted chicken, potatoes, and a roll. It felt like a big waste of time, though, when all she really wanted to do was track Harry down so that she could explain the benefits of their new situation to him. Where on Earth was he?

A flash at the front of the Great Hall caught her attention, distracting her from thoughts about Harry. She watched curiously as the headmaster's phoenix appeared beside the man in a burst of flames. Snape sneered and pointedly swiped a few sparks off of the sleeve of his robes, but Dumbledore appeared to be pleased. He offered Fawkes several pieces of chicken, which the phoenix took only after a moment of deliberation. The finicky way that Fawkes accepted a morsel of meat made Hermione smile; it was the same way that Crookshanks acted after she'd scolded him for doing something bad. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed that Dumbledore and Fawkes had had a fight and were now making up.

After taking only three small pieces of chicken, Fawkes launched himself off of the Head Table and soared through the hall, attracting the stares of many students with his grace. Hermione stared in awe as he landed on the Gryffindor table right in front of her, nearly upsetting her plate and goblet. She steadied them absently as the phoenix turned and stared back at her. The sight of his imperious expression made her nervous and, after a second of hesitation, she picked up a piece of chicken and offered it to him; a private thrill rushed through her when he began to eat from her hand.

While she was feeding Fawkes bites of chicken, four Ministry owls entered the room through the high windows of the Great Hall. Each owl dropped a letter in front of a student: one to Hermione, one to a third year Hufflepuff by the name of Calandra Clearwater, one to Cho Chang, and one to Flora and Hestia Carrow. Hermione jumped when the letter landed on her plate and, momentarily distracted from Fawkes, plucked it out of her potatoes and opened it. As her eyes ran over the crisp lines of script, her face turned pale and Fawkes immediately began to sing a soothing melody.

"Hermione? What's happened?" Neville leaned over the table and whispered the question, keeping his voice hushed so as not to disturb Fawkes. It was a good thing, as it was only the power of Fawkes' calming song that enabled Hermione to answer without going into a complete panic attack. As it was, her voice trembled when she answered him.

"My parents have been attacked."

* * *

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated. Now that Harry and Ginny have reached the point where they're moving on, things will be able to happen a little more quickly between them. Enjoy!

**Note:** Ok, I've had a fair few questions about the Marauder's Map and Sirius. Yes, the map would show Sirius's name, but Harry only ever looks at the map when he has a reason to. Before he found out about Sirius, he never had a need to look at the map and that's why he didn't find out about Sirius through it.

* * *

Things happened quickly after all of the envelopes were open. One minute Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table and having a having a hard time coming to terms with the information in the letter she was holding, and the next, Professor McGonagall was standing beside her, urging her to stand up. Though her legs didn't seem to want to work quick right, she managed to get to her feet. Belatedly, she realized that Neville was on her other side, his hand gently but firmly grasping her elbow and helping her to stand. She shot him a grateful smile - or at least, she tried, but judging by the look on his face it emerged as more of a grimace than anything else - and allowed him to guide her out of the Great Hall.

She and the other students were ushered up to Professor Dumbledore's office by their Heads of Houses, where Professor McGonagall conjured chairs for everyone to sit in. She and Professor Sprout remained with them while Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick left the room. Cho Chang was staring numbly down at the letter in her hands while one of her friends tried in vain to get her attention. Astoria Greengrass was sitting beside Hestia and Flora; there was a grave expression on her face that made Hermione want to give into the urge to cry. She swallowed the urge just in time and looked away hastily to see Susan Bones pulling a hysterical Calandra Clearwater into a firm embrace. Behind them, the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses murmured in low voices.

After a few long, agonizing minutes during which no one spoke, the door swung open again and Snape, Flitwick, Dumbledore, and two people from the Ministry filed into the room. Hermione recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt instantly, though she didn't know the other worker. It was a woman, petite and all curves, with long curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. At first she thought that maybe it was Tonks even though the woman wasn't wearing Auror robes, but the woman looked at her blankly, without recognition, and she knew it wasn't. She wished that it was, though. If something_ had_ happened to her parents, she didn't want to find out about it in a room full of strangers and people that she didn't know if she could trust.

"I'm assuming that you have all received your Ministry letters," said the woman, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Amazingly, she sounded rather bored with the whole situation. "Yes, we regret to inform you that some of your family members were involved in random raids last night and have been wounded or worse."

Hermione's stomach lurched at the sound of the 'or worse' and for a split second, she really thought that she might be sick. Neville's hand slipped into hers at that point and she held on so tightly that it had to have hurt, but he didn't make a sound. "When you said raids, you mean they were the targets for Death Eaters," she said. Her voice came out so high-pitched and quivery that she didn't even recognize it at as her own. She tightened her grip on Neville even more and leaned against his solid, reassuring warmth.

The woman said flatly, "The Ministry is looking into the situation, young lady. At this point in time, we can't be completely certain who is behind these attacks and the Ministry would appreciate it if you didn't spread rumours. You can rest assured that the perpetrators will be caught and prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

"Which basically means you'll do nothing," Astoria said coldly. The woman glared at her as she held up a piece of parchment and squinted down at it.

"Chang, Cho?" she called out after a moment, peering over the roll. Cho looked up for the first time since they'd entered the office. Her face was completely blank, and either she was the world's best actress or her mind had completely shut down. "You have my deepest and sincerest apologies, my dear. I'm afraid that your parents were killed in an attack."

A heavy silence descended over the room and Cho's mouth twitched. Hermione half-expected her to cry - or yell, scream, do _something _other than just sit there like a statue - but Cho didn't move. Her face remained an eerily blank mask, her dark brown eyes staring distantly at the far wall like she wasn't even registering what she'd been told. Her friend cast an anxious look at Professor Flitwick before she leaned over and tentatively touched Cho's arm. That gentle touch seemed to be enough to snap the spell. Cho blinked and suddenly, her face crumpled. Before she could fall apart, though, she jumped to her feet and, pushing past Snape and McGonagall, ran out of the room, leaving her friend and Flitwick to chase after her.

"Well," the woman sighed into the tense silence, running her fingers along the edge of the parchment. Professor McGonagall was glaring at her, but she didn't seem to care. "Such an unpleasant task, but I'm afraid that we must keep going. Now, Clearwater, Calandra... I assume that's you?" She glanced at the terrified third year and wasted no time delivering the bad news. "Your sister, Penelope Clearwater, was one of the many witches and wizards injured during a raid on Diagon Alley and she is currently in St. Mungos. She should make a full recovery but your parents have requested that I escort you to their side."

Hermione's mind raced, absorbing the news about the attack on Diagon Alley, as Calandra took a deep breath and nodded, her pretty face streaked with tears. She was clearly too relieved that no one had died to say anything. Susan patted her head and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Carrow, Hestia and Carrow, Flora?" Now the woman turned to face the three Slytherins. Her jaw noticeably tightened when she looked at Astoria, but she said nothing, instead directing her attention towards Flora and Hestia. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly and tensed, causing the woman to look a little nervous. She spoke to them more gently. "I regret to inform you that your father was killed during that raid. Your grandmother has given me instructions that you are to be taken home immediately."

Flora tensed at the news. "No, thank you, I believe that we'll remain here at Hogwarts," she said stiffly. Hestia was biting her lip and Hermione couldn't help remembering her research about the Carrow family, and how Uther Carrow had spoken out against his darker siblings. No doubt Amycus and Alecto had come back to give their brother his dues. The Carrow twins were probably safer at Hogwarts than they would be anywhere else.

"Your grandmother said – " the woman began.

"I believe that you'll find Professor Snape has become the temporary magical guardian for the children, not their grandmother," Dumbledore broke in smoothly. His arms were folded and his blue eyes were stern. "You will not be able to remove either Flora or Hestia from the school unless he gives his permission."

"And you may be assured that I certainly do not," Snape added, his dark eyes daring the woman to argue with him. She took one look at his stern expression and quailed.

"Very well," she said with a noticeable gulp, rolling her parchment up. "That leaves Granger, Hermione. Your parents were attacked directly at their home early this morning. The residence was set on fire but both of them managed to escape. Fortunately, a wizard that lived up the street was able to contact the Ministry before things go out of hand. Because your parents are muggles, there was some debate as to where they should be taken, but since you are a witch they were transported to St. Mungos since their injuries are of a magical nature." She was noticeably flustered, as she nearly dropped her roll of parchment when she tried to tuck it into her robes. "I suppose if you'd like to see them, you may come along with Calandra and me."

"_If_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering who this woman thought she was. Honestly, it was like seeing a flakier, more easily intimidated reincarnation of Dolores Umbridge standing in front of her. The sheer lack of tact made her bristle and she wasn't the only one; McGonagall looked like she wanted to throttle the woman. "Of course I want to come."

"Very well. We'll leave now." The woman finally gave up and stuffed her parchment into Kingsley's hands. Until that point, he had remained silent, though visibly disapproving. Now, he frowned at her.

"I will be accompanying you as well, Martha," he said.

Martha frowned and lifted her chin, displeased. "I was told to escort the children to St. Mungos by the Minister himself," she retorted. "I'm not sure why they even bothered to send an Auror along." Kingsley just looked at her and after a moment she turned away with a huff and stormed over to the large fireplace. "Come along, then. Let's go. I can't waste my whole day waiting around."

Hermione twisted a little so that she was close enough to Neville for her to speak without anyone else overhearing. "Neville, please tell Harry and Ginny what happened when you see them," she whispered, not really wanting to leave without speaking to them herself. But Merlin only knew where the two of them had ended up, and there wasn't enough time to run back to the dorm and fetch the Marauder's Map to find them. Martha hadn't given her any details as to how badly her parents had been hurt, but if it was bad enough to warrant taking muggles to St. Mungos that pretty much said it all. Her stomach churned with nerves and Neville must have seen the look on her face, because he stepped forward and slipped his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug that kept their hands connected.

"Good luck, Hermione. I'll tell them," he said softly into her ear.

The fact that he didn't try to comfort her with useless platitudes like "it will be alright" or "I'm sure they're fine" meant more than she could say, and she clung to him for a few seconds longer than she should have. Out of everyone, she knew that Neville alone could best understand that St. Mungos, while filled with talented and powerful healers and mediwizards, could not perform miracles even with the help of magic. She thought of his parents and what she, Harry and Ron had seen the year before and felt her eyes burn with the beginning of tears as she forced herself to let go.

Susan was watching them with sympathy in her big blue eyes, but not a trace of jealousy. She handed Calandra over without protest and a silent understanding passed between the girls when she looked at Hermione. Forcing a smile in response, Hermione took Calandra's small hand and walked over to the Floo where Martha and Kingsley were waiting. Her eye caught Professor Dumbledore's as they passed, but the man made no move to speak to her and for that, she was glad. Martha held a canister of Floo powder out to her and silently, Hermione took some. Calandra pressed herself firmly against Hermione's side and the two of them stepped through the fireplace together. Moments later, Martha followed, leaving Kingsley holding the small pot. He turned to look at Dumbledore before going through.

"I apologize for her behaviour," he said, mouth twisted. "I didn't want her to be the one to deliver the news, but the Minister insisted. It was only due to some fortunate timing that I was cleared to come along at all."

"It's not your fault, Kingsley," Dumbledore replied wearily. "I can't expect a man like Cornelius to understand what it's like to lose someone, or to have the news be expressed in such a manner. You've done what you could. Thank you for accompanying Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater to St. Mungos. I trust you'll see them back to Hogwarts safely before the night is through?"

"I will," Kingsley said with a nod, taking a handful of the powder. He disappeared into the roaring green flames, leaving Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Neville, Susan, Astoria, and the Carrow twins behind in the room. Susan had moved over to stand next to the twins and was lightly stroking Hestia's hair. Flora was sitting with her shoulders hunched, an expression on her face that said she was daring anyone to try touching her without permission. Neville stepped over next to Astoria, and, though he made no move to touch her, she relaxed minutely.

"Professor Snape, I'll ask you to escort Hestia, Flora and Astoria back to Slytherin," said Dumbledore, giving the younger man a significant look. Snape nodded as the headmaster added, "Mr Longbottom, Miss Bones, I trust you can find your own way back to your dorms?"

"Yes sir," Neville mumbled, shoulders tense.

Professor Snape beckoned to his three Slytherins with one hand. Though Hestia and Flora walked over to him, Astoria didn't move and instead folded her arms. "I have things to do before curfew," she said, her voice cold. "I'll go back on my own when I'm ready."

"Very well," Dumbledore said before Snape could speak. He gestured for the irate professor to leave and reluctantly, the man did with the twins close behind. Dumbledore obligingly stepped aside as Susan, Neville and Astoria left in a group with Sprout following. As he moved over to sit behind his desk with a heavy sigh, McGonagall closed the door and leaned against it, her face lined with disgust.

"That woman was absolutely horrible, Albus!" she spat. "How could you allow her to speak to the children like that? No one should ever have to hear about the death or injury of a family member in such a fashion. At the very least, _we_ should have been told first so that we could more easily break the news to them. I don't know that Miss Chang will ever recover. She was clearly devastated."

Dumbledore rested his hands together, distractedly noticing that Fawkes was suspiciously absent. "We had no forewarning, Minerva. I knew that the Ministry had begun sending out the notices about victims involved in raids again, but I was unaware that was the procedure he had in mind for Hogwarts. Had I known I would have requested that all notices be sent to me instead of directly to the children. Rest assured that I will be having a chat with Cornelius concerning both the letters and Ms. Turner's lack of respect." His blue eyes flashed distantly with anger.

"You'd better," McGonagall growled. She was sorely tempted to visit the Ministry herself. Cornelius Fudge had been her student once upon a time and she had no qualms about putting the fear back into him if that's what it took to make the man show a little bit of sense, Minister of Magic or no. It was disgraceful that he would allow innocent children to get caught up in a fight that should have existed solely between him and the headmaster, but Dumbledore's greatest weakness had always been the school he strove so hard to protect and everyone knew it. "Are you sure it was wise to let Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater go with that woman?"

"Martha Turner is devoted to the Ministry and Cornelius but she would not harm an underage wizard or witch," the man answered with a confidence he didn't really feel. Truthfully, if Kingsley hadn't been there he would have insisted that one of the professors accompany the students.

"You say that now," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest and eyeing him. A heavy silence descended before, a few minutes later, she spoke again. "What's going on, Albus?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my dear," he answered, pulling open one of his desk drawers. One look at the tightening of her lips and he knew he'd need a lemon drop to get through this.

"Don't play coy with me. You know very well what I'm talking about. Miss Granger used to think that you held the sun up in the sky, but when she left here… If I didn't know better, I'd say that she was either very angry or very afraid of you." McGonagall frowned deeply, not liking the route her thoughts were taking. "Possibly both."

"You are very astute, as always." He sucked hard on a lemon drop but for once the sharp tartness didn't make him feel any better. Clearly Harry's mistrust in him was being to spread if the way Hermione, Neville, Susan and even Astoria had acted towards him was any indication. Dumbledore wasn't sure how to handle that. It definitely hadn't been a part of his original plan to isolate the boy. If anything, Harry seemed to gathering a crowd of supporters around him. How… interesting. And unexpected.

McGonagall just stared at him. "Albus…"

"No need to worry. I have everything under control," he said reassuringly.

It didn't work. "If I find out that you've been playing with those kids," she warned him. There was no need for her to finish that sentence; he could easily imagine the thousand different ways that she'd repay for him for his manipulations all too well. His hand shook ever so slightly as he reached for another lemon drop, though the movement was so imperceptible that she didn't even notice, and he remained silent until eventually she changed the subject to something else, a trivial matter that did nothing to disperse the cloud that was now hanging over them.

**NIR**

_ It took her a solid thirty seconds to recover from the shock of being kissed and realize that her - friend? Boyfriend? Husband? All of the above? - had jumped off the ledge while she was other occupied. Ginny snapped out of her stunned daze and ran to the edge of the railing, peering over worriedly and half-expecting to see Harry sprawled on the ground below. When she finally spotted him, she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that he was actually flying. His wings were spread wide and flapping every so often to give him enough lift to remain in the air as he flew back up. The joy flooding down their bond was almost dizzying, especially because she couldn't tell whether it came from the kiss or the flying or some strange combination. She leaned against the railing and shook her head slowly in wonderment as she brushed a trembling finger over her lips. Had that really just happened or had she hallucinated for a minute?_

_ "Ginny!" Harry called out, distracting her from her thoughts. She blinked, looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. He was hovering about ten feet away, framed against the twinkling stars of the night sky like a fiery angel descending from the heavens. His emerald eyes were soft and his black hair hung in damp curls around his face. He was smiling and one of his hands was extended in her direction like an invitation from heaven itself. Seeing that he'd gotten her attention, he grinned playfully. "Come on. This was your idea, remember? I'm not going to just leave you here. Let's fly."_

_ In other words, hurry up and jump. Ginny took a deep breath and held onto the railing tightly as she hoisted herself up and slung a shaking leg over the railing. Her feet were bare, which helped with keeping her balance, but the long dress was making it difficult to manoeuvre and she felt her stomach twist when her grip became perilous a couple of times. Of course, not that it would really matter if she fell considering that was the whole point, but still. She looked down for a few seconds, realizing that the ground was actually a hell of a lot further away than she'd first thought. And now she had to let go. Well, that was much easier said than done now that she was the one on the edge of the stands. Yet she couldn't turn away, not after Harry had done it._

_ "Merlin, I'm starting to think Tori was right about Gryffindors," she muttered, closing her eyes. She flapped her wings one last time just to prove that they were still working and then used every last bit of strength to force her hands to let go of the railing. There was the disorienting feeling of falling, and she forced her eyes open to see that the ground was approaching her much faster than she would have liked. Harry yelled something in the distance and she felt a surge of fear and panic down their bond that jolted her awake. Almost instinctively, her wings stretched out and began to move. Her fall began to slow and then gradually stopped entirely, until she wasn't falling but rising, flying up to hover beside Harry, who looked like he'd just lost ten years of his life._

_ "Bloody hell, don't do that to me," he gasped, grabbing her hand and yanking her close, heedless of the fact that it put an uncomfortable pressure on both their wings. "You frightened me that much closer to death when I saw you fall. It looked like you weren't going to fly and I thought you might hit the ground."_

_ "Spirits don't get hurt, remember?" she said into his neck._

_ "That's not the fucking point, Gin," he retorted hotly. "Just - hell. Bloody hell." A shudder ran through his frame and he clutched her tightly, pressing his face into her hair. _

_ "Sorry. Really, I'm sorry," she said finally, pulling back just enough to be able to look up into his face. "I wasn't thinking."_

_ "It's fine." Roughly, he shook his head and released her wrist to rub a hand down his face. "I can't wait until this whole nightmare is over with. I don't know what Fawkes wanted us to learn, but it can't be this important." With a reluctance that surprised both of them, he twitched his wings and backed away just enough to put a reasonable amount of space between them. Ginny looked at him for a long moment - his mind was suspiciously blank and wasn't that just convenient? - before she gathered her courage and reached out for his hand. It was warm and firm and he squeezed her hand tightly in return before lacing their fingers together without saying a word. That was a start and she felt herself relax slightly._

_ "Let's get going before someone sees us," she urged, looking past him to the Forbidden Forest. If it had appeared threatening during the day, that was nothing compared to how it looked at night. The trees grew so closely together that the whole forest looked like a monster of some kind, enormous and ready to consume anyone that didn't belong. She shivered and inched closer to Harry, wondering whether Fawkes had been right about the safety of their bodies or whether she would wake up to find something gnawing on her flesh._

_ Harry grimaced. "Do you mind?" he muttered, though there was no heat in his voice. He just sounded tired and it was evident that he was no more anticipating their trip than she was from the way he was eyeing the forest. There was no other choice, though, and reluctantly the two of them began flying towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Something began to howl as they approached, and the hungry sound only grew louder the further inward that they went. Ginny cast a brief glance down at the trees and spotted golden eyes staring intently up at them – and if she wasn't mistaken, she was pretty sure that whatever owned those eyes was actually following them. Clearly some creatures could see into the spiritual plane with no problem and had decided that she and Harry looked like very tasty meals._

_ "I'm going to kill Fawkes," she announced blandly, not knowing whether it was actually possible to kill a phoenix but at the moment, not really caring. Harry snorted and nodded his agreement, trying to ignore the glowing eyes below them in favour of scanning the forest for the clearing where their bodies had been left. It took some work to locate it, as neither of them had really been paying all that much attention to the direction that Fawkes had originally been leading them in, but eventually they found it by flying nearly due south from the castle. _

_ Surprisingly, their bodies were still in one piece, and indeed, the scene looked much the same as it had when they'd first flown away, with no additional bite or claw marks. For the first time, Ginny noticed that Harry's Firebolt had also hit the ground with them. The wooden part of the broom had cracked and was in danger of breaking apart completely. Harry's face turned white when he saw the damage but he said nothing, though his grip on her hand did tighten to the point where her fingers went numb. Ginny wished she had something comforting to say to him, but it felt like all of her ability to think had fled her mind when she saw their bodies. She couldn't think about anything except for the fact that they looked dead._

_ "It's creepy..." she said at last, breaking the heavy silence and folding her wings against her back. She hung back, not quite daring to approach, but unable to look away out of sheer morbid curiosity. "Do you think we'll be stuck this way forever?"_

_ "No!" Harry said instantly, so forcefully that she looked at him in surprise. He was breathing shallowly and the color hadn't fully returned to his face yet. Neither of them wanted to even entertain the idea of being left this way, but Ginny knew it was something they had to think about. If they weren't back by morning, someone would raise the alarm, whether it was Hermione or Sirius or Remus or Astoria, and when they still didn't come back after another few hours, a search party would be sent out. Eventually, someone would find their bodies in the clearing and it would be assumed that they'd been the victims of a Death Eater attack. Granted, their bodies were still breathing, but when no one would be able to wake them up it would cause a panic. Perhaps eventually, after enough time had gone by, their bodies would stop breathing and they'd be trapped like this forever..._

_ A sob lodged in her throat before she could stop it. Ginny swallowed hard in an effort to keep from getting hysterical and forcefully pushed those thoughts from her mind, telling herself that she didn't need to worry about it because she and Harry would be back long before dawn broke. Fawkes wanted them to learn something - fine. All they had to do was figure out what the annoying phoenix had in mind, learn it, and make it back to the castle. That couldn't be any more difficult than anything else that they had faced. With renewed determination, she released Harry's hand and approached their bodies before she could stop herself, deciding that a good look would probably be a logical first step._

_ Obviously something had slowed their fall, because neither body was in the kind of shape that they would if they had plummeted a hundred feet. Ginny tried to distance herself, tried to forget that this was her body, and observed them with a critical eye. Now that she had gotten closer, she could see the smaller details that she'd missed before. Harry's right wrist was bent at an odd angle, either broken or badly strained from the looks of it, and her left ankle and foot was swollen to about twice the size that it was supposed to be. Bruises and scrapes littered every inch of their skin and blood had soaked the sleeve of Harry's t-shirt up near his left shoulder. But on the whole, the two of them appeared to be in one piece._

_ She edged a bit nearer and narrowed her eyes, suddenly realizing that it looked like their bodies were glowing. No - there was fire dancing around them, pale and so ethereal she had to blink a few times to make sure it was really there. The fire was so faint that in the light of the day, it would have been lost to the sun's rays, but in the darkness, it was just barely visible. Her stomach tightened and she tried to remember everything Fawkes had said about the so-called connection he'd woven between the three of them._

_ "What is it?" Harry glanced up at her._

_ "I think Fawkes might have done more than just forge our bond," she said slowly. "He… there's fire around us, Harry."_

_ "What do you…" Harry stood up and came a little closer. His green eyes widened when he saw what she had spotted. But before he could say or think anything, the world twisted. Ginny gasped and closed her eyes, feeling sickeningly disoriented as the ground was jerked out from underneath her. There was a bewildering sensation of pure darkness that wouldn't stop moving, and then…_

… she was slammed into a hard surface with such force that all of the breath left her lungs. Her left ankle began to throb with such an intense pain that it left her reeling. Pain danced along the bond to Harry and back again, creating a feedback loop that hurt all the more. "Bloody hell," she croaked out, opening her eyes to stare up at the sky. Her vision was dim ad blurry and failed to clear even after she blinked. Head throbbing, she forced her hands flat against the grass and sat up. The world spun dizzily but she could see enough to know that - somehow - they were back.

"I'm starting to miss being a spirit," Harry groaned next to her, rolling over and easing his arm out from under the dead weight of his body. He looked as dazed as she felt. "What the hell was that? Did we learn something that I wasn't a part of?"

Ginny thought back to her so-called revelation - that the connection between them and Fawkes had changed far more than she'd originally anticipated - and had to fight back the urge to throw up. "Merlin, I hope not," she whispered shakily. Harry looked up at her, no doubt sensing her anxiety, and tried to smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together, alright?" he said.

"Never thought I'd heard you say that," she said. It had been meant as a light-hearted comment but it came out bitterer than she'd intended and Harry winced. His expression grew troubled.

"Yeah, I never thought I would, either," he replied, and there was so much awe rolling down their bond that she flushed. They looked at each other for a long time, faces suddenly, somehow breathlessly close. Harry's eyes dropped to her lips and Ginny breathed in sharply, not needing their bond to know that he was thinking about kissing her, that he_ wanted_ to kiss her. Tentatively, she shifted closer and tilted her head, keeping her mind purposely blank but knowing he'd take it for the invitation that it was. It seemed to be all the incentive he needed; he leaned up and gently pressed their mouths together.

It was a chaste kiss at first, no more than a simple brushing of their lips. Harry pulled back a little and she watched him smile before she leaned forward again, this time initiating a kiss that lasted a little longer and only stopped when the pain radiating from her ankle became too much to ignore. She winced and they separated at the same time. Though it hurt, Ginny found herself unable to keep from smiling as she reached up and gently pressed her fingers to his cheek.

"Let's go back," she said before the words she really wanted to say slipped out. It was difficult to keep from even thinking them.

Harry nodded and took her hand, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go. "Alright."

* * *

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is all Harry and Ginny and I'm really pleased that I'm finally able to move their relationship along, as I know that many people really wanted me to. It's pretty hard to hide something from someone who can read your every thought and feel everything you do, and fortunately, that has definitely worked out in our favor. Enjoy!

* * *

That was easily the coldest, most painful night that Harry had ever spent. It would have been impossible for them to find their way back in the dark, so they were forced to remain where they were. But it was well into November, nearing the end of the month, and so it was definitely cold enough to snow. Fortunately, it didn't, but once the sun was gone, the grass frosted beneath their feet and he could see his breath every time he exhaled. In retrospect, though he and Ginny probably would have been a lot warmer if they'd remained as spirits - Merlin knew that he was certainly longing for their wings of fire now - their bodies probably would have frozen to death long before the denizens of the Forbidden Forest overcame their caution to attack. He wasn't entirely certain that it wouldn't happen now.

"Don't think like that, Harry," Ginny said through chattering teeth. She shivered and tried to curl in a bit closer to him, but they were already as close as possible without becoming one person. Harry had sat down with his back to a large, solid tree trunk so that nothing could sneak up on them and Ginny was sitting in between his legs, cuddled up against his chest as best she could without disturbing her left ankle. The position wasn't exactly comfortable for either of them, but it was the best they had been able to manage when both of them were so banged up that just shifting in place was a painful nightmare.

"Sorry," he muttered, tightening his grip and ignoring the dull flash of pain from his sprained wrist. It had gone numb some time ago and no longer hurt unless he moved it. "You know, I was just thinking that thanks to Fawkes, we're going to have to go straight back to the Hospital Wing."

Ginny smiled a little at that and turned her face into his neck, seeking out more warmth. "That bloody bird," she said, though there was noticeably less ire in her voice now than there had been before. It was hard to feel much of anything when you were so cold that you were steadily losing feeling in your extremities. "He could have at _least_ left us the ability to get out of here."

Harry sighed. They'd tried sending up flares and sparks using their wands, but they were so deep in the Forest that either no one noticed their distress calls or no one could get to them. Building a fire increased the risk of attracting creatures to their location, and he didn't really know if either of them would be capable of protecting themselves if something were to attack. Lighting a wand would have presented the same problem as a fire. Neither of them had a lot of experience with warming charms, and no matter how often they were applied the charms wore off before they had the chance to do much good.

"I'd like to think that he didn't mean to do this, but I wonder," he replied. What little he knew about Fawkes had crossed his mind so many times that he was getting tired of thinking about it. He'd really only met the phoenix a handful of times and certainly Fawkes had never spoken to him before. Up until now, he would have said that Fawkes had the tendency to come to him when he was in danger. Now he wasn't so sure.

The two of them sat in silence for some time, though neither of them was able to fall asleep. Harry craned his head back and stared at the sky, watching as the darkness of the night gradually give way to the softer, lighter colors of a new dawn. A wave of relief mingled with panic rolled through him. On the one hand, they would finally be able to see what they were doing, which was a major bonus. On the other hand, all of the creatures that had slept through the night would now be waking up, and their chances of being discovered as missing were rising by the minute. The pattern of breathing against his neck changed as Ginny stirred.

"I think we could try going back now," she said sleepily. Her lips had gone a faint shade of blue from the cold. Without thinking, he reached out and traced a thumb over her bottom lip. Ginny looked surprised by the action and their eyes met when she lifted her head and looked up at him. They hadn't talked about the few kisses that they had shared. Harry honestly didn't know what to say about them. He liked kissing Ginny; there was no question about that. It was a million times better than kissing Cho had ever been and he had the feeling that it would have been that way no matter who else it was; it was_ Ginny_ that made the experience better. But what, exactly, did that mean? Sighing in frustration, his hand dropped to the ground.

"Ginny, I - no, don't say anything," he said when she went to speak. "I need to say this. I think… you've been a good friend to me. Better than I deserved. I never realized how great a friend you could be until now, and it makes me angry to think that I ignored you all those years." He frowned slightly and shook his head before he went on. "But lately, I… well… I don't… look at you… like that. As a friend, I mean. Well I do, because of course we're friends, but…" His voice trailed off when he realized that she was grinning.

"I like you too, Harry," she said gently.

A weight that he hadn't even realized had been on his shoulders dropped away immediately. It was stupid, really. He could feel that Ginny liked him, possibly even loved him if the strength of her affection and caring could be believed, but he still needed to hear her say the words out loud before he could bring himself to believe it. "Thank you," he said, his hand rising to cup her cheek again before he could stop himself. "When we get back to Hogwarts and escape the Hospital Wing a second time, would you… I mean, will you go out on a date with me?" The words tumbled out in a rush.

She smiled. "I'd love to go out with you, Harry." Her eyes were shining and all he could feel from the bond was a wonderful sensation that made him feel like he'd been dipped in melted chocolate. It was so warm and shivery that he couldn't even feel the cold anymore.

"Then we will," he said decisively, and then, just because he could, he leaned forward and kissed her. Even though her lips were chapped and cold, it was still one of the best kisses he'd ever had. Ginny sighed and leaned against him, returning the kiss with equal fervor until a rustling in the bushes made them both jump. She jerked away and both of them scrambled to pick up their wands.

"What is it?" she squeaked in alarm. Her fingers were so cold that she had difficulty wrapping them around the handle of her wand; she pointed it weakly in the direction of the bushes, knowing that if something came out at them, their reaction times were so delayed that they would be in serious trouble.

Harry didn't know and he wasn't sure that he really wanted to find out. Carefully, he shifted Ginny until he could stand up without hurting her and stepped forward. His legs were wobbling dangerously and he had no doubt that whatever was out there found him about as threatening as a mouse, but he held his wand up anyway. Even though the sun had risen, it was still so dark in the main part of the forest that he had a hard time seeing anything. A quick flip of his wand changed that; he swept the illuminated tip closer and squinted. He swallowed the yell that wanted to escape at the very last second when he caught sight of fur and hungry yellow eyes.

"It's time to go," he said, hastily backtracking to Ginny. The longer he stood, the better he felt, as his limbs were slowly beginning to warm up and circulate blood again. His toes and fingers still felt so cold they were numb, but there was no way they could stick around. "There's something out there and I think it thinks that we look like a nice breakfast."

Terror flashed briefly in Ginny's eyes before it vanished in the wake of a calm, determined nod. She leaned heavily against the tree as she got to her feet - well, foot, really, because her left ankle was so badly swollen that there was no way it would hold her weight. Harry scooped up his Firebolt before he carefully slid an arm around her waist, leaving her to place her arm around his shoulders. Together, they began hobbling in the direction of the castle as quickly as possible. Once or twice, Harry heard the bushes behind them rustle as the creature kept pace with them, and he remained tense, his wand gripped tightly in his hand and a spell on the tip of his tongue.

Several minutes later, the rustling in the bushes had finally stopped, but they hadn't actually advanced that far. Progress was slow, as Ginny had to put a fair amount of her weight on Harry and he was already tired, not to mention that he wasn't used to having to support someone. He finally paused, lungs burning, and took a deep breath, resting his cheek on top of her head. Ginny shifted awkwardly and sighed. "Harry, I think you'd better do the spell. I'm not sure we're going in the right direction."

"Alright. _Point Me_!" he declared, placing his wand on his palm. His wand spun around three times before pointing just a little to the right of where they had been walking. They were headed north since they'd flown south to find the clearing. Harry obligingly turned their bodies a little and they started walking again. "Do you know any healing spells?"

"Not really," she said doubtfully. Her breathing was heavy and there were beads of sweat dancing on her forehead. Harry didn't need to use the bond to know that she was in a fair amount of pain. "Astoria and I played around with them a bit when we were younger but I've never really healed anything serious before." She grimaced. "I'm starting to wish we had spent more time on them."

Harry sighed. \_Wish my Firebolt would work again,_\ he thought, looking glumly down at the broom. It would be so much easier if they could fly, but he wasn't sure that the cracked handle would be able to bear both of them. If they were above the Forbidden Forest and the broom decided to snap, they'd fall to their deaths. He closed his eyes in frustration and exhaled sharply. Then the solution hit him and he felt foolish for not thinking about it earlier. \_Ginny, sit on the broom and fly beside me while I walk. That way, if you fall, it will only be a couple of feet but at least you won't have to walk for however long the broom will last._\

/_But Harry, it's your Firebolt_!/ she protested, looking at the broom that he'd swung over his shoulder. /_Sirius gave that to you._/

_\Sirius is still alive, Gin, and he'll no doubt buy me more presents at some point. Us getting out of here in one piece within the next few hours is more important than a broom._\ Even as the words went through his mind, he still felt a pang. His Firebolt had been one of his most valued possessions for so long that he hated to think of anything happening to it. With a sigh, he handed it to Ginny. She frowned but slipped it between her thighs, kicking off with her one good foot. The broom rose steadily, wobbling a little, but it got the job done, allowing her to hover about a foot above the ground. Harry nodded in satisfaction and, now that he no longer had to support Ginny, switched his wand to his opposite hand, giving his sprained wrist a break. Then he started walking, leaving Ginny to catch up to him.

Now that she was flying, they were able to move a lot more quickly. Harry performed the locator spell every so often to make sure that they were still heading north. It was hard going – trees were growing in every direction with no rhyme or reason, and he lost count of how many exposed roots that he tripped over – and he was glad that he was free to move at his own pace. There was still a noticeable chill in the air, which helped to keep him cool, but it worried him at the same time. They wouldn't be able to take another night outdoors. He and Ginny had to make it back to Hogwarts by nightfall.

\_So what do you think?_\ he asked her, too out of breath to talk. He was hiking up a small but steep hill and needed to think about something other than their current situation. \_Where would you like to go for a date?_\

/_I heard you like Madame Puddifoot's,_/ she replied with a faint trace of both humor and bitterness. /_Why don't we go there?_/

Harry cringed so hard that he nearly lost his balance. \_We can't go to Hogsmeade right now, remember?_\ he said hastily, and never had he been more relieved for _that_.

/_I'm joking, Harry._/ Ginny shook her head fondly and allowed the broom to ease up over the top of the hill as Harry finally crested the edge and bent double, gasping for air. /_Michael took me there once last year just before Christmas and it was a bloody nightmare. He was so proud of himself because it was supposed to be romantic, but all I could think was that it was exactly the sort of place that Umbridge would have been right at home in._/

They'd agreed to make as little noise as possible and speak through their bond to avoid speaking out loud. Harry had to clap a muddy hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. \_You're completely right about that._\ He had a sudden vision of those god awful pink decorations and grinned broadly. \_I would take you there if you really wanted to go, but maybe we could sneak into Honeydukes instead._\

/_Ooh, yes._/ Ginny's eyes gleamed. /_I haven't had any of their chocolate in ages. And you know, I heard Remus really loves their stuff, too. We could some for him as a thank you present._/

\_Thank you? For what?_\ Too exhausted to go on any further, Harry dropped onto a large, fallen tree trunk and put his head in his hands, taking slow, deep breaths in an effort to banish the black spots that were dancing in front of his eyes. Where had all of his stamina gone? Used to be that he could work all day on a very long list of chores at the Dursley's house on nothing more than a glass of water and a small piece of bread, and now a day or two without food or sleep and he was losing it already. Of course, back then he'd had the threat of making Uncle Vernon angry hanging over his head, but still.

Suddenly, he realized that Ginny had gone very silent. Dread mixed with apprehension flooded through him as he cautiously raised his head and looked at her. She was staring down at the broom, her mind suspiciously blank and her hands clenched into fists. Harry fought down a wave of panic, unable to keep himself from wondering how to fix this. He'd never told anyone what the Dursleys were really like, and this was the closest he'd ever come to purposely doing just that. Damn the bond between them and the fact that he kept forgetting that his thoughts were no longer private!

"Ginny," he began tentatively.

"Get on the broom, Harry," she interrupted him, her voice dangerously flat.

"I'm not sure that it will - " he cut himself off abruptly when she slowly raised her head to look at him. The bond was abruptly flooded with so much conflicting emotion that he choked, unable to sort through and identify everything that was crashing through her at one time. Numbly, he stood up and staggered over to her, slinging a leg over the handle and cautiously lowering his bottom to straddle the end. Though the broom shuddered beneath their combined weight, it held, and Ginny began guiding it with one hand.

"Did they really treat you like that?" she asked, staring straight ahead. She kept her voice very soft, and although it would have been safer for them to speak mentally, he was grateful that she seemed to have sensed that he didn't want to. For the time being, he needed to at least pretend that his mind was his own, even if it was just for a minute.

"They didn't like me very much," Harry admitted, staring at the back of her head. It was awkward being on the broom while trying to keep a few inches of space between them, and he flashed back to that night on the lake when he'd scooted up behind her and it had been the most comfortable thing in the world. They'd been friends then and they were more now, so why shouldn't he? Tentatively, he eased forward until his front was pressed to her back and he was able to place his free hand on her hip. There was a brief pause, and then Ginny's hand came down to rest on top of his, pulling his arm into a more snug position around her waist.

"But they never… you know…" Ginny paused, wondering how to put it delicately. "Hurt you. Did they?"

"Not in the way you're thinking." It was too was easy to lean forward just a little more and rest his forehead against her shoulder. Amazingly, even after all they'd been through, she still smelled good. "Aunt Petunia always had tons of chores for me to do and, okay, she probably didn't feed me as much as she was supposed to. But for the most part, she and Uncle Vernon just treated me like I was a lot of extra trouble. I don't think she ever got over the fact that my mum was a witch and she wasn't."

"Jealous old bint," she muttered sourly. "What about your cousin? Fred and George always said that he seemed like the worst of the lot."

"He was. Dudley never liked doing anything except for two things: being cruel and whining. He acted like my aunt and uncle never gave him enough when in reality, there was nothing that they wouldn't have done for him." Surprisingly, he found himself warming to his topic. He'd always hated talking about his family because of the looks he got; the pity was more than he knew how to handle. But there was no pity in Ginny's voice or through the bond; she was genuinely curious and that made him more comfortable. "He and his friends used to like chasing me around the neighborhood. They called it Harry Hunting." Okay, now there was anger pulsing down the bond, too. Tentatively, he sent back a small pulse of reassurance and felt her relax.

"I knew they didn't treat you right, but I didn't know it was like that," she said. "They never hit you? Not even once?"

"For the most part they liked to pretend I didn't exist," he answered evasively, knowing that she would notice that he hadn't answered the question, but not wanting to talk about that part of it right now. They'd never done much, not really - Aunt Petunia had caught him with the frying pan a handful of times before he grew smart enough to duck, and Uncle Vernon had walloped him upside the head on a few different occasions - but it always made him feel uncomfortable to think or talk about. "I'll be glad when I turn seventeen and I don't have to go back."

"Harry, you don't have to go back now," Ginny said, sounding surprised. "Didn't you know? You're considered to be of legal age when you marry in the wizarding world no matter how old you are, and technically, the two of us _are _married. Gringotts probably sent you a letter but we were unconscious at the time so it's likely being held with the rest of your mail." A small frown came over her face and she glanced worriedly over her shoulder at Harry. "I hope that Dumbledore doesn't have it."

"He better not," Harry said absently, too preoccupied with this new revelation to be really concerned over that. "You mean it? I really don't have to go back to the Dursleys?" His mind was spinning. It sounded too good to be true. For years, his fondest dream had been that someone -_ anyone_ - would come along and rescue him from that horrible family. He'd nursed the dream until Hagrid arrived, and after that, he'd just looked forward to the day when he turned seventeen and didn't have to worry about them anymore. Had he known that such a simple thing as marriage would have gotten him out of ever having to go back, he might have considered it ages ago!

"Yes, I mean it." Ginny sounded amused. "No one can force you to go back if you don't want to."

It was such a relief that Harry felt kind of dizzy. The previous summer had been absolutely miserable, as he'd been too depressed over Sirius's death and Voldemort's return to really do much of anything, and that meant the Dursleys had been even more horrid towards him than normal because he wasn't completing his chores the way he used to. Dudley had left him alone for the most part, but Petunia and Vernon had gone out of their way to make up for it, to the point where Harry had actually begun to miss the days when his cousin was the beast to worry about. Hearing that he didn't have to return unless he wanted to - and there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen - was like having a dream come true right in front of his eyes.

"Really," she went on, "If you'd brought this to the attention of someone sooner, like Remus or Sirius, you wouldn't have had to go back before. There would have been a huge outcry when you were younger."

"You mean back when the public liked me?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "No, it was almost worth living with the Dursleys to avoid all that." He shook his head in amazement, still unable to get over the fact that he didn't have to return.

Ginny was silent for a long moment before she spoke again, and her voice was hesitant when she said, "So… you're okay with the fact that we're technically married? You were upset about it earlier."

"I'll be honest… it was a big shock." That was an understatement. It was one thing to hear Remus mention it in passing, but to have Madame Pomfrey calling Ginny "Mrs Potter" had been like a lightning bolt straight to the heart. Harry had never had a panic attack before that moment and he was quite sure he never wanted to experience another one. "I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I guess I probably gave you the wrong impression. I'm sorry, Gin."

She sighed. "It's okay. I can understand. I was surprised, too. I… I went and spoke to Sirius and he showed me something that Rita Skeeter had written. Everyone knows, Harry."

His blood ran cold. "What do you mean, everyone knows?"

"About the bond. I'm sorry. Some Ministry worker found the record of our soul bond and went to _The Daily Prophet_ with the information." She sounded genuinely upset. "Of course, Skeeter couldn't wait to let the rest of the wizarding world in on it. She wrote some great, stupid article about how we were soul bonded and thus technically married, and how dangerous and illegal it was. She was encouraging her readers to write in and give their opinion on whether or not we should be investigated by the Ministry."

Harry was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. If it weren't for his grip on Ginny, he might have fallen straight off the broom at the thought that_ everyone_ knew. Oh fuck. Fucking hell. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against the back of her shoulder again, trying to take slow, deep breaths. Even though he was finding that he didn't really mind being bonded to Ginny when all was said and done, he didn't want anyone else knowing about it. Surely that was one thing in his life that could have been kept under wraps? Why did everyone have to be so bloody interested in what should have been considered their own personal business? Just the thought of having to deal with another trial made him feel sick.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny hurriedly stopped the broom. It dropped heavily to the ground and she gasped in raw pain, having instinctively swung both of her feet down to avoid falling. Her left foot and ankle were in agony. The feeling flashed down their bond and it was enough; Harry twisted away and promptly threw up all over the forest floor. He crouched down and continued to heave until his stomach was completely empty and nothing more was coming up, though his insides continued to spasm for several minutes while he tried to gasp for breath.

Ginny staggered over next to him, her face white with pain. "Are you alright?" she asked weakly, reaching out to seize his shoulders. Her eyes ran over him worriedly. "I... I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Harry rubbed his face and shuddered at the vile taste lingering in his mouth. He performed a quick breath freshening charm, wishing that he had a glass of water. No - he wished that they were back at Hogwarts, safe and sound. Whatever Fawkes had wanted them to learn couldn't be worth everything they were going through. "Is your leg alright?"

"Nothing broken," she said with a crooked, pained smile, leaning heavily against him in order to keep her foot off of the ground. In spite of what she said, he could feel the pain radiating off of it. "Look, Harry, I don't think it will go that far. To a trial, I mean. I'm not sure that the Ministry would even attempt to prosecute us right now. Regardless of what _The_ _Daily Prophet_ and Rita Skeeter write, you're still the Boy-Who-Lived. Surely that must count for something." She was clearly trying to interject a note of confidence into her voice, but Harry knew that it was a bravado that neither of them really felt.

"I wouldn't put anything past them," he said bitterly, wiping his sleeve across his mouth. "Besides, that doesn't change the fact that everyone knows."

Her eyes flickered. "Does it bother you that much, then?"

Harry blinked at her and then sighed, realizing how his comment must have come across. Her thoughts were all too easy to read, though of course the bond was practically shoveling them into his head anyway. "That's not I meant it," he said gently, reaching out and tucking a strand of dirty reddish hair behind her ear. "Gin, I said that I didn't mind being married to you and I meant it. Especially now." He firmly pushed aside the lingering concern about what would happen if this - whatever it was - ended badly. "But I hate the fact that everyone knows. There's not a single aspect of my life that I get to keep all to myself and that gets very tiresome at times. I just wish that people would mind their own business. Who I date, or who I marry in this case, should only matter to me and you and our closest friends and family. It shouldn't be the kind of thing that people gossip over."

"You're right," Ginny said, noticeably softening now that her temporary fear had been assuaged. "You're right. I'm sorry for thinking that, Harry. This is all really new to me, too, but I know how much you hate being in the public eye. For what it's worth, I don't think there's any way that we could have stopped it. Sirius says that the Hall of Records at the Ministry is open to the public, so chances are, someone would have found it eventually."

It helped very little and Harry suspected she knew it, but he forced a smile anyway. "I suppose so. Might as well get it out of the way, right?"

She smiled tentatively. "At least I don't have to worry about you going on another date with Susan."

He laughed and was surprised by how good it felt, especially when Ginny started giggling as well. "I don't think you have to worry about that anyway," he gasped, shaking his head. "Last I saw, Susan and Neville were getting pretty cozy with each other. And that date was a disaster, if you must know. Susan spent the whole time trying to suss out whether or not I was in love with you."

Ginny looked at him quickly before glancing away. "I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think some things are," Harry said slowly. Both of them were rumpled, dirty, and sweaty, but somehow he thought that she'd never looked as beautiful to him as she did at that moment. He reached out and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny made a pleased sound and sank against him happily, tilting her head for better access.

"We'd better keep going," she whispered reluctantly against his lips several minutes later.

Sadly, Harry knew she was right. Both of them climbed back onto the broom, which rose into the air very reluctantly and a good deal more shakily than it had been before. Ginny kept it lower to the ground just in case. Within about an hour, there was a noticeably wider gap between the trees that made it a lot easier for them to maneuver. The temperature rose as more sunlight filtered in through the gaps and Harry felt truly warm for the first time since they'd returned to their bodies. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling Ginny do the same, when they broke through a particularly tangled brush and spotted smoke curling into the air about a hundred feet ahead of them, along with a barely visible glimpse of Hagrid's hut. Home was near, and thank Merlin for that.

He had just enough time to relax before something hairy and covered with razor sharp claws reached out and swept him off of the broom.

* * *

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. The only note I have for this chapter is that, as far as I know, Hermione's parents were never officially named. I've given them the names Jean and Ian, and if anyone can point me to something official that provides them with other names, I'll change it. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

St. Mungos was not a place that Hermione Granger would ever consider working. She and Calandra stepped out of the fireplace and into the cold, sterile waiting area. Without bothering to wait for Kingsley to make an appearance, Martha stalked imperiously across the room towards the Information Desk. While she was speaking to the attendants, Hermione watched as the fire flared a brilliant green and Kingsley stepped out wearing a long suffering expression. It seemed that he was no fonder of St. Mungos than she was, judging by the distasteful way that his eyes flicked over the surprising amount of witches and wizards who were waiting to be seen for their illnesses and ailments.

"Come along," Martha called out before Hermione could say anything to him. She beckoned to the group with a crook of her index finger, seemingly not caring that the attendants behind the desk were all giving her dirty looks for speaking so loudly. "We have very little time to waste here, my dears."

Hermione bit back the caustic comment that wanted to escape and took Calandra's clammy hand. They marched across the floor with Kingsley trailing them like a shadow and followed Martha into the elevator. Martha put on a broad smile and happily greeted the mediwizards and Healers with a jovial air that had many of them casting her odd looks. Kingsley just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Stifling a smirk, Hermione looked down at the ground, absently squeezing the tiny hand that she was holding. Calandra had been unusually silent since they'd left the Headmaster's office and she couldn't wait to deliver the young girl into the hands of her family.

"This is our floor. Come this way." As the doors swished open, Martha bustled out and immediately turned right. They trailed her silently as she strode confidently up and down the complicated halls like she had memorized them - and for all Hermione knew, she had. She finally stopped outside of a door and knocked before twisting the handle. It opened a bit and she called out, "Good day! I have your daughter here for you, as requested."

The door was yanked open fully immediately. Hermione held her breath, half expecting to see her family, and felt a swell of disappointment rush through her when Calandra gave a hollow cry and launched herself forward into the arms of a tall, older man with greying hair. He knelt on the ground and buried his face in his daughter's hair as an older woman stepped up behind him. "Thank you so much," she said wearily, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "It was a big relief to hear that the Ministry was willing to escort Calandra here. We didn't want to leave Penelope alone, you know."

"Oh, I do," Martha said sympathetically, patting Mrs Clearwater on the shoulder. "The Ministry does what it can in the wake of these disasters, you know. Never forget that we're here for you."

"For Merlin's sake," Hermione muttered, and heard Kingsley snort.

"I'll be returning for Miss Clearwater in a few hours," he said, causing Martha to glare at him. "Headmaster Dumbledore has requested that she go back to Hogwarts before curfew, but, if you'd like her to have an extended stay, you're welcome to contact him."

"Thank you," Mrs Clearwater said with a tired smile. "I'll let you know when you come back." She stepped back as her husband scooped Calandra up and carried her into the room, then closed the door behind them.

"Well, that's one down. Now it's your turn. Your parents are just down this hall, as it turns out." Martha headed off without waiting to see if Hermione and Kingsley were following. Hermione's heart was pounding fast as she walked down the corridor and she wished that Harry was with her; she could have used a hand to hold as Martha turned the corner and finally stopped in front of a second door. Her face was expressionless when she looked back at Hermione and pushed the door open without saying a word.

The room was fairly dark, with just enough light from the window for her to be able to see that there were two beds. One bed was occupied and the other wasn't, though the sheets had been pulled down and mussed in a way that indicated someone had been there. Hermione stepped into the room and realized that it was her father who was sleeping in the bed. His face was as pale as the pillow he was leaning against and his breathing was badly laboured; every breath seemed to be a struggle, and a dull, ominous rattle came from his lungs when he exhaled. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead, his right wrist, and left ankle, and nearly every other inch of his skin was heavily bruised, including his face, which was also badly swollen. If it weren't for the crown of frizzy brown hair that she herself possessed, she might not have even recognized him.

"Daddy." Hermione swallowed hard, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. She was vaguely aware of someone closing the door behind her in order to give them privacy as she walked across the room and stopped beside her father's bed. Gently, she reached out and placed her hand on top of his, wincing at how cold his skin was. Where were the healers and mediwizards? Why hadn't anyone come to see her parents? Madame Pomfrey would have been all over someone in this kind of condition.

Sound and movement behind her made her turn in time to see a door on the far end of the room opening. Jean Granger appeared in the doorway, looking haggard and pale. There were more bandages around her head and her right arm was held at an awkward angle to her body. She was limping badly as she stepped out of the bathroom, but when she noticed Hermione, her whole face brightened. "Hermione!" she cried out gratefully, hobbling across the room as fast as she could. Hermione choked back a sob and flew over to her mother, embracing the woman gingerly.

"Great Merlin, are you alright?" she asked urgently. "Mummy, you and Daddy look awful."

"It's worse than it looks, Sweetheart, at least for me." In spite of her words, Jean leaned heavily on her daughter as they walked slowly towards her bed. She eased herself down with a wince, placing her good hand on the bed for support. "I'm in some pain but nothing too bad. It's your father that I'm really worried about."

"Yes, I've noticed that he doesn't look good." Hermione looked worriedly over at her father. "Have the Healers been in to see either of you?"

"No, not since we were put in here. To be honest, they didn't seem to know what to do with us." She smiled weakly.

That was probably the truth, but it didn't make Hermione feel any better. She walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Kingsley standing guard on the other side. He turned to look at her. "My mum and dad haven't been looked after," she whispered to him. "Can you go and find someone trustworthy?" At that moment, she didn't care if he found someone who was loyal to Dumbledore and the Order. Her parents were injured and her first priority was getting them medical care.

"I know just the person." Kingsley headed down the hall, and, after closing the door, Hermione returned to her mother's side.

"Lie down, Mum," she said, gently guiding Jean backwards onto the bed. She gritted her teeth when Jean made a low moaning sound of pain and pulled the blanket up to her mother's chest. "Do you remember what happened? Can you tell me?"

"I'll probably never forget it. Your father and I were having a family dinner when that little thing you gave us for Christmas last year began to spin around and make this dreadful shrieking nose. I thought that meant it was broken, but… you know your father. He insisted that we leave the house and spend the night at your aunt's. I decided to humour him and agreed not to pack my things." Her eyes filled with tears. "I was so sure that he was just imagining things. You'd told us so many horrible stories before you went back to school, but I never really expected that those monsters would come for us."

"I never thought they would, either," Hermione said quietly, patting her mother's hand. Now that they had, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to be angry or cry. "Keep talking, Mum."

"Well, I was in the kitchen turning the stove off and I remembered that other thing you had given us. The little silver charm?" Jean raised slightly dazed eyes to her daughter, who merely nodded. Of _course _Hermione remembered. She'd had to lobby hard to get Professor Dumbledore to agree to give her something that her parents could use to alert him or the Order when they were in danger. The knowledge that it had probably saved their lives made her shudder as her mother continued, "I picked it up and I was thinking about breaking it. I didn't want to in case we weren't really in any danger. And that's when they came in the front door." Her breath hitched.

"It was_ awful_, Hermione. I'm so glad you weren't there. Ian was yelling and trying to fight them and they just laughed." A tear slipped down her cheek. "They thought it was so bloody amusing that he was trying to protect me. I knew he'd want me to run, so I broke the charm in half to activate it and ran for the kitchen door. But they c-caught me..." Her voice trailed off and she finally broke down into sobs. Hermione threw her arms around the woman's shoulders, a cold fury settling into her chest.

"You're safe here, Mummy," she whispered soothingly, stroking the soft, tidy brown hair that she'd always admired so much as a child. "They can't hurt you as long as you're surrounded by witches and wizards. St. Mungos is a very safe place to be." Not as safe as Hogwarts, but she would take what they could get.

Behind her, the door swung open, and she twisted to see Kingsley and that healer who had been helping Madame Pomfrey. "You must be Miss Granger," he said, advancing across the room with a hand out. "I'm Darian Wells. I apologize for the fact that your parents haven't been seen to yet. It's been an absolute madhouse in here thanks to the attack on Diagon Alley."

Hermione burned to ask for more details, but she didn't. This wasn't the time. Instead, she shook his hand and said, "My parents are quite upset and in a lot of pain. I hope you can do something for them."

"Yes. Muggles, aren't they?" Healer Wells turned to face Jean with an encouraging smile and held up his wand. "I'm going to cast a spell that will tell me exactly what's wrong with you, Mrs Granger. It's kind of like the magical equivalent to a doctor's exam and it shouldn't hurt at all. You'll feel a gentle tickling sensation but it won't last that long. If it_ does_ hurt anywhere, be sure to let me know."

"Alright." Jean closed her eyes. Hermione moved aside, wondering if the healer was a muggleborn. There weren't many wizards that would know what a doctor even was, much less what an exam would be like.

Healer Wells cast the, by now, familiar blue light and watched in concern as several areas on Jean's body lit up in varying shades of purple. A frown tugged at his lips and he made a sharp movement with his wand, causing a small piece of parchment to pop into existence. He reached out and took it, and his frown grew deeper as he scanned the list before looking up with a warm smile. "Good job. I'll do the same for your husband and then we'll be able to get you something that will go a long way towards making you feel better. Miss Granger, could I see you out in the hallway once I've done the second test?"

She waited, watching anxiously and wincing at the sight of all the purple light on her father - it almost overwhelmed the blue - before following him out the door. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" she blurted out the second they were alone. "Are they…?"

"From what I can tell, no lasting damage has been done," he told her kindly. "But we do have a problem. Muggles can't be healed by magic. Their bodies have very little tolerance for this kind of thing and nearly all healing spells are simply too powerful. It would cause a backlash that would make your parents very ill, and in their current states, it could kill them. The healing spells that we are cleared to use on muggles are too weak and won't do much good. Now, we can give them potions to hurry along the natural healing process, but their intake would have to be very carefully monitored. Muggles are much more sensitive to potions than the average witch or wizard. All of this means that their recovery is going to be slow."

Hermione chewed her lip, seeing the problem immediately. "And you don't know if they can stay here in the meantime," she guessed.

"Correct. I assume that Kingsley already explained to you that there were a few wizards who were complaining about them having been brought here in the first place, and it was only because you're a witch in good standing that it was allowed," he explained. "Right now neither of your parents is in a condition to be moved, and they won't be for a few days at least, so you'll have anywhere from three days to a week to make alternate plans for their care. If you'd prefer to have them moved to a muggle hospital, that's one option, or you may consider hiring a private healer to care for them."

"Alright, thank you." Hermione stared down at the floor, her stomach churning. Her parents couldn't go to a muggle hospital; they wouldn't be safe there if Death Eaters came after them again. But hiring a private, magical healer to care for and protect them would be extremely expensive, and it still wouldn't solve the problem of a safe place for them to stay while they were recuperating. For a moment, the urge to break down and cry was almost overwhelming.

Seeming to sense that she needed a moment alone, Healer Wells nodded and patted her shoulder. "I'll go and get the potions that I think your parents could tolerate for the time being. One of them will be a sleeping potion, so you should go back in and speak to your mother while she's awake."

Awake was a relative term. Jean was only semi-conscious by the time Hermione made it to her bedside. "This is a change," her mother remarked with a lazy giggle. "You're the one talking to the doctor."

"Yes, it is." She attempted a smile and perched on the side of the bed, hating to bring it back up, but needing to know every little thing that the bastards had done. "What happened after the Death Eaters caught you, Mum? I know you don't want to talk about it, but…"

"Hmm." Jean yawned widely, her eyes half-lidded. "It's alright, dear. Let's see… they were waving those odd little wooden sticks around and… your father was… hmm… and then there were these great loud cracks… and more of your friends showed up in their strange robes. They argued an awful lot amongst themselves, though. Not very good at teamwork if you ask me, like little children. Didn't look very good."

"No, I'm sure it didn't." Swallowing the urge to laugh - because she was afraid it might come out as sobs - Hermione glanced up as Healer Wells re-entered the room carrying a tray of vials. "I've got to go now, Mummy. You and Daddy are going to have a nice long sleep and when you wake up, you'll feel much better." For the first time ever, she regretted having muggles for parents. It would be so much easier if they'd had even a little magic and Healer Wells could have used all of his resources.

"Hermione." A hand grabbed her wrist, delicate fingers sliding around hers and keeping her from moving away from the bed. Jean tugged gently and Hermione obligingly leaned down. "Be careful," she whispered. "Those people were dangerous and would have gladly killed you had you been there. I don't want to lose my only child because of some foolish war."

Tears glistened in Hermione's eyes and she gulped. "I'll be careful, Mum, I promise," she said softly, stepping back so that Healer Wells could move forward. She watched as he administered the potions to her mother, taking great comfort from the way that Jean sighed and relaxed almost instantly into a deep sleep the second the sleeping potion was down her throat. Healer Wells gently took the vial from her slack hand and went to attend to Ian Granger. Since the man was still unconscious, he used a mild spell to get the potions directly into the man's stomach.

"That won't hurt him," he said, catching Hermione's inquiring look. "It's not really magic on him so much as it is on the potions. We're merely transporting them to a different spot. His body will do the rest." He placed a hand on Ian's cheek to check his temperature and nodded. "I'll set up a monitoring charm to let me know if either of them wakes up, but there's nothing more you can do here for the time being. That potion will be enough to keep both of them knocked out until tomorrow morning at the earliest, and I may give them more as soon as they wake up depending on how much pain they're in. But either way, I will send you an owl tomorrow to let you know how they're doing, okay? And you can Floo me anytime if you have concerns."

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely. He was a good man, Darian Wells, and she trusted him to take care of her parents as best he could. She didn't like leaving them behind, but at least she had confidence that they would be well cared for. "Can we go back to Hogwarts now?"

Kingsley nodded. "Of course. Thank you for your help, Wells."

"Anytime, Shacklebolt."

After a brief stop at Penelope's room, Hermione and Kingsley returned to the fireplaces armed with the knowledge that Calandra would be staying the night with her family. Hermione thought it was just as well; the way the younger girl had still been clinging to her father indicated that she wasn't ready to leave them so soon. She didn't really blame her. Part of Hermione wanted to run back to her parents' room for one last look, just to make sure that she hadn't imagined them living through the attack. It struck her, then, how very close she had come to losing them both, and she had to struggle to hold it together long enough to get back to Hogwarts.

**NIR**

For a good minute or two, Harry wasn't actually sure what had happened. He stared up blankly at the dim sky ad vaguely heard Ginny shouting something and the sound of an animal squealing in pain. Then hands were on his shoulders and he was being hauled into a sitting position; a firm slap directly to the back of his shoulder blades was enough to make him draw in a sharp breath. Instantly, he burst into a flurry of coughing that made his whole body ache. He hunched his shoulders and gasped for air, because it seemed like his lungs no longer wanted to work properly in spite of the hit. Ginny sat beside him and stroked his hair until the world was no longer spinning, and then he looked up into her face.

"What happened?" he croaked hoarsely, wishing that his throat didn't ache quite so much. His whole back felt like one steady throb, actually, and when he tried to stand up, pain screamed all the way down his shoulders and into his spine. He flinched, recognizing all the signs of several pulled muscles, and staggered, catching his balance against a tree.

"That thing attacked us," said Ginny. She was pointing to something that Harry had never seen before and, quite frankly, never wanted to see again. It was about the size of a large dog, maybe a little bigger, but it looked more feline than canine. Its fur was an odd creamy color with russet spots, and it had two enormous plumed tails. The spell Ginny had cast had knocked it head over heels into the brush, and when it rolled over, he saw that the underbelly was scaled, like a snake. He put a hand to his arm when he saw the razor sharp black claws that were glistening with blood - his blood. Harry felt sick.

"I hate this bloody forest." Instinctively he groped for his wand, only to remember that he'd been holding it when the creature jumped them. He looked around frantically, wondering where it had landed. He didn't even remember hitting the ground, so he had no memory of letting go of his wand, and he didn't see it. "Quick, Ginny, summon my wand!"

"_Accio_ - Harry look out!" she shrieked. Harry put his Seeker reflexes to good use and leapt aside, just barely missing the creature's next dive. He backed away, heart pounding, and bent down in spite of the pain, searching for a weapon of some kind. His hand came into contact with a fairly large, thick stick and he straightened just as the creature leapt for him again. This time, he swung hard, but although the stick made contact, the creature shook off the blow with no problems.

"Get help, Ginny!" he shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her fire off several dazzlers into the sky before she sent a stunning spell at the creature. Though the spell struck, it merely shook its head like a cat would shake off water and advanced on them, growling loudly.

"Magic doesn't work," Ginny cried. "_Reducto_!"

The creature dodged the jet of light and Harry's heart sank; it was proving to be extremely agile. He swung again with his stick, hoping to scare it into running away. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a solution that wouldn't end with their deaths, and then he spotted his Firebolt, propped up against a tree where Ginny had left it. Instantly, he dove towards it. If he could lead the creature away from Ginny… it would take her a while to get to the school for help without the broom, but eventually she'd manage it.

He was about a foot from his Firebolt when fangs sank deeply into his left calf and he gave a hollow cry of pain as his momentum was abruptly stopped. Ginny screamed his name and shot another blasting curse at the creature. This time it struck and the creature staggered, yowling in pain, but it didn't release Harry's leg and it continued to drag him backwards. Harry struggled to twist around and started kicked it in the face, desperately trying to hit a spot that would hurt enough to make it let go. Blood was trickling down his leg and it was burning like anything.

His heart was pounding so hard and the growling was so loud that it took him a moment to register the sound of furious barking. Harry lifted his head dazedly as the bushes suddenly burst apart and Fang leapt into the clearing. The dog stopped short upon seeing the creature, but that didn't matter; an arrow sailed over Fang's head and sank neatly into the creature's side, directly where its heart would have been. Instantly, the horrible pressure around his leg ceased as the creature collapsed sideways, and Harry managed to sit up as Hagrid, bearing a large crossbow, rushed towards them.

"'Arry!" he burst out, staring at the boy in horror. "What're ya doin' here?"

"We were walking along the edge of the forest," Ginny blurted out before Harry could respond. "That… that thing grabbed Harry and started pulling him in here. I tried to help, but…"

Hagrid looked at her with assessing eyes and frowned slightly. "A Vulpire? They can be nasty sorts, resistant to magic," he muttered, more to himself than to the teens. He glanced at Harry and gave a brisk nod. "Al'righ, then, let's get yeh back to the castle. Up yeh go."

Harry couldn't contain a groan of agony when Hagrid leaned down and picked him up. It didn't help that Ginny got up at the same time, supporting herself with Fang. The double backlash of pain was too much and he passed out. Hagrid sighed and cradled the teen gently as he turned and started walking back towards the castle. Ginny waited half a beat and then summoned Harry's wand and his Firebolt. She got back on the broom and flew after Hagrid, catching up to him just before he would've left the forest.

For all their concern that they would be missed and someone, somewhere, would turn it into a sensationalized story, no one really seemed to notice they had returned... which was odd, because Hagrid alone should have drawn attention, much less the fact that he was carrying an unconscious Boy-Who-Lived. The eyes of the students slid right past them and even the professors that were roaming the school paid no attention to their injuries. Ginny fidgeted anxiously; either Fawkes had given them the ability to become invisible, or something had happened while she and Harry had been trapped in the forest. Hagrid was striding away towards the Hospital Wing, and really, she should have been following, but she was desperate to know what was going on.

Only that would have required at least one student acknowledging her existence, and a fair amount of them seemed determined to do the opposite. With a disgusted look, Ginny tightened her grip on the broom and slowly directed it down the corridor after Hagrid. Her ankle had gone completely numb and she no longer felt any pain, which was likely not a good thing, but at least it afforded her the chance to be slower about her journey to the Hospital Wing. She arrived just as Madame Pomfrey began fussing over Harry. Hagrid conferred with the woman in quiet tones for a few minutes before he turned and strode out of the room, looking rather distracted. What she wouldn't have given to have been able to follow him! But at that moment…

"Mrs Potter!" In the midst of fetching a potion, Madame Pomfrey had caught sight of the girl. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the visible injuries on Ginny's body. "What in Merlin's name have you two been doing? Come in here and sit down on a bed at once before you hurt yourself further."

"Yes Madame," Ginny said in a tone of resignation, steering the broom over to the bed. She dropped to the ground - fuck that bloody well hurt even when she made sure to keep her hurt ankle off the ground - and sat down on the bed quickly before her legs could give out. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and continued to fuss over Harry, tending to the bleeding wounds in his arm and leg. Ginny watched for a while before something caught her eye - a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. It had been left on the bed beside hers.

She cast a quick glance at Madame Pomfrey, but the woman was paying her no attention. Ginny grabbed a wand and whispered, "_Accio Newspaper_!" The pages leapt off of the bed and smacked into her hands a second later. Quickly, she dropped the wand and turned to the first page. Her eyes widened at what she saw and a strangled gasp caught in her throat.

_ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLEY - DOZENS KILLED - MINISTRY CALLING FOR FULL INVESTIGATION AFTER BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
__Early last night there was a full scale attack on Diagon Alley. During one of the busier shopping hours, black-robed figures began apparating onto the street and cursing witches and wizards at random. Fires were set and dozens were killed before the Ministry's Aurors began arriving on the scene, as well as some mysterious organization denoted only by a phoenix on the back of their red robes. What followed was an intense battle that rocked Diagon Alley to its core. Aurors and the group that is being known only as "Phoenix" fought together to force the Black Robes into a retreat._

_ There is speculation that these Black Robes are the ones behind the other attacks that have been occurring around the wizarding and muggle community. No one can be sure who the perpetrators are but rumours are running wild. Many citizens seem to think that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, may have been right after all and that You-Know-Who has returned from the dead. A few of the Black Robes who were captured instead of being killed did indeed have the Dark Mark on their left arms. For those who don't know, the Dark Mark - a black skull - was the calling card of You-Know-Who. _

_The Ministry, however, released a report denying this allegation. Minister Fudge says, "I believe that this is the work of rogue Death Eaters who escaped justice years ago, including the deadly Sirius Black. You-Know-Who has _not _returned and anyone who is willing to believe Potter is allowing themselves to be misled by a traumatized child who does not know what he is talking about. We believe at this time that the attack on Diagon Alley was actually a diversion to allow former Death Eaters to break into Azkaban and free their comrades."_

_Indeed, at the same time as the attack on Diagon Alley last night, Azkaban was broken into and several prisoners escaped, while others were left for dead. There is no word on how the break actually happened, but there are reports that the Dementors who guard the prison have gone missing. When pressed for comment, Ministry Fudge replied, "There is no need to worry. The Ministry has this under full control. The safety of the wizarding world is our biggest concern; we will do what we can to make sure that the people behind this are brought to justice."_

_ For a full list of those who were killed in the Diagon Alley attack, please turn to page 2._

* * *

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. A couple people asked me what a Vulpire is and to be honest I totally stole inspiration for the name and part of the design from pokemon (Vulpix and its evolved form, Ninetails). I'm a bit apprehensive about this chapter because while I was writing it, I was like… am I passing the limits again? But this is what came out, what the story was leading up to, and so I can only hope that it hasn't turned cliché. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm really sorry." It was the sound of Harry's voice that woke Ginny out of a deep, restorative sleep. That and the gentle nudge that he was sending through their bond, almost like he was giving her a mental nudge. Her eyes fluttered open reluctantly and she blinked sleepily at the opposite wall, though she didn't yet turn over and let anyone know that she was awake. She was curious to know who he was apologizing to and why, but if it was someone like Dumbledore, she was going back to sleep.

Fortunately, it wasn't. Hermione was the one who spoke next. "It's not your fault, Harry. I just... seeing them there… on the bed… in so much_ pain_… it was more than I could handle. I always knew that there was a chance that my parents could be targets, but..." Her voice caught on a sob. "If it hadn't been for that charm that I gave them, they would probably both be dead right now. The Death Eaters would have tortured them." She started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright. They're both safe now." Worry combined with fear and a touch of love flooded through Ginny as Harry shifted forward and wrapped Hermione into a hug. Ginny rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she glanced over at the two of them. Hermione was weeping into Harry's shoulders and Harry was patting her back in a comforting motion while looking at Ginny with a grim expression.

\_Mr and Mrs Granger were attacked while we were lost in the Forest,_\ he sent silently, green eyes blazing with anger. \_Phoenix members arrived in time to drive the Death Eaters off, but they were taken to St. Mungos with severe injuries. Hermione says that they won't be allowed to stay there for much longer since there are certain people in the Ministry who didn't even want them admitted in the first place. She doesn't know what to do with them. They can't go home because it's not safe, and they can't be brought here; there's not enough room and Madame Pomfrey can't give them the level of care that they would require._\

/_Poor Hermione._/ Ginny's heart swelled with sympathy. She remembered the article that she'd read the night before in _The Daily Prophet_, about how the attacks were diversions to keep the Aurors away from Azkaban, and clenched her fists. Was there no low that Voldemort wouldn't stoop to? It made sense that Hermione and by extension her parents would be targets, considering that Hermione was the only muggleborn who was truly close to Harry Potter, but the reality of it happening was still crushing.

"Hermione," she said out loud, and Hermione jumped. "Don't worry. Harry and I can provide for your parents. There are loads of old Potter estates, you know. Your parents can stay at one and we'll hire the best Healer we can find to look after them. Please don't cry. I promise that they'll be safe. Most of the old estates are unplottable and have wards on them already, but we could have someone perform the Fidelius Charm, even."

Hermione drew back and wiped a hand across her eyes. "You don't have to do that," she said shakily.

"Yes, we do," said Harry, shooting Ginny a grateful look. It had never occurred to him to offer to put Hermione's parents up in one of the many estates that he owned as both a Potter and a Black (though he was no longer sure about the latter, considering that Sirius was still alive). He'd been trying to think of a way to offer her some money without it coming across as insulting, but he knew that Hermione would have been reluctant to take it. Money had never been an issue between the two of them the way it had been between him and Ron, but that was just the way Hermione was.

"But Harry, it could be expensive," she protested. "My parents had to pay for a nurse for my grandfather once and it cost a fortune. If Healers are anything like nurses – "

"We've got the money," he interrupted. "Really, Hermione, it's not a big deal. We wouldn't have offered if we couldn't afford it. Let us do this for you, okay?" He reached out and touched her hand in a comforting motion, and unbidden, a thought slid from his mind into Ginny's. She felt cold at the knowledge that part of the reason Harry wanted to do this was because he felt that Hermione's parents had been attacked because of _him_, that it was his fault. Harry glanced over at her, mildly annoyed that he had been unable to keep that thought to himself, and then looked away, making it clear that he didn't really want to talk about it.

/_It's _not _your fault,_/ she said silently, staring at him anyway. /_Hermione is a muggleborn, which means that her parents would have been targets anyway. You know that, Harry. Please don't torture yourself over this, or… or try to push us away because you think we'll be safer for it._/ He winced and she smirked, torn between feeling victorious that she'd been able to see through his plan, or sad that he really would have tried to do that. Now more than ever, Harry needed people at his side.

\_You don't understand, Ginny._\ Harry looked up at Hermione, who was using a handkerchief to wipe her face while she thought about the offer, and his face crumbled with pain. \_You can tell me that she and her parents would be a target anyway all you want, but I saw that article, too, and Hermione told me about the other students who got letters about their parents. With the exclusion of someone that Alecto and Amycus Carrow had a personal vendetta against, Hermione's parents were the only ones who were purposely targeted. That can't be a coincidence!_\

Ginny closed her eyes briefly, wishing for patience. /_I'm sure it's not. You're probably right about that. Voldemort would have targeted her just because he knew it would hurt you. He probably wanted you to react that way, Harry. But that doesn't matter because I'm not going to let you be stupid about this. At the very least, there's no way you can push _me_ away._/ She glanced up, amused by the glitter of annoyance shining in his emerald eyes. /_You're stuck with me, Potter, whether you like it or not. I'll never leave you alone._/

"Are you two_ talking_?" Hermione asked before Harry could respond. She was looking between the two of them with an air of fascination, having noticed the unusual silence in the room. It was nothing short of amazing to see the way they were interacting even though they weren't speaking out loud. "I've read that some bonded could do that."

Harry didn't answer her. He was too busy staring at Ginny with a shocked expression. So she turned to Hermione and said, "Yes, we are," in a tone of voice that practically dared Hermione to draw any unwanted conclusions about it. Neither of them was ready to be questioned about the bond and she was worried that pressing for details might freak Harry out again. Fortunately, Hermione took the hint and settled for a cool nod, though it was easy to see that her mind was racing.

"I accept your offer, Harry," she said instead. "Thank you. I really appreciate that you're willing to do this for me. It's…" She took a shaky breath and attempted a weak smile. "It's a big relief to know that my parents will have somewhere safe to go. I was half-tempted to remove their memories of me and send them to Australia or something like that. I'd do anything to get them to safety and know that they're out of the reach of Voldemort and the Death Eaters for good."

"There's no need to go that far," Harry said, snapping out of his daze when Ginny gave him a mental prod. "You said they could stay at St. Mungos for a couple of days, right? We'll go to Gringotts later this week and you can pick out the place where you think that they would be most comfortable. And maybe Madame Pomfrey can recommend a nurse in the meantime."

"Yes." Hermione paused and glanced over her shoulder, checking to be sure that the nurse in question wasn't around before she looked back at them. Curled up on the edge of Harry's bed with her hands tucked around her knees, she seemed strangely young. "I have something I need to tell you two."

"We have something you need to know, too," said Ginny. There had been no chance to tell her before; this was the first chance she and Harry had had to speak to Hermione since they'd woken up, and she knew that Harry had not thought to mention it. "Sirius is alive, Hermione."

Hermione's mouth fell open and then shut. Whatever she had been about to say had died in the wake of that shocking piece of information. "What?" she said weakly.

"Sirius is alive," Harry repeated patiently. "He's been posing as Chance Astrum."

It was interesting to watch the emotions flashing across Hermione's face as she absorbed that. Shock. Confusion. Curiosity. Understanding… and then finally annoyance. "I can't believe I didn't figure that out!" she exclaimed at last. "It's so obvious now that I think about it and it explains so much. But wait, why didn't he tell us before? Why would he - " She cut herself off sharply as Harry's face darkened and realized that she knew the answer without having to be told. With a long-suffered expression, she dropped her head into her hand. "Let me guess. Dumbledore."

"You guessed right. Sirius was wearing an emergency portkey that activated right before he would have fallen through the veil. While he was recuperating, Dumbledore made him swear a wizarding oath that he wouldn't tell anyone that he was alive," Ginny said with a forced smile, feeling the prickling of unease and a deep anger surging from Harry. It wasn't surprising - she'd been expecting his fury ever since they'd found out about Sirius, and until now he hadn't had a chance to really accept the situation - but nor was it comfortable. /_Harry, please calm down before your magic goes haywire._/

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm guessing he didn't want me to know that Sirius was alive because of my connection to Voldemort," he stated flatly. "I assume he wanted Sirius to act like a trump card and he was worried that Voldemort would be able to pluck that information out of my head."

For a long moment, Hermione just stared at him, speechless. "You're joking, right?" she asked. When it became clear from the prolonged silence that they were very serious, her brown eyes flashed with fury. "That's just... How could he... Didn't he_ care_ about the fact that you've been suffering all summer? How could he be so cruel as to not let you know that Sirius was alive? Why didn't he just continue your Occlumency lessons or teach you shielding?" she shouted, losing her temper completely. Ginny shot a nervous glance towards Madame Pomfrey's office. "That man... He's beyond intelligent, and when I read about the wonderful things he's done, I can't believe he's the same headmaster that pulls this kind of crap with you, Harry."

Harry's mouth hung open. "Her-Hermione..." he stammered, shocked.

"What? It's true! I can't believe this." Hermione shook her head, fuming. She was privately disappointed with herself for not having noticed the truth, but at least now she understood why Remus was taking the risk of being back at Hogwarts. "How did you find out if Dumbledore made him swear a wizarding oath?"

"It was an accident," Ginny admitted. "When we were unconscious from the spell, I woke up for a minute and I remember seeing him standing over me but I passed out again. The memory stuck with me when we woke up again. Since Harry and I found out on our own, the oath wasn't invoked, and I don't think Dumbledore knows we know, so he couldn't make us swear one that prevents us from telling anyone about Sirius.

"He made Remus swear one too," Hermione guessed, looking even angrier than before. "Merlin." She shook her head before freezing. Her head popped up and she stared intently at Harry. "Hang on. You said… last night, did your scar hurt at all?"

Harry blinked, surprised by the question. His hand rose unconsciously to rub at the famous lightning bolt scar. "No, not that I can remember. We were awake the whole night so I think I would have noticed. Why do you ask?"

"Because last year, your scar hurt all the time when Voldemort was up to something, didn't it?" she said, her brown eyes sparkling. "And even before you did the ritual with Ginny, you were having dreams about Voldemort and it was causing your scar to hurt. Don't even_ try_ to deny it, Harry, I've been friends with you long enough to know that it's true."

"Alright, yes, it was," he muttered, put-out that she knew him so well. "But I don't see…"

"I know. That's what I'm getting at!" Hermione pointed a finger at him. "Ever since you bonded with Ginny, your scar hasn't hurt. You haven't dreamed of Voldemort even once."

"That's…" Harry stopped himself abruptly as he realized that Hermione was right. The uncomfortable prickling in his scar that had so often crossed the line into true pain had become so common that he'd eventually stopped noticing it. He'd been having dreams about Voldemort almost non-stop during the summer, and it had gotten particularly bad once he returned to school. He hadn't stopped to question why the dark lord hadn't pulled him into the vision of Diagon Alley, but it was exactly the sort of thing that Voldemort would have loved to hold over his head. "You're right," he said, stunned.

"She is?" Slowly, a smile spread across Ginny's face. She was remembering that strange dream when she and Harry had been fighting against a dark shadow that was threatening to swallow them whole. Her shadow had been so much weaker than Harry's, and - of course. It made perfect sense. The dark taint Tom Riddle had left on her wasn't nearly as strong as the one that had been left on Harry by Voldemort. Had they actually fought against the dark lord once already and won?

"I bet it's because your bond with Ginny is so much stronger than the one you had to Voldemort," Hermione said excitedly. "It overwhelmed it. He probably can't get into your head anymore."

_Harry _was the one who was overwhelmed. The connection to the dark lord had been a bane to his existence for many years now, ever since his fourth year when Lily's protection had been stolen along with his blood. There had been times when he had despaired that he would ever be free of it. And now it had happened and he hadn't even done it on purpose. He looked over at Ginny, studying the curtain of fiery hair as it tumbled down her pyjama top. It was bloody annoying to have your thoughts be shared with someone else all the time, but if he had to chose between a connection to Ginny and one to Voldemort, there was no contest.

"This is fantastic," Hermione murmured. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," Ginny said, knowing that there was no way to accurately express how true that really was. She caught Harry's eye and sent a pulse of pure relief down their bond. His face softened and he sent one back filled with gratitude and happiness that made her magic fizzle.

"Do you really think it's that easy, though?" he asked Hermione, hardly daring to hope.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. And besides, it's not like your bond with Ginny was easy," she pointed out, her face filled with amusement. She kicked Harry's leg lightly and added, "You'll be lucky if the Ministry doesn't come looking for you."

Ginny winced. "We were afraid of that happening," she admitted. "I didn't think they would, but..."

"It's hard to say. They can be so fickle," Hermione murmured, rubbing her chin and looking thoughtful. "I'll have to tell them to keep an eye out for that."

"Them?" Ginny asked with interest.

"Hang on." Harry raised a hand. "Sorry, but before we get into that, Hermione, there's something else we have to tell you." He exchanged an uncomfortable look with Ginny, obviously unsure of how to broach the topic. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Ginny and I were out by the lake last night and we saw Ron. He was talking to a Death Eater." The decision to omit the out of body experience that had happened with Fawkes was made in a split second. Hermione would only be able to handle so much in one day.

There was a long pause. Hermione sat back on her heels. "What?"

"It was the Carrows, just like you thought," Ginny said quietly, opening her eyes. "They're behind this. Amycus and Alecto, I mean. Ron was attacked by the brain of a Carrow in the Department of Mysteries and those two found out about it and decided to use him against Harry. They infiltrated Hogwarts disguised as Professor Thyme and Alexander Worrac in order to pull Ron further under their spell." Her stomach twisted and she thought she might be sick. Even repeating Fawkes's words made her feel awful. "Ron has been meeting with them ever since they were driven out of the castle. He's... He's gone, Hermione. He died last spring in the Department of Mysteries. All that's left is an empty shell that they've been manipulating." Her eyes filled with tears that she tried in vain to blink back. "You can't do anything for him. No one can."

Hermione was still just sitting there. Her face had gone very still and she didn't look like she was breathing. Harry shot a worried look at Ginny and prompted, "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Even her voice sounded strange; it was much higher pitched than normal. "I don't understand, though. Why didn't any of the spells I cast pick up on this?"

"Because it's still Ron's magic, his brain, his everything," Ginny said, biting her lip. "It's still Ron on the outside. He's only dead on the inside where it counts. And if you asked him, he probably wouldn't believe you because the Carrows have what's left completely brainwashed to believe that everything is normal. Once their influence is gone, though, there won't be anything left."

"That's if you could remove their influence at all," Harry muttered.

Staring down at the sheets, Hermione didn't say anything for a long time. Her voice was raspy when she spoke. "I think I have to go."

"Hermione - " Harry began.

"I'll see you later," she said sharply, cutting him off. Without looking at either of them, she slipped off the bed and ran out the door of the Hospital Wing. Harry stared after her helplessly and Ginny bit her lip, sensing how much he wanted to help her. It was still killing him, the knowledge that Ron was lost to them forever, and he wanted to share that pain with Hermione.

"Give her time, Harry," she told him gently. "She'll come around and she'll want you to be there when she does. But for the time being she just needs a minute to… to absorb what we told her."

Harry ducked his head. "Yeah, I know how that feels," he muttered. With a heavy sigh, he extended a hand in her direction. Understanding the unspoken request, Ginny squirmed out from under the covers and hobbled the short distance to his bed. She sat down and curled into him, pulling her feet onto the bed and resting her head on his shoulder as Harry wrapped his arm around her. "Is this how it feels to be an Auror?" he said into her hair. "Because if it is, I'm starting to re-think my career choice."

She chuckled sadly. "We'll have to come up with something new."

A silence fell over the two of them, but it wasn't awkward or tense. Rather, Harry was re-discovering how nice it was to just sit there with an arm around Ginny and not really do anything except enjoy her presence. Her hair smelled of vanilla - someone, likely Madame Pomfrey, must have washed it at some point - and her body was warm. He could feel her breath across his throat every time she exhaled. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed, feeling his body relaxing almost against his will. Distantly, he thought to himself that if this was what it was like to be married, there was a good chance that he could used to it. He was actually starting to fall asleep again.

And then Fawkes had to go and ruin it.

The phoenix flared into the room with a burst of flames, accompanied by hissing and spitting as the air heated and the strong smell of smoke. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, reaching for a wand that wasn't at his side. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, glancing at the bedside table. Sure enough, both their wands were there. Ginny moved to grab them, but Fawkes's voice, sliding easily into their minds, stopped her.

/\_Relax, young ones, there is no cause for undue alarm. I mean you no harm,_/\ he stated calmly, landing on the edge of Harry's bed where Hermione had been. His claws dug deeply into the sheets, no doubt piercing the mattress. /\_I felt your presence return to the castle last night, but unfortunately I did not have the time to speak with you before now. I've been listening to your conversation with that girl, though, while I waited for her to leave you alone. It was good of you to update her on what was going on, only to keep her out of trouble. She was headed down a very dangerous path when it came to experiments and research, one that could have easily led to the use of dark magic._/\

"Eavesdropping, then?" Harry said sarcastically, not deigning to answer the annoying bird mentally. He ignored the cold chill prompted by Fawkes's words. Hermione would never have gone that far in trying to save Ron. She had better sense than that.

Fawkes ran his beak through his plumage. It appeared to be the phoenix equivalent of a shrug. /\_Whatever is necessary, young one, is what I shall do,_/\ he answered.

"So was leaving us in the Forbidden Forest necessary?" Ginny demanded.

/\_Yes, as a matter of fact, it was. I know that you are both angry with me but I am not here to be your friend._/\ Fawkes shifted his weight and adjusted his wings, eyes glittering with flecks of gold. /\_You have both learned an important lesson._/\

"Which is...?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

/\_That will be revealed in due time. There is something I must ask you to do for me first._/\

"_You _want_ us_ to do you a favour?" Ginny looked at the bird like he had lost his mind. "After you just _left _us out there? We could have bloody well died, Fawkes! Harry was attacked by a Vulpine that nearly killed him! If it weren't for Hagrid, we'd probably be dead now."

/\_Most unfortunate. I assumed you would make it out of the Forest before any of its inhabitants overcame their inborn caution to attack. Nevertheless, I assure you that this favour will be most beneficial for all of us._/\ The phoenix ducked his head, revealing a small package that had been tied to his neck. Ginny hadn't noticed it until that moment and she wondered who had gotten close enough to put it there. /\_I require both of you to ingest what is inside these bottles._/\

There was a long moment of silence, and then Harry said flatly, "You've lost your bloody mind."

Fawkes chattered and when he spoke again, his mental voice was tinged with amusement. /\_My mind is many things, but lost is not one of them, young one. If you want me to explain everything that has happened - and you do - then this is my term._/\ A quick twist of Fawkes's head and a twitch of his wings sent the package rolling off of his back. It landed on the covers. Fawkes nudged it with his beak until it slid across the bed into Ginny's foot. She hesitated briefly before reaching down and picking it up, unwrapping it hesitantly like she was expected it to blow up. Two corked potions vials tumbled out onto her lap. Both of them were about halfway filled with a strange milky fluid that had a slight golden tint to it.

"And what if we don't want you to explain that badly?" she asked calmly, picking up the two bottles. They were surprisingly light in her hand, considering the amount of liquid inside, and she blinked down at them, entranced by the way the light made the slight gold tint flare. Within seconds, she was hit with a powerful, intense craving to drink what was inside. It was so powerful that she nearly doubled over from the surprise. Her mouth went dry and she stared in growing fascination. "What... what is this?"

/\_Drink it. I give you my word that it will help you to defeat the dark lord._/\ There was a surprisingly earnest look about Fawkes as he spoke, almost like he really was telling the truth. /\_I am not denying that what is in those vials will change your lives. It will likely hurt in all honesty. But that does not change the fact that I am being honest with you. Drink._/\

Harry's jaw tightened and he reached down, taking one of the vials later. A second later, his pupils dilated as the same craving that Ginny was trying to fight swept over him. He shuddered and licked his lips, wanting to look away, but it was like he could hear the liquid calling to him. It would be sweet, he knew, like the most sinfully dark chocolate that Honeydukes created... His mouth watered and his fingers began to claw at the cork, and he was only vaguely aware of Ginny doing the same to his right as she lost the fight. The cork finally popped out - too slow - and he tossed it away, not looking to see where it landed, too busy bringing the vial to his lips and tilting it back at just the right angle to allow the liquid inside to flow straight into his mouth and down his throat.

He'd been right. The liquid did taste sweet, almost painfully so. Light and unlike anything else had had ever tasted. His throat muscles seized and he gasped for breath, clutching at his neck as the vial slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor. There was a burning sensation working its way through his body, moving steadily from his midsection to every inch of his limbs. His eyelids fluttered and he gagged, his limbs beginning to tremble. Beside him, Ginny was whimpering in pain and convulsing, her slender body shuddering. Too late, Harry realized that they hadn't been given a potion, but something else. He fell backwards, losing the control needed to keep himself sitting up, as a blinding light erupted in front of his eyes and the world spun out of view, dissolving into a hazy mesh of colors.

A heavy weight settled on his chest and then he felt a sharp, raw pain in his shoulders that was different from the burning. Harry fought to open his eyes and see what was happening. Understanding was slow, his brain felt so muddled, but he realized that at some point Fawkes had moved to his chest and that the phoenix had dug his claws into Harry's flesh, opening up a fresh wound. He choked, struggling to breathe, trying to summon enough strength to be able to move his hand enough to push Fawkes away, but the bird was too strong. Fawkes easily avoided the sluggish push and dipped his head, pushing the tip of his beak into the wound and lapping at the crimson blood. Harry stared, trying to get a handle on what he was seeing. Then the world blurred again and his body was alternately burning hot and cold, a cold so fierce that it was almost worst than the fiery heat.

"What... you..." he managed to get out.

Fawkes's weight finally left him, but that was almost worse because the phoenix merely moved onto Ginny and replicated the same process with her, tearing the fragile skin over her heart and drinking from the blood that welled up from the wound. Ginny moaned in pain and shook her head, her hand finding Harry's on the bed. She clung to him desperately and he grabbed onto her just as tightly as the pain slowly, gradually, turned into something else. It was still burning, still so hot that he could almost imagine someone had turned the heat up by about fifty degrees, but the pain was changing. His muscles were throbbing, his vision was still blurry, and even his skin ached, but he could finally breathe.

"What did you do?" Harry rasped, inordinately pleased that he had managed to form a full question. It made his throat burn with pain, but he forced the words out. "Fawkes. What. Did. You. Do?"

The phoenix made a high-pitched keening sound instead of replying and leapt off of Ginny, flying a low, slow circle around the room and making odd little whines that were not unlike the sound an animal would make if it was in pain. Suddenly, Fawkes landed on Ginny's bed and ruffled his feathers. Harry squinted, struggling to focus long enough to watch as Fawkes began to glow a brilliant shade of crimson all over. Every feather was outlined in agonizingly perfect detail, so bright that he wanted to look away, but he found himself caught, mesmerized by the sight. Eventually the light blurred, creating a formless shining ball that looked something like an egg. It enclosed Fawkes completely.

"What's happening?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know," he said, unable to look away.

The egg began tremble as Fawkes let out a ringing cry and shattered. Fawkes was gone, and in his place was a boy who looked to be about eight or nine years old. The child was stark naked and pale, like someone who had never seen the light of day. He was curled into a little ball, but all of a sudden he lifted his head and looked at them, revealing piercing gold eyes that seemed to see straight into the depths of Harry's heart. His voice locked in his throat as his eyes wandered over the boy in disbelief, taking note of every detail that he could make out: the graceful movement, the hair that seemed to shine every shade of red and gold, and the small, sleek row of feathers at the base of his hairline. It was the feathers that did it. His mouth dropped open and he spoke a single, shocked word.

"Fawkes?"

* * *

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with me through the last chapter. Yes, Fawkes is not a very nice phoenix; he's a magical creature with very little care for humans unless they can further his goals. Rather like Dumbledore, I suppose. I really like the way this chapter came out and I hope that you do as well, since there is a possibility this story may not have too much longer to go. Enjoy!

* * *

Though Hermione did hear Harry calling her name as she rushed out of the Hospital Wing, she didn't stop, and she didn't return that night, either. Actually, she spent most of the evening huddled in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, staring covertly at Ron over top of her Transfigurations textbook. The redhead appeared to be completely ignorant to her attention; he was deeply involved in a conversation with Lavender that was broken only by the occasional lingering kiss that still made some part of her ache deep down inside. It didn't help that every time Ron gave her a kiss, Lavender - who was completely aware that Hermione was staring - would shoot the spying brunette a triumphant look.

As far as Hermione could tell, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with Ron on the surface. He seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood, joking around with Seamus and playing a game of chess against Parvati, who soon gave up and settled down next to Lavender with a magazine. Hermione was having a difficult time reconciling what Harry and Ginny had said to what was going on in front of her. Sure, Ron had been acting completely out of character, but she just couldn't believe that he was lost to them and had been since that day at the Department of Mysteries. Wasn't there anything that she could have done? Something that she could still do? She dug her fingers into the cover of her book until they hurt and finally escaped to the dorm, where she drew the curtains around her bed and cast silencing and locking charms to keep Lavender and Parvati out.

Morning dawned all too quickly after a sleepless night. Hermione dragged herself out of bed, having no desire whatsoever to go to classes, and went down to the Great Hall, taking a seat near enough Ron that she could watch, but still far enough away that he wouldn't think she'd been deliberately trying to get close to him. Absently, she put a few pieces of toast on her plate and began to nibble, trying not to be too obvious with her stare. She realized she was failing miserably when Neville sat down across from her.

"Having a rough morning?" he asked her kindly, pulling his wand out. He leaned forward and tapped the tip against the end of her right sleeve with a low murmur, vanishing the ketchup stain that Hermione hadn't even noticed.

"Thanks, and yes, you might say that," she said wearily, leaning back in her seat. "I was talking to Harry and Ginny last night."

"And it didn't go well?"

"I didn't even get to talk to about the group. We got onto talking about something else and they told me something. I got upset and ran out." Hermione stared down at her toast, unconsciously crumbling it into tiny pieces. "I'm sorry, Neville. I really did mean to mention it, but…"

"It's alright, Hermione. You've had a couple of trying days." Neville scooped a little bit of scrambled eggs onto his plate and gave her a warm smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, um…" It took significant effort to bite back the instinctive _yes_ that wanted to jump out of her. Harry and Ginny didn't even know yet that she had spoken to Tonks, or that Tonks had gone to collect the ingredients. Hermione blinked, suddenly realizing that they no longer required the ingredients for their potion. They had their answer, unfortunate though it may be. She would have to write and inform Tonks of that before the older girl wasted any more of her time.

"Hermione?" He touched her hand.

"What?" She blinked at him, realizing that she'd gotten lost in thought. "Oh, sorry, Neville, I didn't sleep that well last night. I, ah, I'd like to talk about it, but…"

"You made a promise to Harry that you wouldn't?" He guessed, looking unsurprised. When she stared at him, he grinned. "Come on, Hermione. You, Ron and Harry have kept each other's secrets for years. I haven't really been expecting that to have changed just because Ron's begun acting like such a prat. If you can't tell me, that's fine. I'm not offended or upset or anything like that. I just thought that you might need someone to talk to since Harry and Ginny have been pretty wrapped up in each other." Neville hesitated and then added, "Not that that's a bad thing... I mean, I'm really happy for them because I know Ginny likes him a lot."

Hermione found herself smiling. It was nice to see Neville fumble a little. Some things would never change and that was strangely refreshing. "I'm very happy for them, too," she admitted quietly, and she was somewhat surprised to realize that it was the honest truth. Ginny had been in love with Harry for so long that it had become one of those things that were slightly unfair about the world, but which she never really stopped to think about. Because of that, she hadn't been prepared for how much Harry returning those feelings would change things, especially in light of what had happened. "It just makes me think about what I could have had with Ron."

Neville tilted his head and bit into a piece of bacon. "You really miss him, don't you?"

She considered the question seriously. "I miss some things about him," she said finally. "I miss how he was my friend and how I knew we could always depend on him. I miss seeing him and Harry joking around and being exasperated with them because they were acting like boys." Hermione sighed and pushed her plate away. "I _don't_ miss seeing the two of them argue, and I definitely do not miss knowing that I would have to choose a side and feeling like I was stuck in the middle."

"Would you have chosen Ron, though?" Neville asked, pushing an apple into her hands. "If you'd had the opportunity to make a choice, I mean."

Her hand rose automatically and she sank her teeth into the apple. The taste of the tart juice made her mouth water and she chewed hungrily, feeling better now that she was talking the matter over with someone. "I don't know. I like to think that I cared about Harry and Ron equally, but the truth is, Harry is my brother. Ron was my boyfriend. How do you compare the two?" She looked down the shiny red apple and sighed, rolling it between her fingers. "In the end, I probably would have put off making the decision until Ron got angry and Harry was hurt. So maybe it's best that it was taken out of my hands."

He nodded without speaking. Hermione looked across the table at him and felt a swell of affection. Neville had been so good to all of them, really, and they'd repaid him by leaving him in the dark. He had come to the Ministry with them and never spoken a word beyond the brief story that they had given the Aurors. Even when he'd been questioned endlessly, he'd seemed to recognize that there were parts of the tale that were to be kept secret. Perhaps she was under-estimating him yet again by not telling him what was going on, and doing herself a disservice by not talking it over with an unbiased third party.

"You remember the brain that attacked Ron at the Department of Mysteries?" she asked suddenly. The words were out of her mouth before she'd even really registered that she was really going to say anything. She set the apple down and pulled out her wand, casting a quick muffling charm that would keep anyone from eavesdropping or reading their lips; she wouldn't have put it past some of the more enterprising professors to have picked up that skill over the years.

"Yes," he said carefully, never once pausing in his eating. She appreciated that. It would keep anyone from becoming overly curious about what they were discussing.

"It turns out that it did a lot more damage than anyone anticipated," she told him, finishing the last of her apple. "It poisoned his mind, for lack of a better word. Started taking over him and changing his personality. Or at least, that's what I thought had happened. He was hit by an attack earlier than that and it lowered his body's natural defences, made it so that the brain could do a lot more damage than it normally would have. I thought that was all, but last night Harry and Ginny told me that..." Her throat closed up and she had to force the words out. "That it had actually killed him. What made him Ron is gone."

Neville paused and watched her face. "Is it permanent?"

She nodded. Her hands were shaking, she noticed. "That sort of thing would be. They said that what's left is some weird combination of his magic and some the leftover bits of his personality... Things the Death Eaters can use to control him. Ron is gone and he's never coming back." A hot tear slid down her cheek. "He's fallen completely under their spell and there was never anything that we could do. All of our research was for nothing."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Neville said quietly, sounding genuinely upset. He couldn't help glancing over at Ron. The redhead was laughing at something that Seamus was saying, one arm flung carelessly around Lavender's shoulders. "It... seems hard to believe."

"Well, it would be, wouldn't it?" Hermione angrily dashed at her eyes, annoyed with herself for weeping in the middle of the Great Hall. "They wouldn't want it to be obvious. But he's a danger to everyone here, Neville. If he was ordered to hurt someone... or... or kill someone... I think he'd do it." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she couldn't believe that she had just said that out loud. But it was the truth, wasn't it? Ron had actively tried to hurt Harry a few times. What was to stop him from trying again? Hermione's eyes burned with tears and she lowered her head, letting out a helpless sob. "It just kills me to see him sitting there like everything is fine."

A warm hand covered hers and she looked up into Neville's sympathetic gaze. "Sometimes the things that magic can do are truly cruel," he said softly, no doubt thinking about the state of his own parents. "But maybe it's not as hopeless as Harry and Ginny seem to think. There might still be a way to save him, Hermione. I wouldn't give up yet."

She wiped her tears away again. "You think?" she asked in a quivery voice. "Only, I don't want to feed myself false hope. I... I went a bit crazy trying to find a cure and I don't want to go down that road again." No, no she did not. There were a lot of things that had passed her by while she was so obsessed with doing research for Ron. Important things, like what Harry and Ginny had been doing with the ritual or the fact that Sirius Black was still alive.

"Maybe in moderation," he suggested lightly, grinning.

In spite of herself, Hermione smiled back. "Thanks for listening, Neville," she said. "I really needed to talk to someone."

He winked at her. "Anytime. You're not as alone as you might think, Hermione."

**NIR**

In spite of the fact that it had been years since he'd spent any real time in the Hospital Wing, the airy room never changed, Remus mused to himself, following on Chance's heels as the taller man marched into the Wing. They spotted their targets instantly. Harry and Ginny were lying in the same bed together again; Harry was flat on his back and Ginny was on her side, tucked in close to him with her head underneath his chin. The two of them looked peaceful and sweet, something which seemed out of sorts when taking into consideration the annoyed Healer that was looming over them.

"Something wrong, Poppy?" Remus asked, glancing worriedly at the two teens. He couldn't believe they were back here _again_. Though Harry usually spent a lot of time in the Hospital Wing, this year was proving to be a new record.

"Yes and no," Madame Pomfrey replied, folding her arms. "It's most curious, Remus. When admitted here last night, Harry Potter was suffering from severe vulpine bites to the knee, calf, and ankle, a badly sprained wrist, several bruises and more scratches than I knew what to do with. Ginny Potter had broken her ankle again and had her own share of bruises and scratches. Both of them were also suffering from mild hypothermia."

Chance cringed, but Remus frowned and took a step closer, running an experienced eye over the two teenagers. He'd been around more than his fair share of wounds, and as far as he could tell, Harry and Ginny didn't look hurt at all. "But... they're not hurt," he voiced.

"I know. That's the problem!" Madame Pomfrey huffed.

"Problem? You consider that a _problem_?" Chance looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, Mr Astrum, I do," the woman replied, wielding her wand like it was a sword. "I gave both of these children healing potions last night, but it should have been impossible for them to have gotten so much better so quickly. It should have taken a couple of days at least. Their magic was collectively exhausted but now..." She shook her head in bewilderment. "Somehow they're running at full strength and their magical cores seem stronger than before. I just don't understand it. If I didn't know better, I would think that they had over-dosed on healing potions, but I checked my supply and every last bottle has been accounted for."

"Well, they are exceptionally strong for their age, and the bond has only magnified that," Remus pointed out. He wasn't sure he wanted Madame Pomfrey looking into this too closely. The woman had an undeniable connection to Dumbledore and if something was up, Remus didn't want anything in regards to Harry and Ginny making its way back to the man.

Madame Pomfrey shot him a flat look, as though she knew exactly where his thoughts were headed. "I realize that, Mr Lupin," she said wryly. "I am not so unobservant as to not have thought about that in advance. Regardless of the bond and the increased magical aptitude resulting from that, there is no logical reason that their healing should have progressed so far in the span of a night." Her brow furrowed with obvious concern. "I found these beside their bed. I'm concerned that the two of them might have taken something." She held out her hand, showing the two vials she was holding.

"What was in them?" Chance asked instantly.

"I'm not sure. I tried to perform a charm that normally deconstructs potions, but no results were returned." She frowned deeply. "It's puzzling."

Perhaps not so much, Remus thought, taking one of the vials from her. He touched the rounded bottom with experienced fingers, feeling for a small, unnoticeable grove in the curve of the vial. Sure enough, his fingers encountered the hairline fracture that had been protected by magic to avoid making the vial shatter. It was the signature of a very specific person, one that had been set in place to ensure that his potions could never be stolen by the sort of unscrupulous people he dealt with on a daily basis. Remus closed his eyes briefly, already anticipating the headache that was going to be imminent, and tucked the vial into his pocket, well aware of his mate's curious gaze.

"I'm going to go speak to someone," he said. "You stay here with Poppy."

"Who are you - oh." Chance scowled in realization. "Remus - "

"Please, just let it go." Before Chance could respond, Remus spun and made his way towards the doors. He knew that bringing Chance along would be a monumentally bad idea. There was no way the man would be able to resist taunting Severus Snape, and Severus was clever enough; it would be the work of minutes for him to figure out that he was dealing with a Marauder. Remus wasn't sure what Snape would do with that kind of information, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. The fact that he wouldn't have to mediate another fight between Sirius Black and Severus Snape was just a bonus.

He made his way quickly down to the dungeons and, after discovering that Snape was in the middle of teaching a class, went into the man's office instead. Most of the students would have likely imagined Snape's office to be a dreadful place full of bubbling cauldrons, skulls hanging in the corners, and dark shadows where the man could hide and leap out at them, but it was actually a surprisingly well-lit place, even if it was lit only be candles and the ever-burning fireplace. The stone walls had permanent heating charms attached to them, and the dark wooden furniture created an almost homey atmosphere. Remus took a seat in the single chair before the desk and waited patiently, confident that Severus would be along soon.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Severus Snape came in the door with his face already set into a scowl. He took one look at Remus and scowled even more deeply as he swept across the room and sat down in his chair. Drawing his wand, he flicked it. The door slammed shut and locked, and Remus felt a low hum pass through his blood as the heavy wards for privacy and silence activated. Severus set his wand down and sneered, "Werewolf. Do feel free to tell me why you've felt it necessary to intrude on my territory before the full moon. I have more important things to do than brewing your potion early."

Remus took a deep breath, reminded himself to remain calm, and answered as patiently as possible. "You know why I've come, Severus." As he spoke, he reached into the pocket of his robes and drew out the vial. He placed it on the desk and sat back, watching Snape's face carefully. It was subtle, but still there: a small change in that normally composed expression. It confirmed everything he had been thinking and he leaned forward. "Tell me what this is and why it came to be ingested by Harry and Ginny."

"I must have missed the point where it became a requirement for me to answer to you." It was no doubt meant to be a biting comment, but there was just the slightest edge to his voice, perceptible only to someone that knew him well, that belied his anxiety. Severus reached out and curled his fingers around the vial. His hand was shaking.

"Severus. Please just tell me," Remus said wearily. "If you don't - " He cut himself off abruptly, realizing that he had been a breath away from saying that Sirius would be the one down here grilling Snape. Swallowing hard, he firmed his mental shields before meeting Snape's coal black eyes. They wouldn't hold against a full on attack, but they were the best he had. "Please."

There was a moment of silence before Snape answered. "I was asked to create it by Fawkes."

"_Fawkes_?" Out of everyone Remus had been expecting, that was not high on his list. Fawkes wasn't even _on_ the list. He sat back and regarded Severus in increasing bewilderment. "I don't understand."

"Come now, Lupin, you of all people should know what magical creatures are capable of," Snape snapped. "That bloody bird came into my rooms late last night and wanted me to brew a potion that contained his blood, tears and a single feather as well as a few other select ingredients. I did not question why, nor did I ask what it was for. You may not be aware of such things considering your plebeian lifestyle, but sometimes it is best not to know these things. I assumed it was something for the headmaster. It did not occur to me that the potion might have been meant for the Potters."

Remus sat back in his chair, feeling uncomfortably hot. Fawkes. He'd had a few encounters with the unnerving creature over the years and most of them had not been pleasant. Fawkes had come to him during a few full moons while Sirius had been in Azkaban, and while Remus couldn't remember most of what had happened, he always woke up worse for the wear after those nights. Moony did not care for the bird and Remus couldn't help feeling the same way. "If you had to wager a guess, what would you say it was for?"

"Are you deaf? I just told you - "

"Oh, please, Severus." Remus shook his head tiredly. "If you are expecting me to believe that you would have brewed an unknown potion and then not gone looking for an explanation…"

Snape shifted in his chair, and Remus was surprised to see that the man looked genuinely uneasy. "I might have glanced through my books," he allowed. "Fawkes was most eager to have the potion be brewed and it concerned me that the headmaster might have had an alternative motive in mind relating to a mission that I have been given."

There was something in the way that Snape said that. "What kind of mission?"

Before Severus could answer, there was a quiet knock on the door. He cast a foreboding look at Remus and, with a wave of his wand, called out, "Enter."

The door opened slowly, revealing a pale face and paler hair. Draco Malfoy edged into the room, his eyes flicking between Remus and his professor with obvious curiosity. He was carrying a thick roll of parchment in his hands and he placed it on the edge of Snape's desk. "Here is the list of students that are remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas, Professor."

"Thank you, Draco." Snape took the list and opened it with a flick of his wrist, scanning it silently. At length, he glanced up. "Your name isn't on this list."

Though it wasn't a question, Draco shook his head in the negative. "No, sir, Astoria asked if I wanted to go home with her during the holiday instead of staying here at Hogwarts," he said softly, fingers twining unconsciously into the hem of his green jumper. "I thought it would be more interesting since I wasn't sure if you were going to be here."

"Astoria Greengrass..." A faint frown tugged at Severus's lips, but eventually he nodded. "Very well, thank you, Draco. You may go." He rolled the parchment up as his student retreated. As the door closed behind him, Remus looked back at Severus.

"I heard about what had happened to him."

"It was the one thing Lucius ever did right by that boy," Snape muttered, placing the parchment in a drawer of his desk. "Keeping Draco out of the hands of the dark lord is something that he has suffered for. I wasn't aware that Lucius had it in him." He fell silent for a moment, his expression introspective and weary. Remus couldn't help feeling like he was intruding, but he _had_ to know, so he cleared his throat gently.

"You were saying, Severus, about a mission..." he prompted, not wanting to let the man get off track.

"I can't speak about it," Severus said, and if it had been anyone else, his voice would have been apologetic. "Your shields aren't strong enough. If Albus had found I discussed with it with you, he would be very angry. But as to your other question..." He folded his hands on the desk. "What do you know about centaurs, Lupin?"

The sudden change in subject made Remus blink and he paused before answering. "Nothing more than what I would have learned in Care of Magical Creatures or Defence Against the Dark Arts. They possess the body of a horse and the upper torso of a man or woman, they live in herds, and they do not get along well with humans. It's said to be a great honour to have the chance to ride on the back of one, as centaurs are very proud creatures who do not offer such a thing lightly. That's it, really. Why do you ask?"

"Have you never wondered how they came to be? No, of course not, you_ are_ a Gryffindor." Snape curled his lip, a faint smirk on his face. "Centaurs were originally thought to be a hybrid between humans and horses, but that is not entirely true. It would take a magical creature to create that kind of hybrid, and horses have very little magic in them. Centaurs are a mix of humans and unicorns."

"Very interesting," Remus said, because it was. "But I'm not sure what this has to do with..." He trailed off and straightened as the implication dawned on him, and he looked around at the other man with wide golden eyes. "You must be joking, Severus. Surely you're not trying to imply that Fawkes had you brew a potion that would... what? Make Harry and Ginny into hybrids or something along those lines?" His stomach had tightened well past the point of pain, and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to be sick all over the Potion Master's desk. Sirius would have been proud.

"I have no proof, but the thought did cross my mind," Severus replied quietly. For once, there was no malice present in his voice. "Phoenixes are like crows, in a way. They are always attracted to what is shiny, new and interesting. In this case, the bond between the Potters is different from anything we've seen at Hogwarts and Fawkes has taken an interest in them because of that. No doubt he has convinced Potter that his interest is purely for the benefit of the rest of humanity, and Potter is just enough of a bleeding heart to believe it."

Remus put a hand to his head. This was so _not_ what he had been expecting to face when he'd come down to the dungeons. "But… why? I understand what you're saying, but what I don't get is _why_ Fawkes would bother to do this. What's in it for him?"

There was a troubled look on Snape's face. "That is exactly what we should be concerned about."

**NIR**

Susan Bones genuinely liked Harry Potter. It was hard not to, really. For the most part, the bloke went out of his way to be kind to everyone, even to those who might not have deserved it, and he was definitely on the side of the light. She'd been interested in finding out more about him for quite a while, and that's why she had eventually summoned up her courage and asked him out, even though she knew about Ginny's crush on him. After all, Ginny hadn't made a move, so as far as Susan was concerned, Harry was fair game. Except he wasn't, because as it turned out, he was already in love, too, so she'd backed off and counted her losses. But that hadn't stopped her from wanting to be Harry's friend, and when Neville had approached her about joining their little group she'd jumped at the opportunity.

Over the years, as it became increasingly clear that the war was approaching quickly, she had made it her business to keep on top of everything happening in the Ministry that her aunt was willing to share. Which, surprisingly, was a fair amount: Amelia Bones had never agreed with most of what Cornelius Fudge had decided to do over the years, and his staunch refusal to believe in Voldemort's return had tipped her over the edge. When she found out about her niece's decision to side with Harry Potter, well, Susan had received a few letters so far, and so when one dropped onto her head that night while she was eating dinner, she wasn't too shocked. The contents of the letter, however, were a different story entirely.

"Oh my…" she breathed, scanning the letter again. Justin looked up at her, recognizing that something was wrong from the sound of her voice, but instead of handing the letter over for him to read she twisted, searching frantically for Hermione Granger.

But it was too late.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open, and two Aurors marched in. One of them stepped forward and announced, "We're here to question Harry and Ginevra Potter on the matter of their accordance to Ministry law in regards to spiritual and soul mate bonds."

* * *

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I promise that all will be clear within a short amount of time, including whether Fawkes is good or bad. In the meantime, enjoy.

* * *

Hermione's heart began to pound with fright when she saw the two Aurors standing in the doorway. Almost automatically, her gaze swept towards the Hufflepuff table, but the demand to know why they hadn't been warned died as soon as she spotted her target. Susan was indeed holding a letter in her hands, and the anguished look on her face said it all. The warning had come too late. Hermione closed her eyes as several students broke out into hushed whispers, before looking up to see Dumbledore rising and coming around the Head. He strode quickly down the aisle, followed closely by Professor McGonagall and, surprisingly, Professor Snape.

"I'd like to speak to you both in my office," the headmaster said politely, one hand extended to bar their entrance into the room. "This way, please."

"Very well, Dumbledore, but one way or another we_ will_ be speaking to your students before we leave," said one. He didn't seem pleased by Dumbledore's request, but both of them fell into step behind the headmaster.

The second they were gone, Hermione leapt to her feet. "I have to go," she told Neville, who had joined her for supper. He nodded in understanding and she sprinted away from the table. No doubt he thought she was going to warn Harry and Ginny, and that would be her second stop, but first she had to get to Remus and Sirius. She ran the whole way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office and pounded on the door, praying desperately that one or both men would be inside.

"Hermione?" A door just down the hall opened and she spun to see Remus looking at her with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Remus, thank Merlin." Hermione rushed over to him and grabbed the sleeve of his robe urgently. "Where's Professor Astrum?"

"In the kitchen," Remus replied, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "There's an alarm set up to warn him when a student is at his office door. That's how we knew that you were there. You look upset. What's the matter?"

Instead of answering, Hermione pushed past him and hurried into the kitchen. Chance Astrum was leaning against the sink and looking out the charmed window. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a buttoned shirt. She paused for a split second, momentarily disoriented at seeing him - the slightest of movements that the man made, even the way he turned to face her with a startled look, were all so much like Sirius Black that she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before - before drawing close enough that she could throw her arms around him and hold on. His arms came up around her automatically as he shot Remus a puzzled look over her head.

"I knew I was attractive, but I didn't think young girls would be throwing themselves into my arms all the time," he joked, though there was a question hidden beneath the comment. Remus shrugged in response. Fortunately, Hermione solved the puzzle for them.

"Sirius," she said, her voice muffled because her face was pressed to his shoulder. She felt him stiffen but didn't lift her head. "Two Aurors came into the Great Hall during dinner. They want to question Harry and Ginny about their bond!"

"What?" His hands tightened on her shoulders and he pushed her back just enough so that he could look down at her. "Hermione, are you sure? Where are they now?"

"In Dumbledore's office," she replied. "I think he was hoping to distract them but they seemed pretty set on speaking to Harry and Ginny. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape went with him. I haven't been to talk to Harry and Ginny yet... I thought I should probably speak to you about it first."

"Yes, yes," he said, clearly distracted. He spun on his heel and hurried out of the room, leaving Hermione standing alone near the counter.

"Hermione, you go and warn Harry and Ginny," Remus told her, glancing at the door. "We're going to go to the headmaster's office to see what's going on. Try not to worry, alright?" He offered her a somewhat frazzled smile before he ran after Chance. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before she left the small set of rooms and she turned in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office as Hermione walked in. Her expression turned surprise. "Good day, Miss Granger," she said. "Are you ill?"

"No, I need to speak to Harry and Ginny," Hermione said quickly. "Where are they?"

"I'm afraid they're sleeping right now - "

Hermione didn't wait for that sentence to be finished. She pushed past Madame Pomfrey and ran to the back of the Hospital Wing, where there was a cordoned-off area. Swiftly, she shoved the curtain aside and found herself looking at Harry and Ginny Potter. Harry was sound asleep on the bed, but Ginny was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. The fingers of her right hand were intertwined with the fingers of Harry's left, and she was leaning over him with such a look of tenderness on her face that Hermione stopped short, suddenly a little embarrassed to be intruding, especially when Ginny jumped and nearly fell off of the bed.

"Sorry," Hermione said hastily. "I just need – oh bollocks – " Quickly, she spun and closed the curtains, then cast a handy little charm that worked similarly to muggle repelling charms. It would make Madame Pomfrey forget all about why she was running towards the back of the Wing, and make her want to stay away. The charm would fade in about five minutes, but that would hopefully be long enough to explain the situation.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny was staring at her.

"Wake Harry up. Wake him up right now," Hermione said tersely, aware that their time was running out. The Aurors had been annoyed in the Great Hall, so Merlin only knew how long the headmaster and other professors would be able to stall them before they got fed up. Ginny was looking increasingly confused, but she seemed to sense that something was wrong and she turned to Harry without further comment. Her brow furrowed as she stared at him without speaking. Hermione watched in fascination as Harry stirred after a moment and opened his eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment before Harry sat up and glanced at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he asked wearily. It was clear from the expression on his face that he was dreading whatever answer Hermione was about to give him.

"The Ministry sent two Aurors." Even as she spoke, Hermione could feel the simple ward she had created starting to fall apart. At the same time, she heard voices in the middle of the Hospital Wing. She stiffened, her hand falling instinctively to her wand, but there was nothing she could do. Most Aurors wore little amulets to make sure that they didn't fall prey to the kind of charm that she had used to keep Madame Pomfrey away, and they were unravelling her ward.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny muttered, her grip on Harry's hand tightening. The curtains were jerked aside so roughly that Hermione whirled around and stumbled backwards onto the bed. Harry's free hand gripped her shoulder, steadying her, as all three of them looked up at the Aurors, the headmaster, four professors, and a fuming Madame Pomfrey. Hermione looked at the Aurors, realizing that she didn't recognize either one. One was a woman in her mid to late thirties, with a shock of pale, silvery hair and deep blue eyes. The other, a man, was much younger and didn't even look old enough to be out of school, much less an Auror.

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey burst out. "How dare you deliberately ignore my instructions?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said hastily, even though she wasn't. She edged herself backwards slightly so that her spine was resting against Harry's leg and added, "I really needed to speak to Harry and Ginny and they were awake." One of the Aurors frowned at her and she met the firm gaze without flinching. There was no possible way they could make her feel guilty for warning her friends.

"Now that you have done so, please leave," said one of the Aurors firmly. "We need to talk to Mr and Mrs Potter alone."

Ginny flinched and Harry's expression hardened. "Hermione is my sister. She stays," he said firmly in a voice that booked no arguments. Hermione's heart warmed at the comment and she sank back against him more firmly.

"Very well," the woman said. "Then I'll ask you to take your leave, Headmaster."

Dumbledore protested, "As Headmaster of this school, I do have the right to insist on – "

"You have_ no_ rights. Harry and Ginny Potter are considered legal adults in the wizarding world. They are married, after all." The man cast the three teens a dubious look. "That means you are no longer considered to be their magical guardian. They have the right to request that you remain, of course, but if they do not want you here then you will have to leave." He paused. "And let me just add that if you will not allow us to question them in your school without your being present, we will simply remove the two of them to a more private place."

Dumbledore's jaw tightened slightly, but it was clear that he realized he didn't have a leg to stand on. There was a hard cast to Harry's face that told him there was no way he was going to be allowed to stay for the interview. He drew himself up and gave a single, sharp nod before sweeping out of the room. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both followed him, leaving Madame Pomfrey, Remus, and Chance Astrum behind. Madame Pomfrey huffed under her breath and walked out from between the curtains as Chance sat down in the chair beside the bed, the crossing of his arms indicating that he had no intent of leaving.

"They can stay," Harry said before either Auror had to ask. "Both of them – they can stay."

"Very well." The woman drew the curtains closed and pulled out her wand, performing a more complex version of the warding charm that made Hermione watch her greedily. "There, that will give us a bit of time alone and ensure that no one can hear anything that we're saying. You've gotten yourself into a pickle this time, Harry." She spun around and as she moved, her features shifted, morphing into familiar blue-gray eyes covered by violet hair as she became distinctly younger.

"Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise, recognizing the low-pitched voice. "What are... but _why_?"

"Madame Bones requested that no one know that we were coming," Tonks replied lightly, placing her hands on her hips and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "She chose a couple of Aurors that she knew she could trust and had us stand in for them. They're sequestered at the Ministry in a safe place until we return."

"We?" Remus asked, glancing at the male Auror. There was something vaguely familiar about his scent, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

The man inclined his head and drew his wand. With a muttered charm, his body rippled and then, slowly, the disguise faded away, leaving Charlie Weasley grinning at them. "We had to rush to get back here in time, let me tell you," he said.

"Charlie!" Chance said in surprise. "I thought you were in Romania."

"I was." Charlie looked at the man with a faint frown, obviously wondering how they knew each other. "Tonks came to visit me and I decided to come back with her to help out with the war. We were already on our way here when Madame Bones contacted us and asked Tonks to return as soon as possible. When we heard why, there was certainly nothing important enough to keep us away." He shifted his weight and finally had to ask. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Oh, right." Chance turned and looked expectantly at the three students on the bed.

"Tonks, Charlie, Chance Astrum is Sirius Black," said Harry simply.

"What?" Tonks's head whipped around and she stared at the man, who grinned. He stood up and, a flash of light later, Sirius Black was standing in front of them.

"At your service, little cousin," he said with a laugh.

"You bastard!" Tonks breathed out sharply. Her face had gone pale and she was staring at Sirius like she was expecting him to disappear at any moment. She cautiously reached out and poked his arm. When Sirius did nothing except raise an eyebrow at her, she fell back and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sure it's a long story and, as much as I would like to take the time to hear it, we have more important things to be concerned about," Charlie reminded her. He looked at Harry and Ginny, expression suddenly gone serious. "You two really fucked up, and I mean it. Fudge is in an absolute tizzy. The _Daily Prophet_ has gotten several witches and wizards all stirred up. There's a real public outcry to make an example out of the two of you. It's turning into a field day and he's spinning out of control because he can't put a lid on it. Regardless of the evidence you give us, we have orders to bring the two of you in. They want to give you a trial so that they can prove to the public that they're treating you fairly in spite of the fact that you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Because the Ministry is really concerned about treating everyone fairly," Harry muttered with a pointed look at Sirius.

"Double standard," his godfather replied with a sigh, folding his arms. "I was a Black and there was a lot of suspicion surrounding me even when I was younger and best friends with your father. Even then, many people were convinced that I was trying to woo James to the dark side." He rolled his eyes. "So when it came out that I was a Death Eater who had betrayed your parents, most people seemed to take one of two sides. Either they thought that I'd planning this from day one, or that I had just succumbed to my family's influence. The Ministry wasn't overly concerned with making sure people like me had been given fair trails, especially since I didn't have a hand in politics like the Malfoys did."

"If they're looking to make an example out of this, it's going to cause trouble," Remus added, looking concerned. "I've been reading some of the papers. This isn't going away like we had hoped, though I didn't think it would go so far. I'm sure Madame Bones put it off hoping for the same thing, but instead people seem to think that Harry believes he's above the law just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Nothing could be further from the truth!" Ginny said indignantly, annoyed at the public in general. Why couldn't any of them see that Harry was trying so hard to save their lives? And none of them bloody well deserved it! Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye and squeezed her hand, troubled. He couldn't deny that her thoughts were valid.

"We know that, Ginny," Tonks said gently, folding her arms. "So do some of the more prominent witches and wizards at the Ministry, including Madame Bones. You're right, Remus. She did put this off for as long as she could, and the original plan was for Harry and Ginny to be questioned and nothing more. The matter probably would have been settled as soon as Veritaserum was administered and we had proof that you two didn't perform the ritual on purpose." She sighed. "But thanks to the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter, that plan has been derailed. We're supposed to be back at the Ministry with you two no later than five."

"Rita Skeeter..." There was a dark look on Sirius's face that did not speak well for the witch's future. Harry couldn't say that he wasn't pleased to see it. He privately hoped that Sirius and Remus gave the woman a good old-fashioned Marauder's prank that would hopefully be at least partly permanent, and made a mental note to advise them to look the twins up.

"She's always been such a pain," Hermione broke in, scowling. "Isn't there anything you can do, Tonks? I know that it doesn't matter if it goes to trial because they're innocent, but we can't let Harry be taken from Hogwarts. It's not safe. Anyone could get to him at the Ministry. Voldemort broke in there at the end of last year for Merlin's sake! Not to mention all of the Death Eaters who work there, like Lucius Malfoy." She was looking more upset by the minute.

"I know, Hermione, but we're very limited by what we can do." Tonks leaned against the walls and sighed. "There's another election coming up soon and Fudge is bowing to public pressure. He's not going to let this go, and he refuses to believe that You-Know-Who has returned. He won't be concerned about Harry's safety."

"How about a form of house arrest?" suggested Hermione.

Harry looked at her, surprised. "You think the Ministry would go for it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? As long as you were being kept somewhere easily accessible, I don't see what difference it makes. Just because you're legally an adult doesn't mean you don't still have an education to work for. You could use that as your excuse."

"What's house arrest?" Charlie asked.

"It's something muggles do sometimes," Hermione explained. "Instead of being taken to jail, you're confined to your house and you're not permitted to leave the premises. They put a little gadget around your ankle that monitors where you are at all times." She pulled up the hem of her robe and held her fingers apart against her ankle to demonstrate. "That way they can tell if you're not where you're supposed to be. If the Ministry would allow Harry to stay at Hogwarts until the trial..."

"At least you would be safer," Remus muttered. "Though I'm not sure I like the sound of this trial at all."

"None of us do, but I think that's a foregone conclusion," said Tonks grimly. "The only other option is for you two to vanish from the public eye."

"Leave Hogwarts?" Harry repeated slowly.

"You'd be fugitives," she agreed, nodding. "Until we got proof that the Dark Lord has returned. That would overrule any trial."

Sirius was shaking his head. "You can't be serious."

"It's the only other explanation that makes sense," Charlie said wearily. "Look. Fudge doesn't like Dumbledore. Actually, he's convinced that Dumbledore has been plotting against him from day one. Everyone knows that. Your house arrest idea is interesting, Hermione, but education or no, there's no way Fudge would agree to it. He'll make it sound like Harry and Dumbledore are conspiring together and there are enough people who would believe it that he'd ultimately get his way. You'd end up at the Ministry faster than you could upset a dragon. And once Fudge has you in his hands, Harry, he's not going to play nice. He'll keep you there for as long as possible, even if it means delaying your trial. It's been done before."

"That's true," Sirius said reluctantly when Harry looked to him. "During the end of the first war, a lot of Death Eaters with money - like Malfoy - bribed Fudge to delay their trials for as long as possible until the public outcry had died down a little. That's partly why they were able to get off. By that time the first round of Death Eaters had gone to Azkaban and that went a long way towards soothing the demand for bloodshed."

Ginny shifted on the bed, a feeling of growing unease consuming her. So this was their choice, then? Submit themselves to the mercy of the Ministry, where nearly everyone would be against them and Death Eaters walked around freely, or make a run for it. Find a safe place and stay there for as long as possible, until the Ministry was willing to believe that Voldemort had returned and dropped the charges against Harry in lieu of more important matters, or until Harry was able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Neither choice sounded overly appealing but she knew which one she would pick if they _had_ to choose.

Apparently Remus did as well. He was watching the two of them and now he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "The old Potter estate would be the safest place to go," he said. "It's been around for well over a thousand years and it has so many protections on it that not even Voldemort himself could break through."

\_What do you think?_\ Harry asked silently, looking from Tonks to Hermione to Charlie to Sirius to Remus. Tonks and Charlie seemed to think that it would be best if Harry and Ginny made a run for it. Hermione, Sirius and Remus were in agreement, though with considerably less enthusiasm. He wasn't sure how he felt about leaving Hogwarts.

/_I think it's something to consider,_/ Ginny replied, turning her head to look at him. /_It's not safe for us as the Ministry, Harry. I've seen how they handle prisoners. Your wand will be taken and you'll be in a small cell with only a lower-level Auror or two for protection, and that's if you're lucky. Even if the Aurors were actually willing to protect you, it would be nothing for a higher level Death Eater to get them out of the way and kidnap you straight back to Voldemort. And as intelligent as Hermione's house arrest idea is, I'm not sure it's feasible._/

\_But…_\ Harry trailed off. He didn't know how to explain that the thought of leaving Hogwarts voluntarily, even if it _was _to keep the Ministry from throwing them in jail, made him feel sick. Hogwarts was the only home that he had ever known, the only place where he had ever felt like he belonged. It was the place where he had met Ginny and Hermione. How could he just… leave? Conflicted, he raised his eyes to Ginny's face. Her expression softened under the deluge of emotion.

/_Just because we're leaving for now doesn't mean you can't come back,_/ she told him, sending back a pulse of compassion. /_I love Hogwarts too, Harry. It's all that I have now. But we have to accept that it's not realistic for us to stay here. Either way, we have to leave. I don't expect Dumbledore to fight the Ministry on your behalf._/ Her hand tightened around his fingers. /_And I don't want to be separated from you._/

The idea of being separated from Ginny was only slightly worse than the thought of leaving Hogwarts. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, sliding his free arm around her shoulders, though he never released her hand. \_I don't want that, either,_\ he admitted. \_Besides, the school will be safer, right? Maybe it's better that we do leave. Voldemort won't have a reason to come here, not as long as Dumbledore is around._\

/_I can't say for sure, but I would think so,_/ she answered. She didn't like the idea of leaving Hogwarts, either. The school had been good to both of them, even if their combined experiences with some of the professors and students left a lot to be desired. But she had enough experience with the Ministry through Arthur Weasley to know that Fudge would never give in, not if he truly believed that Dumbledore and Harry were plotting again him. He was notoriously paranoid that way. Their options were limited to running away or allowing themselves to be taken in, and when it came right down to it, the right choice seemed obvious.

Harry sighed and kissed the top of her head before he straightened and turned to look at the others. Hermione was examining her nails in a bid to give them some privacy, and Remus seemed to be strangely fascinated by a vial he had pulled out of his pocket, but Sirius, Charlie and Tonks were outright staring. He grimaced back at them and said, "Alright. We're going to leave."

"Thought you'd say that," Tonks said with satisfaction. "Now, there are two ways we can do this - "

"Harry, are you sure?" Sirius interrupted her as he rose to his feet. He walked over to his godson and seized Harry's shoulders, looking the boy over intently. "Being on the run… it's not a good life." That was an understatement, but he didn't know how to explain everything that was running through his mind. This was not the life he had wanted for Harry and he hated not being able to do anything about it.

"Sirius, I think it's the only way," Harry said quietly, sounding resigned. "If there was another option I would gladly take it, but the Ministry is forcing our hand. If it was just me, that would be one thing, but I can't take the risk of putting Ginny in danger."

"I understand," Sirius said softly. And he did, even if he didn't like it. Harry was married now. He had a wife, someone else that he would always put first. It was just the way Harry was. "Fortunately, we'll be there to help keep you safe."

"What?" Harry looked shocked.

Remus smiled. "You didn't think we'd let you leave without us, did you?" he said lightly. "There's nothing holding us here, Harry." He looked directly at the boy. "You're my pup too, Harry. I would do anything to protect you."

"But… it will be dangerous. What if you get caught?"

"I live for danger." Sirius smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

"As I was saying," Tonks broke in, looking amused, "there are two ways we can do this. Publicly or privately. Charlie and I can take you two down to the entrance hall and you can stun us and run away there. Or you can stun us here. If anyone saw you walking around, they would think that we had left and your questioning was over. Personally I prefer the latter, as it will give you more time to run for it."

"That one," said Sirius with a nod. "Harry and Ginny can leave and Remus and I will sneak out to meet them later after we put a few things in order."

"Alright, then. You two realize that you won't be able to take much of anything with you, right?" Tonks said. "You're going to have to leave here as soon as you can get out of the castle. You won't have that much time before someone discovers us and it's imperative that you be a good distance away before that happens."

Ginny nodded. "That's fine."

"Hermione, I want you to take the Map," Harry said in an undertone. Hermione had remained quiet for some time and he was worried about her. She couldn't come with them, but that didn't mean he felt good about leaving her behind. "It will help you. And… and look after Hedwig for me?"

"I will, Harry, I promise." Tears glistened briefly in Hermione's eyes, but she blinked them away. People would be suspicious if they noticed that she was upset. She slipped off of the bed and hugged them both tightly. "Please be careful. Try to keep him from doing anything stupid, Ginny, and Harry, make sure you look after _both_ of you. I want you to come home after this."

"We will," Ginny told her, smiling and giving her one last squeeze.

Remus ushered Hermione out of the room after that. Sirius took a minute to put his disguise back on. "We'll contact you soon," he told Harry and Ginny as the magic settled around him. "Harry, in your vault at Gringotts, there's a portkey that will take you to the old Potter estate. It will look like an amulet with the Potter crest on the front. You'll know it when you see it."

"How will we get to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

"You can use this." Tonks pulled a silver ring off of her pinkie finger and handed it to Ginny. "All Aurors carry one. It's an emergency portkey that will deposit you in front of the Ministry, so make sure you're wearing your cloak when you get there. To activate it, just tap it with the end of your wand and say 'Safety'." As she spoke, her features were morphing, changing her back to the unfamiliar female Auror. Charlie put his own disguise back up, and then Chance gave them both one last hug before he left. Finally, they were alone.

Harry looked at Ginny. She nodded, clutching her wand. In one smooth, simultaneous movement, they stunned the two Aurors and ran for it.

* * *

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm looking forward to seeing the reaction to this chapter, as many people commented that I threw in a real twist during the last one. Wait until you see where this one is headed! I'm estimating as of now that there's probably about three chapters left to this story. We're winding down to the end, so stick with me, guys. Almost there. Enjoy!

**Note:** Camp NaNo (you write 50,000 words in one month on a new original story, basically) begins today. I will do my best to keep my updates coming regularly, but six stories plus camp is insane, even for me. You're going to have to bear with me during June.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey had aspired to be a Healer from the time that she was a little girl, and she used to have parties with her dolls and dress them in bandages, then take a stick and pretend she was casting healing charms. Both defensive and offensive magic had never been of much use to her; she had spent her formative years at Hogwarts concentrating on Herbology, Potions, and Charms, and then gone on to take additional courses that taught strictly healing magic. It had been a long time since she had needed to cast a shielding charm, and she certainly didn't think she would need one in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

Which is probably why Harry's stunner caught her in the face and left her down for the count before she even knew what was going on.

"Nice shot," Ginny observed cheerfully as they hustled into the corridor. She closed the doors and performed a simple locking charm that would - hopefully - keep most students away for a little while. The more time they had to make a run for it, the better off they would be.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning as they set off in the direction of Gryffindor tower at a light jog. His blood was humming and he couldn't help feeling exhilarated by the thought that they were finally doing something more than just sitting around waiting for things to happen. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way, considering that they were about to become fugitives, but it was the truth. Ginny shot him a fondly amused look as his thoughts leaked across their bond.

"You're so weird," she said, following him up the staircase.

"I know," he replied sheepishly.

The Fat Lady let them in reluctantly after a stern admonishment about how the two of them were supposed to be in class. Harry dashed up the stairs into his dormitory and fell eagerly on his trunk. There was only one thing he wanted to take with him, and that was his Invisibility Cloak. Anything else would look suspicious if it was found missing, and it was with a fair amount of regret that he left behind the photo album Hagrid had made for him, taking only his favourite picture of his parents, and the Marauder's Map. Quickly, he penned a note to Hermione telling her to bring her parents to the estate, and then he placed a simple charm on the trunk to keep the contents away from prying eyes until Hermione had the time to look through it. Finally, he picked up his cloak and stood up to leave. He froze.

Ron Weasley was blocking the exit.

"Going somewhere?" the redhead asked, his features a blank mask.

"None of your business," Harry replied tightly, draping the cloak over his arm. It would do no good to put it on; Ron was planted in front of the door with his hands on his hips and he clearly had no intention of moving anytime soon. How hadn't he noticed the other boy when he first came into the room? Harry shook his head, thinking to himself that it wasn't a good sign that he was slipping already.

Ron's lip curled. "I think it _is _my business if you're a danger to everyone around us," he remarked coldly, folding his arms across his chest. "I heard that there were Aurors here trying to take the two of you in. Finally realized what a danger you are, did they?"

"For your information, the Aurors have already gone back to the Ministry," Harry lied, sliding his hand into his pocket. He curled his fingers around his wand, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. "They questioned us for a few minutes and decided that we weren't at fault, since we didn't set out to purposely perform the ritual, and then they left. Now if you don't mind, Weasley, kindly get out of my way as I have some place to be."

"Actually, I _do_ mind, Potter," Ron replied. "I know that the rest of the world can't see through you, not to the degree that I can, or you would be in Azkaban by now. I know exactly how dangerous you are and I have half a mind to prove it, if only so that the Ministry will finally do something about you. It's disgusting the way everyone panders to you, acting like you can do no wrong after all of the danger you've willingly put everyone in from the very beginning."

"Haven't read the papers lately, huh?" Harry muttered, his unease growing. There was something about this situation that wasn't sitting right and he clutched his wand tighter. A wordless inquiry blossomed in the corner of his mind - Ginny - but he ignored her, not daring to take his eyes off of Ron.

"Why would I want to read anything that is talking about you?" And there it was, Ron's wand being drawn out of his pocket. He snapped it up and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Old instinct kicked in and Harry dodged to the side. The curse passed harmlessly over his head, but it was followed by another half a dozen, conjured as fast as Ron could move his wand. \_Ginny, don't come in here!_\ he yelled mentally, ignoring her flustered response, and pulled out his wand. He didn't want to hurt Ron, but if necessary he would do what it took. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Ron ducked and the curse flew harmlessly over his head. There was a wild light in his blue eyes as the two of them continued battling, sending jets of multi-coloured light all over the room. Dean's bed turned into a frog, Ron's pillow sprouted two legs, and Neville's toad keeled over when it was struck by a stray stunner. Harry kept hold of his Invisibility Cloak with his free hand, hoping to get the advantage, and finally saw his chance to slip it over his head. Just as the soft, satiny fabric fell into place around his body and he started to move to the right, Ron hit him with the petrifying jinx. His legs and arms snapped together and he fell over backwards, his wand rolling away. Seconds later, the cloak was jerked off.

"Idiot," said Ron, hovering over him with a smirk. "I could see that coming from a mile away. You're not too bloody bright sometimes, Potter. No wonder you never won at chess." He reached down and picked Harry's wand up, running his fingers along the tip. Something inside of Harry rebelled and he fought the urge to vomit. "I'm going to personally deliver you to Lord Voldemort so that he'll be able to take care of you once and for all. For some reason he wants to kill you even though you might as well be on his side. Best thing he could do for the wizarding world if you ask me."

Harry fought to move or speak. It was massively frustrating to be frozen in place, to be unable to do anything but lay there and listen to Ginny's increasingly frantic questions. He wanted to tell Ron that the boy was being stupid and falling right into the dark lord's plans, but his mouth wouldn't move, his lips remaining stubbornly clamped shut no matter what he did. And then, as it turned out, it didn't matter at all, because Ron smiled gleefully and stepped forward, placing his wand squarely between Harry's eyes.

"_Stupefy_," he repeated calmly, and the vivid jet of crimson light was the last thing that Harry saw.

**NIR**

There wasn't much that Ginny wanted from her room, so it didn't take her long to pack a small bag, which she shrunk and slipped into her pocket. Just as she was straightening up, a bolt of fear and anger nearly knocked her over. She caught herself on the side of the bed and stood still, listening to the connection between her and Harry as hard as she could. It was a little more distant than usual, as Harry was paying her no mind and his attention was centered on something else entirely, but she could tell that he was speaking to Ron. His thoughts and emotions held a shade of concern that made her reach out to him. His response was like a slap in the face and she frowned uncertainly, wondering if she should stay out of it.

But then his fear blasted through her mind and she took off running, heading down the stairs at a sprint. Several people in the Common Room looked up at her (had classes been adjourned? How long had she been standing in the dorm room?) but she ignored them as she raced across the room and hurtled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. One of the prefects tried to stop her from going up, but a quick elbow to the midsection shut him up and as he doubled over she slipped by. Just as she reached the door to Harry's room, she felt the roiling emotions coming from him just… stop. His thoughts were cut off like someone had snipped them with a pair of scissors. The sole thing that stopped her from panicking completely was that she could still feel him a little, though it was far more subdued than before.

Ginny pulled out her wand and held it tightly as she shoved the door open. "Ron, what are you doing?" she demanded, staring at her brother. He was holding two wands in his hand, she noticed instantly, and one of them belonged to Harry, who was on the ground at Ron's feet, breathing so slowly that she knew he'd been stunned.

"I'm cleaning up the mess that the wizarding world has made," Ron replied, lazily spinning Harry's wand between his fingers. "You can't _see_ how dangerous he is, Ginny. I don't know why you've chosen to bond with him but I'm not going to let Potter destroy the world. Get out of my way."

"No!" Not liking the vacant tone he was speaking in, Ginny held up her wand and pointed it at Harry, intending to awaken him. Ron reacted instantly with the disarming charm that caught her off guard. She clung to her wand even as the curse took her off her feet, slamming her backwards into the hall. Pain ricocheted down her back and she gasped, her eyes fluttering, as Ron stalked forward and stood over her. He leaned down and gripped her chin, forcing her to look up and meet his wild eyes.

"You deserve each other," he hissed in her face. "I hope that You-Know-Who gets rid of both of you. This world will be much safer when dangers like you and Potter have been eradicated."

Cold chills flooded through her. "Ron, please don't do this," she pleaded. Her fingers fumbled with her wand, her body now slow and sluggish to respond, and Ron just laughed as he leaned down and grabbed her wand. He didn't bother to stun her; instead, he spun and went back into the room. She watched in horror as he transfigured Harry's body into a button, which he picked up and slipped into his pocket. It was a complex spell that should have been beyond even Hermione, but he performed it with such ease that she shuddered.

"We can do this in two ways," he said, and the words were so reminiscent of what Tonks had said only a few hours before that she swallowed hard. "I'm certainly not leaving you here. You're so disgustingly loyal to Potter that I know you'd be off to Dumbledore as soon as you woke up, and there's too much risk of someone discovering you for me to stun you. So I could knock you out and transfigure you into something equally safe to carry, or you can walk down the stairs and pretend like things are normal. And just so that you don't get any ideas..." Ron held up the button that was Harry and pressed it against a small coin. "This is a portkey. All I have to do to activate it is hold onto it and say a word. You do anything and I'll send Potter along without us."

Ginny bit her lip. "I'll behave, I promise," she said. Maybe she could wake Harry up by mentally calling to him. She narrowed her eyes, silently shouting his name, even as she added, "But Ron, please, you really don't have to do this. Harry isn't evil. You've been brainwashed. You're under the Imperious curse. Please - "

"Shut up!" He loomed over her and she shrank back, realizing that there was truly no sign of the man who had once been her brother in his furious blue eyes. "I saw what you two did, stunning the Aurors and Madame Pomfrey. Don't try to tell me that the two of you are fighting for the side of the Light. He's pure fucking evil, Ginny, and you can't see that because you're blind."

"_I'm _blind?" Outraged by the implication, Ginny leaned forward. The back of her head throbbed with pain but she struggled to ignore it. "You're the one trying to take the Boy-Who-Lived to bloody Voldemort, Ron! Think about what you're doing!"

"I've thought about this for a long time. You-Know-Who will kill him and then Dumbledore will take care of him," Ron said calmly, like it should have been obvious. "You should have stayed away from Potter, Ginny. I warned you that he could be dangerous but you didn't believe me, and now you've fallen, too. No one is going to miss you. They'll all think that you're on the run. I swear, you've made some stupid choices, Gin, but this is the worst." He pointed his wand between her eyes. "I can't take the risk that you'll be quiet. I know you better than that."

The last thing she saw was a jet of brilliant purple light.

**NIR**

When the three fourth-year Ravenclaw students, sent to the Hospital Wing after an accident in Herbology with one of the more carnivorous plants, discovered the two stunned Aurors and Madame Pomfrey, chaos broke out through Hogwarts. One of the students ran for help, but while waiting for help to come, the others didn't bother to keep their discovery to themselves. By the time Professor McGonagall returned to the Wing, word was already spreading and from there, it was the matter of mere seconds for the rumour mill to go wild.

"Bloody hell," Astoria said softly, crossing her arms over her chest. The students had been gathered in the Great Hall while Professor Dumbledore attempted to deal with the irate Aurors. In spite of the teacher's best efforts, several owls had already been sent out, and by the next morning every witch or wizard in Europe would know that the Potters had apparently gone rogue. "This is going to turn into a media nightmare."

"No kidding," Draco said into her ear. His arm was draped lazily about her shoulders and he was watching a nearby group of conferring students with a faint frown. They were all sixth and seventh years and those Slytherins, at least, had a reputation for being in league with the Dark Lord. He had to wonder about the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clustered with them.

"You don't really think it's true, do you?" Hannah asked, reaching automatically for Luna's hand.

"I don't know what to think," Astoria replied. Normally she wouldn't have dared be seen in public with Luna and Hannah, but everyone was so busy gossiping about the latest news that no one was really paying attention. And so it didn't seem to matter if the rest of their little group joined them as well, forming a tight circle, until the only people missing were Hermione, who hadn't shown up in the Great Hall, Katie, Justin, and the Creevey brothers. She stood ensconced between Draco and Terry Boot and felt safer than she had in months.

"I'd like to say it can't be true, but…" Neville rubbed his chin, thinking about the extra details that Hermione had explained to him. From the sound of it, the three of them had been having a more difficult time than he'd anticipated. "Harry and Ginny would never join Voldemort, but it seems to me there's a distinct possibility that this could be a pre-arranged plan."

"You mean you think they deliberately wanted these rumours to start?" Dean asked sceptically.

"No," Blaise interrupted with a tilt of the chin that distinctly said he thought Dean was being an idiot. "The rumours are a natural result of their plan, which was to get out of Hogwarts. You think Potter could do anything with the headmaster hanging over him?"

"But that's dangerous," Cho pointed out, looking worried. "It's just the two of them against… Well, I know Harry is strong, but still…" Her voice trailed off and all of them exchanged looks of varying concern. It wasn't hard to imagine a world where Voldemort caught up to the newest generation of Potters and extinguished them just like he had Lily and James. Where would they be left if that happened?

"Anarchy," Susan mumbled nervously, thinking about the Ministry. Her aunt hadn't gone out of her way to keep the failing state of the Ministry a secret from her niece, and she could think of several different areas that were already corrupt, and Voldemort's influence wasn't helping. Without Harry, the whole world would fall apart. Dumbledore was an old man and at some point even his strength would fail him, leaving the way open for Voldemort to attempt a take over. As much as they wanted to help Harry, there was no doubt in Susan's mind that Harry was the only one who could stop him. If he died… She clenched her hands into fists, feeling horribly useless and wishing that they could do something instead of just standing there.

"We can't even do anything about the rumours," said Hannah, sounding deeply distressed. She didn't like hearing people gossip about Harry and Ginny. They were good people, better than the wizarding world deserved, and it wasn't fair.

"Hang on. Your father owns a newspaper, doesn't he?" Blaise glanced at Luna. When she nodded, he said, "Ask him to write an exposé. I bet Granger and Astoria could write one that would make a lot of people interested. Bones, you could help them. Your inside knowledge of the Ministry might be enough to add an official feel that would generate more interest."

"What good will that do?" said Cho.

"Anything we can do to get people to doubt the fact that Harry has turned traitor is a good thing," Astoria told her firmly, wondering why Cho had even bothered to become a part of their group. It was perfectly obvious to her that the pretty girl had been looking for an excuse to get close to Harry, and she didn't know why no one else seemed to see that. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned at the Ravenclaw. Ginny wasn't her partner anymore but she would be damned if anyone was going to steal her best friend's man. Maybe it was a good thing that the Potters had left Hogwarts after all.

"Look!" Neville said suddenly, silencing Cho's retort. "It's Hermione."

The brown-haired girl was entering the doors of the Great Hall. Professor Snape was standing next to her. Hermione said something to him and then walked towards their little huddle without even bothering to try and pretend that she wasn't. As soon as she was within speaking distance, she said, "I suppose you've all heard the news, is that right?"

"Yes," Astoria said, making room for Hermione between her and Draco. Draco frowned at her but allowed the intrusion when Astoria flashed him a Look. "Hermione, what's going on?"

"It's a long, convoluted story that I can't go into here," Hermione replied, rubbing her forehead. She paused as Katie, Justin, Colin and Denis all joined them, completing their circle, before continuing, "But part of what they're saying is true. Harry and Ginny are now on the run. The Ministry was going to remove them from Hogwarts for a trial about the soul bond. That's what the Aurors were here for. But it's too dangerous for Harry to stay at the Ministry, so they've gone somewhere that should be safer."

"My father is going to run an article about Harry," said Luna. "We'll get the real story out there."

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said with a wan smile. They were trying to help and she appreciated that, even if there wasn't much they could do now that Harry was gone. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him about the support he had within the castle walls and now she didn't know if she ever would. It was a sobering thought. "We just have to continue on like normal, I guess."

"It will be alright, Hermione," Katie told her. "Maybe it's better this way. Harry can focus on trying to take the dark lord down. And when he needs us, we'll be here."

"In the meantime, we need to protect Hogwarts," Draco murmured. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, and the way the startled faces of the others swung to stare at him told him that he should have kept the comment to himself. He stiffened his shoulders and frowned at them before jerking his head in the direction of the group he had been keeping an eye on. They were all less than subtle about turning to look, but it didn't seem to matter. None of the older students were paying any attention to them.

"Oh dear," Neville muttered grimly, studying them closely. He recognized a few of the students and knew that this did not bode well. "Do you think they're planning something?"

"We should be alright as long as Dumbledore is here," said Colin. "Everyone says that You-Know-Who is scared of the headmaster."

"And if he leaves, we're screwed," Justin muttered, crossing his arms. "I know some of those students are Death Eaters for sure, but I bet they all are." His older sister, Alicia Flinch-Fletchley, was a Death Eater, though that fact was a closely guarded secret. It was one of the reasons he was so determined to help bring Voldemort down. He wanted to save her from the fate of dying on the battlefield while fighting for the wrong side, even if it meant a lifetime in Azkaban as a result. Before she'd gone over completely, she had told him about a few of her contacts inside of Hogwarts. That was when she had been trying to convert him before she gave him up for a lost cause.

"I wonder if we could set up some sort of barrier that would keep those with the Dark Mark from entering Hogwarts?" Susan said thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore would never allow it," Hermione replied. "Professor Snape used to be a Death Eater." She didn't dare say anything about his spy status in the middle of a crowded room. "He bears the mark on his arm. It would prevent him from entering the school. And I'm not sure the headmaster would turn away any student, regardless of whose side they're on."

"This is so ridiculous. We can't do _anything_," Hannah said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"It's war. It's not meant to be easy or fun," Astoria said crisply, her unease growing. Daphne had just walked over to that group and now her sister turned, looking in Astoria's direction. She said something to the people she was speaking to and then started walking towards them. Astoria instantly moved to intercept her, not wanting Daphne to get close enough for the others to hear their inevitable conversation.

"How far you've fallen," Daphne said softly, her eyes flickering past Astoria briefly. "It's hard to believe that at one time I really believed there was hope for you, Astoria. You're such a child. I'm ashamed to think that the two of us are related by blood."

"Set yourself at rest. It probably won't stay that way for long," Astoria answered, trying to keep her face straight even though the comment stung. Normally she didn't care what her sister thought of her, but hearing that someone else looked at you the way you looked at them was unsettling. When her family disowned her, it certainly wouldn't be because they loved her, like Narcissa and Lucius had done for Draco. She gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders, looking Daphne in the eye. "You're the one who has made poor choices, Daphne, and you must realize that by now. It's not too late, you know. You could still choose to come to the other side and help us fight against Voldemort." Even as she spoke, she knew that it was useless. And yet, she_ had_ to try to reason with her sister just one more time. Gryffindor sentimentality, Draco would have called it.

Daphne shook her head. "Here I was thinking of making the same offer to you," she observed, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind Astoria's ear. It should have been a kindly gesture between loving siblings, but it wasn't. Daphne's hand was icy to the touch and an acrid smell rose from her skin: the tainted scent of dark magic. Astoria couldn't help flinching as Daphne's hand suddenly wound into her hair, pulling hard. "Do not refer to him by that name, Astoria. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Astoria held herself very, very still. "Let go of me, Daphne," she said calmly. Though it hurt, she knew better than to give any hint that it did. Daphne would pull harder then.

"Stay out of my way, Astoria." Daphne's voice was as cold as her touch as she released her younger sister. "Do not cross me or you will suffer the consequences. Our plans have already been set into motion and you can't stop this."

"What are you going to do?" she demanded.

"That's none of your business. But if you were smart, you would get away from here." Daphne looked straight into her eyes as she spoke, and honestly, it was the most human that Astoria could ever remember her sister being. It was still terrifying. She said nothing in response and after a moment, Daphne lifted one of her shoulders in a shrug and walked away. Shaken, Astoria returned to their group. Doubtless they could read what had happened in the grim lines of her face, but she spoke anyway.

"Something's going to happen," she said hollowly. "Something bad. And it will be soon."

Luna reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be ready," she stated simply, her blue eyes taking on a far-away look. "We'll be ready."

**NIR**

_BOY-WHO-LIVED AND CONSORT GONE ROGUE?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ The wizarding world was shocked today when we learned that two Aurors were sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to question Harry and Ginny Potter about their soul bond. Regular readers of the _Daily Prophet _may remember previous articles written on the dangerous nature of the soul bond and how they were outlawed due to the problems and instability that they can cause. Performing the ritual for a soul bond can be punishable with time in Azkaban._

_ According to Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the two Aurors were sent to question the Potters about how their bond had come into being. Depending on whether or not the evidence about their guilt was satisfactory, there was a chance that the Potters would be taken into the Ministry for further investigation. If necessary, a full public trial would have been ordered._

_ But amazingly, it seems that the Potters have chosen to take the law into their own hands. The two Aurors sent to Hogwarts were unavailable for questioning at the time that this article was written, but sources say that Harry and Ginny were last seen in the Gryffindor Common Room. Both of them were acting strangely according to other Gryffindor students. It was assumed that the Aurors had left the castle after concluding their questioning, but in reality they were discovered shortly after 6:00pm last night in the Hospital Wing, stunned, along with school healer Poppy Pomfrey._

_ A nationwide search has begun for Harry and Ginny Potter. They are wanted for questioning and witches and wizards are being advised to not approach them as they are considered to be armed and dangerous. If you see either of them (Harry Potter, pictured below right, and Ginny Potter, pictured below left) please contact the Ministry as soon as possible and do not approach or otherwise let on that they have recognized. The_ Daily Prophet_ urges you to take every caution in the meantime._

* * *

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Hermione, bring your parents to the old Potter estate. Ginny and I will be there and we can help to look after them until you can find a healer that you trust. They will be safe there. Feel free to use the map or anything else in my trunk whenever you want. There should be enough galleons to buy anything you need for yourself or Hedwig in a bag at the bottom. Give Hedwig an owl treat for me and please tell her I'm sorry. Harry._

The message was short, concise, and sweet, scrawled in the loopy, distinctive writing that Hermione could only decipher thanks to years of practice from correcting Harry's homework. She shook her head and smiled in spite of herself as she reached down and picked up Harry's photo album, along with the map. The rest of his things would be fine in the trunk and she didn't really have that much use for clothing that should be burned or textbooks that were in poor shape from years of being mistreated anyway, but there were some things that were too precious to leave lying around, locked trunk or no.

She stood up and cast a warding charm that would alert her if anyone broke into the trunk and then turned to leave. Taking her parents to the Potter estate sounded appealing, especially if it was as protected as Sirius had made it sound, and in all likelihood it was. All of the old pureblood families had strongholds dating back to the early 1500s, and sometimes they had been built even before then. She'd read about them before in some of her research; most of the estates were usually nearly impossible to infiltrate after generations of protective charms and wards had settled into the very grounds themselves. Her parents would be as safe there as they would be anywhere else.

Of course, that brought forth the question of _how _she was going to get them there. It would be simple if Harry or Ginny were there, as all they would have to do was visit Gringotts, but the location of the familial estate was generally a closely guarded secret and usually required special a portkey in order to be allowed entry… something Hermione didn't have. She tucked the map under her arm and made her way down the common room, where she left through the portrait hole and began the trek to the rooms Sirius and Remus shared. If there was anyone who would know where the Potter Estate was, it would be those two.

A knock on the door resulted in someone calling for her to come in. She pushed the door open and wandered inside to see that Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch together. Remus was reading and Sirius was stretched out on his back with his head in Remus's lap. The hand Remus wasn't using to support his book was absently running through Sirius's hair and if Sirius had had a tail in human form it would have been wagging. Hermione hid a smile, thinking that the two of them were just too sweet, and sat down in a free chair.

"You ought to be more careful. That could have been anyone," she said.

"That's what I said," Remus told her, closing his book and setting it aside. "But Padfoot has never listened to me before and I doubt he's going to start anytime soon." His voice was fondly long-suffering and he looked down at the man in his lap with a grin.

"I knew it was Hermione," Sirius said casually, though he didn't bother to explain just how he'd known. "What's wrong?" He rolled onto his side and looked at Hermione.

"Nothing's really wrong, but…" Hermione held up the note. "Harry told me I could bring my parents to the old Potter estate. They're both in St. Mungos right now but they won't be able to stay there," she added by way of explanation. Judging by the dark look on Sirius's face, it wasn't necessary. "Only I don't know how to get there. I know that family estates are really well protected and he didn't leave me any hints."

"Even if he had, you still wouldn't get in," said Remus. "We went there with James and Lily the summer he proposed and even James had an awful time getting in the front door."

Sirius smirked. "That was his fault. He was the one who made that comment about the estate being too old. I've never seen such insulted house elves. They adored Lily, though."

Hermione twitched at the mention of house elves, but fought down her instinctive response. A rant about S.P.E.W. wasn't going to help the situation. "So you guys have a way there, then?" she asked expectantly.

"We both have portkeys," Sirius said, finally sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I should we both _had_ portkeys. Mine is probably in my personal vault. I used to carry it on me all the time. James insisted. But the Ministry would have put all of my personal belongings there after they were confiscated." He paused. "The vault technically belongs to Harry now so we wouldn't be able to get to it, but fortunately Moony has one as well."

Remus nodded. "I do." He stood up and entered the bedroom, returning shortly with a ring that he showed Hermione. It was surprisingly simple, a slender gold band that had the Potter crest imprinted onto the underside, so small that it was nearly invisible to the naked eye. It fit the middle finger of his left hand perfectly. "All we'd have to do is activate it and make sure that you're both holding onto me. Really, it works just like any other portkey. The house elves won't bother you as long as Sirius and I are there, too." Remus paused and then sent a wry look towards his lover. "Well, okay, they won't bother you as long as _I'm _there. Now I think of it, they didn't care much for Sirius, either."

"The rotten beasts had horrible taste," Sirius muttered. He turned an intent gaze on Hermione. "Did you say that your parents are at St. Mungos?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "They were wounded in an attack but certain people have decided that because they're muggles, they can't stay there. I was worried about Voldemort and Harry offered to give them protection." Even just saying it made a flicker of cold anger burn in her stomach.

"Excellent." Sirius rubbed his hands together and practically cackled in glee.

"Sorry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, more amused than disturbed by his reaction. She recognized that look. It was the one that the twins used to wear right before they were about to pull off some god-awful prank that would get everyone up in arms.

"Moony and I have to pay a visit to a certain newspaper reporter," he explained with a smirk. "I thought you might like to come."

Brown eyes widened slightly in understanding before a wicked smile slipped across Hermione's face. "I can think of nothing I would like better," she said with anticipation. Rita Skeeter had been a thorn in the side of the wizarding world for far too long and she was getting sick of it. The annoying witch consistently went out of her way to make trouble for anyone who dared to catch her attention, regardless of whether what she wrote was true. Many reputations never recovered after she was through with them and Hermione was concerned that Harry was rapidly becoming one of those people. "What did you have in mind?"

"Systematic destruction to start with," Sirius said evilly, jumping off of the couch. "Sometimes the best pranks are the ones that happen very slowly, Hermione. We're going to have her jumping at shadows by the time we're done."

"Sirius and James have done this once before," Remus explained, watching the other man with an amused look. "In my fifth year there was a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who watched me much more closely than the other teachers did. Professor Dumbledore hadn't alerted him to the fact that I was a werewolf as he was a known supporter of the Ministry's anti-creature laws, but he was the only D.A.D.A professor available at the time." His smile vanished. "If he had found out what I was he would have had me kicked out of Hogwarts. He was on the verge of figuring it out when those two finally discovered why he made me so uncomfortable."

"We couldn't let him get to you, Moony. Merlin knows what the Ministry would have done to you! If the fat old git had minded his own business, we wouldn't have targeted him," said Sirius defensively. "Besides, it's not like we hurt him. We just drove him out of the school and away from you."

Remus smiled. "I know. And I told you that I appreciated it." He looked at Hermione. "If you're amenable to the idea, Hermione, we'll go within the hour. The sooner we have your parents out of St. Mungos and away from certain sources, the better."

It was like a tension she hadn't known existed was falling off of her shoulders. Hermione smiled with relief and stood up. "Thank you. I'll go send a note to the healer that was taking care of my parents and let him know that we're coming. I should go speak to Hedwig, anyway, and make sure she knows that Harry didn't just abandon her. I'll meet you out front in half an hour."

"Sounds good." Remus saw her out and then returned to the living room. Sirius had sprawled over the couch again and was staring up at the ceiling. Remus was only too familiar with the devious, calculating expression on Sirius's face. H sighed. "Padfoot, you will be careful, won't you?"

"No one will be able to link this back to me, Moony, I promise," Sirius replied, for once knowing exactly what was going through his mate's mind. "It will be hell on Earth for Rita Skeeter and we'll be able to watch from afar. Nothing could wrong." He smiled wickedly. "Trust me. This is going to be fun."

**NIR**

Ginny woke slowly, and her first thought was of how much her head hurt and had someone caught the broom that had apparently slammed her into the ground? She realized, somewhat distantly, that the ferocious pain collecting behind her eyes was partly due to Harry. Though he was unconscious, his pain was sliding back down the link into her. With a faint groan, she lifted a hand and rubbed gingerly at her forehead, wishing that she knew how to block off that part of the bond. It was incredibly inconvenient, really, especially if someone tried to attack - wait. Her eyes flew open, pain forgotten, as the memories crashed over her and she shot upright with a dull gasp.

"Oh my god," she said, looking around. They were in a fairly small cell that was just about tall enough for Harry to be able to stand up in. The top of his head would have brushed the bars, though. It was cramped, and if she had stretched her body out at any point, she would have hit both her head and toes on the sides. The floor was made from cold stone, and she couldn't see anything beyond the cell; the rest of the space - if there was anything else to it - was in complete darkness. Harry was lying next to her.

She stood up on shaky legs and stepped forward, intending to test the bars and see how firm their hold was. Ron had promised to bring them to the dark lord and she didn't doubt the veracity of his claim. If there had ever been any doubt in her mind that Fawkes was wrong about him, it had now been erased. He was their enemy and like it or not, she was going to have to treat him that way. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned against the strong, unforgiving bars, staring hopelessly out into the darkness. Would anyone know that Ron had kidnapped them? Or would they all think that she and Harry were on the run? Merlin, they had presented him with the perfect bloody plan.

"And we didn't even have the chance to fight back," she muttered. What had stayed her wand? Why hadn't she lashed out at Ron when she had the chance? He'd been right in front of her and she hadn't lifted her bloody wand to attack! She closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her forehead, rubbing tiredly. It wasn't a mystery, not really. No, she knew why she hadn't attacked: because she bloody well felt guilty, that's why. It was killing her that Ron was in the position he was in, that he would even attack them at all. She blamed herself for not having done more, and the thought of attacking _him_ after letting this happen had made her feel uncomfortable at best. And thanks to that, she and Harry had been brought to god knows where.

Guilt was a powerful motivator and whoever had been controlling Ron was counting on that. Normally Harry would have been able to take Ron down in a flash, but… both of them were still having a hard time dealing with the fact that Ron was gone. They hadn't even had a chance to fully discuss it yet. And Harry would have hesitated, would have unconsciously rebelled against doing his friend any more damage when they hadn't been able to do a thing for Ron in the first place. Distracted by Ginny and made slower by the weight of his guilt, he would have presented himself a perfect target. She had then made the exact same mistake, and now they were… where the hell they were, anyway? And why was she spending time staring into the dark when someone could be coming towards them and she'd never know?

"Bloody hell. Harry, Harry wake up." Spinning, she dropped to her knees and shook Harry gently. There were no signs that he had been stunned, so she suspected that after being transfigured back they had both been knocked unconscious. She tapped his cheek and then grabbed his shoulder. "Harry. Harry, can you hear me? Harry!"

The sound of her voice and a few additional mental prods did the trick. Harry's green eyes flickered open and he stared up at her groggily. A dopey smile spread across his face and he reached up, cupping her cheek. His thumb moved lazily across her lips and she felt her heart flutter. For a moment, she forgot all about where they were and the danger that might be upon them at any moment. She found herself smiling back at him as she smoothed a dark curl off of his forehead. It was truly amazing how innocent Harry could look when he was sleeping or just waking up. No one would have been able to guess that he was one of the most powerful young wizards that the world had ever, or would ever, know.

"You're good at flattery," he rasped, his smile only growing. He leaned up and pulled her down at the same time, brushing their lips together in a kiss that made her warm all over as he said, \_I told you to stay out of the room._\

/_And I told you that you would never be able to push me away,_/ she replied, gently biting his bottom lip before she pulled back. "I don't know where we are," she said out loud. Their bond could be a benefit if no one realized that they were able to speak mentally, and she didn't want to give that away. "But our wands are gone."

"That's to be expected." Harry winced as he sat u and then carefully got to his feet. He had to hunch his shoulders a little when he was standing to keep his head from hitting the top of the cell. "Stupid on my part. I should have stunned him the moment he came into the room." Their eyes met and a shared frustration flashed between them. Ginny sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she muttered. Even as she spoke the words, she knew that he wouldn't believe her. Hell, she hardly believed herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, refusing to give into the tears that she could feel burning at the backs of her eyes. Suddenly, she wished that she and Harry had paid more attention to becoming Animagus. At the time, the ritual had seemed like it would be more important, but the ability to turn into an animal and walk away form this would have probably saved their lives right about then.

In the distance, they heard a door creaking open and Harry tensed, his head lifting as he tried to locate what direction it was coming from. His hand automatically went to his pocket, where his wand would have been, and he swore softly when his fingers closed around air. Footsteps echoed in the darkness, echoing so that they had no idea where the person was. Ginny's heart was pounding so hard that she could hardly breathe, and Harry was holding onto her hand so tightly that it actually hurt, but she wouldn't have told him to let go for anything. Both of them stiffened as a light flared from the tip of a wand to their right and brought into stark, horrifying clarity the grimacing face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix purred, gliding closer. "If it isn't the baby Potter and his precious little consort." Her eyes flickered towards Ginny before dancing back to Harry as a maniacal grin crossed her lips. "Imagine my surprise when I heard that the two of you had gone and gotten yourselves_ married_. I never would have imagined that you had it in you, baby, but I guess you do. I suppose my congratulations are in order, then."

"I don't want anything of yours, much less your congratulations," Harry said coldly, sliding around so that he was standing more fully in front of Ginny. He could see the dark glee in Bellatrix's eyes and knew that before the night was out one or both of them would be in a fair amount of pain. There would be no way to spare Ginny from this, but he had to make the attempt. "Don't get too comfortable, Bellatrix. It's only a matter of time before I kill your master and you end up right back where you belong, being a feast for the hungry Dementors. I heard they missed you."

If he'd been hoping that the comments would get to Bellatrix and enrage her, he was sorely mistaken. The woman let out a low laugh and threw her hair back. "Trying to get me to focus on you and not your consort?" she asked, playing with the wand she held. "Turns out you Potter men are all the same. My lord tells me that your father tried to do the same thing while telling your mother to run." She smirked and her eyes glittered in the dim light. "Would you do the same now, baby, if I vanished that cage? Would you rather I kill her now or give you the chance to run while I hunted you down?"

Harry's breath was coming in short sharp pants and his hand had tightened on Ginny's to the point where she could no longer feel her fingers. It was clearly becoming a struggle for him to remain calm in the face of Bellatrix's cruel taunting. "Please do let us free," he said roughly, pushing his glasses further us his nose. "I'd like the chance to get my revenge on you, and if you think I need a wand to do that you're sorely mistaken."

A delighted laugh escaped Bellatrix's lips and she waved her wand through the air, the bright light leaving lingering impressions on the darkness. "You offer me a good challenge, baby," she said happily. "I'll take you up on it. _Petrificus Totalus_!" The spell caught both of them and Harry's stiff body toppled over backwards, taking Ginny with him. It was nothing short of terrifying, she discovered quickly, to be able to do nothing but stare blankly up at the ceiling while someone as evil as Bellatrix Lestrange was doing Merlin knew what beyond them. She tried in vain to tilt or lift her head so that she could catch some glimpse of what Bellatrix was up to, but the spell had her completely in its grip, not even allowing her to twitch a finger.

\_Try to stay calm, Gin,_\ Harry said, and his mental voice sounded strained. The heavy weight of the spell was pressing ruthlessly down on his chest, constricting his breathing in a way that had never happened before. Leave it to Bellatrix to find a way to make a schoolchild's spell into a weapon that could likely kill someone if left in place long enough.

/_I _am _calm._/ she responded, which was a blatant lie and they both knew it. Her cry of surprise was muffled only because her lips were still locked together when Bellatrix cast a spell to lift her body up. The older witch floated Ginny a good several dozen feet away and set her down in the middle of the darkness. Seconds later, she heard the distant sound of Harry swearing, and then the spell holding her in place relaxed just enough for her to be able to take a deep breath. Before she could cry out, something sharp and horribly painful pricked her arm. An itch spread swiftly under her skin and then it turned into burning. Ginny whimpered, wanting to thrash in place, but the bloody spell prevented her from moving.

"There," Bellatrix said happily, stroking Ginny's hair in a pantomime of affection. "Here are the rules, baby!" she called out, her voice bouncing off the walls. "I'm going to torture her slowly. If you can find a way to stop me, all the better for you. Maybe as a reward I'll kill you both at once when my master is done with you." She gave a sick giggle and her fingers tightened, gripping her hair cruelly. "Better hurry. Torture is fun for me but I expect your precious little consort won't find it much to her taste."

The burning increased, making it hard to think, much less speak. Ginny could hear Harry calling out to her both out loud and mentally, encouraging her to use their bond to lead him to their position, but she couldn't do anything except focus on the dreadful pain. If she could have, she would have been clawing at her skin, doing something -_ anything_ - to alleviate the burn other than just sitting here and taking it. Bellatrix giggled again and crouched down, her sour breath washing over Ginny's face as she breathed heavily, listening to the choked whimpers and cries spilling out of the redhead's throat. Her obvious excitement just made the situation that much more sickening to Ginny, who turned her head away as best she could.

"H-Harry," she choked out, the words emerging on a sob. "M-Make it... S-stop..."

Harry didn't respond, but she could feel, distantly, his remorse and terror flowing down their bond. It was killing him to be out in the darkness, to be trying to make his way towards them stealthily instead of rushing in to do something, and she couldn't do a thing to help him.

"I think we're having fun now," Bellatrix whispered hoarsely. "Can you hear him, little girl? Your husband is coming to save you. A white knight in shining armour, isn't that what you've always wanted? Pity he's just not good enough. Ickle baby Potter... Waited all this time to be loved by someone and in the end it just wasn't enough to save either one of you!" She threw her hand up and a jet of yellow light exploded through the darkness, briefly illuminating Harry, who threw himself to the ground to avoid the strike.

"Ooh, you almost had me!" she exclaimed with false sympathy, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. The added pressure was enough to make Ginny moan in pain. It felt like Bellatrix had laid fresh needles across the tender flesh of her shoulders, and they were digging into her relentlessly. She felt faint, dizzy with pain, and it _hurt so damn much_...

"_Stupefy_!" The voice echoed sharply across the dungeon and there was a muffled thud from somewhere to their right. Lights flickered on suddenly and a man stepped forward. Ginny, hazy with pain, didn't recognize him, but he looked vaguely familiar. He was holding a wand in his hand and frowning. "Bellatrix, stop playing around with them. Our Lord is ready for the ritual and he requires the Potters to be in good condition." He looked at Ginny distastefully.

"Ruin my fun," Bellatrix whined, rising to her feet. "Oh, Amycus, you're cruel."

He merely smirked at her and pointed his wand at Ginny, muttering something under his breath. "Really, darling? The spontaneous combustion spell?" he asked, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"I wouldn't have let her burn." A wicked smile flashed across Bellatrix's face. "Or at least, not all the way."

"Yes, wouldn't want to disrupt our master's plans. Come, I'll help you move them upstairs. You take the boy. I'll take the girl." He flipped his wand up in a casual motion and Ginny felt her body rise, like invisible strings were attached to her limbs. She didn't think she could have walked under her own power, but the position was humiliating, and her cheeks flushed as dark spots danced in front of her eyes. It was a struggle to stay conscious as Amycus and Bellatrix took her and Harry upstairs to meet with Voldemort.

**NIR**

Luna was standing on the edge of the Astronomy Tower when Hannah came to her. For a long moment, the two girls stood next to each other and just looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. Finally, Hannah reached for her partner's hand and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I had a dream."

"I know."

"They're coming."

"Yes."

"Will we survive?"

"I don't know."

Hannah felt cold. "Will we be ready?"

A gentle squeeze to her hand was the only response she received.

* * *

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Quite the surprise at the end of this chapter, I should say… Enjoy.

* * *

Astoria was down in the Potions classroom when her coin began to burn. Professor Snape was in the middle of a speech about a particularly complicated potion, but the information on the coin said that she needed to proceed immediately to the Room of Requirement. Worried, she set her knife down on top of her pile of shrivelfigs. Luna and Hannah had both been absent from the Great Hall that morning, but she hadn't been overly worried considering that both of them had a penchant for skipping meals. Perhaps there was something wrong after all.

"May I be excused?" she asked, interrupting Snape mid-word. Those coal black eyes settled on her, burning dangerously, but Astoria met his gaze squarely and, it must be said, a little defiantly. She didn't care whether he gave her permission or not; she was going either way. It was up to him whether or not she did so on his terms. Perhaps Snape recognized something of her determination because he gave a short, sharp nod and turned back to the board. Astoria quietly gathered her things together, ignoring the incredulous stares of her classmates, and slipped out.

The halls were empty, being that most of the students were in class. Astoria ran through the corridors quickly, heading towards the upper levels as fast as possible. A soft hooting sound and the flap of wings made her pause. A great black owl swooped in front of her, holding a letter in its beak. It was so uncommon for letters to be delivered outside of breakfast that knew what it was for. And even though she had been anticipating this day for some time, her hand still shook slightly when she reached out and took the envelope. It was suspiciously light with only her name written across the front in the familiar, delicate script of her mother. She turned it over and spotted the Greengrass family crest burned into the back in deep blue wax. Her throat went dry and she swallowed hard. At least it wasn't a Howler.

The owl took off as soon as she ran her finger underneath the flap and broke the wax. Obviously it wasn't supposed to wait for any kind of answer, only to make sure that she read it. Astoria shook the single sheet of parchment out of the envelope. It was thicker than normal parchment and a deep cream color. Her mother's personal parchment, used only for matters of importance, then. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring her last few moments as Greengrass, because as soon as she read the letter it would be official. Not that she_ liked_ being a Greengrass, but everyone wanted somewhere to belong, and Astoria was no exception. It took more courage than she was expecting to open her eyes and look down at the deep blue writing that filled the page.

"_Astoria, it has come to our attention that you no longer agree with our family's position in the war. Through Daphne, we have extended our hand to you several times in the hopes that you would change your mind, but you consistently disappoint us by choosing the wrong side. In light of this, we have decided that you are no longer worthy of bearing the Greengrass name. The appropriate papers have already been filed with the Ministry to make this happen. You may keep your trust account but you will see no more of our money or your Inheritance. From this moment on, you are no longer a Greengrass and we ask that you refrain from contacting the family, including Daphne. We will not hesitate to bring further action against you should you disobey._"

That was it, except for the signature that covered the bottom portion of the parchment. Astoria gritted her teeth against a wave of humiliation, fighting back the urge to crumble the parchment into a ball and set it on fire. Instead, she folded it, placed it back into the envelope, and slipped it into her pocket. She could feel the coin growing warmer against her thigh. Someone wanted her attention badly, meaning that there were likely more important things to be concerned about than something she had known was coming.

She started walking, carefully keeping her mind blank, and wished, just for a moment, that she could still connect to Ginny. It would have been a lot easier to push some of this dreadful emotion over to her partner so that she didn't have to deal with it on her own, but that was no longer an option. A few steps away from the door to the Room of Requirement, she stopped and turned to face the wall, leaning her forehead against the cool stone while she took slow, deep breaths in an effort to control herself. It did little to stop the tears that were stinging against her eyes and threatening to spill over.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around. She half-expected to see Hannah or maybe Luna standing behind her, possibly even Hermione, but instead she saw light blond hair framing silvery eyes. "Draco?" she said uncertainly.

"You got your letter," he said, and it wasn't a question. Astoria silently fished it out of her pocket and handed it over. He read it, and the only sign that he was angered by what he read was the pink flush that appeared over her cheekbones. "You're worth more than them, Astoria. You don't want to be part of a family that can't see anything beyond the dark lord." His voice was filled with conviction.

She shot him an amused look. "Proud words considering that you used to consider it your sole goal in life to serve said dark lord," she replied wryly, taking the letter back. Something in her felt compelled to keep it.

"People change," Draco said simply. "I changed. I want more out of life than bowing to some psychopath who leads because of fear and hatred. I don't want to spend my life dreading what will happen the next time I'm summoned. I've seen what that does to people. It's never a pretty sight." His expression grew grim. "My parents never had a chance, but they were able to give me one. They'll probably pay for it with their lives. It's up to me to do something with that. Your parents weren't trying to give you a gift or a blessing, but they did. What will you do with it?"

Astoria stared at him, surprised. Every once in a while, Draco would say or do something that proved just how much he had grown up and it never failed to be startling. "You're right," she admitted, wiping her cheeks. "I'm being foolish."

His smile was surprisingly soft and lacked anything recriminating. "Yes, but then I suppose even a Slytherin can have a lapse every once in a while." He took a step backwards, as though suddenly realizing how close they had been, and straightened his shirt in a self-conscious gesture that made her hide a smile. "I think we'd better go in. I don't know about you, but my coin has likely burned an imprint of itself on my leg."

"Oh! Right." In spite of the heat radiating from her pocket, she'd nearly forgotten. Astoria jammed the envelope back into the pocket of her robe hurried forward. The door to the Room of Requirement swung open as soon as her hand touched the knob. Everyone else, excluding Hermione, was already there and waiting. She could tell in an instant the summons was indeed serious. Something was wrong. Her stomach tightened and she read the situation in a second just from the looks on Luna's and Hannah's faces. That, combined with Daphne's words from the day before, made her feel ill.

"Right, well, that's all of us. Now will you explain why we're here?" Cho asked, folding her arms. "I had to walk out of a very interesting Charms class. Professor Flitwick probably thinks that I'm mad."

"Save it, Chang," Neville said. He was staring at Luna with a worried look. "Something's not right."

"I'm going to tell you something that can't leave this room," Hannah began. She was holding onto Luna tightly, fingers clenched so firmly that they had turned white. "Luna has Seer abilities, passed down through her mother. She and I have been dabbling in partner magic and her abilities have leaked to me." As she spoke, she sent an odd little look towards Luna, like she wasn't overly pleased to be sharing that information. "Last night, I had a dream about Death Eaters coming to attack Hogwarts, and Luna has confirmed that she sees the same thing. They're coming and it's going to be soon."

An unnatural stillness settled over the group. Astoria felt an icy coldness blooming her stomach and chest. It was beginning. "When?"

"Soon," Luna repeated, sounding very far away. If Astoria hadn't known better, she would have said that the only thing grounding Luna was Hannah's hand. "Possibly sometime tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

"That soon?" Justin had gone pale. His eyes opened very wide.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I wish we could have told you sooner, but the stars have only recently shifted." Her eyes had taken on a luminescent quality that made them shine like silver. "Something has happened to change the tide in the war, something we weren't expecting, and it is setting things in motion that may decide the outcome. I believe that the Potters have been captured by Voldemort."

It took a moment for her words to sink in.

"What?" Dean said weakly. "Harry and Ginny...?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm not sure when or why." She sounded faintly puzzled, like she didn't fully understand what she'd seen. But then, such was the nature of a Seer. "According to Hermione, the two of them were supposed to be hiding out at the old Potter estate. She was taking her parents there this afternoon since they can't stay at St. Mungos. I expect that when Hermione comes back, we'll find they never got there."

"Bloody hell." Neville put a hand to his head and stood silently, his mind racing. Out of every scenario that he had ever imagined when it came to fighting for Hogwarts, this was not one of them. He had always figured that Harry would be with them, leading the charge. His absence was being felt by every single person in that room. "What can we do?"

"We're going to do a ritual," said Hannah, sounding almost too calm considering the situation. "It was Luna's idea. There should be just enough magic between all of us that we can do it."

"A ritual?" Blaise didn't sound overly pleased by the idea. "What kind of ritual?"

"It will form a shield to keep anything with the dark mark out. Regardless of Professor Snape, we have to think about the school first." Hannah tilted her chin firmly. "And after that, I'm leaving. I'm going to go find Harry and Ginny and fight with them."

"You don't think they'll come back to Hogwarts," said Terry. It wasn't really a question.

"Why would they?" Astoria asked with a faint smirk. "What's left for them here? A school of students that has mistrusted Harry from the very beginning? A headmaster who spends more time toying with all of us than doing anything about our biggest threat? Or maybe you think he should stay for the professors, considering that one or more of them has tried to kill him every year that he's been here, or so that the public will always know where he is just in case the Ministry decides they want to arrest him." Her voice dropped, becoming noticeably colder.

Terry frowned at her. "There's nothing wrong with them leaving but I think we should make sure it's the best plan we have," he said stiffly.

"That's just the thing, Terry. It's not the best plan, it's the _only _plan," Neville told him. He could see where Hannah and Luna were coming from. Living in close proximity to Harry had afforded him a better understanding of just what the Boy-Who-Lived really lived through. It wasn't pleasant and things had been even worse this year than normal. Harry would be better off outside of Hogwarts. Granted, he'd have less protection from Voldemort, but at least he would be free to do things the way they needed to be done, without anyone else interfering. Better yet, he was legally an adult and no one would be able to stop him. He looked up. "I'm going with you."

"Me too," Susan said instantly. "My aunt will back me up if my parents try to argue."

One by one, trickling agreements came from everyone except for Cho, Terry, Dean and the Creevey brothers. Blaise pointed at them. "You lot can stay here and watch over the castle while we're gone," he said. "Make sure that nothing untoward happens. But don't just watch the Slytherin House. That group of students wasn't just snakes."

Cho shot him an annoyed look. "We know that, thank you," she said with the off-hand irritation of someone who had been planning on doing exactly that. "I'm sorry. I'd like to come, but my parents will be very angry with me if they find out I've left."

"That's fine," Astoria said hastily. She didn't fancy the thought of several weeks, possibly months at this rate, of close quarters with Cho Chang anyway. "Now what's this ritual you were on about? And if it will solve our problems why hasn't it been done up until now?"

"Besides the obvious issue, which is that it prevents Professor Snape or any other spies from coming or going, the ritual requires a form of partner magic to work," said Luna.

Ah. That explained it, Astoria thought. Partner magic was not illegal but it was highly frowned upon, and participants could be faced with prison time or charges depending on how deeply they delved into it. Not that most witches or wizards really cared to practice it regardless. She could remember how hard it had been to learn that with Ginny, and it had taken a long time for their magic to get used to each other. And that was when it was just the two of them. She arched an eyebrow, wondering if it would even be possible to do it with more than two people, especially people whose trust in each other only went so far.

Hannah caught the skeptical look and ducked her head. "Yes, I know," she said. "But it's the only thing we've found that won't leave the castle in shambles."

"You could always just alert the Ministry," said Colin.

"Fat lot of good that would do," Draco muttered.

Susan nodded reluctantly. "Draco's right. Even if they believed us, which is doubtful as I can't remember the last time the Ministry took the word of a Seer, you'd have difficulty mobilizing those kinds of forces in so little time. Besides, we're just students and technically Luna doesn't have qualifications as a full Seer. Fudge would probably be paranoid and think that it was some ploy of Dumbledore's to make the Ministry look bad."

"Because everything is about the bloody Ministry." Astoria shoved her hair out of her face and exhaled. "Alright. When are we going to do this?"

"We'll do the prep now so that we can begin as soon as Hermione comes back. She's a powerful witch and we'll need her help with the Runes," Hannah replied.

"Alright, tell us what to do," said Katie with determination. "And we'll make sure it gets done."

**NIR**

By the time Sirius and Remus were finished with Rita Skeeter's office, Hermione's ribs ached from laughing so hard. The office had been surprisingly easy to break into, considering how much Rita was widely hated by the wizarding public. One would have thought she would put a little more effort into protecting her space. She did have wards on her office door, but they were nothing for the Marauders, who had dealt with wards cast by much stronger and more knowledgeable witches and wizards. They were inside in less than five minutes. And that's when the fun began. As it turned out, Sirius hadn't been kidding when he'd said that he was fully prepared.

"You certainly are thorough," Hermione observed, dusting the tears from her eyes. Sirius had cast every spell imaginable, from charming the door to make Rita's hair change a different color every time she walked through it, to charming her chair to dump her on the floor every time she sat in it, to a truly unique spell that would make her clothing invisible to everyone except Rita, and everything in between. She was forced to stand in the very middle of the small room because she was afraid to touch anything.

"I told you," Sirius said cheerfully, casting one a spell at Rita's beloved Quick Quotes Quill. He'd been saving something special for that menace. From now on, it would only write inflammatory quotes about Rita Skeeter regardless of what she said, and in invisible ink to boot. Hopefully it would keep her from reporting anything for a while. "Feel free to cast a few spells, Hermione."

"I can't think of anything to add," she said with another short laugh, looking around as Remus modified a couple of charms to stick to a picture of a dog Rita had on her desk. It would make her incapable of barking for a full twenty-four hours as soon as she touched it. "I don't think even the Aurors would be able to find everything you two have done. By the time Rita has gone through all of the charms she's going to go insane." It was an admittedly pleasing thought.

Remus winked at her. "She deserves it. I only wish we could do something even more fitting." He tucked his wand back into his pants and walked over to her. "Maybe someday we'll have the opportunity to plan a truly Marauders-style prank with Harry's help."

"Ooh, yeah." Sirius brightened at the thought as he laid out a box on Rita's desk. It was designed to look like an innocent box of Honeydukes best chocolate, but in reality it was filled with different candy that would turn her into an animal for an hour each time. And she would be compelled, once she opened the box, to try every candy. It was the proud invention from the twins. At Hermione's suggestion they had stopped by their store on the way to Rita's office. When they heard what was going on, Fred and George had been only too happy to help, supplying the three of them with a sample of nearly every product they owned. Whatever else might be said about the twins, the two of them were truly talented.

"Alright, Padfoot, I think we're done," Remus added gently. "It's getting late. We should get Hermione's parents out of St. Mungos before the evening staff takes over. You know how they can be."

Sirius made a face indicating that he did, indeed, know how the evening staff at St. Mungos could be. He cast one last spell to make the charms they'd put down permanent before he allowed Remus to drag him out the door. Hermione followed, smirking to herself and wishing only that she could be here when Rita Skeeter found out what they had done. It was just too bad that there was no time to hang around, but she consoled herself with the notion that Rita was apparently less than popular amongst the other staff at the _Daily Prophet_, who hadn't blinked an eye at seeing three strangers enter the office, and hope that at least one of them would have the presence of mind to grab a camera and take some pictures when their pranks started going into action.

Healer Darian Wells seemed pleased to see Hermione in such a good mood. He greeted the three of them cordially and smiled at Remus and Sirius before leading them to Jane and Ian's room. "I've given your parents a mild sleeping potion, Hermione. Portkey travel is usually very difficult on muggles and I didn't want them to panic and risk aggravating their injuries. I think it would be for the best if we petrified them to make sure that they don't move and then use a charm to keep them floating so that they don't hit the ground."

"That sounds logical," Hermione agreed. She was pleased to see that both of her parents, particularly her father, were looking much better. They didn't look quite as close to death as they had the last time she had been in. "Do you know of any healers who would be willing to care for them? I have a safe place to take them but…"

"I do," Healer Wells said, and his face was kind. "I'm not full time here at St. Mungos. I help out when I can and leave when I can't. There are certain practices in place here that I don't entirely agree with. I would be willing to come and help watch over your parents since you say you have the necessary room."

Hermione accepted his offer gratefully, relieved that there would be someone trustworthy there. She left Remus and Sirius asking the man a series of questions to prove that he was who he said he was and walked over to her parents. It made sense that they had been sedated but she wished that she could have the chance to speak to them, to ask if they had been treated well, to know whether or not they were in pain. Her hand shook as she ran it gently through her mother's hair, stroking the soft locks. This, their pain and suffering, was all her fault. If she hadn't been born a witch, they wouldn't have been targeted. And she was going to make sure someone paid for it. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see the three men watching her compassionately.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

"I've already signed your parents out," Healer Wells told her. "I suspected that you would agree." He was smiling.

"Yeah, I am."

She stepped back as the healer moved forward and cast the required spells on her parents. Their bodies rose a few inches into the air and hovered in wait. Hermione reached out and put a hand on both of them, and then Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Darian and Sirius both held onto him. She closed her eyes as Remus activated the portkey. There was a moment of complete disorientation as the world dipped and spun around her, making her feel like she was on one of those carnival rides she used to love when she was a child. Then the ground suddenly appeared beneath her feet and she stumbled, only Remus's steady presence keeping her from falling.

"Master Remus! You is welcome, sir!"

The high squeaky voice made her jump. Remus chuckled in her ear and said, "Hello Violet. We've brought you some guests. This is Hermione, Harry's friend, and her parents. They've been injured and they need a place to stay where they'll be safe. Healer Wells will be staying with them to make sure they get the best care possible. I hope it won't put too much work on you all."

Violet drew herself up, straightening the red dishtowel she wore. "No sir, Master Remus. Friends of young Master Harry is always welcome, sir. They will be most safe!"

"Oh wow," Hermione murmured softly, catching her first glimpse of the Potter estate as she un-wound herself from Remus. It was the largest house she'd ever seen, built out of what appeared to be some kind of white marble that shimmered in the sun. The portkey had dropped them just inside a set of wrought iron gates that had the most exquisite detailing she'd ever seen. In spite of the Potter's absence, the estate had clearly been lovingly tended by the house elves. Harry must have been thrilled to see such an important part of his family. She smiled at the thought and turned, looking at Violet. "Can you let Harry and Ginny know we're here?"

"I would be most pleased to do anything young miss asks, but the young master and this other lady are not here."

"What? What do you mean, not here?"

"We have had no visitors since Master James and Mistress Lily shortly before their deaths," Violet replied. She didn't seem to realize that this information left Sirius, Remus and Hermione severely rattled.

"Do you think something went wrong?" Sirius looked concerned.

"I'm sure that they just got held up." Remus was trying to hide his worry and doing a poor job of it.

"No." Hermione stuffed a hand in her pocket, searching for her coin, before moving onto her bag. She finally found the coin at the very bottom. It was burning so hot she couldn't even touch it. She looked up at them, alarmed. "Something's wrong. We need to get back to Hogwarts _now_."

**NIR**

Ginny would say one thing for Voldemort. The evil old snake had learned that taunting and lingering over his perceived success did not serve him well. As soon as Bellatrix and Alecto carried her and Harry into the room, Voldemort was on his feet, commanding Alecto to lash Harry to the stone pillar in the middle of the room. Alecto smiled with obvious pleasure at the order and followed through. Once Harry was secured, he woke the boy with a simple spell. Harry came back to himself quickly as Ginny was set down on the far side of the room. She remained petrified and Bellatrix "helpfully" positioned her so she could see what was going on.

"Ah, Harry Potter, you are just in time to witness my plan's succession," Voldemort said. He snapped his fingers and in response, two cloaked figures entered the room. One stopped just inside the door but the other proceeded until he was standing beside Voldemort. "Lower your hood, my pet."

The hood was lowered. Ron Weasley stared out at the world with deadened eyes.

"Ron! Voldemort, you utter bastard. Get away from him!" Harry snarled, struggling uselessly.

Voldemort just laughed and turned away. "I have been waiting for this for a long time, Potter," he said, snapping his fingers again. The second cloaked figure came forward. "It's amazing what a little patience can do. I suppose you thought I'd forgotten about you this year, but honestly I just had other things to prepare for. Pettigrew!" He turned suddenly. "Bring the blade."

A small form scuttled across the floor carrying a gleam of silver, and then Pettigrew was holding up a knife with shaking hands. It was sleek and silver with emeralds and rubies dotting the handle. The blade ended in a curved tip that looked razor sharp. Voldemort took it and then grabbed Ron's hand, holding the knife so that it was positioned between their hands. Ron continued to stand there, staring vacantly forward, not responding to anything, like he wasn't essentially holding hands with the dark lord.

"The potion!" Voldemort commanded.

Pettigrew jumped and then rushed away, swiftly returning with two goblets. "H-here, master," he squeaked.

"Drink it," he ordered, handing one to Ron. The other he kept for himself. They drank whatever was inside at the same time. Voldemort shuddered and then smirked, throwing the goblet away. Ron simply opened his hand let his fall to the floor, where it landed with a loud clang as Voldemort pulled out his wand. "You will live to regret the day you and your parents crossed me, Harry Potter."

"Don't count on it," Harry hissed.

Voldemort ignored him and began to murmur under his breath. Dusky smoke began to pour from the tip of his wand, swirling around him, Ron and the cloaked figure. Then, without warning, Voldemort thrust their combined hands forward, driving the tip of the knife into the figure's stomach. Ginny's eyes widened when she recognized the hollow cry of agony, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She could only watch as the smoke turned an ugly blood red and covered Voldemort and Ron entirely. The figure, no longer cloaked, fell lifelessly to the ground.

It was Bill Weasley.

* * *

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Warning for character death and mild torture in this chapter. This is the last chapter of _Nothing In Return_. There will be more of an author's note available at the bottom of the page if you're interested in reading it. Enjoy!

* * *

The smoke that had covered Voldemort and Ron was growing. In the blink of an eye, someone stepped into the room - Snape. He took the situation in swiftly before drawing his wand out and pointing it at Ginny. His lips moved and suddenly so could she. She lashed out at Bellatrix immediately, giving the startled witch a good solid kick in the stomach. Caught off balance, Bellatrix toppled over and Ginny scrambled away as Snape rushed across the room to Harry. On her hands and knees, she scuttled across the floor towards Bill and the growing pool of blood that was rapidly forming around him. His eyes were closed, his face ashen, but he stirred when she reached down and placed a shaking hand on his cheek.

"Oh my god," she whispered. The cold feel of his skin shocked her. Up close, she could see that the wound was much worse than she'd thought. Voldemort's dagger had done its job well, slicing deeply into his stomach cavity and causing a great deal of damage when it was pulled back out. She swallowed hard against the urge to be sick. Even if she had her wand, she wouldn't know what to do for a wound like that.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Bill said with a shaky smile. He had one hand loosely clasped over his stomach and he could feel the blood pumping steadily between his grasping fingers. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I should've known something was up, but..." A raw gasp escaped him and he grimaced, falling silent for a moment. Finally, he gritted his teeth and went on, "I went out to the pub with a few of my mates after work. One of them was acting a bit strangely... Should've guessed that he was acting under the Imperious Curse but I never even saw it coming. Fleur's going to be so upset."

Tears of frustration stung Ginny's eyes. She was vaguely aware of the fact that there was a war going on behind her, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Bill. "Please don't do this," she pleaded softly.

"Sorry. Don't think I haven't a choice." He attempted a smile and that just made things worse. Blood was bubbling up around his lips, trickling down his chin. "She's not a part of the family yet. We're not technically married. I know you didn't like her before but I would appreciate it if you could be there for her now. Maybe try to make things a little easier on her. Fleur has a hard time."

"I will," Ginny promised, gulping and reaching for his hand. She gave it a squeeze but there was no reaction; he didn't even seem to be able to feel her touch. "Oh Bill..."

"S'alright," he replied, eyes going filmy and distant. His chest rose and fell, and then his body shuddered and he stopped breathing altogether. Ginny was frozen beside him, unable to tear her eyes away, waiting for him to start again even though logically she knew that wouldn't be happening. Her hands began to shake and she squeezed her eyes shut.

/_No, please no!_/

The anguished cry nearly split Harry in two. As soon as Professor Snape had freed Ginny, he'd moved on to doing the same for Harry. Snape gripped Harry's arm and tried to propel the boy around the smoke, not wanting any vestige of the fog to touch either of them. Harry stumbled, his muscles sore and stiff, and leaned heavily on his professor as they rushed over to Ginny. They were just in time to see Bill Weasley draw in his last breath. Ginny was kneeling beside him and the look on her face was one that Harry never wanted to see again. He doubled over with a gasp when Ginny cried out mentally, her voice like the piercing of knives plunging into his soul, and was saved from falling only by Snape's hand, which kept him on his feet.

"Not yet," Snape said into his ear. "You have to keep going, Potter. Get your wife and get out of the building." He pressed something into Harry's hands. An unfamiliar wand. "Do whatever it takes, you understand?"

Harry nodded and staggered over to Ginny, still reeling from the anguish pouring down their link. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to her feet, pulling her forcibly along. Snape was standing right behind them and he reached out, tapping both of them on the head with his wand before he put a hand on Harry's back and gave him a harsh push towards the door. Ginny stumbled, nearly tripping, but finally started moving with him, tears streaming down her cheeks. They ran for the door and passed safely into the hall. There were Death Eaters flooding down the hallway, attracted by the sound of the battle going on inside the room as Snape fought with Bellatrix and Alecto. None of them noticed Harry and Ginny and it finally dawned on Harry that when Snape had struck them with his wand, he'd used the Disillusionment Charm.

\_Come on,_\ he said, relieved that they could speak using their bond. Anything else would be deadly. \_We've got to get out of here while we have the chance._\

/_What about Professor Snape?_/ The air blurred as Ginny brought her hands up to her cheeks and scrubbed her face. She felt tired, wrung out and empty. It was just too much. Bill wasn't her brother anymore but the thought of his death was like a heavy band around her heart that kept squeezing mercilessly. And while she might not have liked the man much, she didn't want to leave Snape behind, either. He was a talented duelist but sheer number would overwhelm him eventually.

\_He told us to run._\ Harry was torn. It didn't seem right to leave the snarky old git to fend for himself after what'd he done to save their lives. Swearing softly, he backtracked, scurrying to the door of the room and looking inside. It was chaos. Everywhere he looked, people dressed in black were fighting with each other. No one seemed to be able to tell the difference between friend and foe, and as a result curses were flying in every direction. He strained to catch sight of Snape, but there was no sign of the man, and every second they lingered brought them closer to being caught but still he wavered.

Ginny crept over beside him and held onto Harry's arm. /_I don't see him,_/ she said, her eyes sweeping over the room. /_Do you think he's escaped already?_/

It did make sense. That was the kind of person Snape was. An escape route was always in a Slytherin's plans. But Harry didn't think so. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, eyes still moving over the crowd. His heart was thrumming in his chest but he felt oddly calm, his mind clear. He lifted the wand Snape had given him and cast a couple of stunners, catching the Carrow siblings and Peter and sending them crashing to the floor. That was oddly satisfying, even if it did little to help them find Snape. He shrank backwards as the smoke billowing across the floor finally began to clear.

Voldemort's body was lying on the floor, hands splayed out to the side like he was some exotic avenging demon that had been cast out of heaven and landed on the Earth below. Even from where he was standing, Harry could tell that Voldemort's chest wasn't moving, and the man's head was tilted at an odd, slightly awkward angle that would have been impossibly uncomfortable for anyone who was still alive. His chest tightened and he felt sick with excitement, with daring to hope. Did that mean...? But why? Then Ginny gasped behind him and her nails dug into his arm, directing his attention towards the other person who had been standing in the middle of the fog. Harry stared for a long moment, uncomprehending, and then when he understood he wished he hadn't.

Ron Weasley wasn't moving, but the clues were all there in his unnaturally still body. He was standing stiffly, shoulders squared, eyes closed, chin towards the ceiling. His red hair didn't look quite so bright; it was far more faded than it used to be. One of his hands was down by his side and the other was still holding onto the knife and was badly stained with blood. So was the front of his clothing for that matter. The fingers of his unoccupied hand twitched, and then he lifted his arm up near his face so that he could touch his nose and cheeks, exploring the skin with the attitude of someone who has been thrust into a completely new place. A slow familiar smile twisted his lips as his eyes finally opened, revealing crimson irises.

"So." He spoke and it was truly something dreadful to hear that sibilant hiss emerge from Ron's mouth. "For once, your plan has worked perfectly, Pettigrew. I find myself oddly pleased with your efforts."

"Thank you, Master." Pettigrew threw himself to his knees and bowed so low that his face touched the ground.

"And you, Severus." Voldemort turned and looked at the black-robed figure that was sprawled on the ground, brought down by what appeared to be a well-timed slashing curse. Two of the Death Eaters in the room leaned down and hauled him to his feet. Snape appeared to be only semi-conscious, as his head lolled back on his shoulders. Voldemort-in-Ron's-body reached out and took hold of his chin, forcefully tilting his head up until he was looking into the obsidian eyes. "Wake up. You have betrayed me for the last time."

"I haven't betrayed you because I was never _on_ your side," Snape replied. It was evident that he didn't feel the need to lie anymore; Voldemort would see through anything he said. He regarded the teenager standing in front of him with disgust and added, "And at this moment, I am truly grateful for that fact. I could never lower myself to serving someone who has chosen the body of an innocent teenager, and a _Weasley_ at that, to hide in."

Voldemort hissed under his breath and tossed his head. Faded red hair bounced over his face as he strode back to the snake-like body that was lying on the ground. He bent and grabbed the yew wand, rolling it between his fingers. "You speak so impudently, Severus. I will have to make sure you lose your tongue so that you can't talk back to your master. But for now, I believe we'll start with your favourite curse. _Crucio_!"

Snape's head snapped back as his body began to convulse. He began to scream, a long, hollow sound that echoed through the room. Voldemort stood over him, watching him with an expression of satisfaction mingled with hunger, and Harry felt his stomach heave. He had to fight back the urge to vomit. It seemed like the world had turned into a surreal version of itself. There was no way Ron Weasley could ever look so pleased at having someone in that kind of pain at his feet, but Voldemort was clearly enjoying Snape's pain. He was breathing heavily, eyes glittering, by the time he snapped his wand up and removed the curse.

"Ah, Severus," he said. "You disappoint me. When you were younger you were a great deal more fun to torture. You used to put some effort into trying to defy me and now you just lay there."

/_Harry, we have to do something,_/ Ginny thought, biting her lip so hard that it began to bleed. /_This is... We can't just leave him here. Voldemort will torture him to death._/

\_I know._\ Harry did know. He'd seen first hand what Voldemort was capable of. Snape would be lucky if he was tortured to death. There were spells and potions that could keep someone alive for months, even years, no matter what kind of damage was inflicted on them. He tried not to think about Snape dying the kind of death that those poor people in that village had suffered. \_Ginny, I want you to get away from here. Go._\

/_What? No way!_/ She refused to take the wand when he tried to press it into her hands, shaking her head firmly. /_First of all, I'm not leaving you without any protection. And second of all, if you're going in, I'm going in. You can't do this on your own. Snape doesn't look capable of walking, much less escaping. You're going to need me._/

He hated that she was right. He turned back, mind racing, and finally gave a short, sharp nod. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled, pointing the wand. It was the first time he'd ever cast that spell, but the jet of green light was strong and true, bursting from the tip of the wand and soaring across the room to strike Bellatrix Lestrange square in the chest. She went down in a heap and he froze, breathless, hardly able to believe that he had actually just killed someone. And not just anyone, but one of the cruellest Death Eaters he'd ever had the displeasure of knowing.

/_Harry, move!_/ A hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades shoved him forward. Harry stumbled, narrowly avoiding the curse that exploded the wall where his head had been seconds ago. The Death Eaters couldn't see them, but they definitely knew that he and Ginny were there.

\_Get Snape!_\ he ordered. There would be time to think about the implications of what he'd done, of how it was so easy to cast that spell, later on, but right now there was a team of Death Eaters bent on killing them and they wouldn't have much longer before someone's aim was true. He dodged another spell and took out a Death Eater he didn't know with a quick stunning curse. As he'd expected, they were following him, trying to gauge his movement by where the spells were coming from. None of them were paying the slightest attention to Ginny or Snape.

Ginny ran to Snape and knelt beside him, pushing his hair back with shaking fingers. For a moment, all she could see was Bill's lifeless body, and it took her a couple of seconds to realize that Snape was still breathing. Shallowly, yes, but his chest was still rising and falling and that was all she really cared about. She brushed her hand over his shoulder, wondering how she was going to get him out of here without a wand. And then she remembered… oh Merlin. Grimacing, she twisted towards Bellatrix and groped amongst the woman's robes until she found Bellatrix's wand. The smooth wood felt ugly and cold in her hand but she didn't care; it was a wand and as long as it worked that was all she cared about.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" she whispered, pointing the wand at Snape. She felt it shiver within her grip and gritted her teeth against the resounding backlash when she tried to force it to follow her will. The seconds ticked by as the wand fought against her, refusing to respond. "Work, damn you!" she growled. And - amazingly - it did. Snape's body levitated slowly, shakily, but it was a start. Ginny took a deep breath and turned around to check on Harry. She froze.

Lord Voldemort was standing over her, staring directly at her invisible body. There was a cold smirk on his face as he took out his wand and gave it a casual wave. It felt like a jet of scalding water had been tossed at her. Ginny gasped at the feeling and flinched uselessly as first her hands, then her feet, then her midsection became visible, like the watery sensation had carried the remnants of the spell away as easily as soap suds. She tensed, her wand hanging limply in her hand, refusing to back down, and wished more than anything they were safely back at Hogwarts. A low burning began to churn in her core and she faltered. It was foreign and_ hot_, stronger than anything she'd felt before, yet with a little pinch of familiarity as well. If she'd had more time to analyze it she might've recognized what it meant, but Voldemort chose that moment to speak.

"Foolish child," he murmured. "Did you think I would fall for such school-age tricks? You should have taken your opportunity to run when you had the chance. That's a Gryffindor for you, always acting like an idiot child."

"You've been brought down by worse, Tom," Ginny replied steadily, proud that her voice did not waver. She looked directly into his eyes, ignoring that he had Ron's face, and pushed every last one of her shields into place so that he couldn't make an attempt at reading her mind. The burning feeling grew stronger and she felt more than saw Harry waver.

\_What is that?_\ he asked, spinning to look at them. A jolt of panic ran through him when he saw how close Voldemort was and he dodged a spell, the leap bringing him several meters closer.

/_I have no idea,_/ she returned, realizing that it wasn't coming from Harry. Or rather, that it_ was_, but it was also coming from her. And with every step closer that Harry came, the feeling grew stronger, until she actually began to feel dizzy from the force of it. She wavered, looking up at Voldemort and panting slightly. "Stay away from me, Tom. If you know what's good for you."

He actually chuckled. "What makes you think you can stop me?" he inquired, looking genuinely fascinated by her response. "Now that I have the body of a young, virile wizard, there will be nothing that can stand in my way. This child has untapped potential, as do so many wizarding children. I can feel my magic beginning to replenish itself. The curses I have the ability to cast at this moment would kill you where you stand and I wouldn't even have to lift my wand. Lord Voldemort will live again and the wizarding world will tremble before me, its rightful master."

"Never going to happen!" Harry shouted. Since his luck with the Death Eaters was running out, he took a chance and darted towards Voldemort. Practically as one, every single Death Eater stopped casting spells, to concerned about the consequences of hitting their lord to bother attacking. Harry veered off course at the last second and stopped near Ginny, gasping for breath. Now that they were in a closer proximity to each other, the burning was getting worse, moving from uncomfortable to genuinely painful. He cupped his stomach and tried to breathe through the pain, wondering if Voldemort or someone else had managed to curse them without their notice. Were they going to expire on the spot? Drop dead from some spell they wouldn't even know the name of? His hand shook as he reached out and grabbed Ginny's, intertwining their fingers; if they were going down it would be together.

"You overestimate yourself, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, crimson eyes blazing with rage. "I'm not sure where you got this foolish notion that you would ever be strong enough to defeat me, but rest assured it is nothing more than a child's daydream." He held up his wand and paused, like he wasn't sure what curse he wanted to use first, but gradually Ginny noticed that there was an odd look on his face. Almost like he was struggling with something. His hand twitched and went into spasms, and then his wand fell, striking the floor and rolling away as Voldemort doubled over with a pained groan. Harry dove for the wand, grabbing the thin piece of yew. He stood up with it clenched safely in his fist and, without hesitating, snapped it cleanly in half.

Voldemort's head flew back with an agonized scream. Ginny stared. His eyes, for just the briefest of moments, had flickered blue. Then he blinked and they were backed to an unholy shade of red that made a shiver run down her spine. Harry didn't notice; he thrust the pieces of yew into his pocket and grabbed Ginny's hand. The second he touched her, the burning feeling became all consuming, and she realized that she was going to be set on fire, or maybe that she already had been, because it hurt. It_ hurt_, oh god, like someone had struck a spark against her magical core, and she heard Harry cry out from a distance and realized that he was suffering the same agony, that the flames were bouncing between them -

She had just enough presence of mind to reach out and grab Snape's robe with the tips of her fingers before real flames exploded around them and they vanished.

**NIR**

Hermione darted away from Remus and Sirius as soon as they landed back in Hogwarts, not waiting even though she could hear the two men calling after her. She was heading for the Room of Requirement when she heard a different voice calling her name, and she turned around to see Katie Bell running towards her. "Katie, what's going on?" Hermione demanded, reaching out to the older girl. "My coin - "

"I know," Katie interrupted her breathlessly. "Come on, we've been waiting." She gave Hermione a full explanation of what was going on as the two of them dashed down the hall. Hermione's stomach sank further the more that she heard. Luna might have been a little eccentric, but Hermione had long since learned to trust in the blonde's abilities. If Luna said that an attack was imminent then she was correct. And if she said that Harry and Ginny really had been kidnapped... then may Merlin have mercy on the wizarding world.

It was a beautiful day outside for late autumn, but Hermione paid it no attention. Her focus was on the small group standing near the Hogwarts gates watching Draco, Denis Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley working on a potion together. The others were standing closely enough to keep anyone who was passing by from seeing what the three of them were up to. As Hermione and Katie approached, Draco sat back on his heels and carefully added a bit of something that was smoky and dark to the steaming green potion. The liquid leapt up, bubbling violently, and Draco only just yanked his hand out of the way in time as it turned a shimmering shade of blue. He picked up a stirring rod and began to stir the potion, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hermione's here," Katie called out. "Let's go."

"The potion is done," Draco said at the same time. He paused a moment and added, "Granger."

"Draco," Hermione returned, her heart pounding furiously. "Katie said we're doing a ritual. Tell me what to do."

"You're going to stay here with the three of us," said Hannah, indicating herself, Luna and Astoria. "You'll be taking Ginny's place."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I will?"

"The four of us will be the focal point for the spell, with the others acting as secondary points so the draw from them won't be as strong," Astoria explained, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "It's necessary. The spell might fall apart if anyone gets nervous and you're the one who is most likely to remain calm. And also, your magic will probably be the most receptive. You didn't grow up with the same influence."

That she could understand. As a muggleborn, Hermione had devoted her life to finding out what magic could do, and though her knowledge on partner magic was rudimentary, she still had a good understanding, probably better than the others would. "What will happen to the Death Eaters inside the castle?"

"They'll be trapped," Justin said, helping Draco to pour the potion into several pint glasses. "They won't be able to leave until the spell is removed. Dumbledore and the professors will have to take care of them."

It didn't sound like the best plan but it was evident that it was the only one they had. Hermione nodded grimly. "Let's do it."

In the end, the spell was surprisingly simple to enact. Each teen took a pint of the potion and set off to place it on a very specific spot on the grounds and in the castle. Cho and Terry had spent a good few hours working that out according to Hannah's specifications. Those who were leaving would then get outside the boundary of the ritual and those who weren't would remain inside, since the effects would be strongest right off and might not let anyone through. Luna, Hannah, Astoria and Hermione would perform their part of the spell at the gate. The four girls were in position and Hannah was counting the seconds down on a watch given to her by her aunt. Hermione was nervous, but she also felt strangely calm.

"Time," Hannah murmured.

As one, the four girls swung their wands out so that the tips touched.

"Flamma," Hermione said.

"Aquae," Luna added.

"Aero," said Hannah.

"Terra," Astoria concluded.

"_Defendere, qua invocavérimus te has_," they said in perfect unison, the unfamiliar words rolling off of their tongues with ease. "_Qui quaerit nocere abesse praesidium petiere volutpat. In absentia tueretur rogamus ut ministraret et deducet eos qui disperdunt et malum. Nos super te_!"

Hermione didn't really see what happened next. She was vaguely aware of their wands emitting thin beams of light, but her attention was stolen by a burst of flames that appeared right outside the gates just as they finished invoking the spell. Harry, Ginny, and Professor Snape appeared within the flames, which then fizzled out. Harry fell to his knees and Snape was unconscious: Ginny alone remained standing, staring down at the wand in her hand blankly. She looked up at them slowly with a dazed expression, like she didn't know what was going on. It took several seconds for a look of comprehension to dawn across her face when she saw what they were doing.

"Ginny!" Astoria cried.

Perhaps Ginny retained some connection to her - Hermione didn't know. But what else would explain Ginny's instant reaction, which was to snap up the wand she was holding and send Professor Snape's body soaring inside the gate just as a column of light burst forth from their wands? Hermione gasped at the intensity of the feeling, her attention torn away from Ginny and Snape as the sensation grew more intense. It was as though someone had reached inside of her and was tugging at her magic, drawing on it, tangling little bits and pieces together with Luna, Hannah, and Astoria, until she fancied she could _feel_ them inside.

The light stopped.

"Hermione!" Harry was suddenly standing beside her, leaning over her, and she realized she'd fallen. Her knees had given out.

"Harry," she gasped out, feeling tried and drained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? What was that?"

"It was a ritual, Potter, to protect the school." Draco was there, grabbing Astoria's hands and lifting her back to her feet. Astoria staggered, face a bit pale, and leaned against him ever so slightly. He didn't seem to mind, fitting an easy arm around her waist. "I could ask the same thing of you. I didn't realize you were gifted in the art of transportation through fire." He was making an effort to sound flippant, but there was curiosity buried beneath his voice.

"We're not," said Harry, and then he stopped and glanced at Ginny. The two of them shared a long look. \_Fawkes?_\ he asked her silently, resigned. It was the only explanation for what had happened, though it wasn't much of an explanation at all, really. Clearly Fawkes had changed more than they'd been expecting.

"We weren't," Ginny said finally. "What was the point of this ritual again?"

"Death Eaters were coming to attack the castle," said Susan. She, Neville, Blaise, Justin, and Katie had approached without their notice. "This was supposed to keep them out." She glanced at the castle, which didn't appear to have changed. "Did it work?"

"I think so." Hannah struggled to her feet and, swaying slightly, bent to check on Luna, who had passed out. "It's not supposed to be visible. They won't know that it's there until it's too late."

"So this is?" Katie folded her arms across her chest and shivered. "We're leaving?"

Harry looked around at all of them. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, and he had loads of questions to ask Hermione, but for the time being he was willing to along with it. Leaving Hogwarts still didn't sit right with him, especially when they knew Death Eaters would be coming, but there came a point where he had to focus on destroying Voldemort and leave the castle to those who were supposed to protect it. It appeared that point was now. He reached out and took Ginny's hand, squeezing it silently. She gave him a wan smile and squeezed back, so tight that it hurt.

"We're leaving," he said in agreement, and took a deep breath, emerald eyes hard with determination. "We're leaving Hogwarts. The war has begun."

**The End!**

* * *

What the girls said: "Fire, Water, Air, Earth. We call upon thee to protect these grounds. To keep out those who would seek to harm those who have sought protection here. In our absence, we ask you to protect, to serve, and to guide against those who would destroy and harm. We call upon you!"

Before you ask, there may be a sequel to this story at some point. You can see that I've left the ending open. This part has ended, though, because it was more focused on getting Harry and Ginny bonded and into a relationship, which they are. It was never intended to focus on Voldemort. Part of me is sad to see it end because it was fun and interesting to write, but overall I'm glad. I need a break from the Harry Potter fandom. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me until the end. Please review one final time!


End file.
